Faithfully Yours
by magicmyth
Summary: Cole Phoebe story but focused on all Charmed Ones. A continuation of the Guardian series. All Original characters from earlier stories. This story is strongly antiwar. Part 7 and Part 8 added. Story finished
1. Chapter 1

Faithfully Yours

Part 1: The glory of battles victorious

Chapter 1

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."   
Oscar Wilde

_**"The Book of Life begins with a man and woman in a garden. It ends with Revelations.  
Oscar Wilde"**_

At the sound of crackling energy blasts Cole Turner threw himself on the scorched ground. It was still steaming from the last time it had been blown apart and he could feel the blue coloured soil burning through his shirt, and even Leo's best ski parka that he had hastily appropriated from the hallstand on his way out of the manor as he remembered the bitter cold of Burvjara. Leo, or more likely Piper who bought Leo's clothes, was going to be pissed at the damage done to it.

The firepower became louder as Cole crawled across the smouldering blue soil. Great beams of static destructive yellow light screamed just across his back. They hit the ground in front of him, sending the already scorched earth up into the air in a sparkling green cloud that stank like rotten egg gas. This caused some of the gas still in the air to turn into the peculiar orange flame unique to the realm and rain down on Cole further adding to the damage done to Leo's parka.

As another shaft of light power ripped the parka he wore as well as a fair piece of flesh off his back, Cole again fought down the impulse to shimmer. hundreds of cycles of war using weapons created in hell he knew that a shimmer could explode the air for hundreds of strides in this realm.

In another time and place, Cole would have found the colours and light spectacular. At this point he cursed them viciously and loudly. He cursed magic and his fate and his calling, then he kept on crawling, muttering out loud, to help him resist the temptation to shimmer "Don't do it, don't do."

He was frightened, not for his own safety because he was beyond what this land of death could inflict. However the constant noise of battle, resurfaced all the fears his mortal soul from his demon days. It reminded him of a time when his whole life had been fear. Not that he was alone in his fear. In this realm all who lived or survived or breathed because living in terms of having a life was not a concept in this realm, existed on fear. They feared of death, their own and those around them, they feared of any illness or magic, feared being. And the fear was contagious for both sides, all sides, even for magic guardians who came to restore whatever balance was left here, or at any rate to prevent the place becoming a further battle ground between Good and Evil, with the long suffering Burvjarians caught between them.

The guardian Belthezor had come to Burvjara to restore the balance of the great plan and maybe as a consequence allow to continue a war that had lasted generations. He had come to keep Good and Evil from a war the Burvjarians continued to fight when the reasons to go to war were lost in mythology and legend. In this realm it was no longer possible to know who was the enemy of whom. And impossible to stop the war by solving what it was that set it off.

Crawling along the ground, with demonic weapons, modified by Burvjara magic firing over his head, Cole Turner gagged on the smell of death in the air and the smell of fear, and the sulphur like smell of scorched earth. The agony and futility of a long, long war , had infected him as it infected the Burvjara. Every time he was forced to come back to this place, the pain of the realm hit him like an incurable illness.

He desperately wanted to leave this realm as fast as he could, leave it behind and never return, never again to feel the misery and futility of a war that had gone on to long, and so many generations that none of the combatants even understood why it had started.

Cole wanted return to the safety of the manor and to his Phoebe, and just love her. He wanted to feel her body against his, smell her scent, become lost in her passion and forget the dark futility and pain of this realm. He wanted to pretend he never knew where the excesses of power and magic out of control could lead. He wanted to play with his children and convince himself he never saw what happens when the great powers of Good and Evil entered into a fray to ensure their own interests in the magic power of this place were preserved. He did not want to deal with the consequences of a process which lost any concern or caring for the combatants of this crazy never ending war.

They came, both Good and Evil, interfered, took what they needed and failed in their stated goals to 'protect' the realm . They were driven out by the guardians, driven out by Belthezor and still the war never ended. The recent demon invaders were lower level acid spewing fighters and a strange combative sect of hobgoblins whose chief claim to fame was an inability to understand when a fight was lost. They had come to Burvjara to gain control of the magic magnetic pole that was the centre of this realms existence and controlled the movement of all the realms in the part of the magic universe Cole and his brother Guardians, Therold, Proctor, Durand and Arturo guarded. They told the Burvjara combatants, whose side they had selected as the most vulnerable they were their to protect the pole but their invasion had just ended when they were incinerated in a massive fireball that only a creature of immense magic such as the demon guardian Belthezor would have used. It still burned the atmosphere some 20 leagues from where Cole now was.

Prior to the demons, the guardian Belthezor had driven out a small group of elvan whitelighters in fire burst of light and laser that had left them overwhelmed and in disarray. Cole gave them, finally, understanding what justice really was but despite what he had done to free the realm from these immediate interferences but the war between the Burvjarians continued.

If Cole had ever had any doubts what could happen when the failure of evil allowed good to contort and implode this place had eliminated them. He had battled Burvjarians leaders who had no concept of leadership, He had threatened demons who had acted to control the magic core of this realm and as he called good to account when they forgot the souls of those they came to protect, Cole frequently doubted there was any solution, and this place really was a realm of magic creatures lost.

Cole crawled on, deep scratches on much of his now bare skin, the scorched blue earth burning him, hating this place and hating the Burvjarians for what they had made this place. He suddenly became aware that the noise was passing well over his head, and shuddered. It meant the combatants who had been allied with the demons he destroyed had seen Glock and his small band and were going for the bigger kill.

The only sense, in his visits to this realm that Cole had been able to find was from Glock, a Burvjara combatant and clan leader who had come to one of the many ceasefires called when the latest Great Power had failed to give their chosen side victory. Cole had previously heard Glock mentioned, sometimes with scorn, sometimes with ridicule, and just occasionally with respect that only an enemy can know. Glock's demeanour was deceptively simple and gentle. Born to a heritage of war he acted with an innate honour toward his enemies, with gentle courtesy to his allies, and kept a good humoured resilience in the face of death, starvation and fear for his own clan. He could also fight like a lion possessed when the need was there and in this land it often was, so Cole had had ample opportunity to witness Glock's courage. Glock as were most of the Burvjara was linked by the magic of his soul to the magic pole of the realm and was a magic creature of great power.

For Cole this was the only form of hope he had found in this forsaken realm. If in the midst of this never ending war, it could produce creatures such as Glock then evil had not yet won.

Cole had more than respected him, he liked him and this was why he was now crawling across a scolded land burnt landscape, while Glock lead his clan to a place of relative safety. Some enemies of Glock and his clan, after realising Glock had a form of friendship with the great magic guardian who destroyed the last demon sect to offer them victory in exchange for control of the realm's magic, marked Glock and his clan for destruction and had their chance for retaliation when Glock and his clan had taken advantage of the Guardian's intervention to raid a stronghold for its small store of food and supplies.

So now Cole was drawing Glock's enemies attention and fire while Glock and his small band found a relatively safe place.

Glock and his companions were still not far enough away, and struggling with several ill members and some very young offspring. As the enemy firepower went over his head, Cole was aware that it was very close to Glock's small group. He decided very quickly that the best guarantee of escape for them was to risk some magic, regardless of the damage it did to what was left of the realm's environment.

Cole half rolled and lifting his hand sent a long crackling power bolt into the air. The alien, for this realm, magic exploded into the air sending all the energy exploding like fireworks display that poured down on Cole burning his clothes and face and skin, melting most of what was left of Leo's parka. A flaming spiral buried itself deep in Cole's side and sent a spurt of Cole's demonic acid blood onto the ground where it burnt a huge gash in the ground.

The firepower worked, distracting the combatant force so they turned their attention back to Cole and he had to spin and throw himself on the ground as one low volley shot scorched past him, ripping another huge burn on his legs and back. He could feel the fire of the melted nylon on his back and rolled over putting out the burning material. The parka was clearly not going on any more of the trips to the snowfields that Piper and Leo took to reinvent the passion and companionship of their courting days.

Cole took a breath and kept on crawling. The fire explosion he had sent in the air brought the enemy fire to him and he suddenly laughed out loud in satisfaction. If crawling through the scorched beaten realm kept Glock and his small band in existence and gave the realm some hope despite this mess of a magic war then Cole Turner, the Guardian Belthezor would crawl for cycles, for leagues if necessary. He would crawl even though his body was covered in burn marks and his ears and head were pounding from the noise of the weapons that were now directed at him and the fear the devastation around him induced threatened to overwhelm him.

Cole crawled on for several leagues where he could finally see the place he was crawling too , a small set of caves at the bottom of a towering ochre coloured cliffs .

He recognised them from a previous visit, how long ago he was not sure. Cole had trouble keeping track of the time, a generation in this realm a couple of months, maybe a little more in the one he lived. He stood and raised one more bolt of power that spread into a fantastic kaleidoscope of light and ran for the caves, under its cover. He scrambled over rocks, and through god knows what in the cave which was so dark even his demonic site failed him.

………………………………………

Phoebe leapt off a desk using her levitation powers to kick a tow headed goblin faced demon she toward Piper who blew it up . As she landed not quite as lightly as she could when she wasn't pregnant, she felt her whole body and her baby Pookie shudder. In her four months since Phoebe had become pregnant, the poor kid had survived her mother's active involvement in an average of 2 demon fights a week.

The fights had started when the damned Geztalt demon and its grey robed hooded cohorts had reappeared after some seventy years banishment by evil. Now once again, the Charmed Ones had discovered, the Geztalt were competing with the Brotherhood of the Thorn demons for influence and power in human institutions by manipulating an ideological and secretive war against their declared enemy, Good. Phoebe as she landed had time to think about in-utero development and its psychological effect on her baby and hope that Pookie was going to understand not everything was about battles.

The Charmed Ones had so far managed to defeat them on every encounter but each encounter was getting bloodier for both sides. The Geztalts were not fighters. Like the Brotherhood and the rat demons they infiltrated financial institutions to finance their evil deeds. However unlike the secretive guerrilla battles of Brotherhood, and the rats who only fought when cornered, the Geztalts when they met opposition from Good, went straight to bloody battles. But instead of fighting themselves they contrived to induce the lower level minions to fight with talk of the glory of demondom, carefully manufactured panic over the danger the minions and the promise of never fulfilled rewards. Phoebe only just pregnant had had her throat slit by a razor demon in one of their encounters, and Paige had had an athame stuck between her ribs by an ex-mortal demon trying to find a way up the demon hierarchy. The ground soldiers, were sent on their way to the wastelands by the Charmed Ones but still the Geztalt were able to find others to fight their battles, leaving Piper particularly to curse their gullibility and the ways of evil that used promises of friendship to destroy its own cohorts.

The encounters with the Geztalt were apparently random which worried the Charmed Ones exactly what was going on and made all three sisters roundly curse the Elders for their inability to supply much information about the Geztalt. The Charmed Ones had become in this particular battle when Piper had been hit by a tax audit three months ago. It was only as a result of her meticulous, Paige said anal, record keeping and Cole, bailed up by an angry Piper between visits to Burvjara, flicking his fingers to protect the accounts from manipulation and unauthorised alteration, nothing untoward had been discovered by the punctilious auditors. Other witches were not so lucky and many were reduced to desperate circumstances while the Elders preached about using magic as personal gain.

During the proceedings Piper had met a low level witch who worked in Internal Revenue . This witch told Piper practitioners were being audited and being hit with enormous tax bills, at an alarming rate . the witch also had discovered that statistically it was nearly impossible for that many witches to be audited under random searches.

After the Charmed One's recent encounters with Geztalts in several other financial institutions, it did not take much guess work to realise the culprits were the Geztalt. The present battle in the middle of a busy IRS office had happened when the Charmed Ones using Piper's problem's as an excuse, had planned to trap the human minions the Geztalts had apparently hired from their overlord to infiltrate the tax office but it had gone wrong when the Geztalts had also sent the goblin and acid fighter minions to turn the fight into a bloody battleground.

The Charmed Ones approached the office they knew the demons had set them up with an innocent as bait, but continued because this time they had managed to tempt the Geztalt itself out and they wanted to get it badly. Twice before in their battles they had vanquished the leader to be frustrated by its immediate return and this time they were going to get him properly. Piper had managed to sneak them through a number of security checks by freezing guards for an instant so they did not find the athames and potions the witches had hidden on themselves. However a demon in a security guard suit, had waylaid her in a very open corridor and by the time she realised, another at the large office where the set up was taking place searched Phoebe and found the athame and potion they brought for the Geztalt s well as the potion for the all purpose minion vanquish because they had learnt that the only way to defeat the waves of minions sent in by the gutless Geztalt.

Both potions were securely frozen in the hand of the security guard when Piper finally escaped her capture and made it to the office to freeze the scene and Paige could not orb them out. And in this battle there were some 12 minions between the Charmed ones and the security guard who held there potion.

These acid fighters were small pointed eared goblin type creatures who fought with Long talons that spouted an acid that was lethal to any flesh covered creature. They had powerful upper bodies and fighters, there for the brawn and not the brains, covered in an armour and they had materialised as soon as Piper froze the scene.

The witches were not surprised. As soon as they realised the Geztalt had set a trap, they expected the minions to arrive. Every time they fought the Geztalt's bought minions the pattern was the same. Some type of minion with a vicious brutal destructive weapon supported by some form of lower level human looking demons who were vanquish fodder that could easily be spared.

As the Charmed Ones fought in the Internal Revenue office surrounded by frozen mortals, 3 severely injured ones only alive because of the freezing, they hoped the noise was not noticed outside the office.

The Geztalt demon, winged by two of its cohorts, had appeared as it had the last two times the annihilation of the Charmed Ones had been expected. As the Battle had gone badly it for the sisters it arrived. The Charmed Ones realised it appeared to be there for the victory and presumably claim the credit. This time they had planned the battle to encourage its appearance. It remained well back out of the action. It stood to the side of internal revenue office where Piper had frozen 6 staff , 8 customers and the two security guards who had been in the process of confiscating and arguing with Phoebe about why she had an athame pushed down the back of her pants.

Piper blew up the demon Phoebe kicked to her and then as Phoebe slammed another one to Paige, she glared at the demon watching. The Geztalt was good looking demon in its human form, pleasing to the eye, attractive, hot to some if you discounted the peevish mouth, weak chin and soulless eyes, and the gutless way it hid away and let the minions die for it. It stood back with its two cohorts which were hidden behind long grey cloaks and hoods, watching the minions it had induced to fight for it. It smirked slightly as the goblin faced soldiers and the low level ex mortals threw themselves at the witches, frowning with irritation as it watched them being blown up in a cloud of, green goo and black powder, screaming in agony as they went.

.The battle had left the office covered in green and black goo, broken furniture, destroyed computers and 3 innocents in a very bad way. Paige protected herself from two brawny goblins by calling for the athame the security guard left on the desk and orbing into one then bouncing it off another

Both blew up in a nauseating black and green goo bathe that splattered over the witches and the room and the frozen innocents. Seconds later Piper blew up another of the human demons which must have had some acid power as well because the whole mess was sprayed with it. Phoebe managed to levitate away from it, but Piper and Paige were not so lucky, Piper throwing her arms over her head was badly burned and Paige was caught across her back and her clothes disintegrated and her flesh burned.

The spray of acid also made the assault demons back away and it gave Phoebe time to get to the security guard demon and pry the potions free from the security guard/demon's hand.

She threw the first potion at 4 of the nearest demons, two acid/mortals and 2 assault hobgoblins and chanted the spell, and the area rained down acid and goo catching Phoebe right down her jeans and shoulder and finishing what was left of Paige's blouse and cargo pants, so she was left in slowly disintegrating knickers. Both of screamed in pain s the acid his them. Paige's face was only protected by the layer of green goo.

Phoebe called power of three, and ignoring burns acid and a green goo they went to join Piper. The assault demons, on a direction from the Geztalt or maybe his cohorts, caught Piper by her arms as Phoebe and Paige approached.

The Geztalt from the safety of its distance called "Stop or they break your sister's back " a supercilious smile on its face.

Paige and Phoebe froze.

"Don't stop now" yelled Piper rigid in the demon hold' Don't" she roared.

Phoebe disregarding her pregnancy levitated her self to Piper. The goblin cracked at Piper as if she was a twist . Paige orbed an athame and Phoebe coming out of the lift caught it and finished the demon off the athame.

As it was vanquished, Piper was thrown as hard against the counter near the Geztalt and she hit it with a sickening thud and slide to the ground. Paige and Phoebe used the other potion to dispatch the rest of the hobgoblins and the mortal minions clearly had enough. They, with fearful glare at the Gestalt zapped away just as the Geztalt misjudging the way the battle was progressing moved to tower over Piper and enjoy her pain and its victory. Phoebe and Paige moved close while the two cohorts of the Geztalt curiously stood back and watched.

Phoebe threw the potion for vanquishing the Geztalt at it and regardless of its presence rushed around it to kneel and hold Piper's hands. With their support Piper whispered the power of Three spell with her sisters.

The two cohorts faceless behind their hoods shimmered away leaving their leader to be vanquished as a result of its carelessness in the field of battle.

The demon the Geztalt left behind by its two hooded and shadowed cohorts behind went up in a satisfactory explosion of the dark black ash and flame that added to the general mess of the office

"That will learn the gutless bastard to stand back behind the lines and watch its minions die for it." Paige snarled.

Phoebe bent over a moaning Piper and tried to support her.

"Don't touch "whimpered Piper "Back ..not good, can't feel .."

"Broke "asked Phoebe trying not to be concerned. "Mark" she called keeping her voice calm and pretending she did not hear the rattling at the office door that clearly said those outside the freeze where trying to get in.

Paige running over to them slipped in the goo but made it just as Mark, her one time boss at the employment centre, now whitelighter and secret lover, wearing baggy jeans and an off white shirt that really did not fit, his sandy hair maybe even more receding than when he Paige had first met him, orbed in.

Calmly, he took in the scene, as Paige eyes lit up at his arrival. Without any sense of panic or hasty movement Mark squatted down beside Piper. He quietly asked Paige to help him move Piper so he could put his hands on he back. He shook head as Phoebe offered to do it, smiling slightly as he glanced at her already large belly, even though she was only four months pregnant.

"You okay "he asked seriously "Nothing happen in the fight."

"Don't you dare try and tell me not to be me, that I'm pregnant and that stops me fighting . "Phoebe spat said wiping goo from her hair and realising the acid had burnt huge hunks out of it. .

Mark's only reaction was to smile wryly as he put his hands on Piper's back.

And working herself up to a state "Do you think I could face my children, Patsy Pookie , " Phoebe demanded "Do you think if I could feel I could guide Melinda if I used that as an excuse to neglect innocents.?"

"I wouldn't dream of thinking such a thing" Mark answered gently, catching a smile of approval from Paige. He was well aware how proud Paige was that nothing her sisters said or did to infuriate Mark worked.

Mark nodded and the orb lights from his hands showed and Paige and Phoebe could both hear her vertebrae snap back

"They'll be in breaking in here in about 10 seconds " Phoebe said urgently, accepting with a wry grin that pressure was not going to make Mark get angryany more than bratty behaviour, snarking or insults.

'Piper move and then moaned. "You sure you got it into place?" she asked. "It feels bad."

"I healed your back" Mark replied gently said. "Just some stretched ligaments I guess but ask Leo, he knows more than me about the actual medical side."

"This damn witch stuff will be the death of me "Piper sighed as Paige helped her to her feet."

"The door" said Phoebe urgently.

Piper flung her hands dramatically "Ouch she muttered as she caught her back. "That will give us 30 seconds. I froze the whole floor. Some of those innocents are not on a good way" she told Mark.

"I know "he said and moved toward them, but not before his eyes lit up and he smiled as he as took in that Paige wearing only the remains of he knickers Very attractive Pet" he said. The smile faded as saw the acid burns.

Mark put his hand gently on her breast and the orbs lit up and the acid burns covering half her back and body disappeared.

"Ï didn't even notice "Paige sighed.

"You would have in a few minutes" Mark answered stealing a kiss on her nose,

"What about me? Phoebe demanded 'that bloody acid hurts" she added "Just in case you have forgotten."

It's not likely," Mark answered evenly and put his hands on both her shoulders, with a slight sizzle the acid burns healed, leaving Phoebe standing there in a ripped and burnt silk blouse and tattered pants that Pookie was falling out of..

Phoebe touched her hair. "You could have fixed that "she said as she felt the singed ends.

'"Yes I could have" said Mark evenly.

"Some-one will break it any second" Piper interrupted urgently "the more I freeze, the weaker it gets "

"I know "replied Mark refusing to be rattled while Paige smiled with pride, Piper raised her eyes in irritation and Phoebe glowered.

"Mark hurry" urged Piper as the door banging started.

"Freeze it once more" he asked Piper pleasantly and then went to each of the innocents, and fixed the results of the burns.

'"That one isn't an innocent "Phoebe told him as Mark healed the man behind the counter "it's a lost soul"

"I'm not a judge" Mark answered.

As he healed the innocents of burns, he glanced around the trashed office, "Quite a battle victorious "he said easily.

"Not the end of the war though " answered Piper "that is the third time we got the Geztalt"

"No its not" Mark agreed calmly "You better orb Pet "he said to Paige as the banging on the door sounded. Paige took a second to steal a quick kiss, leaving green goo all over Mark's shirt. She grabbed her sisters as the door came down and the innocents started to unfreeze.

Mark took half a second to drop some incriminating evidence on the lost soul that the Elders felt was better the witches did not know about and orbed, leaving it to explain just what in the hell happened in the trashed office.

"War is hell? "Mark murmured to himself as he orbed.

……………………………………………

Far into the cave in the realm Burvjara, where Cole was sure the light would not reflect, and he was safe from igniting the air with his magic, he took the time to touch his great demonic power and release his mortal self and allow the demonic created being he really was to heal the worst of the grazes and scratches and deep burns of magic firepower and melted nylon in his back. He was reluctant to do to much healing in this realm where his power was as dangerous as an atomic weapon, so the best he could do was stop the acid burning and heal most of the burns to deep ugly bruises. As the demonic power took him over and the light of the spirit being he was healed him and lit up the darkness, Cole swung around as he heard noises behind him and he cursed as he realised he was being followed. Cole crawled deeper into the cave where the putrid unbreathable atmosphere, protected whoever followed from the atmosphere's reaction to his magic, Cole shimmered, leaving the alien atmosphere exploding in a blast of light.

Cole found another buried bunker several thousand paces away in the hills from where he hoped Glock had lead his band to some semblance of safety for a day or two. He hoped to god as the sun set, the flash of his shimmering into the bunker was just seen as another light in the flashing of lights from weapons in this never ending war of the realm.

Cole holding his breath against the putrid rank smells and air of the bunker clawed his way to the opening high on the side of barren hill. Carefully avoiding sending stones and gravel and shale into a landslide that lit up the night sky in a spectacular show of fluorescent orange dust, and alerted the combatants of all sides where he was, he crawled his way down, putting more bruises and gashes over those that he had healed. Cole shivered because this realm turned very cold at night and he cursed himself for not remembering to manufacture something warm while he was in the cave where the realm was protected from his magic..

To combatants who spent their lives hiding in barren inhospitable places the frost was a way of life, as was the heat of the day. Cole however bitterly felt the cold as he slipped his way down the hill, stumbling occasionally as shale gave in a small orange cloud, he prayed went unnoticed. Down the hill he made his way to the place of hiding, many more thousand paces away, one of the many hidden and vaguely safe natural and magic hamlets that combatants had fought around and for and about for generations.

Cole knew he had found the right place when he passed a pyre of three bodies some 300 steps from where he hoped to find Glock and his band. Cole mused bitterly on this last tradition of a higher order in a society that only knew war. The combatants left their dead on an unlit funeral pyre and this was ignited by the opponents when they finally overtook the area again.

Cole audibly groaned as he recognised the body of a female and a small offspring as well as combatant. He hated Burvjara and he hated this war, and he hated being reminded that Phoebe and his children could be vulnerable in the wars that were fought in his own realm.

He finally made his way into the camp. It was a makeshift affair using the remains of generations of camps, a few small heating circles, stones lit and warmed with the magic of the Burvjara, some food, trapped vermin and the rice like grain that Glock and his band had risked their lives to steal from the combatants who at this point of time held the few remaining arable places in this realm was cooking on the warmed stones.

Somehow in all the devastation the ability to survive was never quite lost to the Burvjarians. Cole did not know whether this was a tribute to the tenacity of good, or the strength of evil. All he knew was that in a place where the means of supporting life seemed all but destroyed, the instinct to survive meant the Burvjarians dragged out their pain until they fell in war leaving another generation of offspring to continue the fight.

The Burvjarians watched him come, wary not quite trusting him. A magic people, once one of the most sophisticated of magic realms, they understood about the "others" as they called the ones who came to their realm to protect them, steal from them or tell them how to fix it.. 'Others" came as demons to offer weapons Others were also minions of Good coming to tell the Burvjarians to turn the other cheek and give Good control of the magic pole then leaving when they failed to et control of the magic pole leaving behind only a stronger sense of despair. Öthers never stayed long.

Cole had earned their respect to varying degrees, at least he came back and he did not preach or offer solutions that satisfied his own sense of progress and left the war torn Burvjarians even more desperate. He walked the line between all combatants from all clans and sides, and managed to get them to talk. He did not moralise and did not fuss when they were reduced to thievery and worse to merely survive. He usually assisted survival. And it was not just Glock's side.

Several combatants hiding under their ragged dark, cloaks, in the deep pockets of which they traditionally carried all their belongings, nodded to him, and a couple of the off spring, planted their hands on their hips and openly stared at him To Cole these were not a pretty people with orange wrinkled skin, yellow eyes and scalded trunk like noses and bald chromes but it was clear they felt exactly that about Cole. He smiled at the offspring and one openly stuck out an orange yellow tongue at him.

This band who owed him this nights meal and their lives, nodded as he approached. One female with two offspring hanging beside her indicated the food with an inclination of her head but he smiled and shook his head. He saw her turn her trunk like nose up.

Cole found a spot under one of the overhangs, satisfied at least 'he had got them the food and not at the cost of the lives of the opposing combatants. He would wait until the next light of day and ensure all combatants were at a safe distance and any light from his magic was hidden in the bright sun's rays. He would slip back to his own realm, having spent nearly a cycle or month in this realm, full long hard days that accounted for roughly five hours of the time of his own realm.

After eating the band did those things they needed to do, cleaned weapons, fixed the garments of offspring, repaired damage to the great hobnail boots they wore which in this terrain were the difference between life and death. Burvjara risked their lives to keep their boots, because the acid in the terrain rotted away unprotected flesh. This small band ,having survived another day, settled down to complete the chores that were the normal business of their daily lives. Afterward they huddled together to sleep, their robes pulled tightly about them. The heated stones allowing them some warmth without any light that gave their hideaway away to the enemy that not so far away had would pass the night in much the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Faithfully Yours

Part 1: The glory of battles victorious

Chapter 2

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."   
Oscar Wilde

…………………………………

Phoebe Halliwell winced as her office door was shut very loudly

"Thank you very much Elise "Phoebe told the door. "I just love helping you. Its people like you who make saving the world on a regular basis such a rewarding experience."

So much for rushing back to work after nearly fatal demon attacks, just to keep all her commitments, just because she had a strong sense of responsibility"

"Bugga responsibility "she thought annoyed "Not many pregnant women would try and be that responsible" Phoebe thought outraged. " And conveniently ignored that she had a very ulterior motive for rushing back to work at the Bay Mirror that day.

"And" she thought feeling very hard done by. "I'm entitled to a damn sight more respect considering what Elise owes me. "

And then she laughed out loud. Not even in her most naive days as a young witch would she ever have expected thanks from some-one like Elise, the hard as nails editor at the Bay Mirror, no matter how much it was deserved. Nearly 3 months ago, she and her sisters had saved Elise and several colleagues from the Geztalt demons who had infiltrated the paper .They wanted to subvert its public influence to support evil and push their propaganda on an innocent, and as Piper pointed outed, very gullible public.

The Geztalts efforts to subvert the media had succeeded on a number of levels and the vanquish of one of the incarnations of the Geztalt had, Phoebe noticed coincided with a small turn around in editorial independence and a small increase in ethical behaviour. But the turnaround had not been so noticeable, that a world wide or even national revolution in press ethics took place The Charmed Ones were convinced the Geztalt and its cohorts were still very influential on other papers and media institutions

Elise had been one of the first to realise that the paper was being manipulated. It takes a manipulator to know one Phoebe had declared, and it had come close to costing the editor dearly. Elise had not understood that she had seen a demon dispatched. What she had understood was that Phoebe and her sisters had arrived late at night at the Bay Mirror as her ever so suave new business associate introduced by a colleague called Lori, had turned in a raving maniac with burning black eyes and hissing sulphur breath, threatening her.

Everything had seemed to stop and when Elise had looked around again the executive wing of the Bay Mirror had a stench of brimstone which in Phoebe's mind was still there in certain corners and her office was in a mess.

Despite her haziness though, Elise was clearly aware of something had happened and treated Phoebe's explanation as highly suspicious. She was not entirely convince the evil man had run when confronted by witnesses, as Phoebe insisted, and she glared at Phoebe every time another police enquiry came up about missing workers.

While they were clearing up the office and Elise was frozen, Phoebe had used the time to go through some of Elise's personal papers on the grounds the Charmed Ones needed to check for evidence of the Geztalt's plans. She had been totally disgusted to find that Elise ran the paper, demonic intervention excluded, on a tough ethical basis of her own beliefs that did include playing favourites amongst the reporters. She was quite disgusted to learn Elise had some very high standards in terms of evidence, the way certain events were reported and the use of the paper to plant stories that had political agendas and not much truth.

"Better than the other way around" Paige told her and got a disgusted snort for her trouble.

"No wonder evil was targeting her" Paige had noted "a not quite but almost incorruptible innocent. She must have really got in their way. So you can stop going through her papers, Phoebe."

"I want something on the bitch "Phoebe had snarled. "Something I can use to get the bitch off my back."

"Geztalt didn't get her "Piper told her firmly. "She wasn't evil, and we stopped her being corrupted. So you are heading into personal gain, and every time there is a backfire you aren't the only one who gets hurt. So get your nose out of that file missy" she ordered Phoebe"

"Being good stinks" Phoebe had fumed

"I know sweetie "said Piper a sly grin on her face. "You just have to have to learn to accept that being an innocent doesn't exclude being a bitch. Actually may be a fair guide.; Elise wasn't pretending to be likeable, to seduce innocents.'

"Elise makes me sick "Phoebe cursed as Paige rolled her eyes and Piper lifted her hands to unfreeze her.

Ever since Phoebe then bitched non stop how she hated it when people she hated turned out to be better than she wanted them to be.

Phoebe glared at the door, Elise had just slammed and then muttered Elise makes me sick. And clutched her mouth as a wave of Pookie's every time but morning sickness hit her. Pookie had great timing, never causing problems for demon attacks but managing to catch Phoebe in every other phase of her life.

As Cole's reaction to her complaints was to point out Phoebe wanted to be a mother again and the timing just meant Pookie was well on her way to being a typical Halliwell, the sudden wave of nausea reminded Phoebe of her issues with Cole too.

She started digging madly in her bottom drawer for a cracker. The office door opened as Phoebe pulled out a small bag of crackers and gingerly nibbled on one.

"Elise makes me sick " she told her assistant Cheryl. Cheryl was a small dark girl in her late twenties who had been married since she was 19 and had two children and was working part time to just pay the bills "Husbands make me sick too "she added.

"If husband's had to get pregnant they would not pass it off as just morning sickness." Cheryl answered . She smiled. "Elise makes everyone sick" agreed Cheryl "But you're just a bit vulnerable at the moment," she pointed out glancing at Phoebe's true to form expanding belly, which clearly protruded from her bright pink floral hipster pants and cream beaded blouse that did not have the bottom button done up. "You sure you shouldn't be over the nausea by now."

"Nearly," said Phoebe ruefully glancing at her already huge belly. "My sister wasn't as big as this when she gave birth. Last time I looked like a cow by the time I was six months and this is worse. And" she added swallowing uncomfortable "only a god damned man would call this morning sickness and say it was natural."

"You know men" Cheryl grinned.

"That is something I do know" Phoebe answered smugly.

"It was every hour of the day sickness with me too," Cheryl agreed. "Why don't you go home? The column is up to date and I can handle any enquiries." and she grinned maliciously.

Phoebe nibbled on the biscuit. "Nah "she said smiling sweetly despite Pookie's effect on her. "I think I will spend some time on those answers about free love and morality…. as I have the time to put in the research. You can go home if you like" she offered brightly "I can manage okay."

Cheryl frowned. "Nah "she said "think I might tidy up the files."

"The ones near the main walkway?" asked Phoebe sweetly"

Cheryl giggled "You going to tell your husband?" she asked.

"Why hurt him, to know I looked at another man?" Phoebe giggled " Anyway he has been so wrapped up in …his own work the last few month, he never asks what I'm doing. Serves him right if I start looking at other men. You going to tell yours?'"

"Only if he pisses me off "said Cheryl. "Probably will find out within about 5 minutes of me getting home." she added "You know men.

"I do "Phoebe grinned then swallowed a little as Pookie objected.

"I mean how often do you get a chance to see one as lookable as John Cotton in the flesh." Cheryl asked dreamily. then thought for a while "Although Cole is pretty goddamn lookable "she added ."If John Cotton turns out to be short, I'm going to kill myself "she said.

"Cole's not that lookable when he's wandering around like a zombie "Phoebe grizzled.

"Maybe you should ask Phoebe how to get his attention" Cheryl suggested slyly.

"Phoebe already told me "said Phoebe "And the next time I can pin him to the bed for 3 minutes he is going to get the full extent of Phoebe's excellent advice. I know men" she added. "Want some advice on dealing with husbands that piss you off?" she asked

"No "said Cheryl "I like yelling at them." She glanced at her watch "I'm going to do that filing. I'll call you um ... when I um need some …help. Gaye down at reception is ready to call me as soon as he arrives."

"You're a pal" said Phoebe smiling as Cheryl left.

Phoebe remembered Elise had been bitching about her absences and thought she had better do some work for the Mirror. She pulled out a file of letters she had been saving from various readers asking about affairs in marriage. There were some letters from readers disturbed to find their partners had had affairs, others from readers who had had affairs and were confused about what had happened, some others from people who were unhappy in their marriages but wanted to stay because of children, family or finance and wanted to look for something outside the marriage.

Phoebe was planning on writing a series of articles, looking at the question from all sides and trying to find some common ground. She planned to firmly state her view that fidelity was a responsibility and a condition of the ethical and moral contract which was marriage and as such needed to be honoured. She wanted to make very clear there were consequences for breaking that contract regardless of how justified you felt but at the same time acknowledge that the relationship between two people was very complex and people who were not faithful needed to be listened to and their concerns acknowledged.

Phoebe picked up the first letter and read it and despite her intentions to be supportive of all sides was extremely irritated by 3 pages of an email written to her by a man who claimed that being faithful to any one woman was unnatural. It was against all rules of natural selection and having sex with any number of women did not mean a man did not love his wife, the writer claimed, he was following the dictates of nature. And, wrote the man, the laws of monogamy were archaic and evidence of government hypocrisy. Phoebe, who heard more gossip at the newspaper than most people knew, conceded he had a point in the last statement. She was amused to see he had signed the email formally as faithfully yours.

She started to read the next letter which was from a woman asking if fidelity extended past separation or was implied until the divorce was official. Phoebe swallowed a little, remembering back to when she and Cole were separated, getting divorced and she had slept with Miles. She would never forget the expression on Cole's face when she went to Miles if she lived forever and she thought, maybe that was a good thing.

Thinking of Miles, Phoebe was reminded that, whatever choices you made, you were responsible and must answer for all those consequences. She sighed, Phoebe Halliwell had learnt many things since the day she had become a witch, many of which she would prefer not to know.

Writing about other people's spouses and partners invariably made Phoebe think of her own spouse and just at the moment, she was worried about him. Cole's work in the strange realm lost in war, was hurting him badly. He was often withdrawn, lost in thought and taking the pain of the war as his sole responsibility, owning it.

All Phoebe could do was listen to him when he wanted to talk, hold him when he sat silent ,make him laugh when she could, and give him space when he needed it. And she was sick to death of it.

It was one thing to be supportive and understanding for a crisis in his work, but this was his work, what he chose to do, and when he solved this problem as she was sure he would do, it would be back to Africa, or whatever other crisis arose, or whatever court case he took on, and she had not married him to be the little woman forever standing behind him supporting him as he bounced from crisis to crisis and ignored her. She married Cole because she loved him, she married him to be his partner, lover and friend. She married him because she could not live without him..

Phoebe giggled suddenly. If she was being truthful she had to admit she married him, well she married him because he pretty well made her, guilted her into it. She stayed with him because she loved him, and she shared a life with him because they were soulmates, they enjoyed being with each other, they were happy together. Phoebe recalled very clearly an ex demon who said he had never known what it meant to be happy as a way of life until he met her.

And in her view Cole was in danger of forgetting that, or taking it for granted, which was as bad.

True he tried very hard not to let the Guardian interfere with his commitments. He some how or other was keeping the law practice going but he was doing a great deal of the paper work at night when she felt he should be sleeping. Eduardo, his clerk, was fielding appointments and Paige was muttering noises that he could take on another lawyer .

"And I guess you just happen to know some-one?" Cole had come back to the family long enough top ask.

"I do as a matter of fact" Paige told him smugly.

"Any lawyer who has to go to an employment centre to look for work isn't some-one I would trust with my clients" Cole told her firmly.

"You know shit" Paige told him firmly.

"I'll give you that" Cole sighed and left before the argument got going. For Cole to avoid an argument was a sure sign how stressed he was about Burvjara. In Phoebe's view a good argument was what kept Cole based in reality.

Paige had pursed her lips and told Piper she was worried about Cole.

"You don't think he is going evil?" Piper asked nervously

"No I think he's getting so distracted about his guardian role he is letting family slip "Paige answered and "god help him when Phoebes decides she has had enough of that.

"I'm not deaf : said Phoebe who had deliberately kept quite watching Cole with a fearful intensity.

Cole did try to fulfil his family role but Phoebe was used to him succeeding when he tried and he was nowhere near succeeding, which made her believe he was not trying hard. He made point of spending time with Melinda and Patsy and Wyatt, tried to be there for bedtimes and stories every few nights often coming home for them and then shimmering back to work and court and then to wars and back for breakfast. Only the children were becoming aware that he was making time, not being there, and when he was there physically, he wasn't always there mentally. Patsy had taken to catching Cole's trouser pocket, jacket or shirt and hauling at it to get his attention, even when he was reading stories . Phoebe was worried because Patsy was empathic. He knew where Cole's head was and went it was not with family or his children.

Melinda got Unca Cole's attention by orbing in his face, or doing something so naughty even he was pulled out of his distraction which was driving Piper and Leo to desperation as the list of broken and destroyed toys and trinkets and walls covered with non-washable texta drawings over them, grew.

Phoebe was determined that before Pookie arrived Cole, had better work out where he was and what he wanted, and if he did not know how, well Phoebe was more than capable of telling him.

And then she sighed. Damn she was thinking about Cole like he was, god forbid, a husband. Her fantasy man, her dream, her Prince Charming. She wondered if Cinderella ever got pissed at Prince Charming when he was off fighting wars or was meeting his cabinet. Maybe Prince Charming just stayed around looking gorgeous and being Cinderella's hero. Not everybody else's.

And if all Prince Charming did was hang around Phoebe wondered did he get fat and boring just sitting around getting under Cinderella's feet all the time. At least Cole was not fat. He was in fact eminently lookable, and if he wasn't her husband, she would probably, she would definitely, have hung around office corridors to get a good look. Not that Phoebe appreciated other women looking at him, when he wasn't available for looking.

Phoebe was pulled from her ponderings by Cheryl banging on the office door and calling her. Phoebe forgetting about nausea jumped to her feet and went to the outer main office where under the pretext of helping Cheryl with the files and along with most of the women in the office she sighed with admiration as John Cotton, sportsman extraordinaire, sometimes actor, and number one on the list of hottest men of the moment was ushered into the conference room by four executives and the editor in chief, where he was meeting with the Board of Management about a sports column he was gong to write. Well have ghost written actually.

John Cotton was clearly dressed for the press photographs. He was wearing tight, tight jeans, that revealed a backside worth sighing over, dying over in fact, a baseball cap pushed back so his big square jaw and slightly off centre once broken nose were revealed and shown to advantage and a tee shirt that showed off every one of his muscles He carried a jacket over his shoulder and every woman sighed as he passed. Just near Phoebe he flicked the jacket off his shoulder and put it on, rippling his he muscles as he did so.

Phoebe and Cheryl whimpered and he winked at them.

"He's not short "whispered Cheryl.

Cotton obviously heard because he half turned his head to them, Phoebe flicked her hair as he looked and licked her lips.

It was undeniable she thought. He was gorgeous if you liked big muscles and just plain big. And tight jeans, and calculated designer stubble. Perhaps it wasn't the brightest face on earth but what the hell. And Phoebe was consciously aware that his eyes fell on Pookie and then to her face and then to her breasts.

Not one to miss the interest, Phoebe smiled a little smile. Phoebe knew men. Some of them found the fertility symbol highly potent. She flicked her hair and licked her lips again. Cotton nodded his head. .Phoebe knew men.

"Say what you will about muscle" sighed Cheryl "It sure makes a man ... a man."

"And not just muscle" whispered Phoebe "those jeans are tight. How does he get into them?

One of the girls sighed "I could get into them."

"Hmm "muttered Elise who had come up behind them "that would not only require being female and available."

"Bitch "thought Phoebe "rain on some-one else's fantasy

……………………………………

In Burvjara, Cole sat back leaning against a rock and trying to ignore the pain in his back caused by the burns that he would not be able to completely heal until he could get back to an atmosphere that did not explode with his magic.

Cole was tired with the soul weary tiredness that only comes from a great responsibility and a great sense of inadequacy. He had gone weeks without sleep in this realm because try as he might all he could do was fret at the waste that was the vision he saw every time he closed his eyes . He sniffed the air and although he had been coming to this place for something like a generation of their time he could not get used to the smell of magic gone wrong. He was tired, weary, and longing for the light of the home he knew and in this world, he had been weeks without Phoebe, a month without a shave or a shower. He missed the feel and sense passion of her, he needed her, and he missed her company more than he missed her in his bed, and his body manufactured though it was, ached for her.

It was now dark; a darkness that only came in a ruined landscape. Cole had been told according to legend, the blue ground had waved with magical orange yellow vegetation, spotted with glorious coloured and scented growth that stirred the soul and made the magic of Burvjara a thing of beauty and pleasure. It had once been a landscape of peace and tranquilly doted with clusters of abodes, and small circles of commerce and learning.

It had once been a realm where magic had grown and developed, a realm that was the core of good magic, its cradle and it's collegiate, supported by an agrarian economy, …once.

Now there was chaos.

Now it was raw and ugly, its inhabitants, living on god knows what as they scavenged for food, hunter gatherers chasing the remains of the once great herds of animals, weaving coarse cloth with their inherent magic, sheltering behind shields of magic from the ever more fearful winds as the furies blew what was left of the devastated lands around.

Once there had been leaders who went to war for a purpose Cole supposed, maybe even a valid purpose. Now there were mostly anarchists, demagogues, and opportunists. Now even why the Burvjara fought was lost in legend and myth, all they knew was that they fought. Somewhere in the cycles the war may have been valid. Maybe even in some places justified, but the reason was long since lost. In the desperate need to win and survive, combatant leader after combatant leader, had made deals with the devil, or at least the source or his minions and sold their innocence, trading whatever magic powers they could to demons for weapons and support.

Or they had allied with Good and proclaimed their righteousness and sold their souls to prove themselves worthy and corrupted themselves. A living breathing example of good imploding into evil.

Sometimes Cole wondered if he was going to spend an eternity haunted by even his smallest sins as a demon. In his memories of his demon years, Cole went back to when the old Source had ordered the demonic intervention in this place generations ago. Cole, the demon Belthezor , had been present, standing slightly to attention as his demon master had discussed the advantages to demondom, of what demons could do and gain form this civil war in Burvjara. Strangely Cole remembered from the time, his main reaction to that meeting beyond the fear he had carried as his constant companion in his demon existence, was boredom. He had felt that this damned realm was of no interest and no importance to him. Now it was his passion, his obsession.

Ironic too was that when he had first been called through the spirit winds to this place his first reaction was irritation and annoyance. He was in the middle of one of Africa's more intense magic crisis and he and Phoebe were happily sharing their secret that Pookie

"How in the hell am I supposed to fix it" he had demanded of his brother guardian, the fussy little monk-like Therold. Therold had just told him that it was written the demon guardian Belthezor would fix the problems of the war torn realm where children were born to breathe burning magic air, where no one in he memories of the ancestors to the third remove had lived without a daily war started supposedly for a point of honour and truthfully in a confusion of greed, moral outrage, patriotism, clan loyalty and propaganda that no longer had any meaning.

"It is written" Therold told Cole peevishly "that you fix it and that the peace engendered fixes a great evil in this realm as a return of the debt." He pressed his lips and dared Cole to argue.

Cole took up the are "I'm not of this goddamn realm" Cole insisted "so how does anything I do, put them in debt to it? I live in the spirit winds and you know it."

Francesca, the whitelighter sitting to one side of this argument, raised her eyes and shook her head regretfully. Although she had absolutely no gift of the future, she did not need Phoebe's premonitions to tell her, that Cole and Therold's mutual antipathy meant that travelling the path to her immediate eternity was not going to be an easy journey.

Therold had pursed his prim lips. "It is written "he said "" I only know it iss written and it is written it will happen soon. It is not my wisdom to interpret the readings and prophesies."

"They aren't prophesy, they are the result of a goddamn natural phenomenon, an eclipse of the realms, so don't try and make some holy grail out of them" Cole retorted sarcastically. He all but slammed his teacup down.

Even the mutual dislike Therold and Cole had for each other did not make Therold ignore his duties as host. And the tea ritual added to Cole's irritation. In the 4 months since Cole had 'met' Therold, his relationship with the guardian had gone from amusement at his prissy dislike to active resentment ,as he recognised Therold's great power and precise wisdom which was not in anyway tempered by the affection and respect that the other guardians, Proctor and Arturo held for Therold.

The relationship was not helped by Therold's blatant admiration and courtly love for Cole's beautiful, charming and gracious wife, Therold's words, based on no reasons that Cole could fathom. Given how much Cole loved Phoebe, he deeply resented that some-one else, another guardian, should feel the need to appoint themselves her champion. That he no longer bothered to hide it, caused Francesca to purse her lips and raise her eyes and Therold to pointedly ask about Phoebe's well being every time he saw Cole. Phoebe on the occasions she met Therold was so delighted to be the object of worship from afar she played the role of the angelic heroine to the hilt. Which added to Cole's irritation and Francesca's amusement.

Francesca had clearly decide that any meeting between Therold and Cole where the monk like guardian was driven by his courtly devotion to Phoebe needed to be strictly supervised and she had been present at every meeting between them, leaving Cole to feel he was being kept on a very tight leash. Cole had exploded several times about Therold to Francesca and she tutt tutted at her most schoolmarmish and told him to learn some respect.

"In the old demon hierarchies you would have been ground to your knees for even thinking such thoughts about a higher ranking demon" Francesca pointed out.

"I don't concede Therold is higher ranking "Cole spat.

"Cole grow up "said Francesca and thought it better not to tell Cole that what he said about Therold were mild compared to what Therold said to her about Cole especially when he fussed his concern that Belthezor was not worthy of his wife and he feared would not protect her the way she deserved to be protected.

Phoebe's smug smile when Cole complained made him certain Francesca in one of her regular gossip meetings with his wife had told Phoebe just how badly Therold thought of Belthezor. There were times when Cole bitterly regretted sharing any part of his guardian life with Phoebe mostly because she embraced and adapted to it far more easily than him.

At this particular meeting Francesca sipping her tea because no-one friend, opponent or source of constant irritation escaped Therold's ritual of hospitality serving rare and exotic and perfectly brewed tea, smiled warningly at Cole, her crooked face taking on a cultivated neutral expression.

"It may be written I fix it but" Cole slammed his tea cup down turned around and back again to see Therold's prissy irritation evident in the way he held his cup and pushed his upper lip forward. "I don't have a clue how to fix it "Cole told them.

"Well clearly as it is written" Francesca told him calmly "that you do fix it, so I assume you think you think of something" She smiled "I have faith."

"Gee thanks Mrs Rinaldi 'Cole thought months later in his realm time as he leant back against the rock and it bit into his burned back and he shivered with pain and cold. "Your faith really inspires me to keep going."

And then he laughed out loud, Cole winced at the smell and wriggled uncomfortably, the aching pain in his back made sleep impossible, even if his hyperactive brain had let him. He told himself it really did not matter. Last night in the realm he lived he had lain happily with Phoebe curled against him, his arm protective across her rapidly expanding belly. Happy. And tonight he would do so again.

In his realm, he had spent much time with the combatants from all sides, pushing demanding, and cajoling they keep evil out of the war, because he could not stop the war. He did not know how to stop the war, all he could do was hope that he could keep the great powers out of it and the basic core of good that he found, to his shock, in these beings would somehow sort itself out. Which did not strike Cole as anything as positive as fixing he problem.

Cole leaned back against the harsh stone trying to face some sense of it. He heard some of Glock's small band shuffling around clearly unable to sleep but as with everything else they accepted this with stoic fatalism.

And Cole deciding he hated that fatalism as much as he hated the war hunkered down against his rock and allowed his tired and over active brain to visualise Phoebe and lose itself in the emotion he felt for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Faithfully Yours

Part 1: The glory of battles victorious

Chapter 3

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."   
Oscar Wilde

…………………………………

As sleep did not come Cole wondered what Phoebe would say to him if she saw him huddled up against a rock, clothed only shredded jeans with a few scraps of silk shirt. Fuss him, touch his face gently, cuddle up to him to keep him warm he thought or tell him off for being careless or tell him he had chosen his path deal with the consequences, or more likely manage to do all three. He could see her smiling as she said it, knowing full well she was being unreasonable and knowing he knew it.

Seeing in his mind Phoebe's smile he was finally filled with a kind of peace. He half-dozed for a short time, holding onto the vision of Phoebe. He only opened his eyes when he became away of footsteps approaching. He looked up into the long length of the Burvjara leader of this group, Glock standing above him.

By the standards of the where Cole now lived these were not a pretty people, although he had been amused to hear muttered disparagingly when they had not realised he could hear, that if the ogres and greater creatures of magic came you would think they would have a more pleasing appearance. And Glock was not conceded to be attractive physically even by Burvjara standards.

Glock was taller than many of his contemporaries, and he was darker in pigmentation, so the orange tones were almost burnt, his features so strong they over whelmed the person opposite. His nose was almost a trunk and his brilliant yellow eyes, were expressive and whilst soft now, could glint as hard as a lion when he was aroused. The roles of skin around his face took on an almost shell like texture and he had an expression that was humorous, benign until he was fighting, and intelligent.

Cole looking up also noticed the burnt orange skin had an unhealthy yellow tinge that in the Burvjara was a sign the years of deprivation and war were taking their toll. Cole smiled a welcome as he looked up, even though in the darkness of the night Glock would not have seen it. He did notice something of a welcome though and sat down beside Cole, and letting his breath go with a long sigh.

"This phase has been long," Cole said.

"Longer than many" agreed Glock. He banged around on his long dark robe making clunking noises as he hit his belongings hidden in the pockets of his robe. Finally Glock sighed ahhhh and producing a long white looking pipe that almost glowed in the dark. Glock banged some more in deep and hidden pockets where Cole knew he carried his life's possessions and produced some yellow blue weed that he carefully measured into the pipe then banged some more. This time he frowned and tried again as Cole watched.

Glock finally regretfully shook his head realising he could not find what he wanted and leaned back with a fatalistic acceptance. Cole nodded, carefully surveyed the dark and then risking flicked his fingers so fire appeared briefly at the end f then and he touched the pipe so the weed started to burn as the air lit up with sparkles when Cole's magic ignited it.

Glock sighed "You are reckless my friend "he said mildly

"Its part of my charm' Cole grinned.

Glock sucked hard on the pipe "A long phase "he agreed." A hard one"

"Very hard" Cole agreed. He was silent for a while lifting his hand to his face and sucking on the edge of his palm to ease the tension

"You need to learn the pleasures of smoking" Glock told him amused.

"Where I come from" Cole told him good humoured "the pleasures of smoking would get me ostracised, banned and a lecture by everyone I met."

"As I fear peace and civilization may have its disadvantages," Glock commented wryly, drawing long and hard on the pipe and blowing a thin cloud of yellow/blue smoke into the air.

"I am not sure where I come from is entirely civilized or at peace" Cole told him. "At least if you define tolerance of others frailties as civilization."

"You think introducing the joys of smoking would make your realm civilised?" Glock asked.

"No "said Cole "I think a little less persecution of those who are tempted might do it though. Blame the sin and not the sinner." he said "But then I used to be a demon, and I've been accused of being preachy."

"A radical idea" commented Glock and sucked on his pipe. '"Some accusations must stand my friend" he added

Cole laughed.

Both were silent for a while.

Cole thought of the being beside him. In his journeys to this war torn, seemingly godforsaken realm, Cole had come into contact with many of the combatants, He has seen foot soldiers, females, offspring, leaders and underlings, some he respected, some he forced to his will, some he cajoled. But in all of them, there were none he had respected and liked as this creature beside him.

In another time, in a time of peace and civilization Glock may have been a college professor. The one, who first year students hated, feared but still jumped to attention at his entrance to a room. Thirty years Glock would be the professor they would tell their children was the inspiration of their success.

Glock had a dry satirical sense of humour that sometimes crossed over into gallows humour as situations failed. For the most part he retained the slightly distracted demeanour of a college professor until he was in action then his yellow eyes focused and burnt with an intensity that Cole could easily empathise with.

Glock could be decisive, tough and he was not afraid of the responsibility of his role. He was the only leader Cole had come across amongst all the combatants who was totally incorruptible, not by the standards of a society where all constraints and morality had given way to survival but by those of any so called civilise ones. Glock was uncomfortably incorruptible. He smiling said it was easiest way out of any moral dilemma when Cole had talked about the cost of incorruptibility to him. But it was also apparent Glock was tired, burnt out and it was something Cole had seen before in the leaders of the Burvjara and he had seen such beings fade away more than give up. Glock, a great leader ,was close to his limits.

Glock sat quietly smoking. Cole watched the flickering light and asked, "You want a barrier up? The opposition may see that light flickering."

'No "answered Glock firmly. "I feel like being reckless. Its part of my charm" he added

Cole grinned.

Finally, Glock asked, "You are going soon?"

"First light "Cole answered, "When you move on."

"When will you be back?" Glock asked casually.

Cole had times before learnt to respect this creature with the truth "Cycles more than phrases' he answered, "When the demons come back?"

"You stopped a great evil this phase" Glock told him.

Cole shrugged. "I wish I could say it would not come again," he answered.

"I would not believe you my friend.," Glock said drawing back "There will be those on all sides who will not thank you for what you did today but I think I thank you. We lost brethren" and he glanced toward the funeral pyre. "We all lost brethren. But I think without you, we all would have lot more and not just lives.'

"I have told yo before. You owe me nothing," Cole said. "The other way."

"Oh I understand you feel some connection to fix this place," said Glock. "But I think my friend you flatter yourself if you think you can do that."

"I cannot fix it. My magic is not that strong "Cole told him bluntly. And did not tell him what it meant when a creature as powerful as a guardian said that.

"I have appreciated your honesty." Glock answered with an ironic twist that indicated he understood what Cole did not say. "And the truth is I do not believe magic can fix this place either. I believe, my friend that more magic is the last thing we need here. I believe, much better you take your great magic back to your perfect realm. And live the life you do, never to return, if you think magic will fix this." Glock drew on his pipe. "More magic will just give the demons reason to come back and steal it, and the combatants, something to fight over." he said seriously. "and those who call themselves Good but fear our ability to manage our magic independent of their supervision a reason ton invade us to ..protect us." he added

Cole nodded "I know "he took a breath. "My realm isn't that perfect" Cole said awkwardly. "Just a place…. I love, a place with people I love, otherwise just a place."

"I am honoured you tell me the truth of who you are, Ogre" said Glock with a half smile "and it pleases me to know that there is something beyond" and he waves his hand "this. It gives me hope., and this realm has run out of that , so hope is a strange feeling. To know there are other possibilities" he said" Even if it is odd that in your realm the grass is green an the sky is blue. So yes I understand it is not perfect my friend, Cole" said Glock drawing on the pipe.

Cole said nothing because he knew he had talked too much about his home and that had not been wise in such a land, and yet when Glock asked he could not bring himself to lie or refuse to answer.

Glock drew on the pipe again understanding.

"I do wonder" Glock continued filling the slightly awkward silence "what it would have been like to live as they did here in bygone days, previous to ….this." he waved his hand again. "I do wonder what it would be like to live in a clan, the way the old ones did. Not fight in the name of one that barely exists as much more than a name, as I do. "

Glock sucked hard on the pipe, the yellow blue flame flickering in the dark. "I do wonder" He said, "How it would be to have your parents seek a mate for you. To have a mate and live with the sound of females who were not war hardened survivors. I wonder what it would be to know females who have the time to care for you and them."

"More difficult than you can imagine" Cole drawled

"If you say so my friend" replied Glock. "But I still wonder what it would be like to encounter mating in a bed, in a dwelling, with time and affection. Instead of crawling together on stony ground, under a blanket, sneaking a joining like animals in the night, because like everything here it is ….survival. I wonder what it would be like to have time to watch the offspring grow, to know your offspring" he said. Glock shook his head. "Sometimes I think instead of peace talks every few seasons, which are in truth little better than jousts where we make war with words, not weapons, we would serve our realm better taking the time to watch the offspring play.

"I have witnessed these… jousts" Cole said. "When I came here first, I had hope. I was naïve. There are no spoils to be won, yet the participants fight as if they won something just from winning words."

"Pride. Fighting is our existence," Glock a small laugh in his voice "But I recall we did that even before the calamity, but with words." He laughed out loud "except where our mates were concerned. Then we fought with weapons to guard them." He sucked again on the pipe "so maybe taking a proper mate would not free me from fighting. I fear, like all Burvjarians all I would do is fear for my mate's fidelity. I would watch and guard and fight for her."

Cole said nothing.

"It is a strong instinct to guard the chastity of our mating" said Glock "did you know that was the cause of out troubles originally, or at least the spark that flamed it? It has always been our weakness, this damned wanting ownership of our mates. Or it was, now we pass as animals in the night, mate and sneak on, for fear that staying in one place will kill us. "

"It started over a female? Cole asked, "No-one has ever been able to tell me why it started." Cole thought about it "I've seen your females, and they are a ferocious group. I could not see them as... chattels "he said.

Glock stopped smoking. "No" he said "that was never the case. But our… we live by our clans and their honour. There were other reasons than lusting over a female which started this. None that make sense now," he snorted "but pride and the desire to protect the integrity of the clan was the flicker that lit the war beacons."

"I see" said Cole quietly listening for anything he could find to understand this realm. It was not often Glock or any of the Burvjara were prepared to sit down and talk to him about the bygone days.

Glock sucked hard on the pipe and Cole waited for him to continue. "The mate of one of the clan's leaders was seduced by an acolyte of another. There were demands for compensation; there were demands for the female to be returned to answer for her lack of fidelity. It was a romance" Glock sighed "so naturally sense did not prevail, the lover bewitched by the female was inspired to heroics to protect her from ... the wrath of her clan's lost pride. The legend was that our females were weak." He sucked on the pipe "I see how the females fight. I see how they protect the offspring in ... the way are they are and wonder now that this was based on fidelity." sighed Glock. "A legend I suspect, to justify the unjustifiable."

"There are stories of such things in our realm "said Cole. "Illicit romance, sometimes tragedies, sometimes happy endings. I have faith in happy endings" he added and if Glock could have seen Cole's face in the dark, he would have seen a smile that Phoebe would recognise as the one he saved for her.

"If you had a mate you would not regard romance as a happiness" sighed Glock. "If you had a mate, if you lived in a clan, when offspring and clanship were the very foundation of your existence. It meant much in the times gone by I have heard, I think of it as... a fairytale. There is none left that lived it. A fantasy. A romance to tell over fires when there is nothing else to tell."

Cole stopped; he bent and rested his head and arms on his knees. "I have a…mate," he said looking sideways "I have offspring. I have romance " he added

Glock was silent in the night. He dragged on his pipe and Cole waited, nervously for his response, feeling they had hit what could be a great divide in their friendship."

"I said you are reckless my friend "Glock mused. "How many? Offspring," he asked

"One "Cole answered and stopped "three, nearly four. My...mate is pregnant. "

Glock looked at him curiously.

"Breeding" Cole, amended.

Glock said nothing for a minute "You are uncertain how many offspring you have?" he finally asked slightly amused.

"One offspring of my own. Two of my... my mate's… clan" Cole explained.

"How can you leave a mate?" asked Glock and then he smiled answering his own question "Different world. In ours, in the days before the trouble, a male once his clan selected a mate, retired to guard her, to ensure the clan continued, to instruct the offspring."

"Maybe you should call a truce to ensure that all mate" Cole answered wryly "to end the trouble"

"It was the failure of a ... leading clansman to do that which started the trouble." Glock reminded Cole, "but then legend has it he left her unguarded so perhaps you have some wisdom " he sucked the pipe "Who guards your mate?" he asked.

Cole smiled to himself. "I'm not away that long in my realm." His voice softened, "She guards herself," he said. "She ... I trust her ... fidelity "he said and then he laughed out loud suddenly remembering the movie he and Phoebe had seen last week, one she had insisted on seeing because the lead actor was her latest crush, the sometimes sportsman John Cotton. Cole had been more than a little pissed at her drooling over the muscles on a Neanderthal who could not even act. "But the truth is "he told Glock "I wouldn't care if she was not. If it came to a choice of having her lacking…. fidelity or not having her, it is no choice."

Glock stared shaking his head as he often did when Cole told him outrageous things of his own realm. "You clan maybe asked for problems in choosing a mate who obsesses you so," he mused "Legend says that was one of the problems in the clan chief whose lost mate started off the troubles. She did not… share his obsession and it ended badly."

"It is not a problem" Cole answered dryly "she shares my obsession" Cole laughed softly and even in the dark Glock could see his eyes take on a soft brilliant blue, or felt it. "I promise you my … clan strongly disapproved of my mate," he told Glock. Although I do recall my mother saying we deserved each other."

"But her clan accepted you?" asked Glock quite disturbed at this sin against his natural order. "Here they would have killed you for stealing one of their clan to such an alliance, one without the support of your clan. For putting her wellbeing so at risk."

Cole nodded "They. Her clan, tried hard enough to do just that" he agreed.

"And now they accept you?" Glock asked. "In this realm it would require a great magic, or a miracle."

"I am the living proof of both," Cole told him his voice trembling slightly.

"I congratulate you" said Glock and sucked on his pipe.

The both sat silently, leaning against the rock, Glock smoking and Cole closing his eyes.

Cole leant back against the rock, smiling at the thought that Phoebe's clan accepted him into their clan. He thought back to when was, it only a month ago, when at a Sunday night dinner, one he had actually made despite the callings of Burvjara he and Phoebe had nervously announced to the family that Pookie was on her way.

Phoebe was not thrilled at Cole calling her baby Pookie but he started it as a secret joke between them and they never quite could move away from it. Cole claimed he had the right to the first pet name, because Patsy got stuck with Whosit after Phoebe started calling him that and Cole claimed it was his right to name this one. When she stated firmly it did not work like that he started using the worst name he could think of that started with a P and now it had just stuck even though Phoebe kept insisting Cole had only done it to prove he was still an annoying arsehole.

In the first months, even though Phoebe was sure everything was okay and she felt none of the demonic evil of that first spawn and they had the fact that Patsy was all right to fall back on, they held each other up and supported each other and hoped with Cole feeling auras every day or as soon as he arrived back from wherever it was he had been.

Kiss Phoebe, check Pookie before he did anything else was the rule and then nod in relief as Phoebe anxiously clutched his hand asking. "Ok?"

When Phoebe was three months they decide to take the risk to tell the family and face the anger they had kept Pookie's presence a secret. It was maybe early, a month or more earlier than Cole had been certain about Whosit but not telling her sisters was killing Phoebe and Pookie was already making her visibility apparent.

So the next Sunday supper meal, after the children had been put to bed and the family were sitting around the table, picking at the remains of the meal. Cole had spent the meal ignoring certain sarcastic comments that were passed between Paige and Piper about the stranger sitting beside Phoebe, and Leo had spent the time pointedly informing Cole of all the things with the children he had missed.

"Quit picking on Cole "Phoebe told them. "Its not his fault he's away lately but Cole did not miss the catch in her voice. Phoebe had caught Cole's hand and nervously said "I… we have some big news to tell you."

Cole and Phoebe nervously glanced at each other.

"I'm" Phoebe started to say.

Piper had slammed her fork down "I knew it "she said hissily "didn't I tell you Leo." she demanded "Like hell she had the flu for 2 months, or gets sick from what the hell was it.."

"Shrimp" said Paige with a smirk on her face,

"Oh yeah "I remember," said Leo grinning. "Phoebe got sick on shrimp, every-one else enjoyed."

"Oh" said Cole and Phoebe looking at each other abashed.

"No congratulations?" Cole finally asked apprehensively as Paige and Piper and Leo had smirked then waited.

'"I take it everything is okay?" Piper asked quietly eventually.

"Think so "said Phoebe "I mean . it's a girl "she added "we think ..and…"'

"Is it okay Cole? "Piper asked again, her voice quiet as Paige reached for Phoebe's hand.

"As near as I can tell "he said flushing slightly. "And I sort of worked out the boy girl stuff from Wyatt and Pasty. The aura isn't like theirs."

"Patsy and Wyatt's aura were good" Paige pointed out.

"Different not evil" Cole explained.

"You had to wait longer last time to be sure," Leo pointed out.

"Phoebe waited longer, it wasn't my idea." Cole smirked while Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not saying there isn't room for me to be wrong," he said while Phoebe swallowed nervously, intently watching Leo and Piper and Paige's reaction "But I'm not wrong. Its green "he added. "her aura."

"Witch? asked Leo.

Cole nodded

"Not a male witch" Paige asked

Phoebe shook her head. "I feel it's a girl "she said.

"Well that settles it" Piper told them, taking a deep breath.

"You sure don't just want it to be okay?" Leo asked. "so you're not missing something or ignoring it?"

"I … we want it be "Cole said glancing a Phoebe who smiled at him as only a woman in love can. "But we think we're right about Pookie.

Phoebe grinned "Really think we're right" she said clutching Cole's hand as she met her family's concerned expressions.

"Pookie?" said Piper

"Oh well in that case "said Paige "YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

She jumped up and hauled Phoebe to her feet and danced her around the room awhile Leo thumped Cole's back and Piper clapped and joined her sisters in a group hug.

The night degenerated pretty badly from then with Piper and Leo and Cole celebrating very well on some of the better red wine while Phoebe and Paige a bit annoyed and then conceding the celebration was something they owed each other.

Finally Piper demanded Cole explain where he got the name Pookie from and he admitted he had seen it on the back of one of Phoebe's bodice ripper romances.

"You read those things?" asked Piper incredulously.

"Only the back " Cole answered suitably horrified at the thought. "When Phoebe leaves them lying around, so I can't miss seeing what is written there."

"You mean you don't look at the big boobed women on the front?" Paige asked.

"Don't need fantasy big boobed women" Cole said smugly "Got a real one."

"Shut up" Said Phoebe hitting him "they aren't that big and I'm pregnant."

"I know why a bra size you wear" said her husband "You have no secrets from me."

"Want to bet?" she asked cocking her head on the side.

Cole grinned.

"Phoebe, what Í don't get why you need to read that stuff" Piper said shaking her head. "When I hear what goes on between you two. Why the hell do you need to read that out of the world, impossible fantasy?"

'"Two can play at that game?" Cole muttered "Listening from the next room "he explained as Leo winced and Piper smirked.

"Four can" said Phoebe pushed "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with fantasy. I helps you deal with reality "Phoebe informed her family with her nose in the air. "Its only when you lose the difference between fantasy and reality that it becomes a problem."

"I think fantasising about some impossible sex positions and romance is infantile" Paige snipped with all the certainty of a woman in love " People fantacise , just because the real think is not right for them."

"No its not" Phoebe told her firmly, "Fanaticising is a perfectly normal healthy aspect of adult sensuality. I mean my real thing is pretty god damned wonderful" Phoebe in love, smiled raising a glass of water to Cole "And I know the difference between the real thing and fantasy "she said looking over her water glass rim eyes big and moist.

Cole smiled the special one, the one he save d for her and raised his glass to his wife.

Paige snorted in disgust

"And "said Phoebe determinedly "Miss Paige I've seen you looking at those men's health magazines, and I happen to know you look at websites, the ones with pictures of naked men, all muscle and full frontal ones too."

"When?" demanded Paige "I never..."

"Good gays website" Phoebe smirked "On my laptop."

"You checked on me "Paige blushed, embarrassed and annoyed "and that was researched when the Geztalt took over the media business. It was…"

"What was it?" Piper leaning on her glass asked innocently.

Paige blushed more, "On one of their websites I had to check" she muttered.

"You only looked at the homepage of the homemaker magazine," sniped Phoebe.

"And of course you could not check it on a work computer" Leo agreed reasonably, "So you had to use Phoebe's."

"The archbishop might have misunderstood why I was looking at the site" insisted Paige

"I didn't misunderstand" said Phoebe with a sniff.

"I don't need a fantasy "Paige insisted "I live one."

"I know you're in love with a whitelighter, a dead man," Phoebe smirked.

"Nothing fantasy about that" interrupted Piper raising her glass to Leo.

"But "continued Phoebe determinedly "looking at hot guys, eye candy is just as much fantasy as me reading those novels" she smirked knowing she had won.

"Bitch "muttered Paige "; and I do not look at them,. Mark is perfect" she sighed dreamily.

"Mark is a nice guy" agreed Phoebe. "But he isn't perfect and eye candy he's not.

"I don't need any fantasy "Piper said smugly sipping her wine.

Leo half opened his mouth "Which is why you spend all that time with your nose in the Book of Shadows reading about magic creatures," he said and swallowed as Cole mouth the word idiot at him.

Piper put the glass down firmly, to firmly. "My interest in different magic creatures is not fantasy" she told Leo firmly "Its research."

"Like Paige's?" asked Phoebe.

Piper half stood up, tossing her hair, her eyes flashing.

"I had to read some of those bodice ripper novels once "Leo told them, realising he could be in serious trouble if he didn't find a way out.

"Gee thanks Leo" Cole told him.

It worked. The girls starred at him and Phoebe glared at Cole for bringing the subject up.

"To help a charge" Leo explained "She wanted to be a writer. I thought they were mostly a hundred and ten ways to describe a penis without calling it a penis" he explained angelically.

"Le-o "said Piper.

"They are" Leo said holding his ground "you don't believe me "he said, clearly pissed an angel was not automatically believed by his nearest and dearest.

As Phoebe screeched at him, Leo got up and went into the conservatory where Phoebe had left a book lying around. He came back and read selected passages while Cole screamed laughing and Phoebe just screamed.

"So "mused Cole "Your fantasies are all over endowed Neanderthals whose total attraction is the fantasy size of their dicks" he smirked. "Baby you should have told me, we might have been able to do something to make it real."

"Ouch "said Paige

"Shut up" screamed Phoebe banging the table "just shut up all of you."

Piper found another book and read out a long passage.

"That's goddamn porn "said Paige "and impossible." she added

"You fantasy that" smirked Piper "all I can say is I agree with Paige. Ouch."

"Shut up, shut up SHUT UP," yelled Phoebe jumping up and would have run if Cole had not caught her wrist " Isn't that what you are fanaticising about magic critters ."she asked leaning so she was in Piper's face "What their dicks are like?" She stamped her foot angrily then allowed herself to be pulled down on her chair.

"SHUT UP "yelled Piper flushing half standing. "just SHUT UP "she roared

"Don't you ever dare tell me off for looking at full frontal pictures' Paige snorted at Phoebe.

Cole picked up the book, flicked a page and read.

"Its god damned impossible" he told Phoebe. "But we can try if you really dream about."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP," she screamed. She jumped up from the table again "I hate you. I'm pregnant. You are supposed to be looking after me, taking care of me. "

"Just trying to find out what you want baby" Cole explained innocently. "Seeing you won't tell me."

"I hate you" said Phoebe then she giggled "I want THAT" she said and shoved a the book with an open page under his nose.

Cole read half a line out loud then stopped, flushing. "Later" he started to say then stopped as orbs sounded.

"Interesting dinner conversation" said Francesca Cole's whitelighter as she appeared. "Don't stop reading just for me "she added while Cole flushed..

"We were discussing fantasy lives" Cole explained a little uncontrolled .

Francesca came over and took the book form Cole. She read a line "My,my" she said "Interesting…. .fantasy."'

Phoebe flushed. "they're just fantasy '

"Very fanciful ; Francesca said reading the book ."Total make believe" she added but Phoebe noticed angel or not, Francesca read a sentence more than she had to,. Not exactly night time reading for angels "Francesca added putting it down, just a trifle reluctantly.

"Phoebe's pregnant ": Piper told her.

"I, of course, did not hear that " said Francesca with a pretend frown and reached for Phoebe to hug her. "Congratulations. Your's?" she asked Cole a malicious smile taking over her crooked face . "Good Luck " she said to him as he nodded, grinned and reached for a hug.

"Why are you here? " Cole asked Francesca eventually.

"Therold needs to talk to you" Francesca told Cole. "He felt it would be better if I invited you "she added.

"I am not going over there to gulp down tea while Therold preaches at me "Cole told her like a defiant 5 year old.

"You sip tea you don't gulp it "Francesca told him school marm "And If I have to do it for the sake of the Great Balance, you can too." She said in her best don't mess with me voice.

Cole took a deep breath, thought about arguing and realised he would lose and let his breath go.

Which Francesca noticed

"After I've celebrated the news I didn't hear "she added sitting at the table and glancing again at the bodice ripper book.

Leo poured her a glass of the best red, and they all raised them in a toast.

"I'm going to have a girl. Cole's daughter our daughter " Phoebe said jumping up and dancing . Cole stood up and she threw herself at him. Cole caught her and lifted her high above him looking up into her face smiling the special smile the one that was just for her.

"I know "he breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Faithfully Yours

Part 1: The glory of battles victorious

Chapter 4

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."   
Oscar Wilde

…………………………………

"She is beautiful this mate of yours?" Glock asked Cole after a very long silence where Cole had been lost in thought about his Phoebe and Glock had sucked on his pipe.

"In my world, I have heard her described as that. You may not think so " Cole answered "But truthfully I am not the one to judge. When I see her face, all I see is the face of love."

"Here respect for a mate is ... was far more important than beauty. That is why the story of the lost mate is such a tragedy, it was a loss of respect. Love is a passion that burns and dies and leaves very little but memories and trouble for the clans." Glock mused.

"Or it is the making of the clan, reinforces it" Cole said quietly. "Same destination, just different journey" he added. "She is very special, my mate "he said

Glock drew on his pipe. "That is good "he said as Cole shivered in the freezing night '

"How ?" Glock asked "Is such a mate special? I mean no offence, 'he explained "it is my enquiring mind to wonder at such things."

"I respect her," Cole repeated: "I love her. She is... I suppose many would say she is not an easy woman to... live with. Kind, brave . wants her own way, wants what she wants when she wants it, and god help anyone who gets in her way. She loves me "he said, "That I think is the miracle. And she holds me to what she expects of some one she loves. And that my friend is a good thing. There are those who would judge her difficult. I judge her to be …. I love her "he said.

"Sounds like a fantasy "smiled Glock. "How is she difficult" he asked "This is not… we have no space to explore much past survival, "he said "To take the time to ..care about a mate, to love …and expect to be loved, even when you are not …perfect. It's a nice fairytale" he said drawing deeply on the pipe.

"If I'm being honest," Cole grinned "Its no fairytale to live. My mate, Phoebe can be… she can be wise and caring and determined to … do what is right and you think you see the wisdom of ages in her"

"You do love her" Glock said recognising the passion in Cole's voice. "You ARE lucky to have such a mate."

"She keeps it in balance, for every piece of wisdom I can be assured to be served with a … temper tantrum or a panic attack that well …may" he stopped "No may about it ..does be completely unreasonable. " Cole shook his head "Which considering my calling to ensure the balance of the realms has a certain irony. The greater her wisdom the more unreasonable she becomes. I love her.' He added "But I can never be completely ….safe with her. She makes me work for her"

"I have learnt something from this conversation" Glock mused '"There was a legend here that the magic made the females … difficult in the old days. Now I understand it is just female."

"Phoebe's a witch "Cole confessed.

Glock drew on his pipe "That explains much," he sighed

………………………

Cole shimmered into the downstairs bathroom at the manor. He had a good idea what Phoebe's reaction him wearing clothes that stank as if they had been worn in a pig manure processor, to say nothing of the way he stank, in their bedroom. Last time he came home from Burvjara she complained the smell got into the carpet and everything else and had still been crinkling her nose that morning.

"Pregnancy makes her senses… sensitive" Leo explained hastily before a full scale eruption started.

"Ha" said Cole.

"Take a shower before going near my room" Phoebe ordered Cole.

Cole checked to see what was in the bathroom in the way of towels and shampoo and frowned because they were seriously depleted. He could hear Paige and Piper talking to his father in law Victor. Cole quickly worked out he could happily avoid Victor who lately was hearing to many complaints about his absences to be totally friendly .

Unfortunately Piper had heard the shimmer noise and came to the kitchen door and called a little apprehensively "Cole "and he realised he would have to face Victor. Reluctantly he went into the kitchen.

"OMG" Piper shrieked when she saw Cole, his hair on end, wearing what looked like a month old beard, with flecks of grey, and what was left of Leo's snow parka in tatters tufts of fluffy padding hanging on the remaining strips of nylon. Cole's jeans were mostly shredded, and only a few cotton fibres away from indecency. His shoes had gaps, his shirt was filthy and mostly rag.

"What do the losers look like?" Paige asked as she sat at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee as she chatted with Victor. She had fresh scrubbed look and her hair a quick blown dry look.

"That's Leo's parka?" Piper hissed at Cole. She too had a fresh-showered look and her long hair, still damp was pulled back in a pony tale. "Do you know how much that cost? It's a top quality ski one."

"Was top quality ski one" grinned Paige.

Victor put down his coffee and stared bitterly at Cole "What have you been doing? "he demanded.

"What are you doing here during the day? Cole countered to give himself time to think.

"Dad came to baby sit, took a day off work, while we went demon hunting," Piper told him "You stink Cole" she told him "You're stinking my kitchen out."

"What demon?" asked Cole

"Geztalt demon was at it again and Leo got called out and Marly was needed at Cassandra's bookshop" Paige explained "So Victor came to baby sit."

"It's my pleasure" said Victor sincerely

Cole moved into the kitchen causing Victor, Paige and Piper to pull painful faces and wrinkle their noses. He grinned tiredly and went over to the children. Nine month-old Wyatt was just learning to crawl but clearly did not like what he smelt, as Cole picked him up and let fly with a great wail, so Piper came over. She pulled an ugly face as she got the full impact of the aroma from Cole as she retrieved Wyatt. She put her son back on the floor, his expression remarkably similar to his mother. Sixteen month-old Patsy who was sitting on the floor making a great noise with a drum, sniffed and sucked back as his father turned to him. Then levitated to his feet and backed off and spat.

Cole caught his breath, pushed down a feeling of hurt and let him go "Big hug later Patsy" he said.

Melinda was busy playing with one of her ginger cats. At nearly 6 months old, they had two different personalities. Little Cat was a spitfire who was never still. Big cat was a rag doll who was never happier than sitting on some-one's knee. To Piper's distress, besides Melinda, the only knee that Little Cat would sit on, was hers.

Melinda carefully put Big Cat down on the floor beside Wyatt who put his arm around it. Big Cat accepted his fate and purred. Melinda stood squarely in from of Cole hands on her hips 'You stink Unca Cole" she told him.

"I know honey" he said bending down and Melinda sucked her lips "No kiss" he asked.

"Okay Unca Cole " she said flinging her arms around his neck as he bent over. She kissed him firmly on his lips "You still stink Unca Cole," she told him

"I'll go have shower" he sighed returning the kiss and standing up.

"Good idea" said Piper

"Consider yourself told," Paige informed Cole.

Once Cole moved out of his range, Patsy banged on the drum again, causing his father to catch his lip, guiltily.

"Use the downstairs bathroom" Piper ordered Cole.

"I was going to," he said "haven't got the energy to fight with Phoebe over whether I stank the room out."

"What have you been doing?" demanded Victor.

"Been fighting for truth, justice and some-one's way of Life' Cole answered with a small smile.. 'Why do you think I should use the downstairs bathroom?" he asked curiously as Victor glared at him

"Upstairs pipes are blocked again" Paige sighed. "We were demon hunting. Remember '"

"Green goo" Piper nodded. "Really gluggy stuff, from hob goblin types and we blew up some acid demons as well"

"Leo knows? Cole asked with a grin. He thought about it. "Acid demons and hob goblins?" he said interested.

"Why are you interested?" asked Paige suspiciously "you haven't been interested in what we have been doing since" she glanced at Victor, "you got so caught up in your latest case" she said.

"Just asking" Cole interrupted quickly "Leo doesn't know about the bathroom?" he asked changing the subject but not missing Paige's quizzical glance.

"No" said Piper primly ."he had to go off to deal with," she eyed her father "….his charge, that's why Daddy's here. I think we need to find a few of the old time demons who just blew themselves up without slimming us."

"You all okay," Cole asked quietly, trying to ignore the pang of guilt that he was not paying close attention to the Charmed One's lives.

"Now " Piper replied arching her aching back. "Nice of you to ask" she snipped sarcastically.

"Few acid burns and things" said Paige as Victor and Cole frowned "Honest "she added "Phoebe's okay', so is Pookie " she added understanding as Cole nodded.

Where Cole had been very cautious about telling Phoebe what she could and could not do because she flatly refused to listen to him, her sisters had argued none to gently with Phoebe with about the same level of success. They were not helped by Phoebe finding a doctor who kept saying, she was pregnant not ill, and should continue to have a normal lifer, so do what she wanted to do.

"I don't suppose you told him what your normal life is" Piper demanded of Phoebe, exasperated.

"I figured Phoebe's okay" he said then shook his head "You'd be nice to me if she wasn't. You ought to be careful too Piper" he said remembering a few things he had known from the future lore that his brother Guardian was collecting from the magic eclipse of a few months ago. You aren't 25 anymore Piper "he said. "Neither are yo Paige" he added

"Shut up Cole "Piper ordered him hating being fussed nearly as much as Phoebe "neither are you and you look like shit."

"And you smell like it" said Paige.

Cole glared as her then grinned as he acknowledged she was right. "I better shower "he said, not missing that Victor was clearly pleased to see him go.

He went back through the laundry picking up four good towels on the way, then into the downstairs bathroom and ran the shower, ignoring the rattles and shakes of the old plumbing, and even the irregular water spray and gave away to the clean feeling of hot water and fresh soap. He stood there letting it wash over him, feeling the reality of walls and a roof, a long way from a war zone. He squashed down the guilt that he could escape it and return to a family that worried and cared about him. He could return to a mate, a wife who loved him and children who when they were not upset about the smell of war, devoted to him. Unlike those offspring and combatants and innocents he had left behind when he shimmered from the caves after making sure Glock's small band moved safely away with their hard won food. All they had to look forward to was a struggle for survival.

'What was all that about?" Victor demanded as Cole went out. He shook his head "are you sure Cole's not evil. He looks like hell'."

"I'm sure daddy," Piper said glancing at Paige behind his back. "More coffee? I think he has just been visiting hell. Not the underworld "she added. "The up top version.

Victor looked at her

"War "Paige explained. "As in war is hell."

"You mean?" said Victor clearly considering the consequences.

"No war in another magic realm : Paige explained hastily. "

Victor nodded then frowned, then shook his head ."Are you sure Cole's not evil?" he asked again .

"Sure" said Piper determinedly.

Victor nodded, caving in more than agreeing, and Piper poured him another cup of coffee.

"So Margaret will be here soon," Paige said firmly changing the conversation, and asking about Victor's no longer so new wife, whom all three witches actively despised.

Margaret was in her late forties, a sales executive for the firm Victor worked, attractive in a sleek, overly well groomed way that passed for sophistication. It was only a small consolation that she despised Victor's daughters as much as they despised her and to Paige's disgust, just tolerated Paige.

"Yes I called" Victor answered "She dropped the client off after viewing the building and was coming here .'I didn't think it would take this time" he said glancing at his watch.

"Important client?' asked Paige.

"Yeah "said Victor. "Managing director Buntlin Transport. Good-looking guy, 50, if you like the beefy type," he added a touch bitterly.

Paige glanced at Piper who sucked her lip.

Victor looked at his watch "I don't know why she bothers to work "he said." we don't need the money. We could travel 'he said unhappily, "Spend time with the grand kiddies.

Paige and Piper glanced at each other.

"She likes the power, being the big executive," Victor explained morosely.

"She is certainly successful, "Piper said carefully "for a woman in man's world Margaret has done very well. Real estate is a tough profession." She smiled at her father and touched his arm. "I know how hard you work daddy" she said

"Margaret knows how to sell real estate, she knows how to sell herself " Victor muttered into his coffee bitterly.

Paige and Piper carefully avoided looking at each other.

"Margaret is a woman who likes men" Victor said, "Did I ever tell you how we got together? r"

"No :'answered Paige perkily as Piper sent her daggered glare "How ?" she asked ignoring Piper.

"We…." Victor started to say, and was stopped by the phone ringing. Piper relieved at being saved by the bell walked over to answer it.

"Hi Eduardo she said into the phone. "How is Estella?"

Eduardo , Cole's office assistant and his wife had taken on a pseudo grandparent role, since Paige had forced Cole to give him a job, after years of financial struggle because in his late fifties he had been considered to old to find more work when the insurance company he worked for unemployed him. Eduardo was genuinely grateful and fond of the Halliwell family and fairly worshipped the ground Cole worked on "Sure, yes he's in the shower. I'll get him to call as soon as he gets out. Now "Piper told Eduardo "Okay. Hang on I'll get him."

She put he phone down and Paige picked it up starting a chatty conversation with Eduardo about his grandchildren.

Piper went through the back way to the bathroom. She banged on the bathroom door.

"Cole" she yelled loudly.

"What?" yelled Cole, far from happy at being interrupted in the sensual pleasures of hot water and being clean.

"Eduardo " Piper called over the noise of the shower "can't get you on your cell."

"Tell him I'll call back" Cole yelled seriously displeased at the interruption.

"He needs an answer now," Piper insisted and banged on the door. She only left when she heard the shower turn off and Cole muttering to himself.

Back in the kitchen, Piper took the phone from Paige.

"He's coming "she told Eduardo and chatted about Estelle and stories of Eduardo's grand daughter who was at college.

Paige asked Victor how he met Margaret and Piper went on talking to Eduardo to ignore the conversation Victor was having with Paige because she had enough reasons to hate Margaret.

Victor was saying, "Its not easy Paige , you love a woman but it isn't as easy as just loving her . I remember your mother."

"I understand Victor "said Paige touching his hand and glancing at Piper.

"You're sweet," said Victor as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Paige a little to eagerly.

Melinda who had retrieved Big CAT was lost in some world as Big Cat purred loudly in her lap but as she heard the doorbell go, she jumped up dropping a disgruntled Big Cat on the floor.

"I'll get it Auntie Paige" she said firmly

"Cole " roared Piper covering the phone.

"Coming" he yelled back appearing in the kitchen with his hair and body dripping wet, and the month old beard looking straggly and interesting and a towel wrapped tightly around him, and getting wetter by the second over his still damp backside.

"Eduardo, hi "he said into the phone holding onto the towel and turning his back on Piper and Victor' "What's the problem?

"Now "he said irritated into the phone ."No, Eduardo. I'm just tired and running after him now is the last thing I want. No. No. No. I'm glad you told me. And I understand Eduardo. You know me, hate sucking up to these guys just to make money. "

Victor glowered at Cole. "Patsy "he said as the drum beat hit deafening levels and Wyatt started to wail again. Wyatt needed to make a lot of noise to get separate attention, but fortunately it was something he did well.

Victor went to his youngest grandchild and picked him up. Wyatt immediately stopped wailing and snuggled close. Patsy kept hitting the drum.

Melinda ran to answer the door as the bell chimed a third time and managed to open it just as Paige came up behind her.

"Oh" Melinda said as she realised who it was'. Then she remembered her manners "Hello Auntie Margaret" she said politely, backing behind Auntie Paige in case Margaret wanted to kiss her.

Margaret wearing an immaculate burgundy suit and impeccable makeup, air kissed Paige as Melinda quickly escaped, running back to the kitchen yelling "Its Auntie Margaret. "

"Its auntie Margaret " Piper told Victor and Cole moved into a corner, his back to the family , while he still clutched at the towel and talked to Eduardo, trying to ignore the noise around him.

Victor stood up and dutifully pecked Margaret on the lips.

Piper put on her politest face as Margaret air kissed her and Paige leaned against the door jamb and enjoyed the little drama, thinking Margaret's unlined face owed nothing to nature and looked catlike and stretched and her large pert boobs were for unnatural for a woman her age and her short and styled dark hair seemed almost as rigid and as unmoving as her face.

Margaret turned away from air kisses with Piper, all the time telling Victor about her client , and how well she had done, and how charming he was and glared at the noise Patsy and Wyatt were making.

She suddenly saw Cole clutching the phone in one hand and the edge of the towel in the other, the towel wet and tight over his backside.

"Vi Vi .. Darling "said Margaret.

Piper and Paige exchanged glances as Margaret suddenly forgot her husband's name.

She tried to recover by greeting children, making sure she did not lose sight of Cole's backside. The greeting was spoiled when Wyatt refused to look at her and Patsy pulled himself away and decided daddy was a safer place to be.

Cole having finished his conversation with Eduardo, was dialling a number when Patsy stood squarely beside him, his expression peeved and his body language demanding and said dada.

Margaret talking non-stop never took her eyes off Cole's backside.

Paige and Piper avoided each other's eyes.

Victor stood up glowering.

Cole did not notice, because he was busy apologising to his client and promising him he would meet him in an hour.

Patsy said loudly dada and Cole reassured the client he would not charge him for any travelling time

Patsy put his hands on his hips then grabbed the towel and pulled hard ashe could as he tried to get daddy's attention.

Cole suddenly realising he was in trouble, grabbled the towel as it started to descend over his hips, and Patsy realising he had been noticed, pulled harder.

Piper and Paige sucked on their lips and glanced at each other again as Margaret lost her way mid sentence and positively gasped while Victor went red in the face and announced he and Margaret were leaving immediately.

Victor stood up and kissed and hugged both Paige and Piper, then did the same for each one of his grandchildren. Margaret stood still until Victor approached Patsy, still clutching onto Daddy's towel and pulling hard while Daddy talked.

Victor reached down and picked Patsy up and the towel went as far south as it could and still be of any use. Cole grabbed at it and still kept talking to the client. Margaret felt the need to kiss him goodbye.

"Sh.. Margaret " he breathed as he half turned and instead of an air kiss found a petite, nearly 50 plastic, woman all but attached to his left nipple.

Margaret lifted her head. "Cole "she breathed.

Victor plonked Patsy in Cole's free arm and catching Margaret by the upper arm dragged her to the door while Paige and Piper rolled their eyes and giggled.

Patsy planted a big kiss on Cole's face and holding the phone against his shoulder, so he could hold Patsy and clutch the by now very wet towel, Cole he kissed his son back while the client talked

Melinda stood behind them.

"Unca Cole "she roared catching his attention.

"What Melinda honey" he said bending to her, and making mmm noises to the client on the phone.

"Towel ": Melinda said firmly and Cole sighed and hauled it up as Patsy satisfied he had caught daddy's attention levitated back to his drum.

"Sorry. I'm at home " Cole told the client "Family "he added, not quite able to make it sound as if he was amused.

Cole disappeared upstairs while Paige and Piper said goodbye to Victor and Margaret, who positively gaped around the girl's shoulders as she saw him go upstairs. Victor hastily shortened the goodbye.

Cole came down dressed in a business suit his hair still a little wet and clean shaven, with a white mark around his jaw, indicating it had been a while between shaves. He had not quite lost the shell shocked look of a war survivor and Piper told him bluntly he was too focused on this war, and he had a child coming and a son who was going to have enough problems with the magic he had and needed to look after himself.

"I can't remember a time when I wasn't worried about you" she told him. "Ever since the first time I saw you. It pisses me off. I need a break from it al being a bout me."

"How about worried for me? "he asked, pinching a fresh bread roll and piece of ham she was putting out for supper. "Trust me Piper, none of it is about me. If it was I could fix it"

Piper eyed him unrelentingly "Make it about you" she suggested "then you can fix it."

"Maybe I should try that "Cole said "Don't keep anything for me for supper. Don't know when I'll be home." He told them. "Stop worrying about me" he ordered as both witches glared.

"I don't worry for you Cole" Paige said taking her chances. "Phoebe does enough of that for all of us."

Cole winced "Is she upset?" he asked.

"I would say more like pissed" .Paige told him, not unhappy with this.

"She knows what I'm doing "Cole started to say

"I think its more about what you're not doing" Paige answered.

"Oh for god's sake "he muttered stuffing bread and more ham in his mouth. "She knows what I am doing, and why. She understands" he said.

"That may be the problem" Piper told him bluntly.

"Forewarned is forearmed" Cole said sighing.

"Its constant talking about war that is driving her crazy" said Piper shaking her head.

"You going to read me a goodnight story Unca Cole?" Melinda asked him

"Can't make it tonite Lindie "he told her. He winced as her face fell and then looked aggravated as Paige raised her eyes.

"You calling over to see Phoebe?" Paige asked "to let her know you're OK."

Cole kissed Patsy who was sitting in his high chair and playing with mashing his food into coloured swirls and said defensively , "I left a message on Phoebe's cell."

"Gutless bastard" said Piper as she fed Wyatt who started to open his mouth in a loud for a loud WAH every time she turned away.

"Are you sure you need to be in these wars?" Paige asked, "You look like shit."

"You need to be in yours," Colechallenged deciding offence was a safer place. "The upstairs plumbing is blocked with green goo. You missed another day's work and I noticed Piper is walking like she got slammed into a wall again. And my wife is pregnant . You going to quit and have a normal life?" he asked smiling maliciously at Piper.

"Shut up Cole "said Piper: "Mark healed me.

"Broke your back again?" Cole asked gritting his teeth.

"Dislocated " she said "and shut up Cole. "She added at his incredulous look

He grinned and after some shuffling rounds on the board located his car keys under a chair opposite.

"Fairies?" he asked.

"Imps" said Paige. "Patsy can just levitate that high land he like the jingly sound. Which you should have been around to notice."

Cole shook his head and left muttering under his breath.

Paige and Piper finished feeding children just as Leo orbed in. He kissed the children and picked up Wyatt, anticipating a huge wail as Wyatt opened his mouth to get attention. Wyatt gurgled happily.

"Sorry I could not be around to help with the kids "Leo told Piper and Paige "tried to get home but there's no hurrying demon manipulation.'

"You stink like " Paige said turning sniffing and screwing her face up.

"Some sort of evil foul smelling weed" Leo sighed"

"Geez" Paige said rolling her eyes "Stinking god damn men"

"What "said Leo confused "What did I do?"

"You and Cole" smirked Paige.

"I haven't set eyes on Cole for nearly a week" Leo insisted really confused. "What did we do?

"You're stinking men," Paige explained enjoying herself.

"You going to tell me what happened?" asked Piper as Leo looked more confused and irritated

"Nothing much. Durand laying down the law to demons. I used to like it when I did not have to see demons and talk to them; Leo sighed "You know just define the enemy and blow then up for being the enemy. Faceless minions of evil."

Piper and Paige glanced at each other.

"Why is faceless coming into it?" asked Piper.

"Durand was advising some of the high echelons of their responsibility to keeping the lower levels under control." Leo explained bouncing Wyatt on his knee, "Got a guided tour of the lower levels and evil and realms, in an effort to prove that the upper levels had no responsibility. Durand, bless him did not fall for it. Just looked at them with his blankest expression and kept pointing out that if evil claimed to be a power hierarchy then those in power had better use it to keep the structure under control. Whole place smelt of brimstone. "Leo explained "Durand went to get very drunk to get rid of the stench. Said it reminded him while he crossed."

"Did you see Tempus" Paige asked.

"Doesn't work like that" Leo said "Explain it to the priests and the consequences and let them work on the hierarchies. All faceless, powerbrokers and guardians of evil lore. Never realised before that evil's obsession with evil as a religion was not just a way of life, but part of the great plan ." he pondered. He thought for a second "What is it about faceless demons?" he asked

Paige and Piper looked at each other.

"Funny you should mention faceless "Piper said "We had another fight with the goddamned Geztalt today. At an internal revenue office."

"Figures, demons and tax offices" Leo said happy to be in safe ground where evil was just evil. "You get him,"

"Yeah, again" said Piper. "Not sure I like where this is going. Felt like we're being set up as bloody and I mean bloody patsies." she stopped as Pasty looked up expectantly when he heard his name, then frowned at the curse. "Not you honey, "Piper told him hastily "Be a good boy, play with your drum." Patsy smiled at his auntie Piper and hit the drum as hard as he could. "That child knows to much" said.

"He's 16 months" said Leo frowning. "He shouldn't understand that."

Piper shrugged . "Given up worrying" she said. "He understands what he understands when it suits him."

"Third time you've caught those demons slipping into institutions and manipulating them." Leo said

"Well it was damned lucky the archbishop was so quick to realise what was going on," Paige said

"And just as lucky that Phoebe realise what was happening at the paper "agreed Piper.

"You need to be careful "Leo told them " You eaten "he asked.

"Just about to" Piper answered, "Cole's out. Phoebe will; be late home." Why do we need to be careful/

"You've stuffed a few attempts by faceless demons to get projects working," Leo pointed out "demons get vindictive.

Paige and Piper winced."

"We are aware of that Leo "Piper told him smugly "we've been hunting demons.. a …. little while now you know."

Leo pursed his lips. "You know demons can't afford to be seen to be weak. Something defeats them, something has to be done about them."

"What did you learn today?" Piper asked suspiciously

"To be careful of faceless demons" said Leo blandly. "They are damned dangerous."

"So nothing you're going to tell us" asked Piper.

"They're vindictive " said Leo "Even if Tempus is not directly confronting the Charmed Ones. They don't like getting beaten by witches, females" he added.

"Hell we're not just females, we're the Charmed ones . What can they do that hasn't been tried? " asked Paige.

She was greeted by silence from Leo and Piper.

"Supper?" asked Piper finally


	5. Chapter 5

Faithfully Yours

Part 1: The glory of battles victorious

Chapter 5

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."   
Oscar Wilde

…………………………………

After supper Piper and Paige put the children to bed then went to the attic to spend the rest of the night researching the Book of Shadows while Leo settled himself down to clear green goo from blocked pipes and discovered the acid content not only blocked it corroded. As it was a connection to the sewerage It should have upset him but he found working on the sewer connection a considerable improvement on touring the nether regions of the underground. He discovered the two newish ensuites were okay but the main bathroom was in serious trouble.

"Maybe evil being evil is not so okay "he thought to himself. "I wonder if they knew acid demons could cause so much aggravation."

And then shook his head at the thought that evil could sacrifice its foot soldiers for such things. Because from what he had seen with Durand earlier that day Leo was inclined to believe they would.

Piper and Paige after putting children to bed spent the night looked up the Geztalt . And learned not much more than what they knew. The Geztalt often known as the faceless ones were demons who manipulate demon sects and lost souls to control human institutions and other power sources and seduce innocents to evil through the current power sources. The picture in the Book of Shadows was of a tall grey robed creature with its hood pulled so far forward its face could not be seen. It said they could be vanquished by power of three and several other spells, all of which the Charmed Ones had proved worked.

"What I don't get 'said Paige "is the hierarchy thing. If they are supposed to be faceless why is it every time we have vanquished their leader he's appeared as a pretty hot looking mortal . Nothing faceless about him at all. How many times have we got him now? She asked rhetorically

"Three" said Piper dryly because she needed to say it

"And three times he comes back." Paige continued thumping at the Book of Shadows in a way that made Piper glad it could defend itself. "Only he isn't rising. It's a new one. So why do they pick another pretty face instead of one like this. "And she thumped the picture of the dark robed demon "I mean, the only reason we know he's the leader is because he isn't wearing a robe. Because he's the one who has a face."

"Just as well" Said Piper "It's goddamn impossible vanquishing grey faceless demons that almost seem to have no real presence and yet they seem to be the ones who run the whole thing.' Piper muttered.

Paige flicked the pages of the book and stopped. There was a page about demon feuds. "Seen this before?" she asked Piper

"No" said Piper. "Jeez I hate it when this happens. You look and look and suddenly something new is there. Bloody elders" she said waving her fist at the ceiling."

"Were thought to be behind many of the medieval wars between land baron and kings . Paige read.

"Hmm" said Piper irritated." I knew there was a reason I hated history. Why do they think we nee dit now "

"Hmm "Said Paige then read aloud "Often used certain demons species, Goblins, Spites and other creatures of the bad fairy family to undertake their work. Have been known to manipulate other demons into fighting battles, pretending alliances and then letting those sects be wiped out while they stay safely out of the fighting. Thought to be the reason Hob-Goblins became all but extinct around 1300 when they manipulated them into participating tin the crusades to do the fighting. "

"Which side?" asked Piper.

"Both "answered Paige rolling her eyes.

"Figures" said Piper "

"Hi "said Phoebe from the door. She had the overtired I'm pretending I'm superwoman look,. Her hand was clutching under her belly like Pookie was just a bit to heavy for her.

"About time" said Piper narrowing her eyes, not certain to be cross or worried and opting for both "You're pregnant and you were fighting demons all day. Its not like it isn't in your contract you can home when you need.

"John Cotton was coming into the Mirror," Phoebe informed them."" I couldn't leave could I? How often do you get a chance to see John Cotton in the flesh." She tiredly lowered herself onto the sofa. "And my god that is some flesh. John Cotton" she sighed dreamily, tired.

"'You're married "Piper told her primly

"I'm not blind" said Phoebe "and being pregnant hasn't turned me into some-one who no longer is interested in sex, or fantasy "she added. "Thanks "she said as her Big Sister Piper gave her a cushion and she put it behind he back/

"Pho-ebe" snipped Piper all Big Sister "what's he like?" she asked changing into Piper "John Cotton?"

"He's quite attractive," Paige informed them "Just not interested in seeing him in the flesh."

Piper and Phoebe stared at her

"What" said Paige going crimson "I saw a picture of him in Cosmopolitan. Sealed section. A big guy. Tall guy "she added biting her lip "don't like seeing them in the flesh" Paige told her sisters. "Always get disappointed when I work out what's been airbrushed. Or they're short."

'"Nope not this one "sighed Phoebe wistfully "he has muscles, "she held her hands up "Big muscles. You can see them rippling under his clothes. And eyes big and hair sort of crinkly but guys' hair and well a bit …Neanderthal I guess, but a man. Did I mention muscles? " she asked as Piper nodded. Phoebe shut her eyes seeing John Cotton walking along the corridor with his muscles rippling "and he's got a flat belly. And buns ": she said as Piper nodded "Did I mention the buns."

"Not until now "said Piper interested "He has good buns."

Phoebe stretched her hands then clawed them squeezing into mid air "Great buns" she said

"That good "said Piper "I like a good pair of buns on a man. It's the first think I notice.'"

"You're married" said Paige snippy.

'"Since when does being married mean I can't look? "Piper asked, head on the side.

"Why would you want to look, when you have some thing special, wonderful; a man who just cares? Who is special?" insisted Paige her eyes clouding over with emotion, dreamy sighing to herself.

"Yeah well I like Mark" Piper replied crossing her arms "But in the buns department. Mark has his limits ."She told Paige who scowled and started to huff.'

'How dare you" Paige sniffed "Mark is perfect. He's wonderful, gentle he's kind…"

"And not bad in the sack either "added Piper.

"Being in love is spiritual, soulmates, connecting at a level something way outside physical" Paige informed her sisters. "What were you doing checking out Mark's buns, Phoebe " she demanded realising what Phoebe was saying.

"Did I sound like that when Cole and I first got together?" asked Phoebe innocently.

"'Yes "said Piper irritated "every time you and Cole got together. You divorce him again so you have to get together again and I'll kill you."

"I'm over that nonsense now " said Phoebe firmly. She sighed "John Cotton sure is a man."

"I think you two are terrible for even looking "snipped Paige/ "I never would. And you have kids. Both of you. And keep your damned eyes off my man's buns." she ordered.

"Piper looked at Cole's buns too" Phoebe soothed Paige.

"Well Cole's Buns are worth looking at" said Paige and flushed as Phoebe smirked.

"Leo not worth looking at" Piper asked miffed.

"Were great, a bit chubby now" Phoebe answered with the brutal honesty of a sister. "You shouldn't cook for him" she told Piper

"Well John Cotton ain't going to return admiration for a fat woman" Piper retorted, knowing her sister's the vulnerable spots.

"Some men find the image of a fertile women very .. stimulating" Phoebe informed them, her lower lip trembling.

Paige who had witnessed innumerable returns to childhood taunts between Phoebe and Piper and occasionally felt left out that shared heritage was missing for her interrupted to stop the impeding battle before any-one scored a decisive victory "Did you check your kids?" she asked Phoebe. "Or were you to busy thinking about John Cotton?"

"I would never put lust over my kids" Phoebe told her sister snippily. "All asleep. Pasty is in his bed."

Pasty had the baby bed, now with protected sides but no longer a cot, curled up with teddy 2, Phoebe had cried when he was promoted from the cot.

Wyatt has his thumb in his mouth." she said to worry Piper who was still feeling guilty about weaning him. And Melinda and Big cat are also asleep." Phoebe added satisfied she had scored a points victory "little cat is on your bed Piper".

"And your husband asked? Paige asked feeling the battle was to one-sided and Piper who was looking flushed with guilt needed some backup.

"Cole left a message on my cell" Phoebe told them, clearly pissed "My husband is back from demon wars and sucking up to a client" Phoebe said snippy. "I'm stuffed. He should be here sucking up to me." she added snatching defeat from gthe jaws of victory.

Piper smirked.

"Cole looks like hell " Piper, working on the advantage she had been handed, informed Phoebe. "Really bad" She added as Phoebe's face showed her concern

"Well I wouldn't know" Phoebe snipped "I didn't see him. He left me a cell message. He could have shimmered over to let me know he was okay." She said, trying to appear like she did not care and then spoiling it with a little sniff.

"But then he would have caught you drooling over John Cotton wouldn't he?" asked Paige not entirely sympathetic.

"Where are we with demons?" Phoebe asked hastily retreating to fight another day.

"Faceless high ranking demons call Geztalts, lead by a good-looking demon called the Geztalt. Sounds like he leads but vanquish it and they just seem to appoint another one. Use all sorts of magic groups, cults to do their dirty work, to stir up trouble set people again, make groups behave nuts and start fighting, fell out of favour with the last source. Been out of favour for 500 years." Paige gave her the cliff notes version. '

"I'm am guessing they weren't completely buried for 500 years" Phoebe said.

Her sister looked at her with the extreme irritation they always showed when she blurted out the truth,.

"Faceless demons working in the background." Phoebe answered a little to smug. "they would survive wouldn't they?"

"Not in the background now" Piper said "In fact seeing them today and like we did the last three times is not the modus operindi."

"Guess they must be back in favour" Phoebe said. "And maybe having to demonstrate they are worth it."

Piper and Paige drew pissed off breaths.

"What? asked Phoebe as her sisters glared at her "It just comes out" she said.

"God I admire your ability to understand how evil thinks" Paige said genuinely.

"It's a gift" Phoebe grinned. "So those damn goblin things we were fighting?" Phoebe asked

"Just another creature that they used." Paige answered flicking through the book 'a variation of hob goblins, all brawn, no brains."

"Didn't you say they nearly destroyed hobgoblins?" Piper asked Paige.

'Nearly being the operative word "said Paige." Must have regenerated with extra special strength. That was super strength green goo "she added ."and the acid made it ...interesting."

"I can still feel it creeping down my back "Phoebe said with a shudder. "Nothing like demons who invent bigger and better weapons."

"That is all those creatures are "Piper said "Weapons. Although its interesting the way they developed from the ones in the original picture to what we saw to day." She pushed Paige away from the Book of Shadows open and pondered on the picture showing small bent gnome like creatures with sharp fangs.

"They're evil Piper" Phoebe said warning "so now matter how interested you are in magic creatures. Leave it "she ordered

"I was not going to be interested . I'm researching" Piper started to say and Phoebe snorted.

Both were stopped from further discussion as orbs sounded and Paige's whole body tensed and shuddered and her face took on an expression of a girl undeniably in love.

Piper sighed, Phoebe raised her eyes as Paige's beloved Mark appeared. Paige who had not seen him for six hours rushed to him.

Mark using the 40 something face, sandy receding hair and intelligent humorous eyes smiled, his grey eyes was not hiding what he was feeling. Paige taking quick kiss whisper in his ears as he put his arms around her giggled and his face took on the soft angelic expression of a man in love before he carefully put her out of his arms.

"Thank god I'm married and past that" said Phoebe sanctimoniously.

"Past what ?"asked Mark his grey eyes dancing as he looked at Pookie. Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

"Elders have anything useful to say, "Piper asked snakily.

"Many useful things" Mark nodded refusing to be drawn. Piper and Phoebe had a so far unsuccessful mission in life to get Mark angry enough to lose his air of cool control, and his humour.

Paige swore they would not be able to do it. They had certainly got nowhere near in the last three months. Piper and Phoebe had had a two month honeymoon period with Mark, being sweet to him for Paige's sake. It had lasted until he had calmly and patiently insisted that they respect the order of magic during the time the Geztalts had homed in on the archbishop, and they had realised he was happily taking advantage of their forbearance and consideration for his relationship with Paige.

Both Piper and Phoebe were getting very frustrated that Mark baiting was turning out to be such an unsatisfactory sport.

"You mean, what did the Elders say about faceless demons" Mark asked tongue in cheek as Piper tapped her foot and Phoebe pulled a face. " They said it looks like they have returned to favour with Tempus." he said softly.

"We figured that out" said Piper with her I hate stupid whitelighters voice

"They think Tempus has a preference for targeting major institutions, especially financial ones" Mark informed the witches "and these Geztalts are using it to jump to power."

"We figured that "said Phoebe, looking at him smugly.

"Any help on how to get them?" Piper demanded. "They just resurrect with another leader every time we get them;

Mark shrugged "Well if all the bureaucrats I dealt with are any guide that is because it more a face than a leader" he said "it may be satisfying to get to be the leader but something of pyric victory. They just find another one if it gets vanquished."

"We figure that said Piper while Paige keeping close to Mark glared at her.

"How do we get them?" Phoebe demanded.

"The whole sect?" asked Mark "Go to the underground and blast them' He suggested calmly.

"That's impossible and you know it" Piper started to say and then caught Mark's grin.

"Okay" he said, "you can't get them, the way to stop them is to expose them. Stop them hiding, give them recognisable faces."

"Why ?"asked Piper snippy.

"Their faces will be recognisable evil" Mark explained.

"Did the elders say that?" demanded Phoebe. "I'm impressed 'and as I am never impressed with elders I guess you are saying that."

"Interpreting" Mark admitted gently as mile twitching at the corner of his mouth. He did not miss the expression of frustration both Piper and Phoebe were wearing.

"How do we expose them?" Paige asked

"Ah that one I cannot interpret" Mark answered "Elders are looking into it"

"That's good "Phoebe said sarcastically.

"One of the elders learned the reason they fell from grace under the old source was they were forced out in the open during the Great Fire of London ." Mark said.

"I hate history "snarled Piper as Mark smiled gently but waited without answering "Why? "she asked when she realised he could remain silent longer than her.

"Apparently a large number of people behaved far better than could be reasonably expected" Mark explained. "No-one was killed and they rebuilt London. And they were exposed by their failure to capitalise on the possibilities. Turns out once they had to expose their faces they could be defeated like any other demon."

"I hate history "said Piper.

"I know" Mark agreed as Paige glowed with pride.

"How do we expose their faces" asked Phoebe.

"Working on it " Mark answered seriously. "Getting information on the Geztalt is damnably hard" Mark said.

"Good" said Phoebe then grinned acknowledging the battle was drawn. Mark a true angel refrained from even a mild gloating smile.

"Useless Elders" said Piper. "I take it the last little bit of information si why we got the new entry in the Book of Shadows.

"I would assume" said Mark. "I don't know why this sect is such a secret. When I ask things get tight up there" he said

"I can remember fighting the Triad" Piper said "Six thousand years of fighting them, and the Elders did not even know where they fitted in the hierarchy."

"I always figured some-one up there knew" Phoebe mused. "What?" she said as her sisters glared and Mark's grey eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

All three witches and their whitelighter thought for a while.

"You do need to know that history records Geztalts as being very vindictive to those who ….thwart them" Mark suggested.

"How?" asked Phoebe while Paige's expression of pride made her feel nauseous, or maybe Pookie was reflecting her mood she acknowledged to herself.

"Elders think that you guys need to be careful" Mark said seriously "Geztalt won't try and get the Charmed Ones but they may find a way to make your lives pretty damn miserable, upside down using some of their minions and acolytes."

"And what do you think'" demanded Piper hands on hips. She was not as willing to concede this Battle as Phoebe

"I think that any advice to be careful, when you piss off demons, is a good reminder, regardless of what you think of the people giving it "Mark answered gently, now more concerned that Piper listened to him, than he won.

"Ego aside if the Source cannot get the Charmed Ones, none of their … acolytes can," Piper pointed out. "Demons fight in hierarchies, as well as live in them. Those goblins and acid things only come under the direction of the upper level demons. They know they will be vanquished before they start if they try."

"Bees die when they sting," said Mark "but if enough do it they can kill you. And being able to kill bees doesn't protect you from dying from bee stings."

Piper crossed her arms "Leo already suggested" and she stressed the word suggest "we be careful."

"Leo is highly respected by whitelighters and elders" said Mark quietly.

"That is not what they said when he was a whitelighter." Piper pushed

'Hindsight and history are wonderful things" Mark said gently. "But I know you hate history so I won't say anything else." he grinned.

Piper glared and then grinned acknowledging a worthy opponent. Mark half nodded

"Okay "said Paige "Battle over message given. "You want to talk about … exposure in my room " Paige asked grabbing Mark's arm, before another round could start.

"I believe that would be a pleasure" Mark answered quietly and then a look of sheer sexual anticipation flashed across his face.

Paige hauled him downstairs but not before she heard Piper mutter "There is dead and dead and Mark isn't dead," and Phoebe giggle.

Finding places for her and Mark to hide had become something of an obsession with Paige. As in all day every day every conversation. She felt she was under constant surveillance by the Elders. She never felt alone.

Mark and Paige were able to communicate as they liked to call it in the manor because for some months Paige had fretted about being tracked by the Elders, and fearful they would watch her. Piper had tried sharing her experiences about not being watched but that had fretted Paige more

Cole finally became so irritated by the never-ending conversation he had put an end to it by flicking his fingers.

"Now they can't track you in your room" he said. They won't know who is there or what you are doing."

"And they'll know it "she argued, always suspicious of Cole's magic.

"Tell them you want some privacy" Cole told her. "You used a privacy spell."

"They will say its personal gain" Paige insisted. "There's a backfire."

"There is you can't use magic in your room Cole told her . "But its okay I can.""

"Who says there won't be magic in my room?" Paige asked him artfully" Thank you "she said happily.

"You're welcome," Cole said amused and deciding he was much better off not understanding witches and women.

Up in the attic Phoebe and Piper watched Mark and Paige disappear downstairs

'Paige does know Mark isn't that good-looking?" Phoebe asked " I mean I respect him and think he is very smart and ethical and I like him. But.. well he ain't John Cotton" she said.

"I don't think Paige sees him the way we do" said Piper shaking her head "You only have to look at her" she added

"I really did look like that "Phoebe asked. "besotted and blind.":

"Used to" said Piper slowly purposefully.

Phoebe swallowed "I still love Cole "she insisted "I mean how could I not love him?"

"I don't think that is the problem is it?" Piper asked quietly.

"You love Leo," Phoebe said. "Having two kids and life and magic hasn't killed your romance has it."

"No "said Piper "But it isn't the same as it was. I mean'" she stopped and thought about it "wouldn't want it to be, would I? Leo and I were pretty … nauseating" She sighed, "I mean imagine like it was. All the Leo and Dan and which one will I choose, and bad drama. How could I have even thought Dan instead of Leo?"

"Dan was sort of cute" Phoebe remembered.

"In an okay to look at but not for life way" Piper dismissed Dan "I'm glad that was over quickly. I not the sort who liked the doubt and the pain, and the will he or won't he, is he or isn't he stuff. Don't miss that nonsense at all."

"Don't miss the excitement?" Phoebe said a little catch in her voice.

"Is that what you're missing" Piper asked seriously

"No "Phoebe shook her head Iget plenty of excitement. When Cole's here." She smiled, little girl "I… just regretting growing up. A bit at times.. Just Cole. I know whatever he said, this war thing is killing him and lately, even when he's here he is feeling it. He feels responsible and nothing Francesca and I say will convince him that he's not and that wars happen and that no one person can make a war happen. But I want to yell and scream and demand attention but I know I have to be grown up. Its really nothing about me. He needs support and comfort . Grown up stuff like that " Phoebe told Piper "It was a lot easier being a naive kid. and you know I miss being a kid. That kid I was had fun," sighed Phoebe.

'That kid you were had to be carted off to a doctor by Grams and was god damned lucky the only thing she caught was treatable " Piper told Phoebe unsympathetically.

"Well I did not say everything was great "Phoebe said flushing "But you know I always said I loved being safe with Cole, to do what I wanted. Well maybe a little less safe might help me feel a little less ... married."

"I promise you sister," Piper told Phoebe "Whatever you say Cole isn't and never will be safe for you or anyone else. He's a guardian and one of the most powerful creatures in this and any realm we know and there is still enough demon nature there to be just as dangerous as he ever was. And just don't forget he's still Cole and he may have developed but he hasn't changed. He's still an arsehole."

"I'm worried about Cole "Phoebe sighed "And I love him and I feel selfish as hell for wanting more when I know partly its because of he trusts how I feel about him, he's sort of .. taking me for granted. He gives but it seems sometimes when he kisses the kids ahead of me., or won't tell clients to go to hell he wants to be with me or….. I hate growing up." She said.

"We all do "agreed Piper.'

"And I get really pissed when Paige goes all weak at the knees and... when Mark turns up'" Phoebe took a deep breath "Because It wasn't that long ago I was like that."

"Gooey "giggled Piper. " that's how I felt about you and Cole sometimes."'

"Not lately" said Phoebe.

"Pretty lately" insisted Piper "May I remind you that 3 months ago, you and Cole went on a riding trip in Mongolia and I could have killed both of you for doing it when I found out you were already pregnant. "

"I know "sighed Phoebe happy with memory ' it was fun. Cole looked pretty ridiculous riding those little Mongolian ponies, especially when one bucked him off"

Piper sighed "And three months later you're bitching about being an old married woman.

"No three months later I'm bitching about a war happening and how damn hard it is to be grown up and be loyal and responsible when I know when he is with me his mind is somewhere else." Phoebe explained.

"Well maybe you shouldn't try so hard "suggested Piper "Maybe you're making it to easy."

"Hmmmm" said Phoebe contemplatively "I nearly wrote myself that advice, but then thought it was mean" she said "Maybe I should listen to me and you" she said.

"Or "suggested Piper remembering she and Phoebe could were still having sibling wars ."You could throw him out for awhile so you can enjoy all the romance of getting back together.

"He won't let me" Phoebe said regretfully.

"Mean works for me" said Piper.


	6. Chapter 6

Faithfully Yours

Part 1: The glory of battles victorious

Chapter 6

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."   
Oscar Wilde

…………………………………

In a part of the Underworld that was seen as one of the most powerful magic centres the Geztalt demons, had again set up their headquarters.

Traditionally this place had belonged to the Geztalt sect but they had been driven out by the Old Source when their enemy the Brotherhood of the Thorn had risen in is influence after successes in promoting witch burning in the 16th and 17th century. Fearful of the growing power of the Brotherhood, the Geztalt had promised the Source the use of rat demons to spread the Bubonic Plague would ensure the leaders of Europe would sell their souls and their kingdoms to escape it and blame the witches, which would lead to the complete annihilation of the hated enemy of demons.

The Great Fire of London was supposed to be the culmination of the Geztalts efforts. A catastrophe that would convince all European leaders that they were at risk and ensure they allied themselves with evil against an invisible enemy. They would use a leaderless threat that was all the more frightening for its anonymity because the powers in Europe could never tell where an attack would come from. And because the Geztalt were faceless, they knew exactly how frightening such was an enemy that appeared to have no humanity . The demons watched with satisfied amusement as witches who were blamed for the Great Plague, were cursed as magic and perceived as a non-human enemy, and therefore treated with complete inhumanity.

It had nearly worked as more witches were burned at that time than in the history of the world.

But then the calamity of the Great Fire of London happened. With as many as 7000 people a week dying from plague in a city with a population of 300,000 the Geztalt convinced the Source, Europe would be his when the Fire finished off the rest of them and those who had supported the magic females turned on them.

Only it had not happened that way. The Fire destroyed the London city but the leaders had showed courage and kept their heads and the result was that although London burnt, many of the hovels of London that were destroyed were rebuilt and the city rather than being destroyed became greater. No mortals died in the fire, the leaders refused to allow the calamity to be blamed on witches and the many, many rat brother demons who had been so proud of their alliance with the great Geztalts were destroyed in the fire along with the fleas they used to spread the plague.

As the Source saw his plans fail, The Brotherhood were able to convince him that the Geztalt were the sole cause of the failure and he had driven them from their traditional halls. However neither he nor the Brotherhood were quite able to destroy them as they lurked in the underworld, consorting and quietly advising demon sects disillusioned with the Source and resenting the influence of the Brotherhood. The most vindictive of demon sects, they waited their opportunity to destroy both the Source and the Brotherhood. What they had actually done to influence the Seer to promote the madness that lead to the Old Source's downfall was a secret that died with the Seer.

Now Tempus was the Source and highly suspicious of any of the cohorts of his predecessor. The Brotherhood's failure to deliver him any immediate and decisive victory in the quest to turn Africa to evil had lead Tempus to resurrect the Geztalts and return their halls to them on the condition they demonstrated their value and their loyalty.

The Geztalt knew their resurrection to the court of Tempus was a means of countering the influence of the Brotherhood. But this was no issue for the Geztalt, it was their way to insinuate, as supporters, and adherents and to use the tenets of alliance, of friendship, and faceless contribution to the great projects of evil to take control. The Geztalt in their time had controlled more than one Source and ruled supreme and they knew how to do it again. Their philosophy of success was to manipulate and control the face of evil while remaining hidden themselves and they believed their Great Failure with the last Source was because that scarred demon had chosen to hide his face as well.

The great secret of the Geztalt had always been the magic and power they drew from their traditional halls. A nexus of the Underworld protected them from other demons and had places for secret and safe deliberations. It also had great cavernous Halls that were spoken of with reverence by demons impressed by the trappings of power. Visits to the impressive halls by demon sects the Geztalt wanted to use as their front were presided over by the face of the supposed Geztalt leader, known to demons as the Honoured One. The magic of the nexus made the power of the Geztalt overwhelm the chosen victims, and lower level demons, flattered by the attention of the Honoured One , would agree to fight the battles of the faceless ones who would then use, discard and destroy them in their quest for power .

In the throne room of the Geztalt, the latest Honoured One sat in the elevated throne that was one of the symbols of leader ship. The Geztalt knew all about the trappings of power which gave authority and an illusion of control. The Honoured One himself had nothing to do but look like a leader and for any who failed the penalty was quick and brutal. He had to talk as a leader, read the speeches, and assume the role of benevolent host in feasts the sect offered to support its alliances. The Geztalt well knew the advantages of convincing lesser sects that they were allies and 'friends' of the great leader until they were thrown on the sword.

The throne room had impressive emblems, flags and fittings, the demonic candle lighting was fixed and set to enhance the status of the Honoured One and add to feel of power. The room was made to give the impression the Honoured One had a great aura, regardless of how weak the demon who sat on the throne actually was.

The Honoured One was not a leader who needed personal charisma, or the qualities of leadership to give it standing. He assumed the throne and looked regal while the faceless demons who managed him, ruled him, ordained what he would say and do, and how he spoke and what he said. And his reward for this was the gratuitous sucking up of other demons and survival.

The current Honoured One, elected within hours of the Charmed Ones destroying its predecessor, sat on the throne hunched slightly forward surveying the faceless grey demons that made up its clan and powerbase. It was a good-looking demon able to manufacture a face that was pleasant and appealing to mortals in its human form and a red and black shape in demon form, indistinguishable from all the Geztalt who had preceded it. This red and black face was one long since discovered by its faceless masters as one that demons responded to with fear and respect and they saw no reason to change what worked. It was only very close that demons and mortals noticed a sort of plastic falseness to the form, and a peevishness that could be mistaken for strength until the demon acted.

If the Great Room of the Geztalt clan had demon visitors, two or three of the faceless grey demons would have stood behind the Honoured One, seemingly standing in respect, in reality guarding his words, directing his leadership, and ensuring the script he had been given, was followed to the last nuance. However as only the faceless ones were present, the grey robed faceless ones lounged at their own ease, in large and comfortable seating, each faceless demon, striking an attitude of its own power, while the Honoured One, slightly ill at ease and unable to follow the conversation, awaited its instructions. The atmosphere was tense and the faceless demons were unhappy.

"I place a curse on the Charmed Ones" said One faceless grey, clearly angry. "We did not work this hard to be defeated by a bunch of cursed witches whose magic, is not even in the same class as ours."

"Underestimating the enemy" said Another "has always been unwise."

"So has overestimating them" said Another "and unnecessarily risking exposure to defeat them."

"The Charmed Ones are the culmination of a prophesy, the most powerful witches of their time" added One "so overestimating them is unlikely. Others have tried to get the accursed females and now rot in the lower regions for their trouble."

"Still only witches" put in Another "cursed witches. And we have come close to exposure each time we have fought them."

"Maybe it is unwise to even be present at the battles" whispered the Honoured One on the throne, clearly thinking of the fate of his three predecessors.

"It is always a curse on them" said another faceless grey ignoring him "And curse on Tempus for not going after them.'

"And a curse on the Old bastard source" said Another "for not getting them."

"I think that curse was played out when the Charmed Ones got the fucking bastard "drawled a faceless demon lounging in a big chair. "He rots where his fate has lead him."

The sect laughed its pleasure in their enemy's defeat even at the hands of witches.

The Honoured One on the throne stared awkwardly at its faceless masters. 'It would be better not to risk a face to face confrontation with the Charmed Ones," it said in a petulant tone.

"And Tempus is just gutless "said Another ignoring its leader "putting a ban on openly going after those stupid damned witches. It is not his plans being ruined because they cannot keep their noses out of evil."

"There is some wisdom there. The Charmed Ones can't be defeated, "said One.

"Not in open battle" suggested Another,

"Open battle is not our way "said Another.

"Then why is it necessary for the Honoured One to face these accursed witches?" asked the pretty demon on the throne.

"Let other's do battle" said Another ignoring it

"Which is useless because others are not defeating the Charmed Ones and the Charmed Ones are ruining us." said One.

"We cannot directly confront the Charmed Ones openly" said Another "we are not yet strong enough to defy Tempus openly."

"It is not our way to confront openly' pointed out yet Another. "We merely provide leadership for others, while they .." It stopped. "We would be strong enough to defy Tempus if the Charmed Ones kept out of our plans."

"And all it would cost us is the a couple of front demons" said One laughing, and the others joined in."

'They become more powerful," commented Another faceless one "And it is costly to retrain the Honoured Ones."

The Honoured one on the throne came to its feet then sat down as the faceless ones ignored it.

"More powerful, less powerful, witches, mortals, they are in our way" drawled One "and that is intolerable, for being in our way, not just for being the Charmed Ones. The Brotherhood made itself powerful under the old Source, may he rot long and hard, and it is our turn to rise under Tempus."

"And rise above him" smirked Another.

"We understand managing leaders" agreed Another .

The Honoured One on the throne half rose again and then sat down, its shoulders straight as the prospect of a leader being needed on the throne of all demondom occurred to it.

"There was a time a few mortal year ago that the Charmed Ones were not so powerful " commented a faceless demon. "After the old Source went, they were weakened. That was when they lost the desire to help" and the demon choked on the word "innocents. All they thought of was their own desires."

"I recall "said One "They were nearly evil themselves, and thus weakened."

"Evil weakened them" asked one demon "that sounds unlikely. It should have given them strength."

"It weakened them because they are the unholy who have no real commitment," explained Another

"That one who appears in legends and myths calling herself Belthezor's witch, gained her power by embracing a legend" One commented.

"We are not going down the path of resurrecting urban mythology of demons and witches" said a faceless demon firmly "We are not the brotherhood, and we need so such crutch."

"An enemy that must resort to ridiculous gossip to support its power" sneered Another "An enemy who makeup a mythological demons who consort and bed witches is hardly a worthy enemy."

"It would be all right if it worked," pondered Another with a glance at the Honoured One once again slouched on the throne, staring into space.

"A pretty thought ": answered One "the Charmed Ones are mortal and respond to mortal temptation and weakness. Wasn't that the point of the Brotherhood's Belthezor fantasy tales."

The faceless demons around him nodded.

One snarled "We do not need to give heed to the Brotherhood myths that they use to insinuate their power. Let them tell their tall tales of demons throwing away great evil for witches around their own fires. Such nonsense is not repeated here."

The Other faceless demons responded with snorts, smirks and a few coughs of disagreement.

"The myth does offer one point. We need to tempt them as mortals, not witches." One suggested "and then they will fall as innocents who are tempted fall."

"I thought Belthezor failed to tempt them as mortals "said the Honoured One on the throne but he was ignored and he slouched back from the group.

"What do we tempt them with "asked Another

"Money," suggested one "Fame, lust, "

"Do we know these are things the Charmed Ones desire" asked Another. "What connections do we have who can tempt them, without having to confront them."

"Word is not consistent about how the Charmed One can be tempted," commented one, "I have heard tempting them has been tried, and they have resisted all temptation.

The faceless demons collectively snorted,

"We have evidence that they are not beyond temptation" One said "Just have been rescued before they fell, the price was to big apparently. A common problem when temping good and conscience catches up."

"Perhaps it is not the level of evil in the temptation, just the level of desire" suggested one cryptically. "If they were tempted by something that seemed harmless, weak, they may not resist."

"I recall "said one pondering "some time back some midsummer spite had a powder that released inhibitions, allowed mortals to indulge their fantasies, back in the sixth decade of the last century, they released it on some witches in San Francisco for a little midsummer spite and the magic aura of the city exaggerated everything. It mutated and infected mortals as well as witches."

"I recall the release of that potion lead to declarations of peace and free love," said One doubtfully "Hardly useful".

"I remember the love revolution of the sixties "commented Another "very successful. The selfishness of gratifying desire led to greed and venereal disease. A great triumph for evil."

"Over indulgence in anything " explained Another, "is not good, thankfully. How will this defeat the Charmed Ones though."

"It does not defeat them "explained One "it reduces them, and leaves them weaker, vulnerable. And then they will fall to our minions. But we will not be in conflict with Source Tempus.

"Exactly "said One "and the spites who spread it have some debt to us, do they not?"

"They do "agreed Another. "But we tell them our assistance was alliance and friendship so they will feel obligated to act for us. Far better than force. They will feel they are gaining power when we are gaining ownership of them."

"If I recall from the sixties, the opportunities to infiltrate mortal institutions and control them through the carelessness of self indulgence was a great benefit to the Brotherhood. And now it will be our turn. "said Another

"Would this mean I have to go with spites" asked the Honoured One, bored and uncomfortable.

'No "said a faceless one irritated "this is one instance where it is better our leadership is not recognised. t."

The Honoured One sighed in relief that it would not have to associate with the lowly minions.

"There will be other time soon when the face of leadership will be necessary " a faceless demon informed the Honoured One as he shrunk back into the great throne.

"I still have doubts that this weakening of The Charmed Ones will be their downfall "said a faceless One.

"It is our way "said Another "to under mine the foundation of belief and integrity and let good be destroyed by their own greed."

"It has been known to fail "pointed out Another. "And it cost us 500 years of isolation from power.

"We have learnt "said One "Look where we are and what we have achieved by seducing our enemies by their own desires"

"True said Another "How many wars have we started lately by preying in petty jealousies and fantasies."

"Many" agreed Another

"And now we have decided what to do about the Charmed Ones. What do we do about the Interference of the Ogres in our plans to use allies to control the magic of' Burvjara?

"We defeat them the way we defeat all our enemies" said a faceless demon with great confidence "as we will defeat the Charmed Ones, when the time is right.'

The faceless demon turned to the Honoured One." We will invite the midsummer sites to sup with us. Be prepared." it ordered

The Honoured One straightened in his throne and faced the grey faceless demons who ruled him. He felt the fear and frustration and helplessness as did e all his clan who lived to take this position of power and found themselves ruled controlled and owned by the faceless grey Geztalts.

………………………………………………………

Leo finally surfaced from trying to fix the bathroom, sighing deeply as he estimated the cost of repairs, when P3 was still paying off the never ending renovations. This time it was modern computer controlled lighting effects, which Leo could not do himself because the public liability insurance required a qualified electrician's certificate. The door to Melinda's room was open and she was asleep with Big Cat. Leo also checked on Wyatt and Patsy who were both asleep, Wyatt on his back and Patsy levitating several inches above the mattress, on his stomach.

He went in and touched both boys gently, very thankful that for the last couple of weeks, both were sleeping, not like three weeks ago when both boys were teething and the whole manor had reverberated.

Wyatt had very early discovered that roaring as loud as he could got him attention away from the two older children, so he roared at the slightest discomfort or need and it worked. When he teethed the whole house suffered along with him.

"He's practicing for being a middle child," Phoebe explained cuddling him at the slightest hint of him opening his mouth. Piper was not sure jumping to reassure him was good but Wyatt was blessed with an exceptional set of lungs and all the advice about letting babies cry never worked. Five adults who were working hard, snatching sleep in between mortal jobs and magic found it was easier just to jump and cuddle him.

Then at the same time, Patsy started teething again and nothing comforted him, not medicine, magic or cuddling. When his first teeth came through he was exceptionally sore, but the doctor assured his worried family that it was normal. Only it wasn't normal. It just got worse. This tooth coming through meant he howled, screamed and banged his head. It totally freaked his whole family who were used to Patsy being the child who took things in his stride.

Doctors could find nothing wrong or nor could they explain why Patsy was nearly driven crazy. Marly, the witch baby sitter who gift was herbal lore, ried all her potions and still Patsy screamed and cried and banged his head. And Wyatt not wanting to be outdone, screamed just as loud. Melinda went to bed curled up beside Big CAT with her hands over her ears.

Neither potions nor medicine nor spells eased Patsy. When the teeth came through they looked perfectly normal but Phoebe carefully feeling her boy's mouth was sure she felt something very sharp and pointed and she came to the conclusion something in Patsy's demonic heritage was causing the problem.

She managed to bail Cole up in between wars and court cases and demanded to know if he had ever had trouble teething.

"Not something I remember," he said distracted.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you anything about when you were a baby?" Phoebe demanded in the strained voice of a frantic mother.

"Not that I recall," Cole said still not concerned because he was away and had not had to cope with the screaming. He became more concerned that night dealing with Wyatt and Patsy screaming. Wyatt at last settled with Tynadol. Patsy cried, screamed and got frantic. And like all people who could be calm when not directly confronted with the issue, Cole became more and more worried while Phoebe's fears came out in anger.

"Are you sure you can't remember if you mother had anything to help you?" she demanded "I mean look at demon teeth sharp as daggers. That must be hell."

"I think demons are born with them" Cole answered.

"Ouch "said Piper who had only just given up breast feeding Wyatt.

"Mamma did make some mutterings about me as a baby," Cole recalled. "Something about how the neighbours thought I was being hurt, I yelled so much. She was living with my father then. She told me if she hadn't quietened me down they would have had the sheriff calling on her."

"How?" demanded Phoebe

"I don't know,s ent a servant to the sheriff's office, I suppose" Cole snarked.

"I meant how did that damned bitch quieten you down?" Phoebe clarified, tapping her foot.

"Sang me lullabies," Cole suggested.

Phoebe stamped her foot her expression furious. Patsy let fly with huge pained distraught crying bout.

"I don't remember," said Patsy's helpless father

"Your hopeless" Phoebe told Cole.

"Maybe you should just summon mamma and ask her "Cole totally helpless as Pasty's cried and cried, suggested.

"Don't think I won't", Phoebe threatened as she cuddled her baby trying unsuccessfully to comfort him.

Three weeks later Leo smiled at the exchange, because it was only Piper's flat refusal to assist with a power of three spell that had stopped Phoebe doing just that.

"Never underestimate what a mother will do for a child "he thought.

Fortunately, Patsy's perfectly normal teeth had come through before the house and his parents marriage disintegrated. But any mention that Patsy still had teeth to come made everybody in the house shudder and curse Phoebe's ability to just pull premonitions from nowhere, when she reminded them Patsy got worse every time he teethed.

Leo smiled to himself . then he decided as long as life was normal; as long as Cole and Phoebe were adding spice to their life by bickering and creating storms; as long as the family was tottering on the verge of bankruptcy; and as long as something in the house was all but irretrievably broken, everything was okay.

He opened his and Piper's bedroom door and seeing it empty the smile fell from his face.

"She's upstairs looking at the Book of Shadows" Phoebe said from behind him. "My room is empty too" she added.

Leo glanced at Paige's shut door and inclined his head.

"Mark is discussing magic" Phoebe explained straight faced.

Because it was hot midsummer night, Phoebe was wearing pink short pyjamas with boxer pants falling well under the ever expanding Pookie and a tight top that only just stretched over her breasts. She had her hair loose, no make up and Leo despite himself smiled because she looked young vulnerable and beautiful.

"What "said Phoebe

"Nothing "said Leo

"Seeing we both have empty rooms want to run away together and create a scandal "Phoebe asked Leo grinning as she arched Pookie forward.

"Thanks but no thanks" Leo said quickly and firmly "been there done that."

"You could have pretended to think about it "Phoebe told him.

"I don't suppose Piper is looking up faceless demons" he asked smiling, but his eyes showed concern

"Doubt it "said Phoebe quietly.

"Ever since she touched other magic in the eclipse Piper has become obsessed with magic creatures" Leo muttered.

"It's a change from wanting everything normal, whatever that is "Phoebe the psychology major who could answer anything that was asked of her, told Leo giving him a hug.

"I never understand what it is about Halliwell family "Leo glowered. "Nothing in moderation, you and chocolate, Prue and innocents, all of you and falling in love'

"All of us and chocolate, "said Phoebe grinning "And we only lack moderation compared to …other people. We have limits, just not the same as ….other people." She caught Leo's disapproving expression" Okay "she conceded "I guess if we had the brakes right off we could make things a little difficult."

Leo snorted

"Anyway its why you love us " she added. "How much would you love Piper if she was a nice sweet momsy type who never said a bitchy thing?"

'I could give it a try " grinned Leo. "Not the brakes off part" he added

"Spoilsport?" said Phoebe teasing

"Sort out the faceless demons" he asked.

"Not really" Phoebe answered seriously "Mark says" and she stopped as Leo caught his lip.

Leo tried very hard but watching Mark slip into the role of respected whitelighter with the Charmed Ones had not been easy on him. It was once thing to watch whitelighter after whitelighter fail to do what the Elders had considered was his great fault, that he failed to manage the Charmed Ones, it was quite another to see Mark succeed. Leo had had to do some very unangelic swallowing of jealousy.

Paige was so happily in love with Mark she never noticed. Piper, practically, thought Leo was much better off in his present role of apprentice advisor to the Great Guardians; Piper thought he was better off doing anything that did not involve consulting Elders every few minutes. Phoebe knew and understood his odd moments of jealousy but she sometimes could not resist teasing because she agreed wholeheartedly with Piper, Leo was much better off without the elders.

"We haven't seen the end of the faceless ones" Phoebe told him reaching out to touch his arm. "I better go to bed" she said.

"Cole say when he'll be back" Leo asked touching her arm back

"He left a message on my cell "Phoebe replied biting her lip and failing to be nonchalant "Stuck dining with that client Correja."

"Its good money" Leo pointed out thinking if the bathroom bill to come and the lighting bill at P3."And the guy may be a shit but he's an honest shit."

"A smart one" snarked Phoebe "He knows damn well that he would never be able to get a lawyer as clever as Cole on retainer for that price if he used one of the big law firms. He wouldn't get a lawyer period." She screwed her face up to cry and then decided being angry was better. "When Cole took the retainer I didn't think Correja would be calling him out at any and all hours" she said tragically.

Leo smiled "I guess owners of radical magazines get sued at all hours of the day and night and if you remember when Cole was working for that bastard law firm, he was out at all hours smooching clients."

"Hmm " snorted Phoebe. "Go talk to your wife" she told Leo firmly and turned into her bedroom to go to bed alone. " If it isn't Correja, its that damned Burvjara. Whatever he just isn't here."

"There's here and here and sometimes here isn't everything its cracked up to be" said Leo turning toward the attic stairs.

"Hmm "said Phoebe as she went into her bedroom.

Leo went up to the attic and found Piper curled up on the sofa with a half a large glass of red wine and half a chocolate block on the table and the Book of Shadows on her lap. Since Wyatt had been weaned, Piper was enjoying her glass of wine at night and her chocolates which Leo was happy for her to have. Indulging in the treats while she satisfied her current obsession with all magic creatures was something he was not thrilled about however.

Leo sat beside Piper and read the page over her shoulder. She was reading a page about Elves and cross checking it against an ancient fairytale book that had belonged to her great, great grandmother.

"What you doing" he asked carefully.

"Looking up elves" Piper answered carefully "all the families and their evil counterparts."

"Í thought elves were not a subject of interest, since that one stuffed us around as a nanny when Melinda was a baby" Leo replied not as carefully as he should.

Piper snorted, carefully put a post it in the page of the fairytale book and defensively said "I'm researching them against demon manipulation" Piper told him.

"Since when do elves turn evil and get involved with demon manipulation?" Leo asked snippily.

"When they turn into Orchs, not Orcs as its sometimes written and use their magic to forge weapons, swords and athames for evil" Piper retorted. "Did you know that a power of three spell destroying an Orc."

"Over kill " interrupted Leo sarcastically

"Destroys the power of all the weapons the orc has created. The Gestalt may revert to Orch made weapons" Piper insisted ignoring his interruption. "I need to be prepared "Piper added primly.

Leo took a deep breath steeling himself for the moment while Piper's expression became her most serious pissed off one when he did not agree with her.

"You've become infatuated with magic creatures." Leo said taking the plunge to talk about it "It's as if you can't leave them alone. You want to know anything that is different, anything that is out of your control. You can't let it alone. Piper honey, its becoming an obsession."

"I am magic "Piper told him between her teeth "and knowing an understanding the worlds in which I live is important." She took a deep, hard and angry breath "I am raising children who will live in a magic world and have to survive in one, and if I cannot understand that world how can I help them," she demanded.

"You're obsessed, and wanting to know is reasonable." Leo answered "But this isn't. You never have your head out of that damned book. It's not just knowing, its obsession."

"Don't be ridiculous, I am not obsessed. You just get jealous when not everything is about you any more " Piper snorted but did not shut the book. " You chose a different path, which "she added sanctimoniously "I support but don't try and… control me and keep me from what I have to be . Leo 'she said reaching for his hand "we're facing a demon sect that makes its power by manipulating other magic creatures to fight for them," she insisted.

"You were getting fascinated by magic creatures months ago before you even knew about the faceless demons." Leo insisted, taking her hand but refusing to accept her argument. :"When the dragons visited you were like teenage girl drooling over her favourite pop star."

Piper started to open her mouth

"And" Leo kept going now he had the guts to start it "When those four Cetan came , do you know what you reminded me of, screaming and panting the way you were. You reminded me of those teenage girls in the sixties when the Beatles came. You were screaming and breathing like a besotted fan."

"I was not "Piper told him furious outraged. "Cetan are beautiful creatures, do you know they reincarnate the spirit of hawks. Its exciting to meet creatures that are real myths. They have a magic that is outside the realm. Do you know they have a gift of vision from thousands of yards away, and the feather covering is…."

"You damn near fainted you were so over wrought with fan worship " Leo interrupted standing up to look down at her.

"I was feeding Wyatt." Piper insisted "It took out of me.'""

"You were besotted" Leo told her and turned away then turned back "It was just like fan hysteria. What I don't understand is what is missing between us that you need this hysterical fan worship of magic creatures."

"Oh don't be ridiculous" Piper told Leo " Cetan are just beautiful and taking a perfectly normal interest in the normal world I live in is not hysteria. And neither is being genuinely enthusiastic about the new things I learn." She put another piece of chocolate in her mouth and met Leo's glare defying him to argue.

Leo opened his mouth to say something.

"Anyway "Piper pushed, her body language showing how disgusted she was with Leo "since when is being enthusiastic learning something new, hysteria in his house? Have you ever listened to yourself talking about the difference between Plato in translation and Plato in original Greek.'"

"That is different "bit out Leo.

"How is being "Piper took a deep breath "obsessed with long dead Greek's ramblings different to being interested in the world in which my family and I exist. Unless you want to tell me one… obsession is relevant. Mine"

"Its different because I don't spend every waking minute obsessing over Plato" Leo told her.

"Seems like it to me "Piper hissed "Anyway if it was a bad thing to be interested in other worlds why would great, great aunt Cynthia have written all the stuff in the Book of Shadows about other worlds and realms and connections and creatures."

"You know what happened to her "Leo pointed out ": That's hardly an argument to justify obsession with them. You ought to understand from history….."

"I hate history "Piper interrupted snorting "and I am only trying to learn about magic."

"You're obsessed with other magic creatures" Leo told her.

"Oh but its a passion and study when you run around the world reading philosophy "Piper demanded going ion the attack.

"I know what is important and when to walk away." Leo snarled back ."I know when to stop."

"You do not :"" Piper told him going on the attack "How many times have you been off in libraries and left me to look after P3. It's OUR club Leo, we agreed."

"I do my fair share": Leo insisted getting defensive. "I looked after Wyatt the whole time you were weaning him.'

"When you couldn't dump him onto Cole or my sisters" Piper told him flicking her hair , "I carried him for 9 months and fed him for 8"

Leo ground his teeth because Piper falling back on motherhood always left him on unsafe ground to argue.

"I am the one who wanted a normal life" Piper said finally forced to slamming the Book of Shadows shut. "I have a duty too "she said "to know about magic to be prepared for evil."

"Yes"-said Leo "that's what I mean about this obsession. You're so hooked on normal, you're going to the other extreme to find out about magic. 'You're obsessed" he said

"You're just pissed I am interested in something you no longer control" Piper told him

"Piper you have gone past across interest. You should be sleeping, resting, you're still not well, after Wyatt. You're always tired and yet you're up here all by yourself avoiding family, avoiding me , obsessed about magic creatures. Its not healthy" Leo told her, fatalistically realising he was loosing the battle but unwilling to retreat..

"Oh for god's sake go back to reading history and keep you nose out of Phoebe's psychology books," snapped Piper.

"'Piper "said "he sighed finally giving up "you coming to bed? " he asked.

"No "said Piper pushed and nasty. 'If you want sex have it by yourself. ". She picked up the Book of Shadows again " I'm going to indulge my obsession." She drained the glass of wine, deliberately poured another from the bottle, put a large piece of chocolate in her mouth.,

"Sometimes lately "Leo said bitterly "I think if I had not been a magic creature you would not have been interested in me." he added as a parting shot.

"I was interested in you as a plumber" Piper told him. "Does that mean I'm obsessed with handymen?"

Leo snorted and stalked out of the attic. . He turned and came back. "It isn't a magic world you're living in Piper "he told her "It's a fantasy one.

As Piper ground her teeth Leo noisily stomped downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Faithfully Yours

Part 1: The glory of battles victorious

Chapter 7

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."   
Oscar Wilde

…………………………………

Cole walked into their bedroom as Phoebe was getting into bed. She knew he was home. She had heard him in the kids' rooms checking and she gave him a few minutes with them. When he came in, he had pulled his tie loose and he carried his suit jacket. Phoebe looking at his tired, sunken eyes that seemed to have a far away stare and his drawn face, knew that as he was able to regenerate his body, the tiredness must be within his soul, which was why it was tearing him apart.

Cole put his knee on the bed, to tired to walk around. He leant over Phoebe and kissed her, and she answered, demanded wanting to feel him against her. She moved her lips, her tongue against him and he gave her what she wanted, but as soon as she stopped insisting he moved a little so his mouth against her cheek, breathing hard, taking in the scent of her, then pecked her lips, murmured he loved her and pulled back.

Phoebe whispered "I love you "and then propped against her pillow watching Cole as he kicked off his shoes, undressed throwing his suit on the nearest chair and dropping the rest of his clothes on the floor. Phoebe sighed a little to herself. Cheryl was right . Cole was definitely lookable. He nodded quizzically, knowing his Phoebe well enough to know why she was watching, then threw himself on the bed, lying back.

"Tired?" Phoebe asked sympathetically reaching out for his hand.

"Buggered, "he said shutting his eyes.

"What took you so long with Correja? "Phoebe asked quietly. '"Was he in that much trouble."

"Correja, you know what he's like. Wanted me to check if his latest gossip piece was libellous, then wanted to drink and gossip because I was stuck in a bar with him. It pisses me off when people like him," Cole said irritably then smiled as Phoebe tried not to laugh at his annoyance. "think just because he pays me that damned retainer he owns me."

"You can't own any-one" Phoebe told Cole firmly.

"You can if you have what they need" Cole answered "Money for the tax bill" he added.

"Well if you're paying taxes it proves you're earning" said Phoebe logically.

"Only enough to pay tax bills and rent and Eduardo's wages" Cole replied regretfully but smiled the smile he saved for her..

"Was it libellous?" Phoebe finally asked. Pretending she did not notice the special smile, even when her heart leapt.

"Only if its not true, in the US anyway " Cole told her, being a lawyer. " And doesn't end the guy's career. Correja was enjoying himself thinking it might."

Phoebe waited hoping Cole would tell her the scandal,.

'Poor baby "said Phoebe sweetly when she realised he was not going to pass it on. She squeezed his hand and reached over to touch his face "You didn't drive with alcohol" she demanded having been present at one of these meetings.

"No I sensibly let my demonic powers take over and remained sober" Cole explained "I may have found myself loosing a little control if I let the booze hit me. Listening to him crap on about destroying some guy's career if it got out he was gay and how evil it was to lie, when I had just spent a month in a war zone" Cole said his voice rasping "I just may have told him what real tragedy is."

"Who's gay?" asked Phoebe hopefully.

"You don't know what it's like Phoebe," Cole told her, not noticing her question.

Phoebe pursed her lips as he once again mentally headed back to Burvjara.

Cole, his eyes shut, leant back on the pillow still holding Phoebe's hand. He squeezed her hand so hard as he talked, he made it numb. "You don't know what its like Phoebe "he continued " being in a realm that has been at war for generations and destroyed everything, the land, the environment, the….humanity of its people, destroyed everything but the need to survive " Cole explained almost to himself, almost unaware Phoebe was there "Do you know how basic to living creatures the need to survive is?" Cole started to tell Phoebe about Glock and the dead offspring and the ragged clothes and starving mothers, who gave what food they had to combatants.

Phoebe lay ton their bed staring at the ceiling, listening as Cole spoke of the war and the pain and the destruction. She was silent as he talked.

"You don't know what it's like" Cole repeated, "I went to stop evil /good anyone using the place outside the balance. And I did force them out. Do you know how many times I have forced them out in the last three months. Then they come again. But I did force them out." Cole told her the pain in his voice making it sound rasping.

"Did you?" said Phoebe in the voice of some one who had heard it before.

"It does not make any difference Phoebe," Cole told her intensely "I did the guardian deal. I managed the balance and do you know what is left. All these damn sides fighting and none of them remember what the original fight was about. That is evil Phoebe," Cole told her the passion in his voice. "And I can't stop it."

"It is evil" she agreed.

Cole was silent for a while. "I hate that bloody war Phoebe "he all but whispered, "I hate what it makes people and I hate what it makes me feel."

"I know" Phoebe answered him quietly.

"I can't get it out of my head" Cole told Phoebe his face contorted in pain. "I feel it wherever I go. Baby" he sighed, moving his hand to her face, and tracing her mouth gently "I need a few minutes peace from it."

"Do you?" said Phoebe sweetly

"Yes "Cole answered. He rolled on to his side and reached for her, lying across Phoebe his hand on either side of her head as he pressed down. "Baby "he whispered into her ear

"Baby yourself " Phoebe told him angrily. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed as hard as she could so he rolled over, a stunned expression on his face.

She half knelt up so he could see her angry face "You get yourself stuffed Cole Turner" she told him. "You're not stuffing me."

Cole's hurt and shocked expression told Phoebe he could not believe she said it.

"I want you" he said hurt, angry, bitter.

"No you don't" Phoebe told him bluntly "Half the times we've…what is the word ..they use in Burvjara .. mated, half the time we've mated in the last 3 months you just want something to have sex with, not make love with some-one you love."

"That is a bitch of a thing to say, Phoebe" Cole told her his eyes crinkling suspiciously like he was fighting tears.

Phoebe ignored it. "Screw you Cole, you want sex, not me" Phoebe told him furiously. "You are not coming home here to screw me so you can forget the war. You want me. Buddy you better want the whole deal; not just the parts you can fuck."

"Phoebe "he said his voice cracking, "I need you." Do you know what I have been going through?" He was hurt disgusted.'

"Yes, I know "she said with a very small snort, still kneeling over Cole. Her pregnant belly made her look like a misshapen Buddha as it fell over her pyjama pants, "I ought to know. It's all I've heard for the last three months."

Cole swallowed. "I thought... I want you."

"No Cole "she interrupted "You want sex so you don't think about Burvjara, so you don't have to think about anything that hurts. Well I don't have anything I want to forget. I want all of you. You aren't all here, your body is here and your head is in Burvjara. If I don't get what I want I don't see why you should get what you want. "

She leant forward. At any other time, Cole would have been amused at Phoebe's Pookie thrust in his face. At the moment he was just bitterly, bitterly hurt.

"For god's sake when you're here with me, be with me" Phoebe ordered him

Cole sat up so hurt he could not believe what he was hearing, causing Phoebe to slide a little, having some trouble balancing Pookie and for once Cole did not smile "I've been here as much as I can," he said bitterly.

"No you haven't "she said, "You barely been here for three months." she said fighting to keep her voice calm. "Oh yeah you've been here physically" she said "'"when you're here Cole you're not here, you're thinking about Burvjara. The kids notice it. I notice it. The family notice it. I don't are about whether you have to go I know what you are. I love you for what you are I .respect you for what you are. I understand why you have to go there. I just don't understand why you have to go there when you're here."

He opened his mouth as if to say something.

"But" Phoebe pushed kneeling back so she was still eye to eye with him "you're going away from me in your head and the only connection you can find is sex and talking about your problems. And if that does not stop we have a problem baby."

"All I ever think about when I am in Burvjara is you and my family" he told her bitterly looking as if he wanted to put some space between them, but Phoebe held her ground and he was forced to lie there and listen.

"Yeah well maybe you better rethink that idea and think about there when you're there" Phoebe told him bluntly "and me and us when you're here."

He glared at her "It's you I want" he said "when I ask for sex it's because I want to connect."

"Oh for god's sake" snapped Phoebe "Our auras are connected . You can connect with me any time you like. You want sex to forget what's happening there. You ought to be able to forget because of us."

"Ï thought you were here for me" Cole said bitterly not even able to roll on his side away from her without risking Pookie.

"I'm there for us" she said "and you want to know something. I love having sex with you, you're damn good at it , even if I didn't love you I love having sex with you but damn it Cole it hasn't been with you. Look I understand when you need to fuck it out. I not only am happy to be there for you I love it when you do, But not night after night not every time, not because it is hurting you so bad you're trying not to feel. You're going to have to deal with it."

"Phoebe I thought you would understand" he started to say.

"Well Buddy I understand to damn well" she told him. "I listen to you and then its sex. When does it stop being about you? Its not like Burvjara will be the last call of the guardian Belthezor. Are you going to forget about us, forget to be interested in your family every time you have to play guardian, because if you are that means you re going to forget about us all the time. " Phoebe glared at him meeting his angry blue eyes.

"Did you ask anything about me?" Phoebe pushed "Just so, you know buddy the Charmed Ones fought demons today , acid fighters and hobgoblins, all being vanquish fodder for the Geztalts. Did you know we've been locked in a battle with the Geztalts. Do you know we destroyed the Geztalt leader and we still can't beta the bastards. Do you want to know what the elders said." Phoebe demanded

"Of course, I know "he said bitter defensive." I do always ask you."

"You haven't asked yet" Phoebe told him bluntly.

"I do ask and I knew "Cole bit out. "Piper and Paige told me about it. And about the acid fighters and the hobgoblins. I worry about you," he added "I worry about what can happen to you as a Charmed One. First thing I think of is are you and yours sisters are all right. But you look all right.

"Looking all right hardly counts" Phoebe informed him, "Looking all right does not show when you get taken over by evil or some damn evil spell is acting on you. You have to be around to notice things, small changes."

"You trying to lose me" he asked hurt "I know about how bad the demons were. I know the Geztalts have been targeting institutions. I know Piper was badly hurt and you weren't."

"If you think that you haven't had burns from acid fighter" Phoebe told him. "Do you know when you were the source, you destroyed harpies for one little scratch on me. Now I get scolded by acid and you say I'm not hurt badly."

"Ï was taken over by the source" Cole insisted sulkily. "You trying to lose me" he demanded.

"No" said Phoebe sweetly "I'm telling you so I don't lose you. You think I would tale this risk for some-one I didn't love so much it hurts."

"You've got a funny way of showing it " Cole hissed.

Phoebe pulled herself awkwardly off him and leant back against her pillows. "Cole "you want to know what this is about." she whispered "Making sure I don't lose Cole to Belthezor."

After a few minutes Cole sucked his lip. "What did the Elders say?" he asked.

"That the Geztalt fell out of favour with the Old Source over the Great Fire of London, that their leader is something of a figure head." Phoebe snipped out", waiting for him to say something more.

"They don't have much" Cole said after a few seconds and then the lawyer training kicked in and he kept his mouth shut. He had seen to many people in court convict themselves by answering more than they were asked. thought of Phoebe's reaction if he asked too much.

"Not interested?" Phoebe asked sarcastically breaking the silence.

"I am interested in the demons you fought "he told her vehemently feeling he was on safe ground with the answer." I'm not lying."

"I know " Phoebe answered suspiciously "Why?"

Cole realising the truth to that question could get him into a divorce court, the way Phoebe was reacting to any connection to Burvjara, wisely kept quiet.

"You haven't asked about the kids" Phoebe accused mistaking his silence. "Do you know Patsy is levitating all over the house. Did you know Melinda locked Big cat in the linen closet then cried all yesterday because she thought he was lost when he was asleep in the towels. Did you know Wyatt had a rash?"

"I ask about he kids. I check them when I come home" Cole said relenting his bitter hurt because he was grateful for the side track "I love the kids and care about them."

"You just want to be daddy arriving home just in time to kiss them goodnight" Phoebe pushed her luck "I heard you tell Melinda you were tired last week to play farms with her."

"I was up all night with Patsy all night when he was teething" Cole insisted.

"That was three weeks ago "said Phoebe "and you could not help it. Every one heard Patsy. So you only be with him when you can't avoid it. Just for your information Unca Cole you're in danger of breaking Melinda's heart. She is not a toy you can paly with when it suits you. "

Phoebe leaned over and kissed his very tight and unyielding lips. "Cole I understand how much you have to do and what you have to do and how hard it s whether it's Africa, or wars between Burvjarians Or court cases.. It's the way you are going to be for however long you exist and there is never going to be a time when something isn't worrying about."

When he refused to give an inch, she sighed and lay back against her pillows.

Ten minutes later with the lights off Phoebe and Cole were both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling, in a not entirely companionable silence.

"I'm still waiting for you to say it" Phoebe told Cole to break the silence.

"Say what, I love you" he said his voice harsh.

"Oh I know that "Phoebe told him 'You're supposed to say damn you Phoebe"

"Why?" he asked.

"That's my question "she told him, "then you say damn you Phoebe because you're right."

"I haven't conceded" he said.

"Kay" She answered and lay back tired but unable to sleep.

Five minutes later Cole sighed "Damn you Phoebe "he told her his voice not hiding his disgust at having to say it.

She rolled to her side trying to push down a giggle at the tone.

"Which doesn't mean I'm not pissed" he added no where near reconciled..

"No-one likes being told" she comforted him.

"Thanks" he said but his voice softened and she giggled again. Then she swallowed. "Baby I have to say it because, I answer letters and hear from people who get themselves divorced over things like this."

"I know "he said "But it won't be divorce. Been there done that" he told her. "Didn't like it. Kill you maybe " he told her and she could sense the smile on his face.

"Got it" she said "you'll kill me before you divorce me."

'"Don't forget "he ordered Phoebe. He turned so their faces were just inches apart. "You know what I was doing ten years ago?" he asked.

"Do I want to?" she asked.

"Wouldn't if I was you "he suggested "But I was the demon of the century". And to come from where I was and live with a wife and kids. Live in a normal family. Its not as easy as you think'

Ï know its not easy "Phoebe conceded her face inches away from his face. "But I do make allowances. Hell I know the upbringing you got. Anyway this family isn't normal," she assured him

"Leave mama out of it" Cole told her, letting the tension out his voice "unless you want me to start up about Grams" he added.

"Next battle" Phoebe said moving against him. "Tomorrow."

"Hmm" he said dryly "I wish sometimes I didn't know that was true.

"Or the day after" Phoebe told him ."If you behave yourself. You should be glad I say what I think. Passive aggressive people are the pits to live with" she added.

"The best you are going to get out of me, is it is better you say it" Cole told her "Glad is more than I want to go for.

"Kay" said Phoebe then drew her breath as he slowly put his hand on Phoebe's belly feeling the expanding bump that was Pookie.

Phoebe let her breath out, enjoying the fel of his hand as he moved. That was his bump as much as hers, and she bitterly resented any-one else even touching her belly because Pookie belonged to Cole. He had missed it all when Phoebe was carrying Patsy and this time she wanted, was determined to make sure, that he got to share and enjoy the whole adventure.

'No kicks" Cole said he hand touching Pookie "her aura feels good" he told Phoebe.

"Good 'she said ""That's why I got mad "Phoebe explained "I didn't want you missing out on Pookie.'"

"She's okay" he said his hand almost under moving on Phoebe 's belly moving in rhythm to her breathing.

She sighed happily, enjoying the connection between them he had finally made, the feeling of being together, of being soulmates of being a couple and very pleased with herself she had been able to 'talk' to him.

"Ï know men" she told herself happily.

She put both hands out to touch his chest, feeling the warm of his skin, th roughness of this hair, the scent of him

"Cole" Phoebe whispered "You know before when I told you I did not want sex?"

"I remember" he whispered back knowing her well enough to know what was coming.

"I do feel like making love" she said huskily.

Cole took a deep breath.

"Aren't' you going to tell me to never change?" Phoebe asked sweetly knowing she had him. "That's what you usually say when you know I'm right."

"No" he said reaching out and pulling her to him. Ï don't think I am."

Next morning Phoebe was up earlier than Cole. He was lying on his back still sound asleep. Phoebe decided that one of the good things about being married to a spirit creature, ex demon who used his powers to maintain his mortal presence, was that one of the things he left out of that presence was the ability to snore, even when he lay on his back. Piper seriously envied Phoebe that. Piper was always belting Leo at night telling him to turn over, especially when he had been drinking or was stressed about something.

"I do love you" Phoebe told Cole and leant over to kiss him and gently touch his face. "God How I love you" she sighed. Then she took a breath and remembered loving him had made her a mother.

She went over to the boys' room to find Patsy had already levitated out of his cot and was organising his train set in some peculiar fashion that only he understood but from the big grin he gave her clearly satisfied him. Wyatt was wide awake and sitting up bottom lip puffed out trying to decide whether he would do better at getting attention by sulking or crying. Phoebe hastily picked him up before he made up his mind.

"You need changing "she told him.

Phoebe was feeling very pleased with herself. Last night she had successfully managed Cole, she had been dreading how he would react to a few home truths which may be hurtful. But all things together it went pretty okay. He listened, he would maybe just forget about guardian calls until they came….sometimes now. Then he would have time to remember the really important things like fussing her, playing building blocks with Pasty when Patsy let him, cuddling Wyatt before he had to ask and spoiling Melinda and spoiling his wife. She felt a small thrill go through her that she could manage this really powerful creature who loved her, without always having to resort to tricks. Honesty, about your feeling about your needs about your desires. . Phoebe sighed. She knew people and she knew men.

Phoebe shook her head in a little disbelief because it occurred to her she loved her life. She loved being a witch, a very powerful witch who over the last year had come to realise just how powerful her powers of premonition were. She loved being a wife, she loved being a mother, she loved being a lover. She loved being a successful agony aunt. She loved her life. She was along way from the naive girl who came home from New York and accidentally said a spell and made her sisters and her witches And last night she had she felt passed a milestone in her levels of maturity. She was along way from that little witch, who relied on temper, manipulation and reacted lashing out at every-one to protect her what she knew to be a far to sensitive and vulnerable and insecure soul.

"Though just as well my powers of premonition had not been well developed then" Phoebe mused because she just may have run screaming into the night if she had a hint of the things that would happen in the following years. Even if some of them were wonderful.

She changed Wyatt efficiently and then changed Patsy sing songing at Wyatt so he would not feel he was ignored and wail the house down. She caught a glimpse of herself in the boy's mirror. She saw a dark haired woman, 30 and a bit, her brown eyes large, her belly big over the boxer pyjama pants, long dark hair cut recently cut into a layered look which made her feel pleasantly mature, efficiently managing children and husband and home. She giggled to herself, hoping she never slipped and used the word efficient in front of Piper.

Phoebe was a long way form that naive little witch girl. However as Wyatt apparently thought she was distracted enough to warrant a very loud wah, she sentimentally remember just how easy it had been to be a girl who was responsible to no-one and for no-one.

Patsy was not pleased Wyatt was getting the attention, and clearly felt he had precedence so he used his 7 month older lungs to prove it, Phoebe felt a strong wave of nostalgia for the irresponsible Phoebe of those years.

Cole woke up half an hour after Phoebe feeling like he had not slept. As he moved over to his closet he caught sight of his face in Phoebe's dresser mirror, Even he could see the worn out, sunken eyed tiredness reflected there. He was soul tired more than body tired and the first thing was he remembered was the war yesterday. As he sorted through clothes and papers he needed in his briefcase he started to worry what he was doing wrong and how scaring evil off only worked for the moment. He started to wonder about fronting evil outside Burvjara, even considered the possibilities of the underworld and going where the Guardian Belthezor had no right to go.

He thought about the Charmed Ones vanquishing acid fighters and hobgoblins, who were minions of the Geztalt and wondered about co-incidence. Then he remembered his whitelighter Francesca did not believe in co-incidence. He realised that if the demons he had been throwing were really a front for a master plan for the Geztalt, then the random appearances of Good in Burvjara were not so random.

Cole frowned and then as he was about to consider calling Francesca he remembered Phoebe's ultimatum and the consequences of worrying about Burvjara when he was home. He smiled to himself. Phoebe, damn her, was right but he had no intentions of admitting it to her.

Phoebe was lucky her powers of premonition did not extend to her knowing Cole did not believe the over sensitive vulnerable, insecure little witch was not as far away as she wanted to believe. Cole in fact would bet anything short of his soul, his children and his love, that knowing his Phoebe the strain of being so responsible and grown up was going to backfire into a massive temper tantrum, sooner that later.

Whatever she thought about her own maturity , he knew Phoebe, despite a new hairstyle every few months, motherhood, the wisdom learnt from the pain of the years when evil had nearly destroyed both of them, she had not change that much from the pretty plump witch/girl he had fallen in love with and that girl was all still bubbling away under the surface and could and would be set of as soon as she felt vulnerable. Like he was not listening to her best advice.

He quickly decided that he better start thinking about Phoebe and the family or suffer the consequences. He dragged himself into the shower, turned it on and when nothing happened, remembered the yesterday's plumbing problem. He muttered about Phoebe being right about what happened when his mind was somewhere else. Cole cursed Leo and waved his hand to unblock whatever the hell was blocking the upstairs system, deciding it was worth Leo complaining about consequences. In fact he was sure Leo would not be happy unless he could complain about Cole stuffing up something magically.

As the comforting hot water ran over him, Cole spent the time in the shower thinking about Phoebe and his kids and planning a day out with them on Saturday which if Phoebe kept her usual timing would be when he needed to make some terrible offence up to her between now and then. And smiled to himself when he remembered that once not all that long ago in terms of demon lives, such thoughts would have been for him, the extremes of fantasy and now they were his reality.

"Picnic in the park always went down well" he thought "Maybe picnic in a park in London as it was summer and the parks there were very kid safe"

Only one day picnic on places where the time zone changed radically did not work with kids.

"Beach day in Hawaii always worked" he thought, and they gained 5 hours taking them there. Somehow gaining daylight neve affected the kids like landing there in the middle of their night. And the kids needed a day away from the manor, Wyatt was up to beach time, and Melinda would be happy just to be out and about again.

Deciding on a beach day in Hawaii, some thing about a reason to get Phoebe in a bikini made the prospect appeal to him, he started to shave. As he looked at a reflection that was marginally more at ease than the face he had seen when he got out of bed.

As he shaved Cole decided if he knew Phoebe and he did, waiting for Saturday for a fix was far to long. He had better shimmer over the harbour and get her some of her favourite chocolates that were only sold in one special shop in a mall that Phoebe never had time to get too these days. And as with Whosit Patsy she craved those chocolates since the moment she became pregnant

Cole finished shaving then pulled on the pants from his navy suit and a light blue shirt t. He tucked the shirt in without doing it up, and went downstairs still barefoot and wet hair where Piper was feeding kids and Paige had her nose in some paper work. Both muttered good morning.

He kissed the kids getting a dribbling of crunchy chocolate pops and milk from Melinda. Melinda clearly had inherited the Halliwell chocolate gene and lately would only eat cereals that were chocolaty. Piper had tried for two weeks to insist on healthy muesli but had finally just conceded the battle, because she was just teaching Melinda how powerful she was.

"Where's Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"Downstairs shower "said Piper. She glanced at his wet hair, "You did something to the upstairs plumbing did you to get it working didn't you" she accused

Cole winced "I was in a hurry "he said.

"Leo will kill you "said Paige not looking up.

"Aren't you late for work" Cole muttered

"Anne from the archbishop's office is coming here to work for a few hours. Too many interruptions at work to plan the new appointment system" said Paige munching on large chocolate muffin.

Cole shook his head wondering about that chocolate gene.

"Where is Leo? "he asked.

"Call about Durand in the middle of the night" Piper said. "Something to do with Durand arbitrating that it was just as wrong for a person in power to break the law as a run of the mill average person."

"Seems reasonable" said Paige.

"Seems other persons in power get very nervous when one is called to account for their sins" Piper explained.

"Durand knows right from wrong " Cole told them primly, always glad to know other guardians were having difficulties in their role, even one like Durand whom he had never laid eyes upon but felt he knew well from hearing Francesca and Leo talk about him .

"What the hell were you and Phoebe arguing about last night?" Piper asked curiously, changing the subject.

"When you and Leo discuss. I switch off" Cole answered sanctimoniously helping himself to coffee and making toast.

"I do usually "Piper said not put out. She continued feeding Wyatt and shook a finger at Patsy as he swirled cereal and then dunked toast in it. "but it was so ... well just Phoebe being Phoebe in full flight. You know when she gets that way I ..'

"Stop worrying it was nothing" Cole told her "Just Phoebe being her usual high maintenance self' he explained, "I'm used to it" he said.

"What is that supposed to mean "asked Paige lifting her nose out of the papers she was reading.

Cole grinned "It means Phoebe on a roll demanding attention, demanding her rights and insisting she is the.. centre of my focus. While all the time some excellent advice if the truth be told" he added.

"God help you for the rest of the week "said Piper who knew her sister.

"I know. She was so busy being wise last night the backfire is.. I suspect going to be big. And just at the moment trying to be patient with Phoebe's tantrums is not high on my list" he added looking for support from Piper and Paige and not getting any. He shrugged "You don't have to tell me. If I don't like Phoebe being high maintenance I should fallen in love with some-on else " Cole said putting liberal amounts of butter and lemon marmalade on his toast.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe demanded from the kitchen door, wrapped in a towelling robe her hair still wet.

"What "said Cole pushing toast in his mouth, and frowning because he had a good idea what was coming and he hadn't bought the chocolates yet.

"What do you mean my usual high maintenance self?" shee demanded her lips pressed together in fury, legs akimbo hands on her hips. Even under the towelling robe Pookie thrust firmly forward. "Ï was trying to help YOU last night because I love you and care about you. That is not high maintenance" she snarled.

"Maybe, you were trying to…help me but you did it b being your usual demanding self. Phoebe what is your problem with me knowing that?" Cole asked, to tired to be tactful. Phoebe's expression looked like thunder. "I mean you are a high maintenance lady." he said, as Piper and Paige exchanged glances. "I always knew that. I fell in love with you knowing that" he said as Phoebe stamped her foot and drew a hard breath "What's your problem? ' he repeated apprehensively.

Piper and Paige both shook their heads.

"Perhaps it's a Cole doppelganger?" asked Paige sweetly putting her papers down so she could watch the show.

Piper shook her head a smirk on her face, "The real one never understood a damn thing about when to keep his mouth shut either."

"I thought he'd learnt "said Paige smugly "guess he is just plain stupid after all."

"Or so wrapped up in wars in Burvjara he forgot any common sense he learned" Piper said.

Cole ignored both. Phoebe glared at them.

"Maybe you have me confused with Prue, Cole Turner" Phoebe said ice dripping out of her voice, all evidence of the mature responsible Phoebe of half an hour falling away "she was the one who was high maintenance. You always did have secret thing about her.

"Phoebe "Cole said impatiently "I never confused you with Prue" he said while he watched her carefully . And I never had a thing about Prue. She hated me" he added "and you know damn well you are a demanding little…witch. What's your problem?"

"There is a fine line between hate and love" Paige informed Piper.

"So I hear "said Piper. "Eat your breakfast" she told Melinda who had almost forgotten chocolate as she watched the battle erupting between Unca Cole and Aunt Phoebe. A curious little smile on her pixie face. If Unca Cole and Auntie Phoebe were erupting over breakfast life was pretty normal.

"I am not one of these high maintenance women who demand and fuss and expect to e the centre of attention" Phoebe told Cole a tremor in her voice. 'And do you know how hurtful it is to think I'm like that.""

Cole rolled his eyes which Phoebe ignored

"Hell I'm the one who gives. Haven't I supported you t without a word through the whole finding your calling Guardian thing. No matter what you did I was there for you "she said "Do you think Prue would have forgiven you for being the Source. Do you think Prue would have understood you trying to kill Paige 3 times? Do you think Prue would have put up with your damned mother kidnapping her and you doing nothing about it?" And got the satisfaction of seeing him flush angry red, and knowing she could push his buttons.

"You're the queen of high maintenance" Cole told Phoebe, remembering how she hurt him last night "You vanquished me in a tizzy fit because you weren't the centre of attention, you never let me forget your in laws don't meet your high standards, and the source tried to kill Paige 3 times. I saved her'" Cole told Phoebe furiously "and I had no interest in Prue or any other woman but you for that matter."

Then seeing Melinda and Piper and Paige were all enjoying the show he shoved the rest of the toast into his mouth and pushed Phoebe through the passage and dining room into the conservatory.

"You know" said Paige contemplatively "When I think about it, letting some-one else get so into your soul that they can push your deepest feelings good and bad… it's a dangerous place to be" she looked at Piper intently '"If the person you trust breaks it."

"I know" said Piper seriously. 'When some-one trusts you, it's a terrible responsibility."

"Unca Cole and Auntie Phoebe are okay" asked Melinda just a little apprehensive.

Piper noticed patsy was still happily swishing cereal over the table and making milk rivers. Whenever anything was really wrong between his parents, Patsy's empathy kicked in. "They're okay Lissie" she reassured her daughter. "Just proving they love each other."

In the conservatory Phoebe spun on Cole, stamped her foot harder .her face red with anger. "Do you know how hurtful that is. That is the worst thing you ever said to me."

"No its not "said Cole "and if I have hurt you, you only hurt the ones you love. Isn't that what you told me last night? When you hurt me. To help me."

"I was thinking of you and you well being" Phoebe hissed

"You were thinking of how what I was doing affected you" Cole said " because you are high maintenance ."

She looked ready to explode.

"And while we're on the subject of last night . How come the only part of my day you were really interested in was acid demons and hobgoblins and elders" Phoebe demanded "Ibetter not have anything to do with Burvjara."

"I didn't say I had a problem with it you know, just you are high maintenance " Cole told her carefully avoiding the Burvjara question. "And Prue was damned proud of being a high maintenance woman. You ought to be more like her ?

"So Prue is your damned fantasy woman?" Phoebe accused her expression like thunder. I knew it."

"Jealous?" Cole asked calmly. Then stopped to consider it , "Oh I get it. The girl who slept around takes pride in believing she made her choices. It wasn't because she could not cut it with any-one or get them to want her the way she wanted to be wanted, the way she fantasised about being wante. It was because she made choices, " Cole told her "to go her own way, screwed half of New York because she wanted to, not because she couldn't find anyone to give her what she wanted."

"You…"Phoebe fumed.

"Bastard, arsehole" Cole suggested "because I love you enough to know you and not care what you did then or now for that matter , just as long as it ended up with not finding any-one, no matter how hard you tried.'

"Well if I couldn't find any-one its your damn fault" Phoebe accused him "You made me fall in love with you when I was ten by being Prince Charming.:

"Oh hell are we back to that again are we?" Cole asked suddenly grinning" well I had to get something right didn't I?"

Phoebe glared at him and then picked up a cut glass bowl one of her great grandmother's and hurled it at his head

He stepped aside easily and it shattered into pieces at his feet.

Phoebe glared impotently at Cole and the bowl. Cole smiled a smile very near a smirk, flicked his finger and the bowl came together again.

He waved and it went back to the table.

"High maintenance" snarled Phoebe walked over and pickled up the bowl and pitched it at him again. Again he stepped aside and it shattered on the floor.

"Why in the hell are you so interested in hobgoblins and acid demons and elders? Phoebe demanded as she stalked upstairs and

Cole flicked his fingers, again fixing up the bowl, knowing full well, Phoebe was assuming he would.

"But that isn't because she is a high maintenance lady" Cole said to himself. "she just expects me to be here to fix up behind her." Then he laughed out loud "I did tell Glock she was difficult."

_**"Arguments are to be avoided; they are always vulgar and often convincing.**_

_**Oscar Wilde"**_

……………………………………………


	8. Chapter 8

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 2: Witches behaving badly**

**Chapter 8**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde**

_**"You must not find symbols in everything you see. It makes life impossible."**_

_**Oscar Wilde"**_

After watching Phoebe storm upstairs, secure in the knowledge she had won that round in this particular battle, Cole stood in the hall contemplating following her upstairs for round two or was it really three when the front door bell rang. He waited hopefully but there was no sudden rush from the kitchen and as he assumed everyone there was lying low to avoid getting caught up in the fight between Phoebe and him, he went and answered it.

At the door was a female in her late 20's early 30's. She was sensibly dressed for work, attractive in an efficient, no nonsense away, and showed just a little bit of frivolity by wearing ear rings shaped like candelabras.

As Cole opened the door, his hair ruffled, his unbuttoned shirt revealing a hairy chest and firm taut belly, the woman's efficient no nonsense air fell away and she gulped three times trying to find her voice.

'Yes" he said as she stared at his chest. "Yes" he said again "Hello"

"I'm "she swallowed then smiled almost artfully. "I'm" she swallowed again "I'm here'' she said

"Yes" Cole said impatient. "I see that."

"I'm here to see" she stared at his bare chest and took a small shuddering breath "um "she said thinking hard "I'm here" she said lifting her eyes to Cole's face and shuddering then looking at the chest that was at her eye level "I'm here" she repeated.

"I see that" said Cole wondering what was going on in the world of women lately and why in he hell he had chosen to live in it. "Why?" he asked blocking the door. "Why are you here?"

"Paige I ... Paige." said the woman fighting hard to find the words "I work with her "she said "I'm Anne we were going to work with here today" with an effort she looked at Cole's face and gasped just a little.

Cole nodded "Okay "he said and Anne breathed very hard as he spoke. He half stood back and motioned her into the house. He called calling loudly "Paige Visitor."

Anne sighed as she stepped past him close enough to touch him. Her hand lifted and she made a movement as if she was going to run a finger on his bare chest, stopped herself, sighed and then swallowed and entered the house.

Cole motioned her towards the lounge as Paige came out with a smile and said "Hi Anne."

"You going to work? " Paige demanded as Cole stepped around her, avoiding the still gaping Anne.

'Midsummer makes women nuts" he muttered to himself, thinking of Margaret going nuts the previous day.

"What?" said Paige.

"Nothing" Cole said hastily.

As he went upstairs he heard Anne asked in a dreamy voice "Who was that, what's he doing here?"

"Just my brother in law, he lives here." Paige told her.

"He wasn't here last time I was here "said Anne still looking up the stairs hopefully

"Busy working " Paige explained to her. "Phoebe's husband. Lives here "she added. "Anne," she prodded Anne to move.

"How can you live with …him and not just ….die "sighed Anne "I mean even if he is your sister's husband. I mean in the house with that. Every day. Especially looking that ."

"He's just Cole, never notice him" Paige said primly, conveniently forgetting all the times that she had accused Phoebe of being besotted with Cole because of his great butt or body and the god almighty crush she had had on him before she discovered the demonic self hidden under the charm.

Cole, seriously irritated with women, went upstairs to find Phoebe half dressed for work and doing her makeup. As he entered the room she turned her nose up and moved enough so he recognised she was turning her back on him. And it just crossed his mind that his lot was not an easy one. Then he caught Phoebe's reflection in the mirror eyeing him carefully, a funny little girl, expectant and very nervous expression on her face. And his heart missed a beat.

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders turning her toward him caught her chin and turned toward to him.

"I hate you" she said looking into his eyes .

"You love me "he told her and "I love you for who you are."

"I'm not high maintenance" Phoebe insisted defiant to the end.

Cole laughed at her "You are Baby. But from now on I'll keep your secret if it worries you."

Phoebe opened her mouth and shut it making Cole laugh again.

"I'm the one who is allowed to know what goes on in your soul, "he told her "all the dark little secrets that you're scared to let anyone else see. We're married."

Phoebe looked up at him as he gently pushed her face so she had to look up to see his face. She saw smile on his face, the one for her alone. And she sniffed.

"I am not high maintenance'" she told Cole defiantly and spoilt the effect with another sniff.

"Have it you own way "he bent down to kiss her. "But you're wanted the way you want to be wanted and you're stuck with it" he said into her lips.

She nodded very little girl.

He stood up "There's something I have to ask you" he said carefully.

"What"? Phoebe answered suspiciously.

"Is there something about this midsummer that makes women go nuts?." Cole asked.

Phoebe puffed up outraged, to Cole's pleasure. He explained "I just answered the door to this friend of Paige's and she was acting.. very odd," he said. "And yesterday when Margaret came to pick up Victor she was… decidedly odd too. "

"Odd?" asked Phoebe swallowing..

"Affectionate" Cole said .

"You weren't naked or anything? " Phoebe asked looking at his bare chest and sucking her breath in a pleasurable little sigh.

"Í had a towel on" he said "was in the shower when I got called to the phone."

"This midsummer isn't having any affect on women, baby" Phoebe told him after a few seconds with her face against his chest "Just pheromones in your … aftershave."

"I hadn't shaved when I saw Margaret" he said not fooled.

"Maybe its in the soap "Phoebe suggested. She hesitated "I assume you didn't return Margaret's…. affection?""

"Phoebe" sighed Cole

………………………

Paige sat at her desk in the employment agency very distracted. She has spent most of the morning with Anne at the manor working on the Archbishop's project. At least Paige had worked. Anne had spent the morning drooling about Phoebe's gorgeous husband. To the extent that Paige had wondered if there was something wrong with the manor, particularly after the way Margaret had been behaving yesterday. Cole was good looking but that was ridiculous. Paige knew Anne was in a very happy live in relationship and she finally went into the employment centre to finish all the things she had to do there just to keep it running, feeling very irritated with women who betrayed their partners, they loved, by fantasising about other men.

Paige looked around the employment centre. The place was not so different to what it was the first day she had met Mark there, nearly two years ago. The carpet was still shabby and the fittings were still the same more than 20 years old ones. However thanks to the project that they had running with archbishop the agency had access to a brand new computer network and some nearly new computers, only because she had made the management committee realise the project would be sabotaged if they unable to communicate with the diocese system and the management committee would look like fools to an archbishop who did not suffer them gladly.

The centre also had a new coffee machine, new second hand really. It was also passed on from the diocese and the office in the back that Mark had used had been converted into a conference room/ private consult room, using once again second hand furniture from the diocese.

Paige half smiled. She had been so annoyed with Anne that morning drooling over Cole and here she was just as lost in thought about Mark. Which is not quite the same as drooling over some-one else's husband she assured herself hastily.

Paige, even though she now ran the centre, had kept her old desk which meant she shared her office space with the other people who worked there. The four of them who had worked with Mark had clung to each other when he had passed over.

It had come as a shock to her co-workers at the time but now almost 18 months since Mark had gone the other three had managed to move on. Not that he was forgotten, Paige knew they were often forced to face his loss, when an old client or contact who had not heard of his passing called and asked for him. Even Paige's knowing he was in her life again still shared a little of their grief because Mark was still lost to a certain part of her life, even if he shared another.

She also felt guilty about knowing that Mark existed when her colleagues genuinely mourned him when he was not really dead . Her guilt only eased a little when she told Mark this and he had smiled in his gentle way and said he was glad to be mourned and for them he was and must be dead.

Paige's concern was slightly helped by her colleague Ella's professed belied that passing on meant that that. Passing on.

"I could not believe the universe is so badly planned "Ella told Paige some six months after Mark died when Paige had been hanging on his memory, without any real hope of seeing him "that some-one as good as Mark is lost to it" Ella explained "Í choose to believe that the universe has found a higher calling for him. I mean he did what he had to here. And he then found you and his work here, its continuing, changing, growing …. well different, which is good, so I choose to believe e was called to places where he can do other things and leave you to carry on. Which is not to say I don't miss Mark " Ella had said with a small sniff.

Of late, since Mark's return to her life Paige had found it better not to talk about him at all for fear of giving away what he meant to her. Then she felt guilty again when it was clear her colleagues cared enough about her not to force the issue because they thought she was still missing him.

Paige had returned to centre for a couple of hard interviews with two of the centre's most difficult clients, one a woman who was so terrified of strangers she came off as super aggressive and the other a man who was so convinced he was unemployable he had created a history of doing everything he could to sabotage every job chance he was given. Paige was not convinced either was a lost cause but both tried her perseverance and her patience and she was always drained after dealing with them.

Before she became too lost in her dreams of Mark, the phone rang . It was the chief bean counter at Central complaining about the taxi bill that month, and when she pointed out the taxi bill was directly correlated to the success rate of the centre, which was correlated to his salary, he changed his tune and complained about the cost of coffee due to the popularity of the new coffee machine.

Paige put the phone down only just avoiding slamming it in his ear.

She sat at her desk and it took all the words Mark had ever said to her about how they did this to help and support the dignity of the clients and appreciation they got from the clients was welcome but expecting appreciation or support or acknowledgement from The Powers that Be was not futile but destructive. He had shrugged and smiled in his gentle way and said the Powers That Be were generally an inconvenience, a minor aggravation, just irritating gnats, and it was useless wasting energy fighting them over minor things. Save it for the big ones he advised, slide around them or ignore them but worrying about their pettiness would destroy you".

"So don't worry about the bastards" he said softly. "Just say yes regardless of whether you intend to do anything and learn what you can so you have a few tricks for the big battles.

Paige was convinced after four months of being their whitelighter Mark took exactly the same philosophy into his dealings with the Elders and wondered when Piper got a little intense in her Mission to make him lose his temper or his calm whether she realised Mark was not stupid and well aware ofher games but had lifetime experience of ignoring irritating gnats to call on.

Thinking about Mark and his ability to drive Piper crazy with his refusal to get angry or even show annoyance, and wondering what information he was storing up for future use made Paige calm down and realise the bean counter was very protective of his bonuses which could be useful knowledge for the future.

Pleased with herself indulged herself thinking about Mark some more as a reward for not losing her temper at the bean counter and listening to Mark's advice. Mark always believed in giving yourself due reward for things well done. .Alex, the only other staff member in was totally immersed with a client so she surreptitiously opened her top drawer and pulled out a small photo album that contained some of the photos she had of Mark before he passed over. When he first went she had not wanted to look at pictures of him then later she had spent a night putting together the album.

Carefully making sure that Alex was still busy she looked at the photos, one taken in the early days t the time they were not dating, just going out, when a restaurant photographer had asked if they wanted a picture Mark had put his arm around her for the first time. He was siting with her arm around her stiff and apprehensive how she would react, and she had this funny little surprised expression on her face./. She smiled at the photo and flicked to a later photograph taken at the same restaurant when they were definitely dating where she had practically draped herself across Mark and he had his hand casually resting across her breasts..

Some pictures taken at a party at the employment centre staff had to just assert and prove to themselves they were doing well regardless of Central. It was the first time Paige recalled she and Mark had publicly admitted to 'dating' and both were shy but dtermindly keeping there bodies arched against each other in every picture. There were some photos of Mark and her at the Christmas dinner he had spent with her family just before he passed on, all the famil yas couples, Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Cole, Paige and Mark. She was smiling happily because she was part of a real couple.

Then Paige grinned. That last Christmas when Mark had gone with her to visit her grandparent in the Napier Valley the day after that Christmas one of her relatives had taken some pictures of the two when they were just happy being in love when she had dreamed of a different future to the one they had now. Her grandparents had a little uncomfortably acknowledged that she and Mark were a couple and that it was okay she and Mark shared a room in their house even though Mark offered to stay at a motel.

Because they were both aware that her grandparents were trying to be nice and pretend they were okay with their grand daughter having sex in their house Mark and Paige had been a bit silly.

Mark, stark naked, had played posing naked as a Greek statutes, laughing stupidly while Paige giggled hysterically, both of them shushing each other in case her grandparents heard. Paige laughing hysterically had snapped photos, and not all of them were out of focus.

Paige had a couple of the photos hidden in her album. For a 40 year old man who had receding hair, loved the good things in life like food and wine and hated anything remotely like organised and exercise sport Mark had looked pretty good. He had liked walking which kept him pretty fit.

Paige giggled to herself at the pose of a discus thrower that was only a couple of seconds off porn, showing off Mark's his receding hair and pale body. Much as she loved him, Paige had to admit Mark was not, had never been, a Greek god. It was a nice body but well Mark was not perfect. Paige grinned. It was a silly picture nearly full frontal slightly off focus because Paige had been laughing so much at his antics.

Paige sighed to herself, so what if Mark wasn't a Greek god. So what if Anne would not have gone into embarrassing drooling if he had opened a door with his chest showing. So what if Margaret would not have forgotten her husband's name if Mark had been standing around talking ion the phone covered in just a towel. Mark was Mark and she loved him and he loved her.

Mark thank god was not Cole. And then Paige guiltily remembered some years ago when she had first found her family, Cole and Phoebe had been practicing sword fighting in the basement. She thought of Cole, 6'2 muscles glistening with sweat, in just track pants falling low , as he swung the sword, Then Paige thought of Cole yesterday standing dripping wet, trying to clutch a towel as Margaret nearly swooned. And guiltily admitted to herself that even though she had no interest in Cole as anything but a brother he was certainly worth having a good look at with and without his shirt.

Paige looked at the photo of Mark she held in her hand A deep sense of love and warmth flooded her. And because she had promised Mark she would be kind to herself she admitted to herself that it was possible to love a man for eternity, to live on the hope of a sight of him, to dream of feeling him in her and hear his voice in her sleep whispering he loved her while still appreciating a beautiful body, even one in which she had no sexual interest.

She was pulled out of her distraction by a noise behind he and she turned to face her colleague Alex watching her with concern as he realised she was sighing over picture of Mark.

Alex who was a psychologist quietly asked. Paige if it was a good idea, wanting Mark.

She looked at him, her eyes wild nervous. "You finished with your interview?" she asked stalling.

Alex, psychologist that he was, nodded "Maybe the time has come to think about another life. Maybe not the one you thought you had with Mark" he persevered softly.

Paige put the album face down on he desk and shook her head. "No "she said quietly " Moving on I can do, moving away I cannot."

Alex looked like he wanted to argue,.

"I'm not living in the past Alex" Paige explained "I'm living in my future. I love Mark I still do, present tense. He was a very special man and I was a very special woman to be loved by him. I am not moving on. I am living with. I don't want to look for any-one else. I love Mark and I can happily live a future knowing how wonderful that was and I don't ever need to sell myself short because he isn't around. Its what I want Alex" she said firmly.

Alex pursed his lips then clearly decided not to argue. He leant over and to Paige's horror picked up the album . As he flipped through the photos he smiled as if recalling his own special memories. He came to the two naked ones , stared for a second and then shrieked laughing.

"God I loved Mark" he said, chuckling "You had to love him for his humour but lord you couldn't say he had the greatest looking body that ever walked the earth."

"I love…d everything about Mark" Paige said loyally and then glanced at the photo and giggled sheepishly.

Alex grinned with a shared memory, then walked away as Paige's phone rang.

It was Piper demanding she come home immediately because there had been an attack of sorts.

"Now" Paige moaned.

"Yes" Piper insisted "There was this really stupid attack Stupid but weird. Its okay but I need you."

Paige stood up and called to Alex she had a minor family emergency. He nodded without to much concern because he was used to them.

…………………………………….

Shortly before lunch, Cole wandered through the main office of the Bay Mirror. He had been tempted to shimmer in and surprise Phoebe but he only just in time remembered he would have to walk out with her or shimmer her out and then leave her explain how she had left. So he had to wait until the receptionist called her and then he was allowed to walk through the building.

He made his way through the office, received a few curious looks and a few hi's one or two sexy smiles from people who had met him at Phoebe's work functions, and from when he had been in the building before. Some women he did not know openly stared. Cole gritted his teeth and wondered again about midsummer and females.

Phoebe's office door was shut. He chose to claim his rights and did not bother to knock, just entered.

Phoebe's fingers were flying .on the keyboard. She looked up with a less than happy expression, reading glasses falling over her nose and pushed back her hair that had fallen over her face. Cole winced a little at her expression and then was relived when her glare changed to a smile as she realised it was him a

"Hi" she breathed a big smile on her face "I thought you were Elise" she explained

"Not nice "he said clearly relieved. '"Busy?" he asked.

"Just finishing this advice," she said

"It can wait "he said "I have needs.

"We have a lot in common" Phoebe whispered as he reached over her to take his time kissing her and taking everything, he wanted while she gave everything that he asked and took a bit more.

Some minutes later his eyes alight, Cole moved back and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Damn you "Phoebe sighed her voice husky and catching a little in her throat. "Now you've killed everything I was writing about fantasy."

"Oh well "he said happily' "One mans fantasy is another's reality."

He looked over her shoulder to read the computer screen "So" he said "its okay to have a fantasy life, look at interesting magazines and daydream. Doesn't mean anything. Doesn't mean your marriage is falling apart. There's no need to feel inadequate because you are not the centre of your partner's dreams? Not sure to many guys would agree," he said.

"I was supporting the man," Phoebe told Cole,ready to defend "He's the one looking at magazines. But it is okay for women too." She told Cole firmly. "I mean this woman is getting so heat up because hubby likes looking at a few fantasy women. What's the harm, Just spices up their sex life?"

"If you say so but thank you for the permission" he grinned. "I suppose this means the crush on the Neanderthal is okay too?'

"Bastard "Phoebe said grinning." Actually the crush on .. the Neanderthal is just a perfectly healthy expression of my sexuality."

"So I don't have to feel inadequate," he asked.

"You aren't '" Phoebe assured him firmly "I forgot to ask this morning. Did you fix that bowl?"

'"Yes " he said.

"I knew you would" said Phoebe grinning.

"Í knew you knew I would" Cole told her.

Phoebe giggled "Why you here?" she asked

"I wanted to see you," he said.

"About what "she asked coyly

"Just see you' he said, "You want to come to lunch?" he asked.

Phoebe half nodded and then hesitated. "Well I am supposed to be having a business lunch" she said "with the editors and ..."her voice trailed off. " and..."

Cole looked at her not concerned. "Okay " he said "I was just thinking how long it is since we had lunch together."

"At least you're thinking of me in this realm "she said trying to take the high ground when she was distracted by Cheryl knocking on the door, and without waiting breathlessly flinging it open. "He's here Phoebe" she breathed "I just saw. God I hate you having lunch with him. You had better have a blow-by-blow account. That man is so... Oh, hell Cole" she finished lamely flushing as she saw him, sitting on the edge of Phoebe's desk watching her.

"Hello "Cole said politely 'Which man? he asked pleasantly

"Um "said Phoebe

"Any-one I know" Cole asked the smile turning into a smirk.

Cheryl gulped and watched Cole nervously. He smiled. properly

"They're publishing these in-depth interviews with John Cotton before he starts a column with the Mirror" Phoebe explained "The guy we saw the film" she swallowed.

"Business lunch with the Neanderthal:" Cole answered quietly "CGI muscles, airbrushed dick and dum."'

"The muscles aren't CGI "said Phoebe Indignantly "I saw him yesterday.'

"Really" said Cole "and you forgot to tell me."

"Well you hardly gave me the chance, a waffling on about..." she stopped as she noticed Cheryl "your work problems "

Cole stood up. "God forbid I should come between you and your fantasy" he said with an easy grin as Phoebe reached back and elbowed him. He smiled smugly "because of course "he said reading from her screen "fantasies are a natural expression of sexuality and I should be glad that he ... my partner is embracing their sexuality not denying it."

"Shut up "said Phoebe angrily and embarrassed as Cheryl hastily retreat.

"Bastard "said Phoebe. She reached up to kiss him this time taking what she wanted. "Arsehole smart arse, lawyer demon" She licked the taste of him from her lips "Husband" she said"

He grinned "Reality works "he said. "Wife" he added smiling the smile she loved, the one he saved for her.

"Bastard "she said arching against him.

"You really want me to go" Cole asked as she rubbed her groin against him.

"Yes " Phoebe told him satisfied "I've got lunch with my fantasy man. I can get reality anytime I want. I'll see you out and tonight" She added

"You do know you're damned hard work" Cole told Phoebe daring her to argue.

Phoebe thought about arguing, sucked her lip then she caught his arm and hanging close accompanied him through the office. Phoebe was acutely aware of some of the interested breath gasps and odd long sighs from some of the women in the office.

"Bitches" she told Cole "You're my god damned husband" she said "and they know it. How dare they."

"I guess they're enjoying their fantasy life," he said enjoying his own reality as Phoebe arched against him and took far too long to say goodbye.

"Bastard "she said sighing and then she touched his face But I'm really glad, you know" she said pulling his head down so she could whisper in his ear,

"Glad about what?" he asked amused.

"My reality is a hell of a lot more fun than their fantasy "she sighed taking the time to run her tongue down his ear before she pulled away.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Call Mrs Rinaldi and get some advice I may not like "he said.

"what about" she asked.

"am I allowed to think about Burvjara when you won't have lunch with me" he asked trying to keep it light.

"Maybe" she said little concerned. "It isn't about acid demons and hobgoblins?" she asked suspicious.

Coe unable to resist taped her behind and avoided answering the question. He ran his hand across Pookie.

"Enjoy your fantasy lunch" he told Phoebe as he left.

"I will" she yelled after him realising he had not answered.

Phoebe walked back through the office, taking time to glare at the women who had eyed her husband off. She went into her office and carefully adjusted her dark blue top with emerald coloured diamante pattern that stretched tightly over her boobs. In the mirror in her office, she redid her hair pulled her top lower, checked her makeup and carefully licked the Cole taste off her lips and savoured it before she redid her lipstick.

Satisfied with what she saw in the mirror Phoebe headed for the door to be stopped by the phone ringing. After a brief hesitation she cursed and answered it

"You need to come home now" Piper told her. "I just had this weird demon attack."

"Now "wailed Phoebe I'm going to lunch with John Cotton"

"No you aren't" Piper ordered her. "Home now I mean it miss . No don't argue"she added slamming the phone down before Phoebe could argue .

Phoebe really annoyed, damned Piper and cursed the phone.

"I am so going to get to meet John Cotton" she said "Its not fair. I just have to get that man.. meet him." she corrected

Phoebe picked up her purse and told Cheryl she had a family emergency.

"No "wailed Cheryl "But you were going to tell me everything about John Cotton."

"You go in my place" Phoebe suggested.

"You mean it" said Cheryl pulling out her lipstick. "You're a pal Phoebe."

As Phoebe walked out the door she decide she hated being a good person and she was going to get her chance to met John Cotton no matter what obstacles were put in her way.

…………………………………………

Cole sat in one of the high hills of the Presidio, overlooking Baker's Beach. He was eating a ham and salad sandwich with half a can of lemon soft drink beside him. It was a favourite view where he could see the harbour bridge and at this time of the year, watch some bathers and sun lovers down on the beach. He had planned to bring Phoebe for a picnic lunch there but the one lesson he had learnt since leaving his demon ways was not everything turned out the way you wanted, especially when Phoebe was involved.

As he was in a fairly isolated spot he did not jump when he heard the sound of orbs and Francesca arrived. She was wearing sensible and neat cotton pants and an expensive cotton blouse and sunglasses. Her hair was covered by a sensible and affective cap. She looked very much like any other plumpish well off middle aged woman spending a summer's afternoon in a park. Certainly not an angel.

"Nice view" Francesca commented. She glanced at the bare ground Cole was sitting on shook her head and sat down beside him "Why are you sitting watching the view by yourself when you should be lawyering?" she asked.

"Because my wife is having lunch with a Neanderthal " Cole answered.

"Good reason'" Francesca nodded. "Why this particular view?" she asked in her prim voice which Cole recognised as her concerned but not overly voice.

"Because the grass is green and the sky is blue" Cole told Francesca "Lunch? "he asked "I have a pastrami and salad, no onion on five grain bread, English mustard, no mayo and a coke." he added.

Francesca easily recognised Phoebe's favourite quick picnic lunch "Thank you" she said as he handed her the sandwich "You do know that most views have green grass and blue sky" she said amused.

"Not some of the ones I've seen recently" Cole replied, a trifle grimly.

Francesca nodded but did not answer. She bit thoughtfully into the sandwich.

"See" said Cole "If you gave advice like Phoebe this is where you would tell me to stop worrying about Burvjara when I'm here."

"You were told?" Francesca asked not keeping the amusement out of her voice.

"Yes" Cole said staring a t the view. "I was told good. Worry about Burvjara when I'm there and worry about Phoebe ..oh and the kids when I'm here."

"Good advice" said Francesca "Good for Phoebe."

"She discussed it with you?" Cole asked because he sometimes felt most of Francesca and Phoebe's friendship was based on discussing him when they weren't gossiping about well known figures, and it irritated and concerned him what they were saying. He had lived with women long enough to be very suspicious of women's talk. Maggie, a witch friend the girls and newly married was always on the phone with one of them asking .The poor guy came to dinner one night and if he had had any idea what the girlfriends knew about his marriage he would have run screaming into the night.

"No Phoebe didn't discuss you with me" Francesca told him firmly. She opened the coke and drank straight from the can. "I just think it is good advice."

"The sort of advice you would give me?" Cole asked speculatively.

"No "said Francesca very school marm "My advice would be to stop worrying at all and do something about it. Why did you call me?" she asked.

"Do you know about the Geztalt?" Cole asked.

"Yes" said Francesca ". Have they arisen? Tempus does know how to play power games doesn't he?" she added conversationally

"You wouldn't consider it just a co-incidence that the Charmed Ones fought the Geztalt or fought their vanquish fodder yesterday, acid fighters and hop goblins, the same type of demons I threw out of Burvjara." Cole replied.

"No I would not" Francesca replied brusquely "which I am sure you already are well aware." she added school marm.

Cole smiled "I am "he said. Then he hesitated before telling Francesca "When Phoebe was blasting at me about not asking her about her day, being more wrapped up in my problems…. Some of the things she told me about the Geztalt that the Elders passed on, were …. incomplete and well things I would have thought it was not hard for Good to find out at a certain level. Things that would make it easier to fight the Geztalt if the Charmed Ones knew about. "

"So" said Francesca letting him tell her.

"Charmed Ones have been battling the Geztalt for about three months." Cole told her "They got caught up in it accidentally through Phoebe at the newspaper and the damned archbishop Paige works for and I can't remember who else. About the same time I've been involved in Burvjara, only this is the first time it was the same sect. "

He waited for Francesca to say something but she put the coke can down and stared out to sea. "If you listened to Phoebe about her problems instead of fretting about Burvjara, you would know" Francesca said finally.

Cole raised his eyes and caught his breath "Good must know more about the Geztalt" he persisted "It isn't that secret and the only reason I can think is that they are only passing on enough to allow the Charmed Ones to win the odd battle, not enough to win or even start a war."

"And why does this bother you?" Francesca asked her voice flat.

Cole glanced sideways at her but she was staring at the harbour bridge, her prim middle age face she showed the mortal world almost a blank, hidden behind her sunglasses.

"Because if the demons coming into Burvjara aren't random, if the Geztalt are planning control of that magic pole, and Good knows it and is planning on stopping it, it makes sense...at a certain level that they fight them in Burvjara and justify destroying the place by claiming they are protecting the other realms. Bugga the poor Burvjarians" Cole said bitterly "Casualties of war. Some must be sacrificed for the greater good of Good."

When Francesca said nothing he narrowed his eyes then continued. "The only reason I can think of why Good is limiting Charmed Ones fight here is they don't want the fight here ." Cole drew a deep breathe taking in the salty air. '"Anyone who read any history knows the surest way to loose a war is to battle it on two fronts." he said." And if it is going to get dirty better some-one else's backyard gets destroyed."

"Yes "Francesca agreed still staring at the sea. "I take it you want me to discover if the Elders are keeping things back."

"I would suspect it is being directed at a higher level "Cole told Francesca. He stood up.

Francesca looked up at his face, seeing the dark hard guardian expression.

"I can tell you this "Cole told her "Good is not going to use Burvjara as a battle ground to go to war with the Geztalt." His expression, held Francesca's eyes daring her as an agent of Good to contradict him.

"That would be evil "she said easily meeting his stare.

Cole nodded, held out his hand which Francesca took and he pulled her to her feet. She dusted off her behind and he smiled. There were just some mortal actions that did not seem angelic.

"I'll ask" Francesca told him, her voice a little flat. She started to say something then stopped. "What are you going to do now?" she asked after a short silence

"Go over harbour and buy Phoebe some of her favourite chocolates, the.. reaction to all the effort from her good advice only went two rounds this morning. I think I may need something for … a few more peace offerings" Cole explained.

"How did you set Phoebe off? "Francesca asked because she had a fair idea she would hear Phoebe's side of it and wanted to be prepared.

"She overheard me calling her a high maintenance lady" Cole sighed.

"Lord Cole you can be stupid" Francesca told him severely as she glanced around, saw no-one around and orbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 2: Witches behaving badly**

**Chapter 9**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde**

After rushing out of work Paige orbed into the attic to find Piper flicking through the Book of Shadows quite casually, with all three children in the attic with her. Patsy was organising all the toys he had in the attic into something that looked like a traffic jam. Melinda was dressing big cat in some of her old baby clothes.

"What happened?" Paige demanded "Did you get the demons?"

"No "said Piper clearly annoyed "I was doing laundry and Leo was working on the bathroom. Marly had the kids and these damned demons appeared hissing and sniffing and dancing around and throwing stuff. Really weird. Then they flicked away into another room and did the same thing. I chased them all over the house. Really weird."

"Flicked "asked Paige "what does flick mean?"

"It means flick "said Piper rolling her eyes "like as in they flicked out. Not like an orb, or a shimmer , just a weak little flick."

"And they did not try to get you or the kids or Marly anyone?" Paige asked perplexed.

"Nope "said Piper "just danced around in each room and threw stuff. Didn't say a spell, didn't sing. "

"And you don't feel odd" Paige asked. "your powers are okay. Marly is okay?"

"Powers are fine" Piper replied flicking through the Book of Shadows "Nothing happened. Freaked the hell out of me." she added.

"Weird" said Paige "what were they?"

"Looked like some form of squat dumpy little gnomes in black raggedy robes. Just looking up" said Piper. "Got it" she said stopping at a page which showed a picture of a squinty eyed balding little gnome with a particularly spiteful expression. "Midsummer Spite. "she said "One of the sects that touch auras and concoct nasty potions to home in on some emotion. Usually focus on weak mortals. They leave witches alone. Just annoying little pests Apparently, Puck in Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's dream was based on them. "

"Weird 'said Paige. "Spites attacking the Charmed Ones . No need for me to hang around."

"I thought maybe we ought to call Mark to see if the elders have any idea why they would come near us" Piper suggested a touch maliciously.

"Oh in that case I'll wait" said Paige her eyes lighting up. "You didn't call Phoebe, did you?"

"Yes "said Piper "She'll be pissed when she finds out its just damn spites. What harm can they do?"

"Leo wasn't worried" Paige asked. "because its weird."

"Worried about spites " said Piper "No. Worried yes. He just got a quote from the plumbing place for new pipes.'

"that bad "said Paige "Spites coming here seems ..weird" said Paige "want a coffee?"

She went down stairs and made coffee, yelled to Leo and then made Mark's favourite sort, then decided to save herself any spillage and orbed back to the attic. Leo came up to the attic tool apron in place. Mark, wearing baggy corduroy pants and an off white shirt was already seated in the arm chair, quietly at ease, maybe just a little smug.

Piper did not have a pleased expression. Paige guessed she had already tried to piss Mark off and failed.

Leo and Piper exchanged glances as Paige carefully handed Mark his coffee and a plonked theirs down on the table in front of the sofa.

"Spites coming near Charmed Ones "said Mark "I know I haven't been around long but spites here. Odd." He looked toward Leo.

Leo shook his head. "Makes no sense." he said "Piper didn't vanquish them, but that was luck. Spites coming near the Charmed Ones must know what will happen to them.

"Weird;" said Paige "what are they suicidal?"

"Only explanation "said Leo not very interested "Pipes are really stuffed" he said "Sewerage ones as well as water."

"Sewerage" said Piper distressed.

"Pipes are a bitch "said Mark " A few years ago I had to keep going to Alex's from work's place for a shower for a month when they gave out on my apartment building."

"Just make sure Cole keeps away from it" said Piper. "Or they'll really be screwed.

"I'm not stupid": said Leo irritated.

"I never said you were" Said Piper "I just said Cole's..

"What did you say about Cole?" demanded Phoebe from the door."

"Those demons turned out to be spites" said Piper not answering the question.

"Spites" screamed Phoebe "You called me home for a bunch of spites." She stamped her foot "Do you know how low they are on the scal?. Hell Marly could handle them. Did you vanquish them?'

"I was so surprised I just watched them dance" Piper explained embarrassed.

"I gave up lunch with John Cotton because you got a visit from spites" hissed Phoebe in disbelief "Jeesh.'"

She plonked down on the sofa where Leo was sitting next to Piper.

"Midsummer spites" Piper said as if that ex. "like Puck in Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream."

"What were they doing here" Phoebe asked "Stupid demons.'

"No coincidence Puck rhymed with fuck " Mark grinned.

"That makes sense. Its an Elizabethan word," explained Leo and Piper ground her teeth. "Puck threw a potion that made everyone fall in love with the wrong partner" .

"That's it "screamed Phoebe. She flung her arms around Leos neck pulling him a bone crushing embrace. Purring his name over and over ."

"Very funny" said Leo disengaging himself.

Phoebe stood up "Not in love with Leo "she said "Must be Mark."

She threw herself across the room at Mark who finding himself tangle up with Pookie between him and Phoebe gently put his arm on her shoulders and pushed her away while Paige glared at her sister.

"Not in love with Mark either" sighed Phoebe "guess I must still be in love with Cole. Stupid spite " she yelled falling back down on the sofa. "I missed lunch with John Cotton for dumb stupid spites."

"I don't like it "said Piper "Its too weird. You think they didn't know we were the Charmed Ones."

"Every demon and his dog knows where the Charmed Ones live" Phoebe pointed out "If the come back we'll know it wasn't an accident."

She had barely said the words when she jumped as twelve spites flicked into the attic and catching hands started dancing around the attic singing this high shrill song over and over.

At first all three Charmed Ones and the two whitelighter just stared in surprise as 12 small balding, big eared, squinty eyed, barrel chested gnome like creatures in raggedy black robes danced around the attic holding hands and singing.

"What the hell" said Piper they all watched the dance .

"Piper freeze them " ordered Paige after the spites had danced to full circles around them.

"That dance is sort of mesmerising" said Piper apologised. She lifted her hands and froze the spites so they looked like a really ugly line of Christmas decorations, holding hands and frozen in dance steps.

"Mommy "called Melinda. "Ugly demons" she said running to Piper.

Patsy looked up from his traffic jam and contemplated the twelve frozen spites frowning deeply and then spat his disgust.

Wyatt realising he needed to do something to get attention opened his mouth and wailed.

"Okay honey" said Piper as Melinda hugged her.

Paige picked up Wyatt and Phoebe recognising her son's leave me alone and let me think about it face, left him sitting on the floor.

The Charmed sisters nodded to each other then without further conversation in unison recited the all purpose destroy the demon spell and twelve spites quickly blew up in a cloud of black dust that settled over the furniture and the whole room, to mingle with the remains of numerous other demons whose dust was still in corners of the attic..

"That was" said Piper.

"Weird "said Paige.

"Really weird" said Phoebe.

"You all okay?" Mark asked standing up. "Nothing changed "he asked fairly unconcerned

Phoebe put her hand on her heart. "Nope don't feel a thing for you and Leo" she said "Still in love with Cole. Sorry guys."

"Pho-ebe" said Piper. She aimed her hands at a very ugly jug Margaret had given her for her last birthday and she had vanquished to the attic. She blew it up." I'm okay. Powers are based on emotions, so nothing touched, if powers are okay."

"Cat" said Paige and Big cat landed in her arms still dressed in a baby dress and bonnet "I'm okay" she said and grinned as Mark smiled his grey eyes gentle, realising how silly she looked cuddling a ginger cat dressed as a baby. "And I still love you" she told Mark.

Phoebe lifted herself into an awkward levitation

"Weird" she said.

"Very weird" said Piper.

"Really weird "said Paige.

''Seems okay "said Leo.

"I hope so "said Mark softly.

"I take it you still love me?" Leo asked Piper.

"Le-o " said Piper narrowing her eyes "we've got two kids and been married for ever."

Leo winced until he caught a gleam in Piper's eye. He glared at her.

"Of course I love you" she said pecking him on the cheek.

………………………………

After Francesca left Cole sat staring at the harbour and doing some more thinking, which he considered justified because Phoebe was not having lunch with him. If she wanted him to think of her she could damn well spend time with him, and not Neanderthals. Otherwise he was going to think about Burvjara.

What he thought was that if he had Francesca on the witness stand he would have been damned certain she was with holding things from him. And he had enough of Guardian experience to know that it was either because it was another Guardian's business or because either Therold or Francesca did not trust his recklessness, or his wrath in the circumstances.

He viewed a tourist boat run down the harbour and wondered what Glock would have to say if he knew of such useless things as pleasure boat trips. He watched the boat for a while and came to the conclusion that his wrath was the one thing that he had not tried in Burvjara. Every-one else around him had felt his wrath but not those in the place it would do most good. Therold had been warning him off for fear of him, escalating the situation and Cole seriously concluded that the situation was never going to end and presumably be fixed unless it was escalated.

No matter how many times he kicked demons and Good they came back, invited by a desperate Burvjarian sect, but he had always kept the war away from them. He had always broken the ties with the faction, working through the Burvjarians who had a healthy awe of ogres. He wondered what would happen if he confronted both Good and evil and they felt a guardian's wrath.

And slowly promised himself that next time they would.

Then he grinned and remembered he as almost certain to be facing a wrathful wife in the immediate future and he better have something to appease he. He glanced around saw the coast was clear and shimmered.

Cole shimmered into his and Phoebe's room holding a large bag that contained four pounds of very expensive chocolates that Phoebe craved and were only available from a very special shop over the harbour and a bunch of red. He often thought of the first time he had been in that room, sitting on Phoebe's bed waiting for her to return so he could tell her about Kalisha the priestess who had kidnapped her sister Prue, waiting for an evil Phoebe. And where that had led him.

"Whacha thinking. Unca Cole" Melinda demanded behind him. She had Big Cat draped over her shoulder like a big ginger rag doll and was pulling Patsy along by his hand, apparently on one of her little mom moods. When she wasn't beating up on Patsy she took it on herself to make sure he was properly mothered. Cole who since the eclipse had some insight into where both of them ended up as adults and where their destinies would carry them alone and separate was decidedly amused to see that Patsy was not thrilled about the mothering. However because Melinda was so powerful his only defence was to pick up something and hit Melinda with it.

"Just thinking about the first time I came to this room." He told Melinda.

"Why?" demanded Melinda as Patsy wrested himself free and stood staring up at daddy

"Dada" he demanded

Cole thought about it remembering that Phoebe had kicked the stuffing out of him.

"Why?" demanded Melinda as Patsy took a kick at him to get attention.

"Without a doubt your Mother's son" Cole told him picking him up. "Don't kick its not nice," he told Patsy.

Patsy's expression clearly said he did not appreciate Daddy's preaching. Definitely his mother's son.

"Why?" demanded Melinda "why did you come here?"

"To tell Auntie Phoebe I loved her "Cole explained carefully.

"Oh" said Melinda.

Patsy snuggled up, the kicking having successfully demonstrated that his father loved him, because .he was first in daddy's attention.

"What happened?" Melinda asked.

"Auntie Phoebe told me she loved me back" Cole replied.

"Like she does now?" Melinda asked.

"Yes" Cole told her "Like she does now."

"By kicking the stuffing out of me "he thought.

Cole suddenly became aware that Melinda was not wearing any orb preventing magic bracelets that Marly, their witch baby sitter made her. "Who's looking after you" he asked her suspiciously.'

"Daddy "Melinda told him head cocked to the side "he's got his nose in a book" she explained innocently, mimicking her mother.

Cole went to the bedroom door and roared "Leo."

After three more roars Leo answered', rushing half up the stairs in a panic as he realised he was missing two children.

"Melinda orbed them up here" Cole told him primly.

"Oops" said Leo.

"Hello daddy "said Melinda from behind Cole while Patsy arms around his daddy's neck turned to Leo with an impish grin.

"This could be a problem" Leo said awkwardly "You aren't going to rat me out to Piper are you?" he asked Cole.

"What if she'd left the house? " Cole demanded.

Leo was saved from answering by Wyatt wailing for being left on his own. "I better get Wyatt" he said guiltily as Cole always one to enjoy catching angels in their sins smiled.

"What's this?" Melinda demanded not quite innocently showing Cole large bag of chocolates she had picked up off the bed, Big Cat remained happily snuggled over her shoulder as Patsy snuggled over daddy's shoulder.

"You damned little witch "Cole thought looking at her pixie face and green eyes. "You're so certainly a Halliwell."

"What's in the bag?" she demanded as if she did not know.

"Put that back" Cole told her.

Melinda hesitated then with Big Cat still on her shoulder took the chocolates back to the bed and with one last longing look , her green eyes flashing she put them down and picked up the bunch of roses and held them up to Cole.

"Pretty" she said

Patsy reached out to touch the roses then wailed as he touched a thorn.

"Let that be a lesson to you" his father told him. Everything that is beautiful has its thorny moments."

Patsy sniffed clearly as unappreciative as his mother of his father's wisdom. Cole bet somewhere in Patsy's head, in the thought processes none of the family understood, the word preachy was forming.

Melinda sniggered "Silly Patsy. "she said .She dropped an annoyed Big Cat off her shoulder and half reached for the bag of chocolates "Lots of chocolate "she said her eyes gleaming.

"You sure got that chocolate gene" Cole told her "they're Auntie Phoebe's chocolates."

Melinda made a noise like a snort.

Patsy reached for the chocolates putting his hand out to call them to him using one of the lord knows what powers he had accidentally taken on when the Charmed Ones had vanquished the warlock Willem.

"Don't touch mommy's candy" Cole told them firmly.

"Why?" demanded Melinda her eyes getting brighter and greener, the Halliwell chocolate gene working overtime.

"Because Auntie Phoebe, mommy gets very pissy when she thinks other people touch her candy" Cole explained.

"Auntie Phoebe doesn't want all that" Melinda insisted her eyes alight and her expression peeved.

"It doesn't matter whether Auntie Phoebe wants it all. She doesn't share well "Cole told her firmly and caught Patsy's hand as he reached for the flowers. "They're mommy's" he told Patsy.

Both children glared at him, Melinda's eyes particularly bright and demanding, craving.

He grinned and pulled two chocolate bars out and gave them one each. He put Patsy down and he plonked himself on the floor to eat it and Melinda positively snatched at hers.

"We go and give Wyatt his" Melinda asked Unca Cole

Cole stopped as he felt a movement on the spirit winds. "Okay then you can both stay with Leo and make sure he doesn't read any books." Cole told them.

"Mommy says that's impossible" Melinda informed Cole. through a mouth full of chocolate.

Patsy breaking small pieces of his bar and putting them in his mouth nodded as if he really understood, which always frightened his father.

As Cole shut the bedroom door Melinda turned to take another look at the extra big bag of chocolates on the bed.

"They're Auntie Phoebe's "Cole said firmly "you have to wait til she gives you some."

"Yes Unca Cole " said Melinda licking the chocolate that was left around her mouth. All good girl.

…………………………………

The Honoured One, the less than great leader of the Geztalt demons sat on the throne in the Great Hall of the Geztalt Lair. He sat there in mortal form because the Geztalt had long since learned that it was a much easier form to reconcile and flatter and they reserved the Red an Black demonised version to impress and fear.

Behind him stood 4 of the grey robed hooded faceless Geztalts, the two tallest standing beside the throne touching the throne reverently in what was perceived by many as a gesture of respect and what was known to certain upper level and highly connected demons as the means by which they controlled their leader.

The hall was filed with a number of lesser light robed, faceless, hooded demons and representatives of the many lower level demons who worked in league with the Geztalt. Some of these owed them for certain victories in the time of the Old Source or others had sheltered the Geztalt in that time and now claimed their reward as the Geztalt again rose to power.

In front of the throne, stood a small demon. It was very short and had a gnome like demeanour. Its face was far too small for it large balding head. The grey hair was combed over the back . The gnome had a certain demonic presence thanks to large bushy eyebrows. Its mouth was too large and turned down at the corners giving itself an expression of a permanent petulance that in no way reflected any strength of character, although a certain sneaky intelligence hinted at why it had survived to be the leader of its sect.. It was dressed in a dark robe that had a slightly translucent look and even though the robe was made to impress, on the short barrel-like body of the demon, it just showed off its limitations. Its eyes, small pig-like, darting around never focusing on one place, were hidden by thick glasses which indicated this small demon was so weak it could not regenerate. Behind it stood its kindred, wearing similar though less translucent robes. They nodded in awe as their leader stood almost in proximity to the Honoured One of the Geztalt

The Honoured One inclined his head in a gesture that appeared to be respectful at a distance but had more than a hint of distain and boredom.

"Well met friend " the Honoured One told the demon using the demons greeting and allowing the gnome a degree of kinship, but speaking slightly over its head. The Honoured One formed a cultivated smile as he said "We are pleased to see our special ally in our ancestral halls."

"It is an honour to be here" said the gnome-like demon. It was nervous and its voice took on a flat out of pitch high note that grated even on demon ears.

The followers of the gnome positively preened at this evidence of kinship and equality with the Geztalt. They smiled in the light of demonic approval while many of those in the throne room snickered.'

The Honoured One continued talking above the gnome-like demon's head so the allies in the throne room also heard "The Spites have always been the great allies of the Geztalt" he announced.

"Midsummer Spites" hissed one of the faceless hooded grey demons behind the Honoured One.

"The Midsummer Spites" repeated the Honoured One in its resonant cultivated and insincere voice of bonhomie "have always been the great allies of the Geztalt. And it is with pleasure we name you our special friend."

The leader of the Midsummer spites puffed up so his burly round chest looked like it would burst. His glasses fogged and he opened his mouth to speak. At first nothing came but then in a high pitched squeak it told the Honoured One it was a great source of pride to the Midsummer spites to join the Battle of the Geztalt.

"We are pleased "said the Honoured One. Both the Midsummer Spite leader and the demons in the hall waited.

"The Charmed Ones" hissed one of the faceless grey demons behind the Honoured One.

"The Charmed Ones?" asked the Honoured One in a its easy resonant voice that was carefully crafted to not quite demand.

"We went to the Charmed Ones" said the Midsummer Spite. "The Charmed Ones have never openly fought the nation of Spites" it squeaked and its allies, half turned as the demons in the hall tittered.

"The Charmed Ones are known for making their reputation by fighting only weak opponents " smiled the Honoured One using the phrase that he knew always smoothed out queries from allies about sending demons into attack stronger enemies, who had never attacked them..

The Midsummer Spite puffed up then squeaked out "We crafted the attack to seem like an accide… a surprise when we first went there to undertake the first wave of attack.'

"First wave "said the Honoured One not interested .

"Yes "said the Spite coming forward to explain the cleverness of its kind." We first infect the area with a magic powder stolen from comet tails and mixed with lunar rock powder and a special alkaline water from a well where for centuries the bodies of human sacrifices were thrown. This gives a special power to the water because these bodies were always female. We then dry out the mix and add some mercury"

The Geztalt nodded approval and pulled back from the lower creatures . One of the faceless ones behind him touched his shoulder slightly, to indicate what he should do and he regally sat upright maintaining his height and demonic presence.

"How interesting" The Honoured One said.

"The Charmed Ones" hissed a faceless grey demon behind the Honoured One.

"This infected the Charmed Ones" asked the Honoured Ones.

"It affects all females" explained the Spite "It enhances their dreams and desires and makes them ….obsessive about their wants and the further the fancy is from their outward demeanour the stronger the obsession." It laughed spitefully "It always comes out in sex. Females always chase the most unavailable males, or females if that is ..their fantasy. They can't get enough."

The Honoured One smiled congenially. A faceless one touched his shoulder and he asked "and the powder will destroy them?"

"It is not our way to destroy our enemy, it is to harm them." said the Spite spitefully. "Any female entering the ungodly lair of the Charmed ones will be affected if even one small particle of dust touched them,. The lair is a magic nexus that enhances the power of the powder. If they carry some out, even a speck and it lands on other females, it will affect them, worse if they are magic. That is how we got the Free Love fest in San Francisco in the sixties. San Francisco is a particularly good environment for the magic of the dust at certain conjoining of planets during midsummer. This year is a particularly virulent year, which makes the dust maybe twice as powerful. On females you understand."

"It was not just females in the sixties love fest" interrupted a faceless one.

The Midsummer spite shivered suddenly "I believe very few males say no when they are offered " it said "Human nature works for us very well. Some males even boast of their weakness in the face of temptation. Others use religion or magic to blame females as evil. This has worked in our favour for eliminating witches."

The spite was greeted by silence until a faceless demon tapped the Honoured One on the shoulder.

"We are grateful that the holders of such wisdom are our allies and friends" intoned the Honoured One

"But we have a special arrangement for the Charmed Ones." the spite told the Honoured One, its gnome like chest puffed up.

One of the faceless Ones behind the Honoured One stepped forward, anger making its robe shake "You were told starting a war to get the Charmed Ones is strictly against the orders of the Source." it shrilled.

The spite shrank back and looked to the Honoured One who helplessly glanced to the faceless One behind it and sucked on its lip.

Another faceless demon stepped slightly forward while the spites looked at each other confused.

"You did not fight the Charmed Ones?" It demanded in a brittle cackled voice.

The spites became decidedly nervous, the leader wringing its hands and its face twitching, as they realised several of the more warrior-like greater allies of the Geztalt were moving toward them

"It's not our way to fight them "squeaked the Midsummer Spite leader "the powder allows us to read the aura of the females and discover what their fantasies are. We can then expose them to the DANCE OF DESIRE and if we match the rhythms to the witch's aura once the dance finds her rhythm then it will make her obsession so strong they will destroy their lives themselves and their magic by chasing their obsession. Females who are not subject to the DANCE OF DESIRE " it said using capitals to describe the ultimate power of the Midnight Spites "Just want badly and erratically and erotically, but the rhythms are not easy to choreograph so we only do it for special witches. We thought the Charmed Ones were special" It squeaked as the warrior allies hovered and the two angry faceless ones towered over it. It looked helplessly at the Honoured One who was just as helpless when confronted by the anger of faceless Ones.

"You are certain?" insisted the first angry faceless one "That it will be the Charmed Ones who destroy themselves."

"That's the was it usually works, unless." squeaked out the spite. It caught the narrowed confused express of the Honoured One "That is the way it always works" The spite tried to sound certain but succeeded in sounding frightened.

"And" demanded another faceless one, its body still rigid with anger. "the Charmed ones just stood there and let the dance happen?"

"The Midsummer spites lost many of our bravest compatriots" the Midsummer Spite announced "Brave spirits who were willing to lay down their lives for the Great Fight."

The demons in the hall sniggered, knowing that this meant the Leader of the Spites had managed to manipulate its most disliked followers into attacking the Charmed Ones on the certainty they would be vanquished. Spites truly earned their names.

The faceless ones stood still for a few seconds, pushed in front of the Honoured One, towering over the spites, then slowly stepped back behind the Honoured One's throne, resuming their respectful stance. They tapped the Honoured One on the shoulder."

The Honoured One dutifully stood up and moved down a step to the Midsummer spite Leader. It took his hand in both of his which may have been warmth but was also dominance, then said magnanimously, using the phrases he had been trained to say " The Geztalt understand the great loss off its brave compatriots and recognise the nobility of their sacrifice. We looked forward to our special friends the Midsummer Spites joining us at out celebration banquet when our mutual enemy has sunk into oblivion. We will toast the lost spirits and remember their great deeds which we will ensure will be recorded in the Book of Deeds so all demondom will honour them."

Every demon in the hall recognised this as a clear statement of the Geztalt's connections to the new source Tempus.

"We will be honoured "breathed the Midsummer Spite Leader, tears of emotion forming in its petty piggy little eyes and fogging its glasses.


	10. Chapter 10

Faithfully Yours

Part 2: Witches behaving badly

Chapter 10

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."   
Oscar Wilde

Cole shimmered into Therold's cottage in the Cotswolds in England. It was late at night English time and Therold was sitting at his desk reading something off a computer and making hmm noises while one big Persian cat sat on his lap and another lay on the desk beside the computer. Three more large cats were distributed around the room taking up any space in the room that did not have books, new and old, and papers over it.

All cats looked up as Cole materialised and one large tabby sat up and spat.

Therold noted Cole's presence, a prissy expression of distaste on his face. "Greetings friend Belthezor" he said flat voiced.

"Greetings.. friend Therold "Cole replied biting his top lip "I have to go back to Burvjara " Cole told him bluntly with no further words of courtesy between then. "I was called. It seems that evil is once again intervening and Good is also ..having talks with the other sides. Its not random evil I am damned certain. Which means Good turning up at the same time isn't random either. I will fix it there for now, and I warn you it is not going to be nice if they resist but I believe, there are grounds for intervention in the Underworld and that is your business." Cole steeled himself for an argument.

"Tea?" asked Therold standing up.

Cole could not stop himself groaning." I have little time, hours here can be cycles there "he said. As Therold's prissy expression deepened Cole paced the floor. '"I keep thinking of the timing of my calling and I am damned certain you have not been telling me all. And I need it ...now, before things get ..more contentious." Hands in his pockets, Cole defiantly faced Therold. " What am I missing?" he asked bluntly.

"You prefer lemon to sugar and milk I believe" said Therold as he went into his the kitchen.

Cole let his breath out with an aggravated hiss.

"Mrs Rinaldi" called Cole, then he yelled it as he heard some clinking of fine china in the kitchen. He had yelled it four times, and was about to roar Francesca, when she appeared in a show of orbs intensified by the magic nexus of Therold's cottages. To Cole's irritation, none of the cats lifted their heads but the big tabby started to purr. Francesca was wearing whitelighter robes and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, with a smile on her crooked face, but her eyes showed her concern.

"I have to go back to Burvjara" Cole told her "And you may not like what I'm about to do."

"Which is ?" she asked. Then went to the kitchen to inform Therold of her presence. "Which is" she repeated to Cole as she turned back. And Cole noted that there was no school marm demanding he say please.

"They are going and it won't be any instigation of the Burvjarian's to break the alliance. It is because they are told to go. Both good and Evil, and should they chose not to go they will face my wrath" Cole told her.

"Geztalt?" Francesca asked in a voice that showed her concern.

"I'm guessing" Cole told her. "The demons in there now are some sect of yeoman warriors."

"That is what was on the winds?" Francesca asked. "Not the Geztalt?"

"No" Cole shook his head "I guess the concern there is that it is unbalanced, finding out why and fixing it is my problem. Good is …reconnoitring" Cole told her "And it isn't low level whitelighters."

"And if they confront the Geztalt?" Francesca asked carefully.

"I was part of the Brotherhood," Cole answered roughly. "the enemy of the Geztalt. The Geztalt fight bloody, with every-one else's blood. They don't mind going until the last drop of every-one else's blood is spilt."

"Know thine enemy ," Francesca commented primly.

"I survived didn't I?" Cole asked with a smile and Francesca inclined her head.

Therold returned with a carefully laid out tea tray. His expression indicated Cole's survival in the demon world was a point of some regret to him. Therold put the tray down on a pile of books on a table, beside a chair where a big grey Persian cat slept. Cole eyed the cat then bowing to the inevitable planted himself on the arm of the chair while the grey cat inhabiting it eyed him smugly.

"I will return with your tea," Therold told Francesca and Cole raised his eyes.

Francesca took on a concerned expression "You do know that confronting them as a guardian may make them leave now but I would doubt either Good or Evil will accept a decree to stay out." she told him carefully. Cole noted the prissy expression on Therold's face deepened as he went to the kitchen. "They will more than likely react to you as a third party power involved in controlling the power not as an arbitrator. Very few of them truly understand what they risk if they confront guardians. And revealing yourself as Belthezor is not an option." she ordered.

"I have no intention of revealing Belthezor. It won't help" Cole said quietly "Its heading for bloody between them now with the Geztalt, because Good will have a defined enemy with a name and a face ..of sorts" he added. "and if the past is any guide, there won't be much left of Burvjara when the blood is settled. All I can do in there at the moment, is get rid of invaders, whoever invades and make sure they know why. But I can't stop them coming back unless I get the ones who are sending them in either side." He caught the expression on Francesca's face "Convince them allying with various factions of the Burvjarians to help them win so they can control how the pole is administered …is unjust" he amended

Francesca quietly nodded. "And unwise" she said deliberately.

Cole nodded and then sat silently while Therold brought a beautifully laid out tray with another small china teapot and cup and gave it to Francesca. She poured a cup and sat watching Cole as he drank his tea and stared into the cup.

"If you can't fight the leaders, you could always try encouraging the troops not to fight," Therold suggested. "There are very few leaders who can fight. They see their role as sending others to die. Dying in a battle is for the minions. I believe one of the reasons the Charmed Ones are so reviled in the Underworld is they attack leaders not minions" he said before returning to the kitchen.

"It is my understanding that is why mutiny is considered such a heinous crime in the military" Francesca said "Hard to fight a war that no-one is willing to die for."

Cole snorted "It's worth trying" he said in a derisive tone , and realised to late that Therold thought he was being sarcastic as Francesca sent him a glare that clearly told him to think before he spoke.

Therold returned with his own tea and sat at his desk, . A large cat promptly sat on his knee "It is good you have an interest in history Brother." he said prissily. "if you are right it will be useful," he added, indicating he had been listening from the kitchen.

Cole looked at him irritably.

"History teaches everything including the future." Therold quoted deliberately adding to Cole's irritation.

"Have you met my brother in law Leo…Friend Therold?" Cole asked.

"Brother Durand's new guide, I have not had the pleasure" said Therold carefully.

"You should . You have a lot in common, quoting things ": Cole said curling his lips."

"Cole" warned Francesca very school marm as Therold sucked his lips, flushing so his bald pate went as red as his face. "Therold does not understand when you ...tease."

Cole nodded "Sorry "he said to Therold carelessly in an apology that both Therold and Francesca knew meant nothing.

"Do you want my permission to go to the Underworld and face the Geztalt, rip off their hoods and expose them, confront them or get them," Therold asked, "You do not have it. Any more than you have it to confront the Powers of Be of Good in the higher realms. Confrontation is never a viable threat unless you are prepared to use whatever power you need to win. Some of these great ones respond the same way. It is a dangerous ploy." Therold ran his hand over the cat and it purred in contentment. He gave Cole his best stare, then sipped his tea "The Underworld is not the place for the Guardian Belthezor" he said in his high prissy voice. "Brother" he added.

"Cole understands this Therold "Francesca interrupted, her voice taking on a firmness that surprised Cole".

"The underworld is the business of the Guardian Therold" Cole answered, making an effort.

"It is not my nature to confront them" Therold told Cole. "my calling is not ..justice. My calling is governance and lore."

"That is why you should deal with them. The point needs to be made what they risk." Cole told Therold seriously. He met Therold's stare "Confronting the faceless ones is useless until you can expose them. I know their history " he smirked, unable to resist and then flushed at the glare Francesca sent his way.

Therold pressed his lips together

"This I do know from my time in the Brotherhood." Cole added pleased with himself for irritating Therold "I trust my brother guardian to find a means of advising the Geztalt, some rule of governance and lore."

Francesca recognised Cole meant it even if Therold, pursing his lips so tight they disappeared, did not.

"This is all you came to ask?" Francesca asked more with hope than belief.

"You know me better than that " Cole told her. You told me Durand drove out demons before. Why was he not called again?"

"You have any doubts this is your business" Francesca asked, decidedly stalling.

Cole told her still guardian "The Geztalt were not an issue when Durand drove the great powers out to stop them directly fighting. He did it because he knows right from wrong. And the great powers did something very wrong."

"You are prophesied to fix Burvjara " Therold told Cole primly sipping his tea.

"If I fix it is through justice because that is my calling "Cole told them. "I can only fix it by righting an injustice. What is the injustice?"

Francesca remained silent.

"Mrs Rinaldi, what is the injustice?" Cole asked in his guardian voice which caused Therold to almost whimper in agony at the upstart's affectation

"Who are the innocent victims of injustice." Cole demanded.

"Who do you think?" Francesca asked not intimidated.

"I know damn well its the Burvjarians but from all I have been told there they are not innocents in fighting this damned war" Cole waited for Therold or Francesca to say something but neither did "I was there when the Old Source set the original invasion up, Friend Therold," Cole answered with no warmth in his voice. "I didn't pay much attention but there was never any talk that they should wipe out the Burvjarians. Just control them, enslave them. Evil's way is to convert or destroy. The Burvjarians aren't converted easily to anything and yet they aren't destroyed."

"So" said Therold.

"They need the Burvjarians" Cole answered ."And then I ask myself why they need them. I know why they want to control the place. Of course I know the answer. Its the magic pole. But that is the place, not the inhabitants. So I am still left with why not destroy them."

"Why not? "asked Francesca, her voice curiously neutral.

"I watch the Burvjarians" Cole explained "I have seen my son use magic reaching into his core. Its not a power, its who he is, the magic completes his soul. I see them treat their power as Patsy does, it defines them. Magic for them is, to use Piper's term, normal. Its one thing for the magic pole to be there "Cole said "But only the Burvjarians to connect to it. No-one can't control the pole without controlling them, and they aren't easily controlled, so better they stay at each others throats than use the power for themselves, in their interests, for their own advancement, especially if that conflicts with the ..agenda of the other powers.".

"So 'said Francesca "a strange smile on her face.

"Don't .. "Therold started to say

"Durand drove good out of there" Francesca interrupted disregarding Therold "Some time before, in our time a few years ago, theirs generation."

"On the grounds there presence was wrong?" Cole asked "I've driven them out of there every time they ally themselves with some faction. What's the difference? He could have finished it"

"Durand did what he had to and if you needed to know what he did I would have recommended you ask him" Therold told Cole "If Durand thinks its your business to know".

"We haven't been introduced "muttered Cole.

"Durand did what he was called for . The presence of Good was ..wrong," Francesca said. "When there was some political upheaval in Burvjara that put into power those whose views and… interpretations of the course of magic was different to Good, Good interfered to correct the situation so that the leaders were… more in tune with their interpretation."

"Those views of the Burvjarian leaders, were they evil" Cole asked.

"No" said Francesca quietly, "Just different. Mostly about self determination and their rights to administer the pole in the best interests of Burvjara. What they perceived to be the best interests. Good went in there to assist their opponents in driving them from power. And Durand perceived this to be wrong so he drove Good out."

"Then left the place to civil war" Cole all but sneered.

"You lack respect … Brother" Therold said his prissy voice high with the anger he was feeling. "Durand acted honourably on his calling."

"Durand stopped a great wrong. " Francesca told him before Therold could say anything else "which is his calling. Your calling is to fix an injustice."

Therold opened his mouth to say more then clearly thought better of it and sipped his tea, stroking a second big Persian cat that had made itself at home on his knee as well.

"What's the difference?" Cole demanded.

"Good then did not ally itself with Burvjarians" Francesca explained "they tried to take over the realm. They felt it was justified by the importance of the pole."

Therold put down his cup and patted both his catshis cat "Good felt it was necessary to control the Burvjarians, regardless of their ..own inclinations because the pole is so important to the world of magic" he said prissily. "And when they resisted, Good responded by trying to destroy those who resisted and Evil was prepared to support these insurgents. You were present at the decision, you say?" he asked with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "The initial wrong was of course Good's decision to control Burvjara. Durand righted it"

The cat on Therold's knee purred contentedly. Cole found himself resisting a strong temptation to fireball the cat.

"That is so wrong, so evil " Cole bit out.

"That is the trouble "Francesca nodded "there are those who are good who confuse being good with being right. As they believe in their own infallibility because they are good, then anyone who disagrees is by definition evil. So they take it upon themselves to remove any opposition."

"Which is evil, and causes those who resist to turn to evil, in desperation, in anger, searching for justice" Therold explained primly making Cole gnash his teeth. "It is your role to give the innocents justice so they do not have to turn to evil. Even when the perpetrator of the injustice is good."

Rather than risk a head on confrontation with Therold, Cole thinking of what he had seen turned to Francesca.

"You are one of their higher powers" Cole told her "why didn't you tell them what they did."

"I told you "Francesca told Cole evenly "The belief of certain powers in there own infallibility because they are good, can lead them to presume any-one who disagrees…. is evil."

"So you did nothing" Cole said in an accusatory tone thinking of what he had seen and how no-one had done anything to help the Burvjarians or stop the war "all your magic and you did nothing to insist they listened."

"All that would have done is made me a leader of a rebellion and escalate the war out of Burvjara "Francesca told Cole. "On the grounds that I was evil and must be defeated."

"So you did nothing " Cole pushed bitterly, his frustration showing in every word..

"Do not speak to an Angel in such a tone" Therold ordered Cole and three cats hissed.

"I did something "Francesca told Cole before he could retort at Therold "I used my position and went to Durand. Good and evil now keep their interference to alliance, and ensuring the Burvjarians stay at civil war so no hostile group has the time or resources to control the pole. "

Cole stared at Francesca as she inclined her head, and met his stare.

"That was betrayal" said Cole who was once a demon called Belthezor, known to evil as the Great Betrayer. "You betrayed Good." he said in awe.

"It was right "said Francesca firmly .

Cole looked at her, then slowly stood up and bowed. "You really are an angel aren't you?" he said to Francesca.

Francesca smiled and half shook her head "I believed I was right. That time." she said "I told you once to use the power of betrayal judiciously. The wisdom was from my own experience. But although that time I was right, it is my wisdom to fear unyielding belief in my own infallibility because I know I am not infallible, and I know those who disagree with me are not evil."

"If you say so "said Cole shrugging and not missing Therold's irritation at being ignored. "Did you find out why Good is not helping the Charmed Ones with the Geztalt" Cole asked to change the moment.

"No I did not "Francesca told him bluntly. "And if I had been honest this afternoon I would have explained that it was highly unlikely they would tell me" Francesca explained "Í am assuming "she said quietly " there are elements in Good who have not given up on the idea of ..controlling the magnetic core."

Cole looked at Francesca "Who in good?" he asked grimly.

Francesca slowly and determinedly shook her head. "That is not the business of the guardian Belthezor "she said firmly. "Directly confronting them would be no more successful than directly confronting the Geztalt at this point."

"Even if they deserve some-one's wrath" Cole said not quite keeping the scorn from his voice.

"Cole "Francesca said with a small plea in her voice "I .. it would be better. I want it fixed, not avenged." She looked down then met his eyes.

"I will fix it " Cole who knew something of the price of betrayal, promised then realised he still had the empty tea cup in his hand. He slapped it down on the table where Therold had put the tea tray

"More tea" said Therold still a host regardless of his personal feelings toward his guest. "How you going to fix it?" he asked with something of a challenge in his high voice.

"I do not know" said Cole, shaking his head and glaring at the tea cup.

"Then why did you need to come here before returning to Burvjara?" Therold asked

"I just wanted to make sure about the… history" Cole evaded, sarcastically .

"Cole" said Francesca slowly, warning.

Cole frowned "Justice isn't always benign" He said "This time it will be wrathful on those who do not concede to it."

"Regardless of the price" Francesca asked.

Cole nodded. Tired and feeling all his 120 years." Everything has a price" he said a trifle bitterly. "Yes " Cole answered "I am prepared to pay the price. I am feeling wrathful toward good" he admitted "and those who are in Burvjara are the business of the Guardian Belthezor."

"Regardless how you feel about their inability to understand they are not always right "Francesca advised Cole "Remember that Good are good, and try to be good."

"So" he demanded not wanting to hear about their virtue.

"It can be a useful point in an argument" Francesca told him. "Evil is not good" she added

"If you say so" Cole said.

"Listen to Francesca" Therold ordered Cole. "Do not be rash and reckless."

"I have to go" Cole said between his teeth.

"Good "said Therold smiling for the first time since Cole arrived. "By the way" he asked standing, picking up one of the purring cats so it was held over his shoulder. He patted it sensuously. "How is your beautiful and gracious wife?" He flushed slightly at the question, his bald pate as red as his face.

"Phoebe is enjoying herself being a right royal pain in the butt Brother "Cole informed Therold, enjoying the disgust on Therold's face. "She is not being gracious," he added "she is being wilful demanding. She wants everything her way and even when she concedes it isn't her way some how or other she turns it around to make it her way ." he said "That is how my beautiful gracious wife is."

Francesca rolled her eyes ."Cole" she warned schoolmarm in place.

"You do not deserve such a woman as your wife" Therold told Cole his voice twitching with emotion ."she is a madonna, she is an angel."

"Have you ever really loved a woman" Cole interrupted Therold .

'"I lo.. No "said Therold caught.

"I suggest you refrain" Cole told him "because god help her when she falls off the pedestal."

He shimmered away without another word.

Francesca turned he best schoolmarm glare at Therold.

"I have heard things" Therold told Francesca poking his lip out.

She regarded the small monk like guardian severely, "You have heard them out of perspective." she told him in a don't argue voice. "Therold you need to be inside a relationship to understand how it works." she explained without any concession to his passion, "Sometimes what looks harsh on the outside is really a way of saying I love you " she advised him firmly.

Therold snorted and turned it into a sniff "Do I go to the underworld?" he asked pouting .

Francesca shook her head, just managing to hold onto an exasperated sigh and remembering how she disliked demons "It would be my advice that any attempts to deal with this mess outside Burvjara will escalate the war outside Burvjara, and that is not good. I would think rather than accept arbitration, the Geztalt would be more likely to find another realm in which to fight."

"You think Belthezor is wrong? " Therold asked maliciously.

"Any-one can be wrong" she answered in a don't push voice "but it could not hurt to reconnoitre below" she added.

"We may not be able to stop it escalating" said Therold in his Guardian voice "If Belthezor acts on his wrath regardless."

"Something he does fixes it" Francesca said worried "according to the visions of the future. You are right about them ?" she asked Therold.

"I am never wrong In these things" Therold replied primly" Something Belthezor does fixes it and prevents a great wrong in this realm." His voice showed his incredulity that such a thing could happen.

……………………………

Piper had got back from the super market to find Leo hanging out for her to get home as he had a call from Durand. She barely said hello before he was gone and Piper could finally do something that had been bugging her for three months and was obsessing her thoughts all through her shopping trip.

Up in the attic she put Wyatt in the play pen with some of his toys and ordered Patsy and Melinda to play close by. Motherhood responsibilities appeased she had sat with the Book of Shadows finally able to indulge herself. For three months Cole had been disappearing to the realm of Burvjara and for three months he had talked of the horrors of war and what war did to people but he told he nothing about the magic.

And with her recent interest in magic creatures these ones had gone to the top of the list even though when she asked about them Cole had given her his best guardian stare and with the tiredness of some-one who had reached he end of their tether told her to butt out of guardian business.

Up until now Piper had respected that request, even if her curiosity nearly killed her. Now, today, she damn respecting guardian business, she had to know and she was going to know and nothing was going to stop her. Today, this afternoon the need to know was her total preoccupation.

Piper was able, now she had the time to truly search, find some details on the Burvjarians. She learned about their interaction with the magic pole, the role of the collegiate of magic they had once had, their reputation as ferocious defenders noted by her great, great, great grandmother in the Book of Shadows, with a picture of Burvjarian in a long white robe, carrying a book and a sword. Her ancestor had had when she had had reason to refer to Burvjarian wisdom and was very impressed. Piper became convinced that Cole was being an obnoxious bastard trying to keep from her experiencing Burvjarian, understanding them.

Piper stared at the picture of the Burvjarianfor some time, seeing in it a nobility of soul, a charismatic presence, that did not exist in those normal people around. She sighed deeply over the picture and caressingly ran her hand down it.

She suddenly realised she was sick of Cole, every time she asked about them getting that Piper is obsessed with magic creatures look, rolling his eyes toward Leo and telling her in his arsehole lawyer voice she did not need to know anything about them.

She thumped the Book of Shadows "These people are the centre of the magic realms, they are the core of magic" she told Patsy who was not all that impressed and far more concerned with organising his toys into a traffic jam.

"It's important we know and understand how they live what they are. This idea we are not to know about them, there is something dangerous in knowing about them, I have to know about them " she told Patsy her voice becoming shrill as she thought of the injustice of it. "I think your daddy is turning into a patronising know it all bastard" Piper told Patsy." I want to know, understanding magic is important. Understanding magic creatures is everything. And I have to know. I have too. Especially these ones, they're " Piper searched for the word "Magnificent"she drooled, "awesome, noble, heroic, charismatic And "she told Patsy "your bastard of a father is infecting Leo. Getting him to interfere with em knowing about these people. Encouraging him to bitch."

Patsy looked up clearly pleased with his traffic jam. "Daddy" he said

"And" Piper told him "I need to know that there is something greater than the magic here. I have to know" she said more than a trace of fanatic in her voice. Then she blinked at the traffic jam in the attic.

"How the hell did you get all those toys?" she asked as she realised that Patsy had collected every toy he had into the attic which was when she realised that the attic door was open and Patsy happily demonstrated how he could levitate toward the stairs.

Piper caught him before he left the room then glanced at her watch and she discovered that she had been going through the Book of Shadows for two hours, gathering every minute detail she could about Burvjara and its people and becoming more fascinated by the realm and somehow for two hours Patsy had been levitating and telekineticking toys into the attic while she had been absorbed in Book of Shadows.

She swallowed guiltily, then glanced back at the Book of Shadows flicked a few pages then looked at Wyatt who had fallen asleep on the foam mattress in the bottom of the playpen. His toys were not with him, they were in the traffic jam and Piper swallowed triply guilty because if Patsy took Wyatt's toys, Wyatt would have screamed the place down and she had not noticed. Wyatt quadrupled her guilt by making a sleepy sad little hiccup noise.

Piper, the mother, swallowed even more guiltily and thanked god that taking her eyes off the children for well nearly two hours had resulted in nothing worse than filling the attic with Patsy's toys. She shut the Book of Shadows with a bang, then opened it at a page that dealt with magic feuds.

Then it occurred to her that there were three children who lived in the manor and one of them was not in the attic although Piper had a vague memory of Melinda moaning and muttering about being dragged up there and whining 'Mommy' about two hours ago and maybe whining an hour ago.

Maybe she slipped down to the bathroom Piper hoped desparately. If she had not heard Wyatt yell for his toys, she could easily have missed Melinda saying she was going to the bathroom. Melinda was a big girl now, three and a bit. She went to the bathroom mostly without help if she did not have too many buttons and straps and today all she was wearing shorts and a sleeveless t shirt.

Piper, Book of Shadows finally forgotten in her fear, called Melinda very loudly. There was no answer. She yelled again.

Then making sure Patsy was all right in the midst of his toys and Wyatt was asleep she rushed down to the landing and checked Melinda's room. No Melinda. The doors to the other rooms were shut. Piper suppressing panic pulled open the bedroom doors. No Melinda.

She checked the bathroom. Fearfully. No Melinda.

"Stupid" she told herself "Bathroom does not work"

Piper ran downstairs, relieved as there was no little witch lying comatose at the bottom of the stairs. She rushed to the downstairs bathroom. No Melinda.

She ran into every room calling Melinda's name. She started to think of demons sneaking in while mommy was lost in the Book of Shadows. Or Melinda pulling off her anti-orbing bracelet and really orbing anywhere.

"Make her all right "Piper prayed. "make her all right." as she searched the basement, fearful Melinda was lying on the stairs or caught in a cupboard. No Melinda. Piper then ran back up the stairs and out into the yard. No Melinda.

Piper rushed to the front of the house. The front door was securely shut but Melinda knew how to open it. She went outside. No little witch had fallen down the front stairs. Piper went to the street and looked both directions. She glanced up the street to where the house two doors up had a large Labrador dog that slept in the front garden most of the day. Melinda loved to hug and pat Rosy the Labrador.

Piper noticed her neighbour nosy Mrs Taylor in her front a garden opposite weeding. Throwing caution to the winds, she ran over the road and asked Mrs Taylor if she had seen Melinda.

Mrs Taylor enjoying being the centre of Piper's panic knowing exactly what was wrong. "Haven't seen your daughter since this morning "she said. "Did you look under the beds. That is where you used to hide as a child." She added with a smug smile. Mrs Taylor had lived in Prescott St for forty years and had spent much of that time watching the odd happenings at the manor.

"I didn't "said Piper struck by guilt again. "I will now. Thanks" she called over her shoulder and rushed back across the street without looking, avoiding being killed by a car by instinctively lifting her hands an freezing it half a yard in front of her while Mrs Taylor stood up and gaped Piper not even noticing, kept running only turning to stop and unfreeze the car. She ran back to the house calling Melinda then remembered Melinda was not the only child in the manor.

She tore up both stairs to the attic and to her horror now both boys were missing, "God" she screamed "Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god." She ran down the stairs again and then all but crashed into Leo as he came out of Cole and Phoebe's room holding Wyatt on his hip and Patsy by the hand. His expression was not pretty.

"Melinda" breathed Piper all put snatching Wyatt and managing to hug Patsy at the same time.

"Melinda" snarled Leo "Its so totally irresponsible Piper. How did you let it happen. What the hell has got into you. You can damn well deal with it." he said as he glanced over the room.

Piper going from panic to hope to apprehension flung the boys back at an angry Leo and ran into the room.

Hidden on the other side of the bed was Melinda sitting in the middle of Phoebe's once white fluffy rug, She had the 4 pounds of chocolate that Cole had bought Phoebe or at least the little that was left of it. There was chocolate on the rug, chocolate on the Melinda, her face was covered in it . she was heaving and gasping and clutching her tummy with one hand and stuffing more chocolate into her mouth with the other.

Piper lunged across the bed and hauled her daughter to her feet. Only just noting that Melinda must have started her binge on the bed because there were chocolate smears all over it and Melinda had clearly thrown up on the comforter as well.

Piper pulled the remains of the chocolate from Melinda who continued to scream "Chocl'te, Chocl'te, Chocl'te" and fought to grab the small amount remaining, back from her mother.

"No more" Piper told her, her voice shaking and then whimpered as Melinda to heaved all over the rug , and the edge of the comforter on Phoebe's bed and Piper , while Leo standing at the door , holding the boys, glowered at his wife and daughter..

Piper picked her heaving daughter up as Melinda threw up more over the floor, over Cole and Phoebe's bed , and made a projectile over the dressing table all the time screaming Chocl'te", Chocl'te,Chocl'te"

Piper dragged her into Phoebe's ensuite and let her throw up into the sink

When Melinda stopped heaving down the sink and into all Phoebe's matching towels, Piper, whimpering, eyed the mess, her daughter was in, remembered the plumbing was not working in the main bathroom and decided there was nothing to it but to put Melinda under the shower with her. Keeping a firm hold on Melinda she stripped and firmly held her under the shower while Melinda never missed a beat screaming for Chocl'te in between heaves.

Leo apparently had decided to leave Piper to deal with it. She called to him to get more towels but got no answer so eventually she ragged Melinda through the stinking mess of Phoebe and Cole's room dripping water over the rugs. She found some towels in the bathroom to dry both of them and dressed Melinda, still crying her eyes out and begging for Chocl'te, unsympathetically plonking a bucket in front of her when she heaved again,

"You're greedy "Piper told her "Taking auntie Phoebe's chocolate. Melinda what got into you. And what got into Cole buying that much. Telling Phoebe the truth about being high maintenance is not a 4 pound of chocolate sin. Stupid damn man" she hissed.

Piper pulled a resisting Melinda into her and Leo's bedroom while she dragged some clothes on,

"Want Choc'lite "demanded Melinda banging the door knob while Pupe dressed. As Piper opened the door, Melinda made a beeline for Phoebe and Cole's room. Piper caught her and furious dragged her screaming downstairs to where Leo was watching both boys in the conservatory. Piper was hoping to catch him out but he was being an angel of responsibility and sitting on the floor playing ball with both of them, using a favourite toy Francesca had given Pasty, a ball with lights in it that could be hit hard into even the most delicate China ornament and not break it. As a still angry Piper dragged Melinda after her Patsy smirked delighted Melinda was in big trouble. Melinda telekineticked ther nearest object at him, only a cushion and Patsy belted it back until Piper froze it

"You're a bad girl "Piper told Melinda ":Don't you know one piece of chocolate is enough. Stealing auntie Phoebe's and making yourself sick. Its not what a good girl does "she told Melinda as her daughter pouted furiously, "Making yourself sick like a greedy … demon. Play with the boys. No "she ordered as Melinda opened her mouth. "Play with the boys and don't say a word."

"Its not her fault" said Leo cuddling Melinda. "You should have watched her ".

"Melinda should know better. She has no sense of proportion" Piper told an angry Leo.

"Like her mother" snarled Leo "You had your head stuck in the Book of Shadows, didn't you. Looking up creatures , reading about magic, totally disregarding everything else." and for an instant he swallowed guiltily, and hoped he could convince Cole not to rat on him because Piper really needed to be made aware of her own sins.

"Only a little while "said Piper hiding her guilt with anger "And don't make this about me. Your daughter is behaving in a way that shocks me."

"Of course its about you. Melinda only does bad things when she isn't supervised properly" Leo told Piper. "And" he pushed "How did Patsy get every toy in this house up to the attic" she demanded. "In just a little while. You're obsessed Piper with this magic creature thing and youre putting the children at risk."

Guilt overwhelmed Piper. She swallowed hard, not forgetting her panic at Melinda missing.

Leo pushed his point "Patsy levitated Piper. A 16 month old baby goes down two flights of stairs god knows how many times right under your nose and you are so obsessed with the book you don't notice" snorted Leo all sanctimonious angel. He would have said more but Melinda threw up again.

Leo glowered at Piper who had tears of guilt pouring down her face

"I'll clean it up" said Piper , distraught.

Leo nodded all whitelighter "Piper honey "he said patting her shoulder "I'm only trying to make you understand just what could have happened."

"I know" Piper said contritely appeasing Leo and thinking when the kids were in bed and Leo was off reading Greek philosophy, she was sneaking back to the Book of Shadows to see exactly what it meant by magic pole because she had to know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 2: Witches behaving badly**

**Chapter 11**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde**

Cole shimmered back to Burvjara and came out of the shimmer in an isolated part of the realm, where the explosion from his magic would not harm any of the beings there.

The earth in this part was newly scorched dark blue and what was left of the vegetation was still smouldering. The war had not died down in Cole's absence, which was cycles in this realm. The orange sky was sparkling red with what Cole recognised as the remains of the demonic power weapons, burning themselves out.

Cole pulled his clothing around him. He had a thick woollen coat Phoebe had bought at the used clothing shop a month before and he could not find the last time he rushed out to this realm, and he pulled down a ski mask of Leo's he had pinched to block some of the smell of death. He slung the small backpack in which he had put some food over his shoulder, and set off for a long walk across scorched earth to the place of the latest great battle.

To reach where he needed to go was a very long distance and it would take him some time to walk it, passing across burnt stony ground and climbing his way over a number of small trails and occasionally walking along side what had once been a highway but had long since fallen into a potholed impassable ruin. Its main function these days was to point the way between what had once been cities and towns. The highway was interspersed with wrecks of the vehicles that had once travelled the highways. Cole had been told they ran off the magic from the pole but like everything else, the technology had been lost in the desperate need to survive. With the places to make them destroyed and the places to use them impassable, the abandoned vehicles made of a non-destructible material refusing to rot seemed very symbolic of the whole of Burvjara.

He managed to avoid combatant patrols on the long walk, until not far from where he was going when he spied them about 500 strides away, and not wanting to start battle with this group that was an outer circle patrol he thought he could risk a shimmer. As he watched them in the distance Cole frowned, seriously disturbed because he realised this particular group of Burvjarians were accompanied by a demon. That the conflict in Burvjara had become so very bad that demons were openly joining combatants in battle made Cole understand just how grave the situation had become.

The shimmer made the whole area around him explode in a fiery ball, effectively announcing his presence. Cole took advantage of the shimmer, coming out of it, in an explosion of fire maybe a thousand strides away from where he was aware a large number of combatants were holding a position high on one of the cliff like structures that were typical of Burvjara. As Cole took in the situation he saw that this group of combatants were using the advantage of the high ground to hold an offensive position against a group of combatants who held what had once been a medium size town situated below on the typical, once fertile plains of Burvjara. The combatants position on the cliff effectively prevented those below from advancing into the territory they held, and Cole recognised that as long as no other group was able to move up behind the combatants who held the high ground, they would be able to maintain a state of siege, for as long a their own supplies lasted. This gave those in the plain below a choice to retreat or defend the area they held. Cole had no doubt that should those below choose to defend the result would be bloody.

He also had no doubt, since seeing the demon on patrol that those combatants on the high cliffs success in maintaining the siege and protecting their rear, was in no small part due to demonic support and supplies. And he cursed the Geztalt for their canny ability to infiltrate the combatants and satisfy their needs.

Cole walked toward the cliff edge realising that approaching the combatants in the plain below would be useless unless he could do something about the demons supporting the combatants on the cliff. He knew by this time all of them, those combatants in the siege below and those holding the cliff position would be aware of his presence. He hoped the magic that exploded the air would give him an aura of power that could be useful.

Cole moved on toward where the siegers held their ground. He skirted some patrols so battle aware they were already seeking him. He passed several funeral pyres already waiting to be dealt with by the enemy as the siegers made their inevitable retreat. The evidence that despite demonic intervention a retreat was already planned, gave Cole a sense of relief. The condition of the dead gave Cole some idea of the viciousness of the present fighting.

The violence of fighting for so little had, when Cole first came to Burvjara, left him confused.

Glock had tried to explain it and finally concluded, "We fight because we can find no other way. We kill each other in these fights because we do not know how to fight and not kill each other. We fight so hard for so little because we have so little each fight is for everything we have."

"How do you change this?" Cole asked seriously

"I do not know "Glock had answered just as seriously

As Cole moved forward skirting and ducking between rocks because there was almost no vegetation left on he battle scared cliffs he became aware of another patrol not far away and considered whether he could simply dispose of the demons without harming combatants. And then decided that destroying the demons, a lower level sect of mercenaries was irrelevant at this moment, and therefore unnecessary. Better to confront the combatants who were allied with them before he unleashed his wrath on them.

A few hundred strides on, Cole stepped from behind cover and faced a group of five combatants and 2 demons. The combatants held the gun-like weapons that blasted a power sourced from the magic pole that was typical of the Burvjarians.

The demons he could see clearly were of the yeoman warrior sects. Mercenary warriors of the lower order who were often owned by the great warlord upper level demons and hired out as mercenaries. Many Cole knew were mortals who had sold their souls. The demons, looking human, carried bows and arrows, demonic manufactured but not magical and a form of blaster that he had seen used before that blew apart all those in their paths with a form of air movement that could take on tornado proportions. Frightening weapons but not magical, clearly the demons also knew of the dangers of using magic in Burvjara's war torn atmosphere. He doubted they had any consideration for the Burvjarians so he concluded the demons were as vulnerable to the explosions their magic caused as the combatants.

The combatants with the demons had rough hoods pulled over their faces and pointed their weapons at Cole. He could not see their faces and he had never been able to master the complicated Burvjarian clan system that enabled them to recognise allies and foes regardless of the fact their robes seemed to Cole remarkably similar.

He symbolically raised his hands but these combatants knowing the magic they had seen were taking no prisoners and before he could say anything they fired their weapons straight at him. Cole easily deflected their fire. When he deflected another burst he was attacked from behind by three more, one put his arm around Cole's throat and tried to crush his larynx . Cole flipped him away and resisted the instinctive temptation to shimmer or use magic to protect himself.

He pulled free and slammed the combatants to the ground, until finally strong armed by five demons who must have been with another group close by. The demons flung him to the ground and a combatant put his foot on Cole's chest and fired his weapon point blank. It ineffectually passed through Cole and he jumped to his feet realising how damn futile this fighting was. A demon fired an arrow through him. Cole almost with irritation and pulled the arrow out of him then he was flung down by several of the demons.

Cole lay still on the ground as several more combatants approached wondering how to end this more and more ridiculous game of push and shove. One of the later arrivals ordered Cole's maybe captors to stand away. He threw his hood back slightly Cole on the ground looked up to see the leader standing there.

Glock half raised his weapon.

"We tried to finish him" explained a combatant, awkward in the face of his failure. "Its one of the Others and we cannot destroy him"

Glock slowly put down his weapon "Then it makes no sense to keep wasting ammunition" he said reasonably.

Glock remained still and alert and the demons trained their weapons on Cole who with an irritated hiss of breath pulled off Leo's ski mask and still on the ground met Glock's cynical stare.

"Welcome friend" Glock smiled amused, his orange trunk like nose growing darker with his amusement.

"Pleased to see you…eventually" Cole answered. "You took your time coming."

After a small hesitation, Glock put his hand out and helped Cole to his feet.

"Not used to seeing you behind the action" Cole muttered as the other combatants stood weapons ready for more.

"I am older now" Glock commented, "I run more slowly. An acquaintance "he told the combatants. "Keep the circuits guarded and watch and if you see those who are not of us, any Others. Destroy them as you can."

"We tried to destroy this one "said a combatant suspiciously.

"You follow my orders well "Glock told him with a nod. "I am pleased. But this one is indestructible, those Others working with the enemy below are not."

Cole listened with a grim expression which Glock clearly saw.

Glock ordered the demons and combatants away. The combatants lowered their weapons, although Cole noticed several kept them cocked and two actually hovered them mutinously in Glock's direction. Glock turned to them and held his stance and after a beat or two they lowered the weapons completely.

The demons held their ground and kept their weapons.

"Go" Glock ordered them his voice calm and authoritative. As they still hesitated, Glock raised his hand an Cole knew the gesture as used by Burvjarians connecting with magic.

Even so the demons looked set to argue and Glock with calm assurance met their hostility and something in the expression of an old warrior leader who had nothing left about which to be frightened, frightened them and they backed away.

Cole watched the combatants and demons move away "You keep dangerous company my friend" Cole told Glock.

"I keep the company I need to fight those who I must fight," Glock told Cole "for the moment it is in their interests to listen to me because I have the magic and their masters believe me to be an ally" he said. "And I need them because I fear the allies of those who fight me."

Cole sucked his lips together but said nothing.

"When the Others come with their promises to defeat the enemy, and allow the victors to rule in their image" Glock snorted "as their puppets, I must find allies who will enable me to resist. Because I know this to be true. Others no matter who, do not care about Burvjara whatever they claim. They come to ensure they control the magic, or control those who control the magic.'

"It is my role to ensure they do not "Cole told Glock bluntly

"Then I am pleased to see you" Glock told Cole just as bluntly maintaining a hard eye contact., "Eventually. You took your time coming."

Cole met the stare "I am here now " he said.

"Then I have hopes this last battle of mine will be victorious or at least achieve what I set out to do" Glock answered "I run more slowly" he told Cole in answer to the unspoken question.

"You may find the price your allies ask too expensive" Cole told Glock grimly 'the usual price is your soul."

"My soul is my own" Glock answered unrepentant "I own so little I do not part easily with what I have" he explained.

"There are others who have thought the same and now exist as demon slaves" Cole told Glock as bluntly as he could.

"I will consort with the devil if the need is great and I can find no other way to protect what I must. We have strong magic still." Glock answered meet Cole's grim hard and angry expression. "The Others who come, they do this to us, every time they have come. They force those who will not submit to their view of justice and governance to deal with the devil because even though they call it peace they act toward those who have a different view of peace as if they are the devil themselves."

"I know" said Cole quietly.

"The Others who come offer no justice or .. assurance to those who are not in their image." Glock told Cole with a bitterness that was rare for him "I have seen this before all in the name of ….peace. They call those who oppose their puppets, insurgents, and fight us as their enemy and define us as evil , when they have created us as their enemy" he added scornfully " This they call peace." he said "I call it theft and murder" he added, the calm in his voice more lethal than any anger. "And if they make me I will deal with the devil. "

"And when your magic fails and the demon masters no longer see you as an ally" Cole asked

"Then they will kill me, or if I am not as wise as I hope I am, they may own me. But I will have done what must be done and stopped what must be stopped with the only means at my disposal." Glock answered with a smile, only the darkening orange of his skin betraying the pain at he cost of the battle.

"How will you have won?" Cole asked in a weary voice because he knew this was an argument he could not win.

"I have already won" said Glock "I have held them off until the Great Ogre arrived to drive the Others away and my clan will have won another battle, and protected us from slavery to the Others ."

"Your clan will have survived" Cole told him bluntly "No-one has won."

"Then I will be satisfied with that" Glock answered refusing to concede.

"It is not enough" Cole told him, his voice rasping "You need to find a way to do more than survive. You need to find a way to live without having to consort with the devil, without having to risk you soul to exist."

"A pretty thought "answered Glock with a small laugh as the twitching of his trunk like nose gave away the real emotion he was feeling. "How do I do that?."

"I do not know "said Cole frustrated, angry, bitter.

The two were silent for a while and finally Cole needing to move walked to ward the edge of the cliff where he could look down on the combatants Glock's group held in siege. Cole bitterly thought if he spoke to any-one down in the sieged holding, they would give him the same answer as Glock to the reasons they had chosen to escalate the war with new allies, and justify it by the evil of Glock's allies.

"You hold a good position" Cole said finally, indicating the siege below.

"I have fought many battles "Glock answered. "Too many" he said.

"And when they kill you "Cole asked "what becomes of your clan?"

"I have faith the ogres will come and drive the demons away" said Glock

"Your faith is justified" Cole told him.

"I know this seeing you" said Glock.

Cole nodded then shook his head, not being able to find the words he wanted. He shivered as the Burvjarian wind swept across the unprotected cliffs. Glock did not seem to notice.

"Do you judge me Ogre?" Glock said to Cole "Do not. You have walked no steps in my boots. When you have, I will talk to you of finding another way. If I have survived" he added grimly.

"I judge no-one "Cole said "But I go to rid those who have come to assist your opponents "

"Good "said Glock searching in his pockets for his pipe.

"Then I will rid your opponents of your allies" Cole told Glock watching him intently.

Glock's yellow eyes never wavered although his trunk like nose twitched slightly and his orange skin became dark enough to look burnt "Good "he answered calmly.

Cole nodded "I need you to something" Cole told Glock, "or not do something."

"Which is?" Glock asked lighting his pipe.

"There will be a time between when I drive out your opponents' allies, and when I remove the demons, where your opponents will be vulnerable. You must not fight during this time. If you will fight you will end up selling your soul" Cole told him "I know demons and they plan on this."

Glock hesitated and for a second Cole bitterly wondered if he had come to late and Glock had already sold his soul.

Glock nodded clearly aware of Cole's doubts.

"The demons will not be happy about this" Cole warned Glock.

Glock shrugged "They are used to being unhappy" he shrugged unconcerned.

"True "said Cole with half a smile "I will return the balance to your people. Do not fight. Hold your line" he ordered.

"And then what?" asked Glock "Nothing will have changed."

"It is for you to decide" Cole answered helplessly, "You could negotiate," he suggested.

"With what do any of us have to negotiate?" Glock asked amused "I will hold my line my friend" he promised.

Cole jumped suddenly as a burst of light from the opponents below shot past his ear. Glock continued to smoke.

"It is dangerous for you to be so visible" Cole told Glock said "So near the front."

"It is dangerous for anyone to be near the front "said Glock "you think I should protect myself from a danger I ask those who fight with me to face. You think I should hide and not fight beside my compatriots."

"I don't" Cole replied "but there are many leaders who would feel their lives are worth more and hide behind their soldiers."

"Then they would have sold their souls" Glock answered drawing deeply on his pipe.

………………………………………………………

Back at work, after having once again told her sisters precisely what she thought of missing lunch with John Cotton to watch spites dance around like cut out gnomes, Phoebe tried to concentrate on a letter from a man complaining about his wife addicted to soap operas in the afternoon. She won't miss an episode he complained and then she spends hours on the phone talking to friends about them like they were real people. She needs to get a dose of reality he wrote, but if I even say anything like that to her she gets furious and calls me self-centred bastard. She wasn't like that when I married her. She said I was enough of man for her, now I think when we make love she is thinking of characters called Tray and Brock and Tagg.

"She likes talking about them because they aren't real people" Phoebe wrote "she likes talking about them because she can solve their problems, and somehow being able to solve those problems gives her breathing space to deal with mortgages, bills, kids in hospitals and injuries, parents getting old and difficult and husbands who get so involved with their work they are to tired to spoil her."

Phoebe stopped to think of someone she was missing spoiling her rotten at the moment. She called Cole's cell only to have the call transferred to Eduardo who suspiciously told her Cole was working out the office and didn't think he would be back that day. Eduardo said a little pointedly he had cancelled two clients and he hoped the work Cole was doing made up for it. Phoebe assured him it did, thanked Eduardo and listened to two stories about his grandchildren, laughing at one in particular and thinking how much pleasure so many people got from grandchildren.

She put the phone down and let her breath out with a hiss. Cole was back in Burvjara she guessed and had decided not to tell her. If he thought that would keep her from exploding he had another thing coming. She glared at the phone as if it was something evil because he had not called her on it. Then she guiltily remembered he had come to take her to lunch and she had other things on her mind. So maybe he had been going to tell her then, and spoil her. Which did nothing to ease her annoyance. Just because it was hard was no reason for him not to find a way to tell her. Damn it he knew she was high maintenance.

She giggled to herself, at his reaction when she yelled at him for not maintaining her high enough. He would laugh, eventually, because he knew exactly what she was like. She let her breath out in a long, long sigh. God how she loved him, how she secretly gloated every time she saw some woman sigh over him, knowing he was hers. Her reality was the man of everybody's dreams, and then she got mad because HER true reality was wondering where Cole was and what he was doing.

She wished sometime she could make him into a fantasy again, one where he was so devoted to her that he cried when he left her side, and maybe didn't bitch. Then she giggled. Definitely fantasy. Not Cole. That she decided was her problem, Cole was not fantasy, he was real, hard as it was still to believe sometimes, and if she fantasised it wasn't Cole. Phoebe was quite prepared to admit she was living her fairytale which was not quite what she had imagined when she dreamed of living her fantasy.

Cole told her she was beautiful but it was always things like you are always beautiful to me and the scary one for a pregnant women over thirty, you have a beautiful soul, and if he was really pushed " I will love you no matter what you look like." even when he knew better. Usually followed by "Cut out the chocolate" or "it was your idea to get pregnant."

"Bastard "Phoebe thought. Definitely not a fantasy man.

A fantasy man would be one who did not tap his watch when she was only a teeny bit late. Then Phoebe's conscience pricked. Cole only really did that when she was more than half an hour late. She sighed . Once that used only to happen when she was an hour late.

A fantasy man was Oh John Cotton telling her she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and touched and smelt. A fantasy man would be oh John Cotton taking one look at her and deciding he would risk anything to have her. A fantasy man would be John Cotton making it very clear that in front of oh EVERYONE that he desired her, wanted her more than ANY-ONE else.

Phoebe suddenly had a mental picture of John Cotton doing this, his muscular body rippling under his shirt as he moved, the bulge in his pants big and getting bigger, his eyes black with desire , his lips moist. Her body shuddered with excitement, the shivers went down her back, she swallowed once twice three times, she licked her lips.

She thought of the excitement of John Cotton seducing her. Cole never seduced her these days, Phoebe missed that excitement. These days what Cole did was called foreplay and always ended in endplay unless interrupted by kids, magic, family or as once had happened she was so exhausted from all the of the above she fell asleep. Now if it was John Cotton it would be a delicious seduction with a maybe she will and a maybe she won't, and everything about John Cotton bulging.

As Phoebe fanaticised she became more and more excited the shivers of excitement through Phoebe's body became violent uncontrollable, her brain was in over drive. She crossed her legs and stroked her arms and licked her lips. Her breathing became shallow at the thought of all those bulges and muscles. She had to have him, she wanted to know he wanted her. He had to know he wanted her.

Vaguely somewhere at the back of Phoebe's brain, she wondered what in the hell was wrong with her. It was one thing to play games and joke around with the girls at he office and compete about fanaticising over John Cotton. It was another to just have, to have to, have to, have him.

The phone rang and she picked it up hastily, almost coming back to reality, with slight ragged breathing and she fought back disappointment when it wasn't Cole but Elise telling her she had to be at the Bay Mirror cocktails that evening.

"I can't," Phoebe started to say.

"Just be at the Excelsior for a reception after the press conference "Elise ordered her "Management want all the well known names supporting the news about Cotton. You seem just as besotted as all the other ninnies around here, even if you are happily married, so what's your problem. Can't bear to be away from Prince Charming." she sneered.

Elise had never quite gotten over her belief that her there were some secrets about Phoebe's marriage that would cause her some grave issues if they came out. Elise hated Cole because he was good looking, because Phoebe had him and becausesomething about him scared the hell out of her and always had.

"Reception for John Cotton" said Phoebe breathing hard, "John Cotton " she repeated. And sighed, then she gasped as vision of John Cotton's bulges hit her. Then she giggled.

"Are you all right? "asked Elise "you sound drunk" she said suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant. I don't drink" Phoebe told her indignantly "I would not risk my baby."

"Whatever . Sober up before you turn up with all those snoopy press people around" Elsie said forgetting she was one.

"John Cotton" whispered Phoebe throatily "he's hot, in a Neanderthal sort of way."

"I thought you were in love with your husband" snapped Elise.

"I adore Cole " breathed Phoebe "John Cotton is... Any-one would fancy John Cotton."

"Well a man like that would not fancy you Phoebe" snipped Elsie enjoying herself. "he won't be interested in you, not when there are younger, taller chickie babes falling in his way. Ones who aren't pregnant, who have figures."

Phoebe snorted down the phone.

"He won't gave you a second glance" said Elise.

"Huh" said Phoebe 'there are men who find pregnant women highly erotic, it's the fertility thing.. I know men" she added. "I know how they fantasise."

"So I hear" replied Elise nastily "I thought your fantasy was an ARSEHOLE lawyer" she snipped.

"No that's my reality "sighed Phoebe "And I will have you know that men like John Cotton are only off limits to me they are not unavailable."

"You really do have an incredible fantasy life don't you" snarked Elise "Be at that party and be nice to the press," she said "Oh and prove it" she added spitefully as she hung up.

"Don't think I can't," muttered Phoebe

She guiltily glanced at the photo of Cole and Whosit Patsy on her desk. "I love you Cole :"she told the picture, " And its not like I fancy sleeping with him, its just I want to know how real those bulges are." And she lifted her hands up as she was imagined feeling John Cotton's backside. "Research baby" she told the picture and the shiver went up her back, and she giggled "Anyway there are some things a woman has to prove to herself."

And vaguely at the back of he brain she wondered what was wrong with her. If she really wanted to feel a few bulges Cole would be happy to oblige. If he was there she thought annoyed.

Phoebe pushed down all thoughts of fantasy and finished her column, only glancing at the phone once every five minutes expecting Cole to call. When it finally became clear he was not going to call, she pulled out her cell. She tapped out a message saying she was working late, and sent it to Cole.

She finished a few more things still glaring at her phone. She pulled out her cell again and tapped out another message she was working late at a reception for John Cotton, sent it to Cole then deliberately turned the phone off.

"Gee Cole isn't it a pity you couldn't contact me to say come home instead" Phoebe told his picture and then giggled as she thought of John Cotton's backside , and then she put Cole's picture facedown.

After finishing her column, Phoebe went over to her office closet and pulled out the emergency, black lace and beaded "after five" emergency wear she kept for the occasions when she had to go to receptions on short notice. She was wearing a scarlet bra that would show but what the hell she thought. She took the top and her repair kit to the washroom.

Five other women who worked at the Bay Mirror were also involved in freshening up and four were changing to other garments, that were totally unsuitable for work wear and may have just passed as after five wear, as Phoebe changed her top.

"You know" said Ella the gossip columnist as she put on bright red lipstick "I heard from one of my sources, not that I could print it of course, that Natasha Charle., yeah the supermodel said after her affair with John Cotton, that he was the greatest thing in bed she ever knew. She said he found places that she didn't know she had, said that she had orgasms with him, she did not believe were possible and he could go all night and part of the day and keep her going too. She said he wasn't.. he ain't stuffing socks down his jocks ladies"

All the women in the washroom but one licked their lips.

"I didn't think he was "Phoebe said licking her lips again, her eyes bright. "But its nice to have it confirmed," she said huskily slightly thrusting her hips and Pookie forward, just thinking about it. She noticed in the mirror that her boobs were bigger than the last time she wore the black lace and not only did it show her boobs pushing out of the red bra, the amount of cleavage shown above the scalloped neck line was impressive.

"That's it" said Alison a photographer bitterly. She was scrunching her normally sensibly styled hair into loose sexy curls. Alison was a short girl, a little on the plump side but quite attractive in a girl next door way. "A man like that, all he's going to look at, is supermodels and movie stars."

"I know "replied Jasmine, a tall thin highly credentialed arts reporter who was on the wrong side of 40. "look at the list of woman he's dated. Everyone of them just gorgeous and some-one's dream."

"He says he's attracted to intelligent women" said Miranda wiping her glasses. Miranda was the finance reporter for the Bay Mirror.

"Hmm" snorted Libby who was a lesbian and famous columnist and was just washing her hands" Either John Cotton is lying or he's been a long time between drinks. He's attracted to cunts."

"Only those attached to supermodels and movie stars" whimpered Alison positively shaking with regret.

"Oh I don't know "said Phoebe carefully redoing her eye makeup to make her big brown eyes look bigger , darker and more luminous, "I think he is telling the truth, he is attracted to intelligent woman."

"I think he means beautiful intelligent women" said Miranda sadly.

"I think he is attracted to intelligent beautiful women" said Phoebe pondering the question. "maybe I'll ask him at the cocktail party tonight." She trembled with anticipation at the thought and was joined in a collective sigh by all the women except Libby who threw her hands up in disgust.

"Well he won't be interested in you " Jasmine told Phoebe bitchily

"What's that supposed to mean' demanded Phoebe angrily her blood reaching the boiling point of her hormones.

"well look at you honey" said Jasmine "You're pregnant, if you say you're 4 months you are but honey you look six to me, "

"I know men "said Phoebe through gritted teeth "Many men find pregnant women irresistible. It the earth mother thing. Its their fantasy, the fertility thing is very sexy "she added " They just think it will get them into trouble if they admit it." She smirked

"They think there is no risk of a paternity suite" said Libby taking her time with the hand dryer.

"You're over thirty Phoebe "snorted Jasmine "Take it from me, over thirty means over the hill. They say attractive they mean young. "

"I know men," said Phoebe "they like women not girls"

The group collectively snorted.

"Anyway Phoebe," smirked Miranda "aren't you the one who claims to be happily married? Aren't you the one who had hubby bouncing around seducing the chief's wife with his smile just to prove you're happily married."

"I m not interested in John Cotton that way" said Phoebe , flushing with hormones and aware of the shivers in her back, and unaware that she covered her mouth with her hand, the classic sign of lying "I'm just saying he's a discerning man who appreciates attractive intelligent WOMEN. What's wrong with that? " she demanded.

"Personally I find the tall dark dreamy sort attractive too" said Alison, thinking about it and shuddering "like that dreamy hubby of yours Phoebe. At least you know whatever you are, that's what he's attracted to "she said bitchily "Or anyway can get it up for" she added glaring at Pookie.

"Stupid" muttered Libby under her breath "although if I need to get impregnated" and she smirked at the expanse of Pookie "you know I think I would rather your hubby, than the sports iock "she told Phoebe "At least your hubby looks like he's got a brain a s well as a dick. Good for the kid" she added as Phoebe put a protective hand across Pookie.

"'What is he 6'4"?" Alison asked

"6'2","said Phoebe between her teeth "He's taken" she added nastily. "He loves me."

"Forgetting that for lust are we?" asked Libby very smug.

"Well "sighed Miranda "I could forget my hubby for John Cotton. Did you see that bum, in those jeans."

"Me too "said Alison as Phoebe and all the women except Libby nodded.

"You realise you lot are going hormonally nuts" Libby said "and its worse since she came in" she added pointing at Phoebe. Then Libby cocked her head. "Though if I can find a bi girlfriend I suppose John Cotton would be okay to play with."

"Looks like hormones are catching "said Phoebe cattily as she applied more bright lipstick and smacked her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 2: Witches behaving badly**

**Chapter 12**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde**

After parting with Glock Cole moved away from the combatants and when he was a safe distance decided the power of an ogre was something that needed to be demonstrated and the damage to the realm was so bad a little more made no difference. He shimmered from the top of the cliff, the explosion lighting up the sky and came out of the shimmer a few leagues from the headquarters of Glock's opponents.

They had taken hold of the remains of a medium sized town that was strategically very sound, on a plain at the cross roads of once great highways and with a high mountains on one side and the cliffs that Glock held on the other and access to the plain through narrow passes that could be easily defended. As Glock understood however, certain strategic spots on the cliff above enabled the passes to be blocked and the remains of the city to be besieged. If they had been able to get control of the cliffs then Glock's enemies would have held all of a plain that still had some fertile pockets, moisture of sorts and needed to be crossed by half those moving through the realm. A strategic and valuable possession in Burvjara. Only they did not hold the cliffs above.

Sure that his presence was noted and the Others would be already building their apprehension of the Ogre's presence, Cole made his way toward what was left of the city. Some way out he was attacked by a small band of combatants, he escaped by stunning them with little heed for any damage they did to him. A few more bruises were irrelevant.

He did take the time to steal the robe from the most aggressive of the combatants and for a second falling back on his demon ways was tempted to walk off with the robe and everything in its pockets. Then Cole's better nature or guardian sense of justice caught his conscience and from the pockets he pulled to his amusement a change of underwear, some dried rice like grain, a square of cloth like a handkerchief, some small sweet date like fruit, a blade like a cut throat razor, the yellow green tobacco he had seen used in trade as well as smoked, several daggers, a flint and a plate, as well as assorted knickknacks that were the lifetime possessions of this combatant. Cole put the collection inside his backpack with the food he had brought as well as a pocket knife he found in his pants pocket then lay the backpack beside the unconscious combatant and hoped there was something the soldier could trade to replace his lost robe.

Hidden under the robe and Leo's ski mask Cole made his way to the outskirts of what was left of the city. The place had the eerie atmosphere of deserted bomb site, most of the buildings many cycles since reduced to rubble. Behind the walls combatants and some offspring and females had settled. They all busied themselves with a routine of life, although all had their weapons cocked and ready.

They pointed the weapons at him, but seemed to recognised something in the stolen robe as their own clan and let him pass. Some offspring played amongst the ruins, still not full grown or not having had the resources to steal a or inherit a robe, they were barely clothed in rags. Some older offspring, already robed aimed weapons and were far more suspicious than their war weary elders.

Cole made it to the centre of the city where he his sense of the Others indicated the strongest powers. The place was a large stone compound, almost central to the destroyed town

He saw females and offspring huddled around the edges of the stone, using their magic to provide some warmth, there were a few injured males who were clearly victims of war, and some older combatants but this inner sanctum was not well guarded, maybe because the able bodied were patrolling the rims of the ruined city, Cole guessed or because the combatants and the Others felt secure with the Others' weapons.

There were no elderly anywhere in the ruins of the city that Cole could see. In this realm, males fought until they died and then the females dependent on them died and the offspring took their places.

Cole shook his head and hated when he could not help them, and then he reminded the best he could do was somehow solve this mess, get the Others out and get it stopped.

He entered what once may have been a municipal square, presided by the remains of a once elegant tall building with 3 of its pillars still standing high amongst the ruins. It was there he was finally challenged and turned to face a combatant and 2 mortal types all armed to the teeth.

He slowly lifted his hand in the Burvjarian sign of alliance, they rarely bothered to claim friendship outside the immediate clan. The weapons the combatant and the Others carried were those of the higher realms of Good, once again not magical just powerful, sword like weapons and blast type weapons. Clearly the Others were in some danger from the use of magic in this realm too.

The combatant was inclined to trust the robe and the gesture but the Others were not so easily fooled or maybe were suspicious of any-one in a robe because one walked straight to Cole as he stood still and stuck a large sword straight at him. He did not bother to side step as he started to drip acid blood which sizzled against the remains of the stone of the square. As the Other pulled the sword out Cole caught the hilt and knocked it so hard into the Other's jaw he passed out then he slowly brought the sword up to put at the throat of the remaining Other. The combatant hesitated still uncertain of the kinship and Cole wondered, not entirely unhappy with an Other being hurt.

Perhaps even believing one of the clan was turning on an Other and wished him well, because when Cole waved him away he raised his hand and lowered his weapon, stepping back to allow Cole to pass.

"Not a completely happy alliance" Cole mused, realising this faction of combatants had no better trust of the Others than Glock had of the demons.

Cole removed the downed Other's weapon and holding the sword against his captive Other's side indicated he should walk.

Cole walked him through the ruins of the portico where the long, mostly ruined, entrance hall of the municipal hall was inhabited by a group of combatants, their robes torn and raggedy, veterans of great fighting, they sat leaning against walls, or casually guarding doors. They were not disciplined group of soldiers more like a group of old hands whose casualness belied their real toughness and war hardened awareness.

They watched as Cole, the weapon he took from the Other over his shoulder walked on through their ranks, while his captive resolute as the sword cut him, stepped just ahead. Cole could feel the aura of the Other, a high level whitelighter type of warrior. The Other was wary, careful and clearly waiting his chance. Cole as they walked, could see the sneers and contempt of the combatants picked up clearly on the tension between the Other and the Combatants.

The captive Other taking his chance tried to connect telepathically with his cohorts and Cole easily picking it up shoved the sword in his side and quietly said "Don't."

The Other hissed at him "Demon."

"Nearly right" Cole told him.

The combatants watched with a curiosity as the Other and Cole walked through the long hall. There was nothing left of doors in this place, barely any walls or roof.

Cole suppressing the tension he felt walked through what signified as a leader's accommodation, something like a roof of shale over stone walls, and dirt floors and chairs and table scared, battered and put together from another day. The building had once been a large hall of several floors, now only a small section of it had survived and only one floor but Cole supposed the prospect of a room when you live under sky and magically warmed stones for heat was as much a definition of luxury as anything.

The Other started to breath hard and just at the entrance Cole quickly brought the hilt of the sword and knocked his captive senseless.

He stood just outside the leaders room where he could see several of the combatants, dressed in the long robes, weapons slung over their shoulder eating with their fingers out of small bowls their trunk like noses curling in various expressions of wariness, distrust, and in one or two Cole could see some form of sufferance. In the room also were three Elder-types, beings in white and Gold robes not hiding their difference to the ragged battle hardened combatants.

'"Definitely not an alliance of mutual respect and trust" Cole thought.

He had seen enough alliances, the main currency of demondom, where the allies once their need was over or one party felt aggrieved turn as vicious as any war between Burvjarian combatants. This alliance had all the makings of such an ending. If the Others had any hopes of controlling the pole through these Burvjarians it was not going to be through mutual respect.

The Elder-types were attempting to convince clearly sceptical Burvjarian leaders that the protection of the magic pole and the control of it had to be in the hands of the righteous. The Burvjarians as the caretakers of this pole needed to be very certain that those who lead Burvjara were allied to the side of the righteous, they told the combatants and any who would ally with evil and the unrighteous were to be destroyed and driven away. Or Burvjara would be judged evil.

"Like this Glock" an Elder-type said "who would hand the power of the pole to evil and the fate of Burvjarians as well. Trade their souls."

"I once fought with Glock" commented a combatant. "In my memory he was of opinion that the administration of the pole was the province of Burvjarians. And the sides of Good and Evil needed to respect that. There were those who would agree with him and fight with him."

"He has clearly changed his opinion" said an Elder-type dismissively, "But you are right, they still fight with him and follow him. And turn into insurgents at the strength of his words"

"Burvjara for the Burvjarians are evil words" commented a combatant sarcastically as the Elder-types frowned.

The Elder-type faced the combatant with a patronising anger. The combatant shrugged.

"This Glock is an accursed leader" the Elder-type said. "And as such needs to be destroyed before he destroys Burvjara and hands the pole to the demons. Which I promise you is what he will do. Those who consort with evil become their minions and lackeys. He will do as evil tells him. You should have already killed him. Why is it still here?"

"Because it is not easy to find one damned Klikian" Cole recognised the Burvjarian name for clan leader "in a barren desert, because Glock carries no mark . What is the word we once had?"

"Insignia "supplied another combatant. "He has not been taken because he cannot be recognised in the battle. He fights in the front with his clan, does not hide behind wearing the insignia of a leader and staying back… and he fights well."

Cole noted the respect in the combatant's voice

"This one. Glock is , it old time Burvjarian" explained another combatant "He is not of any new order politics. He fights because he must. And his legend is great because of this. He has survived when others have not."

"Those who consort with evil fight in his name " declared an Elder-type . "I heard his name as a rallying call for those who would give the pole to evil's control. Glock need s to be hunted down to end his alliance with evil before you can win this war? Do you understand?" he asked crossing his hands in a gesture that was clearly protective against the ragged rough hewn Burvjarians.

"Then go hunt him down and destroy him" suggested a combatant carelessly "if you can find a way to use your magic out there in the open without it destroying you."

"I can use my magic here" said the Elder-type threatening.

"Dead is dead" said the combatant unconcerned.

"This Glock is a rallying point " a combatant agreed "Do you think this siege would have happened if Glock had not" he shook his head "inspired the clans to believe what we have is worth having.'"

"Find a way to get rid of him " ordered an Elder-type "Because until you do you will be fighting an enemy in alliance with evil, and I tell you evil is a powerful enemy."

"One combatant more or less makes no different." said a combatant "the opposition will find another leader even if he is killed."

"Truthfully "said the combatant who had fought with Glock "they will not find one like him."

"We do not need to hunt him " said a combatant leader licking his lips as he finished his bowl of food which Cole presumed the Others had supplied "because I have ears in his camp. There are those who believe that Glock will not use the alliance as strategically well as they would like. We judge failed leaders harshly" he told the Elder-types "One way or another when Glock allied himself with demons he became a dead Burvjarian and there is nothing that can save him."

"I would not rely on betrayal as a weapon" said the Elder-type

"I would" said a combatant dryly "Its a weapon as old as combat" he added

"Glock's time has come" said a combatant leader dismissively "and Friend Goodfellow" he said addressing the Elder "I would not be to sure your time has not come too, and maybe even the alliance of demons."

The Elder-type eyed the combatant with an expression of suspicion and concern.

"That magic explosion was the ogres coming" another war hardened combatant explained enjoying the Elders apprehension "They are the only ones who have been able to use that magic and survive. And believe me friend Goodfellow, the Ogres come here to drive away the ungodly and drag out the wars. You know of ogres, the ones who come to drive out all the Others be they demonic, whitelighter, good, evil. The Ogres come to prove this place is ungodly to those outside." His trunk nose twitched "and let us get on with killing each other without your assistance."

"The magic used in that explosion was demonic, and it came from where the demons hold the high ground with Glock. And it was a powerful demon, more powerful than any Other there. The Ogres are a legend" said the Elder-type contemptuously "No great creature of magic, unless totally evil ,would even consider that our role here is anything but just and right. We are here to fight evil" he said. "We are here to protect the pole for the side of Good" the Elder type stopped and thought about it. The combatants and Cole waited "We are also here to protect and show the Burvjarians the path to Good" the Elder-type added as an after thought.

"The demons are as fearful of using their magic here as you are Goodfellows. Because it destroys them as well as you" a combatant told the Elder-types, '"And the one who uses such great magic as we have seen has no fear to use its magic. Only the Ogres who have come have no fear of their magic. So I would start to worry about the Ogres "he added wiping the last of his food from his bowl just for the moment enjoying the unusual satisfaction of being replete.

"I will worry about Ogres when I see one" said the Elder-type.

"I would start worrying Friend" Cole answered stepping into the room.

The combatants war-ready as ever in swift movement, turned weapons on Cole, alert to danger. The Elder-types just stared at Cole's robed figure as if one of the combatants had gone mad until a combatant fired a weapon at Cole and although it passed through him leaving a bloody acid trail, Cole just stood there, hidden behind the ski mask and the hood of the borrowed robe, and shrugged.

At the sound of the weapon other combatants arrived at the gap, it was no longer a door way and discovered the Other who Cole had knocked unconscious coming to his feet.

They stopped, weapons ready as Cole moved across the room, several Others more warrior than elder appeared behind the combatants and forced there way to the front .

Without hesitation they attacked with swords but it took Cole very little to avoid the thrust, sustaining only a cut and he simply pulled himself up behind an Elder-type and caught him around the neck.

"You can't kill me demon" said the Elder-type.

"I can actually'" Cole told him "Or separate your spirit to limbo or I can suck your aura out and not have to use any power to do it" Cole told him calmly "so before this ends up a farce about who can do the most damage to each other, just trust me. I can", he twisting on the Elder's neck so he gasped in pain. "So the way it works is your Burvjarian friends withdraw. Go do what they can to organise a rescue or leave you to your fate or whatever they feel is worthy of your alliance."

The Elder-type gasped but held his ground.

"It always leads me to some curious thoughts, how leaders react when faced with direct confrontation" Cole mused still hanging on to the Elder-type writhing "Do they beg and plead, or cry or show some guts when its their eternity on the line."

The Burvjarians watched the scene with a curious detachment but kept their weapon cocked. Warriors they recognised another.

"The Ogres have come. It is time to cut our losses" commented one of the combatant leaders. "And let the losers face their wrath" he added with a maliciousness that could only exist between allies in an unequal alliance.

Cole recognised that he had stumbled on the end of the alliance, and disillusionment with the side of Good was just about to thrust the combatants into a confrontation that may push Good into taking decisive steps to control the pole. He mused to himself the timing of the messages that came to him on the spirit winds.

"These Others are gone "he told the Burvjarians. "All the Others are gone.'

"Until they return" commented another of the combatant leaders. "Unless you chose to kill them, Ogre" he added.

"They will choose what I do by their response " Cole said still twisting at the Elder-types neck.

The combatant leader after a small hesitation fatalistically chose to withdraw. He signalled his companions and they almost smiling wiped their bowls, gathered up the remaining food and tucked it in the pockets of their robes. They picked up their weapons, and slung them over their shoulders and moved toward the entry where more combatants hovered awaiting orders. They parted to allow the leaders to leave, and then turned away, some stopping to come back and remove any weapons the Others still held.

Two Others tried to attack Cole. He released the Elder-type and easily sent them flying as the clattering noise of combatants hobnail boots on stone, indicated they were leaving the municipal complex.

"Betrayal is as old a weapon as combat "Cole informed the Others, as he casually leant back against the wall in the room. "And its damned impossible to fight a war when the soldiers won't fight." He smiled and then frowned as he remembered it was Therold who said this.

The Others' expressions showed their anger, their uncertainty and their confusion.

"Its like this" Cole told them "the Ogre has come and you withdraw."

"You hardly look like a n ogre" snarled an Other "I do not see you as a wrathful creature of power, you look like one of the Burvjarian .." he stopped biting the word back..

"Burvjarian scum " Cole finished for him. "Thank you but I'm not wrathful yet. You're just annoying the shit out me being here and I want you gone."

"You hide behind that mask" said the Other scornfully. "Are you frightened to show us your demon face?"

"Seeing my face is something that would do none of us any good." Cole told them " And change nothing. I have come to tell you to leave. This is not the place to escalate wars or claim good intentions." He watched the messengers of Good trying to find something other than scorn ":I am here to tell you a creature of great magic finds your presence here anything but just and right."

An Elder-type tried to interrupt and Cole put his hand up stopping him "Tell your masters, the realm is not theirs and if they really want to protect the magic here find a way to help Burvjarians that does not involve you controlling the pole. Accept their right to administer their realm."

"Demon you want to control the magic, like all your kind, " accuse the Elder-type

'"Truthfully I do not " Cole said "I want to stop you keeping these people at each others damn throats, because you are frightened the peace will put the wrong leader in charge."

Cole met their expressions "Go or you will never leave" Cole told them.

"Your magic here will erupt and destroy everything and every-one a hundred steps" said the Elder-type.,

"Much more than a hundred steps " Cole answered calmly. "But it won't kill me."

"It will kill every Burvjarian in the area " said one of the Others.

Cole shrugged "They take their chances when they choose their allies," he said.

The Others, warriors and Elder-types met his eyes, all they could see behind the mask and hood

"I know it's a damnable decision" said Cole unable to keep the mockery out of his voice. "and that is your choice and up to your conscience. Are you good? Is the price of your staying to control something you don't own going to be the life every Combatant with in the circle of my power. You are right" he told them. "It will take strong magic to kill you."

Cole watched and it was relief he touched their auras and found the confusion on the Others faces was about whether he was bluffing, not any disregard for Burvjarians who would die. Good, whatever he thought of their actions was acting in the belief it was good.

They played a silent game of bluff, Cole leaning back against the wall, using the same arseholdeness that he used to deal with banks, insurance companies, errant landlords, bureaucrats and ADA's in his lawyer world. It served him well, as did the knowledge that in the end he was not bluffing..

He refused to be intimidated and even in a ragged Burvjarian robe and the ski mask he held his ground, silently letting them ponder the consequences of the battle with him. It crossed his mind that when he was the Source, or the Source had taken him over there was a time when confronting a room full of angry demons who threatened his role, the Source using what there was left of him was not able to hold them, and bend them to his will. Something, somewhere, somehow had changed. The Others threatened him and he smiled quietly.

"It's not a choice." he told them, "Its an order."

One of the Elder-types hesitated then said "I have heard of the role of Ogres" he said "to hold us to account, to justify actions."

"Amongst other things" said Cole, thinking of the business of his Brother guardians.

"If we go, with demons up there." The Elder-type continued "we desert those we claim to help and leave them to the enemy's mercy. And I believe that to be slight."

Cole half bowed, "Damn I hate it when one of you turns out to be as Good as you are supposed to be. For what its worth trust me. I am not here to grant victory."

The Elder-type nodded and his companions resentfully indicated their agreement. .

"Although I would respect it more, if your concern for your allies was less in the abstract, and more …personal." Cole mused.

The Others resentfully ignored the comment.

They all waited silently, the representatives of Good resentful and Cole at ease, for what seemed an eon, when Cole could finally sense the safe removal of all Burvjarians from the immediate area.

"Now I can kill you without destroying the innocents" he told .the Elder-types. Behind the mask he was smiling and took a demonic delight in their recognition that there own natures could cost them

"You think this end of it Ogre" said an Elder-type determined to die bravely.

"I have no such illusion" Cole told them "It ends this chapter . But " he added "As you know how my Brothers and I work, you know that we will hold you to account for your actions. Think wisely before you take them'' Cole suggested. "Because my calling is justice and by god I promise you I to will be back , and wrathful, should there be a message of an injustice on the winds."

"Go" he ordered them, and was amused by the expressions of disbelief that he was going to allow them to leave. One Elder-Type finally took the initiative to leave and the Others followed him. Cole waited as they orbed or dematerialized and the area around him exploded with the force of the power. He shimmered as soon as the last of them went and only just left as the remains of the building crashed to the ground.

He shimmered as close as he dared to the combatants on the cliff tops as the air exploded in fire. All those in the immediate area of his realm would be well aware of the presence of magic. Cole looked back over the cliff and he could still see the explosions as the last of the Others left. He did not miss that several of the explosions were from behind Glock's lines on top of the cliff. The siege was about to become bloodier if he had not intervened as Others found a way to attack from the rear.

When the fires from his magic settled Cole could see combatants and demons, many who had come close as they dared to the magic and moved closer in a threatening mass as the burning air subsided . Quite a distance away Cole could see Glock standing alone very close to the edge of the cliff top, an isolated figure. Further along the cliffs other combatants stood still holding position or watching the explosions from below, apparently choosing to maintain the siege until Glock or some-one ended it.

Disregarding those who remained under Glock's control, Cole faced those who came upon him. He strode to them covering the ground in barely a few breaths and stood confronting a hostile army. He held up his hand, a tall raggedy figure in his stolen robe and he threw back the hood this time ripping the mask off so that he shared nothing with the faceless masters of the demons.

"Step away "he ordered the combatants, "Retreat."

The combatants with the demons had made their choices. They had their weapons cocked and ready and they held their ground watching him warily.

A demon rushed him, and Cole slammed the sword he had taken from the Other into him and he blew up in a spray of dark ash that made the atmosphere shake but the magic was weak and nothing worse happened.

"Go" he ordered the demons who had merged into a pack together ready to take on the warrior guardian rather than surrender.

Cole raised his hand high, twisting his finger to call his magic "Go "he ordered the demons "and tell your masters that you left because the Ogres came. Tell your masters, the realm is not theirs, and should they try to make it theirs they will face my wrath.

"I see no ogre "snarled a demon. "I see a ragged soldier."

"Look harder" Cole told him.

"Use your magic and it will kill these ones" said the nearest thing to a demon leader, indicating the combatants who still remained with their demon allies.

"They made their choices when they chose their allies" Cole shrugged "You are out of time" he said.

Several combatants understanding what was about to happen backed away, and Cole took a deep breath realising as they had made a choice, he had to honour it and give them time to go.

The demons misunderstood his hesitation as a weakness. They attacked him and he swung the sword and decapitated the nearest demon and then went in for the fight watching for the retreating Burvjarians. Several other combatants apparently decided they were with their allies and joined in the fight. Cole killed two in close combatant and took on more demons with the sword, swinging it in a circle to take as many of those who fought him as he could.

Some of the demons, true to their nature decide to remove themselves from the fight when the victory was not easy and they dematerialised in a weak flame that still lit the atmosphere and sent any combatants near them to their deaths as the atmosphere burnt. A few more combatants retreated choosing survival; above any loyalty to a lost alliance. The anger at the destruction of the alliance that they hoped, would win them something from their enemy below was evident in every angry stride. and a few were killed during the retreat by demons who took the broken alliance badly.

Cole kept the battle going until he thought those who planned to retreat were safe. He swung the sword, moving with a deft and lethal agility to attack the demons and avoid their weapons. He used his physical strength, and the sureness of the weapon to destroy those who attacked, enjoying a certain freedom and relief at being able to resort to action when of late he had had to limit himself to wisdom and words and lawyer tricks.

Finally ever so slowly and reluctantly the combatants who chose retreat were at a safe distance. Cole stopped fighting narrowly avoiding two slashing demon swords. He lifted his hand .

He roared "Be gone "

Some of the demons seeing this and recognising from the fight that the Cole really was the Ogre of legend and the Ogre was invincible, flicked and flamed away, killing a few of their remaining allied combatants as they went.

Cole waited long enough, he gave the choice to the remaining combatants to go, but the blood lust was up and the will to fight, the need to fight had overtaken them as it had some of the remaining demons, and retreat was not a choice. They approached him and he twisted his fingers and the atmosphere lit up in a huge lightning ball, that swung around catching demons and combatants within range and swirling them and demons into a screaming cloud, where the demons disintegrated into ash which finally settled over the charred remains of combatants.

Cole, the robe he wore still flaming walked out of the fire, the orange and red light of the flame reflecting his aura, so he appeared to those combatants watching larger, more powerful. Wrathful justice incarnate.

The combatants who had left the demons fell away as he walked through them, some in awe, some in anger, some half inclined to lift their weapons. He heard the mutterings and the noise and felt the antipathy and anger and fear. Cole knew well that around warming stones in cycles to come, combatants would tell stories of Ogres and battles and claims of injustice.

Cole walked toward Glock standing still on the edge of he cliff. Glock turned as if he had been looking over the cliff, watching what happened below and not the fight.

"I knew my alliance would end badly" Glock told Cole.

"Yet you chose to make it "Cole said, tension in his voice.

"Many have not survived" Glock said taking the responsibility.

"They made their choice" Cole told Glock, flicking his eyes toward those combatants further along the cliff, who had chosen to leave the demons to the Ogre and hold their position. Many of the other combatants those who had retreated from the fight when it became clear the demons would lose, eyed him, with something like hatred and as much of that hatred was directed at Glock as Cole.

"As usual I wished you could have arrived a little earlier" Glock told him evenly "I was having disputes about attacking down below."

"The Others have gone from there" Cole told him."

"I saw the magic explode as they left " Glock told him "as did my compatriots and allies." He glanced over his shoulder at the angry warriors milling "They tasted victory, anticipated the feast and instead have been left hungry."

"You did what was right and I thank you" Cole told him.

"As you said I knew the price when I chose my allies" Glock answered and moved to face his angry compatriots.

There were some who stood back maybe even appreciating that Glock had held the siege and held the Others. He had taken control using what rules they had, and some understood the hollowness of a victory that was necessary but left them no better off and had a great cost.

Cole stood watching while Glock reasoned with those who followed him and managed to calm most, using words that to Cole made little sense but seemed to find some core in his followers, who with the fatalism of their race finally turned away, slinging weapons on their shoulders and preparing to retreat. However, a small group stood to one side, some still clutching appropriated demon weapons, their anger inflamed by the acceptance of the rest.

Glock finally came back to Cole "You need to go" he said bluntly. "The Others have gone .. for now and nothing is fixed but you look like an Other to some and appear to have won a victory at the expense of our allies and they will not understand you fight a different battle."

"I am gone" Cole "said hearing the spirit winds, "as soon as I am at a safe distance to use my magic."

"Good" said Glock.

"What happens to you now?" Cole asked.

"We will fall back" Glock looked toward the charred smouldering area where Cole had fought. "Retreat, pile our dead into a pyre and those of us who survive will fight another day."

"This is perhaps not such a bad thing" Cole answered He glanced to the angry group facing of combatants milling nearer and nearer to them, only fear of the Ogre keeping them at bay. "Glock I fear they will be unconvinced" he said. He put his hand on Glock's shoulder. "Betrayal is a weapon as old as war."

"I know" said Glock "I used it well this time."

"You have enemies" Cole told him "Enemies, who want you gone, the Others see you as a threat. "

"Its our way "Glock answered wryly "we fight and make the best choices we can but some are always left .. resentful and thereafter we have a new enemy. It is our way" he said sadly. '"For those of us who survive" he added

"I will go " Cole said "Our paths may cross" he added "when I return. This has not ended."

Glock looked at the angry band, weapons half cocked, as the combatants glared at him and Cole "I would not look for me" he said with the fatalism of his race "we all fight our last battle. Mine. I believe I have won mine." he added

Cole nodded and turned away to go, then something made him turn back. He held out his hand which Glock took. "I would like to believe you have not fought your last battle." Cole told Glock, his expression bitter.

"I am tired of fighting, I am tired of war" Glock replied his orange trunk like nose twitching "I would like to believe I have."

"I have valued our friendship "Cole said hanging onto Glock's hand an instant longer than he had to. Instinct then made him look around as one of the angry combatants, finally provoked at the sight of the friendship, fired one of the demon tornado weapons straight at him… and Glock. Cole his hand still locked on Glock's arm put his free hand up and pushed the lethal power back at the combatants and the whole area exploded with his magic.

However the force of the tornado wind sent by the weapon swept both Cole and Glock backward . Cole could resist but Glock was pushed over the edge of the high cliff, and Col rather than let go, went with him

Glock, fatalistic to the last, tried to pull free as they both fell when Cole made his decision. One based on friendship respect and frustration. The winds were calling him and he was far enough down the cliff to use magic safely and to let go Glock would have betrayed a friendship.

He shimmered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 2: Witches behaving badly**

**Chapter 13**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde**

Cole shimmered back to the manor and into the conservatory, keeping his hold on a very surprised Glock.

He immediately let Glock go as they materialised and Glock staggered back looking around him. He stood in the middle of the conservatory in his tattered and burnt robes dripping red dust and orange blood from the effects of the explosion. His eyes wide and the orange trunk like nose, turning burnt orange, indicting some heavy emotion in control, Glock slowly turned around scraping the tiles with his heavy hobnail boots. He stared at the coloured glass, green plants and cane furniture and tiled floor with its coloured rugs, not missing the rocking horse and toy pedal car in the corner. He eyed Wyatt's playpen, the boxes overflowing with toys, the mirrors, and the books and the potpourri on the shelves and tables as well as the ornaments and pictures.

"Welcome to my ..abode" Cole said apprehensively.

Glock inclined his head and raised his eyes as Cole stood there, still wearing the remains of the second hand coat Phoebe had bought him, and the tattered burnt robe. He had a two day beard jeans ripped, shoes gapping and shirt and sweater stained with orange soil and burnt from the fire power. Cole had a massive bruise down on side of his face and it had gravelled grazes around it.

"Your abode is soft my friend" Glock told him quietly "Take me back to where I belong."

"Its not that easy "Cole replied holding his ground. "the consequences are ..complex."

"Its as simple as you taking me back and dealing with consequences and any surprise" Glock looked around again and walked to the garden door. After an examination he opened it and stood looking at the garden with its kid's sand pit and climbing apparatus, Melinda's bike against the wall, the flowers in summer bloom and the green grass sloping down to the trees at the back.

As it was midsummer the sun had not set but there was some cloud and sea mist and the sky had a softish blue green tinge to it.

Glock shook his head. "It is green here" He said quietly. It is different here."

"Many things are different" Cole explained.

"Things I will never know" Glock told him firmly "Take me back.".

He stopped as Leo dressed in his usual jeans and open shirt over tee shirt, and also wearing tea towel wrapped around him, appeared from the kitchen. The tea towel indicated Leo was battling to feed children.

Glock looked at Leo enquiringly, and Cole introduced them.

"My brother-in-law Leo" he said. He saw Glock's confused expression "My wife's… sisters….my clansman" he finished "Leo Klikian Glock, who is going to stay here for a short while."

"I am not" said Glock determined but accepted the hand Leo held out, not missing Leo sucking in his lips and glancing at Cole. "Leo I greet thee" he said carefully.

"Klikian Glock. I greet thee" Leo answered. You are welcome for as long as you stay" Leo told Glock "Spare room isn't made up "he told Cole. There was a loud screech from the kitchen "Have to go "said Leo '"Kids mealtime".

"Offspring" Cole explained as Glock looked puzzled. "Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Paige and Phoebe are still at work" Leo answered backing toward the kitchen "Piper's at the supermarket."

"Didn't she go to the supermarket this afternoon?" Cole asked.

"She had to go back" Leo said snippily "she knows Patsy only eats over ripe bananas not green ones."

"Couldn't you have ripened them?" Cole asked carefully.

"I didn't feel like it" Leo snipped. A very loud whine came from the kitchen "and while we're on the subject" Leo added clearly pissed "why in the hell did you have to buy Phoebe all that chocolate" he demanded. "Melinda ate the lot."

"All of it "Cole asked stunned "is she okay?"'

"Of course not" Leo snapped and rushed back to the kitchen.

Glock rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand either," Cole told him.

"Explain it to me on the way back to Burvjara" Glock said his nose twitching.

"You are dead if you go back" Cole insisted sucking his lips. "And I do not think I am prepared to pay the huge price for your death.'

"There is nothing of value in Burvjara to pay a huge price." Glock told him with an amused smile.

"II believe there is" Cole said told him. "I made my choice."

The Burvjarian stepped away looking at him with the cool determination and calm control that Cole so admired in him "Death is an inevitability of war" he commented "And preventing mine helps no-one. Take me back."

"No" said Cole just as calmly "I think it does help. You are .. there are deaths that leave a greater legacy or gap and you're one of these. Your opponents knew it, evil knew it. The Others blamed you for not being able to control their allies. "

"My death or my absence" Glock said "It is all the same. I must return."

"Maybe not "said Cole "the return must be" he said thinking hard. And aloud "well timed."

Glock nodded then turned away, a soldier to long to not understand strategic retreat. He turned back "I did not know your power to materialise was as a demon" Glock sighed "That power .. my friend is not good. It was evil "he stated calmly.

"I am not evil "Cole said just as calmly determined matching Glock. "My powers are demonic. I have never lied to you about what I was doing or why I was there. Never lied to you about the role of an ..Ogre."

Glock's expression was less than trusting

"Mrs Rinaldi" Cole called.

He was interrupted by Patsy making an escape from the kitchen, running to him yelling dada dada, and speeding up the process by levitating the last few strides, Cole caught him mid-rise and picked him up.

He greeted Cole with a big kiss, pleased he had got daddy's attention, and Cole swallowed guiltily then kissed him back.

Glock curiously regarded the Ogre who he had just seen despatch a legion of demons holding the little boy. Patsy dressed in red shorts and blue tee shit, his already dark hair cut quite short, big brown eyes that Cole knew were his mother's eyes, lit up happily. Phoebe insisted Patsy was not going to have any gender issues wearing Melinda hand me down girl colours and gender neutral clothing.

"H'lo" Patsy said to Glock.

Cole blinked because he had not heard Patsy greet any-one before. "My son" he told Glock

Leo followed Patsy holding Wyatt while a rather subdued Melinda came with him.

"He's been saying hello to every-one he meets for a week" Leo told Cole.

Melinda had a very pale look but she still went to Cole put her hands on her hips and demanded "Choc'lite Unca Cole."

"You've had enough, I hear " Cole told her .

Melinda stamped her foot and stalked off, picking up a very large doll and plonking herself down in the middle of the floor cross legged, muttering viciously to herself .

Glock's nose twitched "Your abode. Where is it?" he asked.

"It's my family home, my realm, " Cole explained "Mrs Rinaldi" he called louder

"It's a place called San Francisco" Leo explained putting Wyatt on the floor so he could crawl.

"You live well my friend" Glock commented his orange face a darker shade of colour always a sign he was concerned "You have a great magic" he commented" And I will reserve judgement on it purpose, and source. Who do you call? He asked "What is this missus Rinaldi"

"It costs a bloody fortune" Cole explained. "My damned whitelighter."

"Mrs Rinaldi is a Cole's guide," Leo explained, keeping a careful eye on the children, "Her name is Francesca. She's a whitelighter. Like me "he added "well much more of an Angel than me.'"

"Francesca" Cole roared as Patsy decided he had enough of daddy's attention and had things to organise. He punched Cole in the face to get daddy to put him down.

Glock enquired, "This is how we behave in your... realm," he asked.

"No its not " said Francesca orbing in. "thank you Leo " She said, indicating she had heard some of the conversation. She held out her hand to Glock. "To whom do I have the honour?" she asked "And do not swear when you describe me" she told Cole

"You didn't answer me" Cole sulked as Glock watched him in amazement.

"I clearly have answered you" she said "and even if I had not, why would that justify swearing at me.'"

Glock's yellow eyes widened more but he said nothing.

"Glock "Cole introduced him " One of the sages of Burvjara. May I present Francesca Rinaldi . My whitelighter., Angel guide" he explained as Glock rolled his eyes.

"Cole is not far off demondom" Francesca explained her eyes twinkling. "It explains but does not excuse his manners."

Glock took in her ugly pockmarked face, salt and pepper ponytail, white lighter robe still slightly translucent from orbing. He looked at her extended hand clearly uncertain with a female then accepted the manners of the situation "Francesca Rinaldi" he offered "I greet thee" and he reached for her hand..

Cole thought to himself that what he had found of Glock in his own realm and decided that in situation, which was totally out of his control, where he was a ragged alien in a strange realm, the effect of his dignity and quiet restraint was doubled.

"And I greet thee, Mr Glock " Francesca told him nodding her head. "What happened"? "she asked Cole.

"I told demons, and Good to get out." Cole said "You were right Good still thinks it is good, they went with some persuasive words. The demons required stronger persuasion. Some of the Burvjarians were not thrilled my friend Glock here did not argue with me."

She looked at Cole and then at Glock who met her intensity with an expression of distrust.

"You were right about Good and what they were doing'" he told Francesca as Leo looked at all three quizzical. "It was not minions. Glock is one of those who does not approve of their involvement."

"I see " Francesca said "This was the best solution" she asked "Bringing Mr Glock here" she asked very doubtful.

"Klikian Glock " Cole told her.

"I stand corrected "said Francesca "Klikian Glock to this realm."

"Yes" he said "it was that or lose him and I don't believe we could risk that. I don't believe any solution will happen without him."

Glock narrowed his eyes.

"You know your wisdom'" Francesca answered quietly "It does present certain complications for Klikian Glock and maybe this realm" she said thinking about it.

"I know that that's why I called you" Cole answered stubbornly "But so would his death in Burvjara.".

"What complications?" Glock asked with dignity "if I may be so bold. To ask. As I feel it be my business" he said.

Francesca inclined her head acknowledging him "Your business it is "she said "at the least there will be some issues with time." she said "When you return "and she frowned at Cole as she stressed the word return, "You will have lost much of your time, past. They move at different rate."

"How different?" Glock asked quietly .

"Depending how long you stay a lifetime" she answered honestly as Cole winced. "Much will have changed already. Cycles" she said

"You are an honourable; angel "Glock commented, taking the time to think by staring out the window at the greenness.

"'Thank you "said Francesca sincerely.

"I need to return" he said. "My people will.. ."

"Be mourning you as long dead. "Cole told him bluntly "And very soon be consigning you to memory and legend."

"I see" said Glock "

"I had to do something "Cole said "Something I do fixes it." he told Francesca "Maybe this is it."

"I don't suppose you fixing it, is like you fixing up the house" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?" Francesca asked quite brusquely.'

"Every time Cole fixes something up here, he stuffs it up worse" Leo explained.

"I believe I am glad Phoebe did not say that" Francesca answered clearly concerned and Leo grinned, while Glock frowned and Cole glared. She raised her eyes. '"Taking him back now?" She asked.

"I got rid of the demons" Cole said "Good are " Cole shook his head. "doing what you thought they would do and they are finding my friend Glock an impediment, which they want gone. Which makes me think he ought not be gone. And his own people don't understand dealing with the devil and not selling your soul. He will die and die uselessly if I take him back" Cole insisted.

"You don't know that "Glock answered pushed.

"I'm a bloody good guesser" Cole answered daring Francesca to complain.

"If that is your wisdom, you must listen to it" Francesca said

Cole grinned in amusement "That must have hurt to say" he said cheekily.

She turned the school marm expression on him so hard, he shrivelled and swallowed. Don't be a brat Cole "Francesca told him. "and don't swear " she added.

Glock's orange eyes narrowed and his trunk like nose darkened. And he glanced at Leo standing to one side respectfully, half watching the children, half listening. who openly laughed.

"All I can suggest Klikian Glock" Francesca said "is listen to Cole's wisdom."

Leo and Cole exchanged glances.

"Why? demanded Glock.

"Because we have no other" she answered honestly

"You will forgive my suspicions at your suggestion Madame Francesca" Glock told her "But my land has had the adherents of good, beings like yourself, come to rescue us, they claim but their motives have been ..as self interested as any evil, and the difference between good and evil had been barely apparent to my compatriots. Good has an .. agenda of defeating evil and controlling my land, not protecting it. They made it worse. " he added bluntly.

Francesca met his eyes "I know "she answered "and for what it is worth I would strongly advise you to keep you suspicions."

She watched Glock intently until he nodded then turned toward the conservatory door, looking at the view of the green yard as Cole and Francesca and Leo watched him.

"This place is ..alien" he said and turned away to look at the view again.

As Glock stared at the yard, Francesca turned to Leo and frowned. "Something feels… not right here" she said slightly perplexed "Do you sense anything odd?".

"No" said Leo.

"Nothing odd happened here?" Francesca asked

"Girls had some spites dance around this afternoon?" Leo told her "But theyre no danger to the Charmed Ones."

"Spites?" Francesca said "here?"

"We thought it weird too" said Leo.

Cole was watching Glock staring out the door '"Balance is swirling "he admitted' "Something. Change " he shrugged.

"Change can be good" Francesca nodded pursing her lips. "anything…weird happen here afterward?" she asked.

"Melinda ate 4 pounds of chocolate and made herself sick" Leo told Francesca.

Francesca looked at Melinda still sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor, hugging her doll and muttering to herself.

"Curious," she said, her expression concerned. She walked to the cane table. "What's that ?" she asked picking up a very large paper back book with a lurid cover.

Cole glanced at it and sighed "Another of Phoebe's light reading" he said "Impossible sex and total fantasy"' he glowered.

"Really ,"said Francesca looking back at it as she put the book down.

Cole and Leo exchanged glances.

Glock had clearly been thinking. He turned from staring at the garden "Nothing you have said changes my desire to return "Glock told them "My place is in my realm with my people. If I do not return now I do not see a reasonable explanation for my return, if the time is .. different."

"You need to stay here" Cole said in his guardian voice as Francesca watched him intently "Something needs to change there. Something is changing there. I promise you I will return you but I need to see what your absence does.. What happens as a result. Something is changing," he repeated, lifting a hand trying to touch the spirit winds "And this is the first time," he said. "I can feel it on the spirit winds" he said intently "You have my word, Glock. I will return you to Burvjara when the time is right."

"I do not desire to return as some resurrected .. godlike creature "Glock said "Can you promise me any other explanation? " he asked bluntly.

"No" said Cole "I cannot" and he held his ground.

"The sooner the better" Glock said " I believe for you to create some fantasy of me….if that your intention" he told Cole "is evil."

Cole quietly shook his head as Francesca watched him. He became aware of her glancing again toward Phoebe's bodice ripper romance book. She with reluctance pulled her eyes away from it

"Cole is not evil Glock " she said "He is ..beyond it and only some-one like him can solve your problem."

"I do not wish to return as the dead arisen" Glock stated, his trunk like nose twitching.

"We don't always get what we wish" Cole tole him gently, firmly

Glock nodded his orange face lightening and the trunk like nose went darker, wrinkled,

Francesca nodded supporting Cole. She smiled "Cole has some wisdom" she said "sometimes he uses it well" she added as Cole raised his eyes.

After what seemed like a long wait Glock nodded and Leo found himself letting go his breath.

"Now what?" asked Glock maintaining his dignity.

"You need to stay here" Cole explained to Glock.

"In this house, you would be noticed away from it" Leo added when Cole seemed stuck for words. As Glock cocked his head in an unspoken query , Leo explained "In this realm the magic is not ... It is hidden. You would not be well understood."

"What of your clan?" Glock asked accepting this reluctantly

"You are welcome "Leo said firmly "To stay as long as is necessary."

"Your mate "Glock looked at Leo "mates will accept me?"

"My family will accept you because I ask them to, they will make you welcome because I ask them too" Cole said confidently. Then he stopped aware that Francesca had picked up the bodice ripper novel and was surreptitiously flicking though the pages.

Leo looked at Cole and shook his head.

"I promise you it will not be a problem" Cole told Glock , whose expression was disbelief as Patsy came up to him stood at his feet again and said "H'lo."

"It will not be a problem" said Leo as Cole, rather proud of his son, picked Patsy up. As Cole bent over then Leo noticed his ski mask hanging out of the remains of Cole's pocket. He walked over and flicked it out and it all but disintegrated in his hand "I told you to stop pinching my clothes" Leo snarled at Cole pissed "My mask, my parka last time, 3 of my shirts. Wreck your own damn stuff" he told Cole really pissed.

Francesca smiled gently "They are lying "she told Glock bluntly, "it will be a problem staying here.. for you. Being forced to live with this family is an exercise in living in chaos. Their hearts are good and their souls are good, but their passions and fantasies can be ……wearing. You may find you need to exercise more patience and restraint that a lifetime of war have not invoked. Their conflicting ambitions and beliefs and desires make for an interesting experience " she told Glock

"She is joking" Cole interrupted.

"No I am not "said Francesca severely, school marm in place.

"I have imagined living with passion and hope and desire," Glock replied "Hope is painful" he said. "and I fear I am beyond passion and too worn out to desire anything."

"I know about feeling like that "said Cole suddenly. He cuddled Patsy close to him. "Can I tell you something. Glock for most of my life I lived without hope, passion. I existed because I was scared to face the alternative."

Glock looked at him then glanced around at the Manor room, the antiques, the glass, 300 years if family knickknacks and the toys magazines and books piled around the conservatory. "Yes" he said bemused.

Cole smiled while Francesca watched him closely, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I got a glimpse of passion and for brief moment a .. a ray of hope." Cole said "Then for some time it was all I had…. remembering passion and… not quite letting go of hope, even if it seemed... impossible" he smiled "I found the courage to face the alternative." he turned away and turned back "It led to some very dark places but it also …. When nothing else is left the memory of passion and hope, a little, made it possible to do the things I had to do. I found it here" he said "in this house. And when I first came here it was the last thing I expected."

Cole glanced at Francesca surprised to see the expression on her face was one he had never seen before . It was wholehearted approval.

He looked down then looked at Glock "Or maybe I'm just a stubborn arsehole bastard who hates being beaten." And he grinned while Francesca raised her eyes and her expression became school marm again.

"When your experience of passion and desire is watching what some-one else has "said Glock as his orange horn like nose wrinkled "then it can just be jealousy." He wandered to the cabinet and stared at a dainty porcelain figurine of a fairy type creature that was one of the Halliwell family treasures that Grace Warren in 1810 had been given by her coven as a wedding present. Glock touched the delicate figures and gently ran his finger down it "Thank you for your hospitality "he said "But please understand I need to return as soon as you can possibly organise it "he said accepting the inevitable with the dignity and restraint Cole so admired.

"Well you may find the fantasy bears little resemblance to the reality "Francesca said "So jealousy may not be an issue.

"I comprehend" Glock said, with courtesy if not honesty, doing his best "what happens now?"

……………………………………………………

Paige could no longer stand it. She had spent the time since she got back from that stupid spite attack, if you could call it an attack trying to write a report for central that answered all the questions they asked about how she managed the centre without actually telling them. Paige glared at the report on her computer. Normally she enjoyed this task, it satisfied her need for creative writing, but all her creativity had left her because she was consumed by something else. It must have been looking at the naked pictures of Mark or maybe Anne drooling over Cole like he was a fantasy man, or Phoebe drooling over John Cotton as if he was some re-enactment of one of her bodices ripper novels heroes. For some reason, she was lusting really lusting over her own fantasy. Nice safe pretty pictures of very pretty men.

Paige wriggled in her seat, practicing controlled breathing and tried searching the Internet, for work safe pictures of interesting men but airbrushed publicity shots of movie stars did not satisfy her and goodgays,com was definitely not work safe on the archbishop's computer. Finally after fighting it for what seemed like hours, Paige realised there was nothing for it, the only way to get rid of an itch was to scratch it, even if the itch was in a place that should never be exposed in a workplace. She stood up and announced she was going home.

Alex and Ella her work colleagues, as was the way at the employment centre accepted this as nothing unusual , nodded and wished her good night.

Paige rushed out to her car, the car the archbishop provided for the centre and she mostly used. She made her way down to a mall half way between the employment centre and Prescott street where she knew, from researching the Geztalt demons incursion into the media, there was a shop that had a wide and varied collection of magazines that were not always found in the more family orientated bookshops.

Inside the shop, Paige walked over to the magazine section of the store and at first searched through the magazines in the female section. She flicking a number of the more lurid and adult magazines and found a few with pictures, mostly of very young men with shirts undone or off and a couple in bathing suits which were caught her attention, but she wondered if there had been some airbrushing in the interesting places. They did not quite satisfy her fantasy, although she held onto them on the off chance she would not find anything better. She did surreptitiously opening the sealed section on one and was rather disappointed in the youth and effeminacy of the centre fold.

She did find one with a picture of well known movie star naked but the interesting bits were blocked out. It did have some quite satisfactory back views, of extremely tight buns and rather muscled thighs so she added it to the pile.

Paige checked a few more of the well known glossies but the fully clothed models were somehow effeminate, or looked like boys not men and she decided these were not worth her while.

She tried the men's sporting magazines and found one or two interesting views of near naked sinew and muscle, photographed in nice detail because they were supposed to be discussing sporting theory and health but none of them really got to the centre of the itch. Then she realised there was only one way she was going to satisfy her fantasy.

Paige glanced around making sure no-one she knew was in the shop and went over to the section, the restricted section where the explicit gay magazines were shelved . There, she finally found 5 very expensive glossies which just about satisfied her soul, pictures of naked men not boys, full front and muscled, all types, sizes and races to satisfy every taste. She whipped through each one, added them to the pile and then found three more that made her smile ecstatically as she quickly flicked through them glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was not seen, as she did.

Page, smiling in delight, eyes glazed with anticipation, picked up her pile of magazines with the innocuous women's gossip magazines on the top and went to the cashier, a pleasant faced motherly woman in her forties. The cashier took the magazines and wished Paige a polite good afternoon then carefully added up the total cost, giving Paige a disapproving motherly look and shaking her head ever so slightly.

"That will be $138.70" she told Paige as she flipped the pile of very expensive glossies, steadfastly ignoring their content. Paige swallowed, hesitated and then determinedly presented her credit card.

"They're for research" Paige explained to the woman then flushed to the roots of her hair.

"Naturally" said the cashier "Do you want these in a bag?" she asked her face blank.

"Yes "answered Paige with determination.

Outside in the car the archbishop paid for as part of the contract arrangements with the employment centre, she put the bag of books on the passenger seat and then backed out of the parking bay, narrowly missing a car going past because one of the magazines had slipped out of the bag and she was looking at the cover not her rear view mirror.

As she left the shopping centre Paige was faced with a red light so while waiting she pulled a magazine out of the bag and opened the first pages, sighing to herself and then licking her lips as she examined important features of the first nude in the biggest glossy. It wasn't full frontal but she could take in muscle development, size of feet and the suitability of scruffiness. She was so absorbed it took four horns honking before she realised the lights had turned green. She just made it through before they turned red again.

She drove slowly making sure she got the next red light so she could look again and not noticing that all the cars behind her missed the green light because she had been so slow. At the next light she flicked another two pages of exquisitely muscled men and just had time to glance at a full frontal when one of the cars that had been behind her at the last set of lights pulled up to one side and an elegant woman in the passenger seat mouthed the words "Stupid fucking bitch."

Paige gave her the finger as the light turned green and accelerated home . She swung into Prescott street glancing at the open magazine on the passenger seat and narrowly missed Rosy the labrador ambling across the street where she had been visiting nosy Mrs Taylor. Paige did not notice Mrs Taylor shaking her fist.

Slamming the car to a stop in the drive behind Cole's car, Paige bundled the magazines up into the bag, not noticing one had fallen under the seat. She got out the car, wondered whether Cole was really there or he was off playing Guardian in Burvjara and decided explaining to him about magazines about the magazines was not something she wanted to do, not that he ever noticed what any-one else was doing these days anyway. But if he did he could be damned nasty so she orbed from the driveway to her room, not noticing a very angry Mrs Taylor crossing the road, stopped in shock.

In her room Paige shut the door and flung herself on the bed, to examine her booty in intricate detail comparing pictures and sizes of all sorts and scruffy versus clean shaven versus bearded. And the effect of jeans with the fly undone, and different shaped tight butts, and feeling warm and sated as she rolled on her back on the bed and held a particular favourite high to examine it better.

………………………………


	14. Chapter 14

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 2: Witches behaving badly**

**Chapter 14**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde**

"Make yourself at home here "Cole said, putting his son down as Patsy struggled again, while Leo made a dive for Wyatt who must have felt he was being ignored long enough because he opened his mouth ready for a super loud WAHHHH. Melinda frowned at her brother then once again concentrated on her doll, and upped the level of her mutterings.

"I have no understanding of the concept of home" Glock told them watching the children.

Francesca nodded "Then perhaps while you are here, there are things to learn, as Cole learnt things from you in Burvjara. Experience can lead to great wisdom" she added sagely and spoiled the effect by letting her attention wander to the bodice ripper novel while Cole frowned."

"At least I will meet this mate of whom you talk" Glock said.

"She may be late coming home" Cole said. "gets held up at work if she has to go to some function."

"You do not know where your mate is?" Glock asked.

"She's okay "Cole said unconcerned "working."

"Your mate works away from you "Glock asked curious.

'"Here things are .. different " Cole said noticing Francesca had walked over to the bookcase ands was browsing Phoebe book collection, the ones with all the most outrageous sex titles.

"What is wrong with this house? "Francesca demanded as she read the blurbs on the books.

"Nothing ": Leo said "it just the normal magic nexus."

"There is some very bad magic around this house, " Francesca insisted "Something very disturbing" and to Leo and Cole's shock Francesca giggled "very disturbing" she said.

"There's nothing wrong " Leo insisted.

"Don't you think I would know?" said Cole while Glock's trunk twitched. They heard the front door bang "some-one is home" Cole said

Glock, frowned then perhaps testing Cole's assurances of his family's reaction, walked out of the conservatory to the hall before he could be stopped. Leo and Cole exchanged glances and then ran to follow him as they heard Piper's shrill scream and the sound of something hitting the floor and broken glass.

In the hallway a very disturbed Glock was backed against the archway as Piper, leaving to bags of shopping dropped on the floor with something from a broken jar spilling over it, screeched hysterically, threw herself against him, reaching up to touch his face ,his nose with one hand, the other planted against his chest.

"OMG" Piper screeched, hysterical tears pouring down her face "OMG I have dreamed ..OMG.. god this is. I can not believe" she screeched.

Leo, Wyatt in his arms, watched as Melinda and Patsy ran past and gaped as panting and gasping for breath Piper clawed at Glock's clothes, his face. his body, panting so much saliva was dripping down him.

A stunned Glock was clearly uncertain what he should do.

"OMG" said Leo furiously dumping Wyatt on Cole.

"OMG "Piper screamed and half whispered it again as Glock tried to pull away and she clutched his robe.

"OMG "said Cole.

"There is something very wrong with this house" Francesca told Cole standing to one side. She had three of Phoebe's books clutched in her hand. "I will leave you fix it" she said and clutching the books orbed.

"OMG" said Cole

Leo caught Piper and puller her screaming and panting and drooling off Glock who was backed against a corner looking around, uncertain where or how to run, flushed deep dark orange .

"My sister in law "Cole explained "clan. Married to Leo."

Piper struggled to get free kicking struggling. She gasped and panting struggled to get her breath until she whispered OMG, then clutched her heart and fainted in Leo's hold.

"O.M.G" said Leo furiously.

"Lord "said Cole "You know that was weird," he added "even for Piper"

"She's obsessed with…" Leo said snarky with Piper. He glanced toward Glock. "With different people" he finished.

"Its still pretty weird" said Cole turning up his bottom lip. He turned to Glock. "I'm sorry" he said. "Piper's normally the sensible one. When she wakes up, I hope to god whatever the hell is wrong with her isn't."

Leo snorted while Glock tried to look gracious and succeeded in looking disbelieving.

Cole bit his lip "If you want to freshen up, bath maybe while you can, while you have the chance. I can show you to your room."

"Room," said Glock looking around at the hall parlour and dining room, "My room."

"It's our custom to sleep privately," Leo explained.

Glock nodded his orange trunk like nose twitching.

Patsy choose that moment to start hitting his drum as hard as he could.

"Patsy's only 16 months" Cole explained as Patsy banged away as loud as he could then lifted his hand to levitate two toy trains together in a satisfactory crash." He's exploring his magic" Cole excused.

"Precocious" said Glock. "Many toys" he added.

"He just got the magic a few months… cycles ago and is feeling his way, it's all a big adventure" Cole defended as Patsy crashed an unbreakable toy car into the trains and more plastic splintered.

"Many toys" said Glock

'"They like noise at that age" explained Leo.

"Yes "said Glock shaking his head his eyes narrowing. Then he smiled "forgive me." he added humbly "I live in a place where noise is something to be feared. An offspring who enjoys noise is. ..alien to me."

"Patsy keep it quiet" Cole yelled.

"Dada" said Pasty and hit the drum harder, to a beat that he alone understood.

"He is learning" Cole told Glock. "Does not always understand?"

"He understands he can ignore you" Leo told Cole. He looked around. "Melinda "he said "Hell."

"What "said Cole "where is she?"

"Melinda "Leo roared,.

They all heard a clinking noise form the kitchen.

"I can't leave Piper" Leo insisted.

"She's only fainted" said Cole irritated. "Sorry Glock about that," Cole repeated.

"You must read too many of Phoebe's books" Leo said. "They only wake up gracefully in those. In reality the wake up and throw up. "Get to Melinda Cole" he ordered.

"Okay" said Cole thinking Leo was fussing. He went into the kitchen. Glock watched him go and then followed, clomping his hopnail boots on the varnished floor.

Melinda was in the kitchen levitating herself up to the top cupboard where she was pulling cooking chocolate from Piper's supply and stuffing it into her mouth. She had chocolate down her front over her face and hands.

"Greedy" said Glock.

"She's three" Cole defended again "the family all the w… females have a chocolate gene. Never know when enough is enough."

"Chocolate" said Glock.

"It's a sort of sweet" Cole explained." It's… a treat. Females like it ."he explained awkwardly "you give it to them when you're courting. Its sort of addictive, most of them can't say no to it."

"Ahhh" said Glock "A treat, "

"Melinda get down from there" Cole told her as she stuffed more chocolate in her mouth.

"No Unca Cole "she said reaching higher.

"Melinda" Cole sighed. He reached up and grabbed her and after a short tussle he hauled her down.

She started screaming loudly and telling him in no uncertain terms that he was a mean Unca Cole and he didn't love her.

"You're going to make yourself sick" "Cole told her and she stuck out a chocolaty tongue at him, then tried to strike at him with her fist.

"Precocious" said Glock

Cole sucked his lip. "She knows what she wants "he said "like all the witches in this family."

Cole carried Melinda screaming back to the living room where Piper was still unconscious on the sofa.

"Is the female well?" Glock asked Leo quite concerned "I feel responsible. Is this lack of consciousness dangerous?"

"You aren't responsible, she is" Leo told Glock unsympathetically. "She's okay. I was a medic" he added glaring at Piper's prostrate form.

"Come upstairs and I will get you settled" Cole told Glock as he dumped Melinda at her father.

Leo looked at her chocolate covered hands face and clothes.

"Chocolate again" said Leo "that's weird, even for the Halliwell chocolate gene."

"I guess" said Cole.

"Yeah" said Leo

"Keep an eye on Patsy" Cole told Leo. "Where is Patsy "he said looking around

"It is quiet" said Glock

Leo glanced around "Hell" he said.

"Why?" said Cole suspicious

"He's been levitating himself up and down stairs all day" Leo explained

Wordlessly Cole turned and strode upstairs two steps at a time. Glock hesitated, and then followed, his boots clumping and scratching on the floor. Leo winced and glanced at Piper's prostrate form

"Two levels" Glock said as he reached the upstairs landing and looked around at the polished floors, 8 doors, 10 if you counted the closets , antique hall stand and coloured glass windows.

"Four "said Cole without thinking. "Attic and basement."

"How many in your clan?" asked Glock, taking in the size of the house.

"Um eight said Cole uncomfortable when he thought of Burvjarians huddled in front of magic heated stones, sheltering behind rocks and hiding and sleeping on bare earth.

"2 to a level " said Glock following him.

"It doesn't work like that" Cole answered awkwardly

In the attic Patsy all on his own, enjoying solitude and his independence, away from interfering parents was sitting in the middle of the traffic jam he had created that afternoon. He hadh every toy train, car, doll, block he could get to the attic spread across the floor in the sort of odd pattern that he liked to create. It always scared the hell out of his parents, where the ideas came from and what was going in his head to design them.

Glock looked at the traffic jam which covered a large part of the attic floor.

"Just toys" Cole explained as he saw Glock's expression

"Very many toys" said Glock standing in the doorway in his war ravaged robes.

"They're not all his," Cole aid defensively scooping Patsy up and grabbing 3 favourites, 2 cars and the fluffy duck of the moment.

"No?" said Glock clearly mentally counting the toys.

"Patsy's collected everything in the house he likes" Cole defended once again "He likes making patterns and they get complicated so he needs lots of things . A lot of stuff, his aunts like to buy him stuff. We have relatives with kids who are older. They pass their kids' finished stuff on."

"Yes" said Glock

"He has a grandfather "Cole added uncomfortably as he thought of one of Glock's clan, a young boy, playing with rocks and his surprise that in all the ravages of war an offspring found the time and the need to play.

"Your offspring make toys and play "Cole said defensively.

"Not so many toys" said Glock.

"My children have many toys" agreed Cole conceding "It makes me…. us happy to be able to give them things and watch them play."

"That is good" said Glock his orange trunk like nose wrinkling.

With Patsy yelling to get back down to his game, and Cole ignoring the noise Cole showed Glock, the guest room. Glock who Cole realised had probably not slept in a bed of any description more than a few times in his life if that, nodded as he looked at the room, which Piper had added Grams special comforter set, lace curtains and Great Aunt Jemima's rugs , and had squeezed much of the antique furniture that had been stored in the room that was now the boy's room. The room had a crowded, mismatched antique look to it that the family had agreed was very inviting.

"It is well furnished" said Glock

"Family heirlooms'" explained Cole awkwardly. "The girl's family is an old one. I don't have any. Heirlooms, family heirlooms I mean. The girl's family have had this place since the earthquake and before that they came from the east and brought a lot of stuff with them, in a covered wagon. My family, I just have a mausoleum "

Glock eyed Cole curiously, his orange face inscrutable. He went over and tested the bed "Very soft" he said "Earthquake?" he asked

"History" Cole explained. He touched the bed. "Its not made up" he said.

Glock looked at him quizzically.

"Sheets and pillow cases, for under the comforter" Cole explained. "The thing on top.'"

"Very soft" said Glock.

"Bathroom is the door opposite " Cole told him "I'll show you and get some towels and sheets for the bed." Then he hesitated awkwardly.

"Yes my friend" said Glock reading his discomfort.

"I" said Cole.

"Yes my friend" said Glock.

"I can get you a change of clothes" Cole said wincing.

"It is not our way to have many clothes" Glock said getting a stubborn expression.

"It is our way" Cole told him "I respect your ways when I am in your realm." He added

"You had a choice" Glock pointed out his trunk like nose twitching.

"Your clothes need washing and repairing, and it's a good chance, one of the girls, women, would say it, or offer not very tactfully to clean them or… I thought it better if I do" Cole told Glock. Glock's trunk like nose darkened and twitched.

"Women get a bit ..snippy about things" he said. "Like clean clothes."

"Snippy" said Glock.

"Upset" Cole said.

"And you would rather upset me than them" asked Glock.

"Yes" said Cole "and " he added figuring he may as well risk it all "It's the boots" he said '"the nails leave marks on the varnished floors and Piper, the one who fainted, gets nasty when her floor is wrecked"

Glock stared at him.

"I can fix it with magic" Cole told Glock "but she bitches at me that I don't fix it right."

Glock took a deep breath and shook his head. . He looked at Cole "I have upset the female enough."

Then he slowly sat on the bed and did what very few Burvjarians would have done. He removed the boots that in his land were the difference between life and death

"I think she upset herself" Cole replied embarrassed.

Cole, went into Piper and Leo's room and pulled out Leo's baggiest jeans from the closet and pinched a new set of boxer shorts Piper had bought last week from the chest of drawers as well as one of Leo's looser t shirts and flannel shirts and socks and then looking at his own feet size and comparing them to Glock's, Cole pinched Leo's second best sneakers.

Glock was still sitting ion the spare room bed, staring at his boots contemplatively. Cole handed the clothes to Glock, who eyed them uncomfortably

"These are yours?" he asked.

"Leo's" said Cole ."They're not his best ones" Cole explained.

"He has many garments? " asked Glock. He eyed Cole' shredded clothing "as do you."

Cole thought of the Burvjarians huddled in their robes, wearing all their possessions. "We live differently "he explained.

Glock hesitating about taking the clothes,"Your clansman will not mind your confiscation of his belongings." Glock asked concerned. "He did not approve of you using his clothing."

"That's different" Cole answered "that was just bitching at me. Leo is an angel. He is very generous, just with me he gets…"

"Snippy" said Glock

Cole grinned "Yes" he said.

After giving the clothes to Glock, Cole went to the hall closet and then pulled 3 towels and sheets and pillow cases from the linen closet. Glock standing behind him peered over his shoulder at the neat and full closet.

"The girls family" Cole explained "Collected stuff, never throw anything out they're like that" he said

Then he remembered. He went to the top of the stairs and yelled "Leo is the bathroom fixed"

"No" Leo yelled back ."I need to replace all the old pipes, and don't do anything about it "he ordered. "any pressure and will blow it."

"Bathroom's not working" Cole explained to Glock awkwardly.

"Really" said Glock "Unfortunate"

"You can use the shower in my room." Cole said apprehensively.

"Shower?" said Glock

Cole explained, "A bath "said Cole "Sort of bath except the water runs over you, instead of soaking in it. Its easier."

Glock shook his head. "You can afford this?" he asked.

Cole swallowed as he remembered combatants using cup full of water in small metallic plate to wash, and describing it as a luxury.

He stopped. 'I'm sorry " he said uncomfortable with the life he treasured, feeling as if it was a excessive "Its not a s good as it seems,." He said "The house. Its on magic nexus. It keeps getting attacked" he said "By demons, and warlock and they all blowing up the place, pulling it pieces. It costs a fortune all of us working to keep it. Its not a soft as you think" he said awkwardly.

"It's a lesson "said Glock amused, "to see how the other realms live."

"We aren't as different, as …spoilt as you think' Cole said awkwardly. Then he shook his head. "you are right to think we live soft," he said.

"Do not presume for how I think" smiled Glock his orange trunk like nose twitching as he apparently conceded to the humour of Cole's discomfort.

Cole opened the door to his and Phoebe's bedroom and even Patsy stopped screaming as the smell from Melinda's chocolate attack hit them.

"OMG" said Cole.

He went in and saw the mess over the floor and the bed. He went into he ensuite and stopped. He hastily backed pulled out shutting the door very hard.

Glock stood behind Cole taking in the room. Glock 's orange trunk like nose crinkled.

"Curious" he said.

"You can use my sister in law's shower" Cole said hastily.

"You have 3 washrooms" said Glock. " It seems excessive" he said quietly "I suppose I can understand when none can be used successfully.

"There are 5 adults and 3 kids living here" Cole tried to explain as Glock politely nodded "We have 4 bathrooms" He conceded "one downstairs but we only use it for visitors" he said as Glock nodded "two up here only have showers in them" he told Glock as if that made it seem less excessive.

"Really" said Glock

Cle shrugged. "It's not as soft as it looks" he said "Honest"

"I believe you my friend" Glock answered but Cole could feel the cynical amusement biting out of his aura without even trying to touch it.

"You can shower in here" Cole told Clock and so distracted seeing the way they lived through Glock's eyes he only became aware of the unusual giggling coming from Paige's room as he opened the door.

He stopped and gulped as he was confronted with the screeching giggles. Paige was rolling around on her bed, holding up pictures of naked men sighing and sucking her breath. The floor was covered with pictures of naked men, ripped from magazine. Three in particular struck him as rather odd, in shape and proportion.

Cole gulped "Paige, you're all right" he asked flushing with embarrassment.

"Get the hell out of here" Paige roared

Cole even more embarrassed backed out, while Glock peered over his shoulder, then Cole stopped " You are okay . I mean" he asked Paige concerned.

"Get the fuck out of here." Paige screamed as Cole uncomfortably realised what the three pictures on the floor were, backed out in a hurry. "And shut the fucking door." Paige roared.

Cole slammed the door , just shutting it as Paige orbed a book at him. "That's weird "he said.

"Is that why you sleep in private rooms" Glock asked.

"One of the reasons" Cole replied flushing scarlet.

"Maybe you better use the downstairs bathroom" Cole told Glock.

"I do not wish to be an inconvenience "Glock told Cole clearly uncomfortable. "Your assurances that your ..clan will accept me, I find ..dubious."

"It isn't you "Cole explained. "My family is being….weird" he said "The women "… females are.

"What of your mate" Glock asked.

"She isn't here" Cole said grimly. Wondering.

Glock jumped as two ginger streaks ran across in front of them "Vermin?

"Cats "said Cole

Glock looked at him

"Pets" said Cole "Companion animals"

"That is good" said Glock

"I'll take you downstairs to the bathroom" Cole told Glock shrivelling with embarrassment.

As they went downstairs Glock told Cole "I was thinking "

"Yes" said Cole dreading this.

"The images your sister was looking at" Glock said.

"Yes" said Cole.

"We aren't that different "said Glock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 2: Witches behaving badly**

**Chapter 15**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde**

Phoebe in the powder room of the Excelsior , checked her lipstick made her lips look extra specially moist, and then made a quick adjustment of her décolletage ensuring the black lace and beaded top showed everything she had with sufficient tease to enhance the earth mother look Pookie gave her. She checked her hair which she had curled and tangled into a distinctively loose and seductively style.

Satisfied she was beautiful, sexy and attractive, hadn't Cole told her that this morning, she made her way into the reception, facing the barrage of journalists, Bay Mirror executives, media types and general hangers on. She accepted a mineral water from a waiter. Not even the satisfaction of her fantasy was going to make her risk her baby.

Shaking with excitement, her eyes bright, with determination Phoebe set about achieving her heart's delight. Working the room, with aplomb and style, she focused on where John Cotton was talking to a group of male sports journalists who were determinedly shutting out the female population, as they worshipped their hero.

With single minded determination, Phoebe eased her way toward the group, noting the beautiful round proportions of John Cotton's backside which was not hidden under the jeans and jacket he wore because he had his hands pushed in his back pockets accentuating its form. Finally she was close enough to catch the eye and arm of the Mirror sports guy, an ex baseball player who always had his stories ghost written and had made quiet a number of unsuccessful plays for her, despite or because of her pregnancy. Luc had a well known belief that married women were safe fucks so Phoebe had no illusions about using what she knew about him to obtain the realisation of her fantasy.

She caught Luc's arm and looked up at him sexily as some of the others glared at her intrusion and moved protectively around John Cotton. Luc was not all that tall. He called himself the proverbial 6 ft in biographies. In reality he was closer to 5' 9" but still had enough height to look straight down Phoebe's décolletage, because Pookie was making high heels a matter of torture to her mom. He took the size and projection of Phoebe's mostly exposed boobs, her red lips and the sexual message she was sending out and preened.

"Just passing" Phoebe smiled and hung on to Luc's arm, managing to half turn Luc so that she rubbed against him and used Pookie to her advantage

She felt it have the desired action on Luc and he flushed before moved against her. Phoebe looked at him and then hung on his arm and sniffed and as she did so she sent her message to every man in the group. Apparently the hard on was contagious because it did not take long for the 'I'm interested but only to the strongest bidder' message to get through to the whole group, including to her great satisfaction John Cotton whose handsome Neanderthal face flushed a little, as his muscles bulged and the tight jeans became uncomfortable. The men all moved and stepped and preened and she with satisfaction noted they all looked toward the top dog in the group. John Cotton drew himself up to his full height, arched slightly and put his hands in his front pockets emphasising his groin. A couple of the men tried imitating the gesture, but didn't quite have the same effect. Phoebe slowly loosened Luc's hold on her, turned her body her hips and arched so her boobs and Pookie were turned straight toward John Cotton.

The men in the group collectively moved away and stopped preening. The top dog had won the prize. Beside Phoebe, Luc shrunk back to his 5'9 as John Cotton winked seductively at Phoebe,

She laughed licking her lips and said she was not intending to discuss sports.

"I know men " she whispered huskily "do not want a mere female to interrupt their secret men's business."

"Not at all" said John Cotton while a few of the others glowered not liking the fact that they had been beaten as top stud.

"I know men" Phoebe thought happily. She hung onto Luc and sent her message and refused to leave until she was sure the message that the alpha male would have access to the spoils was well and truly received by all in the group. And she was certain that Cotton would be in strong need to prove his status as the man and leading stud, to his lesser followers.

"A pleasant interruption " slurred John Cotton , in a deep bass voice preening as he said it so the bulge in his tight jeans bulged more.

"Secret men's business Phoebe whispered sexily. "I know its important " she said "I'll go and leave you to it. "

And she slide, knowing she had helped them decide the most important business of the group. Who was top dog.

Phoebe, once she was sure she had hooked her quarry, then after spent the rest of the time slipping just ahead of John Cotton, as he surreptitiously stalked her around the room knowing his reputation as an alpha male who could score any women was on the line with the males who Phoebe had not chosen..

Phoebe made sure she was surrounded by women every time he approached her and she made sure the women knew he was joining the group for her not them, deliciously aware of their anger, jealousy and disappointment as John Cotton focused on her . She preened, she arched her body and she acted shy .

When he joined a group she was in she waited long enough to make sure he caught her interest then she moved on, and waited in the next group until she knew he followed.

Phoebe knew men. They wanted the one that was hardest to get, the one that proved him top dog. The harder they had to work and the more public the battle, the more they had to win. She watched the girls falling at John Cotton's feet and over him, and caught him preening toward her and each time she happily felt the shivers down her back that told her she had won the battle, that victory was only a nod and a small wink away. And she felt a victorious thrill knowing she was beautiful and desirable and could catch any man she wanted.

……………………………………………………

Cole took a clearly uncomfortable Glock, clutching towels and Leo's clothes downstairs. As they went through to the kitchen he noted that Piper had stirred and was conscious and Leo less than sympathetically was advising her to stay still. Cole dumped Patsy on the floor with his toys.

"Paige is back, up in her room" he told Leo "she's acting weird."

Then as Piper made Piper made small coughing noises he hastily pulled Glock in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Piper whispered to Leo faintly.

"You fainted" Leo said unsympathetically

"Oh" said Piper trying to sit up. She half made it before Leo pushed a basin under her chin and she fought back nausea ." She swallowed ."I hate fainting "she said weakly, her face pale "I'm not pregnant" she assured Leo.

"I know" he snorted

She smiled weakly "I had the weirdest dream" she said "Cole brought this gorgeous magic creature home" Piper smiled to herself and flushed over her pale face "He was gorgeous" she said "Beautiful, tall, eyes like a lion, skin like..."

"Shut up Piper" said Leo.

After showing a very uncomfortable Glock the downstairs bathroom, Cole worn out and nervous about the consequences of the day shimmered back to the mess that was his and Phoebe's room. He winced then flicked his fingers and the room magically restored itself to Phoebe approved cleanliness. He went into the bathroom and did the same thing, then turned on the shower. He looked at the now pristine pink towels hanging on the rail and decided knowing what they really were he still could not use them regardless of how clean they looked.

He swiped all the towels off the rack and threw them into the laundry basket and glared at the now beautifully made bed and decide there was no way he was sleeping in that no matter how clean it looked even if Phoebe did not know. He ripped all the sheets and covers off threw them in the laundry basket and went out to the laundry closet,. He pulled out a set of covers and sheets and four clean towels from Phoebe's red set , which she liked to alternate with her pink set.

He dumped all the linen on the now unmade bed then picked up the towels, he went into the shower luxuriating in the water and the comfort of knowing he was in a place he was loved and cared for, then remembered how weird Piper and Paige and Melinda were acting, and wondered if Phoebe was affected. He thought he better call her and worked on how he could avoid telling her how long he had been home before calling without lying. He searched the room for a few minutes then remembered his cell was in his brief case that he had dumped in the hall. He dragged some clothes on and went downstairs, disgusted to hear even louder giggles from Paige's room.

Piper was still on the sofa but clearly conscious and Mark looking very mortal, had orbed in. The expression on his plain intelligent face was almost pissed but Piper was to lost in explaining to Mark about her dream to notice. Leo was hovering watching Melinda did not orb to chocolate and Patsy did not levitate and half stepping toward Piper, while Mark kept shaking his head at Leo to keep him out of the conversation. Leo also looked pissed.

Cole went over to his brief case and pulled his cell phone out. He saw the text messages from Phoebe and sucked his breath, clearly getting the message she was pissed at him and realising once she knew how long he had been home before calling her he was in really big trouble.

He called her cell number but got a not available message which made him purse his lips so he sent her a text message saying he loved her and he was okay, and hoped she would be home soon. He wondered how popular he would be if he gatecrashed Phoebe's party, thought he did not care whether he was popular and then remembered he had brought Glock home and it was better her stayed at the manor.

Mark finally gave up trying to talk to Piper, who was only interested in explaining her dream. He turned to Leo.

"Its got to be what happened this afternoon" Leo said and Mark nodded.

"What happened today " Cole demanded ignoring Mark's head shake "to make you all so weird. Your aura is ..flakey " he told Piper.

"Keep out of my aura" Piper ordered Cole weakly. "I don't want to get connected to anything with you."

"I know better than to connect' with family" Cole muttered 'I just looked."

"Don't "said Piper pulling herself up , then lying back "Pervert "she said. "I hate fainting "she said.

"What happened today?"C ole asked ignoring her mood.

"Nothing much "said Piper. "Melinda got into the chocolate. "Your room" she said to Cole

"I know" said Cole very even more dryly. "I cleaned up the mess."

"You were going to do that" Leo accused Piper.

"Leo" said Mark gently.

"Some spites attacked "Piper said ignoring Leo.

"I told you and Francesca about the spites" Leo told Cole "why in he hell don't you listen when you're told."

Piper sent Leo a glare that should have shrivelled him, but he was to pissed with her to care.

"Spite don't attack "Cole told them, impatiently.

"Well danced "Piper said. "I had this weird dream while I was out" she told Cole

"What did they look like?" Cole asked "What sort of spite?"

"You know goblin faces transparent skins, black flowing things. Never see much spites. " said Piper "I had the weirdest dream while I was out .."

"What happened Leo? "Cole asked turning away from her with a disgusted snort.

"Spites'" said Mark before Leo could answer. Leo sent Mark a dirty glare. "As Piper said "Dancing, threw some powder around and chanted danced and then the girls vanquished them. It was only Spites" he said frowning a

"You're not getting pissy about vanquishing them because they were only dancing are you Cole" Piper asked trying to sit up "Its none of your damn business."

"Which ones?" asked Cole ignoring her.

"They were spites Cole" said Piper making it to sitting up "Midsummer spites. Not the first time, some stupid evil creature has turned at the manor, not realising it was out of its depths. I had this fantastic dream while I was out "she said. "Not that I don't hate fainting. But having dreams like that makes it almost worthwhile, when you touched him his skin felt like.."

"'Piper's right about the stupid creatures" Leo said earning a smile from Piper which he pointedly "not the first time something hasn't been set up either "

"There was this gorgeous noble magic creature with an orange trunk like nose" she sighed "In my dream I mean." said Piper

Cole raised his eyes at Leo.

"Shut up Piper" said Leo.

Piper opened her mouth, then fell back on the cushions weakly "Bastard "she told Leo, her expression promising vengeance.

"Shut up Piper" said Leo.

"Jealous I'm dreaming of some-one else," snarked Piper.

. "What do you know about Midsummer spites?" Mark asked Cole quietly.

"Don't you know.Not my interest "said Cole "never really worried about lower castes."

"I'll go check up there and check " said Mark smiling although his eyes narrowed.

"Say hello to the elders for me ' said Piper trying to stand up "You know that dream I had was just so real" she said then froze he mouth falling open.

"Paige is in her room "said Cole slightly maliciously. Ïf you want to see her."

Mark orbed.

Glock wearing Leo's jeans and shirt and sneakers, and to Cole appearing even more alien without his robe, quietly entered the room.

"Thank you for the shower" he said quietly "it was .. pleasant.'

"You're welcome" said Leo politely before Cole who was biting his lip, could answer. "You had no trouble finding my clothes okay Cole?" he asked a touch to dryly which Glock letting his breath go clearly understood.

"I do not wish to be a burden" Glock said.

"You are a welcome guest "Leo told him smiling" Cole is the burden "he added grinning.

Glock's trunk like nose twitched and he nodded with a small awkward smile.

Piper had sat on the edge of the sofa frozen as she stared at Glock. She suddenly tried to haul herself to her feet, breathing and panting hard.

"God" she screamed "Oh god, oh god that wasn't a dream, that wasn't a dream" Her voice reached a high hysterical pitch as she struggled to get off the sofa her excitement making her lose all co-ordination, as she panted like a dog.

Glock backed away a step, uncomfortable awkward, trying to remain dignified as Leo made it to the sofa and put an arm across Piper forcing her to stay on the sofa and stopping her freezing him.

As she stared at Glock tears of hysteria poured down her face and she sobbed bastard, bastard, over and over again as she fought to free herself from Leo and get to her fantasy..

………………………………………

Some time later, Phoebe stood in John Cotton's hotel room, pretending to look out the view over the balcony but more interested in the view in the room. She held a glass of mineral water, refusing alcohol, but smiled as he poured himself a straight scotch. She was lost in admiration as he pulled his shirt off to change into what he said was something more comfortable. He was just gorgeous. And she shuddered with excitement at the vision. Muscle upon muscle upon muscle and not an ounce of fat all the way down to his tort dark - hair covered belly.

Those muscle rippled down his back and biceps and Phoebe almost whimpered, even if John Cotton wasn't the smartest cookie she had ever met. His total conversation to her had been about sport, his role in the movie, his agent. If she thought about it, he was a bit whiny about his agent but he was so gorgeous, such a total fantasy, as beautiful as any hero she had eve read about in her sexiest novel, she was prepared to ignore it..

She looked at the fine dark hair on his chest. She bet he waxed just so it looked gorgeously sexy. And then she pushed down that thought, because fantasy men did not have to do anything to be gorgeous, they just were.

Phoebe was shaking with excitement and anticipation. She was lost in her fantasies and her dreams and her smugness at remembering the looks on all those girls' from the office faces when John Cotton had caught her at the end of the reception, offering, with a triumphant smile, to give her some more information about men's business to help her write her column.

As she saw those glimmering muscles, Phoebe forgot that she was going to say thank you very much, I'm a married woman as soon as they left the reception. As she got out the door, and her senses took in the pheromones pouring off John Cotton she forgot that she was a married woman, a happily married woman. She forgot everything accept her fantasies and the envy of her work mates. Her body was shivering and she was swallowing and smug, but somewhere deep down she did wonder why she was not more physically aroused and wet and aching and thought it odd when she only had to watch Cole clean his teeth to ache in her loins.

At that point John Cotton, the something more comfortable being no shirt at all and his belt undone and a definite bulge in his pants finished his glass and then he moved toward her. The word Cole barley registered to Phoebe as she realised she was about to experience all her fantasies , and all those of every woman with whom she worked.

John Cotton put his massive muscled arms around her and moved his tongue down her face and as Phoebe smelt him and felt him, she shivered with something that was not quite anticipation.

John Cotton then with practiced experience pushed his hand up under the black lace top

"Sexy mamma" he slurred as his fingers worked under Phoebe's bra.

He preened like a man who won the battle and the prize.

He put his tongue between her lips then ran it down behind her ear

"Show me" he said ordered as she whimpered when he ran his hand down her spin.

He pulled her top off and she stepped out of her pants, standing there in matching red satin bra and panties that only just came up under Pookie.

John Cotton starting to sweat pushed a hand under her bra and squeezed her nipple and she whimpered .

"Pretty baby" he murmured as with a practiced experience across he ran his other hand across the bump that was Pookie.

………………………………

"I do not wish to cause discord" Glock said awkwardly, uncomfortably as he watched Piper and Leo wrestle while tears poured down Piper's face.

"We have a magic problem" Cole explained "Possession or something. Happens all the time here. Don't worry about it"

"Can I help?" Glock asked, as Piper almost went into spasms at the sound of his voice.

"'We'll fix it "said Leo "Happens all the time, we always fix it.. Kids Cole "he said he warned struggling to stop Piper using her hands, not sure she wanted to freeze or blow him up .

Cole dived and caught Pasty mid levitation and Melinda mid orb. "Just be good" he begged them as Melinda stuck her tongue out and Patsy crashed another toy.

Wyatt feeling he had been annoyed long enough let out a loud Wahhhhhhhhhh. Cole picked him up.

Glock shook his head from side to side.

"Magic issues" Cole said "happens all the time here."

"I am not possessed" Piper told Leo struggling hard. "Bastard "she told Leo. "I just have to touch him." she whimpered almost breaking free : "He's so beautiful" and she started to cry at the emotion of it.

Glock flushed a deep dark orange

Piper struggled to her feet trying to get toward Glock as Leo clasped both arms around her "Oh god oh god oh god " she sobbed.

"Oh god" said Leo

Glock instinctively stepped back, meeting Cole's eyes concern all over his face.

"Nothing to worry about "said Cole "magic stuff happens here all the time here" he said. "This one is a bit weird though. Normally Piper is half way sensible."

"Bastard "breathed Piper glaring at Cole "Gorgeous "she said trying to get to Glock.

"Hell "said Leo holding on for all he was worth.

Mark orbed back to watch the scene. "Very weird" he said. He looked at Glock and smiled politely.

"See Paige?" asked Cole

"'Yes" said Mark softly. "She's ..busy" he added.

"Doing what?" asked Leo.

"Rolling around on the bed looking at porn" Mark answered calmly.

"That's weird" said Leo glaring at Piper who ignored him.

"This is Glock" Cole said " Mark the girl's whitelighter"

"I greet thee, Mark " said Glock extending his hand

"Pleased to meet you " Mark said taking Glock's hand.

"Well" said Cole rocking Wyatt to stop him screaming.

"What" said Leo rocking Piper to stop her screaming.

"Midsummer spites" Mark said "Could be a problem "he said calmly. "They use a potent powder that make the witch victim want her total fantasy, she becomes obsess ed with it."

He eyed Piper sobbing and the n Glock and shook his head. ''They do it to amuse themselves at the chaos when witches lose all sense of responsibility. Its not lethal."

"Its not" said Leo as he just stoped Piper blowing him up.

"It can cause some problems though" Mark

"Yeah" said Leo as he a nearly hysterical Piper sobbing and muttering god, god, god struggled to get near a clearly nervous Glock ''Why?" he asked

"Seems the powder affects pheromones. Spite magic is pretty weak. Elders think the dance may have made it stronger, magnifies the effect on the witch, they get pretty hysterical. " Mark said watching Piper.

"No kidding" said Leo as Piper's breathing hit a deep sob.

"Really "said Cole "sexual fantasies "he said as Glock backed a further two steps whenPiper nearly made it free from Leo's hold.

"The dance has been recorded before in places where there are magic nexus. Liverpool , San Francisco in the sixties. They think after the dance it can mutate on any female who comes into contact with the powder or an affected witch" Mark said.

"Liverpool?" asked Cole.

"Beatlemania" Mark told him as Piper exhausted, collapsed against Leo, her hysteria spent in sobbing.

"Is the female well?" asked Glock concerned.

"Just dandy" said Leo disgusted. "Not much doubt what she's been fantasising about "he added pissed. He thought about it "The sixties free love was not just women looking for what they fancy" he said his face creasing in a frown

"I guess the woman fantasised and the guys didn't say no". said Cole who used to be a demon.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked coming out of her fancy world as she remembered she was a mother "Melinda is acting weird and she's only three."

Glock eyes opened wide and he stared at Piper, who shuddered for a second as she glanced at him then with a huge effort concentrated on her daughter

"Chocolate is full of pheromones " Leo shook his head "No coincidence its given on dates" he said, and kept a firm hold on Piper.

Cole still holding Wyatt, his face paling, and his eyes narrowing flicked back through the messages on his cell phone.

"I guess that is that" said Mark. He glanced upstairs, his grey eyes a little less calm than normal "I guess I know what Paige fanaticises about… naked over endowed men." He thought about it "You know when I have said I wanted to know what goes on in their heads."

Leo nodded. Glock head on the side listened curiously.

"I lied" Mark said gently. He saw the expression on Cole's face "Phoebe?" he asked

"Phoebes downtown" he said bluntly "satisfying her fantasies. I assume" he added, his voice quiet ."Cocktails with the Neanderthal" he explained. "John Cotton" he explained to Mark.

"I've heard about him" said Mark dryly.

"You're her fantasy "Leo said "don't do anything rash Cole" he said, letting Piper go with one hand and catching his arm "like trying to find her" he added.

"Actually she says Cole's her reality" said Piper swallowing hard and making a huge effort not to look at Glock. He backed another two steps away totally confused but looked at her curiously. "She wouldn't Cole "Piper said soberly.

"Paige is upstairs turning herself on over porn, Melinda is stuffing chocolate down herself no matter how sick it makes her. You just made a goddamn fool of yourself falling over a guest like a teenybopper groupie "Cole told her his voice deadly "and if Leo had not been here to protect you and Glock.. god knows how that would have ended."

"Your name is Glock " Piper sighed "I'm Piper."

"I greet thee Piper" Glock answered politely but refrained from extending his hand.

Cole groaned then dumped Wyatt on Piper, as Leo let her go enough to catch her baby. Piper pulled Wyatt against her, looking over the top of her baby's head at Glock who this time stood his ground and watched her intently as Leo hovered close. Piper shuddered and swallowed slightly as she met Glock's eyes and Leo put his arm possessively and protectively around his wife and son.

"I should have listened to what you told me about guarding my mate" Cole told Glock his voice tight with anger.

Glock half nodded "Not that it is any of my business, my friend" he said catching Cole's arm as he looked at his angry face noting Cole's angry face and tense stance "but I also told you our legends record that claiming… " Glock his yellow eyes becoming very tawny glanced at Leo protectively holding Piper "claiming rights with a female was the cause of our problems. We are not a rational people when our pride is at stake."

Cole shook Glock's arm off "As you say" he told Glock grimly while Mark and Leo half nodded and Piper shook her head. "We have much in common."

"What are you going to do Cole" Piper asked sober and frightened cuddling her son as Glock watched her.

"I am going to find my mate" Cole answered slowly, "I am going to protect my mate. I am going to claim her "he said.

He shimmered.

_**"Most men and women are forced to perform parts for which they have no qualification.**_

_**Oscar Wilde"**_


	16. Chapter 16

**"Illusion is the first of all pleasures.  
Oscar Wilde"**

In his hotel room John Cotton, by general acclaim sportsman extraordinaire, by the account of several reputable witnesses, stud extraordinaire, and by his own account, every girl's fantasy, smiled in satisfaction. He eyed at the woman standing in the middle of the room, wearing only her bra and knickers as she stared at him with excitement, pregnant and carrying it high, her big brown eyes were wide and intense. Her excitement and her rapt admiration for his shirtless, caught his ego and excited him and he let his breath go in an anticipation of what was coming.. He was used to sighing and besotted women, in fact it was something her regarded as normal. The pack of them which had been following his every movement during his visits to the Bay Mirror and during the press reception were nothing more than he expected.

However this one was above the pack. She was beautiful and she was sensual and she had an air of confidence in her attraction that was missing in many of the women he saw, yet she had a fragility that was exhilarating him. And the pregnancy just made her seem more desirable. She wore the contradictions of her nature like a badge of honour

That the badge may have been well earned and hard won never occurred to John Cotton. Nor did it occur to him that a decent man would have recognised her battle and respected it. All he knew was that she was clearly, and in his view naturally, besotted with him and she was desirable and he wanted her. Badly. So he would have her.

She was not so pregnant as to look like a round blob, but the bump, round pert carried high, the symbol of fertility, attracted him as much as her air of open sexuality, combined with a curious innocence. That and the fact that despite her obvious attractiveness, besottness with him, Cotton had been warned she was not an easy pickup. At the press function where he had put his claim on her, he had made his point that he was number one stud when he 'won' her over every other man in the room and that satisfied him as much as anything that he knew would come.

John Cotton had enjoyed the looks of resentment and admiration from the lesser males as he had deftly removed the off-limits woman that he was warned was unreachable, no matter how much she flaunted her sexuality, from the room.

When told she had a husband, John Cotton's reaction had been smug. If the husband could not look after her, guard her, then he deserved to lose her. In fact he should be honoured to have her taken by the number one male in the pack, any pack. And if he didn't like it, he could always try and win her back. The husband was welcome to enjoy John Cotton's leavings. If he could. It had been John Cotton's experience that not many women wanted second best after him.

Cotton's eyes narrowed as he touched the smooth satin skin of her belly, with a practiced style, tracing the blue veins with his forefinger and ending with a caress under the bump. He was so taken, so aroused, with the feel of the satin smooth skin and the scent of her, he was not even aware that the tension coming from her changed form anticipation to anger. That instead of responding Phoebe was rigid as she stared at John Cotton's hand resting on her naked stomach, not to mention her baby Pookie.

"Come on pretty mamma "Cotton purred putting his other hand on Pookie and trailing his thumb down her belly again.

Phoebe gulped and her eyes opened wide, as she looked round the room as if she was seeing where she was for the first time. As if she was only just came to understand the reality of what was happening. The reality that she was letting another man invade what belonged to Cole, what belonged to her and Cole, and that realisation snapped her back from her fantasy.

Cotton moved against her, putting his hands to the side of Pookie as he rubbed against her. His body was hard and aroused as he moved in close to claim her.

So caught in his own responses, he did not even react at first when Phoebe spat. "Get your stinking hand off my baby, my husband's baby."

Cotton moved harder against her and Phoebe stepped back so his hand fell away. When he moved toward her again, making an angry grab she cracked him across the face as hard as she could and levitated slightly out of his way.

"I told you to get your stinking hands of my baby" she ordered him, her body braced ready to insist. Her brown eyes blazed, her face was flushed and expression would have shrivelled any man who did not have John Cotton's ego.

John Cotton stared at her in disbelief , unable to understand why the sure thing of a minute ago had turned into an angry virago who was acting like he had abducted her. And what he had done to set her off

"Is this some sought of game, lady?" he demanded stepping toward her, his eyes flashing his anger, and his body still hard, ready to do something about it but not entirely sure how she was by now well out of grabbing distance. "Because baby I don't need it, and I'm not taking it."

Phoebe in her bra and knickers glowered at him. "I'm a married woman "she said sanctimoniously. I don't sleep around, or screw around. And don't call me baby"

"Do you know what they say about teases?" Cotton snarled, his disbelief coming out in frustration and anger and taking another step toward her. This time Phoebe stood her ground.

"Yeah they kick "said Phoebe "In the balls," she added to make sure he understood.

John stepped toward her and she levitated and kicked out, just enough to miss his vital parts. Cotton thought about coming toward her, and she half levitated threateningly. Totally confused seeing her in the air, uncertain where he was and what was real, Cotton just stood there as Phoebe came down to earth, literally and figuratively, desperately wondering how could she have done this to Cole. As she came down she sniffed, unable to comprehend how she could have put herself in the situation, how would she explain it to Cole who loved her, how she could explain to herself. Why the fantasy for this ….this Neanderthal, this stupid dumb, egotistical Neanderthal, had led her to be standing in his apartment ion her underwear threatening to kick his balls off him if he came near her.

As she landed, small and mostly naked and still desirable, he mistook her shaking anger for passion and games, because it was the only explanation he could find for her sudden change.

"Come on pretty mamma" Cotton slurred trying to step into her space and touch her again "You're no tease, come and play with daddy."

"No, you aren't any daddy and the answer is no "said Phoebe in a voice that let no doubt she meant it, even to the thickest Neanderthal "As in no means no which mean get your bloody hand off me unless you are into rape . Attempted rape" she added with meaning. "I kick, and I don't miss "she added spitefully "no matter how small the target."

And was satisfied to see Cotton's angry flush. "And men who try seducing married women deserve all the … teasing they get. Do you know how disgusting that is, trying to destroy some-one else's happiness, because you can't control your dick. What a low life that is." Phoebe added. "Keep your hands off my baby" she ordered again. "home wrecker."

"You wanted me lady" Cotton snarled angry and confused and wondering if she was possessed.

"Why would I want an ugly stupid selfish Neanderthal?" declared Phoebe ignoring the fact that her fantasy had led her to be standing in John Cotton's room clad only in her bra and panties, with Pookie exposed for some-one other than her father, to caress "Do you know what I have, who I married? Who married me? You think those women were drooling over you. It's nothing. You should see the way the drool over my Cole. And he's mine. Hell "she declared looking at John's Cotton's flushed Neanderthal face, rope like arteries and veins standing out on his, and over developed, distorted torso. "Why the hell would I be interested.? Hell "she said "You think you're an alpha male. Mister you don't even make it past M compared to my Cole." She added scornfully.

Phoebe planted her hands where disappearing hips once were and let John Cotton feel the full wrath of her anger. "You aren't that special "she told John Cotton "And you aren't that hard to get."

'Neither are you" declared Cotton caught between his instincts to win and the growing suspicion that this small fragile girl may just be his match.

"Want to bet" declared Phoebe. "You haven't had me."

"So it's all a game just a game. You know how many little teasing bitches there are" Cotton declared angrily "Bitches who just want to boast they had me that they had me.'"

"I haven't had you" Phoebe spat. "Thank god."

Phoebe glared at John Cotton vaguely wondering what it was about him that she had fancied. She walked over to him and deliberately bitch slapped him as hard as she could, the effort making her boobs fall of he bra. Cotton fell back on the bed, showing clearly that whatever physical interest he had in her had rapidly waned.

As he fell Phoebe became aware of a shimmer noise behind her and gulped as she spun to see Cole materialise.

The expression on his face was a cross between amused, almost affection, anger and possession.

She wasn't sure what to do, to run to him, run away from him. To yell or to beg his forgiveness. So she stood there, horribly aware of her near naked state, while Cole lips formed a smug smile and his eyes flashed with a possessiveness she had never seen before.

He glances at Cotton still prostrate on the bed and clearly trying to process in his neanderthol brain what was happening. His eyes flicked from Cole to Phoebe and it clearly did not compute.

Cotton confuse started to stagger to his feet and Phoebe caught her breath as Cole demonic smile in place lifted his and to flick his fingers at Cotton who had come to his feet again. Cole's expression with something between pity and a demonic sneer.

"Cole " Phoebe pleaded "It isn't his fault .Its.."

Cole regarded her almost blandly. "I know whose fault is here "said dryly and started to flick his fingers while Cotton stared at him in disbelief. Phoebe lunged forward to catch Cole's hand and he easily pushed her away smiling almost demonically when he did and flicked so that the time slowed for Cotton and Phoebe shaking half glared at his hand still holding her hard.

"I am beyond temptation" he said in his source voice.

"I thought you could just resist it" she whispered.

Cole shrugged "Lucky for you either way" he said.

She looked at him, big eyes wide and tearful.

"I'm pissed "he said in Cole's voice.

Phoebe nodded

"So it's lucky for you I'll forgive you anything" he said in a hard voice.

Phoebe nodded. She let out a sob.

"So it's lucky or you I love you no matter what" he said his voice just as hard.

She choked back a sob as he moved toward John Cotton half forward ever so slowly moving off the bed.

"Do you?" she half pleaded, standing there in her bra, boobs, mostly falling out and knickers rolled under Pookie.

Cole regarded his wife, his Phoebe, contemplatively, standing in her bra and knickers, Pookie hanging over the edge, he hair in a mess . "Get dressed "he ordered.

Phoebe swallowed. "I don't "she said half stepping toward him. She stood still "How did you know?" she whispered.

"Magic" Cole said not lying. "Get dressed "he ordered

"Cole "she leaded and only just caught the emotion coming from him was not anger. It was a smug supercilious superiority.

Cole eyed John Cotton "He's a god damned Neanderthal Phoebe," Cole said exasperated.

"I know "she whispered.

"Good "he said "Get dressed."

"Cole" she pleaded "I don't know what happened. I mean I just was enjoying this fantasy and then, I just had to have him. It just. I couldn't resist it" she pleaded "I just had too" she pleaded throwing her arms around him, hanging on to him.

He let her hang there for longer than necessary and then touched his finger to her chin "Get dressed" he ordered.

Cotton ever so slowly, was trying to make it to his feet.

Phoebe trying to find her clothes, watched the slow motion, then concerned she watched as Cole's expression turned form a little demonic to purely demonic. She sucked her lip. And Cole grinned reminding her of his evil past.

"Don't tell Francesca" Cole said.

"What?" whispered Phoebe with her top in her hand trying to clutch his hand.

"I'm not beyond temptation" he said shaking her free.

"Cole don't "she pleaded.

"Can't help myself "he said letting his full frustration out in a punch that sent Cotton flying hard back on the bed despite the slow motion. "Keep your goddamn hands off my wife" he said. He turned to Phoebe "not quite the leader of the pack he thought he was" he said with some satisfaction.

Phoebe sucked her breath, arching her back, thrusting Pookie forward she glared at Cole furiously. She knew he could hit a damned sight harder than that.

"If you saw he was…touching me" Phoebe demanded "Why the hell didn't you do something ..to protect me?"

"You seemed to be doing okay "Cole drawled."Maybe I don't feel very protective about you at the moment."

He flicked his fingers to stop the slow motion.

"Keep your goddamn neanderthol hands of my baby ": Cole told John Cotton. He turned to Phoebe "I'll be in the bar….baby" he added.

He shimmered leaving a bewildered John Cotton clutching his jaw and confused as Phoebe whispering "I'm sorry " dragged her clothes on.

"What was that?" John Cotton demanded confused and disorientated.

"What was what?" Phoebe asked.

Cotton snorted as he came to his feet clutching his jaw and moaning as if he had been crushed by a steam roller.

"He didn't hit you that hard" Phoebe said unsympathetically. "Bugga him."

'"Who didn't hit me?" John Cotton demanded then whimpered as he touched his jaw.

"Um no-one" said Phoebe grabbing her purse and looking around to see if she had left any evidence behind her.

"So what am I supposed to do" John Cotton demanded blocking her way. Phoebe cursed Cole under her breath for leaving her alone with him

"Find some-one who hasn't got her dream come true for her husband. The top of the pack" Phoebe said nastily

Cotton looked at her his hand leaning across the doorway.

"I'm leaving "She said eyeing his arm.

"You think I am going to tell them you dumped me" he said plaintively

"I don't care "Phoebe answered as Cotton started to look very nasty "play it solo" she suggested.

She glared at his hand.

"You aren't a dream come true….lady "he told her nastily as he removed his hand.

"I am" she said a little shudder in her voice "I hope...Still" she added darting out the door.

Phoebe holding herself together went to the elevator and took a deep breath. She pushed the button and it came almost immediately. She wondered why elevators always came immediately when you wished they would not. She let it go. She shuddered and pushed back a sob and seriously thought about sneaking home to her sisters where she could cry her troubles out. She sobbed harder. Then she hit the button again.

"How could I?" she thought bitterly as the elevator door opened. 'How could I?

in her brain all the images of Cole since she had known him flashed by,. With a bigger sob she let the elevator go. And stood there thinking of Cole gently touching her face in the mausoleum after the Banshee, forgiving her. The pained loving expression he has as he asked her "Now do you believe me when" he killed the Zoltar after she found out he was a demon. She remembered that last kiss in the mausoleum demon as he left for what they thought was forever.

She thought of Cole coming back to her. Cole helping her and Paige because he loved her. Cole begging her to marry him, and taking the rejection and pain because he loved her, Cole the time he gave her a ring before he had been taken over by he hollow and telling her no matter what happened he loved her. Cole going mad to love for her, as he faced his destiny. Cole a year later, facing the wrath of her family to be with her because he loved her.

Phoebe pushed the button again. The bell rang and the door opened. Some-one was in it and after a hesitation she finally stepped in. She went to step out but the door shut to fast. The elevator went down far to fast for her liking and the door opened at the foyer.

After a hesitation that could have been for ever, Phoebe stepped out of the elevator, standing in the hotel foyer and feeling a lost and frightened little girl.

"How could I?" she thought "Oh god how could I. How could I risk it? What was the matter with me Oh god" she thought and wanted to run. She got as far as the door and stopped as she realised that the reality of it was the only hope she had was to face Cole and trust him. She pulled herself as tall as she could, thrusting Pookie well forward and glanced toward the bar then sobbed and went into the ladies' restroom instead.

Cole was sitting sat at table near the bar at the Excelsior bar room glaring moodily at the brandy glass in his hand and swirling it. He stared at it and then at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

He had not shaved when he had changed after returning from Burvjara and the clothes he had pulled on were just jeans and a casual shirt. The Excelsior staff had been inclined to argue about his scruffy presence and he shut the man up with a flick of his fingers.

Cole was not sure what he was feeling, anger, possessiveness, a small amount of amusement, hurt. He had no doubts that right that this moment what Phoebe was feeling was fear, embarrassment at how she could do such a thing, and total confusion as to why. He also had no doubts that she would come to the bar. He was well aware she loved him enough to risk anything and whatever else she was, she had the guts to face herself and what she did.

However recognizing that these were some of the things he loved most about Phoebe, did nothing to override the fact, magic extenuating circumstances or not, he was totally pissed with her.

He glanced at his watch. Phoebe was taking her time. No doubt freaking herself with guilt he decided. Cole stared into his brandy and waited becoming more pissed but still certain she would appear.

As he finished his second brandy, he finally saw her reflection coming from the direction of the ladies. Phoebe had neatened her hair and replaced her makeup, needing a face to face him, Cole concluded with a smile. As she saw him sitting at the table she sniffed and shuddered, hesitated and then took a deep breath coming toward him with Pookie defiantly arched in front of her.

Cole sat back watching her, one arm stretched along the back of the chair, a demonic smile on his face and all he could remember was how much he loved her and what she meant to him. She came to the table he was sitting at and stood there glaring down at him. Waiting to see how he reacted.

Cole was almost certain from the glare this was going to be his fault. He let her stand for quite a few seconds and it was only when she half heartedly turned away he stood up and drawled "Evening…. Mrs Turner."

"Don't you call me that" she hissed nastily, as he pulled a chair out for her

"Sit down" he drawled even nastier pushing the chair under her with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary.

"Go to hell" said Phoebe sliding into the chair

"Been there," he said "Mrs. Turner.'

"I hate you" she bit out.

"Guilt Phoebe?" he asked casually.

"I didn't do anything wrong" she half pleaded.

A waiter came by and without asking her ordered her water and another very expensive brandy for him.

"Can we afford that?" she asked.

"We?" he asked sarcastically.

"You promised me you would forgive me anything "she whispered. "Aren't you going to keep your promise?" she sucked her lip, doubt on her face, Pookie pushed against the table, eyes big and brown and close to tears.

"Do you want me to?" he asked curiously not quite ready to concede.

She swallowed and bit her lip ."I couldn't live without you" she said. She reached her hand toward him "I would have to hunt you down make you be with me." She said. "I've done it before" she added.

"Have you that much power you could find me" he asked dry.

"You love me "she said still certain of that and thanking god for it in her head "That's all the power I need. You could not resist the temptation, to have me."

"I can resist temptation" he told her narrowing his eyes.

"So I saw up there "she said s Cole narrowed his eyes "Anyway I would do something bad you would have to come after me" she told him.

He just stared at her and finally to her relief mellowed enough to lasugh.

'Ph…oebe "he said sighing and gulping, helpless in the face of her stating the truth. It went through his mind how men for whom he had handled divorces told him of their confusion when they caught their wives inflagrante. He had always been amused at their helplessness. Right now he was less amused.

"I would not have done it" she said suddenly. "Cole I don't know why I was there. If I could tell you why if I could explain I would…. I love. I "she looked at him and reached for his hand which he let her touch but did not quite give to her. "I love you and I want you, and I'm not lying. I …as soon as the ….reality hit me " she said "All I wanted was out.

'"Do you think whether you would have, knowing you wanted to" he bit out "How much it hurts. Knowing that you even thought about it.

"I don't know what got into me" she said. "He's a fantasy, a game, girl talk and suddenly I could have him and I had to make the fantasy come true. It was I couldn't think of anything else. Only when it stopped being a fantasy I didn't want it any more, couldn't believe I wanted it, can't believe I wanted it." She pulled his hand to her catching it with both of hers and he let her. "I love you and I hate me for it. I don't know Cole" she pleaded "I just don't know why. Only when he touched what was yours it killed the fantasy." She looked at him her brown eyes huge.

"I'm pissed at you" Cole told her stroking her palm with his thumb. "You wondered what it was like to have sex with some-one else."

"Well its not like I haven't had sex with some-one else "she pointed out "which is why I know I want you."

"You fantasized about some-one else now." he accused.

"Don't you? "she asked eyes wide

"Ph..oebe "he said narrowing his eyes. " No I don't. You're all I ever wanted."

"That's not healthy ": she commented/

Cole's narrowed eyes widened and it was all he could do not to laugh at her while shaking his head.

"Are you going to forgive me? " Phoebe asked nervously glancing at him sideways through her long lashes, big brown eyes bright, apprehensive, and making his heart skip a beat, trusting and for a second Cole had some understanding what was sending Therold's pulses running when he saw her.

"Cole if I could find any reason to explain why I suddenly went from just enjoying playing at fantasizing sharing with girlfriends, joking, to it becoming uncontrollable, don't you think I would, for god sake, tell you. I don't know what got into me" she asked, meeting his eyes half angry half pleading, half damning him.

Cole smiled and the smile was demonic " Its damned lucky I do isn't it." he said slowly.

"What "she screamed at him making several people looking at them. "What do you mean you know? There was a reason?" she pleaded.

He thought about it. He put his glass down, gave her a superior smile and then picked up the glass and swirled the brandy.

"Cole "she pleaded.

"Yes" he said.

"Yes" she repeated dumbly

"There was a reason" he answered slowly

'"What? "Phoebe begged while he swirled the brandy.

"Spites" he finally answered.

"What. I saw' them today, they danced" she said confused "Badly. We vanquished them."

"Not before the dance worked" Cole told her not taking his eyes off her face. "Pushes the fantasies." he explained "in females. Makes them … compulsive. The fantasies."

Phoebe stared at him.

"That's why they call them spites" he said self satisfied.

Phoebe stared at him.

"They like to play with emotions and make them ruin you" he said. '"Spiteful little bastards." Cole swirled the brandy glass.

Phoebe stared at him.

"So" he said willing to make his peace with her. "I understand. Only….it hurts" he looked at he smiling the smile he saved for her, eyes blue and bright and in love, willing to keep his promise that he would forgive her anything.

"You mean I got zapped by those damned spites and they made me want that prick even if I didn't want to." Phoebe asked her voice flat.

"I think it only works if you want to" Cole told her dryly.

It was a full three seconds before Phoebe answered. She dropped his hand. Her eyes opened wide. She stood up.

"You bastard "she screamed "You knew …you knew it was not my fault and you let me beg. You sat there all like you were some sort of ..victim and you let me cry and beg and ..and feel guilty. You made me feel guilty and ..you knew .. it was magic. You knew."

"Phoebe" said Cole standing up.

"You bastard "she shrieked 'You demonic bastard. You, you, you… male bastard." She stood up and stalked off while people in the bar stopped drinking and talking to stare at her.

Cole threw some money down on the table not waiting for the bill. He glanced around at the gaping crowd, shrugged as he took in the various expressions of discomfort, embarrassment and curiosity. Then as he followed Phoebe out, he smiled. Phoebe, mother, wife, lover and witch, was still most definitely Phoebe.


	17. Chapter 17

Phoebe came storming in the front door of the manor after Cole parked in the street because three cars were already parked in the driveway. She let the front door fly back so hard it narrowly missed smacking Cole in the teeth.

They had not spoken all the way home. After stalking out the hotel, Phoebe had gone to get her car, which was parked in a nearby parking building, leaving Cole to shimmer home alone. He chose to follow her, catching up just as she reached her car and was pulling her keys out.

"I'll drive" he said nastily from behind her.

"I wouldn't walk down the street with you, let alone drive with you, you demon bastard "Phoebe told him her voice echoing in the parking area.

"Well what you want and what you get don't always match" Cole retorted "Keys please" he said holding his hand out.

"Get stuffed" said Phoebe going to the driver's side of the car.

Cole started to flick his fingers to take the keys from her. Phoebe threw the keys in the nearest drain, eying him off, her expression furious.

Cole sucked his lip as the keys fell down the drain, then finished flicking his fingers and the keys appeared in them.

"I. am . not. driving. anywhere . with you" Phoebe bit out and turned to stalk out of the parking area.

Cole nodded and moved toward the car. He got in and cursed the narrowness and forward seat while Phoebe stopped and stared at him in disgust and continued to stalk away, Pookie thrust way out in front of her. Cole backed the car out using one hand to steer and then went forward so fast the tyres squealed. He slowed down slightly as he passed her, then sped off while Phoebe found the tears starting to come as she watched him leave her, in her car. He stopped further on and her nose in the air she walked past the car and gasped as she found herself in a shimmer.

Cole accelerated fast as she fell in a heap on the front seat. He flicked his fingers and her seat belt did up.

"You bastard" she started to yell as he braked hard and threw his credit card at parking attendant.

"Shut up "he snarled.

"You stinking…." Phoebe bit out struggling to undo the seat belt which stayed done up "You keeping me a prisoner? What if we crash?" she demanded.

"Shut up" Cole said accelerating hard out of the parking building, roaring the car down San Francisco streets as if he was were stunt driving for the film Bullitt. Phoebe clutched the dash board with one arm and put the other around Pookie and determinedly keep quiet, biting her lip in order to stop herself begging him to slow down.

"You're paying for any damage to the car" Phoebe hissed at him as they swung into Prescott St.

"Shut up" said Cole.

Cole just avoided the door in his face as Phoebe stamped upstairs. He followed her shaking his head. The house was in darkness although it was not yet midnight. There was a light under Paige's door and a few giggles coming from there. The night light was on in Melinda's room, as was the one in the boys' room. Patsy and Wyatt were sound asleep. Melinda was restless making little hiccup noises and whimpering while Big Cat cuddled close to her.

There were no lights under Leo and Piper's door or the guest room. Cole was tempted to knock and see how Glock was and decided if Glock was already pissed enough at him. Waking Glock would not make him less pissed.

He went into the bedroom and Phoebe flounced into the bathroom. Cole could hear the shower running. He opened the door and caught Phoebe lathering herself and Pookie as if she was trying to wash off a layer of skin.

"Get out "Phoebe spat at Cole.

He ignored her and cleaned his teeth. He started to shave and Phoebe sucked her breath

"You think you're going to get sex tonight? she asked.

"Why not? "Cole leered "Its not like you're aren't available on demand."

Phoebe just stared at him, then stalked off into the bedroom dripping water. As Cole followed her out she dragged on her towelling robe which was struggling to meet around Pookie. She was so irritated she missed Cole leaning on the bathroom door half smiling at her.

"I'm going to check our children" she announced.

"Glad you finally remembered them" Cole drawled.

Phoebe caught her breath with a little whimper and went across the landing where she went into the boys' room and gently touched Patsy and kissed him, then felt their diapers. Patsy was fine but Wyatt needed changing. She did this with Cole across the landing, just watching her, his eyes narrowed.

"You could help "she muttered as she dropped the talcum and it splattered across the floor.

"You're the mom" Cole smiled snarky, his eyes narrowing.

Phoebe shook with anger, cuddled Wyatt who barely woke up as she put him back in his cot and covered him. She then despite herself, smiled as his thumb found its way back to his mouth.

"Why in the hell are you being a bastard?" she said to Cole who had not moved from the door.

''I don't know. A little thing like adultery" he drawled.

"It wasn't going to be adultery" Phoebe yelled so loudly there was a noise in the spare room and fumbling and the light came on under the door just before it opened. "I would never do that" she yelled.

"Contrary to all impressions given" Cole smirked.

Giggling came from Paige's room, then she roared "Shut up'

The door to Piper and Leo's room opened and Piper came running out then she gasped as she realised Glock wearing a pair of Leo's pyjama pants and one of his t-shirts stood at the spare room door. She let her breath out in a loud hiss and started to move toward him, and was stopped by Leo catching her shoulders and hauling her back into the room.

"Piper" Leo said his voice losing all angelic resonance. "You didn't kill Phoebe" he commented in the same voice to Cole.

Phoebe sucked her breath in.

"It wasn't quite necessary." Cole answered matching Leo's tone.

Leo shrugged and Phoebe let her breath out and was only stopped swearing at Cole by realising that Glock was standing awkward and uncomfortable and a little curious at the spare room door. His orange skin flushed dark and his trunk like nose twitchedbut carefully taking in the details of the love of Cole's life, everything from the sulky mouth to her hormone charged intensity.

Phoebe spun and eyed him realising at once he was Burvjarian. She took in his attire and his presence and somehow or other managed a smile and went toward Glock who after his experience with Piper suspiciously backed off, especially as he noticed the barely held together towelling robe Phoebe was wearing.

Phoebe stopped clearly wondering if she had broken some taboo, her hand hanging in mid air "Hi" she said as Cole watched her wryly "I'm Phoebe Cole's wife."

Glock hesitated then took her hand "I have heard much of you "he answered taking it. "I am Glock." he explained.

''Pleased to meet you" Phoebe answered shaking his hand warmly while Piper still being held by Leo gnashed her teeth jealously. "Cole did not tell me you were visiting" she said with a big smile, brown eyes lashing.

"I believe the invitation was a spur of the moment decision "Glock answered his tone dry. Cole winced.

"His or your's?" Phoebe asked tossing her hair, her tone saccharine.

Glock's eyes narrowed.

"I believe it was your mate's" Glock answered slowly letting her hand go.

"Ever since Cole went on this guardian trip, he has become a know it all bastard who won't listen to anyone else's opinions or needs" Phoebe informed Glock sweetly. "You are welcome" she added with a toss of her hair.

Glock's skin became darker and he nodded "Thank you" he said eying Cole who sucked his lips.

"Glock's had a long… day" Cole told Phoebe meeting Glock's expression. "Come to bed Phoebe" he ordered.

Piper went to open her mouth as she flushed red and struggled to get free. It was too much for Leo who hauled her into the bedroom and they could all hear Leo yelling at Piper while she told him he was an inconsiderate bastard who had some peculiar ancient ideas about marriage.

Cole met Glock's eyes and shrugged apologetically and embarrassed. "It wasn't what I planned" he told Glock "I' will fix it. I promise you." he said the guardian edging into his voice.

"Don't mistake him for god" Phoebe suggested "That's how he got to be the devil. Mistaking himself for god" she added.

Glock nodded and Cole drew his breath, as he always did when Phoebe hit on the exact truth.

"I have learnt since then" Cole explained.

"I hope so" Glock murmured.

Cole swallowed. "Good night." he said.

"An odd greeting" Glock commented. He thought about it "Good night" he said "In Burvjara we say find sleep." He added. "It is more …reasonable, I think."

"Our good nights are not always about sleeping" Phoebe informed Glock who glanced at Pookie protruding through the robe and nodded, apparently enjoying Cole's sudden flush.

Glock nose twitching shook his head and shut the spare room door but not fast enough to miss hearing Phoebe yell at Cole. "Cole what the hell did I tell you about leaving Burvjara in Burvjara.'"

"Shut up" roared Paige from her bedroom followed by an extra special gasp of delight.

Phoebe frowned and went to Paige's bedroom. She pulled the door open and winced as she saw the pictures over the floor, several of the better ones posted on the wall and Paige lying on her bed, eyeing of f some of the favourite one, wriggling with something approaching ecstasy.

Behind her Piper hauled her bedroom door open, and shaking off Leo, came stood behind Phoebe, leaving Leo standing half way across the landing his face flushed and angry.

"She wouldn't do that if Grams had brought her up" Piper said staring at her sister.

"Piper" said Leo coming behind her and grabbing her again. "Grams would have said it was okay" he said snakily "Grams would have said go for it."

"Leo's right" said Phoebe "Grams would have said a girl needs what a girl needs."

"Grams would have had something to say about the mess in this room" Piper told them.

"Bed " said Leo realising this argument was one he could not win. He pulled Piper back across the landing before she started panting at Glock's door.

'"Bed "Cole said catching Phoebe and taking advantage of her watching Leo and Piper curiously.

As he shut the bedroom door Cole let Phoebe go and went to sit on the bed. Phoebe stood at the door to their bedroom looking at Cole "I would not have slept with him, had sex with him" she said, "When the reality hit, when the fantasy stopped, the second it stopped "she stamped her foot "I stopped."

"I figured that "Cole answered slowly. He watched her face "I know that Phoebe nut…Phoebe I mind not being the fantasy" he said honestly "I mind. I mind. I mind… quite a bit" he said.

She came over and sat on the bed beside him, sitting close against him. "I know" she said "But if you were my fantasy, you know when you did things that my ..that weren't my fantasy .. I would never have forgiven you" she said seriously.

He nodded "I still mind" he said moving to pull her under him as she arched toward him.

"You don't have to try so hard "he muttered at her enthusiasm

"I'm not trying:" she said.

Some time later as she lay against him, just about to sleep Phoebe asked "What's up with Paige and Piper . What did the spites do to them?

"You remembered them?" Cole asked.

Phoebe was barely asleep when she was woken by a pissed Piper saying Mark was here with a message to go fight some Geztalt. Phoebe dragged herself out of bed while a less than happy Cole watched her pull on some clothes and a really pissed Piper warned her that demons could see her without her makeup when she headed toward her mirror.

"I'm coming" Phoebe muttered, fiddling with the top of a moisturizer bottle as Piper slammed the door.

A few minutes later as Phoebe stepped onto the landing, Glock, if he had been asleep at all, was awake and had again come to the door of the guest room.

Leo also standing on the landing in boxer shorts and T shirt said "In the attic"

"Phoebe" roared Piper from the attic.

Cole dragging track pants on, came to their bedroom door.

Melinda woke up and immediately started crying and sobbing..

"Hell she'll be after chocolate" said Leo.

"Chocolate? " said Phoebe

."Spites work on hormones" said Cole.

"Bastards" said Phoebe "Fucking stinking..."

Glock rolled his yellow eyes and Phoebe seeing this sucked on her tongue

"Phoebe "roared Piper.

"'I'll keep Melinda with me" Leo said.

"Good" said Cole.

"You keep hard hours" Glock commented. "You do not go to protect your mate?" he asked Cole.

"It's neither advisable nor necessary" Cole told him. "Phoebe can take care of herself."

Glock's yellow eyes narrowed but his trunk like nose twitched. "I believe you," he said.

Cole swallowed "You're not seeing the best of Phoebe" he explained.

"I am pleased" said Glock.

Leo snorted.

Phoebe, tired, cranky and still feeling guilty as hell which always made her bitchy, slipped into the attic, as much as Pookie would let her slip anywhere. Piper and Mark, were with various stages of interest, flicking through the Book of Shadows.

Paige further away from where he was standing, was sending dagger looks at Mark. The looks became almost lethal as Mark quietly ignored them.

"I thought the Elders weren't that keen on us going any where near Geztalts" Phoebe asked .Mark shooks his head. "Noni's whitelighter asked me actually. Not the Elders."

The witches eyed him suspiciously.

"Well" he said "Noni reported they were going after witches' tax records and the Elders don't seem to think problems with Internal revenue is such a big deal. Personal gain and all that. So if you don't want to do it."

"Oh" said Phoebe

Paige looked at Mark apprehensively, forgetting her pictures. "You need to be careful crossing the Elders" she said seriously.

Mark shrugged. "Just a newbie doing what fellow whitelighter asked. How am I to know?" he said softly.

"How long is that argument going to last" Paige demanded, hands in hips.

"As long as I can get away with it." Mark answered mildly.

"So if we go help at the Tax office we would be upsetting the Elders?" Piper asked

"Honestly"' said Mark "yes. So if you decide not to go I will understand."

"Upsetting elders" said Paige standing up "hmm"

"Let's go 'said Phoebe. She stopped and turned up her nose. "Noni?" she asked.

Mark waited. The Charmed Ones had met the witch Noni when they were planning to get the Geztalt from the Internal Revenue. Noni who worked in the LA office was a witch whose power was logic. She and Phoebe had not got on.

In a more and more, soft voice Mark explained that the Noni had contacted her whitelighter to explain that she was working very late because of a computer failure and come across a large amount of activity that should not have been happening at the office. Most of it seemed to be about doing a nation wide search for women of certain profiles, witches.

"Thought we convinced them not to do that" Phoebe said.

"I guess not" said Paige "Although if some-one had been doing his job instead of getting pissed at me," and she glared at Mark "you know, we might have."

"Mark got pissy about the pictures?" asked Phoebe "Just catching up" she said as Paige glowered at her nastily.

"Mark isn't deaf" Mark said softly

Phoebe raised her eyes.

"Just because you're a whitelighter and my lover does not mean I'm entitled to privacy," Paige informed him. "And what I do privately is my damned business."

"As you say "said Mark

"You shouldn't get pissed at people who have a fantasy life" Phoebe told Mark.

"I don't believe I ever said I was" Mark answered her softly but looked at Paige.

"Paige I'm sure" Piper started to say.

"And don't tell me either of you haven't kicked Leo and Cole out of the room or slammed the bathroom door to get a bit of privacy" Paige interrupted, "because I've heard you both bitch about privacy often enough."

She glared at Mark, then deliberately flipped through the magazine she had been hiding behind her back.

There was silence in the attic.

"I don't get the way these Geztalt operate" Piper said finally as she peered at the Geztalt page of the Book of Shadows. "Its…damn near impossible to find a logical sequence. We go in one direction, about face, go in another, and suddenly go back. Like now at the tax office."

"Well you know what a camel is" said Phoebe.

"What" said Piper and Mark.

"A camel " Phoebe suggested. "you know what they say about them."

"Big brown things with humps" said Piper nastily.

"Camel" said Phoebe '"a horse designed by a committee. If the leader is only a front, and the whole faceless tribe of them are trying to get their voices heard, things can get pretty erratic."

"Shut up 'Phoebe" said Mark with a wry smile. He had developed the family habit of saying that when Phoebe hit on the truth for no reason. Only this time the smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Don't tell my sister to shut up" ordered Paige snippily.

"Tax office "said Mark just managing to contain a sigh.

"What did Cole do when he got to the hotel?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Nothing" said Phoebe innocently.

Piper, Paige and Mark eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing "she repeated only this time she flushed guiltily. "He didn't have to because nothing happened."

Paige and Piper looked at her.

"I know the difference between fantasy and reality" Phoebe said indignantly and a touch to aggressively. Then she sighed "I hate it when a fantasy turns out to be a bag of hot air.'

"Or two dimensional " said Piper.

"Exactly" said Mark gently

Paige's fair skin suddenly turned crimson and she spun toward Mark

"Tax office" Mark said pleasantly.

"Your fantasy looks … quite ..out of place actually " Phoebe told Piper who curled her fingers and then suddenly grinned .

"See. Leo and Cole don't get pissy about a bout of fantasy" Paige told Mark.

"Tax office" said Mark with the slightest hint of exasperation in his voice.

Paige glowered at him before holding her hands out to her sisters and orbing.

They orbed to find the witch Noni who was in her other incarnation was an IT specialist, locked in her office at the LA internal revenue office. She was carefully monitoring computer activity. From past experience the Charmed Ones knew that Noni, a small very petit blond witch in her mid twenties, could get very intense about her job and her witchcraft.

The offices, part of a tall building in LA, were light up on several floors and seemed to be something of a hive of activity.

"I just love it when government officials are so devoted to their jobs they work this enthusiastically this late." said Phoebe. "Just making sure I don't over claim on my travel costs.''

"Why do you think this isn't normal?" Piper asked quickly as Noni frowned, first at Phoebe then at her monitor.

"We had a big programming problem "Noni explained in a whisper "happened when we checked records after your last encounter with the Geztalt in San Francisco office a few days ago. It left things a bit vulnerable, still not quite fixed but operational. Then suddenly all these people are doing all nighters." she shook her head. "We have the regulars who work late." She looked up "Like me" she said "But this crew aren't the regulars even though they have high up approval. Most of them are people who have transferred in from other places, or not been here that long. I checked the logins and they are all legit but some of them haven't been used much. This place is not that generous with overtime" she added.

"You sure its demons" said Paige staring through the mirrored glass of the IT office into the hive of activity in the outer office. "They don't look much like Geztalt minions."

The people in the outer office appeared to be very efficient humans intent on watching computer screens, keyboarding at high speed, printing and occasionally using the photocopying.

"Geztalt usually use cheap rate disposal bottom end disposal minions, not very good" Paige said "even in human guise."

Then she moved away, her attention distracted by a pile of men's heath magazines in the corner. She wandered away to pick them you and flip through them, stopping at some interesting pictures of artistic nudes.

Piper seeing Paige and the magazines frowned "What are they doing in a work place?" she asked.

"Harassment is in the eye of the beholder "said Noni unconcerned. "People here have an artistic bent."

"Artistic and they work for Internal Revenue" said Piper incredulously.

"Whole new side of Internal Revenue" said Phoebe thinking she could never fantasy anyone who worked for the tax office as she leaned over Noni's shoulder looking at the screen.

Noni's eyes suddenly glazed over . A small shudder hit her.

"Only males around her are creeps or ones who read those magazines. I like basketball player's" she said "Tall basketball players. Really tall. And those loose baggy pants, leaves you wondering what's under them, and have you ever seen the way they move. Like gazelles. Big gazelles" she said "and they have big feet" she added.

"You sure your power is logic?" asked Phoebe. "Not mind reading?

"Yes" said Noni, her lip curling at Phoebe's question "Why?"

"Demons" said Piper, irritated.

"Why LA?" asked Phoebe. "Geztalt hit San Francisco the other day. They must have all their contacts in San Francisco. Why change?"

"Because they were defeated by the Charmed Ones in San Francisco" said Noni logically, clearly irritated with Phoebe.

"They must know we can get here" said Phoebe "Logically" she added smugly.

'Don't you hate June?" sighed Noni

"No, why?" said Phoebe as Paige curled up in a \corner and hugging herself sighed over the magazines.

"No games." sighed Noni who then started typing madly

"Games?" said Phoebe.

"NBA" replied Noni "Very tall guys."

"Demons" said Phoebe firmly.

Noni nodded and reluctantly came back to business. "I got suspicious at all these 'outsiders' working. Well after what was happening in San Francisco I've been monitoring profile searches. 'And sure enough its witches they are looking at."

"How do you know?" asked Piper glancing at the flashing figures on the monitor.

"Profiling" said Noni casually, "Certain occupations, incomes, deductions and once you recognise a few, well the odds have to be that." "Only " she said

"What?"said Piper.

Noni sighed '"Don't you just hate having to wait until October before you get another Lakers match" she asked. "Have you ever notice how beautiful those NBA guys are, not like footballers?"

"Not until now" Piper said with a certain sarcasm in her voice. "Don't like that evil can just locate us using tax office.'" Piper said and glared at Paige who was holding the magazine at just the distance to get the right focus.

"What I don't get "said Noni looking up from her screen.

"Yes" said Piper.

"Is why they can't play basketball in summer, the court's are air-conditioned?" Noni told her.

"Demons" said Piper exchanging glances with Phoebe.

"I don't get it "said Noni

"They need a break from playing like the rest of us" said Phoebe getting irritated. "The demons" she demanded her voice tight.

"I mean the demons" said Noni indignantly "Just you got them for doing this "said Noni "Why try again? They must know you will come to get them again."

"They want to take us on" suggested Phoebe.

"Well be careful what you wish for." said Piper flexing her fingers "Let's go get them."

"Don't want to be subtle about this?" asked Phoebe.

"Nah" said Piper "This is basic they invade we get em."

"Can you keep monitoring to let us know what is going on?" Phoebe asked Noni "And not get distracted by sex fantasies?" she added nastily.

"Yep" said Noni efficiently, narrowing her eyes and clearly deciding she did not like Phoebe Halliwell one little bit. "Wait a minute" she said then Noni started playing with her keyboard. "Got it" she said.

"Ready 'said Piper hauling

"Wait "said Noni digging around in her desk drawer. She pulled out her purse and found a credit card then hastily typed the number.

"What are you doing?" demanded Phoebe irritated.

"There's a Laker's legend game in two weeks "said Noni scanning her screen. "I got front row seats."

Phoebe ground her teeth and Piper made a rumbling noise in her throat then went to the corner and hauled a resisting Paige to her feet.

Paige yanked her hand free and then ripped several pages from the magazines before reluctantly allowing herself to be dragged away. She glanced back at the busy scene in the outer office. "You sure they're demons" she asked. "They seem damned good imitations of humans for low level Geztalt minions."

"Well if they aren't demons, it's only a few less internal revenue sneaks" said Phoebe practically.

"You just make sure its demons" hissed Noni "Some of us are doing a job that needs to be done." She scribbled on a post-it note. "Phoebe audit' and then smiled maliciously.

Pipe intervened. "We'll make sure" she said.

"Funny they haven't got sentries about looking for us "said Paige. "If this was a set up by the Geztalt you'd think there would be."

Piper grabbed Phoebe and then Paige "Let's go get 'em" she insisted.

Paige orbed them into the middle of the office. The people in the office all stoped what they were doing and stared in total surprise, and for about three seconds the witches and workers eyed each other off.

"I'm sorry" Piper started to apologise, then ducked as three of them proved they were demons by throwing fireballs at the witches. Paige nearly got hit as she stopped watching the demons and patted her pocket, making sure she had the magazine pictures. She half orbed as Phoebe chanted the cover all demon vanquish spell on a couple of demons who were trying to corner her and nothing happened.

It cost Phoebe an awkward upside down flip to avoid them, as she tried to protect Pookie, and they were stopped by Paige orbing a printer at them. It had no effect but they instinctively ducked.

Piper managed to blow up a few demons but she was finding her powers erenot quite as accurate as they should be and once she confused her blow up power with freeze and some demons were left as frozen statues rather than black goo. In the middle of the fight she was shaking her head because this had not happened for years and powers being off were always a sure sign of emotions out of control.

Fireballs were whizzing across the room and the Charmed Ones were finding themselves outnumbered and fighting an enemy who were not vulnerable to standard spells.

"Hell" yelled Phoebe who was finding she could barely levitate straight and had had to hid behind several desks as fireballs disintegrated everything around her. "I thought fireballs were upper level demon powers."

Fortunately Piper's blow up and freeze seemed to work on most of the demons and some were driven away by Paige orbing sharp objects at them. She missed quite a few and orbing sharp objects became nearly as hazardous as the fireballs.

The situation was becoming dangerous. Piper blew up three computers and Paige telekineticed badly missing her direction and nearly sent a fireball into Phoebe's head. Phoebe's levitation skills were sluggish and she escaped one near annihilation when two demons miscalculated how slow she would be and sliced each other up

"Concentrate "Phoebe called thinking a real fantasy man would be here protecting her and fighting with his own fireballs, like Cole use to be before he got sucked into this whole Great plan, balance of the universe, good and evil thing ,and just acted because he loved her and wanted to protect her no matter the cost. It made Phoebe angry to think about Cole no longer being around to protect her. It mad her madder when one of the demons shredded her blouse. She spun around and kick boxed it into a flying paper knife that Paige had missed orbing into another demon. She pulled her levitation together and kicked another one into some shattered glass from one the now broken photocopiers and the other one went into line of Piper trying to blow up another demon. Piper pulled herself together enough to freeze one side of the room and Paige re-orbed some of the flying objects at them.

The fight ended finally, not because the Charmed Ones won, but because these demons clearly realising they were not going to be able to achieve the aim of setting witches up with diversions from internal revenue. Calculating the cost in losses, unlike minions that fought because they were ordered, the demons shimmered away cut their losses, using fire power to unfreeze a several comrades. One even risked shimmering across the office to do it.

As the air lit up with the shimmer light, the Charmed Ones carefully making sure no last minute fireballs did any damage stood in the middle of the office and surveyed the damage, of sparking electric cords, smashed desks and broken machinery.

"Minions coming back for companions" Paige mused, "odd'"

"They weren't minions" said Piper. She bent down to pick up a small badge that had fallen off one of the demons. It had an insignia of a thorn on it. She handed it to Paige, who frowned

"Brotherhood" Paige said shaking her head.

The witches went back into the IT office where Mark and Noni accompanied by a small bespectacled male who looked about 15 were waiting. The Charmed One's realised this was Noni's whitelighter.

Mark was a little uncomfortable "Sorry "he said I thought this was a Geztalt thing, especially when the Elders were so .. .. well determined you shouldn't have anything to do with it. Figured they were selling out the troops for the greater good again.'"

The other whitelighter winced as he saw the Brotherhood badge. "Sorry" he said.

"Same problem, just different opposition." Piper said "needed fixing. Just as well it was the Charmed Ones with the Brotherhood involves. They're all upper level demons."

"I hope to god that is not the Charmed Ones best" said Noni "Because Good is in big trouble if it is." And she smiled sweetly in Phoebe's direction.

"Have you any idea why the Elders are trying to stop us fighting the Geztalt?" Phoebe asked ignoring Noni. "We've been taking them on for 3 months."

"I don't know "said Mark softly, the three small frown creases appearing in his forehead a sure sign he was telling the truth "newbie whitelighter" he smiled.

"Bigger things than witch's fights, going on with the Geztalt" said the bespectacled whitelighter. "I got the greater good, witches are soldiers, their sacrifice blah blah, that's why I asked Mark for help. Elders told me it wasn't like the tax office stuff would get the witches killed"

"Just thrown out on the streets when their houses are repossessed "hissed Piper clearly pissed.

"We haven't met "said Phoebe brightly to the whitelighter.

"I know the Charmed Ones by reputation" said the bespectacled whitelighter, not saying his name.

Mark smiled, apparently being familiar with that reputation, then the smile disappeared as he watched Paige pull out the magazine pages from her pocket.

"What bigger things?" asked Piper.

Mark looked at the whitelighter.

"Don't know "said the bespectacled whitelighter firmly.

Piper nodded, her expression seriously annoyed. She looked at Phoebe who shrugged.

"So what's new" said Phoebe. "Elders playing god."

Piper sighed. "Can you clean this up? She asked Mark indicating the messed up offices.

Mark nodded "Can make it look right" he said "Not sure what I can do about making them the stuff "

"Can you lose a few tax records?" asked Phoebe hopefully .

"We have back up" said Noni.

"I knew we had not got all evil" said Phoebe.

Noni score a very heavy underline under Phoebe's name on the post it.

"I'll do my best" Mark promised "That was not the most effective fight I've seen'" he commented softly concern on his face.

"Powers work off emotions" said Phoebe. " I guess hormones screw emotions."

'Hmm" said Mark. "Those spites may have been more dangerous than you think."

"Spites" said the bespectacled whitelighter his expression horrified. "Oh god, not again. I barely survived the sixties."

"What" said the Charmed Ones

"All these witches kept getting crushes on me.'" The bespectacled whitelighter sighed.

"Really "said Piper in disbelief.

"Its damned contagious" said the bespectacled whitelighter with a shudder then groaned as he saw all the pictures of the Laker players on Noni's screen.

Noni nodded and took one last look and screamed.

"What" said everyone.

"There's another legends game" she informed them banging on the keys "What?" she said looking up then she shrugged "At least we saved all those witches from unjust audits because I bet somehow it would have been those demons that did them."

Phoebe nodded "How can you tell demons from real auditors?" she asked.

Noni glanced down at the post it with Phoebe's name on it.

"We better go" Piper said hastily shaking Paige to make her pay attention. Paige shoved the pictures back in her pocket, smiled sweetly at Mark and took her sister's hands.

As she orbed they heard the bespectacled whitelighter say to Noni "You know what we discussed about using audits to get back at people no matter how much they deserve it.

And he tore up the post it as Noni swore at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Next morning all three Charmed Ones were exhausted but still running high on hormonal energy which made the atmosphere tense and emotional. Piper aware of Glock in the next bedroom was up first and got the children ready. Leo knowing the reason she was up early, made a big show of helping. At breakfast Patsy was grumpy because he was picking up the heightened emotions and Wyatt was grumpy because he had to work so hard to not be ignored. Melinda was queasy and complaining and slyly sneaking off for anything she could find that was even slightly chocolatey.

Glock awkwardly appeared at the kitchen door behind Cole who offered him breakfast. Piper greeted him with a besotted smile while Leo growled "Piper".

Glock looked at the array of food on the table, fruit cereal, bread and noted both Melinda and Pasty were playing with their cereal. Glock's appearance made both children stop attempting to eat.

"Chocolate" said Melinda

"Children in Burvjara where Glock comes, from don't even get offered breakfast" said Leo.

Melinda's reaction was to spit what cereal she had in her mouth over the table. Glock's nose twitched.

Wyatt let out a huge waaaaaaaaaaaaaah to get attention.

"Eggs?" asked Cole ignoring it all and going over to the bench "Toast?"

"I can get Glock some breakfast" Piper said shouldering Cole out of the way.

"Piper" said Leo.

"I do not wish to be a problem" Glock said uncomfortably.

"Its no problem at all" said Piper a bight smile on her face "I cook "she said "I love cooking. Its no problem "she added breathing heavily.

"Piper" said Leo.

"Won't take a jiffy" she said

"Jiffy?" said Cole and Glock

"Piper " said Leo "Short period of time." He explained and Glock nodded and Cole raised his eyes.

Piper managed to produce for Glock in seconds, freshly squeezed juice, poached eggs, toast and crepes."

He looked at the feast in front of him and met Cole's expression.

"I'll have crepes" Cole said straight faced.

"Make them yourself "Piper suggested. "Or get Phoebe to make them for you."

"Piper" said Leo while Glock suspiciously tasted the eggs

"Very good " he said surprised.'

"I'm a great cook" Piper informed him brightly.

"Piper " said Leo.

Phoebe came downstairs, yawning heavily and slumped in a kitchen chair.

"Cole wants crepes" Piper informed her.

"Cole can get stuffed" said Phoebe through her teeth.

Glock eyed both sisters concerned and Cole shook his head. Leo shrugged.

"Coffee" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Cole shoved juice at her "Don't push it" he said "Pookie belongs to me."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him and turned to fussing Patsy to eat..

"Stinks" said Melinda splashing cereal over the table.

"Sure does sweetie" said Phoebe

Paige appeared at the door looking pale and tired.

Piper glared at her. "Did you sleep at all? "she demanded

"Of course" said Paige clearly lying. She helped herself to orange juice "You know I don't think spite attacks are that big of a deal "she announced "I mean nothing horrible happened. You know nothing evil." She giggled "I mean okay so a few fantasies."

Cole and Leo both snorted in unison and she shook her head.

"Hello" she said to Glock "No-one has introduced us." she glared at Cole accusatory.

"You were otherwise occupied" he smirked "My sister in law Paige." he told Glock.

"I am honoured" Glock told her politely putting down his spoon and shaking her hand.

Piper sighed, her breath shaky.

"Oh shut up Piper " said Phoebe.

Glock flushed a darked orange, clearly uncomfortable and confused at the family. He looked at Cole who shrugged awkwardly.

Phoebe stopped supervising Patsy "I'm so sorry" she told Glock "We usually aren't like this. You caught us at a bad moment. We can be much better. "She added with a bright smile. "Cole should have warned you about us" she old Glock.

"The invitation was sudden" Cole muttered. "We didn't have time to discuss it.'

"How come you're the only one allowed to do stupid rash stuff without any consequences?" Phoebe demanded "not that we aren't pleased to have you" she added smiling at Glock.

"Thank you" Glock said not really believing her.

''This isn't you business Phoebe "Cole told her in his guardian voice which she totally ignored.

"Stop pissing off at Phoebe because a few little spites encouraged her imagination" Paige ordered Cole.

"Stop pissing at me about things that are none of your business" Cole told her.

Glock glanced from sister to sister and Cole and shifted in his chair uncomfortably

Melinda started to cry and Wyatt not to be outdone let fly with a waaaaaah while Patsy studied the patterns his cereal was making with the sultanas in his milk.

"You can't have any more chocolate "Leo told Melinda unsympathetically

"You can never have enough chocolate "Paige told him.

"Don't forget you have Fern and Leslie coming over this afternoon. You have to take them to the basketball match' Piper reminded Paige. Since their mother the witch Jade had died earlier in the year helping the Charmed Ones Paige had been keeping her promise to be there for her daughters.

"Is that a good idea" Leo asked "you guys are still showing spite affects" he said as Melinda cried louder and Wyatt raised the decibels. "Isn't it contagious?"

Glock winced slightly at the noise.

"You get used to it "Cole explained to him "It's reassuring in fact. Kids being kids."

Glock nodded "You may be right my friend "but it will take time. You expect me to be here long enough to get used to it?"

Cole flushed and shook his head uncomfortably as Glock's nose twitched and then his skin went dark orange as he became he became aware that Piper was watching him intently.

"If is contagious we've all been out anyway" Phoebe pointed out which promptly made Cole accuse her of wanting to chase fantasy men, to which her angry response made him certain he was right. The atmosphere was not made easier by Glock asking just how much time he had been away from his own realm by their time and Cole in his quietest guardian voice telling him the truth.

"I see" Glock answered and stopped making any attempt to eat. He stood up and walking into the living room while Cole winced and followed leaving the rest of the family to exchange anxious glances.

Cole followed Glock into the yard where he was banging in his pockets for his pipe. Glock indicated the yard.

"It is green" he said.

"I'm sorry" Cole said.

"You made your choices my friend" Glock told him, finding the pipe and concentrating on lighting it while Cole watched him.

As Glock managed to draw a line of smoke from the pipe, Cole said "This morning, breakfast, sorry about that."

"That is normal" Glock asked.

"More or less" Cole admitted.

Glock drew on the pipe. "When I was young" he told Cole "I went to a meeting of all the combatants' factions to try and find some common ground. The way you break your fast reminded me of it"

"It does?" said Cole.

"The meeting ended in a massacre," Glock told him, sucking harder on the pipe.

"We don't allow weapons at breakfast" Cole explained. "Stops that happening."

"You are wise" said Glock sucking on his pipe.

After Paige, Phoebe and Cole went to work, both Phoebe and Paige flatly refusing to consider remaining in the house, Piper decided that house cleaning was in order. This was partly because Glock was sitting in the parlour staring at his hands, grim after a night of pondering the reality of being brought to this, for him, strange realm. And partly because with the traffic of the last few days, the manor was looking like an over used railway station.

After watching Glock, wearing his jeans and shirt sitting alone for an hour, Leo showed Glock how to use the television in the parlour. Glock thanked him politely and looked at the machine, a small smile around his lips and his nose twitching.

"What is this?" Glock asked flat voiced

"I haven't been to Burvjara" Leo said trying to keep his voice neutral "But I know it is very different from here. It may help to see something of our realm. This is television, "he explained, "It's something we watch for... entertainment. News seeing things, um tales, almost like our myths" he explained.

'"Thank you "said Glock his eyes a dull yellow.

"It's a great way of seeing this realm" Leo said trying hard, "A way of finding out about it, of learning how people live here."

"Why don't I just meet them?" Glock asked. Then he smiled, "Because I am to alien to be seen in this realm" he said and it wasn't a question.

Leo frowned and awkwardly shook his head. He went into the salon ostensibly to help Piper with the cleaning as she vacuumed and dusted the dining room and the foyer and living room but really to keep himself between Glock and his wife. He kept make muttering noises as Piper's breath came in quick little gasps every time she caught sight of Glock .

Glock finally stopped staring at his hands. Piper noticed him sit up straight as if, she decided, willing himself to face whatever he must face. He stood up wandered around the room and once went to the window, moving the lace curtains aside to look at the street. Then he finally sat down on the sofa and determinedly picked up the TV remote, watching the screen with an expression that struck Piper in her fantasy as noble in its fatalism. Glock occasionally glanced at Leo and Piper then sucked his lips together as if very uncomfortable, then he determinedly concentrated on the TV.

Piper because she could barely get her eyes off Glock realised his discomfort and hissed at Leo that he was upsetting their guest.

"I doubt it's me" Leo hissed back. "I'm not the one embarrassing him and everybody else behaving like a besotted teenage fan."

Piper's answer to this was to turn her back on Leo and then inspect the dusting he had done. She made a silent and effective point by repeating most of the dusting to remove small smudges and specs of dust on everything he has touched. Piper's silence was particularly effective when she realised Leo had only dusted around some of the ornaments and not picked them up.

Leo tried to retrieve ground by grabbing the vacuum cleaner and energetically hauling it over the rugs in the dining room.

"Oh just go away and stop annoying me" Piper told him when he ran it over the polished floor boards in the hall.

"I am not leaving you" Leo told her. He glanced at Glock who was watching the mid morning news. Glock's expression was somewhere between bemused, concern and regret. Every few minutes he restless wandered then sighing came back to watch the view of the world that he did not understand or want to be in.

Piper eyes glazed and her tongue darting between her lips every time she looked at Glock, smiled sadly as she took in his pain and a small smile of compassion crossed her face. Leo noticing frowned, and could not stop a small shudder of annoyance maybe fear, then winced as he heard the call on the spirit winds from the guardian Durand whom he guided.

He tried ignoring the call, planting himself firmly between Piper and where Glock was sitting until there was more urgent, ringing in his ears like an alarm and he could no longer pretend it was not there .

"I have to go" he told Piper who put her head on her side and smirked.

"Thank you Durand" she said smugly and snuck another glance at Glock who was once again staring at his hands.

Leo sucked his lip then he strode over and caught her upper arms. "Are you going to promise me you aren't going to embarrass Glock I'm gone?" he demanded.

Piper glowered at him furiously, "Take. Your. Hands. Off me "she bit out.

"I can't go until you promise me you'll behave" Leo insisted.

"How dare you" Piper hissed at him standing on tip toe so she could watch Glock. She gasped a little, then snarled as Leo shook her.

"I don't care what magic is going on" Leo whispered, his voice terse "you're making a fool of yourself and you're embarrassing me, us the whole family."

"Yeah sure" Piper told him sarcastically "Paige is so embarrassed she's off looking for porn pictures and I guess Phoebe is so embarrassed I'm making her go off chasing whatever fantasy is her latest daydream."

"Don't I count, "demanded Leo "or Cole."

"Cole's a god damned demon "Piper told Leo in an angry whisper "And he can suffer " Then she snorted "You're just a jealous prick."

Leo for a second tightened his grip and then released her glancing upward as the ringing became so urgent, he could no longer ignore it and Piper smirked again.

Then they both jumped when they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. They rushed in to discover that Melinda was taking advantage of her parents concentrating on other issues to sneak into the kitchen and levitate herself up to the cupboard. She had found Phoebe's stash of emergency chocolate covered marshmallow cookies and was stuffing them into her mouth.

'"Melinda" Piper screamed and Leo looked disapproving, clearly blaming Piper for his daughter's lapses.

'"I'll fix it" Piper snapped stung back to reality as her daughter needed her. "Just go."

Leo pursed his lips and hesitated.

"Go Leo" Piper ordered as he hesitated "I don't need you.'

They heard a noise behind them and saw that Glock was standing at the kitchen door watching them and then his eyes went to Melinda levitating to the top cupboard shoving chocolate into her mouth.

"May I help?" he asked.

"No" Leo told him "we can manage."

He explained to Glock that he would be gone as short a time as possible and apologised again for Piper, making her positively shake with anger which turned to seething when Leo suggested to Glock that he keep out of Piper's way while Leo was gone.

Glock, awkward and uncomfortable, nodded and left the kitchen as Leo shaking his head at Piper, orbed.

Still glowering, Piper caught Melinda by the legs and hauled her down then she ripped the cookies from her daughter. She picked up a cloth and made a furious Melinda spit the biscuit she had crammed into her mouth into it. Then she wiped Melinda's extremely angry face and dragged her, sobbing loudly in between shouts of "Mean mummy" and "I hate you", "And you love Patsy better than me." into the living room plonking her on the sofa with a colouring book and some crayons.

Melinda threw the books and crayons on the floor, so Piper picked up Big Cat who was asleep on the best silk cushion on the other chair and dumped him on Melinda's lap. Big Cat started to purr and Melinda, brought back to reality by her beloved cat, cuddled him and told him how she loved him better than mean mommy.

Patsy had started to toddle after Piper clearly interested in Melinda being in trouble so Piper, anticipating trouble, picking him up and put him on the floor next to the sofa with a couple of toys in front of him. With an expression which reminded Piper of his father, Patsy narrowed his eyes and waved his fingers and brought the rest of his toys to sit in front of him in a huge mess and proceeded to arrange them.

Glock watched her carefully a curious soft expression on his face, his skin turning dark orange and she half turned, pushed her hair back out of her eyes and smiled wanly.

"We live in clans, in Burvjara" he said "living with mates and offspring is not practical." he added.

"You live without mates in Burvjara?" asked Piper pushing her hair from her eyes "Can I come to Burvjara?'"

"I fear you would not find a realm at war distressing."Glock told her with a smile. Then his nose twitched "Although from what I have seen in this abode, it would not perhaps, be so different."

Piper suddenly laughed "We've learnt how to fight without killing each other'" she explained, thought about it, and smiled. "Mostly." she added.

"Then I will watch and maybe discover how you do it" Glock told her his yellow eyes darkening.

Piper took a deep breath but before she could move Wyatt, feeling he had been ignored for two seconds to long let fly with one if his loudest screams. Piper picked up Wyatt and held him close against her, enjoying his sweet baby smell and the softness of his face against hers. Then she took a train form Patsy as he started to pound it into pieces. She stood up and flicked her hair from her eyes. Wyatt clutched close to her, putting one small fist in her face and she kissed him gently. She glanced back toward Glock who was watching her intently. She shuddered a little and looked away.

With Wyatt against her shoulder Piper picked the vacuum cleaner and managed to vacuum and hug him at the same time, lost a little in the pleasure of motherhood as she forgot magic and spites and crushes on aliens and sang away to herself. Five minutes later remembering Leo was behaving like an arsehole about parenting she turned to check Melinda and Patsy and was once again one child short. A little boy. Fortunately before she could panic she saw him toddling into the living room and she went through in time to see Patsy standing as upright as his 14 months would let him, almost at Glock's feet and looking all the way up Glock's long length.

"Hello" Patsy said to Glock who had stopped prowling the room to notice him.

"Hello" Glock said smiling down at him, his trunk like nose twitched with amusement. He looked up and saw Piper at the archway, hair long and lose and slightly disarrayed, Wyatt on her hip clutching close to mom, snuggling in as hard as he could.

Glock nodded to her and she swallowed and then trying hard called Patsy.

"I'm sorry he annoyed you "she said carefully trying not to let her fantasy take hold of her again at the site of the tall Burvjarian, with his beautiful yellow eyes and noble face. Piper hesitated then explained. "Anytime he meets some-one …different, or when he feels the magic in some-one, powerful magic, he does this to get their attention. Phoebe was horribly embarrassed when he did it to a Jewish rabbi last week. They wear very dark clothes and have full beards. Fortunately the rabbi thought it was sweet." Piper swallowed rushing the words.

"He was not annoying me" Glock told her carefully. I find the …offspring… amuse me. I have in my in past times" he explained "found pleasure and hope watching the offspring. I have "he said "found a purpose to try for them, to fight for them. It pleases me to watch them play. It…" His trunk like nose twitched and his yellow eyes softened as he looked at Wyatt in his mother's arms "They inspire hope," he said "And when I watch the females with the young ones. It inspires me to try...to endure" he swallowed, suddenly embarrassed. He turned away.

"I am glad "Piper said swallowing hard with the effort of control. She flicked her hair again. With a shudder she kept herself together.

"Patsy" she said and held out her free hand. Patsy started to frown. "Patsy" Piper said firmly.

Patsy sucked his breath and went to Piper clutching at her hand.

'"I fear hope" Glock told her suddenly. He looked around the room "I fear a future without… where I don't belong. I fear to be an alien, a ...freak. I doubt…Cole was...kind. Saving my life, ….even of he meant to be."

"You're not a freak, an alien" Piper said bluntly. "You're … " her breath shuddered "Beautiful. I…" she sucked her lip. "Cole doesn't always understand ...emotions" she explained. "He acts … he's impulsive. Acts on instinct." she stopped". "His instincts are often good" she explained her voice catching. "Better than we like to tell him. He… he's been known to make things ….work when every bit of sense means they shouldn't."

Glock nodded." I would like to believe you" he said.

"I … you can" she said her voice husky with emotion.

Glock nodded "Thank you" he said

"Don't tell Cole I said…" Piper hesitated. "I mean I don't think he needs to be encouraged to be … impulsive."

'No " said Glock quietly/. "I bear witness to that truth."

Piper smiled then lowered her eyes. With her son clutching against her and holding Patsy's hand nodded she took a deep breath and turned to leave. At the door to the hallway she could not resist looking back and saw Glock standing at the archway watching her an expression of curiosity and something her soul recognised but could not put a word to, on his face as the nose twitched and his complexion became deep orange.

Piper gulping air and still clutching Patsy's hand went back to the living room then pushed Patsy back to his toys and took a deep, deep breath. She cuddled Wyatt hard against her whispering that he was mommy's special boy then decided being mommy felt very special, which lasted the full five seconds before she realised the living room was missing a child and a cat. She cursed under her breath and still holding Wyatt she stalked into the kitchen ready to give Melinda what fo. Only there was no Melinda. Just the open, empty cupboard where Phoebe had kept her chocolate stash. And the anti-orbing bracelet, that the witch babysitter Marly had made for Melinda to stop her orbing more than 14 months ago was on the kitchen table.

Piper let out a half screech then swallowed.

"Keep calm" she told herself. She's three and a bit. God" Piper thought "She's three and a bit. She's a witch" Piper thought. She pushed down all her anger "She's a witch, a powerful witch. God" she thought "There are warlocks out there looking for her powers. There are Geztalts on the loose chasing powers. Don't panic "she thought. "Leo's going to blame me, she thought "say I was more worried about Glock than my daughter."

"And I wasn't"she said out loud. Then she thought about what she was doing and decide having Leo pissed off because she was drooling over Glock was better than trying to explain what she was really feeling.

'Scry for her" Piper thought suddenly calm grown up and reasonable and remembering yesterday, was it only yesterday, when she had lost Melinda.

Trying to keep calm, and knowing she still had two other children to look after, Piper went out and caught Patsy's hand and then all but ran up the stairs clutching hard at Wyatt as Patsy complained loudly at being dragged away from his private games. She did not notice her rush had made Glock come to the hall and watch her fly up the stairs.

In the attic she put both boys down and shaking, hauled out the map of san Francisco hoping Melinda was in San Francisco. She swung the scruying crystal and trying to keep calm she put all her concentration on her daughter and felt a sick sense of relief as the crystal came to a halt at Prescott street right on the manor.

This was followed by a wave of anger and Piper had to count to ten and then ten again before catching a crying Patsy's resisting hand. Piper cursed Patsy's father for bequeathing his son empathic powers .Piper, clutching Wyatt on her hip, went into each room, this time checked behind beds, in cupboards anywhere that Melinda could possibly hide. Her heart leapt for a second when she saw a ginger cat in the laundry basket in her room and she started to tell Melinda what she would do to her if she did not come out but it turned out to be Little Cat.

Room by room she searched, a sense of calm desperation, growing when she could not find Melinda. She brushed past Glock, fan worship forgotten as she worried about her daughter and checked the basement, even pulling furniture out to make sure Melinda had not slid behind it. At the top of the stairs, at the basement door, she found Glock waiting and he asked a touch apprehensively if she needed help.

"My daughter is missing "Piper bit out going from room to room as Glock followed her.

"I see" he said quietly.

"My daughter has probably orbed somewhere and I can't find her," Piper said dragging a resisting Patsy up the stairs. "It's not good, a little witch on her own. It's a dangerous realm" she said.

"May I help search?" Glock asked his nose twitching with an emotion Piper did not understand.

"She'll hide from you too" Piper said. "More" she added, "You're a stranger" she qualified "we tell her to talk to strangers

"I see" said Glock "I can care for the offspring" he offered indicating Patsy who was by now bitterly resisting being hauled around the house and reaching into his magic arsenals to find something stronger than Auntie Piper.

Patsy found it in some power that gave him the strength of steel which brought Piper into a dead halt. He glared at her, a pouting expression of bloody mindedness on his face that would have made his father proud of him.

Piper sighed and let go Patsy's hand.

Glock came over and took it and Patsy considered him for a second then summoned his steel strength and headed back to the living room. He dragged Glock as far as the hall, Glock skidding along in Leo's sneakers. Then Glock raised his eyes and closed them, lifted his other hand in a gesture that Cole would have recognised as connecting with his magic and Patsy stopped pulling Glock along, and to his frustration could not even pull away from Glock.

"You magic is more powerful than Patsy's" Piper exclaimed shocked as Pasty frowned at Glock clearly contemplating his options. "We thought Patsy's was...unstoppable."

"I feel strong magic in the little one" Glock told her "But I have survived many cycles in Burvjara because I have learned it is not always the most powerful being who wins'" Glock's yellow eyes darkened. "It is knowing how to use what you have well that matters. Victory does not always belong to the strongest," he said smiling at Patsy who looked up at Glock's twitching trunk like nose and made his choice.

"Hello" said Patsy looking all the way up Glock's tall figure with Phoebe's large brown eyes and Piper half smiled and handed Wyatt over to Glock as she went into the laundry.

Glock, with a rather suspicious Wyatt in his arms, and holding Patsy's hand firmly watched her.

As Piper pulled everything from laundry baskets he went past her into the backyard.

A few minutes later while Piper pulled the laundry closet to pieces Glock still holding Patsy's hand, stood behind her

"I have discovered your offspring" he told Piper

"Where?" she demanded clutching at Leo's shirt which Glock wore "Where?" she begged.

Glock explained "The young one knows." he smiled at Patsy "the young one located your daughter." Then he turned and went back to the yard followed by an anxious Piper and then he moved back toward the fence looking up.

"There" he said as Piper followed him

"Where?" she pleaded looking around then she followed Glock's gaze and whimpered.

On the highest point of the roof of the manor Melinda had happily perched herself, and with both hands, was stuffing chocolate from several packets of cookies down her mouth. Big cat was beside her, rubbing against her. As Piper and Glock watched, she dropped several cookies and they slide down the steep slope. Melinda slide after them and picked them up of the roof and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Melinda" Piper called loudly. "Get down here." she ordered. "Now" she ordered.

"No" said Melinda through the chocolate in her mouth. "Mean mommy "she yelled

"Get down here or I'll mean mommy you" Piper ordered.

"Can't" said Melinda

"Levitate" Piper ordered her.

"Can't" said Melinda stuffing more chocolate in her mouth.

''I mean it" yelled Piper

"Won't" said Melinda.

Piper stamped her foot in frustration. She yelled out "Mark", but after several calls, decided Mark must be with another charge and was using a whitelighter check for the level of the magic emergency because he did not answer. Piper promised herself Mark would hear about it. She called out to Leo and he was also clearly rating magic emergencies because seconds went by as Melinda crawled precariously up the roof to Big Cat and planted herself at the highest point, sticking a chocolate covered tongue out at Piper.

Piper decided she hated magic and everything to do with it.

"Watch her" Piper ordered Glock in her best Halliwell witch tone.

Glock his nose twitching replied "Most certainly." he said.

Piper rushed inside and found her cell phone. She started dialling numbers. Paige's phone was simply not answering. Phoebe had her answering service on saying she would call back.

Eduardo answered Cole's number and said he was in court.

"He wasn't supposed to be today" Piper insisted desperately.

"Emergency" said Eduardo "Judge insisted he be there on threat of contempt. He's put the court case off three times in the last month."

Piper ground her teeth and rushed outside to where Glock was carefully watching Melinda who after gobbling down all the chocolate, was starting heave.

"Orb" Piper called to her. "Just think about it and do it."

Big cat moved up the roof ridge and as Melinda tried to catch him she had suddenly realised how high she was and she was not feeling well. She clutched the roof ridge and shook her head crying "Mommy, Mommy."

Piper called for Mark and Leo and stamped her foot in frustration, telling Melinda it was okay and just to orb but Melinda shook her head firmly, fearfully clutching onto the roof ridge for all she was.

"Would you like me to retrieve the offspring?" Glock asked.

"Can you materialise up there?" Piper demanded, fear making her voice terse.

"No" said Glock "I can climb out on the building covering"

"Roof" said Piper"

"Roof?" said Glock running his tongue around the word as if it pleased him. "I can climb along the steep part and retrieve her.

"Can you climb and hold her?" Piper asked fearfully

"I am strong enough to hold her" he added. "I can reach the ...roof through the small entrance under where she is.'

"Window" said Piper.

"Window" Glock agreed.

"Are you sure you can get her down?" Piper asked "She is powerful, more than Patsy in some ways, she's older, knows how to use her magic and she won't… she'll probably fight."

"My magic is a part of my soul" Glock told Piper "It is strong. I am fortunate. I have a strong soul. My magic is not your magic I cannot put fire in my hand but I can find strength through it. The magic is strong in me." he said in a matter of fact voice.

Piper took a deep breath and nodded as Melinda slide a little and cried loudly for mommy.

Glock went upstairs and Piper kept telling Melinda to stay still while she cried and pleaded for mommy. A few minutes later Glock levered his way through the upstairs window. Piper for a second thought he would not squeeze his large frame through it. But for a large being he was extremely nimble. He pulled himself out and caught hold of the down pipe and somehow hauled himself up the last remaining feet of the wall and caught the edge of the roof and hanging half of the roof, using the agility of a being whose life depended on their ability to act quickly, climbed onto the roof .

Melinda had crawled her way to the highest peek, trying to follow Big Cat and clutching the ridge terrified. She cried mommy, mommy and then let go with one hand to cram the last bit of chocolate in her mouth and slide a little down the roof. She faded half into an orb, but panicked about letting go then came out clutching hard at the roof. All of three and to frightened to listen to her magic.

Glock climbed up the steep roof, and Piper caught her breath then gasped as his foot slipped and he slide a little.

Glock glared at Leo's sneakers. "I could do this better if I had my boots" he called down to Piper.

Slowly he inched up the roof, Melinda whimpering as his large form came near her. She tried backing away and even though Glock tried to reassure her, his orange face and trunk like nose seemed to bother her. She slipped toward Glock and although Piper tried to reassure her, in panic, Melinda orbed, coming out of it further up the ridge and uncertain how she got there.

Glock stopped going toward her and gently spoke. Melinda half listened and he talked, inching his way toward her, while Melinda hesitated. He finally came close enough to reach her. But rather than snatch at her, he spoke softly and reassured as much as she would let him, till he could finally, gently with quiet certain movements reach out and catch her hand.

Piper her head thrown back, her hair blowing in the wind grinned as Glock looked down at her , his face also breaking into a big smile.

"How do we get her down?" Piper called.

"The small opening" Glock replied. 'The window."

Piper ran upstairs to the small room where the window was. She leant out realising from the gentle concern in Glock's voice that Melinda was giving him a hard time. He called to Piper that he was handing Melinda down and a second later he swung the little girl through the to the window, so gently she was not even aware of the risks. Piper caught her and pulled her close as she whimpered.

Glock then swung himself back into the roof.

"Where are you going?" Piper called clutching at Melinda and leaning out the window.

"The animal?" Glock answered. "I dislike half finishing anything." he told Piper.

She held her breath for what seemed forever, her stomach in knots as she heard several scrabbling noises as the sneakers Glock was wearing slide out from under him. She could hear him coaxing for a while then there was silence, then there was the squeak of rubber sliding down tiles.

Piper wrapping her arms around Melinda, hugged her close as Glock with a dexterity that amazed Piper, swung himself down from the roof and managed to climb in the window, while carefully holding a very resentful Big Cat. He slipped once but caught the edge of the window and slide in, with almost no room for mistakes.

Big Cat jumped out of his arms and ran for the landing. Melinda seeing her pet safe, orbed from mommy and took off after her pet.

"She's getting that bracelet on straight away." Piper told Glock

Glock smiled and stood up watching quietly, his yellow eyes bright as Piper took a deep breath.

"I thought you were going to fall" she said. "Cole would have killed me if you had got killed after he saved you."

Glock shrugged, and suddenly his face went darker orange. "Not Cole's choice" he said "I would not have slipped if I had had my boots" he added.

Piper nodded "Maybe you should wear your boots" she conceded.

"But then they would destroy your floors," Glock said close to her.

"I ..." said Piper "Leo can fix them" she told Glock.

"I trespass enough in you husband's generosity" said Glock.

"I.." said Piper and then jumped as the phone rang. "I'll have to answer that" she said.

"I will check your other offspring" Glock replied moving as if he regretted it.

"Thank you" Piper said and without being aware put her hand up and touched Glock's nose and hastily pulled it away before running to answer the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

Paige was not having a great day at work. She promised herself she was not going to look for pictures and think of sex or pretty male bodies', mostly because she had insisted to Mark that she was not out of control and was determined to prove it. From the time she came into the office she had fought the temptation to go look for more pictures, with limited success. She left her "spare" pictures in the car, she tried concentrating on clients and focused on their roles and still she was tempted. Usually concern for client made her forget all distractions but today was a battle.

She contacted Erin Gardner, a client who was a lawyer, an attractive woman of 37 who was divorced with two children and was the sad proof that not every dream had a movie fairytale ending. Erin, though from a poor family, had in school been inspired by school speakers who had told her life was what you made it, if you wanted it hard enough. Erin worked three jobs to save enough money to put herself through college. She had worked two jobs while she was at college. With excellent grades and hard work she had thought the dream was all going to hers when she met another law student and fell in love. Only for the dream to become a nightmare,

When you graduate closer to the bottom of the class than the top because the process of a miserable marriage, an ill child and a bad pregnancy, made it impossible to do more than get through, law firms are not even interested in employing you. Erin had finally scrapped through the bar a week after her husband walked out on her when she was eight months pregnant but the only job she could get after the birth of her child was a contract with one of the more sleazy law firms, well known for hiring attractive women regardless of competence. They worked the women hard, used them then dumped them and were clever enough to base the dumping on competency issues.

Erin lasted the full five years of her contact, taking what came her way to support her children and then was unceremoniously dropped for a younger model. When you were no longer 25 and your employment record includes being dumped from a well known sleaze law firm famous for hiring and discarding attractive females when the interest waned, and the legal world believed your reference was bed performance rating, jobs were few and far between.

Erin had not been able to get another job in a law firm but Paige believed her abilities were not represented by her employment history and she was determined whether Cole was happy about it or not he was going to take Erin on as an associate.

Erin, out of work for nearly 20 months was seriously concerned at Paige's promises that a job was about to present itself and just needed some salary negotiations. She realistically believed that any law firm that would take her on her employment history was not worth working for. She positively reeled when Paige told her it was a one man law firm.

"Man" Erin asked disgusted "I know what that means. I know lawyers."

"Not this one "Paige assured her. "He isn't a skirt chaser. He's a lot of things but he isn't that."

"Why is he gay? "Erin demanded.

"Married" Paige assured her.

"What's that got do with it? "Erin asked cynically

"Everything" Paige assured a clearly cynical Erin.

"I'm not a litigator" Erin told Paige" I'm good at the law and contracts but I'm not a litigator.'

"Its not necessary in this company "Paige assured her. "Cole's an arsehole litigator. Need some-one who will sit at a desk and do some work."

"When will you contact him?" Erin asked clearly sceptical. Paige feeling guilty said it may be a week or two before the position became available. What she did not say was it would take that long before Phoebe calmed down chasing fantasy men and could talk Cole around.

Paige also tried to distract herself from pictures of pretty men by helping Alex out with two of his more difficult clients. They were sisters from one of the poorer parts of San Francisco, one eighteen and the other twenty. Both were articulate and well educated as their parents, their father a labourer and their mother a cleaner, had worked hard to give them an education.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, neither of the girls could be induced to hold down a job. Their parents were passionately involved in working in their community and their daughters were following their example and this occupied all their time. Regrettably for the sisters, social security did not see this as a reason for them not to try looking for jobs, so the girls had solved the problem by finding ways to be creatively fired from every job Alex found them.

Paige went over to help, and both normally intense and disdainful sisters suddenly turned into giggling teenagers who kept making jokes about how they would work if they could get some job where they could get close to certain boy bands. It seemed the girls had a hidden side where they were avid band groupies. However they regretfully giggled, telling Alex more than he wanted to know, the choices they made to help their community meant they were groupies from afar. They went into particular details about their latest crush, a band that was now playing in San Francisco.

Paige knew the band was playing in San Francisco. The expected profits from their gig at P3 had already been allocated to paying a proportion of the kid's college fund loan, and before the latest bathroom crisis, some was being put aside for Leo and Piper to take a 5 day trip to Barbados to celebrate Wyatt being weaned. In the face of these two serious girls enthusiasm Paige made a decision. She went to her desk and presented the girl's with tickets to P3 for them and 3 friends each, for that night's gig, given on trust that they held down the jobs for 3 months before they got themselves fired.

The girls without hesitation nodded and took off giggling hardly able to believe their fantasy come true. Alex was furious. He did not believe in bribery and he was in middle of telling Paige when he thought of the tactic when the Archbishop and his assistant Father Jo arrived unexpectedly at the employment centre.. Paige tried to pretend the argument had not happened as she did her best to answer the questions asked by the Archbishop, a dour ill humoured man.

She was painfully aware Jean one of her colleagues who had been a fairly recent addition to the centre, stopped work and staring at Father Joe. Father Joe was a good looking man, with an excellent body, in his early thirties. Jean drooled over him but as far as Paige was concerned he was excellent proof that pictures made better fancy men than real ones. Father Joe, for all his good looks had some extremely irritating hand movements that always distracted Paige mid sentence and he had a high shrill voice that grated completely on Paige's nerves. So as the archbishop intoned on about where the joint project was going, Paige decided that the only way Father Joe could be her fantasy man was if he posed with his hands through his belt so they had to stay still, and maybe without his shirt and just his collar, and especially so his voice could not be heard . Only then she just may fantasy him.

Paige managed to bring herself back to reality as she found herself agreeing to something the Archbishop said he would confirm in writing and she had no idea what it was. She showed the archbishop and Father Joe out and came back to find Alex shaking his head and Jean positively glowing as she described just how gorgeous Father Joe was and what a waste it was him being a priest and how unfair it was to women.

"Probably turn out to be gay anyway" Alex said because he was still cranky and watched Jean's face fall.

"I could make him turn" Jean declared.

Alex informed Jean gay was not a matter of choice and her mouth pouted.

"For god's sake, "said Paige "He's a priest. If he's not getting any male action, or he's not getting anything female action, he's still not getting any action, so what does it matter."

"Who got up on the wrong side of the bed" said Jean "I still think Father Joe is gorgeous.'

Paige was saved from answering by a call from a client who was having issues with shift requirements on the new job. Paige yelled out to Ella, the only person in the office who was speaking to her, that she was going out and grimaced a little as she noticed Ella, a prim type barely, noticed her. Ella was flipping through channels on the TV they had acquired for the waiting room from the Archbishop's funds, stopping at any sport's contests that involved tight clothes on male bodies. Paige thought it odd. Ella was devoted to her work and really only let her hair down over victories on the job. That morning she had caught Paige in an excited hug because after a huge support effort bone of their most difficult clients had lasted three months in a job he loved and been given an outstanding report by his new employer.

As she left Paige called out, "Ella don't forget you're talking to the young Christian women's movement about what we do here. And Jean, remember you're visiting Chinese Business women's association.'"

Both of them nodded but did not seem enthusiastic, which was not like them at all, and Paige guiltily wondered if Mark may have been just a little right about the spite curse being contagious to non magical females.

Paige fighting the urge to pull over and look at some more pictures went to her client's employer, a dour tough woman, and witch, who employed a large number of other women in a catering firm. She was a regular user of the employment service as well as a witch who led a coven devoted to creating and recording spells for protection against poltergeists. Paige was able to sort out the shift problem with a lot of tactful but firm negotiations and inwardly cursed the toughness of the witch, a quality she admired when they had worked together as witches.

She shook hands with the witch, who nodded and showed Paige to the door. The witch who was normally so focused on her work and witchcraft she was impossible to distract, stopped to step back and allow a bicycle courier into the office. She watched the young man with an intensity that usually accompanied her witchcraft.

Paige eyed her suspiciously.

"Nice buns" said the witch then giggled.

Paige opened her eyes wide, shaking her head as she left, noticing several of the women in the kitchen had stopped working and were standing around watching a chef bent over a stove, his black and white check pants stretched tight.

In the car on the way back her cell phone rang and Paige pulled over, and reassured a client nervous before an interview. She had barely moved into traffic again when the phone went and she pulled over again, this time dealing with an enquiry from the Archbishop's office. She determinedly turned the phone off and drove away and somehow without realising it found herself parked outside a bookshop she had used in her media investigation. It was a shop Paige knew new stocked many and interesting magazines and euphemistically called coffee table art books.

Rationalising down guilt at the time she was taking, by counting out the extra overtime she had not been paid for, Paige busied herself in the human art section of the book shop. There she entertained herself by surreptitiously sneaking looks at some of the more interesting books, sighing deeply at a particular sculptured body that was of course not porn because it was art. She was lost in admiring the suppleness at an art picture of a swimming champion. She lifted the book close to her face carefully examining the picture and wondered if the art photograph which was based on illusions of skin tone and shadow had been retouched when she jumped as some-one tapped her on the shoulder.

Paige almost screamed as she spun around slamming the book shut swallowed hard as she found herself face to face with the Charmed Ones neighbour, Nosey Mrs Taylor.

Paige wished her good morning, her voice quavering slightly, and Mrs Taylor caught between a snort and curiosity, eyed the book suspiciously.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Mrs Taylor demanded not even pretending to make small chat.

"Just looking at art books for a …client," Paige tried to explain, and then flushed guiltily.

Mrs Taylor snorted "A client "she said "Who?"

"I can't tell you that" Paige said finding escape in outrage.

"Can't or won't" smirked Mrs Taylor "Like you can't or won't explain things that happen at your house."

"What things? Paige asked nervously.

"Light's said Mrs Taylor deadly serious

"Lights are normal." Paige answered awkwardly.

"Not the ones I've seen" Mrs Taylor told her bluntly "Bright, all over the house, on the roof. And don't try to tell me its electric lights."

"You know Phoebe likes to burn incense candles" Paige explained thinking quickly.

Mrs Taylor eyed Paige with total disbelief "People just appearing and disappearing." Mrs Taylor persisted.

"I'm sure you just missed them walking up the street" Paige said trying to make a laugh as if the idea was ridiculous and failing.

"Very strange looking people?" Mrs Taylor pushed.

"This is San Francisco" said Paige.

Mrs Taylor considered this. "Tell me who the new visitor is" she asked bluntly.

"Which new visitor" asked Paige awkwardly.

"I saw this large man "Mrs Taylor insisted. "Sort of dark but not really dark." she said inquisitively.

Paige wondered if Mrs Taylor had binoculars on the front window because she did not think that Glock had left he house. "Just a friend of my brother in law's" she explained, opting for a half truth.

"'That's what you grandmother used to say" snorted Mrs Taylor crossing her arms. "When she had all these peculiar looking visitors."

"Grams used to say they were friend's of her brother in law?" asked Paige playing dumb

"No she always said just a friend and the next thing you know there was another wedding going on, or the house looked like it was on fire, only it never burnt down" Mrs Taylor informed Paige. "Don't play games with me young lady" she said peering hard at Paige's pile of books. "Which brother in law?" she demanded clearly trying to read the titles of Paige's books. "I am not a fool" she said "I know things."

"Um, "said Paige hiding the books behind her.

"Piper's husband" demanded Mrs Taylor moving close and catching Paige's arm to stop her hiding the books. "The visitor's a friend of Piper's husband?" she insisted.

"Um no" said Paige.

"That client has very bad taste" said Mrs Taylor told Paige as she got a good lok at the books.

"Its art" Paige said uncomfortable.

"Its not what I'd call art" Mrs Taylor snorted and then to Paige's horror her eyes glazed over and took on a soft sexuality. "A friend of Phoebe's husband?" Mrs Taylor asked in a throaty sexual drawl.

"Yes" said Paige relieved to get away from the subject of the books.

"Hmm " said Mrs Taylor "I saw him" she said.

Paige gulped "Saw him what?" she asked nervously.

"Who?" said Mrs Taylor.

"Cole's friend?" Paige asked.

"Who?" said Mrs Taylor

"Our visitor" Paige said getting exasperated

"Phoebe's husband " said Mrs Taylor answered. Her eyes suddenly went dreamy which for a plump 60+ women was a little ridiculous, "I saw him the other weekend when it was hot. He was hot."

"Yes" said Paige nervously "doing what?"

"I saw him playing with children. With a hose, in the paddle pool." Mrs Taylor said a catch in her voice.

"They like to do that it when it's hot" said Paige wondering what Cole or Melinda or Patsy had done to get her attention.

"He had his shirt off "Mrs Taylor said

"Did he?" said Paige. "Well if he was playing with the kids with hose, it's likely."

"He had those cotton shorts on" said Mrs Taylor, "very low."

"Did he?" said Paige.

"They were wet "said Mrs Taylor.

"He was playing with the hose" said Paige.

"Phoebe did well for herself": said Mrs Taylor spitefully her eyes squinting. "I always thought she was going to get into trouble that one. Do you know how many times the police came knocking at the front door?

"No" said Paige sweetly. "I grew up with my mom and dad."

"I always thought worrying about that girl helped kill Penny" said Mrs Taylor really nasty. "Funny it was Prue who was around when that policeman was killed in the house. 'Funny it was Prue who got killed in the manor." Mrs Taylor said her eyes going sharp. "I always thought it would be Phoebe who came to a sticky end."

'"Phoebe is very happily married" Paige said trying to distract Mrs Taylor.

"I know "said Mrs Taylor her eyes glazing over a gain "and even though she was not ….well it didn't look to good when she first married him, she did well for herself" said Mrs Taylor, distracted but not pleased with the idea of Phoebe being happy.

"I have to go" said Paige.

"I've been watching that brother in law of yours and what goes on" said Mrs Taylor her eyes still dreamy. "Say hello to him for me will you."

"Good-bye" said Paige hastily.

She gathered the nine books she had selected. All expensive art photography books from the human art section and barely swallowed when the cashier told her the cost was 946 dollars

"Credit or cash?" the cahier asked

"Credit "said Paige.

"I don't like the pictures "said the cashier. "What really turns me on is videos."

…………………………………………………………………

Phoebe slammed her office door shut as she went in glaring at her assistant's empty desk. Cheryl her assistant was never late for work. She was always there before Phoebe answering mail, sorting Ask Phoebe letters and organizing appointments. Today none of that had happened and Phoebe had nearly missed the morning meeting she was having with the editorial staff of the 'human interest' section of the newspaper, presided over by Elise. She was having a miserable day, feeling sick with guilt about her crush on John Cotton and by this stage wondering what she had seen in him. She was angry at Cole for being angry at her, even when he understood, and angry at herself for hurting Cole when he loved so much, when she loved him more than she could almost bear.

Phoebe just wanted to forget the John Cotton thing ever happened, to make sure the only man she dreamed about was Cole and find that corner of the world where they lived in perfect harmony with lots of sex, and enough excitement to satisfy her sense of adventure. She wanted to find the place where no nasty evil magic came along to probe the darker corners of her soul, and awaken her self doubt and tempt the worst side of her nature.

Only she could not forget or push the John Cotton thing away because every woman in the building had stopped her to ask some how her meeting with John Cotton had gone. Some did it for spite, some out of curiosity ,some out of sheer unadulterated jealousy and some because they were hoping that maybe just maybe Phoebe's gorgeous, dark haired, tall husband was now on the market and they wanted to get to him before some-one else did.

Phoebe between her teeth told them truthfully that she had found out John Cotton's opinion of women which would be useful for her column on fidelity and had gone home. And had nearly bitten off her tongue when Jasmine the Arts reporter had sighed. "I know you did. I saw you leave with that dreamy husband of yours. You know if you ever want to get rid of him. Drop a word in my ear."

And to Phoebe's disgust several other women had sighed in agreement.

She decided the women in the office were just going nuts and totally driven by fantasy lives, dreaming about unattainable men. Fortunately Cole, at least, was in the unattainable class. And she shuddered a little in fear that she might push him into the attainable for some-one else if she could not control that damned spite magic.

The atmosphere was in the office was also made worse by the fact that several men who were not in the fantasy class had been very clearly made aware of it. Three of the men there had also complained about lack of work being done and one had said the whole place was turning into a teenyboppers pajama party the way the women were talking. Another level Phoebe was amused that apparently no woman in the building was interested enough to find any of the journalist types fantasy men, regardless of their own estimation of themselves. Phoebe had no doubts the case of several egos around the Bay Mirror was going to take a great deal of healing and flattery when this was all over

"Sadly" she thought to herself "I know men."

Phoebe sat down at her computer and with more determination than enthusiasm was opened up the article she was writing and looked at the line she had quoted from Oscar Wilde

_Faithfulness is to the emotional life what consistency is to the life of the intellect - simply a confession of failures_

Phoebe had been going to use the quote to explain why some people found it impossible to be faithful and then compare it to her own experience that being faithful in the face of all temptation was expressing that she had finally succeeded in being the person she thought she ought to be. Only the trouble was that seemed to apply only to Cole now. Not her.

Phoebe was trying to formulate a line about fidelity and maturity, and the joys of being a real grownup when her assistant Cheryl breathlessly rushed into the office. Cheryl's face was flushed and her eyes were bright and she looked like a girl who had recently had great sex.

"Where have you been?" Phoebe asked not sure she wanted the answer.

"Talking to Jasmine" Cheryl said giggling.

"I was just with Jasmine at a meeting." Phoebe said curiously.

"So was I" said Cheryl dreamily "before your meeting.'

"Before you came to work?"Phoebe asked.

Cheryl nodded and then clearly made up her mind. "John Cotton" she said slamming the door and leaning against it.

"I'm sick to death of hearing about John Cotton" Phoebe told her bitterly

Cheryl looked at Phoebe in disbelief. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Phoebe swallowed. "I guess because on further acquaintance he wasn't such a fantasy man" she admitted.

"Got to disagree on that one" smirked Cheryl

"What do you mean?" Phoebe demanded suspiciously.

"Man I didn't even know sex could be like that?" Cheryl sighed letting her breath out in a self satisfied wheeze.

"When?" demanded Phoebe. "You're married." she added sanctimoniously.

Cheryl smiled. "Jasmine and I went back for an … autograph. We thought we had run out of luck but we saw you leave with that dreamy hubby of yours so we decided to try our luck anyway. John Cotton offered a drink and well wouldn't you if the man you dreams asked." Cheryl sighed.

"Both of you?" Phoebe asked faintly.

"Well its not like an affair "said Cheryl "It's… it's a dream come true. Bet you'd have done it if he asked" she said

"Its adultery" said Phoebe "and its betrayal "and she flushed.

Cheryl looked at Phoebe suspiciously and sighed deeply "It was wonderful" she said sliding out the door "and tonight is going to be just as wonderful. Like before this morning. When Jasmine was not there. That's what I was talking to her about. She was as jealous as hell"

"Oh" said Phoebe.

"Well "said Cheryl bitterly "You don't need to have fantasy lovers do you. You have the perfect man. He's even willing to take on Elise just to protect you. All I have is a damned man who can't find the toilet bowl when he pees after he's been drinking, and bitches when the kids make a noise while he's watching baseball."

And Cheryl resentfully glared at Phoebe then left slamming the door.

Phoebe stared at the door and then she thought about it and picked up the phone and dialed Cole's cell.

"What?" he said, in a voice was not quite as warm as it could be. Waiting for me to yell Phoebe thought because she knew him well. " I have to be in court in five minutes." Cole told her.

"Once you would have been late just so you could talk to me" Phoebe told him.

Cole suddenly laughed. "What do you want baby?' he asked.

"About last night" she said.

"What about last night" he asked his voice suspicious and getting hard.

"I'm pretty mad at you "she said.

"Well it's always easier to blame the innocent party "he answered tightly.

Phoebe took a deep breath "Ask me why I'm mad at you" she ordered him.

"Why?" he asked his voice getting dry.

"You didn't hit John Cotton hard enough" she said. "Bastard screwed around with two other women from here. Married women."

'"Pho-ebe "Cole sighed. He was silent for nearly 20 seconds and Phoebe waited. Finally his voice soft he said "Do you know you are the most irritating annoying, unpredictable, unbelievable ..."

"It's why you love me "she whispered.

"One if the reasons" he agreed.

"Aren't you going to tell me you're sorry." Phoebe asked sweetly.

He was silent for another 20 seconds before he finally said "I promise next time I'll hit harder.

"Good she said. "Are you late for court yet?" she wondered.

"Yes" Cole replied, his voice amused.

'"Good" she whispered "baby "and caressed the word.

'Pho-ebe" he said "You want me locked up for contempt."

"I'll bust you out" she sighed.

"I have to go "he said.

"You wouldn't have said that once" she said "You're acting like an old married man."

"Í am an old married man" he said

"Demon" she said 'Old married demon. Shimmer over and we can slip off to Fiji and make love on a beach

"Okay" Cole said without hesitation.

"Once you'd have said yes without even thinking….Oh "said Phoebe as she realized he said yes while he laughed

"Won't you come to Fiji with me and make love in the beach" he asked.

She hesitated.

"You'd have said yes without thinking once" he said

"But I didn't need to pee every few minutes then "she answered.

"Poor Phoe-be "Cole told her "Once she didn't even know how to be a wife and now she can't stop being one."

"I'd hit you if you were here" Phoebe told him her voice husky.

"Want me to come over?" Cole asked.

Phoebe glanced at her watch. "I have to go work" she said.

"I have to go to court" he said.

"Bugger" they both said.

"Lunch" she asked.

"Okay" he said laughing. "I'll call when I finish up here"

"Can't wait "she said, and meant it as he hung up.

Phoebe looked at her quote from Oscar Wilde. "I'm sorry Oscar "she said out loud "But that presumes failing is bad. We learn by our failures and it is our ability to recognise them, confess to them that makes us win next time.'"

And then she swallowed, she had not won because she could feel the spites magic catching her breath and her mind and she knew she was just as close as last night to doing something very stupid if her fantasies took hold of her. Because god knows Cole was no fantasy. He was real. True he did not miss the toilet bowl when he peed even when he was drunk, which may have been a deal breaker but he was no fantasy damn him. Regardless of much the women working with her wanted him to be a fantasy man.

"If they really knew what Cole was like, "she thought. "Dreamy he's not. He's a pain in the butt."

If he was what they thought, if he was a perfect fantasy man, instead of bitching at her because of the effects of a harmless bit of magic, even if it was evil magic, especially because he knew it was evil magic, he would have been sweetly understanding of her crush on John Cotton. His rescue would have been, well... more heroic than just getting angry. He would have jumped between her and Cotton even producing his demon sword and threatened to decapitate Cotton, while Phoebe, good witch that she was, nobly pleaded for Cotton's life. Which Cole would have listened to because he loved her so much, as any good fantasy man would do.

And he would not have walked out leaving her naked in another man's room. He would have put his jacket around her tenderly; cuddling her and his eyes would have been misty with emotion as he understood the depth of her soul. Like he had been when he rescued her from being a mermaid. Instead of being pissed at her, like last night.

And if Cole was the fantasy man those damned women she worked with thought he was, he would not behave like such a brat about Therold's crush on her. If Cole was a fantasy man he would pet her and admire her for being the sort of woman that Therold put on pedestals. In fact if he was a fantasy man he would put her on a pedestal himself.

And no matter what time of the night it was, no matter how much he had fought to hold the balance between Good and Evil in Africa or struggled to stop the war In Burvjara he would get up to the kids, when they cried. Actually Phoebe thought if Cole was a fantasy man he would have fantasy kids who went to bed when they were told at 8.00pm, fell asleep at 8.15 pm, woke up at 8.00 am chirping and smiling, never needed diapers changed during the night or had accidents, and never ever, ever cried when they were teething.

And if he was a fantasy man he would get her breakfast in bed, bring it to her with a red rose on the tray. And it would be every morning because he would always make sure he was back from where he was in time to do it. And he would never want sex just to forget the pain of things that were to hard to deal with. He would always make beautiful love that was totally about her and not him, and be perfectly satisfied with it. He would always treat her as if it was privilege to be with her and every day he would get down in his knees and thank her and all other higher beings for being allowed to have her. And he would never say the word my in front of her name like he owned her. And instead of rolling his eyes and shaking his head, or worse agreeing, when her sisters took sisterly privilege and criticized her, he would defend her. And he would never bitch when they bitched at him.

And if he was a fantasy man he would keep his beautiful old fashioned manners in the bedroom, at all times and not put them aside when he was pissed, like last night and threaten to drive off without her. In fact if Cole was a fantasy man he would never be pissed at her. He would be supportive and gentle and kind and never criticize her and never be patronisingly amused at her. He would listen to every word she said and agree with her. He would never spend to much time at work, and certainly not put a little thing like a client and risking being thrown in gaol for contempt of court before taking her off to make beautiful love. If he was a fantasy man he would do everything she told him and never ever bitch or complain or criticise her, even when she kept him waiting two hours while she got dressed, because she was so beautiful it would be worth it. Just to see her.

Phoebe pushed back a small realistic feeling that such perfection would bore her silly in a very short time no matter how good looking the man was. Phoebe also pushed down the thought that she loved and admired and respected Cole for his determination to be true to himself and that he loved and respected her enough not to give into her worst instincts.

Phoebe who loved Cole smiled to herself at the advantage of being married to an arsehole lawyer who because he had once been a demon, knew how to protect her from evil. Then she remembered she was pissed at him for not being very understanding because she it was magic that had forced her into considering adultery. And she looked forward to telling him so over lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

Phoebe smiled happily to herself. It seemed she was cured of Spite attack because all morning all she had done was think about Cole and thinking about Cole made her feel warm all over, but most particularly in her loins. She ran her hand over Pookie and sighed happily and wondered if she could convince Cole that lunch in one of the rooms at the Emerald hotel was a good choice. Probably she decided with a happy smile. She sent Cole a text message suggesting he come and take her there and then settled reluctantly down to work on her article about fidelity, explaining that sharing a life with someone was the most exciting way you could love them.

Cheryl came in and snakily told Phoebe not to forget she had a meeting with a new marketing group. Phoebe nodded and checked her cell before she went. There was a message on it from Cole saying he had to see Correja, the publishing client who paid a regular retainer to check libel issues, about another problem and lunch was the only time he could do it and he knew she would understand.

Phoebe frowned at the message, then replied she understood only to well, movie star gossip was more important than her, and quickly transferred the phone to message bank in case he answered immediately.

She hissed out loud no perfect husband would put a little thing like a meeting with a client above meeting her for lunch, especially when she was planning on lunch in bed. But then Cole was by no means the perfect fantasy husband. And in her head she started again running through the virtues of the perfect husband.

Phoebe left her office and headed for the meeting room that was usually used to impress guests to the paper. This was another meeting with some advertising types. Phoebe had been through the routine before. The advertising types who feigned how they were impressed by her writing and her integrity and her insight when what they wanted was to really get her to promote something which she frequently found was totally unethical or immoral . This inevitably lead to a fight with Elise and the paper managers where she had to thump on the table the contract that Cole had carefully written and negotiated to protect her from such use and abuse. There was always considerable name calling and bad will and then the Mirror managers had to concede they could not ask Phoebe to do it. Phoebe hated these meetings and had dragged Cole to the last one. Only he was in court now and could not come. A perfect husband would have walked out of court to be there for her, regardless of any threats of contempt from a silly judge.

In the meeting room Phoebe was confronted by the vice president in charge of publicity and marketing and three of his assistants There were several visitors, 3 marketing type males in expensive and loud suits and 2 women in very efficient and short skirted business suits. There were also 3 staff members from the human interest section, including Jasmine. The marketing types were a group Phoebe had never met and as she entered the room she was introduced to them as representatives of a high powered marketing and advertising firm who had just won the contract to market the Bay Mirror. Jasmine the Arts reporter who had shared last night's John Cotton experience with Phoebe's assistant Cheryl was sitting at the end of the table with a cheesy smile of satisfaction on her face, as a blond, gorgeous looking man gently pushed her chair in for her.

Phoebe was Phoebe. She could not help herself. There was a truly dazzling man fussing a woman. As he looked up she batted her eyes toward him and licked he lips and smiled a coy little girl smile and he returned it with a dazzling white teeth smile. He then came to make something of a grand gesture to assist her while to Phoebe's pleasure Jasmine seethed. As the gorgeous man pushed her chair in he bowed slightly and took a seat himself.

Phoebe snuck a good look at him. He was gorgeous in an non-aggressive, disarming way. His face was boyishly charming but with just enough lines to be interesting. He looked thirtyish, maybe a little more. His light blondish hair was cut in an interesting artfully styled disarray. He was tallish with brown eyes and a tannish complexion that may not have been entirely natural. He had a slenderish build but broadish shoulders. He wore a creamish suit clearly cut to display his shoulders that was also artfully casual.

The marketing vice president introduced him as George Williams the new vice president of the marketing company who had a hot shot record of creating some the most vibrant media marketing strategies in New York City.

Gorgeous George smiled modestly at the introduction and said something terribly nice about how he had worked with some excellent people. The marketing vice president nodded telling George that is why he was being asked to run the Bay Mirror campaign. They wanted to create the image of a paper, a media organisation, that cared about people; that put people first.

"That is why I think" George said smiling his dazzling white-teeth smile "that a campaign around such special ladies, as the two ladies I see here" and both Phoebe and Jasmine positively glowed, is the way to do it. Phoebe bestowed on Gorgeous George the special smile that had made her the most popular girl in New York in her getting-more-distant youth and which usually had the effect of making Cole grind his teeth when he saw it.

Phoebe was on most days, inclined to think that such marketing gurus were vultures living of other people's abilities. However Gorgeous George gave her a gentle caring nod and leant over the table to shake hands and made the hand shake almost a caress. Normally, if she was not dreaming of gorgeous sophisticated man who knew how to make her feel wonderful, Phoebe was street smart enough to recognise the gesture was a little calculated. This time she sighed deeply and smiled back at him, shaking his hand in her most sophisticated and sweet manner.

Normally Phoebe, no stranger to sleazy types would also have detected a certain slyness as Gorgeous George smiled and held her hand shake just a little long and with a little to much familiarly. However, Phoebe was far to smitten to notice. All she was aware apart from the fact that George was extremely good looking, was that and Jasmine was glowering at her. Phoebe absent minded ran her hand across Pookie and remembered Pookie's father was not perfect. And George was gorgeous.

Throughout the meeting Phoebe was totally aware of George's open admiration. She received his flowery and extravagant compliments with a graciousness that matched his and extravagantly acknowledged each one. She smiled at him, made a point of allowing him to hand her things with over done politeness and bestowed her best and most winsome smile when he deferred to her every thought and especially when he with an assumed civility, argued her point for her, George also played on the vice president marketing's obvious need to justify his decision to employ the New York fiem, convinced the meeting that the way to increase the paper's profile was to promote the ladies of the paper in glamorous and sexy shots.

Phoebe smugly agreed with George and thoroughly enjoyed herself as Jasmine, who was over 40 and quite attractive but had to work at it, snakily pointed out that the Bay Mirror was not a tabloid and did not need its staff to look like Page 3 girls posing mostly nude to promote the human interest. Phoebe preening under George's admiration and approval suggested that if it was done with good taste it could really cause a stir and get some wonderful publicity.

"What this paper needs is a semi nude pregnant woman to advertise its family appeal" said Jasmine scornfully.

Phoebe caught the marketing vice president eyeing her off and clearly considering the possibilities.

"But look what a cover with Demi Moore eight months pregnant and naked did for that magazine's circulation" Gorgeous George pointed out, earning a big smile from Phoebe. "Just beautiful" George added "Demi was just beautiful. It was art and every-one knew it."

The vice president of marketing became positively ecstatic at the thought. "It would have to be tasteful," he said "But it has possibilities.'

"Of course it would be tasteful" said Gorgeous George '"how could it be anything else with Phoebe as the focus of the campaign."

Phoebe beamed as Jasmine erupted spitting out reasons, some actually good, why this would not work. Phoebe excused herself from listening to most of it as Pookie's pressure on her bladder won out over the attractions of Gorgeous George. As she left the room George stood up and extravagantly bowed and she bestowed upon him another of her most winsome smiles. She flitted into the bathroom happily fanaticizing about the world admiring her taut beautiful pregnant body and seeing her as the sexy embodiment of all that was beautiful about pregnancy.

She conveniently forgot that she was already enormous for four months and by the time she was six months pregnant with Patsy she had looked like a bloated cow. She ad been swollen all over, she had been clumsy and if she had tried to pose herself into a sexy back arched position the strain on her bladder would have caused her to pee herself. And she was bigger with Pookie than Patsy and her bladder was weaker.

On her way back from the bathroom sighing over the power of a campaign based around her sexuality and earth mother image, Phoebe also forgot that she had a husband. A husband who could be as possessive as hell when he wanted to be, and was going to have a decided opinion about her in her full pregnant glory, to say nothing of Pookie, being splashed around the city as advertising fodder.

And if he did not get pissy about that, the lawyer in him was really going to have something to say about the wisdom of allowing such photographs to become public property , and he would not say it kindly. And whatever Cole had to say it was going to be nothing to what her admittedly straight laced elder sister would say. And she put aside any premonitions of the two of them telling her precisely what they thought of the idea while Leo sucked on his angel face and sided with Cole, and Paige pointed out that Phoebe was not a movie star but a columnist who relied on her perceived ethical values to keep her readership. But Phoebe was not interested in thinking about that. All she thought about was the admiration of Gorgeous George as her smiled at her and his approval of her beauty.

Phoebe came back to the meeting room and George stood up and walked around the table to hold her chair for her making a comment about how the room lit up when she returned. Because she was totally smitten Phoebe did not notice Gorgeous George's admiration somehow was not quite the genuine respect and devotion that irritated the hell out of Cole when Therold gave it to her.

While the marketing gurus seemed to approve of George, and the vice president Marketing was clearly besotted with a new sexy image of the paper, it was not only Jasmine who was becoming irritated with George's showy manners. The three assistants were also looking decidedly peeved.

If Phoebe had had not been under the influence of evil she would have recognised that the old fashioned manners that Cole had, such as standing for women, holding doors and helping with chairs was done in a genuine way that never intimidated those around him, often inspired them to do the same. Even though Cole treated her with affection and courtesy he never behaved in such a way that he made the other women in the room uncomfortable and he never smirked or made other men uncomfortable with his extravagance. Unlike Gorgeous George.

When the meeting was finished with a resolution to explore a campaign based around Phoebe's beauty and charisma which made her positively preen as George said it, George slowly gathered his things together as Phoebe found an excuse to wait.

He clearly recognised that she was waiting and smiled his brilliant white teethed smile as she artfully suggested she buy him a coffee to discuss the campaign.

Still smiling, his brown eyes lit with admiration and maybe a certain smug satisfaction, George shook his head and refused on the grounds that he could never let a lady pay in his presence. He could however take her to lunch at the Firefly, a super expensive and exclusive restaurant. In his most charming voice he explained he knew the manager well so he could always get reservations.

Phoebe swallowing weakly agreed, her legs all but collapsing under her with excitement. She explained she had to go back to her office and check messages first and George gallantly offered his arm as she they walked down the corridor to the elevator.

In Phoebe'soffice her phone was flashing with two messages. The first was a quick reply from Cole to her message that she understood only to well why clients were more important than having lunch with her. He was in a hurry while his the judge had called a recession for a ten minute break.

"Stop bitching baby" Cole had said with a mock patience "You ditched lunch with me the other day for the Neanderthal. See you tonight, and we can argue or make up or whatever you want," he told her a little too sure of her moods and changes.

Phoebe glowered at the phone then looked up to see Gorgeous George watching with his brilliant white tooth smile in place

"Ready for lunch, beautiful lady?" George asked

The second message was from Piper.

"Just as soon as I call my sister" Phoebe said, rapidly thinking of excuses why she was not going demon hunting. She smiled at George, hugging to herself the rich warm feeling of being spoilt and made special, the fantasy feeling of knowing she was having lunch with an attractive man did not see her as she really was.

………………………………………………………………

Piper picked up the phone, feeling odd and confused. She was light headed and her heart was beating hard and she was very frightened. "What "she said into the phone, her tone tense.

"What was the urgent message?" Phoebe asked. "Geztalt?"

"No bloody Geztalt "Piper told her nastily "Took you long enough to call."

"I was in a meeting" Phoebe told her with feigned innocence.

"Was he good looking? "Piper asked her voice tense.

"I" said Phoebe.

"That's what I thought?" said Piper and slammed the phone down. Two seconds later it rang again.

"No Phoebe don't apologise for putting your fantasies ahead of my daughter" Piper hissed

"What's the emergency?" said Paige. "What's wrong with Melinda?"

"There isn't one" said Piper nastily. "Melinda's fine."

"Then why did you call?" demanded Paige.

"To get your nose out of porn" Piper snipped "didn't work I guess."

"Glock turn you down?" asked Paige sweetly "so you're spoiling everybody else's fun."

"No Glock didn't turn me down" Piper whispered.

"Stop being a bitch then" Paige told her and hung up.

Piper stared at the phone then slowly hung up. Melinda had retrieved Big Cat and was sitting on the steps of the landing cuddling him. Piper took her hand to and went into her bedroom where she retrieved a spare anti orbing bracelet and made sure it had a super knot that was three year old proof. Wyatt and Patsy were fortunately still safe in their play pen. She picked up a baby wipe and none to gently wiped Melinda's chocolate covered face .

Glock had returned to staring at the television but as he heard Piper moving about he looked up and half smiled and she shuddered with something she did not want to name.

"Thank you" Piper said simply as Glock nodded.

Then she jumped as Cole shimmered in wearing his lawyer suit and looking decidedly peeved.

"What's the emergency?" he demanded

"There isn't one" Piper insisted.

"Then why the hell did you call?" Cole asked exasperation in every word..

''To see what you were doing" Piper answered and Cole glared at her but was stopped from replying by the sound of orbs and Mark appeared.

"I came as soon as I could" Mark said, his plain face concerned "What's the emergency?"

"Bloody whitelighter," said Piper.

Mark looked at Cole.

"Welcome to the family," said Cole.

Cole saw Glock watching the television. He went over and awkwardly indicated the television. "Its different here" he said to Glock.

"I noticed" Glock told him. "It is green" he said with a slight twitching of his nose.

"Its not as easy here as it looks" Cole said rubbing his hands uncomfortably.

"I didn't say it was better" Glock replied

Cole nodded not sure what to say.

"Have you been back to Burvjara?" Glock asked Cole.

"No "Cole told him "There was no call on the spiritwinds. Nothing. Nothing seems to be happening there."

"Why is nothing happening?" Glock asked carefully.

"I do not know "Cole told him "and I fear if I go back right now, something may happen and I would cause it."

"No fighting, no war, no Good and Evil provoking?'" Glock asked.

"Nothing on the spirit winds" Cole replied.

"What has changed?" Glock asked although he knew the answer.

Cole looked at him with Guardian eyes and answered softly "You're not there" he said.

Glock's trunk like nose twitched and his skin darkened orange. "Are you saying my presence caused the fighting?"'

Cole shook his head "No I am saying your absence has stopped it."

He put his hand out and touched Glock's arm. "I will find out what I can but I feel ….patience is our ally."

Glock shook his head. "Usually I distrust my allies more than my enemies."

"That is why you live" Cole told him.

"One of the reasons" Glock conceded.

"I have to go "Cole said "I'm supposed to be in court. We were on a five minute break while the client is in the bathroom. "

"Why would your client chose to bath at this time" Glock asked suddenly curious.

Cole shook his head "It's a way of saying he's peeing."

"Why don't you say that?" Glock asked.

"I have no idea" Cole grinned. He stopped and shuffled awkwardly "Piper has not been a problem?" he asked.

"No" Glock replied glancing to where she was berating Mark, who had still managed to keep a gentle smile on his face although it looked slightly forced. "Your mate's sister has cared for the offspring and not been a problem for me. She cares for them well. How the females care for the offspring, some things are the same everywhere," he said, then frowned slightly.

Cole nodded and shimmered as orbs sounded and Glock looked up to see Leo orb in.

"What's wrong?" Leo demanded of Piper while Mark looked relieved to have some-one come between him and Piper.

"Nothing" Piper said between her teeth.

"Have you been harassing Glock?" Leo accused not missing that Glock was keeping his distance.

Piper put her hands on her hips. "Go fuck yourself Leo" she hissed "because it's going to be a hell of a time before you fuck me.'" Leo turned on his heel and stalked away as Mark watched her.

"Leo's the angel. I'm not" Piper said defensively as Mark watched her, a bemused expression in his grey eyes.

"I know "said Mark gently before he orbed.

……………………………………………………………………

In the afternoon Cole returned to his office after along hard morning battling the judicial system, with mixed success. Successful in that neither he nor his client was in jail for contempt of court, less successful in that they were clearly facing months in court and the longer the case went the less profitable the case was going to be.

Eduardo, his normally very supportive assistant ,was clearly annoyed with him because he was well aware that Cole's recent absences and his court appearances were all affecting the profitability of Cole's small law firm and the probability Eduardo would maintain paid employment. Cole contritely promised he was going to devote the whole afternoon to money making concerns and went to his office to face an in tray full of contracts, legal opinions, threatening letters and will amendments.

In the last month, with the drama of Burvjara, Cole had managed somehow to keep up with the court cases and preparation and with the urgent requests but the mundane stuff was piling up.

When Cole moaned about it Paige simply said get help, and he went into a long ramble about how any unemployed lawyer she knew was not going to be some-one he was interested in employing when he had to rely on them so much .

"So" said Piper "you admit you need help"

"I do not need help" Cole bit out through his teeth.

"Like you didn't need Eduardo" said Paige smugly because she had forced Cole to employ his assistant, and Cole now freely admitted he could not get by without Eduardo .

Cole had ground his teeth and cursed "I do not need help "he had repeated nastily.

Weeks later stuck in his office, Cole stared at the pile of paper on his desk. "I need help" he said out loud.

He put his head down and determinedly pulled the first pile of paper toward him and started drafting a letter to credit card company that was threatening to sue over unpaid funds from a stolen credit card.

Cole finished the letter then started looking at a franchise deal for hotdog stands that read to him like indented slavery. On page 3 Cole looked longingly at the office door he had shut and fought hard to fight the temptation to go out and talk to Eduardo, or even shimmer home to play with the kids and reassure Glock that he would fix Burvjara. He conceded to himself that probably not a good idea when he had no idea how to do that. He then was decided that he would shimmer over and snatch Phoebe away from her office, abduct her to a favourite beach in Fiji and make mad crazy love all afternoon until she confessed she could not remember the Neanderthal existed let alone what his name was..He went as far as calling her and swore to himself when he got her answering service.

Cole scribbled some notes on the contract and put a stick it on it so Eduardo would organise an appointment with the client then pulled another contract towards him, this one for a young singer who often worked at P3. It was with a recording company and he read the first three lines and wrote no way on it and put a stick it on it to get an appointment.

Cole pulled a letter from a fund trustee threatening to withhold funds from an eighty year old client and started to write Dear then stared at the door sighing unhappily as he looked around the room and his reality.

He was trapped in his own office with a pile of paperwork awaiting fro clients who wanted contracts done, wills written and land titles searched, and no magic in sight.

"I do not need help" Cole caught between the closed office door and the pile of paper told himself with almost no conviction whatever. He tried calling Phoebe again. She still was not answering and he resisted shimmering straight over to see if she was really unavailable. Trying hard he buried himself in a contract for another witch with her insurance company and for a few minutes was able to find some interest in scratching and rewriting clauses to her advantage and making notes to use some things he knew about the irregularity of some other contracts the insurance company had made, to ensure they would be agreeable about the contract.

He picked up the next bit of paper, the 27th rewrite of will for one of his little old lady clients. This time she was cutting her nephew out in favour of her gardener and distributing the income of her government bonds more equally between her two cats and dog. In the previous will the dog had got half. The dog was inclined to get a little spiteful when she spent a night away from it and chew up something she treasured. Half of the rewrites Cole had done for her were because the dog had destroyed another treasure.

Cole prayed for relief. The worst of it was that no matter how much fun he had in court, and he did enjoy being an arsehole lawyer in court, the wills and paper work was what kept his small law office in business. As more than half his court appearance not only did not pay, they cost him money, the pile of paper in front of him was what mostly paid Eduardo's wages, the rent on the office and enough money so he could hold his head up and contribute to the upkeep of the manor, raising his children and sneak off to beaches and small hideaways and the occasional city with Phoebe.

He glared at the pile of paper seeing an eternity or at least the lifetime he spent with Phoebe, chained to that desk with a never ending pile of paper in front of him.

He prayed for escape, but the paper stayed there and he pulled out the insurance papers for a witch friend of Phoebe's whose car had been destroyed by a warlock and started examining it for an out clause.

Cole's prayer for relief was answered when he felt some movement of the spirit winds announced the presence of one of his brother guardians. Cole frowned bitterly, because facing another session with Therold suddenly made the pile of paper in his in tray began to look more interesting.

However knowing that he was not going to be able to escape, because Therold would not be put off by a closed door, Cole stood up and went to the outer office his face twisted into what he hoped was a polite smile. As Cole had neve been good at hiding his feelings, which Phoebe often claimed was one of his most endearing traits, the smile would not have fooled anyone. It certainly did not fool the guardian watcher Proctor who was waiting in the outer office, his long dark presence overwhelming it. Proctor the watcher, the guardian who saw much, and kept most of it to himself, interrupted an hospitable but nervous greeting from Eduardo, to mockingly return Cole's grimaced smile.

Eduardo mostly coped with the assorted characters who came through Cole's office but on the few occasions Proctor had visited he was completely intimidated him. Proctor easily observed this and his thin demonic lips were pursed in what could have been amusement. He wore his habitual black, a long coat over dark trousers and some form of black shirt. What he was wearing could have passed for demonic robes in another place. They fell loosely on his thin frame and his lank dark hair fell around his face, making it appear even more satanic.

Cole greeted Proctor with more warmth than he usually did because he was relieved Proctor was not Therold. Proctor noticed this. Without asking he preceded Cole to his office and made himself comfortable on Cole's sofa.

Cole remembering the guardian rules of hospitality made coffee, very strong black coffee and put it and a sugar bowl on the coffee table in front of Proctor and managed to pretend he did not notice as Proctor spooned 5 spoons of sugar into it.

"Well met Brother Proctor" Cole said using the demonic greeting "What can I do for you?"

"Or do you mean why do I visit" Proctor asked testing the coffee for sweetness, then adding more sugar.

"I mean why do you visit." Cole conceded sitting on his desk opposite Proctor holding his own coffee in his hand. "It is not my Brother's way to visit without a purpose" he said. "Unlike my brother Arturo" Cole added.

"You truly believe Friend Arturo visits because he happened to be in the neighbourhood?" Proctor asked dryly.

"No" said Cole

"I am glad" said Proctor "I feared for a second that the legends of the cunning of my Brother Belthezor were ….exaggerated."

"What do you want brother?" Cole asked getting back to the purpose of the visit knowing that Proctor could play his games for a very long time.

"I visited my friend Therold today" Proctor said "I observe he does not care for you Brother.

"I know" Cole said "I feel nothing in the spirit winds that says I have to be my brother's friend."

"I have never felt such a dictum" Proctor answered carefully "Although I have long been able to call Therold my friend."

"Each to his own "Cole said shrugging, almost source like "Therold is a prissy pedantic, anal..."

"We all have our calling Brother" Proctor interrupted, staring into his coffee cup then looking up to meet Cole's gaze.

"Are you here o plead his case?" Cole demanded.

"I never plead" said Proctor with a hint of a sneer. "I merely...observe.'

Cole frowned.

"And I have observed the type antagonism between my brothers" Proctor said firmly "that I have seen split other… families apart." He watched Cole carefully as he finished speaking. "Therold performs his role with honour" Proctor added.

Cole snorted. "You call it honourable to seduce another man's wife. Is it part of Therold's role to become so besotted with my wife he acts like a lovesick puppy instead of a guardian of awe and power?" he added sarcastically.

"'It is possible to be both" Proctor replied cryptically. "And I believe the dishonour to be acting on one's affections ….inappropriately" Proctor told Cole darkly. "I have never seen it to be a dishonour to hold affection. Quite the opposite" Proctor added and a small flush came across his face.

Cole snorted as having shared some of Proctor's lifetime during the Great Eclipse he had a good idea of what drove Proctor.

"I don't see why he has to fall in love with my wife" Cole complained deciding he would lose any argument with Proctor about passion and honour. '"I don't see why he has to turn Phoebe into some fantasy of everything he is missing out on" he snarled.

"I don't suppose he has fallen in love with her as much as he holds her in admiration and respect" Proctor explained. "I doubt he has ever considered … consummation with her."

'"Good" snarled Cole.

"In my observation, Brother Therold regards your wife as a heroine" Proctor explained "Therold regards your wife as some-one special, a legend, worthy of admiration and protection "

"He doesn't see her as she is" Cole muttered.

"He does not see her for all she is, I agree" Proctor agreed. "But then do you?"

"I know and love Phoebe" Cole insisted.

"And yet you say she is no heroine "Proctor pushed "when undoubtedly she played the heroine just so Belthezor could find his fate."

"She vanquished me" Cole snorted. "How heroic is that?"

"She did what was necessary" Proctor told him firmly "and broke her heart to do it. I observed."

"Therold wouldn't think she was a heroine if he had to live with her fits and starts" Cole who loved Phoebe for them, snapped. Proctor eyed him "Well she can be a heroine "Cole conceded, "but she is just bloody annoying about it."

"You are indeed soulmates" Proctor observed with a satanic smile. "This makes her a heroine Friend Belthezor" Proctor informed Cole, his voice satanic "No matter how hard it is for you to live with. No matter how much you put it aside."

Cole bit his lip. "I know Phoebe is a heroine" he conceded "I know it everyday when I see her try so hard to make a life together work with what I am. It is just …it's not something to make a life around. Being heroic." and then he frowned "and reminding her, can take me to some very bad places. I know Phoebe" he added.

"Perhaps but you cannot blame her for seeking reassurance of a certain part of her nature elsewhere.'" Proctor pointed out with a demonic smile "and you cannot blame Brother Therold for worshipping her for who she is. Especially when it gives him so much pleasure at no cost to you."

Cole took it in . He turned away then turned back "I still wish he would choose to worship some-one else's wife, or maybe find a real woman. Its unnatural you know being alone with all those cats."

"It's his nature to worship from afar" said Proctor said dryly "The sins of some demons are such they have no rewards of closer gratification, such as you and Arturo have earned.

"He waited a hell of a long time to find some-one to worship" Cole said.

'"He did once before" Proctor informed Cole.

"How did her husband react?" Cole muttered.

"Less than impressed with devotion of one of her monk like staff" Proctor mused, smiling at the memory. "Given the man was womaniser of the first order his jealousy was not without its amusing side. He pushed Therold into the Thames river once, and he was not a violent man."

"Therold annoyed him?" Cole asked.

"As I observed it yes" Proctor told him sneer in place and waited.

"Who?" asked Cole realising he was going to have to ask.

"Queen Catherine of England" Proctor sighed "The lady was in much danger through her marriage and Therold formed part of her entourage, disguised himself as a monk I believe, in order to be her champion; in order to protect the balance. It was felt at the time the preservation of her life was essential to the balance. It proved to be correct. It was a time of religious ... issues and witch burning. It was of great concern to Guardians."

"Never heard of her" muttered Cole.

"You should read history "Proctor informed Cole "King Charles Stuart's wife, 17th century. It was the time the Geztalt fell from grace "Proctor added "Not the least because of some surprising integrity on the part of her husband King Charles. It is generally believed Queen Catherine had some influence on him, his womanising ways not withstanding. "

"So she was a heroine" Cole snorted

"I believe in certain circumstances she could be described as such" Proctor considered the question. "Queen Catherine introduced tea to England" he added.

"I hate her" said Cole who had suffered through Therold's tea rituals.

"I do not thank her for it," agreed Proctor dryly.

"Phoebe is not unhappily married" Cole bit out. "Therold should leave her alone.

"He offers her no harm and perhaps" Proctor said carefully "Every heroine needs a champion."

"She had me" said Cole "irritated

"You're her husband" Proctor pointed out and he offered Queen Catherine no harm. He as devoted to Queen Catherine I recall. Concerned only with her well being"

"Well I'm not a philanderer "Cole bit out. "So Phoebe does not need him. She has a happy marriage."

"Queen Catherine's marriage was not unhappy. She just resented sharing the man with his mistresses. As I recall the King behaved very well to her in other respects, even taking considerable risks to protect her." said Proctor "and of course we got rid of the Geztalt for some time, no small thanks to the fact on one level the marriage had a certain success."

"And the Geztalt are now back" Cole nodded

"Exactly "said Proctor satanic sneer in place "You understand the point of my visit.

Cole took a deep breath "I do" he said.

"Then it is time for me to go" Proctor said standing up. He turned to the door and hesitated and then turned back.

"There is something else I can do for you Brother?" Cole asked.

Proctor hesitated then without a hint of any satanic sneer or smile almost hesitantly as if he had been leading up to the comment "I observe the spites have been using their magic with The Charmed Ones. And the witches have been indulging their fantasies."

"It's driving me crazy" Cole admitted "Not doing much for my brother in law Leo or…" he stopped "Paige's' boyfriend either." he said carefully.

"I have seen the results of their dances over a number of years" Proctor told Cole "San Francisco in the sixties, Chicago in the twenties. I did not observe their activities in the 19th century but I recall their efforts were rewarded in the French court I the 18ty century, and I remember Queen Catherine was one of their victims. Legends of the fantasies she indulged still persist"

'"Therold's paramour?" 'Cole asked surprised.

"Ah no "said Proctor shaking his head "The Russian Catherine, the one they called Great" Proctor explained.

Cole nodded.

"There were stories about her" Proctor told Cole "And a horse."

"Horse" said Cole trying to remove the image from his brain.

"Untrue I believe" said Proctor "But the lady's reputation gave it validity. I have seen that the magic of spites can be very powerful when used on females.'

"The females don't seem to mind" said Cole irritated

"That is what I have observed" said Proctor "And the spite magic is highly contagious" he added

"I've noticed Cole said between his teeth. "What is your point, Brother?"

"Francesca has visited you recently?" Proctor asked finally pushed into asking what he wanted to know.

''Yes" said Cole suspicious.

"In certain conditions all females, even sages are not invulnerable" Proctor said carefully.

"Mrs Rinaldi she was very interested in some of Phoebe's books" Cole said "The ones Phoebe likes. Impossible sex and situation, pretend historical garbage."

"I have seen them" said Proctor the watcher . He thought about it. "Francesca seems to have made herself,…unavailable " he mused.

"Hell you don't think she is holed up somewhere giggling over those books?" asked Cole.

Proctor looked at him. "That would be my conclusion" he said and laughed demonically.

Cole shuddered "God " said "Thinking of Francesca giggling over those books is like thinking of your parents having sex. Not… not something you want to think about, even if you know they had to have done it just to have you" he added.

Proctor managed to stop himself laughing "I am sure you have been confronted with the situation of one of your parents having sex."

"To often" Cole said frowning "if you knew my mother"

"I have had an acquaintance with the demon Elisheeva" said Proctor.

Cole stared at him "I don't need to know hat "he said shuddering.

"Alas " muttered Proctor "She apparently considered me below her standards Regardless of any attraction I had and I must admit at a level she is an attractive demon. It took some effort to remember I was being tempted and had a …. higher expectation and that I must resist" he said.

"Oh" said Cole thinking about It "I think My brother may have been lucky he was strong enough to resist"

"That was my conclusion" said Proctor dryly "I am gone brother" he said. He went to the door and stopped "Those books how bad are they?"

"Very" said Cole"

Proctor shook his head but his eyes lit up

"Be well "said Cole.


	21. Chapter 21

Leo finally had discovered the story of his daughter's adventures but had been stopped expressing his displeasure to Piper in the face of Glock's gracious acceptance of his thank you. Only Leo missed the twinkle in Glock's yellow eyes as he said it. Piper did not. She was well aware that Glock had stopped Leo haranguing her.

Piper and Leo had then bickered about whether she would go to a meeting of San Francisco Club owners association. "There will be women there" Leo pointed out.

"And I'll be one of them" Piper smirked.

"I don't like it" insisted Leo.

"Deal with it" Piper said heading into Cole and Phoebe's room to use their shower. "And fix the bathroom" she added.

In Piper's absence Leo had had a very harassed afternoon. He tried taking the kids to the park and Melinda screamed so badly for chocolate he had to bring her home. Then even with an offer of some help from Glock to provide extra muscle, he had not been able to completely fix the bathroom. And Melinda had continued to make his afternoon hell running away to find chocolate and Wyatt had added to the pain by screaming for attention and Pasty in trying to help fix the bathroom had broken his finger trying to screw something in magically.

Piper arrived home just in time to find Mark healing Patsy's finger as Leo thanked him profusely.

"Professional courtesy" Mark grinned to a clearly distressed Leo.

"I don't want to get you in trouble with the Elders" Leo told Mark gratefully "But if Piper finds out, I'll never be able to reason with her about the kids again."

"Piper knows." Piper said standing in the hallway her arms crossed and as she glared at both Mark and Leo. Glock who had snuck into the garden to smoke had slipped closer enough to observe the battle.

Mark not intimidated smiled gently and said "Piper I need to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked not giving ground. "You shouldn't be going out where other women are," Mark said softly "Elder's are getting concerned and I think they have a point."

"Ha" said Piper shifting her weight to a more assertive stance.

"Listen to Mark" said Leo.

"What exactly are you saying?" Piper demanded.

"I'm saying "Leo said crossing his arms and matching her mood 'that going to a meeting with women was plain stupid?"

"Why?" demanded Piper her tone dangerous.

"Because there were women there "Leo said, his voice straining to be reasonable "and you're contagious. You got caught in that spite dance yesterday and ever since you've been acting crazy."

"Phoebe and Paige are out there now and were out there yesterday." She said bluntly "Talk to them."

"I will to talk to them" Mark said, his voice very quiet. "But you're the sensible one. I thought you may help them see reason."

"I'm over it "said Piper "I had a small attack yesterday and it's gone."

"That's unlikely Piper "said Mark softly as he sat on the edge of the dining room table, knowing full well that Piper not telling him to get off was an indication of where her head was. "Unless something has happened to make you have a massive dose of reality."

Piper spun on him "There is nothing wrong with me" she insisted '"Look at Glock. Ask him.'

"Ask him what?" said Mark mildly.

"Whether he's been attacked, or harassed or in anyway violated when he was in the house alone with me." Piper snarled.

"No "said Glock moving closer before either Mark or Leo could say anything "I was not molested in any way whilst alone" and his trunk like nose twitched "I was as unviolated a s a guest could be."

Leo pursed his lips as he saw the soft wide eyed smile Piper flashed in Glock's direction.

"See" said Piper "I am not a magic typhoid Mary so stop acting like I am. And you can tell the Elder's that." she added

"If you read history, Typhoid Mary was not affected herself," Mark pointed out. "She merely infected everyone else."

"I hate history" said Piper recrossing her arms "and prove it."

"I know you hate history" Mark nodded refusing to be pushed "But history says spite midsummer magic is highly contagious and it looks like it's repeating itself."

"I think its just males confusing normal female sexuality with their fantasies" Piper insisted tapping her foot. "It frightens the hell out of you; that women have a sexual identity that does not depend on you," she added.

Leo and Mark exchanged glances.

"The Elders are right" Mark said softly "Another whitelighter, a female spoke to Noni last night and then visited a charge in Hobart Australia straight afterward"

"So" said Piper.

"There have been reports of orgies in the main city park" said Mark "She visited another charge in Amsterdam and the same thing. Orgy in a canal boat, and it's barely even 24 hours.'"

"Its Amsterdam and summer" said Piper scornfully "how can you tell it isn't normal?"

"It's the middle of winter in Hobart and it's the most southern part of Australia" Mark said quietly.

"See Piper" Leo insisted his irritation with her showing. "Mark's right. The three of you have been out there all day and look at the damage.'

"Oh for god's sake "snarled Piper. "A few women act like they enjoy sex in San Francisco and every male throws up his hands and starts screaming, evil plot, we can't keep the hussies under control." She glared at them. "Go on Leo tell me, you took the kids to the park. Were you attacked by over sexed mothers? Did Old Mrs James up the road rush out and try and haul you into her house and have her wicked way when you came up the street?" She smiled knowing she had won.

Leo and Mark exchanged exasperated glances but before Piper could gloat, the front door slammed and Cole his tie lose and crooked, his hair on end, threw his brief case as hard as he could on the floor.

"Bloody crazy women" he roared. "They're insane."

"Why if I may ask?'' said Glock when it became apparent after several seconds no-one else was going to ask.

"I went into Downtown Toys on the way home" Cole said, his voice only slightly short of hysteria.

"I told you, the kids want to see you not get toys" Leo said sanctimoniously.

Cole just glared at him. "You know the dumpy little shop assistant who always gives Melinda candy" he said.

"The little Chinese one who always says she wants ten kids of her own?" Piper asked.

"She's Vietnamese" Cole informed them.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked "Leo swore she was speaking Mandarin last time we were there."

"She told me she was Vietnamese" Cole said his voice getting angrier as Piper smiled. "As she was trying to rip my pants off, with the intention of me being the father of the first of her ten kids."

Leo and Mark and Piper just stared, Mark trying not to smile.

"Is this normal female behaviour here?" Glock asked. "I just wondered after last night" he said as Piper flushed.

"No" snapped Cole "the damned female. She locked the door" he said "if I hadn't been magic I' wouldn't have gotten away. I lost my best belt," he added

"See" said Leo turning to Piper.

"It proves nothing. He probably led her on, flirted a bit to get extra service" said Piper scornfully "and she probably batted her eyes at him and he imagined the rest. Men do that. There is no female fantasy plague going on," she insisted.

"Yeah" said Cole "Sure." He pulled his jacket apart. No belt. "And if nothing is happening why did that big butch looking woman at the gas station down the corner of the main road ask me to marry her when I filled up the car?"

'"She asked a man to marry her?" said Mark quietly, incredulous.

"I told her I was already married" Cole said still pissed.

"Good" said Leo

"And she said she had contacts who could fix that." Cole told them wringing his hands.'

'"She was probably joking" Piper said.

"Yeah "said Cole. "Joking like the two female cops who pulled me over for speeding when I wasn't and offered to let me off the two hundred bucks if I hopped into the back seat with them."

"When?" said Leo seriously concerned.

"When, just then" Cole screamed at him. "It going to cost me a two hundred dollar speeding ticket and they followed me home."

"Where are they?" Mark asked

"Sitting out the front?" said Cole still furious.

Leo went into the parlour and glanced out the window. "Still there "he said "How come Cole's getting attacked and I'm not?" he asked.

Piper drew a deep breath and avoided looking at the paunch Leo was developing from all her cooking "Downtown women are more aggressive" she said "And anyway I don't believe it. Cole's fantasising. Just like a man."

Mark smiled gently "It's unlikely Piper" he said.

"He's just being a man. Probably got nasty on the cops and they wanted to give him a scare." Piper insisted

Cole started to open his mouth when Marly the witch baby sitter who was in the Manorn to do her regular ironing shift came through carrying a pile of ironing.

Marly, an incredibly shy low level witch in her late forties, had always been terrified of any man even Leo, but after the magic eclipse something had clearly happened to her and that something was to do with Cole. Now she could never look at him without going completely crimson and licking her lips before she ran away from any room he was in.

This time, however when she saw him, she did not run. She stared at him and stoped cold. She went bright crimson and licked her lips but instead of running away she sighed loudly and murmured "So beautiful."

'"What is beautiful Marly?" Mark asked.

Marly had known Mark in his mortal life and he had been one of the few men who left her unintimidated enough to actually talk. She had finally got over the shock of seeing him at the manor as a whitelighter and whispered confidentially to him "Hair" she said. "Hair is beautiful."

"Hair" asked Mark surprised as unconsciously ran his hand through his receding sandy hair.

"'Down there" she sighed flicking a finger toward Cole's crutch.

Cole flushed red to the roots of his hair, as red as Marly's intense passionate face while Piper giggled and Glock bemused and amused watched the shy little witch.

Marly with a little whimper stepped toward Cole, and he, unconsciously, backed away and crashed into the doorway, stepping on a plastic truck that Pasty had left in the doorway. It smashed with a scrunch and Cole jumped and swore making Piper giggle more.

The doorbell rang while Marly singing 'All I have to do is dream' to herself, a dreamy expression on her face and her eyes bright lost in a fantasy world, meandered up the stairs with the ironing.

"I guess we have a problem," Piper finally conceded as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Cole said backing into the hallway away from the stairs as fast as he could.

Piper glanced at her watch "Cole" she started to say.

But he was already at the door.

'"He's going to regret that" Piper told Glock who quizzically put his head on the side.

Cole was regretting it before he opened the door. He recognised from the shadows, Leslie and Fern, the two witch daughters of a witch called Jade who had been lost in the fight with the warlock king Willem some months ago.

Jade's three witch daughters, and indeed her two sons had become a regular fixture at the manor since there mother's death. Paige had made an impulsive and rash promise to be there for Jade's daughters if anything happened to their mother never dreaming she would really be called upon.

When Jade was lost Paige kept her promise and was very glad she could because she was sorely needed. Jade's husband was not dealing well with his wife's loss and trying to keep his pressured job and raise 5 children on his own.

In a teary boozy session he had told Leo how he had always known it was a matter of time before Jade was lost, and yet he was totally unprepared to deal with it and in his depression he was having hard time being there for his children.

Crying in his beer, he had said he never realised how much Jade who did not have a job, had done to keep the family afloat, to get the kids to activities, keep the house and still fight evil. Miserably he had cried to Leo how he had sometimes resented that Jade did not have to go to work and had it easy at home. If only he had known.

Piper when Leo relayed this to her had been inclined to snort that men never realised that was exactly what it was raising a family; hard work and no eight hour days.

So the 5 children as well as dealing with the loss of their mother, were dealing with a distraught and depressed father and the changes in their lives and the insecurity of it.

Paige acted as big sister, being very careful on Phoebe's advice, not to play mother. She took over all the taxi runs, basketball matches for the two older girls, practice after school, and games on weekends, as well as gymnastics for the younger girl Charlie and also went on the car pool so both boys could hold their heads up, for football and baseball.

Paige was becoming quite the sporting big sister and quite often went to cheer the boys at baseball even when their father could take them or she was not the rostered driver for the car pool.

Phoebe gave her a great deal of advice about stage parents and winning through children which Paige mostly ignored when she yelled encouragement to the boys.

Apart from taking on taxi duties and allowing the children to feel they weren't poor orphans but were normal group who but held their share of the rosters, Paige was also finding she had to struggle with some real life or death issues with the three witch daughters. All three girls had some of their family's power to burn evil, with their eyes or in Leslie's case call on psychic connection to burst flame with her hand. The youngest daughter Charlie was showing signs of being the most powerful. Jade's coven was one often called on to aggressively fight warlocks.

In the last few years as Tempus had nearly lost control of the underworld, and the lower level demons ran amuck both Jade's mother an her sister and two nieces, all who had the power to destroy with fire had been lost. They were sorely missed in battle and the coven was looking to Jade's daughter to take their relatives' place.

Leslie simply did not want to fight and Paige was being very supportive, to help her find her own path. Charlie, on the other hand, could hardly wait to go to battle, she practised destroying everything she could with a spin from her eyes and read everything she could on lore and it took considerable effort from Paige and often all three Charmed Ones to dissuade her from actively seeking evil. She was handful and clever and had an over-developed sense of her destiny and her power.

Fern at 15 was fairly matter of fact about her destiny, but confessed to Paige she was frightened of facing warlocks and when she thought what had had happened to her family and was unsure she had the courage to fight and live as her mother had.

When she was not worrying about whether she wanted to be a witch, Fern was also a boy mad, anything in pants chaser and flirted of with every male she met, in an innocent and sweet way. She drooled over pop stars, TV stars, baseball players, snuck out to get autographs and was always falling on love with any boy in school who was more than a foot taller than her 5 feet.

However the crush of her crushes was Cole. From the time Phoebe had stopped her calling him Mr Turner, firmly saying his name was Cole, Fern was in love. She flushed, drooled and sighed over him, which made him just as uncomfortable as did Marly's besottedness.

Phoebe told Cole firmly that he had a responsibility to look after Fern, to help her and not embarrass her or make her feel foolish. It was perfectly natural, Phoebe told him for girls, to get crushes on men who were old enough to be their fathers especially in circumstances where things were so emotional after her mother's death and her own father was having trouble coping.

"I'm not just old enough to be her father" Cole moaned ''I'm old enough to be her great, great, great grandfather.'"

"She doesn't know that" Phoebe told him and warned him that the way he dealt with her crush, would affect her whole future relationships with men. Phoebe told Cole he must gently support Fern without letting her down, and without letting her do anything that would make her feel so foolish she would never recover from it, Cole held Fern's comfort with her own sexuality in his hands. Phoebe informed him.

"Thanks" he muttered "that helps."

"You don't believe me" Phoebe said "Look at Marly. I bet when she was a teenager some bastard hurt her, destroyed her self esteem so much, she has never been able to feel safe and trysting with a man. FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE. Do you want to do that to Fern?" she demanded.

"No" said Cole and manfully uncomfortable made an effort trying to keep it together in the face of Ferm's crush, no matter how she drooled, preened, flirted or tested her self with him."

As Fern and Leslie came into the Manor, Cole holding the door open and stepping back as far as he could so Fern could not touch him, muttered under his breath "OMG."

"Where's Paige?" asked Piper.

"She had to go to pick up some magazines" Leslie explained.

"OMG" said Mark softly.

"How was the game?" Piper asked "Paige took the girl's to their basketball match." Piper explained to the assembled males.

"Girl's basketball?" asked Leo.

Piper nodded.

"OMG" said Leo.

"Game was okay "said Leslie "Just realised how cool the coach for the Pearls is." she said, her eyes glazing over. "He's dreamy, sort of soft yet tough and he has the most beautiful hands. I just LOVE him to death." She sighed, a besotted dreamy expression on her face. "I want to be a Pearl" she told them.

"Pearl's never win" said Fern.

"Who cares" said Leslie dreamily.

"OMG" said Leo.

Cole leaving the door still open in his anxiety to get away, backed toward the living room as Fern drifting from the conversation stared at him, then like her sister, her eyes glazed over. She suddenly launched herself at Cole and he found himself being half strangled as she caught her arms around his neck and clutched her legs around his bum.

He tried to pull her arms free as Fern with her face in his muttered how much she loved him.

Mark and Leo and Piper and Glock watched the scene with various expressions of amusement, sympathy and irritation.

Finally in his best Source voice Cole roared at her "Get down. Right. This. Instant.

There was no mistaking his tone, even to a besotted teenager. Fern let go of him and slide to the floor, shrinking away in an embarrassed awkward ball, her face crumpling in tears "I hate you" she declared at Cole in between sobs. "Do you understand how much I hate you?"

Cole took a deep breath but before he could say anything, Phoebe, from the front door roared at him "You thoughtless miserable bastard."

"Phoebe" said Cole

She swept past him and caught Fern by the arm dragging her into the kitchen and Piper caught Leslie and followed.

Mark said quietly "I suppose I better go drag Paige away from whoever she is infecting." His face, grey eyes thoughtful, showed exactly how much he wanted to do this. "So what if she hates me. So what if she never speaks to me again. It's my duty." he said.

"Partner hates you for trying to help. Join the club" Leo said bitterly and glanced slightly at Glock who was watching the exchanges with a certain amusement. "I better go rescue the kids." he said.

Glock and Cole were left watching each other.

"How was your day?" Cole asked awkwardly.

"Less amusing than yours" Glock said his yellow eyes bright. "You were mistaken. The females here are far, far more …..aggressive than those in Burvjara."

"This damn spite thing has sort of…. removed all control explained.

"The war has done that for generations in Burvjara" Glock said dryly.

Cole was silent for a second recognising the truth of what Glock was saying. Finally he asked carefully "Piper behaved herself?"

"Piper was ... sweet" Glock answered just as carefully "And no she caused me no embarrassment or discomfort. The opposite." He said. Then he took a deep breath "Sweeter than your mate" he added, his yellow eyes meeting Cole's gaze.

"Piper isn't sweet "Cole said with a certain suspicion in his voice "You're not seeing Phoebe at her best "he added apologetically.

"Good" said Glock, then determinedly asked. "About Burvjara?"

"Something changing" Cole said "Something on the spirit winds. For better or worse I do not know. "

"Because of my absence?" Glock asked

"I think "Cole answered keeping his eyes on Glock's face. We need to let whatever is happening happen."

"We?" asked Glock.

"We" said Cole firmly. He took a deep breath "I don't wait well" he said "patience is not something that comes easily to me."

"We have much in common" Glock said dryly his skin darkening to a deep orange slightly.

Cole was uncomfortably silent, as Glock watched him wordlessly. Then both jumped as Phoebe came to the hall door and roared "Cole."

"What?" Cole asked turning to her.

"Get in here and spend some time with your kids" she ordered "and be really nice to Fern."

Phoebe spun on her heel and went back to the kitchen.

Glock's nose twitched.

"You're not seeing her at her best "Cole explained.

"I'm glad" said Glock.

…………………………………………………………………………………

In the great hall of the Geztalt the grey robed Faceless Ones sat in a not so relaxed circle around the Honoured One who remained ill at ease on the throne.

There was no large audience in the hall. The Geztalt were alone accept for guards, the odd servant cleaning and a few notaries and scribes in the far reaches of the hall, occupied in recording the deeds of the Geztalt in a manner which conveyed their importance and which would one day, the Geztalt believed, replace many of the entries of the Book of Deeds, the official record of the history of demondom, when the Geztalt finally controlled the source.

Several other minions were also occupied taking requests by demons for acceptance and audiences. Occasionally one of the Faceless Ones would glance at these as demons of all clans, hierarchies and genus overwhelmed by the authority of the hall and the glimpse of the Honoured One reverently and humbly asked for audience. The Faceless One would put its head on the side or flick a hand in a gesture of scorn.

Noticing the gesture, one of the scribes, a small monk like demon, hunched over the records and unnoticed scanned them to his own advantage. He wondered how much awe these demon minions would feel for the Geztalt be if they knew the impotency of the creature on the throne and or that the robes of the Faceless Ones hide petty and cowardly creatures of small stature.

The Faceless Ones talked among themselves confident in the security and safety of their throne room. They believed the awe in which they were held by other beings of evil and the belief they had created in their minions of their supremacy, as well as their vindictiveness about betrayal, were security enough in their vast hall. They spoke with a confidence that there was no creature present with the power to disturb them.

Normally their confidence would have been justified, accept this time they were unaware one of the meek little scribe busying itself among the dark robed servants, happened to be a demon guardian possessed of powers about which that the Geztalt could only dream.

Safe in its misplaced confidence that no creature more powerful than the Geztalt were in the Hall, one of the Faceless Ones leaned forward and said with irritation "We need to control the magic pole because once we control it we control how magic operates. And we need to control it soon."

"Because if we don't" said Another. "Good will control it."

"Or the Brotherhood may find a way" said Another.

"We should have already had the pole in our control" said Another peevishly while the Honoured One wriggled with boredom on his throne.

"What went wrong?" One demanded "We had the most powerful parties in our control and the soul of that damned fool leader, we were assured he had sold it."

"If we had that soul and he is dead, why isn't he rotting on the mores of hell awaiting our pleasure" snarled Another.

"Because he clearly betrayed us and reneged on our deal" said another wringing its hands in impotency that the lowly, uncivilised leader of warring tribal clan in Burvjara could have escaped the power of the Geztalt

"What was his name?" asked Another

"Glock" snarled One

"Satan spawn" muttered One "How did we come to ally with such a betrayer?"

"He was noted for his contempt of Good" said Another "and his discontent with their philosophy and their actions was well known. He fought those allied with Good on many occasions.'

"It was also noted" said Another "that he had the courage to act on his belief. But we only just discovered this."

"Why did we not know this, he was courageous?" demanded a Faceless One.

"Those who failed to inform us have been punished" said Another snorting. It shrugged "This Glock showed a reluctance to engage, "it explained "This Glock showed a resistance to war and a reluctance to kill or allow his followers kill that was easily interpreted as a lack…. of courage."

"And it was not?" asked Another.

"No. It was morality." snorted One. "A pure belief in justification and integrity." It spat the words out, while all the Faceless Ones shuddered.

"And he expected to win a war that way?" asked One in disbelief. "Why bother fighting if burdened by such stupidity?'

None of the Geztalt had an answer and the Honoured One on the throne examined his nails with interest.

"What does it matter he sold his soul to Good and they have it." snarled One.

"It has not encouraged the Burvjarians to fall into the hands of Good" smirked one "So that the scum's betrayal did no… good.""

The Faceless Ones shrugged.

"They seem undecided about fighting at all. It seems all the combatants are …. merged in …. grief for that shit Glock."

All the Faceless Ones snorted in disgust

"What did this Glock have they should mourn him?" asked One.

'"Guts" said Another scornfully "and perfidy."

"So no one has won, neither Good nor Evil?" asked One "Was it the Ogres interfering?" it asked.

"Ogres don't exist" smirked a Faceless One." If a power greater than all evil existed, we would know it. We would see it. It would rule us.'"

"Maybe it doesn't want to rule" said the Honoured One "It just wants to be more powerful."

The Faceless Ones ignored him as the scribbling scribe in the hall stopped writing for a second and looked up.

"The Burvjarians seem convinced the ogres came according to those demons who survived the massacre and it was certainly a great power" said Faceless One.

One of the Faceless Ones stopped and turned and called to the small scribe busily writing his lists " Scribe tell me " he called to the small scribe he noticed looking up" Tell me of the Ogres."

'The ogres are the great secret" said the small scribe carefully.

"Are you trying to tell me they exist?" demanded the Faceless One

The small scribe shrank smaller falling back on skills learned from generations of telling unpalatable news. "The myth of these greater powers has always been one of the ways of the great powers to control the minions " he said. " The existence or not of these is a secret known to the Great Powers and only they can tell us whether the myth or legend exists or not. Such knowledge is often the demonstration of the power and greatness."

The Faceless Ones were awkwardly silent and then turned from the scribe

"Then this thing that interfered is a minion of Good and a powerful one?" said a Faceless One finally.

"It sent Good away" said One

"A minion of the Brotherhood?" suggested Another.

"They aren't that powerful" sniffed Another

"We need to ensure we are more powerful, than either Good or the Brotherhood" said another. "And finish these battles quickly so we can rule."

"Damn it" said One "Why don't we just wipe out the cursed Burvjarians and control the thing ourselves?"

"When we rule, we will find a way to eliminate needing Burvjarians to access the magic' said Another.

"We need to" said Another "They are a cursed impossible race to manage?"

"You can conclude the inactivity in Burvjara will be sending Good into open confrontation" said One. "It makes sense to do it. After all they are sure to interpret the inactivity as consolidation with Evil rather than rejection of their assistance. It is their nature to assume those who are not with them are against them."

"Like us "said the Honoured one but was ignored.

"Have we the allies to fight full scale war with Good?" asked a Faceless One "as well as the Brotherhood.

"When we control the poll, we will control all magic" said One.

"Even if we can defeat Good in open battle the losses will be enormous." said one. "Will the minions be wiling to fight that much?"

"There are always more minions" shrugged ones "Flatter a few leaders, have a dinner, let "and it indicated the Honoured One sitting bored on the throne "call them friend, add some blackmail to the mix and we have all the minions we need to fight."

"Dinner, the word friend and blackmail, "smirked Another, "has never in the history of the eons, failed to provide allies to die for the Geztalt."

All the Faceless Ones laughed.

"And we know Good is never willing to sacrifice all its minions," said One

"Just enough of them for Good to get its own way" said Another.

"It will be bloody" said One'

"Good" laughed Another.

The small scribe sucked his breath as he listened and silently cursed Belthezor for his intervention.

"So if we will defeat Good and control the pole very soon, do we need to bother about the economic institutions in the other realms?" asked One "If we have the pole, is there any point in fighting there too and wasting all these resources on the Charmed Ones?"

"It matters about the control of major institutions in the central realms" said One "because the Brotherhood will gain control if we don't and you know Tempus obsession with economic and financial influence. If we control the pole but cannot control the places where Tempus seeks to promote evil then we risk the Brotherhood gaining so much influence that they are the ones who profit by out efforts in Burvjara not us."

"We are mindful of this" said a Faceless One irritated, "And we take precautions."

"The only precaution we need to take is get rid of the accursed Charmed Ones" snarled Another.

The small scribe busy with his books and stoped scribbling and this time not bothering to hide his interest.

"It nearly worked the other night, letting the Charmed Ones fight the Brotherhood" shrugged one.

"We should have got rid of both. Charmed Ones pushed the Brotherhood out of the institution, Brotherhood killed the Charmed Ones" muttered One viciously. "That was a good plan."

"Are we certain of the power of the Brotherhood when they cannot even defeat witches weakened to the point of impotence?" asked One

"Would have" said One "if that Cursed witch who plays on her Belthezor legend connections, had been as badly affected by the spites dance as they claimed."

"She should have been impotent," said Another. "Helpless, useless, killed by those damned Brotherhood bastards."

"The Brotherhood are more concerned about their own skins, than killing witches" said Another scornfully.

"That is what happens when you are stupid enough to confront the enemy yourself" said Another. "You become afraid to fight and destroy. You worry you will be killed and it makes you lose. If you don't care how many die in battle, then you continue to fight, regardless of the cost. If the Brotherhood had used Minions who could fight those accursed witches, one of our problems would have been solved."

'"The witches stopped them controlling that taxation system" said One.

"Like they did us" snarled Another 'But not at the cost of their own destruction."

"We've fixed that" said Another. "We will render that bitch, Belthezor's witch is that what they call her, totally impotent by her own fantasies and destroy her and her accursed sisters."

"I hate the way that bitch plays on legends to strike fear into minions" said Another. "Because if you think of it she is such a damned weak witch, and yet she survives and causes us pain."

"Maybe there is something in the legend?" said the Honoured One showing interest.

"And we will use the legend and her well known fancies to destroy her" said One.

"Tempus does not want vendettas on the Charmed Ones" said Another carefully. "And we are not yet strong enough to openly confront the anointed Source.

"We will destroy her legend and with luck she may accidentally fall but either way the Charmed Ones will be of no more concern and the pole will give us the power to control the institutions so the Brotherhood loses power," said One

"The bitch will die with her legend" smirked Another.

The Faceless Ones all laughed in satisfaction while The Honoured One on the throne, shifted uncomfortably and wriggled a foot as if trying to restore circulation.

In the Great Hall, hidden by the anonymous minions of the Faceless Ones, the small scribe listening suddenly snapped his quill in two and stood up. Barely bothering to bow to all the greater demons of the hierarchy, he fled the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day being Saturday, the Halliwell family was home. Piper and Leo slept late and Cole and Phoebe would have if kids had let them. Everyone was yawning over breakfast mostly because they had not slept much during the night. Mark had come to visit Paige and they could hear them arguing over her interests for a good part of the night. At least they had heard Paige arguing, Mark had just got quieter and quieter and not even whitelighter and demonic hearing could hear what he said, to Leo and Cole's disappointment. But every-one heard what Paige said. Phoebe whispered to Cole when unable to sleep and only able to use sex for so long to block the noise, she cuddled up to him enjoying the feel of his hand gently stroking her hair and her skin "I think they've passed the luminance stage and really hit the reality bit.' Need to prove it's really love. Like us."

"Spite attacks will do that" Cole whispered back idly rubbing his palm on her bare shoulder.

Paige did not make an appearance for breakfast and clearly Mark had left around dawn, when the shouting had finally stopped. Whether she was still looking at pictures or catching up on sleep no-one was game to find out.

Piper finally struggled downstairs, made a fuss of cooking pancakes for Glock, who instead of being embarrassed thanked her graciously and almost for him effusively which made Cole raise his eyebrows and Leo glare, and then swallow hard.

After breakfast on Piper's orders Phoebe was in charge of child entertainment. Phoebe not daring to argue took them into the yard while Cole pulled a pile of papers out of his briefcase and sat down in his corner in the conservatory, as close to the yard as possible, to pretend to work, but where he could rather enviously watch Phoebe and the children in the yard. Both cats were sleeping in the sun, Melinda was roaring around the yard on her bike, as a distraction to chocolate, Patsy was happily playing some form of whack the ball and magically retrieve it, which made his mother dream of a baseball career. Phoebe did her best to get Wyatt to crawl on a blanket and tried to get him to stand but he determinedly plonked on his behind and refused to move. Both Melinda and Patsy had done everything ahead of the regular baby milestones. Try as she might Phoebe could not get Wyatt to do anything ahead of schedule. He was not even that keen to crawl. He seemed to believe he was much better off being carried, letting some-one else do the work.

Glock after thanking Piper for the breakfast said he was going outside to smoke because he understood such habits were unwelcome in the realm. Phoebe, Cole and Leo waited for the explosion but instead Piper thanked him for his consideration and Leo once again frowned.

Glock seeing the children took himself as far away as he could and sat on a bench in a corner of the yard, smoking and seriously contemplating something that he did not wish to discuss.

Piper then headed upstairs to the attic where she said she had some things to do. Leo started to say she did not need to look up any strange magic creatures in the Book of Shadows.

Piper scornfully said she was planning on sewing. Phoebe and Cole exchanged glances and carefully shut up. For the rest the morning they were aware of the old sewing machine that Leo had found as a replacement for the Gram's one that Piper had once accidentally blown up, whirring away. Leo sucking his breath in hard, and went upstairs to continue fixing the plumbing in the main bathroom. The noise of the sewing machine was interspersed with bangs and crashes from the bathroom as Leo fixed the bathroom and worked out his frustrations.

As Glock smoked his pipe in the garden, Cole instead of working kept glancing at him.

"That's damned reckless" he told Phoebe when he went to the yard door.

Phoebe was sitting cross legged on the rug with Pookie stuck out in front of her played bounce baby with Wyatt

"You're complaining about some-one being reckless" Phoebe said in mock disbelief as she tried to encourage Wyatt to walk.

Cole grinned and went back and picked up a piece of paper. He worked for about two minutes before Phoebe glanced back in the conservatory and caught him watching her intently. His expression was one of concern, irritation and contemplation

"Its magic Cole "she said picking up on his thoughts. ". Female magic. And things are going to happen. It could be worse evil and you know it. I can't help it, neither can Paige. It's what we are."

"Mark may have something to say about that "Cole said grinning.

"Well you know Mark says" Phoebe giggled then she put her head on the side. "I understand about you when it's magic with you." she told Cole.

"Yeah that's why you vanquished me" Cole pointed out in reasonable voice "And divorced me," he added a touch bitterly.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him and went over to try and play with Patsy who pushed her away far more interested in his ball "He only wants me when he wants me" Phoebe sniffed.

"His mother's son" Cole shrugged. "Always wants it his way, regardless of what anyone else says." He smiled as he said it.

"I thought you said you would forgive me anything" she said avoiding admitting it. "I guess you were lying. I guess you don't love me "she added." If a man really loved a woman, he would care about her and not make her feel guilty from things out of her control, he would fuss her and tell her she is beautiful and he is so lucky to have her it does not matter what she does."

Cole groaned "We've had this conversation before" he told her "I'm only the real one."

"Nothing wrong with women having fantasies "Phoebe said chin up and cuddling Wyatt because her own son, clearly feeling no emotions from his parents that made his world vulnerable, much preferred to hit his ball. "No-more than any guy who looks at playboy" Phoebe sniffed at him "'or watches porn or sneaks looks at pictures of girls with big boobs and g strings.

Cole stood up and went out the door into the yard. He glanced down at her boobs "I don't do that "he said

Phoebe back on the rug with Wyatt in her lap looked up at him and almost shuddered with relief as she recognised the smile, the one that was hers. She swallowed and a shiver went through her body. She looked at him big brown eyes becoming moist Pookie thrust between them.

Cole bent down to clutch her arms, "Do you know what could have happened to you? He could have been a god damn demon. You could have been killed or raped or..." Phoebe just stared at him "Do you know ho lucky you were that guy was just an oversexed egotistical Neanderthal?" Cole demanded.

"But he had a great butt" Phoebe whispered and tears started to form. "I'm a witch Cole" she said "I can look after myself."

"He didn't know that" Cole muttered.

"If you were so concerned I needed protection why did you leave me alone with him" Phoebe demanded "Naked, well nearly naked." She put her head on the side, and smiled a little too smugly, knowing she had him. "What ever else I am, I am not a helpless female" she added.

"No" Cole sighed, shook his head and hauled her to his feet still clutching Wyatt and half shook her. Big eyes, softly taking in every part of his face, struggling to find her breath Phoebe burst into big sobs as she mouthed "I love you."

Cole would have answered but the sound of a shimmer stopped him and the demon guardian Therold, still in his scribe's robes, anxiously pulling at the collar, appeared. He was clearly agitated and coming out of the shimmer seeing Phoebe in tears and Cole ready to shake her, he came very near exploding in outrage.

Cole, seeing Therold and his peevish expression, tightened his grip on Phoebe's arms making her yelp as well as cry.

"You bruised me" she sobbed accusingly as Therold half lifted his hand, his face flushed with anger and then as Cole let his hands go on Phoebe's shoulders, fought to gain control of himself . In his high sing song voice Therold told Cole they needed to talk.

"Mrs Rinaldi" roared Cole coming into the conservatory. "What do you want?" he asked Therold bluntly.

"Francesca" hissed Therold in his high voice.

Glock at the far end of the yard, came up to the door and stood there, his yellow eyes narrowed, his expression enquiring.

Phoebe managed to swallow her sobs and politely introduced Glock to Therold earning a shuddering emotional smile from the guardian.

"Mrs Rinaldi" yelled Cole.

Patsy seeing some-one new and no-one immediately vanquishing them, pulled himself to his feet and toddled over to Therold, squeezing around Glock still standing in the doorway.

"Hello" Patsy said.

Therold did not notice him.

Patsy caught the front of Therold's robe and pulled hard. "Hello" he said determinedly.

Therold looked down and was caught between the effort of being nice to Cole's son and the pleasure at being recognised by the son of his beloved Phoebe. Cole, fearing his son was about to be ignored and hurt, narrowed his eyes and came close to raising his hand when Therold bent over and seriously shook Patsy's hand.

"Well met young man" Therold told Patsy who seemed satisfied because he toddled back to the yard and picked up his ball. Then he stopped and toddled back to his father clearly feeling the tension. Cole picked him up and Patsy startled to blow discontented raspberries.

"What do you want?" snarled Cole to Therold. "Mrs Rinaldi" he called exasperation in his voice.

Glock's nose twitched.

Therold reluctantly turned to Cole. "It is necessary to discuss Burvjara" he said "Francesca" he called.

Cole waved his hand in the direction of the living room. Phoebe was still clutching Wyatt and Melinda who had found both cats and was hugging them to her, pushed shyly against her. She smiled at Therold. Cole sucked his lip and caught his breath and Therold positively preened.

"You look beautiful' Therold breathed and Phoebe positively radiated approval at him.

Cole stalked into the living room followed by Glock.

Phoebe smiled at Therold, beautiful, tragically, tearfully and Therold seemed to have trouble breathing as the emotion caught him.

"Francesca "roared Cole

"I'm not going" Glock intervened crossing his arms as Therold stood watching Phoebe.

"Don't you dare" Cole told him "You may need to stop me tearing him apart."

Glock frowned at Phoebe.

"You're not seeing her at her best" Cole told him.

"I am glad" said Glock. He considered "I will do my best to stop you tearing him apart. If only because I need you to get me back to Burvjara."

Cole shook his head and glowered impatiently as Therold stood about a step from Phoebe staring into her eyes

"We've got some teabags" Cole called to Therold his voice nasty "Can Phoebe make you some tea? I'll tell her" he offered and watched with pleasure as Therold clearly struggled with the choice between teabags and Phoebe doing something for him.

Therold caught Cole's smirk and whined "Francesca" and reluctantly left Phoebe to follow Cole into the living room. Patsy wiggled and cried, not happy with the tension in the room, and Cole let him down to follow mom.

"Aren't you going to tell me I should not have brought Ashina Glock here? Cole asked petulantly.

"The guardian Belthezor understands his business" Therold replied in high sing song voice leaving Cole to swallow the biting retort he had on his lips. "And it appears his business has lead to the imminent danger of Burvjara becoming an open battle ground between Good and Evil."

Cole was left regretting he had lost the retort.

"How imminent?" demanded Glock.

"I have things to discuss with the guardian Belthezor "said Therold carefully to Glock but waved his hands as if shooing the tall Burvjarian from the room.

"I am not going" said Glock firmly.

"No" Cole agreed as Therold, accepting Glock's determination, nodded and Cole decided he disliked Therold more when he saw the best of him than when he saw the worst of him.

Cole sat on the edge of a table as Therold wandered around the room.

"I have been to the underworld" Therold said prissily.

Cole nodded.

"As you suspect the evil in Burvjara is not random," Therold said.

Cole nodded.

Glock uncrossed his arms and recrossed.

"Nothing unusual" Therold said. 'They want control of the pole and are perplexed that their alliance with Ashina Glock did not achieve it."

Glock stood upright. "If they had fought as I have fought," Glock said "they would know that allies are far more dangerous than enemies."

"I do not believe that the concept of fighting as you fight; of leading into battle and engaging, has occurred to the Geztalt" Therold said with sarcastic humour "In fact they feel such actions are the height of stupidity. They feel that war is a much more productive activity if it involves sacrificing minions, and does not endanger the progenitors.'

Glock, a leader who had faced the realities of combat as daily fact of life, just grunted.

Cole snorted loudly deciding he really dislike Therold when he was at his best. "Mrs Rinaldi" he roared and wandered around the room, needing to move.

Therold frowned at Cole rubbing his hands. "And Belthezor's intervention several cycles ago, "Therold explained "has caused no end of consternation. They have concluded that ogres do not exist so Friend Belthezor's intervention was declaration of open warfare by Good." He squeaked severely eyeing Cole who glowered back. "Francesca" whined Therold.

"The Geztalt believe they can control the Burvjarians if they defeat Good comprehensively no matter the cost" Therold added

"They misunderstood their Burvjarian if they thought that "Cole said as Glock 's face twisted.

"My experience of war is that unless you can annihilate an enemy in battle" Glock said "such victories simply expand the terms of conflict. Do not Good have resources outside Burvjara? A loss in battle there will simply make them choose another battleground, and fight more ferociously. At least that is what the history of Burvjara has taught me" his said his skin going a darker orange.

"I bow to your wisdom, Ashina Glock" Therold said bowed slightly.

Cole decided he hated Therold when he was at his best.

"So Friend Belthezor must find a way to stop this battle" Therold said in his high squeak.

"Mrs Rinaldi" roared Cole. When no orbs sounded, he took a deep breath "Are you really sure the Geztalt will turn this into a bloody confrontation between all of Good and Evil. Tempus may have something to say about them leading the battle.'

Before Therold could continue they were interrupted by Phoebe coming in with a tray and tea pot complete with Grams best tea cosy and followed by Leo still wearing a tool belt.

"What?" said Cole irritably.

"I thought you should return Therold's hospitality" Phoebe smiled all good wife. "Not that I could make tea anything like you can" she told Therold, "but I can do my best "she said sweetly.

Therold blushed red, his balding scalp going as red as his face.

"What are you doing here?" Cole hissed at Leo.

"Even I could feel the spirit winds getting a force 10 gale" Leo whispered. "Thought some guide had better be here."

Cole rolled his eyes while Therold all but shook as he accepted tea from Phoebe.

"If I vanquished you for those thoughts there are many that would call it justice" muttered Cole and Therold flushed.

"Cole" said Leo.

"Cole" said Phoebe who offered tea to Glock who shook his head. "Help yourself to tea "she told Cole who ground his teeth.

"Francesca" called Leo as Phoebe with a smug grin at Cole took the tray away.

"Geztalt do not care what the cost is in blood" Therold said. "Always more minions" he quoted. "And they need to assert themselves to eliminate the Brotherhood influence of Tempus. War is always good for business. This is why they invade the financial institutions of the realms, to ensure the Brotherhood do not gain from the Geztalt wars."

"Brotherhood?" asked Glock

"Demon opposition" Cole explained. "Burvjara is not the only place that has clan warfare and unholy alliances."

Glock almost smiled "I have never been approached by these demons. Brotherhood are they lesser demons?'"

"Brotherhood don't know how to win Burvjara, so wont try" Cole explained a touch defensively "The Brotherhood fight with ... warriors not fodder and Burvjara is a war that requires numbers dead. The Brotherhood survive on their cleverness. They are not willing to fight such battles, to be vanquished so their masters can be rewarded."

"Cole used to be part of the Brotherhood" Leo explained and Glock's nose twitched.

"I do not see how this will end without an open confrontation between Good and Evil" Therold said.

"Didn't you say there was a prediction it does end" Cole asked touchily "something I do ends it."

"Then do it," ordered Therold.

"As your colleague says" Glock told Cole dryly his skin going more orange. "And take me back."

"Not yet" insisted Cole. "I cannot, I must not."

Glock drew a tight breath and his skin became very dark orange.

"Why not?" demanded Therold his high voice almost a whine. "Why do you refuse to do anything. Belthezor you have the responsibility, the call on the winds."

"Cole isn't refusing to do what he must do to end the war" Leo interrupted. "He was talking about taking Glock back to Burvjara.

"Belthezor is not offering any evidence of doing anything," Therold pointed out, flexing his fingers as if he regretted not being able to sue them

"Cole needs to think what he is going to do" Leo explained.

"Francesca" called Cole pushed.

"Francesca" called Therold loudly.

"Francesca" called Leo.

Glock's nose twitched.

Leo looking concerned, Therold peeved and Cole pissed stood in triangle, neither guardian was prepared to give ground, while Glock observed with interest the ebb and flow of the battle.

"Francesca" called Leo.

Therold and Cole eyed his each other off.

"This needs to end" Leo finally said stepping between them. Both guardians eyed him dangerously, as Leo determinedly stood his ground.

Then they all jumped as orbs sounded and a very annoyed looking Francesca appeared. Her whitelighter robe was crooked around her as if she had just dragged it on and her pepper and salt pony tail was falling out of its band as if she pulled her hair into ponytail without combing her it or looking in a mirror.

"That damned ringing is as annoying as hell" Francesca told them. "Impossible to ignore."

Leo and Cole exchanged bemused glances

"I think it's meant to be" Leo replied as Cole and Therold moved to opposite corners of the room.

"Thank you Leo" Francesca said pointedly. She pondered Therold and Cole standing opposite each other, confrontation seething out of them.

Leo shrugged awkwardly "They won't listen to me" he said nodding his head toward them.

"Then it is unlikely they will listen to me either " Francesca told Leo. " Which means don't waste your advice on them. What's the problem?" she asked hands on hips as Therold pressed his lips and crossed his hands defensively and Cole swung his arms fingers curling.

"The balance is out in Burvjara and Belthezor procrastinates" said Therold.

''He has been known to do that" Francesca agreed.

Therold glared at Cole. "Open confrontation between the powers is probable" he said. "Whatever the cost to Burvjara." he said. "Thanks to Belthezor."

Glock's nose twitched and his skin became deep, deep orange.

"Why are you here? "Francesca asked choosing not to answer Therold.

Leo looked at Francesca "They need some-one between them." he told her. "This was getting out of hand."

Francesca cocked her head. "Just once would it be unreasonable to expect one or both of them to behave as…. Guardians, to act without a referee." Francesca glowered at Cole and Therold who were to busy staring each other down

"They need some balance between them." Leo said "And I don't think I have that sort of wisdom. I'm not you."

Francesca drew a deep breath "They should be able to manage their affairs without you, me any-one moderating.

"They clearly cannot " said Leo "And if spite magic can keep you away and lead to this sort of estrangement, maybe they are more dangerous than Geztalt and Brotherhood and all the higher level demons."

Francesca flicked her crooked pony tail then put her hand up to straighten it "Point taken Leo" she said finally. "I will listen to the bells from now on." She turned to Cole and Therold "What happens to Burvjara in all this?"

"Better Burvjara controls its own destiny" said Glock who had been watching this exchange.

"That would be the best option "Therold agreed "But some-one will pay the cost and he squarely met Glock's eyes.

Glock nodded slightly then turned away.

Cole decided he truly hated Therold when he was being wise.

"Why is open confrontation probable?" asked Francesca.

"Because since Ashina Glock's absence the Burvjarians seem unwilling to go into combat and both sides seem to believe the reason is an alliance with the other."

"Could some-one suggest to Good and Evil this is not the case?" Francesca asked.

"You could" said Cole "You could try with Good. Unless something better comes along to take your fantasy." He added taking out his displeasure with Therold on her.

"You're a nasty little boy aren't you Cole?" Francesca said severely. "And we have previously discussed why Good won't listen to me."

Cole swallowed as she gave him the evil eye.

"Want me to try "Leo offered and his voice quavered at his audacity.

"Thank you Leo" Francesca said genuinely. Leo flushed.

"Will they listen to Durand's guide and a failed whitelighter?" Therold asked and Leo flushed.

Cole glowered at Therold and curled his fingers.

"Probably not" Francesca said bluntly before Cole could say anything. "Any more than they will listen to me. But we need the moral high ground of having asked. When more direct responses are necessary."

"What direct responses?" asked Glock and frowned as both Cole and Therold shrugged.

"I will contact evil" Therold said, "But I doubt they will listen. My brother Belthezor "and he struggled with the words "needs to go to Burvjara and assess the situation and what it requires to end this battle."

"I'll go in the morning" Cole said firmly.

Glock bit his lip and Therold glared,

"I know my business "Cole said "There is no place for the guardian Belthezor in Burvjara at his minute. I know it" he added refusing to give ground, legs apart feet braced as he squared off against Cole.

"You may stop the changes if you go now" Therold told him petulantly.

"I am not certain that is a good thing" Cole replied seriously while Therold fidgeted, rocking from foot to foot, his hand curled.

"The balance is out and Cole must put it back at his choosing. Its his business Therold "Francesca said schoolmarm while Therold pursed his lips

"Hi Francesca" said Phoebe coming back, "You want more tea" she asked Therold.

"By the way Belthezor there is something you must know," Therold started to say, his expression one of some-one who hated himself for speaking. "We need to speak alone."

"No" snapped Francesca and Leo together.

Therold rubbed his hands and glanced toward Phoebe.

"You can threaten me in front of Phoebe" Cole drawled.

"Cole" said Phoebe and Francesca

Therold made his decision. "Phoebe I don't want to alarm you" he said and to her surprise gently reached for her hand, causing Phoebe to blush and preen. And Cole to glower.

"You can tell me" Phoebe said fluttering big brown eyes at him.

Therold swallowed and summoned his courage. "You are in great danger from the Geztalt" he announced and put an arm near her as if he thought she might faint.

"Cole" said Francesca as Cole stepped forward.

Cole caught his breath then managed a good imitation of a careless shrug "She's always in danger from some demon.'" he said.

Therold looked like he could not believe it . "I said she was in danger, GRAVE danger" he said his voice getting squeaky from concern "the Geztalt have plan to stop her. They BLAME her, hold HER responsible for the failures against the Brotherhood holdings."

"Well from experience I guess whatever they do will'll fail "Cole said disinterested "Unless it involves sex?" he asked nastily and as Phoebe stamped her foot added "Then it just might work at the moment."

"Cole" said Francesca and Leo as Therold nearly exploded.

"That's not very fair to Paige and Piper" Leo commented. 'Maybe some-one should explain to the demons about the Power of Three."

"Leo" said Francesca.

Phoebe gently touched Therold's arm "I know how to fight demons" she said "And I'm lucky."

"You don't understand the gravity "Therold told her flushing red again.

"Demons are always bitching about Phoebe and Charmed Sisters "Leo explained. It comes with the territory of being the most powerful witches in the realm. It's easier to focus on a specific enemy than look to themselves to find their failures."

Phoebe smiled 'Leo's right." she said

"Francesca" appealed Therold, clearly unable to accept his beloved in any danger "the Geztalt have targeted Phoebe, specifically."

"Then god help the Geztalt "said Francesca firmly and Phoebe smiled a trifle smugly.

"I do understand " Phoebe said gently to Therold her hand on his arm while Cole snorted "but I'm beholden to you for your concern" and reached up to kiss Therold's cheek.

As Cole took another deep breath, Francesca interrupted "Go Therold" she ordered. '"Go now" she ordered as Therold started to hiss.

Therold hesitated again, clearly torn about defending his beloved and confronting an angry husband in front of Francesca.

"I will be fine" Phoebe assured him "I now how to defeat demons." And she smiled, her eyes big and brown and warm

"So beautiful" murmured Therold

"Go" said Francesca and Cole.

Therold finally shimmered as Phoebe watched the space he had been in with something like a very smug smile.

Cole started to step toward her his hand out

"Go and get ready for Burvjara" Francesca ordered him.

"I have to finish up some law stuff" Cole muttered but put his hand down.

"Then do it "said Francesca, head on the side, not taking her eyes of him.

Cole stood his ground for abut five seconds, before conceding with a shrug.

"And don't take any of my stuff you Burvjara" Leo ordered as Cole sauntered back to the conservatory.

Cole smirked and Glock, shaking his head but finding nothing to say, returned to the yard banging his pockets for his pipe, his expression dark.

Phoebe watched Cole seat himself in his corner and pick up a piece of paper, enjoying herself.

"And you Miss Phoebe "Francesca said turning to her "You need a hobby, a passion that does not involve sex."

"What? said Phoebe.

"Knitting, tapestry, reading, pottery, children's theatre "Francesca told her firmly. "Anything that takes your mind of sex."

Only as she said it her attention was distracted and she walked past Phoebe into the conservatory to stop at the bookcase and concentrate on the more lurid titles there.

Phoebe stood and watched her as Francesca finally orbed clutching five more of Phoebe's books.

"Back at you" Phoebe muttered.

The manor settled down for the rest of the day, with Phoebe playing with kids, Paige locked in her room until she against all orders not to, went the Charley's gymnastics contest and Piper sewed in the attic and Leo continued banging in the upstairs bathroom. Cole worked all day, resisting pushing from Glock and said he was going to Burvjara in the morning because he felt strongly that time was something they needed.

Glock finally nodded and spent the rest of the morning sitting in the yard smoking and watching his green surroundings with an expression of helplessness that being lost in an alien realm could cause. After lunch he offered to help Leo fix the bathroom, and between them they managed to replace the main pipes, because Glock could see a way of loosening the connections without destroying the wall supports.

"I have had time to consider the problem" he explained to Leo.

At three o'clock in the morning, Phoebe lay on her back in bed. Pookie was a bit of a weight lying on her back, and pressing on her bladder but she did not want to move. For the last couple of nights, ever since what she called her little misadventure with John Cotton, Cole had been quite determinedly possessive and if she moved he was instantly awake asking her what she was doing. He was sleeping on his side with his arm lying heavily across her breasts as if he was keeping a firm hold on her.

Phoebe had been awake since two o'clock when she had heard both Wyatt and Patsy whimpering. She immediately thought of teething, praying right in the middle of all this Patsy was not getting another tooth through. As she moved Cole had woken up and caught her arm

"Where are you going?" he asked wide awake, and she guessed ready for action.

Phoebe explained about the noise and Cole had nodded and let her go but was sitting back against the pillows waiting when she returned.

"Teething" she explained.

Cole half groaned.

"Wyatt" she said "Patsy was just doing the empathy bit. Wyatt's not too bad. I put some soothers on it."

"Good "Cole had said still sitting up. Phoebe shook her head and went into the bathroom and he was still watching when she returned and only went to sleep again when she was securely in bed, his arm across her. It was not a particularly warm night, some sea mist was about but Pookie was keeping her so warm, she only had one light blanket over her, which Cole tucked tightly over her. Phoebe got the distinct impression that if he could have Cole would have swaddled her down so she couldn't move without him letting her.

Phoebe cursed herself and cursed the spites and cursed demons, and none of it made her feel any better. Hormones were doing horrible things to her. They were also adding to the heat and she carefully pushed the one light blanket off her but still felt Cole tighten his arm over her.

Lying awake, hot and uncomfortable, Phoebe decided it wasn't fair, bloody demons making her sweat on any arse but the one that was legally and morally available to her. And it did not help the number of times that she had noticed in the last couple of days, females of all ages and descriptions sweating over that arse, when it was not available to anyone but her.

Pookie was putting pressure on her bladder again so she ever so slowly moved to the edge of the bed. She only just swung her legs over the edge when Cole caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" he murmured sleepily

Phoebe ground her teeth and all she got from him was a deep chuckle. She snatched her arm away from him and went into the ensuite, deliberately taking her time, examining her face in the mirror and even checking to see whether her legs needed waxing before she finally redid her face with special night cream, and finally a little more greasy than before, went back to bed. Cole was lying on his back completely awake again and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"How long is his going to last?" she demanded.

"Quite a while" Cole told her calmly and she knew he wasn't lying.

"You're not jealous" she said and it was a statement not a question.

"No" he agreed. "Pissed. Don't like other… males poaching on my property. I'm a male" he added.

"One day you will have to worry about some-one who is really competition" she told him primly and then as his face contorted, she caught her hand over her mouth.

"I was just being bitchy" she said contrite "I didn't mean that."

"No "he agreed. "You never do mean it when the truth comes out. It just comes out."

"Well it's not the truth" she told him "because there isn't any-one like you."

He laughed

"But" she continued "You know you could get a bit jealous, instead of just being possessive."

''You don't want me jealous" Cole told her "You really don't want that. Trust me."

She was silent.

"I know how to protect my own," he told her. "That's a promise."

"Well watching everything I do at night, keeping track of wherever I am, isn't the way to protect your own" she answered bluntly.

'"That's just to piss you off" he conceded. And Phoebe knew he wasn't lying this time either.

"So I'm yours no matter what?" she asked.

"Mm" Cole muttered getting sleepy. "Turn over" he ordered her.

Phoebe contrarily lay on her back so Cole rolled her on her side and cuddled against her, his arm across her breasts and Pookie. She thought of resisting but gave up the idea because she suspected he might enjoy it. A few minutes later from his even breathing she realised he was asleep and sighed not sure whether to be annoyed or pleased he was so possessive, refusing to give her an inch.

Cole breathed softly against her shoulder and she put her hand behind her head to touch his face. Then she shut her eyes and snuggled trying to sleep and safe in his arms, assured she would never lose Cole, she began to fanaticise about a man who had all the best of Cole. But one who did everything she wanted, agreed with everything she said, assured her she was perfect, never criticised her, and was clearly besotted with her. She pondered whether Therold's devotion would make him the perfect fantasy\, but she suspected that Therold would not easily deal with his idol having feet of clay, and beside her fantasy man had to be at least physically attractive.

Her thoughts turned to the Gorgeous George, and she smiled to herself as her hormones went into action and her body tingled. Locked in a delicious fantasy about a man who was a perfect lover, gave her everything she wanted, never argued and was as attractive as hell , Phoebe finally fell asleep, a vision of Gorgeous blond sexy George the last thing she remembered.

………………………………………………………………………………

**One's real life is often the life that one does not lead. **

**Oscar Wilde,**


	23. Chapter 23

**Experience is the name everyone gives to their mist**

**Oscar Wilde, Lady Windermere's Fan, 1892, Act III**

Cole shimmered into a cave in Burvjara as close as he dared to an area where a number of bands of Burvjarians were often encamped, but in order to keep them safe from his magic, and keep his presence quiet, he still had a very long walk to reach them. He had manufactured himself something he hoped was a reasonable facsimile of the Burvjarian robe. However as he had no real understanding of the Burvjarians' complicated systems of recognition through colour and shape of their robes, and Glock had with a wry smile, chosen not to enlighten him, he doubted that it would pass even a minute examination close up. Although, he hoped, it might help him pass for Burvjarian at a distance, if he was seen during his long walk and allow him to see those things he had come to see. He pulled the hood close around him, but it was cold and not even a woollen cap and Leo's old fisherman's jumper, the one Leo kept for winter yard use, and Cole had appropriated as a last minute addition to his trip, completely protected Cole from the cold.

He smiled to himself as he set off for the long walk across Burvjara. Leo was going to be furious at the appropriation of the almost certain to be destroyed sweater. But what could Cole say. The robe did not seem as warm as he thought it would be, the sweater was still in the laundry basket from some months ago because it needed darning and he was tempted. Besides he reasoned, taking the sweater to Burvjara would simply save Piper having to darn it. Although Cole had a fair certainty that Leo would not appreciate Cole's concern for Piper.

Cole was in a different part of the realm than his previous visit, but he did not expect to see much difference to the other place. Burvjara was a devastated realm where ever you went. The air was putrid and stale, from the cycles and cycles of waste from lethal weapons and the destruction of everything around, although as the landscape resembled uninhabitable craters, it was hard to believe that anything had ever once existed there. He curled his lips at the putrid smell of decay and then Cole frowned because normally the stench of the war covered the smell of decay in Burvjara.

After a second's hesitation he careful raised a small magic fire on the end of his finger, testing the air for its reaction to magic because after all the years of war the atmosphere of Burvjara was dangerous to use lethal magic. He waited for the explosion but although the air around crackled and burnt for a few seconds, the explosion fizzled out.

"Hmm" he said out loud and then pulled the hood further around him, set out across the barren landscape.

He walked on following a shemlin track which was the name the Burvjarians gave to creatures that to Cole looked something like a cross between a pig and a rat. Surefootedness and cunning, with an ability to absorb magic due to some no longer understood connection to Burvjara magic pole, shemlins had somehow survived the carnage of the land in which they lived.

Either side of the track the rock had splintered into small sharp shards, turned brittle by the years of blasting a round it. However instead of the brilliant orange rock that reflected the residue of weapons which was what Cole usually saw in Burvjara parts of it were starting to fade into a milder colour. Pondering why this was happening and not watching where he was going Cole tripped and fell to his knees. As he stood up he realised he had tripped over a small clump of blue weed struggling to exist in the burnt orange rock.

He walked on, noticing as he walked that versions of blue weeds and one instance something that looked almost like grass were struggling to grow in the devastated landscape. Three times he had to scramble off the tracks to avoid the solid bodies of the shemlin hungrily feeding on the emerging weeds and unwilling to move away. Cole was surprised because he had a memory of some one telling him that the animals were notoriously sensitive to the stench of weapons residue and as one of the few prey animals of Burvjarian warriors their disappearance from areas where the wars were strongest was frequently one of the reasons the wars stopped as fighting Burvjarians ran out of food supply.

The shemlin presence in the area confirmed for Cole that for some reason the fighting had been slow in these parts for a period of time and the amount of change he was seeing indicated the period coincided with his last visit. He walked on then stopped and sniffed then laughed at himself. Without a doubt the air was stale not burnt. He risked another small fireball in his hand waiting for the ignition of the air around him but as before the air around did nothing but fizzle and crack. Cole wondered if the Burvjarians had left the area and pursed his lips concerned about what had driven them out.

He walked on and many, many strides further on the track became very steep. He found himself looking down a deep gorge which was full of water, ugly green yellow water that was foaming a slimy green as it gushed on. In previous visits Cole had looked at the ruined desert landscape and wondered apart from the pole why anyone would live here. But combatants over their fire one night and predisposed to talk to forget the cold had told him the land in times gone by had been very fertile. A paradise

They told him it was subject to huge flooding rain every so often and this rain filled gorges and natural lakes. In the early days, in times of peace these natural dams had been used to irrigate, the magic of the pole was used to work the land and it had plentifully produced quick growing crops, gardens, fruit and timber. It was a great land they had told Cole with pride, almost as if they did not understand that the futility of their wars had destroyed it. He had been extremely angry at their pride he recalled.

The roaring, murky running water swirling with almost green foam, below him Cole knew would be polluted from the putrid air the rain had fallen through. But as he sniffed, he realised that the reason the air n had ever so slightly cleaned from the poisonous residue of weapons was the rain.

As Cole climbed another hill he became aware of several tall plants with long sweeping fonds. The plants were blue, as he had been told the landscape of Burvjara once was,. They had been seeded by the rain and they were growing over the lower slopes. Their size told Cole the rain that had turned the gorge in a roaring river must have happened almost immediately after he had taken Glock from the realm.

"Hmm" he said to himself.

On the rare times it did rain now Burvjarians did not usually fight. It became a farce Glock had once told him with wry amusement so Cole surmised the fighting had stopped almost immediately, which was usual but it appeared, in the part of the realm he was crossing the fighting had not restarted

Therefore no Burvjarians, combatants, female or offspring would be in the area he concluded and began to look for some place he could safely shimmer without damaging the fragile regrowth. He had to walk some time to up the shemlin path, where he spied a cave opening near the top of the rises. Then from the highest point of the path he stopped very surprised as he overlooked one of the once fertile plains. Far below him he could see three encampments. All three encampment were just at the ideal distance from each other to assert their solidarity, avoid confrontation and keep a careful eye on the activities of the enemy.

The encampments had cloth roofs stretched over the rocks, a sure sign they had been there for some time. Close by the encampments were a few small lots, looking misty blue in the distance, small fertile plots set up at distances from each other encampment but close to the water. It appeared the Burvjarians had taken the opportunity of a lull in war to plant a few seeds and collect a crop of the rice like grain that was often their chief form of sustenance.

Cole shook his head wondering what had changed and why these groups were showing evidence of living without direct confrontation while showing no signs of any unity or alliance.

He moving down to the plain, creeping along a shemlin path, wondering if he had just by luck stumbled onto a group of non combatants. However as he came close to a natural lake which was collecting water from the gorge, he arrived at a small plot where several Burvjarians were obviously watering their crop, lowering leather buckets on long ropes into the deep water. It was obvious that these were the war hardened combatant Cole was used to meeting in Burvjara. All were clad in their long robes and carried weapons and the females all had the sword like weapons they used for protection, and as Cole had found to his dismay wielded, with deadly force.

The Burvjarians were always philosophical about the appearance of Others, cynically welcoming them and then accepting with contempt or amusement or irritation, their arguments, gifts or promises. They rarely turned on Others but treated them with a fatalistic courtesy, a Burvjarian trait which had left Cole frustrated in his attempts to separate them from the interference of outsiders.

He therefore confidently approached the group of males pulling water from the gorge and pouring it into containers which the females carried. One of the females saw him, and without hesitation drew her sword without letting go the water carrier she balanced on her shoulders. She brandished the sword at him while the males turned at her call.

Cole held up his hands and approached showing he was unarmed. The female spat at him and swung the sword threateningly. Cole stopped surprised. Her reaction startled him, but not as much as the reaction of the males, pulling water. Two held the water while the other slung his weapon from his shoulder and with the deliberateness of veteran combatant pointed it straight at Cole and fired. Almost any demon have been on his way to the wasteland from the damage the weapon did and indeed many of the orders of Good, witches for example, would have suffered a similar fate.

Cole he received a massive acid burning hole in his chest as the Burvjarian went rigid with disgust

"Be gone Ogre" the combatant roared and aimed his weapon at Cole's head.

Cole with no choices of shimmering could do nothing but lift his hand taking the brunt of the fire and leaving a huge gap in it, with more acid dripping. He backed away as the ground burnt with the acid while they fired at him. When he was far enough away he put up the least shield powerful he could so the weapons bounced off. The explosion was large, lighting the air between Cole and the Burvjarians but he wondered if he was imagining it or the explosion was smaller than he expected. He used the cover to speed himself away where dripping acid he finally scrambled over some rocks on and was able to put safe enough distance between him and the Burvjarians. The males stood weapons aimed at the spot where he had been, their bodies rigid while the female sheathed her sword without losing any of the water balanced on her back.

Cole's demonic hearing allowed him to listen to her as she spate a stream of invective about what she thought of any Others; demons, Good and ogres who came to claim they arbitrated for the justice of Burvjarians and then killed the most noble of them, the only real hope for Burvjara.

"We don't know that is the one who killed Glock" one of the males pointed out as he slung his weapon back. "Others have come claiming to be powerful ogres, like the demon bastard that killed Glock and then been revealed as just demon bastards." He spat on the ground and ground his boot into the earth as if he was enjoying the thought of grinding an ogre or demon.

"The one that killed Glock claimed friendship and knew the Burvjarians" said the female "that one used the symbols only a leader as decent as Glock would have taught him. Glock taught the one who killed him how to be Burvjarian.'" The female spat on the ground again.

"Glock's decency made him to trusting" agreed one of the males "But it is hard to fault his memory for that."

"No" snorted the female "But even the greatest of us have our failing. Even if it was being to trusting."

Cole took a deep breath and snuck away shaking his head. He moved away, the earth burning with small explosions as his dripping acid blood hit the ground. Was it his imagination or were the explosions slightly smaller than he expected too?

He finally found a shallow cave hidden by rocks where he could regenerate the damage done. His body fizzled as it healed and he smiled wryly. The cave lit up with fire as his magic worked. Finally the burning in the air subsided, and noting the damage done to Leo's sweater and grinning to himself, he sat taking deep breaths. He pulled the small food parcel from the bag he carried, eating an orange and couple of peaches that he was part of the food he had put in his pack when he left the manor while he contemplated the changes in Burvjara.

He threw down the orange peel outside the cave and spat he pips out, and dropped the peach stones, wondered if he should pick them up, then shrugged. Nothing alien would grow in this land. And then he jumped as he heard Burvjarians near and only just managed to slip out of the cave and hastily climb over the rocks to hide as he spied them searching near and in the caves. These combatants knew where to look for ogres

Cole recognised the leader as the one who had fired on him and he was accompanied by several others.

"This was where the light was, the fire" said one "are you sure it was an Ogre?

"It was wearing some mock robes and I fired 4 rounds into it and it stood spitting fire and laughing at me" snarled the Burvjarian who had fire at Cole

"Are you sure you didn't miss?" said another with a scornful snort.

"You want to find out how straight I aim?" snarled the Burvjarian who had shot at Cole.

"Be careful" warned another.

Cole squinted as he watched them. He always had difficulty recognising the various clan insignia that seemed so obvious to the Burvjarians so he was not completely certain but he suspected that the difference in the dyes in their robes indicated these combatants were opposing warriors and he wondered.

The Burvjarians continued to beat about looking for him.

'This is not good" muttered one as he searched "Others coming back. They kill Glock and now what do they want."

'They killed Glock because he knew how to deal with them" said his companion

Cole pulled himself away and they passed close by.

"I heard stories about how Glock used the demons to win his battles then stood back and laughed while they fought each other to a standstill" said a third as they carefully searched.

"Glock was for Burvjara" said another kicking stones very close to where Cole pressed himself against a large rock.

He had to wait along time while the Burvjarians searched carefully all around the area, and from what Cole could see and pick up from their talk, they were from several different clans who were not particularly aligned but in sharing the fertile area had some agreement to unite against Others.

Some time later they gave up the search disgusted that the Other had got away from them, and concerned, making comments about why when no Burvjarians would have anything to do with them since Glock's death, the Others kept coming.

Cole was finally able to move far enough away from any danger and finding another cave in which to hide he shimmered to another part of the realm and found something similar. Several previous enemy groups of combatants were taking the break from the fighting to exist in an area where some feral animals, that had survived the carnage and adapted to whatever food sources existed, grazed. The Burvjarians hunted them for meat and leather to make the boots and other items that ensured their existence to keep on fighting. Cole witnessed an instance where hunters from what he thought were different clans stalked the same animal. He waited for the combatants to burst in warfare over it . They did skirmished and threatened which gave the prey time to escape. The combatants finally observed this but instead of erupting in anger, they backed away from each other a little awkward and embarrassed.

"Hmm" said Cole to himself.

Cole wandered on over the burnt realm and in each place he went he noticed the same scent of decay and just a hint of regeneration.

In a chance encounter Cole finally heard what he suspected. There had been no fighting between combatants since Glock's 'death' and in an unspoken truce the Burvjarians were using the time to exist, and add to their meagre belongings. He moved closer to see what he could see and came across some offspring and females tilling ground and came off a bad second best as they attacked him with stones and one got close enough to use a weapon which finished whatever hope Leo's sweater had of surviving the trip to Burvjara.

Cole found another group that were using the time to harvest he remains of plantations that had once produced a tree with soft silk fronds that had been spun into the silk robe that were once traditional Burvjarian wear. A few trees had survived and the group were taking the time to rather clumsily spin the fronds into cloth.

He hoped, really hoped that maybe removing Glock had started a peace that could be built on, until he came across another group of combatants just in time to witness a group of demons encounter the Burvjarians and offer them one last chance. Any hopes that Cole had that there was peace in Burvjara were lost. It seemed a common enemy had been found because two groups of Burvjarians whom he suspected because of the colour of their hoods were mortal enemies joined forces to massacre the demons without further discussion.

A few demons managed to escape, leaving behind a trail of fire and damage and threats of retaliation.

"Not good" Cole said to himself as the opposing combatants lowered weapons. One leader shrugged "They'll be back" he told the other group.

"Let them come and receive the same " said his opponent "Glock said Burvjara was for Burvjarians.'

The band behind him nodded trunk like noses twitching, yellow eyes bright.

The opposition leader also nodded "Glock was a great Burvjarian" he agreed as he and his band backed away.

"Maybe not so good" said Cole to himself and then knew there was no maybe about it when he came across an almost an almost identical meeting between Burvjarian groups and 4 whitelighter warrior types who were subject to the same massacre, with one mortally wounded but able to orb away in a cloud of such magic that the still toxic air of Burvjara exploded and killed 5 combatants.

"Come back and die" called a surviving combatant to the cloud. He shook his weapon. "Glock said Burvjara was for Burvjarians."

"Definitely not good" said Cole to himself, knowing he had seen what needed to be seen.

……………………………………………………

On Sunday morning, Leo decided that since Patsy's father was being very irregular in his attentions due to the situation in Burvjara, the boys needed some female free time. Therefore he was taking them to a favourite playground where they could watch a local baseball game and then play some "boys" games.

"Wyatt is nine months old" Piper said her hands on her hips. "He'll have no idea about baseball and Patsy will want to toddle out and line the bases up straight."

Leo got a mulish expression on his face and it might have gone badly if Phoebe had not roused herself enough from fantasising about George to point out that strong male influences were very important to boys and it was never too young to start.

"It's important for their development" Phoebe insisted. "Males need male bonding time or they go.." she stopped "its not good for them" she said. Phoebe took a deep breath and played her strongest card "Trust me I know men." she said.

Piper raised her hands and then slapped her thighs, shook her head then slowly nodded. Giving up without trying, because she had never in her whole life won an argument about Phoebe about men.

"And what about your daughter?" Piper demanded finding an easier victim in Leo.

"I don't think she is interested in fathers since she found a new hero" Leo muttered and then frowned as Piper suddenly smiled gently her eyes bright.

"It keeps her from thinking of chocolate" Piper said softly.

Leo snorted when he noticed the smile but kept his thoughts to himself. Ever since Glock had save Melinda and her cat, like her mother she had not been able to leave him alone. She followed the tall Burvjarian about. If he sat she insisted on sitting on his knee and then orbing each one of her animal toys to him and explaining what sort of animal it was, what it did and where it lived. Or she showed him pictures of animals in her books or made him watch stories about animals on TV. Glock his yellow eyes bright and his trunk like nose twitching allowed Melinda to command his attention.

Paige watching this congratulated Phoebe on how she was educating her niece to manage males. Phoebe accepted the compliment with a satisfied smile.

Both Piper, her voice soft and her eyes bright at the sight of her daughter with Glock, and Leo, his eyes narrowed, had told Glock not to let Melinda bother him. However with his trunk like nose twitching Glock assured them he found the stories of the animals fascinating and it helped him understand a little of the realm where he was. Piper had put her hand out to touch his arm in sympathy, her eyes glowing and Leo had frowned deeply.

As Leo put the boys in the pusher in the hall, he saw that Melinda had given up on animals and was out in the yard on her tricycle yelling to Unca Glock to look just how fast she could go down the small slope in the yard.

Leo started to move to the yard to assert a father's rights to point out how dangerous that tricycle was when she used magic to make it go fast but Glock had apparently found a way to use his connection to the magic pole to slow her down without her knowing it because she was yelling as if the bike was going faster than ever.

Leo sucked his lip, turned away and determinedly pushed the pusher to the front door, with Wyatt already doing his favourite thing of being sleep and Patsy trying to arrange the toy barrier to a certain pattern and then using magic to make them spin harder.

Leo shook his head then gave each of the boys a favourite toy, a squeaky train for Wyatt which he has to jam beside him and a swirling light thing that Francesca had given Patsy. Its flashing lights changed patterns depending on the way it was shaken, and it sensibly seemed indestructible no matter what Patsy did to it and it never got lost no matter how many times he threw it on the ground. Complete with two baby bags Leo set off down the street for a boys morning out, waving to nosy Mrs Taylor as he left and then managing to be polite as she chased him down the street to ask after each one of the girls and then with what could be described as a girlish giggle asked how Cole was.

"Fine" Leo muttered pushing the pusher away before she could catch his arm. He left her standing on the foot path glowering at his back.

Piper standing in the hallway watched Leo's back with concern then turned it into a soft smile as she watched Glock with her daughter. Glock's eyes glowed a gentle yellow as he saw her watching him.

Because Piper had been taken a long time to recover from Wyatt's birth and a very hard pregnancy, her sisters had tried to take over the Sunday supper as much as possible which had led to some very strong words between them about whether they thought she was helpless. This Sunday however with both her sisters distracted by spite inspired fantasies, Piper knew she would get no argument. It usually only took her a few hours to cook supper but at ten in the morning she was already sorting ingredients and looking for the exact cooking utensils.

Paige nose in a magazine as she poured herself a coffee put her head on the side. "It isn't going to take 9 hours to cook supper "she said

"Glock has never had a family dinner" Piper explained "I would like to make it a really good one for him.

She was greeted by total silence from Paige.

Piper made a grinding noise with her teeth and made herself busy checking fresh vegetables and certain spices. "Chicken Maryland is about as fancy as I can get" she said "Glock's used to things cooked over camp fires so anything to exotic will be a bit much for him.'"

Paige her nose stuck in the magazine grunted.

"But there is an Asian recipe for the batter and sauce that makes it special, only the batter has to stand for 4 hours" Piper added. "Paige" she demanded looking for an answer.

Paige snorted "Why don't you just defrost those things in the microwave?" she asked nodding at the defrosting chickens

"It wrecks the taste." Piper informed her.

"Uh hu" said Paige

"I think it would be better with fresh pineapple" Piper said looking at the two chickens she had defrosting. "I think we could do with another chicken" she said "and what do you think a leek soup and French pastry éclairs fresh cream for desert.'

Paige never taking her nose out of the magazine poured herself another coffee and sat down again half grunting.

Piper pushed tried her strongest argument "Don't you read that stuff near my daughter" Piper told Paige "She's impressionable."

Paige looked up from the magazine ,raised her eyes, and put her head on her side, her Piper is being a pain expression firmly in place. Piper took note of the expression and put her hands on her hips then sighed.

"And" Piper added determinedly "I don't want our boys even thinking having that stuff in the house is acceptable" she added.

"You don't want our boys thinking pictures of naked men are acceptable" asked Paige examining one closely "I really want to be around when some-one has to explain that to Cole " she said.

"We'll support our boys no matter what there choices or paths in any part of their lives" Piper said firmly "But I still would like to be around when you explain to Cole they first got to see pictures of naked men because of you." She added a touch spitefully.

Paige muttered uh hu and rolled her eyes.

Piper let her breath out in an exasperated hiss, then jumped as the phone rang. She picked it up as Paige buried her nose back in the magazine.

"Explains what to Cole?" asked Phoebe coming into kitchen with a pile of folded laundry. "God we have boring lives now" she added. "Laundry, work. Work laundry while I wait at home for my hubby to wins war" she added." Explain to Cole what? " She asked.

"Yes daddy "said Piper into the phone.

"That his boys like pictures of men" Paige said carefully turning a page of the magazine.

Phoebe giggled 'He's a good daddy. He'll swallow hard, grind his teeth and say his children have to make their choices. At least he will when I've told him he has too" she said

Paige took her nose out of the magazine and looked at Phoebe.

"I've trained him well" said Phoebe

Piper leant against the bench in the kitchen, phone held against her ear as she contemplated whether the chickens were enough for 6 adults and two children , when they were having a three course meal.

"Yes daddy" she said into the phone.

She went across to the stove and turned a near boiling pot down, while Phoebe watched her with interest.

"Yes daddy" Piper said

Piper began sliding grated vegetables into the pot.

"Sure daddy" she said "yes daddy" she said.

She went to the refrigerator, and pulled out some cream and butter and 3 eggs which she put on the bench.

"Sure daddy, yes daddy, yes daddy" Piper said while Phoebe watched. "I mean no daddy of course" she said suddenly. "Any time daddy" she said "sure daddy. See you daddy "she said .

Paige surfaced from the book her concentration broken 'That was daddy" Paige told Phoebe before Piper could say it.

"Daddy's coming to dinner" Piper said putting the phone down and taking a deep breath.

"Today "said Phoebe aghast.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Paige asked '"You know not that I don't think Victor coming to dinner is a problem or anything but Glock…."

"Daddy's used to …well magic stuff" said Piper dismissing "He really wants his daughters" she said "Family" she added before Paige could say anything.

'"Then maybe he could have dinner with Aunt Elinor" said Paige.

"I don't think Aunt Elinor would be all that sympathetic "Piper said.

"Margaret "said Phoebe. "We can't have Margaret and Glock together."

"Margaret isn't coming her "Piper explained with a roll of her eyes "seems she has other business. That's why daddy needs his family."

"Oh" said Paige

"What sort of business?" asked Phoebe suspiciously "Its Sunday . She doesn't sell houses. She sells big buildings."

"Other business" said Piper crossing her arms

"Other business'?" asked Phoebe "what other business ?"

'Gee Ms advice columnist, knows the world and men. I don't know "Piper replied her voice grim "there's a fantasy plague for women in San Francisco. Hard to guess what business Margaret would have to keep her away from daddy."

All three sisters looked at each other.

"Perhaps we should explain its only fantasies, not real" suggested Phoebe swallowing.

"I gather Margaret's fantasies are all about action" said Piper

"What's Margaret's fantasy man?" asked Paige vaguely interested.

"Tall good looking, rich " said Piper.

"Younger than Victor?" asked Paige.

Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Statistically" said Phoebe in her Ask Phoebe voice "if you're going to gold dig, its much better to go after an older man. You know they die sooner, and women live longer anyway so you get to be richer longer."

Piper and Paige stared at her

"I'll shut up" said Phoebe.

Piper moved to the stove and turned down the heat on the boiling saucepan.

"You know I was thinking" said Paige putting her magazine down "Just as well Cole's not rich."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe demanded.

"Well the way Margaret was hanging off him the other day " Paige said "and you know the spites hadn't attacked then. He'd be her perfect man."

"Cole would not be interested in Margaret or any-one "said Phoebe going quite pale "and its only females getting hit by spite attacks."

'"He's male" said Paige "You know how they react to women throwing themselves at them. You know men Phoebe" she said maliciously

"Cole's not interested in anyone but me" Phoebe insisted. "We have trust in our marriage."

Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"What's for desert " Phoebe asked quickly changing the subject

"Chocolate éclairs" said Piper. "Men like them."

"Is that good for Melinda?" Phoebe asked sanctimoniously before Piper could get back to the subject of Cole and Margaret "Wouldn't it be better make lemon cream puffs. Cole likes them better" she added

"Bugga Cole" said Piper. She stared at the unfreezing chickens

"You Paige need to get to the supermarket and get another chicken" she said. She thought about it "three chickens. Fresh is better. "' She glowered at Phoebe "and I need some lemon for rinds" she said "Chocolate is not good for Melinda.' She conceded.

Phoebe stuck out her tongue.

Paige started to argue then she thought about it "I can orb down to the specialty place," she said "and check out the book shop next door."

Paige meandered to the door clutching her magazine "You know Phoebe "she said stopping at the hall door "Fussing about what Cole likes does not make up for fantasising about another man"

Phoebe drew an outraged breathe

"And playing madame hostess does not hide you're fantasising about screwing Glock "Paige told Piper.

Piper paled and clutched the bench as Paige left.

"Its only antasy Piper "Phoebe said "You wouldn't do it. Any more than me. I wouldn't have slept with John Cotton. Honest " she said. She flushed "Bloody spites " she added.

Piper swayed a little.

"Its bloody spites Piper" Phoebe assured her sister.

"I'm not fantasising "Piper whispered "about ...sleeping with him. I just… I want him to be happy." she said.

"Why fanaticise about happy families when you have the reality?" asked Phoebe curiously, her eyes concerned. "You and Leo are a happy family. Don't tell me any different."

Piper let go the bench and took a deep breath. "Maybe you better get your nose into the Book of Shadows and start finding a cure for these bloody spites." She said wiping her hands on her apron.

………………………………………

Later that morning Phoebe thumped through the Book of Shadows. "I could do with some help here" she said glaring at the ceiling and then the book. The book remained curiously open at the spite page that said the cure for spite attacks was reality.

"This is ridiculous "she told Paige who was sitting on the sofa her legs curled under her, seriously contemplating one of the new magazines she had just bought.

"You should not read that stuff near the children" Phoebe told Paige with something sniff.

"Which children?" said Paige not looking up. "No children here"

"Pookie "said Phoebe touching her belly.

This made Paige look up "Well if you think Pookie is going to effected by pre birth … sex fantasies maybe you ought to look closer to home." she smirked.

Phoebe stalked over to Paige and ripped the magazine from her sister's hand.

"I could use some help" she told Paige "for all our sakes" and she threw the magazine throwing it across the room.

'Magazine" said Paige barley missing a blink as it flew back into her hands.

"You do realise if we don't find a cure for spite stuff, my marriage is shot" Phoebe told Paige.

Paige looked at her blankly over the top of the page" Cole will forgive you anything" she said.

Phoebe looked at her "I'm not sure I could forgive me anything" she said softly.

Paige stopped staring at the magazine. "It's just dreaming about fantasy men Phoebe" she said "what happened with John Cotton" she said "As soon a he stopped being a fantasy man you stopped."

"It went an awful long way before I stopped" Phoebe confessed. "Its one thing to look at books and well dream and watch TV shows but …having your husband find you naked, nearly naked with another man is getting pretty risky especially when well you know what my husband is capable of doing" she swallowed.

"No I don't 'said Paige always interested to know what Cole's powers really were "what is he capable of doing?"

"Lets just say no-one wants him getting jealous" Phoebe said. She shook her head "really no-one wants it." she assured Paige

"Then stop flirting with everything in pants" Paige suggested. Then she shook her head "Stupid advice. You can't help yourself. I remember the way you looked at Glen" she added "when we first got together." Then she lifted her magazine to end the conversation.

"It's the only way you can communicate with half of them" Phoebe said "flirting You have to appeal to their ego's or their dicks." She sighed "I know men "she said.

Paige met Phoebe's eyes and put the magazine down. "Who's the fantasy this time?" she asked

Phoebe bit her lip "There's this man "she said "I met him at work. He's …Paige… he's just gorgeous the most gorgeous man ever."

"Don't be ridiculous "said Paige "You're married to the most gorgeous man ever. Isn't that what you keep telling me?"

Phoebe stopped "Are you . I mean is Cole .. I mean is he your fantasy.. I mean.. really.."

"No" said Paige bluntly. She put the book down and seriously said "But he would have been you know before I met Mark."

"Oh "said Phoebe.

"Now I just like looking at pretty ones" Paige explained.

"And Piper like fantasising about the…. well magic one's said Phoebe.

Paige looked at her sister "You sure that is a fantasy "she asked bluntly.

Phoebe stoped for a second and then slowly shook her head "No" she said

Paige put the magazine down forcefully/ "Maybe we need to find the solution to this?" she said seriously.

"Just reality "said Phoebe thumping the book. That's all it says."

"How do you turn fantasy into reality" said Paige

"Experiencing it "said Phoebe. "which is goddamn dangerous because" she looked at Paige. "I know men. It isn't just fantasising with them" she said.


	24. Chapter 24

In the kitchen Piper was carefully watching and timing and adding as she also prepared a pie crust. She looked up to see Glock in the kitchen doorway and Melinda at table level eying the pie crust.

"Chocolate mommy?" she asked

"No more chocolate" said Piper through her teeth.

Melinda rubbed her tummy. "Don't want chocolate" she said good girl, but looking under her lashes with a sly glance "Chocolate hurts" she said. "'lemon" she said "Unca Cole likes lemon." she explained to Glock.

"Lemon meringue "asked Piper relief spreading through her because she was busy looking at Glock and missed the glance. "Reality is the cure to Spite attacks" she told Glock with a shy smile.

"May I help? "he asked his voice gentle "You feed me and I offer very little in return."

Piper put her hands to her face and then shook her head "I don't let people help me on Sunday dinner. Its ... my time" she said her voice a little husky.

"You have white power on your face" he told her nodding.

"Flour "she said dusty madly at her face. "I always end up with flour all over me" Piper explained unable to stop the slight tremor in her hands.

"You made it worse" Glock said his yellow eyes glowing softly.

"I do that" Piper explained d awkwardly, her hands in the air not sure what to do with them "make things worse when I mean to make them better.'

"We have that in common "Glock told her putting his hand out and wiping her face.

"Thank you" she said trying to stop her body shuddering and hoping Glock did not notice.

"I have discovered sometimes you can often only make things really better " Glock said his hand still hovering near her face "When a friend helps."

Piper smiled

"Are you sure I cannot help here?" Glock asked shifting his weight, yellow eyes soft.

Piper softly smiling shook her head and looked down at her daughter just in time to see Melinda reach for the pie mixture and Piper smacked her hand away. Melinda started to make a sulky face. Piper started to warn her what happened to bad girls then Melinda's face really crumpled as if she was going to cry and Piper remembered her daughter was having a very bad time at the moment relented and gave her a mixing spoon to lick.

"The child minding really helps " she told Glock gently.

"Ï would be honoured" he said holding his hand out to Melinda

"More" said Melinda hopefully trying to sneak another spoon.

"You've had enough" said Piper all mom while Glock watched amused.

"Mean mommy" snarled Melinda as Glock took her hand

"Deal with it "said Piper as Glock's nose twitched

………………………………………………………

Phoebe and Paige, making a huge effort to be good witches and put fantasies away by studiously studying the Book of Shadows both jumped at the sound of orbs.

Mark their whitelighter appeared, receding sandy hair standing in end a little as if he had pushed his hands through it many times and his eyes were looking drawn.

Both witches eyed him suspiciously. When Paige did not immediately run to him he nodded almost as if he expected it.

"So"said Phoebe when Paige made no effort to say anything "who are we chasing?"

"No-one "said Mark ""I have been sent to make very clear to the Charmed Ones that they are to avoid anything connected to the Geztalt. Period" he explained not taking his eyes of Paige who flicked her hair.

"So they know about you getting us last time" Phoebe asked. "You get into trouble."

Mark shrugged "I'm used to it" he said.

"Elders can be right bastards" Phoebe consoled him.

"I know "he said. He grinned suddenly "I am to be very specific about explaining to you that you have no idea of the consequences of interfering 'with the Geztalt at this moment. That there are issue of higher magic involved and you should consider this a serious warning.'

"We'll file that where we file all the other serious warnings" Phoebe grinned "You in danger of being booted as our whitelighter?" she asked.

"Not while any other whitelighter can find conjure up the words no way in hell" Mark answered his grey eyes dancing.

"They really don't love us do they?" Phoebe asked sarcastically "Just as well they need us.".

"Well to be fair none of you make it easy to do that "Mark conceded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige demanded hands on hips.

"Its supposed to mean that you all resist advice so …determinedly no whitelighter wants to work with you" Mark answered softly, patiently "So I am stuck with you. And you with me" he added pointedly. He grinned " If anyone else would work with you they would probably recycle me. They talk of Leo with great nostalgia" he commented

Both Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances. Paige swallowed.

Mark wandered to the window and then turned back. "They must have known what they were getting when they got me?" Mark said his voice taking on some of the strain of being constantly at battle.

"Do they know about you and Paige?" Phoebe asked reaching out to put her hand on his arm concerned.

Mark shook his head. "There is something between me and Paige?" he asked gently looking at Paige wryly

"So what are we supposed to do?"Paige asked brightly ignoring the question "Sit around and twiddle out thumbs while evil takes out innocents."

"Or keep you nose buried in porn pictures' Mark answered exasperation finally showing. He looked quizzical "Are you planning on listening to any message from the elders? Are you sure you're the Charmed Ones" he asked. "I just assumed you would dive in and go after the Geztalt as a point of order."

"Very funny" snapped Paige. "You know you're turning out just like any other male" She said "Scared of my sexuality, wanting to control me. Actually "she said smugly "You're turning out like any other whitelighter.'

"We're here to guide" Mark said keeping his voice even, quiet. He picking up a couple of her magazines and flipping them. "And I would strongly suggest, as a guide, that the purpose of spites inflicting this on you is not to give you pleasure but pervert your lives somehow. Make things very bad because of …."

"My perversion" said Paige chin in the air.

"You said it" Mark replied soft voiced and pushed while Phoebe watched in amazement that he was finally close to losing it and wondering if she ought to get Piper who would be really pissed if she missed it.

"You are no longer my boss' Paige sniffed. "What I do and ... read is my own damned business.

"Make sure its not" Mark replied quietly

"Not what?" Paige asked her head on the side, her legs apart.

"You're damned business" Mark answered in a soft gentle voice.

"Oh just get out" Paige snapped glaring at Mark who frowned slightly his grey eyes narrowing. "If you are going to be just another..".. male. Instead of …"

"A lap dog?" he asked softly

"Just get out" Paige roared at him

He ran his hand through his receding hair "Okay pet " he said softly 'If that's what you want."

And he orbed.

"So you are never going to tell me off for being irrational and unreasonable with Cole are you?" Phoebe asked Paige who pointedly picked up the magazine, half flipped through it and then threw it on the floor.

"So what is the cure for spite attacks?" Paige sighed after a few minutes.

"Reality " said Phoebe still staring at the Book of Shadows.

That afternoon Leo was standing in the conservatory watching out the glass to the yard where Glock was playing with Melinda and Patsy while Piper, holding Wyatt on her knee, was taking a break from cooking, sitting on the bench and watching them.

The morning out with the boys had not been great. Wyatt having successfully got his father's attention had slept the morning way and Patsy who Leo suspected with trepidation, had another tooth coming through, or maybe just in reaction to the mood in the manor was grumpy and grizzly. Baseball clearly did not interest Patsy. He had insisted on playing 'throw anything that came in his reach out of the pusher and then magically retrieve it' and Leo finally had to orb hastily home when Patsy tried to bring the baseball itself into the pusher. Patsy cried all the way and as they arrived at the Manor he woke Wyatt who announced this with one of his loudest waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

As soon as they arrived back to the manor, Leo was less than happy to see Patsy suddenly get over his grumps and grizzles and toddle out to be with Melinda and Glock.

Leo, watching the children with Glock, frowned. The children were having a great time yelling and shouting as Glock picked Melinda up in the air and pretended to drop her and she levitated away. Patsy was demanding the same and Piper watching laughed and tossed her hair then clapped Glock as he managed to keep both children in the air.

Leo jumped slightly as Mark orbed in behind him. "Girls are upstairs" he told Mark, noting that Mark's usual good humoured gentle face was looking anything but that. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I may have just broke up with Paige" Mark answered quietly trying to keep his voice even and calm, only it cracked at the end. "She doesn't like good advice about letting fantasies obsess her.'

"Yeah well that runs in the family" Leo answered a touch nastily, as Piper stood up to join in the game. "Paige tell you good bye?" Leo asked putting his arm on Mark's.

"No" Mark slowly shook his head, his voice going softer "She told me to get out. "In no uncertain terms."

"Wouldn't worry about it " Leo told him with small touch of superiority. "Doesn't mean anything."

"You think?"Mark asked not hiding how hurt he was..

"Ï know "said Leo watching the children playing happily with Glock and frowning. "Been married a while now. Ask Cole if you don't believe me." he suggested.

Mark looked at him and shook his head, grinning slightly "I didn't think I had it in me to be this angry" he confessed softly.

Leo shrugged "When was the last time you were in a totally committed relationship?" he asked.

"Nothing this deep" Mark muttered.

"Well there you go "said Leo patting Mark's arm. Leo glowered again as Melinda and Patsy's shrieks came from the back yard, combining with Piper's giggles.

Leo turned his back while Mark watched Piper.

"That is some fantasy Piper is having" Mark said.

"If it's a fantasy "Leo said "Want to go somewhere for a beer?" he asked Mark.

Mark shook his head "I can't be seen socialising around San Francisco" he said a touch regretfully. "And you know the rules about boozing with mortals."

"Worried about the Elder's spanking you ? 'Leo asked a trifle edgy.

Mark shook his head his lips compressed "It's not a fair thing to risk for those who I left behind when I crossed' he said gently.

Leo nodded and glanced at his watch. "Pubs'll be open in Dublin" he said

"Know a good one?" asked Mark grinning.

"I do" said Leo "Ryan's Inn on O'Connor Street. "If you are okay with Guinness not beer."

"Guinness is \strong stuff" said Mark. He hesitated a second " I'll meet you there" and then jumped as Cole shimmered in, his clothes in tatters, his hair singed so that a large patch on the right side was completely missing and he had a huge bruise on his right cheek.

"That's my sweater" Leo said pulling at the bits of shredded wool that still hung around Cole.

"Was" said Cole rubbing at several large blisters on his right hand where he had stopped the combatant's fire.

"What the hell did I tell you about not pinching my stuff when you go there. Every god damned thing I have you ruin.'" Leo spluttered exasperated

Piper let out a shrieking laugh and both Cole and Leo turned to see her dancing some sort of line dance with Patsy while Glock join in with Melinda.

"I don't mean too "Cole muttered contrite, understanding.

"Yeah well happens whether you mean it or not" Leo growled as the last shreds of the sweater disintegrated on Cole "Fighting still going on in Burvjara" Leo asked.

"'No not really "Cole said thoughtfully. "Opposite almost." He glanced from Leo to Mark seeing their grim expressions "What's going on?" he asked.

"Paige told Mark to get out" Leo explained.

"Don't worry about it "said Cole who had learnt a few things in the last years. "Doesn't mean a thing."

There were more loud shrieks from the yard. Cole stepped forward where he could see Glock swinging Melinda and Patsy in the air while both squealed with delight.

When Glock stopped and put them back Patsy started to pull at Glock's clothes while Melinda put her head on the side and stamped her foot and in her best pixie voice demanded Unca Glock learn to keep in step with her.

"Melinda sure likes Glock" Cole said more than a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Well he saved her "Leo pointed out bitterly.

"I'd have saved her if I'd been here" Cole answered pissed "and given her what for, for being on the roof "he added.

"I think that is why she prefers to play with Unca Glock" Mark replied a touch nastily.

Cole glowered.

"We were going for a beer at Ryan's "Leo said "Want to come or do you have to talk about Burvjara to Glock"?"

Cole hesitated shaking his head "I should" he said "I need to …." then Melinda shrieked "I luv you Unca Glock"

Cole bit his lip "Give me a few minutes to shower and I'll meet you at Ryan's" he said.

Some thirty minutes later Cole showered, shaved and having taken the time to revert to his magic self to heal bruises and burns shimmered into lane in Dublin and walked up O'Connor street . As it was a soft warm midsummer night in Dublin, people were making the most of the night, out shopping or just walking being together. The pub was full and dark and very noisy, people drinking, a group singing current songs by request not traditional Irish ones like the tourist pubs, as Dubliners made a night of it. Some of the crowd were standing around the band joining in the singing. The noise was bright cheerful and the party had clearly started some time earlier. Cole could barely make out faces but for a second Cole got a quick flicker of demonic activity he jumped as he saw a tall woman with honey blond hair bent over a young man, and then he looked again and saw nothing or no-one he recognised . He stopped testing auras in the room could feel nothing demonic and decided he was imagining things. The situation at home was making him jumpy.

He bought three black Guinness and took them over to a corner table where in the midst of the party Leo and Mark were already on their second Guinness and despite the party going on around them lost in an intense whitelighter type conversation that made Cole decide the whole breed of them had no sense of fun whatsoever.

Mark was starting to relax as Leo explained "It's not easy being married to a witch"

Cole plonked the beers on the table as Mark drained his. He nodded as Cole put the beer down and immediately reached for his third beer.

"You know Irish Guinness is about 5 times as strong than American beer" Cole told him.

Mark shrugged and took a gulp then burped. He looked at he Guinness. "Yes" he said softly "I did know that. I'm not a kid with a lot to learn about the world or one of those types who never look outside their own space. Bummed around Asia and India when I left college" he told Leo and Cole "for a year, ran out of money after the first month. Earned my way the rest of the time. " He smiled at the memory "You know" he said taking a big swig of Guinness, I've been broke , down to my last rupee in Bombay. Got swindled by a few guys out to make a rupee from every gullible American." He shrugged. "Got marooned in Nepal in a flood "he said swigging down another third of the pint glass. '"Had to sleep out for nearly two weeks in Kathmandu. Didn't have enough for a roof'."

"Really "said Leo.

"Yeah" said Mark finishing the black beer. " And in all that time, lost broke in Asia, no way of getting home, and after that working in that damned employment agency fighting every day just to keep some poor guy the right to some dignity. No matter how shitty the powers that be behaved." he looked at the empty glass. 'Never needed once to drown my sorrows, to get drunk just to cope. Took Paige to do that."

"You want another" Mark said indicating his empty glass

"Have you ever been in a committed relationship before?" Cole asked. "Not like the one with Paige?"

"No " Mark shook his head "Not really , not like this. Even discounting all the crap with the Elders. Nothing as….well like this with Paige"

"Well there you go" said Cole sipping the Guinness.

"It's not easy being married to a witch" Leo explained

"More" said Mark standing up and picking his glass up.

Cole and Leo both drained their glasses and nodded.

"You feel anything demonic here?" Cole asked Leo as Mark walked weaving slightly toward the bar.

"Felt a flicker when we came in, put it down to something trolling around. Nothing sinister" Leo said "Why you feel something?"

Cole shook his head. "Nah" he said but frowned." Every thing going on at he moment just spooked I think" he said

"Don't blame you" said Leo staring at his empty looking around for Mark.

Mark finally weaving even more came back with 3 more pint glasses of black beers.

Mark sucked third of his down. "You know I love Paige" he said into his beer.

"Yeah" said Cole while Leo nodded.

"I want to strangle her" Mark told them the edge in his voice leaving them in no doubt how upset he was "you know I ain't no girl's dream fantasy. I know it. When I went up there I looked at who I was. You know what it's like Leo" He said. "You have to look at yourself honestly.'

"I remember "said Leo into his beer as if it was an unhappy memory.

"I chose to be who I am, who I was when I went "Mark said "Eternally for as long as I serve" he muttered into his beer "knew who I was. Comfortable with who I was." He said very softly "then Paige starts on those damned pictures and everything. Then I start thinking maybe being comfortable with who I am isn't so good." He looked up "Maybe things I thought I was okay with, thought I had the strength to deal with, maybe I was wrong, maybe I'm not as okay as I thought."

Leo sucked another mouth full of guineas and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if it wasn't all this elder stuff going in, it would not be so bad. But you know, things up there are…. difficult because of who I am" Mark explained "With the powers that be in the Employment centre, I knew who I was, taking them on, I could be sure of what I was, Paige has got me well not sure, "he said. " Its not so easy" he murmured into his beer

"Women'll do that to you "Leo said "I gave up being a whitelighter for Piper when we first knew each other, so she moved in with another guy. Dan next door" he explained to Cole.

'"'Leo's right. Cole agreed "Phoebe talked me into giving up evil and then vanquished me for my trouble."

"You used to be demon. What do you want to do to Phoebe" Mark asked Cole '"when you see here going into heat over a good bum and broad shoulders."

"Nothing "Cole said sanctimoniously .

Leo ad Mark exchanged glances, which Cole saw.

"Strangle her" Cole admitted. "Lock her up. Do both "he said into his beer. "But I can resist temptation." He swallowed his beer and thought about it. "I think I can resist it" he said. He glanced behind him. "I don't see why she has to go looking at other bums" he said "I thought I had a good bum. Phoebe always said it was" He swallowed another mouthful of beer " I can resist temptation" he said "I think." he added.

"Well speaking of resisting temptation I..I wish to god you had resisted bringing Glock to the Manor," Leo told Cole accusing.

Cole did not answer as he and Mark exchanged glances

"Want to know why?" demanded Leo.

"I know why" said Cole into his beer. "It's not easy being married to a witch" he said "Piper loves you" he said.

"Phoebe loves you and you want to strangle her" Leo accused. "Piper thinks Glock is some sort of hero. Some sort of goddamned fairytale hero "he said bitterly "Not like me. I just.." he stopped.

"Screw her "said Cole. "Bad news Leo. Glock is some sort of hero''.

Leo let go his breath out and the black beer bubbled. "So does Melinda" he said "think Glock is some sort of special Unca"

"Bastard angel" Cole accused Leo. "I like Glock" he said into his beer; "really respect him. Think we may even be in the presence of … some great legend.'"

"I wish to god he could keep his bloody legendary.. whatever away from my wife" Leo muttered

"Í wish he would stop .. being the kids best uncle" said Cole into his beer.

"It's the Burvjara stuff" Mark said suddenly.

Cole froze "That isn't something you should know "he said in his guardian voice "You know but better you don't Mr whitelighter." he added. "not your business."

Mark frowned at his beer '"I know "he said "That's what I was told up there. It's none of my business. Not junior whitelighter stuff at all… only when I heard the talk, you know how thing get leaked up there Leo

Leo nodded.

"When I heard it" Mark shrugged "and I knew Glock was at he manor. I listened. Talk "he said "worried about the girls "he said "Worried about Paige" he said "Worried about witches "he said.

Cole put down his beer' "This isn't my business" he said carefully.

"Your business if the powers send witches in to win whatever battles they are fighting in Burvjara?" Mark asked.

"Good can't win in Burvjara" Cole said in his guardian "No-one can." Cole sucked his breath "Elders shouldn't be thinking of …invading." he said

"You can't act on stuff we're saying here" Leo said hastily.

"Him or me "said Mark.

"Both of you" said Leo in his guide voice 'You're re crossing so many borders here"

"I know I can't. Family business" said Cole. He listened " Spirit winds are okay at the moment. No call for me." he said relieved

Mark swallowed. "No I can't act either" Mark sad and making a decision "And won't but …I need to know what it means " he added. "And maybe family ..sort of.. was.. nearly." he said "I need to know to not .."he let it hang

"In the family" Cole said "Good aren't the good guys there. In Burvjara."

"No one ever is when their existence as they know it is at the core of the war" Mark said.' "Even if it's really about protecting 'things" that make your existence. Like power supplies." he met Cole's eyes " I hear about pole and how it control all magic and is the reason magic exists , it's the gravity for magic."

"The pole keeps the balance of the realms" Cole said.

Yes "sad Mark'. "Can evil win there?" he asked "Family business" he said taking a sip of beer.

"No "said Cole "It's not in any-ones interest that powers of good or evil control the power.'

"It's not in any-ones interest that the minions get slaughtered while the powers that be figure that out" said Mark "You know me "he said 'I fight for the little guys. So I won't point out the little guys in this case are your wives. There are other little guys.'

Cole frowned and for a second both Leo and Mark saw the guardian turn dark and wrathful. Then Cole suddenly stopped. "There's always something to make it balance" he said turning "something that the great powers miss seeing. Something to do with the little people" he added. "You've got a hell of a calling Mr whitelighter" he told Mark and stood up.

"Want another beer?" Cole asked and staggered slightly s he headed for the bar.

"What the hell am I going to do about Paige?" Mark asked Leo as he sculled the last of his glass.

"Its not easy being married to a witch "said Leo.

……………………………………………………………


	25. Chapter 25

Despite Piper's best effort Sunday dinner was not the best one the family in the manor had ever had. In fact it was very close to one of the worst since the days of Cole as the Source. Victor arrived early, and was introduced to Glock who carefully held out his hand, which Victor shook, vaguely noting that Glock was clearly not from the realm. Then he launched into a long speech about how lucky he was to have flesh and blood family and if it was not for his flesh and blood family his life would not be worth living.

Glock shook his head curiously and his nose twitched.

"Is that how it is where you come from?" Victor demanded of Glock "That the only thing in life you can depend on is your family, your own flesh and blood?"

"We call it our clan" Glock explained "But we include our mates in our clans." he added. "You call them spouses I believe" he added

"Hmm" snorted Victor "Do you know that … spouses are the source of all evil.'

"No" said Glock his yellow eyes wide "I did not "

"Hmm" snorted Victor "Ask Phoebe about spouses being the source of all evil.

"Daddy" said Phoebe sucking her breath.

"I've had two spouses and they both were… who.." Victor snarled bitterly. "Don't know the meaning of fidelity." he said his face puckering up.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances while Paige tapped her foot, and sucked her lip before responding to a pleading glance from Piper. She announced she was going to make coffee and get the strawberry cream cake that Piper had made as a special treat for afternoon coffee because Glock gingerly tasting a strawberry had told her that he imagined that fruit Burvjarians had once used to make the best wine in the realm tasted like that.

Melinda and Patsy then both stopped the conversation by claiming Pop's attention. Melinda trying to show him how wonderful her cats were and Patsy to get attention lifted himself into Pop's arms.

"How did he learn to do that?" Victor asked "I thought you said he wasn't a male witch?'

Phoebe shrugged as Glock watched her. "I think he's unique" she said nervously while Glock's trunk twitched.

Patsy planted a big kiss on Victor's cheek and Melinda hugged him close.

"Flesh and blood" Victor sighed hugging them back.

Paige coming back into the parlour with a coffee tray slammed it down making Piper wince for her best china while Glock's nose twitched again.

Victor spent the rest of the afternoon playing with his grandchildren, hugging them close, and making mutterings about how flesh and blood were the only ones you could rely on and if it weren't for flesh and blood a man would be facing a very lonely future.

Finally it became too much for Paige who was feeling guilty about Mark and looking for some-one to take it out on. She exploded at Victor telling him she had been nothing but supportive and she was sick of being reminded that she was not a 'real" member of the family and she bittered resented him even remotely implying anything about Patty's sense of morality.

Before Piper and Phoebe could jump in Victor surprised and voice choking explained he thought of her as a daughter, as his family.

"Thank you very much" said Paige sarcastically "And it's really DNA not blood and it takes two to screw up a relationship you know" she told Victor who gaped at her.

"I always thought of you as a daughter" he said hurt "I thought you were sweet" he added.

And then Victor horrified the girls but not Glock who watched with interest, by bursting into tears and saying how every woman he had ever loved had deserted him for someone better.

Melinda having learnt from the cradle how to manage 'Pop' put her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss but spoilt it a little by demanding to know if he had any chocolate on him.

Victor remembering in time Piper's warnings about chocolate mumbled he had forgotten to bring any so Melinda pulled herself free to catch Big Cat and hug him instead while Victor's trembling bottom lip was very reminiscent of Patsy's when he was in a snit.

Patsy perhaps empathising with Victor's emotion's or overwhelmed by them kept pulling away, making his grandfather hug him harder until Phoebe rescued him He blonked himself down on his bottom in the corner sobbing and hitting toy plastic blocks very hard with a plastic hammer til he punctured them, then he ran to Glock demanding to be picked up .

"I think he might be teething again" Phoebe explained to his distraught grandfather before Paige sobbing loudly in the dining room made her turn away.

The situation was only saved by Wyatt letting out a huge Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa when he was ignored. Victor picked Wyatt up and Wyatt clearly believing making as much fuss as possible was the way to make everything work to his advantage happily snuggled up to 'Pop', while Paige sobbing all over Phoebe and Piper moaned that she was not wanted.

Piper, looking back at Victor wiping tears, Patsy hitting things in the corner and Melinda hugging Big Cat and making muttering noises, ground her teeth.

"It keeps coming up" Paige sobbed "That I'm not really family, that mom did not want me."

"Oh for God's sake " snapped Piper "Mom screwed Sam. You happened. They panicked about shit Elders, you were given up. In a perfect world it shouldn't happen. It isn't a perfect world. Deal with it. "

Glock who had watched the whole fracas from a distance nodded in sympathy to Piper, his orange trunk-like nose twitching with some amusement.

His look was far from amused though when ole and Leo, more than slightly the worse for wear from matching pint for pint of black beer with Mark, returned. Mark had earned himself a new respect from them by the amount of alcohol he could consume without it appearing to affect him. They arrived back with Cole leaning over and Leo's arm draped across him as if Cole had won the argument over whether Leo would get him home or he would get Leo them home.

When Glock discovered that Cole had been off drinking in Ireland instead of talking to him about Burvjara, the family who had tended to regard him by the docile lost face he was showing in his effort to maintain his dignity in a realm and place he did not want to be, found out why Burvjarians held him in such awe.

Glock stated his case in no uncertain terms what he thought of Cole, ogres and interference and what he considered his rights, in a deep growl that sent shivers down everyone's backs, except for Piper who caught her breath in admiration.

Cole without any justifiable reason for going off with Leo and Mark instead of discussing Burvjara with Glock , other than he was jealous of Glock playing with Melinda, was left floundering and trying to find words and could not.

Leo struggling a little for words tried to come to Cole's defence by declaring Cole was just being a good brother, being with him when he needed one. Unfortunately as the explanation why he needed brotherly support was because he was jealous of Glock's attentions to Piper, Leo was also left floundering for words.

After making sure Cole knew precisely what he thought of him Glock turned on his heel and disappeared into the garden where a trail of blue smoke could be seen in the night and Leo and Cole were left to face two very annoyed wives. They would have been even more trouble if Piper had not rushed to the kitchen to make sure dinner was perfect and Phoebe had not got a call on her cell phone from "Gorgeous George" trying to organise a lunch time meeting to discuss the plans for Phoebe's promotion photos for the Mirror advertising campaign. Cole already in a very bad mood because he knew Glock was right was not improved by seeing Phoebe turn her back on him and then hearing her giggle into the phone. He frowned and narrowed his eyes and started to move his fingers.

"Cole" ordered Paige.

"I was only going to fry the phone" he muttered sulkily, and Paige narrowed her eyes at him.

As Piper chose that moment to say she was going into the yard to reassure Glock that the Cole was a thoughtless bastard, Leo also found himself frowning and muttering to himself and his fists clenching.

'"Leo "said Paige.

Leo sucked his lip and Paige pursed her lips and shook her head ta him

The exchange did have the effect of making Victor appear a little happier when he realized both Cole and Leo were having as bad a time it as him.

The result was although Leo and Cole had reasonably sobered up by supper, and Victor had determined to try to be good company for the sake of his flesh and blood and the flesh and blood of those he held dearest, so as to include Paige, Glock was angry enough with Cole, and Leo was angry enough with Piper, to make supper an extremely uncomfortable meal which ended in disaster when Melinda had a chocolate regression. She and Patsy ended telekineticing most of the lemon meringue pie at each other before both in tears were dragged off by their respective mothers to bed. Mothers who when they returned downstairs, let fathers know precisely and in no uncertain terms that the whole evening's disaster was their fault.

Glock almost immediately with a polite apology to Victor removed himself to the garden again where Piper glancing out could just see a flicker of light and a trail of blue smoke and she knew he was really struggling with his presence in the realm.

As soon a Victor left in a flurry of hugs from his daughter's and an especial big one from Paige who said she understood what it meant to be alone, with enough of a smirk for Phoebe and Piper to get the message, Cole knew there was no help for it and he had to face Glock.

He was aware enough of Phoebe's concerned and understanding glance to smile a little at her and she put her hand out to touch him before remembering she was mad at him. With some deliberation Cole went to the conservatory door and went outside.

Piper also watched Glock with concerned and hungry and jealous eyes and Leo watched her with concerned and hurt ones.

A small flicker of light told Cole that Glock was sitting on the edge of the children's climbing frame, smoking.

As he approached Glock watched Cole and Cole steeled himself for it.

"You my friend test the friendship "Glock told him bluntly and with no softness in his voice.

"It's not much of a friendship if it is never tested" Cole answered carefully.

"And if the friendship fails the test" Glock asked.

"You need to find a way to co-exist without it descending into enmity" Cole answered, tension and guilt making his voice terse as he found a perch on the edge of the large plastic blocks the children played hide and seek around and carefully tested whether it would hold his weight.

"That is not a gift granted to my people "Glock commented dragging deeply on his pipe.

"Then they need to learn it" Cole snapped. "Some-one needs to learn it" he said more calmly.

"You my friend "Glock said with a mildness that did not deceive Cole "Do not live in a perfect world, and you have no right to preach" he added.

"No" Cole conceded "I do not."

Glock drew on his pipe slightly mollified. " I am learning much about your world what do they call it… on the communication...box

"TV" said Cole

"On that "said Glock "Dealing with conflict. Is that what they call it?" he asked thoughtfully. "Your clan has interesting… dealing with conflict processes." Glock sucked hard on the pipe, and let the smoke out in satisfied breath. "Say it, suffer it or deal with it seems to be the choices" he said.'

"Things are a bit .. crazy here at the moment" Cole said awkwardly.

"Piper informs me that crazy is normal in your clan… family" Glock commented drawing on his pipe with a little less tension. He blew the smoke out.

"Piper's" Cole took a deep breath as if it was hurting him to speak "right" he finally got out

Glock and Cole were silent for a while. Piper sitting pretending to read a magazine by the open conservatory door half stood up straining to hear what was happening. Leo ordered her to stay still and she scowled at him.

"Are you going to tell me "Glock asked blowing smoke out of his trunk like nose. "What is happening in my realm?'

Cole stood up turned away then made himself face Glock.

"I fear the news is not good" Glock murmured "I can deal with this" he said as Cole smiled "And now you will tell me, my friend, what has happened since my… de… departure."

"Not much" Cole answered carefully selecting his words. "They seemed to have stopped fighting" he said.

"So my de… departure has achieved what my life could not' Glock commented, not without bitterness.

"I don't" Cole hesitated trying to find the words, "I don't think its peace. Think they have just stopped fighting. Making small settlements, putting a cloth over the rocks to make a shelter with a cover, not moving on, hunting, growing a few things."

"We always do that in fighting lulls" Glock replied "so we have something to fight for when we start fighting again." He added matter of fact

"I understand that" Cole told him. "That is what it is like, only its everywhere. No clan is fighting and I have seen ones that were fighting...co-exist."

"I would like to go back then "said Glock calmly.

"The reason your people ...refrain from fighting is because they …mourn you" Cole told him "I fear if you return, now, they will have a reason to fight each other.'

Glock's orange trunk like nose twitched angrily. "Why? "he asked shifting his weight

"Because there will be those who hail you return as a hero ..or a god" Cole said

"I am neither " Glock said "And? " he added as Cole hesitated.

"There will be those who see your return as a betrayal" Cole answered finally. When Glock remained silent he continued "If I know anything of Burvjara and I do not pretend to know much, I know that this will be enough to give them cause to fight and it will be because of you" he added.

When Glock's nose began to twitch Cole hesitated and then added "and because of me taking you away.'

"Who are you trying to protect?" Glock asked.

"Burvjara" Cole answered without hesitation.

"I see" said Glock. He sat down "you did me no favours my friend" he told Cole "my life is not so important to me."

Cole sat opposite him. In his guardian voice he said "I believe. "Ashina Glock, your life is important. I believe your life is one of those that touch others and I believe that you are called. I believe if you gave up on your life you would fail in your calling. " Cole told him

Glock sucked hard on his piper "So I must be dead to everything and everyone know but live in an alien limbo because there are those who believe in life above everything" said Glock "To wish to be dead, to not be part of the life that is defined by others, is a sin, against the common belief." and those who wish something separately...are spurned."

"This is not Burvjarian creed" Cole said surprised.

'I have watched your realm on your television." Glock said "It is yours and it is not something I would .. agree with.: Sometimes there is honour in death my friend

"I know that "Cole answered slowly "There are worse things than being dead. I have been worse than dead." then he softened his voice'" Television is not a true reflection of truth in this realm. Its distorted "Cole told him My whole family is a tribute to the belief that death is not the end nor is it to be feared. "he smiled "You should get Piper on the subject of death. 'Not dead again' she screams. "We've all been dead so many times. It's not even a joke it's a bloody damned nuisance."

Glock suddenly smiled, more open and gently than Cole had eve seen him smile and his face became a deep dark orange. And he bit his lip in surprise, then Glock carefully changed his expression and frowned "So I must be dead in Burvjara for the good of Burvjara" he said. " But live here, breath here, for the sake of your realm's creed. You test my loyalties.'" He said "and my resolve. And my courage to believe I can do this for however long I will breath in this realm"

"I am frequently told the right choice is very hard road" Cole answered.

"The whitelighter Francesca?" Glock asked

"Amongst others "said Cole. "It may not be for ever, there is no peace in Burvjara Glock and they do not know how to live in peace. There is just no fighting. Its ...eerie. I feel your return must not be a reason for Burvjarians

"To fight" Glock interrupted.

"To fight each other" Cole said. "It should be a reason not to fight each other.'

Glock nodded '' I am no saviour, I am no hero and I am no god" he said bluntly

"With respect , I disagree with you, in part' Cole told him staring at the ground..

"Explain to me why you think the lack of fighting is not peace" Glock said.

"You know as well as I do "Cole answered looking up from starring at the ground.

"They have no reason for peace, nothing to gain from peace" Glock answered. "What else do you have to tell me?" he said "and do not find a way to avoid answers." he ordered.

Cole nodded "The forces of good and evil do not appreciate the ..lack of fighting"

"That does not surprise me' Glock said "always, always there is the control of pole, we are cursed by owning that which the magic world cannot exist without, and the fear of the other side controlling it drives them to do crazy, evil things and call it helping Burvjara. I do not see that my…de… departure changes that."

"You are right" said Cole simply

"And "said Glock

"I hear that both side have concern that the lack of fighting and the lack of requests for assistance, means the other side is in control and are taking steps to remedy this situation" Cole explained 

"I curse that damned Pole" Glock said simply.

"If I were you I would too" Cole nodded.

Glock nodded a grim smile on his face and his trunk like nose twitching.

Cole hesitated and then said "Evil, evil wants control it because they are evil. At least with them it's easy to understand. Good" he said

"Good do great harm" Glock said in matter of fact voice

"They can:" Cole conceded. "But.."

"But "said Glock.

"It is not Good's intention " Cole said" they fear evil winning because for evil to win, unconditionally would be the destruction of the realm. The problem is they do not differentiate between winning and winning unconditionally. They want to win unconditionally to. They do not understand the great plan. It perhaps cruel that what they strive for, unconditional defeat of evil would destroy them, but maybe the hope, from what I see is what keeps them striving."

"This is a great wisdom" Glock answered

"It's not mine" Cole said ruefully "it has been given to me by those with more vision."

"The whitelighter appears to have great wisdom" Glock said guessing.

"Among others" Cole said dryly " there are those in Good who genuinely want what is good "Cole said. "Which is how Good remains.. good." He swallowed choosing his words " I suspect that the answer in Burvjara is somewhere between, that good must win, in the sense that they win because evil does not.'

"Good and evil feel the only way to win is if they gain control of the pole "said Glock bitterly

"I did not say Good should feel they have won" said Cole quietly. "Only they will have,.." He stopped "May I tell you something" he said "about Phoebe's wisdom, what she did for me, told me?

"Your mate has wisdom?" asked Glock bemused.

"You're not seeing Phoebe at her best at the moment" Cole said."I hope you do before this is ended because" his smile softened, the one that was just for her "Phoebe's best is pretty special."

Glock looked dubious.

"Her worst is pretty goddamned annoying "Cole conceded.

Glock's nose twitched.

"I was .. what we call rock bottom" he said "as far down as I could go facing… returning to evil, facing every inner demon. I begged her to save me" he said "I pleaded I cried.'

"Did she? "Glock asked clearly disbelieving she did.

"She told me to save myself" Cole said not looking at Glock. "Phoebe has the gift. She knows the truth even when she does not understand.'

"I know little of love" said Glock "But I would dream that if you loved… you to try to save the one you loved."

"She did try' Cole said "Only you see she couldn't. In the end the only way I could be saved was to .. save myself..."

Glock looked up.

"And she knows it" Cole said "she was there when I struggled to find the way but I had to do it myself. And" he said, his voice soft with affection "she knew that I had to save myself on my terms not hers." Cole watched Glock intently.

Glock moved uncomfortably

"I am not unique" Cole said as Glock dragged a deeply on the pipe causing he blue light to flame.

"I would need to be a god to inflict that truth on Burvjara" Glock finally replied with a rumble like laugh.

"Or a saviour" Cole said a Glock snorted his disgust "Or at least seen as one" Cole added

Glock looked at Cole and sucked on his pipe. "I will return to Burvjara " he said finally "when there is a reason not to fight… each other." And his tone dared Cole to argue

Cole nodded. And waited while Glock smoked.

"You are lucky to have found a mate to believe in" Glock said dismissing the subject. "I see you.. I see …Leo. You both are ...lucky."

"We are" Cole, agreed. He stood up "I'll leave you "he said as Glock nodded.

As Cole turned back to the house Glock said "It was not a good thing that you did. Not to tell me this when you returned."

"No " Cole agreed "It was wrong.'

Glock was silent, his silence clearly expressing what he thought of Cole's failure.

"If you don't like what I did "Cole suddenly grinned ' "Deal with it " he said and was only just aware of Glock's nose twitching as he turned away.

As Cole came back inside Piper stood at the conservatory door and looked out on the yard. Leo had gone into the kitchen to make coffee and she frowned as Cole whispered "Be good Pip." as he passed her.

Piper could see the flicker of light just near the children's play ground here Glock was alone in the dark smoking. She hesitated for a second and then taking her courage walked out into the yard without switching the light on.

She approached Glock and nervously said 'Hello."

She was greeted by a flicker of the pipe and she could not see Glock but she felt his body react.

"I'm okay" she assured him "I'm not going to jump you. I don't want to embarrass you. I mean for some reason the magic isn't affecting me that way. I just want to know you are all right. I guess you're no longer my fantasy "she said shuffling her weight from foot to foot.

"Good "said Glock. "It appears I am a fantasy to quite sufficient numbers without including you." He looked up at her and she could feel the softness in his eyes more than see it.

"What " Piper asked' curious

"It appears I am the fantasy of a whole realm" Glock told her.

"That is enough fantasy for anyone" Piper agreed. "May I?"she asked indicating the spot beside him.

Glock nodded in the dark and she could just see it by the movement of his pipe.

Taking a deep breath Piper sat beside Glock a small flood of pleasure going through her at the warmth of his body.

"The dark is friendly to me" Glock told her "It is not our way to fight in the dark. The dark is safe"

"It used to frighten me" Piper replied, sharing a small piece of her soul " Only when I became witch, when I knew I was a witch did I realise. It was a place I could...I can fight in the dark, I can use the dark. I no longer have any fear of it" she said. "I can control the dark "she said.

"I was told you are a powerful witch" Glock said.

"With my sisters" Piper explained.

Glock drew on the pipe and Piper was aware of the strong odour of the smoke.

Glock must have felt her reaction "I have been told what an evil smoking is in this realm" he said. She felt rather than saw him shrug. "It is a great pleasure in mine.'" he informed her.

"It causes death and pain" she told him firmly. "eventually."

"It gives us peace a small satisfaction. Rare in Burvjara" Glock told her "and eventually is not a …concept Burvjarians understand. But to believe there could be a time when eventually mattered. That to me is fantasy" he said.

"I do not have sister's gift of premonition" Piper replied. " So I cannot tell you the fantasy will not come true. I am glad you have a fantasy. It means hope is not lost.I can hope too. I can hope for you.' she said.

"Thank you" said Glock drawing on the pipe. "To have someone hope for my people" he said. "It is a great kindness."

"I hope for you" Piper said hesitating and then putting her hand on his knee "and I feel, in hoping for you I hope for your people."

"Thank you "said Glock. ''I do have dreams, fantasies" he said pulling on the pipe, rushing the words out, "Even now, after all I live…d through. I have hopes." he said "Fantasies to wake and know this day I will not fight, and my people will not fight. he glanced at the hand Piper had put on his knee . He hesitated them" slowly put his hand on hers and she shuddered a little at his warmth. I see you with your offspring, with all your offspring. I see you love them, I see you want more from your offspring than you want for yourself. To see you hold your offspring is a beautiful thing."

Piper swallowed "To have children. It was dream for me you see" she almost whispered ". Ï was told I never would have… offspring. It was a miracle "she said "or a fantasy come true for me."

Glock nodded understanding. "To hope that I could see such a thing in Burvjara " Glock said "To see a female who can love her offspring and not consider the consequence. I never believed I could see such a thing. And you have made me believe that such a dream, is not an impossible dream. Not quite.'

"Then I am honoured" said Piper not pulling her hand from the warmth of his. "Tomorrow you will wake and not have to fight "she said.

"And ironically neither will my realm" said Glock "according to Cole."

"Which is fantasy come true" Piper told him

"Not the way I imagined it would come true" Glock said dryly.

"They very rarely do come true that way" Piper agreed and noticed Leo watching her.

For sometime she and Glock sat in silence and then Piper looked up at the house."

"I better go look after my offspring " she sighed. About fantasies coming true "she said standing up so she looked down on Glock " You see the way my… offspring behave. Not exactly the way I fantasised my.. offspring would be"

"Just as well" agreed Glock his nose twitching with amusement "Thank you"

"For what?" Piper asked

"For not believing I want to be alone here" Glock saidsimply.

Piper walked back to the house. In the light from the conservatory Glock saw Leo standing at the door and he watched Piper half reach and touch her husband as she went into the house. He lit he pipe again and sucked on it, then after sometime he went back to the house. Leo was sitting alone watching TV, or pretending to.

Glock smiled his skin a dark orange and Leo nodded.

"Thank you" Glock said

"Why?" said Leo

"For lending me what is yours in my moment of need" he said to Leo indicating the tee shirt of Leo's he was wearing.

Leo hesitated "You are welcome." He said politely.

"Perhaps not quite welcome" Glock told him "but I am grateful and I do not forget that what I use here is borrowed and truly belongs to you."


	26. Chapter 26

During the night the manor had another visit from dancing spites, who after dancing through Paige's and Piper's room and around their beds, while they awoke from half convinced the dancing line of ugly gnome like figures holding hands were a bad dream, a result of their restless and guilt laden sleep.

Both witches staggered out after them, just in time to see them heading from for Melinda's room from Phoebe's while who had been awake and thinking seriously about Gorgeous George rushed out to the landing. As the first ones in the dancing chain made it into Melinda's room, Cole exhausted from having experienced several cycles of sleepless Burvjarian time that day, staggered behind Phoebe barley awake. The witches started to chant the vanquish spell but Cole splatted them with an aggravated flick of his fingers

"Straight personal gain" he muttered as Leo who was standing behind Piper wearing undershirt and pyjama bottoms frowned.

Leo's state of dress was a fair sign to the family, he and Piper were not on connubial terms that night

"The whole spite thing is pissing me off." Cole told Leo daring an argument.

Piper concerned, checked Melinda who was still asleep.

"she's muttering about chocolate but okay I think" Piper told the family. She looked at her sister "I feel okay " she said "Maybe we are getting immune. "she added hopefully while Phoebe and Paige avoided answering. "Wonder why the bloody things thought we needed a top up." She asked as Glock who had appeared at the door of the guest room watched her.

"No idea" said Leo catching her arm to drag her back into their bedroom as Glock appeared.

"They're not getting quick enough results" muttered Phoebe and stuck her tongue out as the Paige and Cole glared at her." I'm not going to shut up "she told them.

Phoebe glanced down at the expansion of Pookie. "I've got an important meeting tomorrow "she said "I think I still look sexy in the new turquoise top and black pants.'

"I could fireball them" Cole said as Phoebe turned her back and stalked into their bedroom.

"Damn it "said Paige "Now I'm awake I'll never get to sleep. Nothing to do but …read'" she said slyly and slipped back into her room.

'"This whole spite thing is really pissing me off "Cole told Glock.

"Deal with it "Glock suggested "Or suffer it.'"

Cole grinned as he flicked his fingers to clean up the mess left by splattered spites.

After a breakfast where the atmosphere was decidedly chilly, Phoebe went to work wearing the black pants and turquoise top and knowing just how sexy she looked because Cole's first reaction had been 'wow' before he remembered that she was under spite influence. The thought came into her mind he was damned sexy himself but she pushed it down when she remembered he was just a husband not a fantasy.

Phoebe spent the morning glaring at hormonally charged women around her who seemed to do nothing but ogle various visitors to Bay Mirror or discuss their fantasies, and she was disgusted how many of those fantasies involved Cole. Although there was still a hardcore group fantasising about John Cotton, but it seemed quite a few had experienced the reality and were not as enamoured.. She read her mail, but everything from the last few days was either females asking advice about attracting the man of their dreams, or males metaphorically crying in their beer, that their girlfriends, wives or partners were far more interested in fantasy males then them and what could they do about it.

Somewhere in her magic distracted brain it did occur to Phoebe that the spite blight was getting well and truly out of hand and maybe it would be responsible for the Charmed Ones to do something about it. However those thought disappeared when the phone rang and it was George, who ever so sweetly, with just enough sexy slur in his voice confirmed their business lunch, because he said, he needed to outline some ideas for the campaign which he thought she would specially approve, before he presented them to management.

"So its making me look sexy is it?" Phoebe murmured.

"Just making you look who you are,." he whispered back his voice at just the right level of huskiness. "Hester's?" he asked naming a very expensive restaurant.

"One o'clock" she agreed barely restraining the shudder of excitement that went through her body.

"On the dot" he answered with the right amount of enthusiasm and sex in his voice.

Phoebe put the phone down and went out to the main office, just in time to catch the end of a conversation in the other office between Jasmine and Libby about Cole, making some pointed comparisons about the size of his hands other parts of his body.

Phoebe swallowed hard and was about to jump on them, when Elise called her name and ordered her into her office, shoving a corrected copy of her latest column in her face, complaining that the whole focus sounded like school girl fantasies.

Phoebe threw the copy down on the desk." Just writing what the readership wants" she shrugged and was quick enough to see a small smile of agreement from Elise. "Tell me aren't you fantasising about screwing my husband" she demanded. "seems half the damned office is"

"So I keep hearing "Elise snarked "Screw your husband "she said with a shudder that could only be real. "I screwed and got screwed by enough pricks to get where I am without looking for ones I don't need now."

'" So what is your fantasy" phoebe asked innocently "some nice sweet man who will do everything you order."

"Fantasy "said Elise suddenly thinking about it. "Getting to the top of my profession and watching little girls cower when I walk through the office and grown men piss themselves when I nod in their direction" She thought about it "Damn it I forgot I'm living my fantasy" she said with a smile that made Phoebe want to cower.

Phoebe swallowed hard. "And you aren't thinking about you know a man. A really sexy man who just makes you …live. Research "she muttered as Elise eyed her suspiciously. "Just seems you're the only woman around here, not a bit…nuts." she explained.

"What, depend on a man or satisfaction when I'm enjoying living every second of my fantasy watching them piss themselves with fear if I say their names. Nothing any of them can do for me that a fibrator can't, and that doesn't fall into a heap if I don't tell it how great it was afterwards." Elise said. "And get that into something like readable English before midday." she ordered and enjoyed her fantasy some more as Phoebe flushed and cowered slightly "saying "yes Elise."

Phoebe guiltily wondered why when she was living her fantasy, when her fantasy was her reality, she like Elise was not immune to spite magic. And then it occurred to her, that unlike Elise, she had not finished with dreaming in her life.

Phoebe took a deep breath and glanced at the picture of her fantasy and Whosit Patrick on her desk and picked up the phone and called Cole. He answered but his voice was rushed and before she could say even anything romantic like she just wanted to hear his voice, he went off into along groan about being called back into court when he had 7 appointments that morning and Eduardo was freaking because the court cases did not pay his salary. Then before she could say anything else Cole said he had to rush to court, he loved her and hung up.

Phoebe glared at the phone in her hand and then slowly and angrily put it down, rubbing her hand across Pookie contemplatively, and then thought of George's sexy voice and decided she was looking forward to lunch.

Arriving slightly early for lunch, Phoebe was not so far gone with spite magic as not top recognise she was playing a role and hiding her true self just in case George found her true self just to complicated to be bothered with. Phoebe looked around the restaurant , George was not there. She sighed and went into the bathroom because Pookie was making her presence felt on her bladder. In the bathroom she renewed her makeup, just making sure it enhanced the dewy glow that Pookie was giving her skin, she brushed her hair out flicking, it so it fell into a very sexy disarray and checked her cleavage was just enough to show she was an attractive woman not one on the make. She turned sideways and inspected her silhouette. Pookie was getting bigger by the day and very soon Pookie's mom was just going to be fat but at the moment Pookie was still an interesting bump, just.

Phoebe sighed. When she got fat Cole was going to be the only man who found her attractive. She suddenly sniffed. Cole was probably not going to understand meeting an attractive man for lunch was just a means of making her feel attractive. Except Phoebe thought Cole who was getting more and more like a husband who was probably not going to understand this was all she was fanaticising about. Being thought attractive.

Cole was not going to understand how important it was that she felt she was desirable even if he was the only man she wanted to act on it. Accept he was hardly there she thought, remembering he had skipped of to Burvjara instead of spending Sunday with her.

And besides George really was her fantasy of the moment, he was polite, he knew how to talk to a woman, how to treat her as a lady, how to make her feel important and he clearly respected her.

She bit her lip. Cole should understand magic and even when it sent you evil, influenced you… a teeny bit, it did not make you evil, so looking for someone to admire her on a spite charged hormone buzz, did not make her unfaithful. She swallowed. Cole should understand but she had her doubts he would.

Then with an her ability to rationalise her own desires, which in another circumstance may have caused Cole to smile in wry amusement, Phoebe thought to herself that its only a business lunch and that her job and the family's ability to survive financially depended on her being an independent woman who could manage to operate in a cut throat business without compromising her public role as a sympathetic person. She needed to present herself as a sophisticated charming woman who could easily sit down to a business lunch with a sophisticated charming man without it becoming a sexual romp. George was an important business colleague of the Bay Mirror after all, she reasoned to herself.

Phoebe frowned. Being a female did not make any difference to having a business lunch, even if its purpose was so George could to get to know her better.

Men in business did that all the time, had lunch, networked got to know each other better, then used the acquaintanceship to further business and career. That was all she was doing. She was not going to sleep with the guy. Satisfied she was being mature and responsible, she flicked her hair so it fell into a sexy, carefully styled tangle, checked her makeup and her cleavage again and left the bathroom.

Phoebe glanced into the restaurant. No sign of George. She looked at her watch. It was still 5 minutes before they were due to meet. This was one man who was not going to complain about her being late.

She swallowed. Cole sort of only complained because he sort of, was used to her being late. At least he did not expect anything better of her, like being on time. Nearly seven years they had been together and he just knew her to well. All he did was pointedly look at his watch and frown but his eyes twinkled because he knew she was not going to EVER be in time, unless she was caught up playing some fantasy role that was really not her.

Phoebe looked at the door, and swallowed down a guilty thought that Cole may not quite see her rationalisation for meeting George as being reasonable. He may just be inclined to think she was meeting George because well, she planned on seeing how far her fantasy could take her. And then Phoebe frowned again.

Cole worked with women. Half his clientele were women; more than half his clientele actually, were women who were totally besotted with him. Which Phoebe did concede was understandable if annoying. Many of his clients were witches who used his services as a lawyer because as her husband he understood their special needs. And little old ladies who kept changing their wills just as an excuse to spend 15 minutes alone with him, just so they got his smile to themselves. And some were women caught up in divorce and custody cases, business women, women seeking advice about family matters, neighbourhood disputes. In fact Cole's damn practice seemed to be growing out of control on word of mouth from besotted women, Phoebe thought working herself up.

Not that she thought that Cole was planning on sleeping with the little old ladies. She stopped and considered, although if she thought about it, they were probably closer to his age than she was. Like George was really closer to her age than Cole. She swallowed. Not of course that she was planning on sleeping with George even if he was sexy and gorgeous. That was part of being married, dealing with attractive people who were attracted to you, maturely. Like Cole did with some of the divorcees who came to see Cole and cry all over him.

Not that after John Cotton, Cole was going to believe that she did not want to sleep with George she thought. She wrung her hands slightly and then bit her lip as the reality of the hurt in Cole's eyes hit her . Phoebe touched Pookie protectively and then with a little determined shrug, headed for the restaurant door where she walked straight into George his blond hair disarrayed sexily, his slightly small, narrow eyes bright.

"I" said Phoebe.

"Thought I was late" George said glancing at his watch, which Phoebe could see was 3 minutes to the time.

"I" said Phoebe.

"I am so sorry" "George said with an exaggerated smile '"To keep a beautiful woman waiting, so she doubted me. What can I do to make it up to you? "he said with an almost disarming smile, that could have been a little calculated.

Phoebe sighed a little tingle going down her back.

"Especially when she is not just a beautiful woman but the most beautiful woman I have ever met" he added with a flourish "You can't leave "George said "If you did I would be duty bound to spend every minute of my life making it up to you begging you to be with me, begging you to forgive me."

"I" said Phoebe as the thought flashed through her mind that her demon , ex demon husband may have something to say about that.

"I swear" smiled George his hair dreamily falling over his eyes.

"I "said Phoebe and smiled catching her lip in an awkward little smile.

She hesitated and George seeing it, caught Phoebe's arm turning her into the restaurant as Phoebe gave way to her fantasy, a man who totally accepted her complicated relationship with time.

After a very long lunch which George had spent mostly listening to her talk, and complimenting her on every aspect of her life, Phoebe was feeling very content. She put her glass down sighing as George took her hand, playing with her fingers. He had ordered everything for her, decided that if she could not drink alcohol he would not, stood up through both her rush trips to the bathroom and she was feeling cosseted fussed and special.

She sighed happily to herself and thought it must be… was a couple of months ago since Cole had cosseted her so much, way back when he taken her out to celebrate Pookie's existence before he was distracted by Burvjara.

She conveniently ignored the fact that he always treated her as special, seven years into their relationship and he still stood up for her, at least in public, pulled chairs for her, carried bags and always even when in a temper would stand back and let her walk through a door. The trouble was he did it naturally without fussing or claiming reward or wanting notice for his manners so with Cole it was normal, not cosseting and anyway he once admitted to her that good manners were the honey to trap the flies in the demon world.

George, finally and regretfully said they had to justify the tax claim by some business and Phoebe sighed just as regretfully. With an ever so interested sexy smile George explained he had some layout sketches he thought might be suitable for the campaign. And he opened his portfolio and handed Phoebe a sketch book.

A little apprehensively she opened the book and looked. The sketches were good, really good and tasteful artistic, except she looked …well she looked pregnant ….and naked.

None of the poses remotely looked like porn poses and some showed a cheeky, literally, sense of humour. Her eyes were drawn big, almost too big for her face, and her breasts were drawn pert and up right, which made her swallow a little, because truthfully just between her and Cole, her breasts, when she was over 30 and had fed a very demanding and hungry baby Whosit Patrick for 9 months, were not quite as pert as they had been when she first met Cole 7 years ago.

The poses she had to say were as tasteful as they could be, the one looking over her shoulder with just an outline of the pregnancy was almost cute and the one sideways enough to not show her nipples but with the pregnancy well in truly in front of her was a tasteful tease. Only remembering back to her pregnancy with Patsy she had not carried that high, she had carried her pregnancy more like well a rounded blob if the truth be told. She frowned.

"You don't like them" George asked concerned.

"No "Phoebe said sucking her lip "I mean yes. I think …. They're classy. Just…"

"You are worried about how people could react" George asked, his tone concerned.

"No I know how they will react" said Phoebe the truth teller "I can guess. My husband Cole..." and she jumped as her cell rang.

George started to say reassuringly "No one would dream of asking you to do something you felt uncomfortable with"

And she nodded and answered the phone. "Cole" she said tensely.

"Just letting you know I won today "he said sounding pleased with himself. "Judge Crane threw the assault complaint against your witch friend out of court. Couldn't believe a girl that size could do that sort of damage." Cole told her pleased with himself.

"OK" Phoebe answered shortly "Good I'm glad."

"What's wrong?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"Business meeting" she answered some guilt in her voice'

"OK" Cole said but his voice took on sharpness. "Call you back later "he said "I love you."

"Good "said Phoebe sharply and swallowed a little.

George looked at her quizzically.

"Husband" Phoebe explained "he's a bit … possessive," she said lamely. "Sometimes... keeps in contact . You know "she added

"I know perfectly" George said smiling seductive, gentle "If you were mine I would be possessive too" and his eyes lit up sexily.

Phoebe sighed and turned her phone off.

Sitting in his office, Cole tried call again and found Phoebe's phone turned off. He reflectively looked at the phone still in his hand and frowned. He slowly put it back on the cradle and shook his head.

"I know you Phoebe" he said out loud and stood up grabbing his jacket from the chair he had thrown it on.

"Just going about for ten minutes" he told Eduardo who also frowned.

"You've got fifteen appointments this afternoon" Eduardo told Cole. "And about twenty more tomorrow morning. And more begging if any gaps open up. Women "he said ominously "What is with all the females wanting appointments?" he asked.

"I'll be back in ten minutes" Cole promised avoiding answering the question. "Paying clients?" he asked.

"All of them "Eduardo announced with some pleasure then turned away as his phone rang again

Cole went into the hallway glanced to see no-one was around and shimmered.

He came out in front of the restaurant, Hester's, where Phoebe was having lunch with George. Through the window he could see her talking animatedly with what he considered a rather effeminate pretty blond man who had a few to many calculated gestures to suit Cole. Cole decided, not for the first time that apart from him, Phoebe had abysmal taste in men.

He went into the restaurant just in time to see the blond man stand up, all but bow to Phoebe, as if apologising profusely and walk away from her, a cell phone in his hand. Phoebe's eyes followed him with a clearly besotted expression.

"Mommy must have told you it was not polite to hold private conversations with other people when on date" Cole thought. He went in the restaurant and stopped as quite a strong demonic presence hit him. People were moving in the restaurant and he glanced around quickly summing them up but whatever it was must have recognised some power because it got out if his range before he could locate it.

Cole watched Phoebe sitting at the table. She had a swoon worthy expression on her face as she watched where Blondie had gone into the men's room to talk.

"What a guy": thought Cole "Holding the phone at his ear with one hand, holding his dick using the other. Real old fashioned manners."

Phoebe tapped her fingers and awkwardly and then picked up the sketch book that was lying open on the table and her whole bodily language changed to something less than relaxed and at ease.

Cole smiled to himself and walked up to her.

"Hi" he said sliding into a spare chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Phoebe guiltily slamming the book shut "Checking up on me." She demanded

"I can't lie to you "Cole smiled using the smile he saved for her which just for a second made her, shudder with affection and she half lifted her hand toward his face "Of course I'm checking up on you." he said.

Phoebe's hand stopped mid air and she dropped it angrily.

"Piss off "she said "You bastard."

Cole reached over and touched Pookie.

"Such language in front of the children" Cole murmured.

Phoebe glared at him ": I am having a private working lunch "she said.

"I saw "Cole murmured.

He reached toward the sketch book. "That the work? " he asked.

"None of your damned business" Phoebe hissed at him snatching he book away. "Just damn well go away before George comes back."

"Thought you liked people at work knowing you had me hooked" Cole smirked "You liked them knowing you have me chasing after you." He half stood and then sat again a flicking his fingers and the book landed in his hand. Phoebe gasped and tried to get it back, reaching across the table in an undignified struggle.

Cole just smiled and opened the book, holding it just out of her reach. He whistled as he examined the drawings "My" he drawled.

Phoebe flushed "its an advertising campaign for the Mirror "she said. "focusing on family values" she added defiantly.

"Emphasis on the multiplication part of family values' Cole drawled again.

"It's tasteful and its artistic and it says something about me" Phoebe insisted trying to snatch the book and flushing as he met her with amused blue eyes

"Well you're right about the last bit' Cole said "It says something about you. The guy's a good artist "he added.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will make me say no to this campaign " Phoebe told him nose fin the air flicking her hair sexily.

Cole laughed "I'm a guardian of the universe and I have absolutely no issues using magic for personal gain" he asked in his lawyer voice "Care to revise that statement."

Phoebe glowered at him impotently "Give me the book" she demanded.

Cole laughed "Please"?" he said.

"Give me the book "she ordered hitting the table in frustration.

"Poor Phoebe" he said standing up. He leant over and kissed her furious mouth while she made a further attempt to snatch the book, unsuccessfully.

"You, you, you, you" she hissed. "I hate you."

"You love me "he said sure "and fortunately for you I love you. Every last contrary irritating part of you 'he said catching her chin and for a second she trembled before flicking her head away and then stopped, letting him hold it.

He smiled again the one he saved for her. "Enjoy you lunch" he said. Then he stopped "Seriously Phoebe "he asked'. 'Have you had any demonic feelings, inference, around here."

"No "she said stopping and glancing around.

"I had strong feeling and now its gone," he said.

"Demons everywhere "she said seriously. "Does not mean they are attacking me. Maybe felt your power and got going."

"Probably." he agreed.

He lent forward to kiss her again and she sucked ion his lip before pushing him away.

"Give me the book?"she demanded.

Cole laughed as he left still holding the book.

"I hate you" she yelled at him while other diners stared at her, some with amusement, some with disgust and some with curiosity.

Cole left the restaurant but stopped outside long enough to watch Phoebe gesticulating wildly as she tried to explain to Blondie where the book had gone. He frowned as Blondie made a reconciliatory touch on her face. And the glancing at his watch and realising he was three minutes late for an appointment with a very wicked, paying female client who ran a prostitution ring, he resisted the temptation to go back and wring Blondie's neck or maybe just punch him out. But he only just resisted.

Phoebe was so angry with Cole that when George asked her ever so sweetly, so reverently so mesmerised by her, to share his bed she did not jump up in disgust and announce she was married. She even considered just how wonderful it would be to be spoilt by a man who adored her, did not call her capricious or contrary, even if it was the truth, forgetting that Cole's gift was knowing when to spoil her and when to hold his ground and that in about 5 minutes of being spoilt, she would be screaming about how bored she was and how she was suffocated, which something that happened in reality but not in fantasy.

She looked into George's eyes, that in reality were just that much to narrow and sly and sighed, her brown ones lost in the fantasy of another man , a real one seeing her as heroine, taking care of her and it not behaving like a preachy husband.

Phoebe as George held her hand over the table and looked intently into her eyes almost murmured, yes before reality hit and she did remember she had a real husband.

George started to kiss her hand and cajole her, when she was distracted as she saw her sister Paige come through the door of the restaurant.

Paige unhesitating came up to the table and glared at George.

"We have to go" Paige told Phoebe bluntly.

'Why?" asked Phoebe dreamily staring at George.

"Because we have to "Paige told her, "Piper needs us. Family business "she said. She watched as George narrowed his sly eyes and Paige sucked her lip.

"Who's your friend?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"This is George. A …a business colleague " Phoebe introduced him dreamily. "My sister Paige."

George stood up and shook hand and Page frowned slightly at the clammy hand shake.

"Pay your bill and lets go." ordered Paige

"My treat "said George standing and smiling sweetly at Phoebe.

'Thanks" said Paige pulling Phoebe out of her chair. "Bye."

"What I said "George told Phoebe as he kissed her hand "I mean…If ever you change your mind. If you feel you need me. I'm here'' he told Phoebe.

'What does he want"? Paige asked curling her lips as she pulled Phoebe after her.

"I chave to go to the bathroom" Phoebe said "I cannot orb with a baby and full stomach. You don't know the pressure. "

Paige followed he "What did George want?" she insisted as Phoebe washed her hands.

"George is so sweet, besotted with me, asked me, so sweetly, so gentlemanly if I would sleep with him. Such a gentleman" Phoebe sighed.

"Gentleman" snorted Paige "Phoebe gentlemen don't ask you to sleep with them on afternoon lunches, the first time."

"He was just so besotted with me" Phoebe said dreamily." He couldn't help himself."

"Real men don't do that "said Paige "Only fantasy men do that. How come you keep meeting men who is every fantasy you ever had, straight out of a novel." she asked suspiciously

"John Cotton was not acting like a fantasy" Phoebe protested.

"No "said Paige without sympathy "He was acting like a lecher who grabbed whatever was offered. But he was acting like a real man. You have a husband ": she said "Leave gorgeous George alone."

"You have boyfriend" Phoebe bit back "and you're looking at pictures of every god damned man you can get. How did Piper drag you away from the pictures?"

"I'm a good witch" said Paige said sanctimoniously."

Phoebe looked at her

"okay Piper's bitching is worse than spite magic" Paige admitted "Reality is the cure. I get it. Geztalt are after finances again."

"Tempus is sure hell bent on financial blight, forcing his minions to justify themselves getting control of it" Phoebe mused. Paige took her hand. "where are we going?" Phoebe asked

"Chicago said Paige. "Seems demons are fighting each other openly in the tax office there. If they haven't destroyed it while you peeed and fanaticised about George" she added to Phoebe's outrage.

………………………………………………………………


	27. Chapter 27

Paige orbed Phoebe to a tax office in Chicago where Piper was waiting with Noni, the witch who worked at the tax office and had first got the Charmed Ones involved with the Geztalt. They were watching an out of control group of computers going ballistic, with figures scrolling and changing and interchanging, and a security screen and where razor demons and acid spitters creatures were confronting apparently human types. The only evidence that the humans were demon was that when they were destroyed they disappeared in a cloud of black or green goo, indicating their place in the hierarchy.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving this stuff alone?" Phoebe asked "elders and all that.

"Noni called "said Piper tersely "eventually she added. "Didn't ask the elders and I haven't called Mark "she added. "Noni took such a time calling I figured we did not wait on Elder arguments."

"Mark isn't like that" Paige said. "He knows when they're being shits."

"Don't you work in LA?" Phoebe asked Noni before Piper could snark back.

"It started late a few hours ago "Noni said. "I noticed the system going haywire and then this started. Came over yesterday to help check systems, volunteered." She answered just a little slyly. "This looks like some territorial war to me. Been going on all morning."

Phoebe and Paige stared at the monitors as demons destroyed everything in their path and some maybe, mortals cowered under any furniture that was not blown up.

"How come the military aren't in on this?" Paige asked "It's the tax office."

"I think evil has filtered it." Noni explained "I wouldn't have known if I had not been using this special unfiltered system. Only ones who know are the poor buggers stuck in there."

"How come you didn't call earlier?" Phoebe asked suspiciously as Noni flicked a switch on her own monitor which she turned so the Charmed Ones could not see it.

"I was using the system for something else" she said slightly embarrassed and minimising her screen.

"You did not notice this" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"Í was busy," Noni insisted hiding her embarrassment in belligerence.

"Isn't this exposing magic?" Paige asked peering at the monitors. "Innocents involved and all that."

"Anyway Powers that be clean up after the wars." Noni said as if that made it all right "If I had been there at LA I would not have known anything was wrong. So no-one would know. Wondered if I should call anyone. Thought I better eventually."

"Except the winners have control of the finances" Piper said wryly. "And they get more powerful because that is what Tempus wants."

"I don't get why Noni didn't call early." Phoebe insisted sending her a dirty look. "What in the hell were you doing that was more important than this?

Paige put her head on the side. "Maximize" she said to Noni's screen "Oh "she said staring hard "great buns "she said looking harder.

"Very nice" said Piper looking hard, "especially moving."

"I was watching a basketball game if you must know" Noni snarked, embarrassed.

"We see" said Piper

"This system picks up some security cameras at The Superman's place" Noni explained, describing a well know basketball player. "He and his pals like to practice on his home court. In the nude. You should see them "she said enthusiastically "Tall long legs, long hands, beautiful skin, Long,.."

'Thank you Nonie "interrupted Phoebe looking a the damage as demons fought for their territory and the confrontation escalate as terrified innocents cowered behind whatever they could. "At least we know why Noni called us and not her whitelighter."

"Whitelighters seem to think expressing an interest in sexuality is evil "Noni answered carefully monitoring her screen."

"Tell me about it "said Paige What do we do? Where do we start.?"

"Nearest room I guess" said Piper. "Let's go get 'em."

Paige nodded and took her sisters hands and they orbed into the thick of battle.

The demons seemed a little confused at their presence and Piper finished off a couple of half gone razors. Phoebe had to levitate to avoid a few fire balls sent by the human form demons. And Paige managed to deflect an onslaught of acid spray as she went to protect several mortal workers cowering and confused.

Piper was about to dispose of a demon when she was suddenly frozen in her power. She spun around to see shimmering red light and the demon guardian Therold appeared. His face had a cross between a prissy expression of irritation that he wore when lower order magic creatures crossed the boundaries of their calling, and affectionate amusement as he observed Phoebe not so gracefully elevated into a levitation her legs thrust forward. With a movement of his hands he allowed her to come to earth with a little more dignity than Piper thought her sister deserved

"No, no, no "he said in hi high sing song voice "You do not want to turn this into a battle between good and evil. This "he said "is a battle between evil and evil and the province of those who guard the realms from misuse."

Phoebe feet on the ground almost smiled because he was wearing baggy cotton drill pants and a shabby off white shirt and grey cardigan and house slippers and looked totally unlike a great guardian.

Then quite suddenly a dark light with a deep red shadow surrounded Therold and his aura seemed to overwhelm the whole area. He raised his hands and stretched them extending the light across the room. Phoebe thought he was going to kill the demons but instead with a shattering of light they were separated and sucked away from the realm and suddenly only innocents were left looking terrified, uncertain. Therold suddenly swept his hands away and in the great wrath he changed the scene and the witches had a vision of confused mortals as the earth seemed to move and the innocents, confused and dazed were left in a scene that appeared normal.

Phoebe and Piper and Paige surprised found themselves back at the manor with a tutt tutting Therold.

"I didn't know guardians had that sort of power" Phoebe blurted out.

"You're not supposed to know such things my dear" Therold told her affectionately then flushed red. He tried to cover by severely asking "Why weren't you witches warned away from interfering in such affairs? You could have easily turned that into a battle of good versus evil and left me powerless to intervene."

The witches looked at each other.

"Your whitelighter advised you to interfere" Therold asked severely flushing red again as Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him.

"We didn't ask him" Paige answered as Therold tut tutted again

'"There are some things Belthezor should explain to you for your own protection" he muttered his lips compressed.

"I don't think Cole can really be blamed for how the Charmed Ones deal with the Elders" Phoebe said loyalty winning over annoyance at Cole.

"So sweet, so good so loyal" murmured Therold while Paige and Piper exchanged glances and Piper made a 'gag' face.

"Why didn't you stop it earlier if you could stop it?" Piper demanded.

"The business of guardians is not the business…" Therold started to whine.

"Why?" Phoebe interrupted but made sure she kept her voice sweet and she smiled at Therold who visibly shuddered with emotion.

"I wanted to observe the state of affairs between the Brotherhood and Geztalt" answerer a besotted Therold "I had no intentions of allowing innocents to be hurt."

"And what did you find out" demanded Paige.

"The business of guardians is not the business of witches" Therold answered his voice even more sing song. "Listen to good advice" he added. "Do not allow harm to happen" he said looking at Phoebe

"I'm sorry" Phoebe said to him contritely "We went to protect the innocents. We did not know about demon wars. It was wrong we were told not to do it." She watched him coyly under her lashes.

Therold flushed " No, no, no You could do no wrong "he said to Phoebe taking her hand and kissing it before he shimmered.

"I think I'm going to e sick" said Paige.

"I know I'm going to be sick" said Piper.

The witches called Mark who arrived fairly promptly. He was polite, formal and soft spoken with all of them, particularly Paige, and only shrugged when the Charmed Ones told him they were warned off by higher powers.

"Surprised the Elders haven't called me up to suggest I keep you under better control" he said softly. "I'd have said go save the innocents" he added. "I guess I would have got it wrong."

"Win some lose some" said Piper. "So are we keeping an eye on the Geztalt or listening to good advice?" she asked.

'Both "answered Mark with a smile that suggested he did not believe hey would do it while the witches rolled their eyes. "I'll check what happened" he said

He started to orb then stopped "None of you are concerned that Noni was using tax office equipment to spy on naked basketball players?" he asked. , and did not call her whitelighter, and only called you after some time" he added

The girls eyed him off.

"Spites, spites, spites" snapped Paige "you can't let it go. Women show an interest in sex and it has to be evil.'

"I guess you're not concerned" Mark said softly avoiding looking at Paige "My advice is that you should be concerned but I guess its up to you if you listen." He orbed as Paige projected a cushion at him.

"Bastard" said Paige.

"Men just hate women taking control of their sexuality" Phoebe said. "Nothing horrible has happened."

"Not yet "said Piper. Ï think we ought to do some more looking" she said.

"You can" said Phoebe "I have to work" holding her hand out to Paige.

"Me too" said Paige taking Phoebe's hand and orbing.

Piper spent the afternoon working through the Book of Shadows but only came up with the same thing. The cure for spite attacks was reality. She finally gave up because she had to be at P3 for a meeting.

A little later Leo came out of his and Piper's room his expression unhappy. He stopped in the landing and glanced toward the stairs as he heard a noise in the attic. He rushed upstairs and flung open the door running headlong in the attic and stoping cold as he saw Mark leaning on the stand and frowning as he concentrated on the Book of Shadows.

Mark looked up as he saw Leo rush into the room "If I was a demon" he said with a quiet smile "You might be in trouble."

"I have my ways "Leo said sliding to an embarrassed halt. "You want the girls?" he asked.

"Later "Mark said still frowning at the Book of Shadows. "Girls tell you about toda?." he asked.

"Sort of "said Leo carefully.

"I would have told them to go" Mark said. "It's all fixed "he added "People over there think the building was hit by an earth tremor. I guess I would have given the girls lousy advice… if I had been asked" he said shrugging self depreciatively.

"They may not have listened to it" Leo pointed out. "And stayed away. Instead of going. So you never can tell with advice. Just be honest. Say what you feel, I think."

'"True" agreed Mark smiling slightly . He ran his hand through his receding sandy hair. "My problem is it has never been my nature to entirely trust authority and hierarchies."

"They have to get it right sometimes" Leo said.

"And a stopped clock is right twice a day" Mark answered softly

Leo eyed him and came over to look at the entry he was reading in the book, about the realm of Burvjara.

"Interested in Glock" Leo asked carefully.

"Interested in knowing something about the place" Mark replied not allowing himself to be drawn.

"Isn't that out of your sphere of influence?" Leo suggested keeping his voice very non judgemental and wondering if he sounded like an Elder. He shuddered at the thought "Meeting Glock excluded. Really girls should have no connection. "

"Geztalt are connected to the place" Mark said.

"And you're looking it up even when you were warned off? Maybe with good reason " Leo asked carefully.

"It's the maybe part that worries em"Mark winced "That's why I'm am looking at Burvjara " he said .

He sat down on the edge of the sofa arm and faced Leo. "We have two demon sects fighting to keep in with Tempus. Tempus wants to make financial control the way he controls evil and extends his power. So both sects fight each other to be the ones who have the goods for their master. Then there is Burvjara and whatever else is wrong there, financial institutions are not the problem, the magic pole is. Which I am curious about?" he said shrugging depreciatively.

"What do you think it is all about "Leo asked.

"Geztalt are using financial institutions to get in a position of influence in the Underworld by sucking up to Tempusand they are trying to get control of the pole to boot Tempus when they get in that position. "Mark guessed. "Maybe Tempus is prepared to let them try and thinks he is strong enough to take it from them."

'"Glad you are on our side" Leo smiled. "You understand evil. What do the Elders say to your theory?"

"That I haven't been around long enough to understand the complexities" Mark grinned.

"And of course you can't tell them you have special sources"; Leo said sympathetically.

"Well if I told them I had special sources, they would want to know about them" Mark answered "and I would have to tell them the reason I slept through the last whitelighter meeting was because I was nursing a gigantic hangover from a boozing session with those sources."

"Maybe better you don't tell them" Leo agreed. He took a deep breath "Mark "he said "its easy because of Cole being here to fall into the trap of looking outside your own area, your own business." He said carefully. Quietly he said " Your job is to guide the witches, to protect the innocents. You could make yourself part of the problem, like I did if you try to fix everything."

"And if I think the witches are the innocents, in danger from a higher power?" Mark asked sharply.

"You're not being affected by what you eel for Paige" Leo suggested.

"Concerned about her" Mark agreed 'Yes. Concerned about all of them. About other charges."

Leo read the entry on the pole.

"It says that all magic is governed and held in balance by the existence of magic poles two of them. One is in Burvjara, controlled by the Burvjarians a realm at the convergence of the magic realms.' That is probably why the time frame seems so different there" Leo murmured. He continued to read "Burvjarians are a race descended from ancient warriors who were renowned for the ferocious fighting spirit and integrity. It says they channelled their energy and fighting spirit into scholarship and an agrarian existence outside the other arenas of magic. It say's they were creatures of magic defined by magic they access through the pole."

"I guess they unchannelled the fighting spirit." Mark observed quietly.

"I guess. Glock can tell you more about that" Leo said but acknowledged Mark being right by inclining his head. "I know is that it seems only the Burvjarians can actually manage the magic at the pole which means they are an incredibly powerful race in the world of magic.

And who controls them, controls magic" said Mark.

"Something like that" said Leo "or oifyou can't control them keep them at war for generations so they have nothing band cannot band together to use the magic."

"And come in and control it yourself" Mark added "and call it liberating a race at war."

"Something like that "said Leo. "But its not basic whitelighter stuff. Then he stopped at the expression on Mark's face. "Is it?" he asked slowly.

Mark reread the entry on the poles and then the Geztalt. "Its not supposed to be" he said slowly as Leo watched him.

Mark did not look so different from when Leo had know him as a mortal. Soft grey eyes , intelligent face and receding sandy hair. He was still wearinga variation of baggy corduroy paints and crumbled once white shirt. Only now, not hidden behind the innate gentleness of his eyes, was the passion that had always been a strong part of him.

"Finding it hard going?" Leo asked "because of Paige?"

"Hard going" Mark agreed "not because of Paige though. He hesitated "Why do they choose you Leo" he asked after a few seconds "Why did they call you to be a whitelighter? Why do they call any-one?"

"A good person who lived a good life and whose inmate goodness should not be lost to the realm." Leo said "earns the right to not be reincarnated or find another mortality. Who they are is who they should be?"

'II don't think I'm their man?" Mark told Leo..

"You're not good?" Leo asked amused.

Mark grinned "If Good means including blind obedience . No."

"It doesn't. The elders rigidity pissing you off" He asked.

Mark shrugged again. "I don't understand why some-one like me was called as whitelighter. I'm the wrong type. Really the wrong type." he added.

"I don't know. Checks and balances" Leo guessed "The balance needs someone to work in the system and ask the hard questions. I couldn't work in the system and I could not ask the hard questions without getting angry" he added.

"This s not like any system I've worked in" said Mark.

"Its worked for thousands of years "Leo said

"You left" Mark said

Leo nodded. "'Not so much left as moved on" Leo agreed "at the elders suggestion. "

Mark drew a deep breath "When you were called, did you think you would not make it with them Leo?" he asked seriously.

"No" said Leo "I thought I would definitely make it. I was young' he said "a kid really ."Didn't have much of a life to compare it to."

"Paige said you were a medic" Mark said.

Leo nodded. "I got into college young "he said "very young and got into my first year of medicine before I was you know 18. They let you do things in those days. Joined up in my as soon as I finished my first year and was put straight into the medical core. I was in Guadalcanal from the start almost. In August and well did not make it past January" he explained.

"Did you have any doubts?" Mark asked.

"About being whitelighter" Leo said.

"Going to war" Mark told him

"No "Leo said "that one, that one was an easy call. No doubts about why we were fighting and what we did. Not a lot even now." he added.

"Not even when you read some of the less good things that happened during that war" Mark asked persistent.

"No" Leo assured him "I learnt a few things about the leaders though. They say what they think you need to hear to fight. Not what it really is. You know we went into war, they declared war, maybe to stop invasion than to stop atrocities. If the atrocities had stayed in the area where they were happening we wouldn't have gone to war but they didn't. Maybe looking back I think less of the reasons we were given to go to war but I don't have any doubts about going to war. Even for pacifist like me." Leo said. "Not all wars are wrong or evil."

"You were a soldier Leo?" Mark asked "How do you know the difference?' How do you know when the war they ask you, make you, entrap you into fighting, is evil?"

Leo looked at Mark and looked away then he walked to the attic window and looked out, noting that the teenagers boys three doors up were revving up a car parked in the drive. Nearly the age he was when he went to war, and there they were, home playing with cars. He turned around "As a soldier "he said "You're supposed to fight, you're supposed too obey orders unquestioning." he said" but you're not supposed to obey an illegal order, an order you believe to be illegal."

"What about if it's immoral?" Mark asked.

"If it's immoral it ought to be illegal" Leo said. "and if it isn't, you have to chose, don't you? "he asked "and live with the choice or die for it" he added, surer if himself than he had been at the time.

"That is a hell of a decision and responsibility to put on front line troops" Mark said shaking his head "especially when it is put on them by people who don't have to face the fear and watch the real pain of war and see the death and somehow or other not let it turn them ... brutalise them. Or get dragged into .. some bloody awful things because the conditions, living in a circumstances and fear can make people .. do immoral things"

"We had no doubts" Leo said 'It was a just war. There are times you have to fight. Like the girls do. There are people called to fight just wars like the girls. Special people" he said still very sure.'

"So even though you now know that the reasons you were sent to war, you were told to fight were not as honest as the war itself." Mark asked. "It's still okay to fight because the war itself is just."

"Their dishonesty, the lies I was told about the war I fought was more in timing than anything else" Leo said.

"They sent you to war for dishonest reason" Mark said. "Claimed it was humanitarian when it was self protection."

"No" Leo replied \sure "they sent us to war for the right reasons, they just maybe waited until the pain was closer to us. It was done to defend us than because it was a moral humanitarian thing to do. It does not mean the moral thing was not there."

Mark nodded. "What would you have done if it had not been moral?"he asked "If you discovered that later, it wasn't moral and you had fought how would you have felt? "

"Who I am now "Leo said sure of what he was saying. "Probably refuse to fight. Then. Wwhen I believed in the powers that be, maybe I would not have let myself believe it could be immoral." His voice shook slightly because it had taken 60 years to admit that to himself.

"It's a hell of a responsibility for a soldier "Mark said.

Leo nodded "I know "he answered.

"Did you believe in the elders" Mark asked. "Sorry. Pushing to hard?" he asked not missing the tremor in Leo's voice.

"Its okay" Leo said "Now, I ask myself if it is okay with me. Maybe would not have done that five years ago. Or been prepared for the consequences."

Mark nodded understanding

"At first "Leo explained "I was a soldier I was young. I believed in the powers that be. I saw they were doing good. I saw it was helping. I have a calling to help" he said understanding himself. "They asked and it was hard but I was on the front line. I saw things bad things But I know I was doing good."

"When did it go bad?" Mark asked

Leo shook his head "When I met Piper "he said. Mark raised his eyes.

"No "Leo said "maybe about when Prue and Piper started questioning. Maybe when I saw what they were prepared to do, to a good witch because she fell in love… fell in love with me. But when I fell was when I knew I was . …Bloody Cole" he said "I did things about Cole, not good things, because I did not understand. Advised things I should not have." Leo hesitated. "Things I'm not proud of."

"I wonder why that doe not surprise me it was something to do with Cole" Mark smiled.

"I believed in the Elders and what they told me. I was so sure it was right . I . my self righteousness …I …nearly led or allowed Piper and the girls to go down a path where a good soul was lost. Well destiny intervened" Leo swallowed "But I, in time …just, realised what I was doing. Thanks to Paige. He added. "But I never accepted anything they told me after that."

Mark smiled understanding. "Í can understand why you got so disillusioned, felt you could not be part of them "he said I'm not like that" he said "I lived my life fighting the system by being part of the system. I believe that the individual counts, I believe it is the right of the least of us to have dignity, a decent wage .. a place in the sun. " he said "I spent my life fighting the power that be, managers government bureaucrats, media opinion because I believed these people, the least of us, meant something… had a right to be some-one"

"A wise man once said every society is judged by how it treats it's least fortunate amongst them." Leo said.

"I suspect a large part of our society may be judged ….harshly "Mark said his voice dry.

Leo not sure whether to laugh or agree could only wait.

"Leo " Mark said intense. "I am not what they want in whitelighter. I'm the guy, I'm the rebel. I'm the one who says 'But why' and puts it in their face. I am not the one to send the individual to die for the greater good without ta choice. I am not what they want" Mark insisted.

"Maybe you're what they need" Leo said quietly "It's a balance thing " he said "They have a certain type and in most cases that is what they need but if it is not then they have to have some-one to call them to account question it or they all fall, We all fall." He added.

"That is a damned hard road " Mark said "It takes…incredible gust and at the moment I have some…doubts."

"Its what Cole says Phoebe does for him" Leo told Mark "Holds him to account , makes him responsible,"

"Then Phoebe has a long hard and difficult role "Mark said softly. "And I can understand why she needs to blow it off and be as difficult as possible. Its that or .. .fail"

"I knew you were the right whitelighter for the Charmed One "Leo said quietly.

"If it wasn't for Paige I may not be anyone's whitelighter " Mark shrugged self derisively .

"Then thank god for Paige" Leo said and meant it. "I knew there was a reason for Paige. The girls aren't your only charges."

"No" said Mark "I get all the lame ducks, struggling difficult ones, the ones no-one else wants or gets any glory out of. What I did in life I get for eternity."

"Then thank god for Paige" Leo said and meant it.

"I haven't got any roots up there Leo" Mark said. He winced "I'm the odd one. The one who is new. The one who does not know anything but tells them they are wrong. And to be honest I am not doing it well. I'm not winning any Leo" Mark said. Intense.

"It's not very long Mark" Leo told him

"Long enough for the elders to know I am not what they want" Mark said grimly "Some of the fights I had down here. Well at least I was sure where I stood, I was a damn sight more confident in me...down here.'

"I used to make a point of who I was by wearing my jeans and not a whitelighter robe" Leo said.

"I'm having enough trouble trying to fit in your shoes, without wearing your jeans" mark answered with mock humour He took a deep breath before he asked "Cole's whitelighter Francesca she is not one of the crowd is she and yet they just about fall to their knees when she deigns to walk past them…up there"

"No" Leo agreed "But something she has said makes me think it was a very hard road to find herself and be true to her calling when she did. She told me once that she spent the first 50 years wondering about herself until she discovered there were more interesting things to learn and do than worry about herself "he added.

Mark got his meaning . He frowned.

"What specifically is the real problem at the moment?" Leo asked.

When Mark narrowed his eyes Leo grinned 'I'm remarkably intuitive" he said 'Something big has to cause these doubts.'

"The elders at the moment are reminding me of some middle managers I know.. knew" Mark said "Fuss like they are the boss, but really living in fear of those above them. selling their souls to keep the job and do the dirty work."

Leo looked at Mark and then glanced the Book of Shadows open at the entry for Burvjara.

"What do you think it is" he asked slowly. "the dirty work?"

Mark shook his head "Not sure of it all but its the Geztalt "

"In the realm here what the Geztalt have been doing, that is witches work, elder space, "Leo said. "Well until they started demon wars here like today"

Ï think its the bigger picture "Mark said slowly "Just my gut instinct and I heard the word Burvjara and well knowing things I shouldn't about 'family business' just rang some bells. That and the warnings about the greater good and the bigger choice and raharahing about the enemy of evil and how good has to be in control and if evil gets the footholds we are all damned and blah blah blah."

"I've heard it before "Leo said. "Only it was called propaganda when I heard it an I was eighteen"

"You said it was a just war Leo "Marks said.

"But the powers that be did not quite trust us to decide that so they spun it "Leo explained.

"My problem " Mark said "Is where the Powers that be sit back safe and send the lesser one, the ones they perceive to be lesser to be lost for them."

Leo looked at Mark.

"I know" Mark said suddenly grinning. "Amusing when you think of the way I went. Falling on the sword to fight the fight. That was different Leo. It was my choice. I get the feeling the … um ranks the soldiers are not going to get a lot of choice about whether they fight or not. And I am not sure I can do that, ask them to fall on the sword for a vague undeclared war.'"

"In the end it was my choice" Leo told him "I saw war you know. Not heard about it. August to January is a hell of a long time when the bombs are falling. I saw people I knew die and I saw the cost. I knew what war was. And knowing what war was, how terrible it is, I would have chosen too fight a just war. Still would " he added.

"That is the sad thing" said Mark, suddenly slapping his knee as if he wanted to slap some-one else "they don't trust justice. So they use …rhetoric, catch phrases, make a faceless enemy, dehumanise any opposition."

"And demons use a human face to make it harder to fight them" Leo said "Tell that to Cole" Leo added dryly. "That justice is not enough to fight for. Only wait until I'm around to watch his reaction."

Mark raised his eyes.

"Its his calling "Leo explained "Ironic he. Arsehole lawyer in mortal form . arbitrator of justice in his magic one. Some one has to be prepared to give them the choice'. Wouldn't you know it would be an arsehole lawyer like Cole." Leo said.

"It was easier when I was safer in who I was " Mark confessed

"Why do you think it will be easy. If you have less doubts. "Leo asked. " If you doubt less you may need to fight more."

"Stupidity "grinned Mark, he stopped "Ever have any contact with the holder of the sword I fell on" he asked.

'"Oh god don't wish that on us "said Leo with a shudder "We have enough going on.

"Well If she meant to condemn me, there is a certain irony there "Marl said "I am condemned for being what I am."

"The irony is she couldn't have done a better thing for the true cause of good" Leo said putting his hand in Marks' shoulder

"Well I hope she knows and it pisses her off" said Mark standing up and shutting the Book of Shadows. He took a deep breath "Thanks Leo" he said "I', lucky I guess. If it weren't for Paige I wouldn't have anyone to even think I could ask this stuff."

He nodded as he orbed.

"then thank god for Paige " Leo said out loud and meant it.


	28. Chapter 28

At breakfast the next morning Piper glanced coyly at Glock and fussily insisted he drink more fresh orange juice and eat another stack of pancakes while Leo his nose in Karl Marx _Communist Manifesto_ because he wanted to see what values got changed in translation, pretended he did not notice.

Patsy was sitting in his high chair sloshing milk around his cereal and singing wha wha wha to himself. Wyatt was sitting up in his chair while Paige rather absentmindedly pushed his mushy cereal into him in between super loud waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Wyatt was told he was a good boy when he first sat up in his high chair but as a third child the fuss lasted nowhere near as long as for the other two, so he claimed attention by flatly refusing to even attempt to help himself. Phoebe who had been a third child did try to remember to fuss him, only to have Wyatt's parents accuse her of encouraging him to scream.

When Leo stood up to get another cup of coffee, Glock only vaguely paying attention to the noise, finally picked up Leo's book and started to read it.

"You can read that" Piper asked,

"I fear I am becoming used to the noise "Glock answered.

"I meant the language" Piper said.

"I touch the magic of he pole to understand the tongue" Glock said 'It is small thing. Just small magic. As I do to understand you. We do not speak …what do you call your tongue?" he asked

"English "said Leo coming back.

"English in Burvjara" Glock Continued "You think we do . why?"

"We are very insulated" said Leo. He took a breath "can you see the difference in translation and context." He asked Glock

"" Yes " said Glock simply

"I am not sure I like that book being here" Piper said primly "It caused ..problems in the realm" she explained to Glock.

"We've had this conversation before" Leo said pushed. "It has ideas, philosophy, understanding. Reading it does not mean embracing it."

Glock's nose twitched "There was a time Burvjarians understood that understanding does not mean embracing philosophy. I would be interested to understand it."

"The only thing worth than philosophy over breakfast is the history of philosophy" Piper muttered while Paige ground her teeth.

"If we went somewhere less noisy" Leo started to say to Glock then stopped "that's odd , its not as noisy as it should be." He said

"Melinda "said Piper dropping the pan on the table and running along the corridor to the dining room where she fell over her daughter sitting cross legged and looking intently at a large sketchbook. Cole's brief case was lying beside her, with most of its contents spilling on the floor. The remains of the chocolate he always kept in his briefcase to spoil the children were smeared over several briefs for clients.

Leo followed behind ordering Paige to watch the boys.

"Mmmm "murmured Paige.

As Piper slide cross the floor on her behind Melinda growled at her for falling. "Ouch Mommy" she snarled "Stupid mommy.

"What are you looking at?" Piper demanded sliding to an ungainly stop.

"Auntie Phoebe's fat, Mommy' Melinda said looking intently at the sketch book.

Piper reached over and took the book from her daughter. She stared at the sketches of a naked pregnant Phoebe and the smoke almost blew out of her ears.

She half crawled and half staggered out to the dining room and then to the foot of the stair "Phoebe" she roared

Leo came over and took the sketch book from Piper. "Whew "he whistled.

Piper snatched it back.

When nothing happened she roared again. "Phoebe Patricia Halliwell you get your fat arse down here"

Phoebe meandered to the top of the stirs "What?' she asked

"Get your fat arse down here" roared Piper

Phoebe considered her options but observing Piper arms crossed, and glaring, running did not seem like a good idea.

She swanned past Piper into the kitchen with Piper running behind roaring "What the hell is this? as she thumped the sketch book.

"What the hell is what?" said Phoebe helping herself to orange juice.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Pipe shoving the open book at her.

"None of your damned business" said Phoebe putting a muffin in the microwave. "And why did Cole give that to you" she demanded. "I'm going to kill him."

"So am I if he's leaving his fantasy stuff around where Melinda can find it" snorted Piper.

Phoebe turned around from the microwave and saw Piper's expression and swallowed while Glock watched with interested and Leo picked up his book but did not read.

"Melinda should not have had that" Phoebe.

"You think "said Pipe sarcastically. "Cole "she roared going to the dining room.

Phoebe finally realised she had no help for it. "Its an advertising campaign for the Mirror "she said

"Advertising what "demanded Piper "a new Page 3 column."

"Actually "said Phoebe her nose in the air "Its going to be a tasteful shock and awe campaign. To show that the Mirror is a paper for all family women.'"

Pipe snorted.

'Those pictures are just examples of how they are going to do it tastefully" Phoebe explained wilting in the face of Piper's anger.

"And exactly how does naked and pregnant appeal to "family" women?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"It demonstrates procreation is beautiful" Phoebe told her "It shows that any subject can be handled with maturity, responsibility.'

"Demonstrated by plastering your naked picture in a paper some people use to wipe their bums" Piper snarked furiously.

"The Mirror is a respectable paper" Phoebe insisted." And people wipe their bum on the LA times too."

"Which proves?" Piper demanded crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well if they want to photograph you like those sketches "Paige said taking the book from Piper and examining it, "they are going to have to do some mighty clever trick photography."

She looked at Phoebe who wore a kimono clutched around her barely meeting over Pookie.

You're going to have to grow a foot to look like that" Paige said "upwards not outwards. We know that will happen outwards."

Phoebe glared.

"And" said Paige studying the pictures carefully "the only way you are going to get Pookie and your boobs sticking out at that angle is to use extra gauge underwire on both."

Phoebe started to draw her breath '

"And" said Paige" there is no way your hands are going to cover your breasts enough to stop anything showing. You'd have to have hands like Coles to do that." She added studying the picture.

Phoebe let her breath go in an outraged hiss.

"Cole's what?"said Cole appearing at the kitchen door.

"Melinda found these in your briefcase" Piper demanded grabbing the book form Paige and thumping it in his face.

"Those don't worry about them "said Cole helping himself to coffee. "What was Melinda doing in my briefcase?" he asked.

"Looking for chocolate" said Leo disapproving.

"Oops" said Cole guiltily

"Don't worry you demon bastard" yelled Piper "You may not care that your wife is going to drape herself all over the papers like.."

"Like what "said Phoebe furiously

"A bad joke version of Brittany Spears" roared Piper "except Phoebe isn't 20 any more "she added nasty .

"Don't worry about it Piper" said Cole.

"Don't worry about it" roared Piper, "You think I am going to let Phoebe.."

"It isn't going to happen" Cole said.

"And how the hell are you going to stop it" demanded Phoebe trying to put her hands on her hips and then stoping to quickly pull the kimono around her as she realise Glock was watching and Leo was carefully keeping his nose in the book.

"How am I going to stop you? " Cole pondered pensively "You really think I can't'."

"There is nothing…:" Phoebe started to say.

"What can I do?" he mused as Phoebe looked like thunder "Let me count the ways."

" I could make every thing that any picture of you appears on catch fire" he said "Or I could crack every lens of any camera pointed at you or I could make the paper ink turn to water or I could make very picture turn into an ugly hag with a wart on her nose." Cole watched Phoebe going redder and redder.

"I like the last one" said Paige.

"You just try it" Phoebe hissed at him.

"You think I would let you do it baby" Cole asked "you think there is anything you can do to stop me stopping you "he drawled.

Stop this "screamed Phoebe and picked up one o"f the sharp metal lids to saucepan and hurling it at a his head.

Cole put up his hand and caught it easily.

Phoebe made an impotent gesture with her hands and stalked off.

Glock his nose twitching looked at Phoebes departing figure and back to Cole.

"You're not seeing the best of her" Cole told Glock.

Glock picked up the sketch book and without permission studied the pictures while Cole shuffled and kept putting his hand out and pulling it back.

"You're not seeing the best of her" Cole repeated.

"I fail to understand how I could see any more of her" Glock told Cole.

Cole held out his hand. Glock intently studied the drawings. "As I said before your people and mine are remarkably similar" he said.

"Phoebe's female "Leo interjected as Cole finally reached for the book.

Glock held onto it for a second, his nose twitching in amusement as he allowed Cole to take it

"I understand female" he told Leo and glanced at Piper who relented enough to smile.

"Her soul, her heart" Cole insisted "you're not seeing the best of her.

"As you say "Glock said while Leo carefully kept his nose behind the book.

"Your mamma can be a right little witch" Cole told Patsy.

Piper looked at Cole '"You know its not often I ever say this but just sometime I'm really glad Phoebe married you brudda " she said.

Cole grinned "Every now and then I'm glad I came into the family Pip "he said. He turned to the microwave and out the muffin that Phoebe had put in. "Just to watch you blast Phoebe back to reality."

Melinda planted herself in front of him "Sorry Unca Cole

"Its okay Lindie he told haconcerned Melinda "Auntie Phoebe is just teaching you how to be a good witch."

Melinda put her head on the side.

Cole not looking bite into he muffin. "Chocolate "he said putting it down in disgust and Melinda grabbed it and skipped off in half an orb before Piper and Leo grabbed her.

"Phoe-be" shrieked Piper "I swear to god I am going to throttle her." while Glock's nose twitched with concern

"Family stuff. A small fuss. Nothing to worry about" Leo told Glock.

"I fear in Burvjara such a 'small fuss' would start a major battle and division of the clans." Glock say.

Maybe that's what's wrong with Burvjara" said Phoebe he truth teller from the door. She "was dressed in a pair of jeans with floral embroidery that were stretch enough to do up over Pookie and a very demure white lace blouse that was loose enough to keep Pookie relatively hidden.

She spent some time ignoring Cole and managed to continue to ignore both him and her sisters as he came to say goodbye to the children by concentrating on heating another muffin.

Cole kissed the kids and she turned her head away when he came near her. He caught her chin. Phoebe pressed her lips together while he just watched her then allowed him ti kiss he while her sisters glared at her and Glock looked bemused.

"I hate you" Phoebe sighed. "And "she spat at his back "I'll damn well do as I please about those pictures."

"No you won't "said Piper

'"You can try Cole said over his shoulder.

"Daddy is a right bastard" Phoebe told Patsy. "I trust George to do this in great taste." Phoebe told Piper.

"George? The latest fantasy" said Piper suspiciously.

"Damn" said Paige looking up "Cole's gone.'

"Why you got a crush on him?" demanded Phoebe suddenly very put out.

Paige raised her eyes, and ignoring Phoebe raced out after Cole calling to him as he left but he apparently decided he was not going to do another family row because he managed to get out the house very quickly.

"Damn Cole's gone" Paige said sucking on her lip as she came back to the kitchen.

"What "said Piper.

"I didn't tell him" Paige said biting her lip

"Tell him what "said Phoebe her eyes narrowing.

"Erin's starting today "she said. "I'll call him" she said "he'll be pissed

"Whose Erin?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"She's that lawyer I told you about" Paige said "I guess George blew everything else out of your mind. Piper gave her the job and she's starting today. Doing all the stuff that makes money, that Cole won't do."

"And Cole does not know?" asked Leo surfacing from his book.

"I was going to get you to tell him" Paige said pleading at Phoebe. "He really needs to know so he doesn't take it out on Erin."

"I wouldn't tell him what time of day it is" Phoebe answered pissed.

Paige bit her lip.

"Eduardo knows?" Phoebe asked

"Yes "said Paige. "I hope Cole doesn't fire him." she said

"I'll rehire him" said Piper

"He wouldn't dare. Its okay Cole will handle it" Phoebe said confidently.

"Its Erin I'm thinking of "said Paige.

'He'll be okay, he's only pissy at people he cares about. and then she stopped "this Erin she really can do some of the stuff the practical stuff , that brings in the money""

Paige nodded "I think I know she's really good just had a bad time personal stuff."

Cole will handle it okay "Phoebe said confidently.

"He'll be pissed at people he does care about, even if he's okay with Erin" said Leo.

"Who cares" said Phoebe stopping long enough to kiss the children before flouncing off to work.

Paige shook her head and went to get ready for work . In her room she was distracted by a pile some of her more favourite pictures and was consequently very late leaving . She got caught in two traffic jams and tried calling Cole because she had nothing better to do and then started to move and to her fury was pulled up by a cop for talking on a cell phone while she was driving.

Five minuted further along she was caught in another traffic jam and in annoyance did a U turn which took her past 'Fantasy Land' adult book and magazines. She hit the brakes and managed to squeeze the car into a parking space between two very large cars only to dent the bumper bar on a shopping trolley that had been left in the parking bay. She shrugged to herself deciding the insurance could pay and then remembered the car really belonged to the employment centre courtesy of the archbishop and the powers that be would not be happy about anything that affected the no claim bonus.

Paige spent a quick 15 minutes, whisking through what was available. She found finding some of her best and most graphic finds and did not even shudder when the credit card bill came to $395. She was so pleased with her finds that even though she was caught in another traffic jam she was not upset and actually arrived at work and hour and a half late in a happy frame of mind. So happy in fact she promised herself she had had her 'fix' for the day and was going to concentrate solely on her work.

She already had two appointments waiting for her and kept her promise so well she forgot the treasure she left in her car and became involved in the cases. When she finally got a break from appointments she suddenly remembered Cole and dialled his cell but got a message bank indicating he was still in court.

She called the office and Eduardo told her Erin was settling in well and was in his words "fantastic"

"You sure?" Paige asked hopefully

"Yes "Eduardo said "Mr Talbet came in wanting a chat off the cuff . and was put out when Cole was not here"

Paige winced. Talbet, a liquor importer Piper had many dealing with through P3, had been one of Cole's first clients and was inclined to demand special attention because he felt he had put him in business

"But by the time Erin had listened to him and advised him on some import law. "Eduardo said enthusiastically "She picked it up from what Cole had scribbled in the file notes" he went away a happy man and" said Eduardo confidentially "It was all billable "

"Erin's an attractive women" Paige agreed reading between the lines.

"Yes" said Eduardo "and then she was able to keep Correja happy when he called in with some more copyright queries.

"A very attractive woman" Paige agreed

"Then she handled another "Eduardo stopped not revealing the client's name "will change and one of those women friends of your sisters who was wanting Cole to look at some … stuff " he said being careful. "all billable "he said delighted.

"Weren't they pissed off it was her and not Cole." She asked.

"A bit" Eduardo agreed. "The will change got a bit.. difficult." Eduardo said "'woman are acting ..odd" he told Paige "But Erin helped her rearrange...the furniture and she went away happy. Seems cutting out one of the nieces out for being a tart made up for Cole not being here."

"Good "said Paige " Well not good for the niece. I'll try and contact Cole"'

"If he does not like it he can stuff it . Erin goes I go." Eduardo threatened, clearly already smitten and feeling happy about not having spent a morning explaining why Cole was not available

Paige listened to him as he went into along complaint about how Cole needed to be more responsible and only waved when Alex picked up her car keys.

"Need to go over to East Bay "he called. "Powers that Be want to look at the school." The centre was involved in a project in the area where the diocese was developing a technical school and it was hoped that some of the clients would use it to create employment opportunities.

Paige nodded. Alex often used the work car, that is her car, for meetings because his rattling old bomb was never very reliable for anything more than a few miles, which she never complained about because that was why the archbishop gave them the car.

Paige continued to listen to Eduardo's complaints about Cole not giving all his attention to the law practice. She felt she owed it to him. Eduardo had felt he had a new existence when, unemployed and considered to old to get a job, Paige had insisted Cole employ him. He was puzzled and confused by Cole's sudden and unexplained absences and his distraction when he was there. He was worried the job would disappear and as no-one in the family could assure him why Cole would not let it happen, all they could do was let him vent his frustrations.

Eduardo stopped his list of issues suddenly "Cole's here" Eduardo said". Erin is fantastic" he said as he hung up.

"Shit "said Paige and wondered how mad Cole would be. She sat down and started to work deciding Cole could yell all he liked , she had a pleasant night ahead indulging her fantasies looking at the great new collection of pictures she had bought that morning. Then she remembered Alex had taken her car and she had left them on the front seat.

"Shit" she said.

And then she remembered the Powers that be included the archbishop who may not appreciate the bump on the front of the car.

"Shit" she said.

Alex returned some 4 hours late and Paige nervously looked at him by his face was inscrutable. He went back to work and as he handed the keys he gave he a curious look.

He waited until the two other people working had left and then quietly said "Paige we have to talk"

"Its not what you think "she said flushing .

":If that stuff is what you are using to not need Mark" Alex said. Ït is what I think."

"Its just pictures" Paige said flushing even redder "Its not hardcore porn or anything." she said.

"Well one persons fantasy is another person's porn is another person's outrage" said Alex who was the centres psychologist.

"It is not porn." Paige insisted '"Its just pictures. And no one reasonable would consider it was anything but…" but her voice faltered as she remembered how pleased she was with the graphic material she had bought that morning.

"How reasonable do you think the archbishop and old fuddy duddy Wilson rrom up at central are?" Alex asked seriously.

Wilson was the Central manager who was the bete noir of the employment centre. He had detested Mark, he detested Paige and thought her a highly irresponsible young woman, He frequently described her as flighty. He thought the centre was a waste of resources and he was always looking for ways to close it.

"What do you mean?" Paige all but screamed "You didn't show it to them"

"Didn't mean to "Alex muttered. "Just saw your stuff and threw it on the backseat. Wilson had driven the archbishop down and his car broke down on the way back so then I offered them a lift back to San Francisco and the archbishop got in the backs seat , being polite to Wilson about his long legs a. He found the stuff interesting. To say the least, and handed it to Wilson. And I was not about to say it was mine. I suggested research was the reason but it was a stretch and couldn't come up with why we needed to research it "

"Shit" breathed Paige. '"They didn't believe you."

"Probably not" Alex replied grimly.

She looked around wildly while Alex frowned at her.

"Weren't to happy about the bump on the front either" he said slowly. "I told them the report was coming in later."

"Shit" said Paige as she sat in her desk chair and put her head down, seeing all her hard work of the last two years to establish herself as a responsible mature dedicated worker who could hold her ground with the Powers that Be no matter what they threw at her, disappear.


	29. Chapter 29

Cole walked into the corridor of his office door and loosened his tie. He had had a hard morning in court dealing with some of his former colleagues from the DA's office who took a special delight in making things difficult for him, believing him something of a traitor. And in front of Judge Fogarty, whose prissiness and irritation with Cole always added to the battle, although in his better moments Cole admitted he contributed to the situation by baiting the cranky judge for the sheer pleasure of watching him fall apart when his limited understanding of the nuances of law were exposed.

The client was an African American hooker who had had been picked up in an area where neither hookers nor African Americans usually walking. The girl had actually been thrown out of his car by a very rich client who resented her asking for payment in advance. And the client had compounded his sins by keeping her purse and what money she had when he threw her out the car. To be picked up by the police to whom she was known.

Cole had managed to argue her off any charges by defeating Judge Fogarty's knowledge of the legal definition of prostitution but he had spent another half hour unsuccessfully trying to convince the girl that suing for false arrest was not a good idea. He stopped when l she finally convinced him she had as much right to walk along any streets as anyone else when she was not soliciting and he agreed to go the distance, knowing full well the chances of payment were limited.

He was very late getting back to the office and he was not looking forward to facing Eduardo's wrath at the string of missed appointments when he rushed straight to court. Nor was he really in the mood to be patient with the list of little old ladies, witches or Talbot the liquor importer who was inclined to be proprietorial toward him.

Cole pulled the office door open and jumped when it was pulled out of his hand by one of his more difficult witch clients who inevitably and suspiciously gave him a hard time over even the normal mortal business, and took a very patronising and intense attitude with mortals, even those helping her.

She was turning back into the office and profusely and happily thanking a very tall dark headed woman in her late thirties for all the courtesy, consideration and understanding and excellent advice. As she turned to face him the witch looked him up and down.

"You were late" she barked.

"In court" he said suspiciously looking at the dark haired women who was wearing a well tailored but far from new dark lawyer type suit and a blue blouse with an embroidered red cherry on either collar. It took him about half a second, observing the outfit, that this was the help Paige was certain he needed.

"Just as well you finally got some decent help" the witch told Cole confirming it "or I would have taken my business away."

Cole held his breath for a second or two, while the witch glared at him and the lawyer woman eyed him apprehensively

"Lucky I did get help wasn't it" he said pleasantly looking over both women's heads to Eduardo who raised his eyes. "Your business is important to me.'

"Indeed" said the witch client sarcastically, making it clear that the witch community was well aware that Phoebe's husband was a good lawyer but a lousy liar. As she moved off down the hall. Cole glanced at her, remembering her power was the ability to distort reality, just for a second regretting the fun he would have had baiting her if he was still a real demon. And then he blinked as she glanced back at him and made a kiss face.

Cole stood at the door eying Erin off and she shuffled a little apprehensively.

"Cole this is the lawyer Paige found to help out went you're not available. Piper fixed it up for her to start today because she knew how desperate we were for the help with you so busy and all." Eduardo interrupted.

Cole stepped into the office a wry, cynical smile on his face.

Erin held her ground and then half shuffled back and Cole smiled.

"The lawyer whose exactly the help I need" he said dryly holding out his hand and touching her aura as he did so. "I'm Cole Turner if you haven't guessed"

She jumped as if she felt something. And took his hand and shook it "not missing that he glanced toward Eduardo. "I guessed" she said awkwardly.

"I suppose we need to have a chat about our working relationship" he told her casually "now we've guessed who we are."

"Piper explained about you being in court this morning when I signed the contract" she said holding her ground but clearly confused about his reaction.

"Piper thought one member o the family company should sign before Erin started" Eduardo explained "seeing you were so busy in court'. He added a touch defiantly "Erin has been wonderful this morning "he said . "seen 6 clients, while you were in court." He said stressing the word court. "Paying clients."

"Good "said Cole as with a wave of his hand he ushered Erin into his office and shut the door.

She spun to face him "You have no idea who I am do you?" she demanded, "You have no idea I was offered a job, there is no job.'That contract was legal "she started to say "I should not have.."

"I have a very good idea who you are. Sorry Miss …. Er… er Ms Er Erin " he said as he realised he did not know her name.

Erin bit her lip then stared at him defiantly

Going to his desk he glanced at the contract and a copy of her resume that Piper he assumed, had left on his desk on his desk. "Do you mind if I have a look at the client notes you took this morning?" he asked.

"Its Ms garden" she said clearly embarrassed. "Is there a job?"

"Do you mind if I look at the client notes" he asked with a gentle smile glancing at her resume

She hesitated, then spun on her heel Cole watched her through the open door, glance at Eduardo who gave her a reassuring smile. She awkwardly pick up a note book and handed it to him bouncing in her toes as if she was getting ready to run.

"This is very embarrassing Mr Turner "she said

"Cole" he said glancing at them. He looked up "If you want his job you need to understand that all contact with my family leaves you embarrassed or confused or frazzled." he smiled.

"Is there a job?" she demanded as he studied her resume. "Do you want to know why I have not worked for two years "she said rubbing her ands.

"No I was not going to ask why you have not worked for two years." he said. He smiled "I'm a good guesser.

She eyed him carefully. "Is there a job.' She asked "Í am being honest here. I need the work and your sister in lawsaid…."

"Paige or Piper" Cole interrupted.

"Both sort of "she said 'kept saying it's a small family business but you really needed me. And you were so busy that you did not have time to even fix the job. Were they making it up"'

"No" he said. "Just pushing me into making a decision.'

Erin sucked her lip. They had no right".. She started to say

"The contact's legal" Cole explained. "I had to make this office part of P3, Piper's club, for tax reason" Cole said Piper really is senior manager. "

I'm a good lawyer "Erin said defensively "even if on paper it doesn't look it. 'My school stuff was not as good as it could be but that was….personal: "she said. "I worked for .. but I was good I did good stuff there. Only the contract…"

He shrugged '"Who suggested the salary?" he asked.

"It's not an unreasonable salary for a good lawyer" she said defiant as she saw the offer going away when he frowned.

"If you're a good lawyer you sold yourself short" he commented while she watched him. "You're a good lawyer " he said half waving the case notes. "I hope you aren't going to tell m you're a good litigator" he said looking at the notes

"I'm not "she answered defiantly. "Is there a job?" she asked "Paige, your sister in law, has put me in an embarrassing position."

"I'm a good litigator" he told "Brilliant even" he said

"You're sisters had no right to put me in this position." Erin demanded.

''How badly do you need the job" Cole asked "because if you need what they are offering, they can do what they like.'"

"Just because I had to get work through a community employment centre, just because I need the work, because have kids, they have no right to .."Erin bit out.

"You really are a lousy litigator aren't you" Cole smiled. "You need to keep the passion for moments when it demonstrates you are winning not losing."

Erin stopped talking

"You see I am such a goddamn good litigator, I keep getting.. asked" Cole explained "to litigate for people who need a good one and can't pay. So did my sisters explain the only way you're going to get paid in this job is to earn it" he asked.

"Eduardo did" she admitted."Paige was very .. she was sure there was a job, a real one."

"Thank god for Eduardo" Cle told her dryly "You have to understand about Paige. She had a bad teacher, some idiot who thought the end justified the means, if it meant 'helping' some one and people who don't know what they want, need to be lead. The idiot got himself killed helping people and now she treats everything he taught as if it was scripture. You need a job and I need help. You think either of had a choice once she found that out."

Erin just stared at Cole.

"My family" he explained "you need to understand them. If they think I need something like oh help here they tend to disregard anything I might say. They do it for two reasons "The first one is because it really pisses me off. "

Erin caught the smile around his lips. "What's the second one" she asked slowly

"They really to love me and take care of me" he explained with a wry shrug.

"Oh "said Erin what does that mean?"

"It means there's a job" he said grinning.

Erin swallowed. Then pulled herself in a very professional attitude and said quietly "I look forward to working with you?"

"You know anything about me?" he asked.

"You weer not very popular not long before I left the other firm when you screwed them out of a medical huge medical fraud payment. Rowe case" she said

"Oh That "he answered it was fun "Cole swallowed "You saw Piper this morning "he asked "You know I'm happily married." he said carefully.

"It's none of my business" she said tightly, clearly keeping it professional

As she left the office Coe took another feel of her aura and all he could feel in the way of passion was a desire to make the job work. A woman who had been through so such she did not dare dream or fantasise. A woman immune to spite magic. Then he thought perhaps she just found him unattractive. He finally decided Erin was immune to spite magic.

**'………………………………………**

The guardian Therold, the hood of his robe pulled well over his head, stood amongst a small group of demons, mostly scribes and other minions huddling around the edge of the Geztalt hall. They were watching with some trepidation for their own well being, as the leader of the spites was being called to account and it was clear the faceless grey demons were not happy. Several of the lower ranked demons were trying to slip away, in case they were dragged into the scene or accused by association. Therold, as he knew would happen, was pushed to the front of the group.

The Honoured One, in demonic form with the faceless masters behind him, feeding his words and his anger, chastised the spite leader

"Your magic is not succeeding" he told the shrivelling spite leader. "The Charmed Ones were supposed to fall to their whims, they were supposed to lose interest. You said they would become vulnerable, make witches vulnerable. We need witches vulnerable, We need the Charmed Ones to fall."

"It is working" whimpered the Spite leader n a high whiny voice "Have you seen the way women are acting in San Francisco and its spreading. Witches are not answering calls, women are unfocused on anything outside their own hormones. It is working " he pleaded "Evil is gaining. All demondom gains."

"We are only interested in the Geztalt" intoned the Honoured One " And we do not gain. Do we see any change in the actions of the Charmed Ones? Didn't they turn up in full power to confront our minions and smit them as they battled the Brotherhood." and the Honoured One stopped as one of his masters moved slightly menacingly "in their battle" amended the Honoured One his voice cracking a little with fear.

"Their call is strong, they are powerful witches, they have a strong resistance to evil." whimpered the spite leader. "But I promise you they have weakened. Have they appeared anywhere else? Are they on the streets seeking spites, are they preaching 'Face reality, look to what you trust, look beyond the dream' to free females of the magic. No they are staying safely in their lairs. Do you see other witches on the prow, causing pain and strife for demons? No they are to busy getting laid, indulging themselves, breaking up families and homes, seeking their fantasies and acting on them." The spite leader quivered as the Honoured One moved menacingly, prodded by the faceless grey demon behind him. "I promise you" the spite leader whimpered "the Charmed Ones are weakened.

"This would appear to help our enemies, not the Geztalt" muttered one of the faceless ones behind the Honoured One. The Honoured One half turned, confused but with some direction continued.

"Then why has that accursed witch, the source's bane, refused twice to break her marriage vows, twice refused her fantasy, "sneered the Honoured One with something like real passion in his voice. "All her fantasies are fulfilled and she still refuses to take the step that will destroy her and her Charmed sisters."

"She's bewitched by stronger magic" all but whispered the Spite leader.

"Speak up "demanded the Honoured One

"She's bewitched by stronger magic" said the Spite leader more clearly but wringing his hands.

"And what is this stronger magic" asked the Honoured one reflecting the sarcasm of his master.

"Love" whispered the spite "real love, true love. She is bewitched by it and …it interferes with our magic. She fails to take the step. She trusts her love.'

All the demons in the hall snorted with disgust. Therold bit his lip and shook his head sadly, struggling to stand humbly aside while demons discussed his beloved's fixation with her husband. And for a second was consumed by a bitter envy of Belthezor.

"Fix it" the Honoured One ordered the spite leader. "Because if you can't, you will know my… the wrath of the Geztalt.

"We can fix it" the spite leader assured the Honoured One. He suddenly became quite enthusiastic rubbing his hands together. "You make the dance stronger" he said "And you keep repeating it . And you make movements so the weaker ones become vulnerable."

"The Charmed Ones are not weak" hissed the Honoured One.

"But the weaker ones prey on the strong ones' explained the spite leader. "If her true love is that good a catch some-one else must want it, some-one else besotted by their fantasy must see her love and desire it. Or it wouldn't be worth having." The spite leader crept closer to the Honoured One "Destroy the bond, the faith, the trust. All the source's bane needs is to distrust even a small amount and she will fall."

"But it only works on women" Interrupted a faceless one "her lover won't be affected."

"All the better " explained the spite leader puffing up "That her lover sees her distrust when it is unjustified. Because he is justified in not trusting her. We have done this before. And the results.. well you see where Burvjara ended up. When we did that, destroyed a great love."

"You did that?" asked a faceless one interested.

The spite leader rubbed his hands together and seemed to grow an inch or two as he smirked. "We played on the distrust of leaders and lovers. Best results we had since Helen of Troy," he sighed remembering the good days. "Superstition and myth were working for us then though."

A few faceless ones started to nod, understanding how ignorance aided evil.

The spite leader thought about it "Relationship counsellors and psychologists do much the same job for us now" he added.

"And why did you not chose to do this in the beginning?" demanded a faceless one stepping forward to almost push the Honoured One out the way. "Why do you hide your magic from us, from your mast.. from your allies."

The spite leader shuddered "This level of …evil has consequences. Witches kill spites. It costs us. It's easy for the leaders to watch and order "he said "But it costs us and we have to… " the spite leader froze as the Honoured One stayed still but some of the faceless grey demons surged forward toward him. He shuddered fearful, looked up and just for a second as he looked up a surprised and sly look crossed his face.

Therold saw this and pursed his lips. He knew what the spite leader had seen.

The Honoured One was shoved forward, a little urgently, by the faceless ones who stoped surging forward

"Fix it" ordered the Honoured One pushed by his masters. "Our friendship is reserved for those who prove worthy" he added "Destroy the damned witch, destroy her damned sisters. And be worthy of to call yourself our friend."

The spite leader understood the message. He shrivelled and bowed and shuffled back away, where his spite minions surrounded him and they conferred in a tense huddled group. But on several occasions the spite leader glanced at the grey faceless ones and he seemed to puff himself up.

The time now came for Therold to act. Hood in place, he knew what he had to do. As he just explained to the leaders of the Demon cult Brotherhood of the Thorn, he would explain to the Geztalt that demon wars were fought in demon territory. He would explain the consequence of exposing magic and the consequence to those who tried to change the balance of the realms.

Humble, small, hooded Therold approached the Honoured One. A guard tried to stop him but confronted by the power of Therold's magic simply stepped away, uncertain why and how he had gave way to such a nondescript small apparently weak demon.

Therold had taken this role where he confronted the powers of evil and warned them of the errors of their ways many, many times. He did it not as the great demons warrior brandishing and threatening but in the guise of the one thing that demons held in more scorn and fear and hatred than the upper level warriors. He did it as an anonymous and humble lore master who understood the great plan, the demon spirit and the true nature of evil. The warriors could brandish their swords and threaten and fight, but the lore masters knew what they knew, and what they knew could not be disputed, kill the master but the lore remained and every demon feared the power of their knowledge.

The Honoured One flanked by the faceless Geztalt , regarded him with rigid scornful stance as Therold in the guise of the lore master he had once been, humbly presented his views of what was written in lore and could not be unwritten. He presented himself as compliant, fearful of facing the higher orders and reluctant to say his words. They listened resentfully, angrily and fearful as they always were of such words unaware that the great power bowed meekly in front of them was forcing them to hear his words.

Therold made his case with a deference that only a creature of more humour than found in the underworld (except for the odd half breed mortal) would have recognised as mocking. He made it clear that the balance was not served by demon wars outside the realm, he used terms that even demons who believed challenging a higher authority was the natural order, would understand was beyond their power to change.

As had the leaders of the Brotherhood on his earlier visit, the Geztalt, threatened and whined and argued that the problem was their enemy and that they stayed within the bounds, and then they denied and then they called their own seers to quote scripture which interpreted events to their gain. And Therold humbly listened to their arguments and yet remained steadfast in his course.

The Geztalt seers argued the validity of their case, that it was the way of demons to fight for their place, that demons had a right to protect themselves from all threats and to eliminate those threats from anywhere they originated, not just the underworld. They argued the danger to themselves justified any destruction protecting themselves caused anywhere. They argued the survival of demondom and the Geztalt was paramount to any other lesser creatures survival.

The logic was little different form that Therold had heard earlier when the Brotherhood had bitterly complained that by bringing in the spites the Geztalt had crossed the boundary of their territory. It was the Brotherhood's role to use social change to empowerment, to use sexual profligacy as a means of manipulation and use human institutions to advance evil. Therold had laid down the law and the lore to the Brotherhood and now he did the same thing to the Geztalt. That it was the way of demons to fight for power but demonic wars would not, could not t be fought in middle realms, the realms of the innocents.

He humbly declared that innocent souls were not the province of evil and the destruction of innocence was the destruction of evil itself. And he quoted lore and scripture to prove it. He meekly demonstrated the consequences to demons of old when they had involved innocents into demons wars. He explained when innocents were the victims of the battles, the wars became invasions, and that the demons after the first great victories, inevitably lost because the great power of innocence endured. And it happened because innocents by their own nature were protected from evil.

"By witches" sneered a faceless Geztalt.

"That is the nature of the Great Plan" Therold answered humbly. "In ignoring the precedents you hand victory to the least powerful. It is the curse of Evil. To gain victory, evil must recognise innocence." And he humbly pointed out the fate of the great demons warriors and sects who had ignored the privilege of innocence.

It was long list.

The faceless Geztalt reacted with by scorn and ridicule of his status as a creature of books and dark tomes by the Geztalt, For seconds, as always, Therold despaired the demon fear of higher powers and greater plans would prevail and his demonic nature gave rise to the need to retaliate and as always he resisted the temptation and played his game.

Eventually Therold was able to leave the seething Geztalt, blaming each other and cursing that they risked their fate because of the actions of their opponents. He left them to them to contemplate and argue their course and make their plans, sure that whatever the next battle between the Brotherhood and the Geztalt, their war between each other would be waged in their own battlegrounds. Sure that they battle would be waged where the wrath and whims of the Source could be called to arbitrate.

……………………………………………………


	30. Chapter 30

Cole stayed at the office late, guilted into working through the pile of paper work that was on his desk because Erin had spent the rest of the afternoon efficiently dealing with clients and he could not find an excuse to avoid it.

He would have been home earlier but a call from Correja about another threat to sue for libel kept him sorting through precedents of libel law. He would have been even later if Erin had not had a brilliant inspiration about an earlier precedent. Still he went home at least feeling that day he had done something to support his family which he conceded these days was unusual. He sent Erin home with his heartfelt thanks, totally unaware that she cried all the way home because of it. For some-one who had had a dream to be a lawyer and for ten years felt she had failed in the dream, the ups and downs and successes of the day were to much.

Phoebe was home early. She had left the Bay Mirror because she was heartily sick of hearing other women's fantasies and because the consequences the spite plague was getting out of hand.

Two women had come to work in tears because of breakups with partners and on the wire services Phoebe read of some instances where less than understanding spouses had reacted very badly to their partners fantasies. She decided to go home and spend some time looking for spells that could perhaps soften the blows. She would have made it home even earlier but George called to apologise that he could not understand how he had mislaid the drawings for the advertisement campaign. He apologised profusely and assured her that he had left the restaurant with them and he was certain they had not fallen into wrong hands.

"Want to bet "she said to herself

She bit her lip as she realised , knowing Cole had taken the sketch book, George was lying to her about the missing drawings but then she mostly convinced herself that George was the perfect gentleman and he was trying to protect her. After some time flirting and sighing as George flattered and cajoled her she allowed herself to be convinced to allow some very modest "test" poses to be made. She also half convincing herself that Cole would not know and it was none of his damn business and he was not going to control her and he couldn't stop her.

She flirted some more then went back to the manor where she and Piper left Leo and Glock to look after children and spent several hours trying to find "fix it" spells for spite magic and each coming to the conclusion that reality was the only cure.

"What if reality is a beating from an angry partner or a broken marriage?" Phoebe asked forgetting her own fantasies for a short while because she was seriously worried. "Magic is causing it so we should be able to find someway magic can stop it.

"Maybe that's the reality anyway "said Piper worried "Nothing has changed so we can't use magic to fix it up.

"So the spite magic provokes the problem, exposes it" Phoebe asked bitterly. "And leaves them to suffer the damage."

Piper flushed and said "Maybe that's the evil" she said quietly. "We keep saying that there is nothing wrong with fantasies. But trying to make them real...well, when you start thing a fantasy is real.

"Only problem is" said Phoebe "there once was a witch who fantasised what it would be like if this gorgeous sexy magic creature fell in love with her"and it became real."

"A couple of witches" said Piper slowly. "I recall a witch who had a baby sister who was so interested in Leo's bum she tried telling him her sister was a lesbian"

Phoebe nodded and then instinctively caught Piper in a hug "It is a nice bum" she said

"Iknow "said Piper returning the hug and then swallowing hard. "Bit bigger than it was then" she added.

"His wife's a good cook" Phoebe said and Piper grinned.

"What I don't get "said Phoebe a few minutes later. "I don't get how a healthy fantasy life can cause such problems" she sighed.

"It's a bitch" said Piper "What is wrong with fantasy, so you imagine some perfect harmless sex. Why should it screw everything else up?'

"Damned if I know" said Phoebe "maybe we are being .. you know a bit.. overreacting about fantasy.. because of stuff."

Then stopped as Paige burst into the attic full of her days wows and fears about the consequences.'

"Maybe not" said Piper catching Paige in a sympathetic hug.

Then she cursed as 13 spites suddenly appeared and began dancing.

"I've had you lot" said Paige waving her hand and orbing one of the demon swords they collected from a confrontation with crab demons some months earlier, straight through several of the spites who blew up with a satisfactory blast "Bastards " said Paige meaning it

The spite held their ground for a few more bars of song and dance steps before Piper blew up four and Paige orbed the sword into the last few who fell like dominoes before exploding in a blast of black goo.

"Feel better now?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes" said Paige.

When Cole arrived home Phoebe was playing with the boys,sitting cross legged in the conservatory her track pants dropped well underneath Pookie's bulge and ht shirt high above it..

She was clapping her hands in time to the music while Patsy danced. occasionally losing his balance and plopping on his bottom.

Melinda was sitting on a sofa with Unca Glock explaining in detail from one of her picture books about elephants while Wyatt was refusing to do anything lying on his back on the floor, lost in his own reveries.

Cole watching his family was lost in a few of his own.

Phoebe allowed Cole to bend down and kiss her, but remembered in time, she was mad at him about the drawings, so she turned away, only just touching his face as he raised his eyes toward Glock. Cole swallowed down a small jealous moment as Melinda demanded Glock's attention, covering it by picking up Wyatt, and then kissing Patsy as Phoebe watched him.

"Where's Paige?" he finally asked Phoebe.

"How was Erin?" Phoebe asked him sweetly.

"You knew "he demanded.

"Not at the time" she said "and leave Paige alone. She had a bad day, How was Erin" she asked.

"Damn good" he conceded.

"Besotted with you" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"No "he said.

"You're not lying." She said surprised. "Nice to know there is one female who isn't.'" she added snippily "I wonder why?" she asked contemplatively. "Elise hates your guts too" she told Cole "But I think she is to busy enjoying her real life to bother about a fantasy one."

Wyatt decided that some activity was in order so he spat all over Cole's tie then started to chew on it. Cole one handed removed it so Wyatt entertained himself pulling the buttons of Cole's shirt undone and then started pulling at handfuls of chest hair.

"Welcome to the real world" Phoebe told Cole with a smile and was rewarded by the very special smile from him. Just for a few seconds, as Cole smiled the very special smile for her, the little lost witch who somehow found love despite everything evil threw at her, Phoebe decided the real world was a very nice place.

Paige came through into the hall, carrying a large pile of washing and followed by the witch baby sitter Marly. Paige haddecided that maybe looking at interesting pictures may not be truly harmless and occupying herself productively may be more useful. Marly had accepted Glock's presence with nothing more than a shy little nod, as she accepted all the comings and goings at the Manor, although she did say to Phoebe. Glock has a big nose doesn't he? Like Cole has big hands" she said "and feet" she added dreamily.

"Didn't notice" Phoebe told Marly quickly.

"Ah Paige" Cole started to say.

"Shut up Cole" Phoebe warned

"Shut up Cole" Paige said before he could say anything while Glock's nose twitched as he watched "Erin worked out didn't she " Paige demanded. "Can do all the stuff you hate, Good with clients isn't she "Paige smirked.

"Um yes Paige "he agreed then decided teasing her, or snarking at her when she had a lousy day was not a decent brotherly thing "You know what you're doing, you're good at your job" he conceded, then stoped cold as Paige burst into tears and fled up the stairs.

"Cole "said Phoebe exasperated

"What did I do?" he demanded totally perplexed. He looked at Glock for support "What did I do?" he asked Glock who simply shook his head.

Before Phoebe could explain Cole was distracted as he realised Marly, painfully shy middle aged and nervous witch, had stoped and was staring at him and the hair on his chest . She flushed deep crimson before sighing and giggling.

Phoebe caught her bottom lip, while Glock's nose twitched.

Cole flushed almost as deeper red as the little witch baby sitter Marly. From the time he had first returned to the manor, she had been nervous, and frightened of the introduction of another male to the house. However since the magic eclipse earlier in the year when Phoebe and Cole strongly suspected Marly had changed with Phoebe but never proved, she had changed and mostly spent her time still going red but unable to take her eyes off him. And no matter how much he told himself it did not matter, the thought of a middle aged spinster witch sharing what went on between him and Phoebe seriously embarrassed him, much as if a maiden aunt had caught them in the act. And it was made worse because any attempt to ask Marly about it caused her to flush crimson, wring her hands and reduced her normally limited speech to inarticulate giggles.

Phoebe could not resist a small giggle and as Glock eyed Marly oddly and Cole groaned.

Marly finally all but ran up the stairs, stopping on the landing to look back at Cole and sigh, and then crashed into Leo as he came downstairs. Leo put his hand out to steady her, and she jumped and froze, and muttered inarticulately before he pulled his hand away.

Cole red as Marly glared. " This bloody spite magic is driving me crazy" he said. Everywhere I go women chasing after me, making stupid noises, pinching me in the hallway. I can't even answer the damn door in my own home without being attacked."

'"It's a bitch" said Leo unsympathetically.

"I can't walk down the street, into a shop, without that happening " Cole said really angry. "Women are going nuts. Out of control. No man is safe."

"It's not all about you Cole" Leo said "And you're exaggerating. I don't feel in danger from women. They don't chase me" he said.

Cole rolled his eyes but before he could say anything the front door bell rang and Cole and Glock and Phoebe and Leo waited.

"I fear it would be unwise for me to answer it' Glock said.

Cole and Phoebe eyed each other as the bell rang impatiently.

"I don't want to get attacked" said Cole.

"Any-one I know orbs" said Leo

"Somebody get that" yelled Piper from the kitchen

Finally Phoebe muttered "I'll get it" as another ring sounded. She hauled herself to her feet, deliberately poking Pookie forward as she answered the door yelling "Paige" at the top of her voice.

"It's really for you" she told Cole as she went past him, retrieving Wyatt from him

"What" he said. Oh" he said as Paige's colleague Anne managed to push her way through the door as Glock quietly exited.

"I just thought Paige might need to see these straight away" she said waving a sheath of papers in her hand. "She left work early and the archbishop wants them signed. He seemed a bit annoyed at her today so I thought I would bring them straight over, to keep Paige in his good books" Anne garbled as she spied Cole "Hello" she breathed flushing as crimson as Marly and stifling a giggle

"Paige "yelled Phoebe from the bottom of the stairs "you know my husband" she said to Anne.

"Not as much as I'd like too" said Anne licking her lips.

"Nice to meet you" said Cole backing into t he conservatory after Glock, unfortunately smacking straight into Marly who had snuck back downstairs.

Her hands lingered on his back far to long and as he jumped and turned around, Marly clutched his shirt and it pulled it out of his pants and the remaining two buttons gave way revealing a taut belly and hair. Marly palpated, her whole body shivering.

Anne in the hallway and able to see this let her breathing a huge gasp and caught the table to keep herself upright. She flushed bright red and swayed as if she was about to faintly.'

Phoebe, furious, reached over and took the papers from Anne's resisting hands. "I'll take those "she said planting herself between Cole and Anne "and she added "Cole is happily married ...to me " she bit out and she rested her hand on Pookie as proof.

"He wouldn't be happily married and look at another woman like that" Anne answered still staring at Cole.

"Like what?" said Cole, wriggling free from Marly and wincing as his shirt ripped out of her clutches.

Anne made it past Phoebe "Like what I see in your eyes" she whispered breathily to Cole.

Phoebe dumped Wyatt back at Cole

"You're imagining it "Cole told Anne clutching Wyatt in front of him for protection "Fantasising."

"A woman knows" breathed Anne reaching around Wyatt to touch Cole's naked chest. "I love a man who loves children "she whispered.

"Get the hell out of my house" snarled Phoebe, wobbling her and Pookie between Anne and Cole. She caught Anne's shoulder and spun her around.

"Out "she ordered Anne, giving her such a shove she crashed into the hall table. Phoebe barely gave Anne time to regain her balance before hassling her toward the door. "Just get the hell out of my house home wrecker." Phoebe hissed as she shuffled Anne out the door

Anne just stared at her "You bitch "she spat. "I hate you. I hate women who never know when to let go." She lifted her hand to bitch slap Phoebe, who instinctively lifted hers to protect herself.

However before Anne could connect, Marly somehow got between them, and caught Anne's hand.

"How dare you?" Marly spat at Anne. : Coming in here trying to break up a happy marriage, flirting chasing. Just get the hell out of here" she said shoving Anne out the door

Marly slammed the door in Anne's face and turned around leaning on it and glaring furiously at Cole who was still clutching Wyatt and blinking hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she told a stunned Cole, "Flirting with every damned female who comes in here, behaving like a.a.a…a ..cad." Marly demanded "I'm disgusted " she said and stalked toward the kitchen, stopping to sniff in Cole's face, clearly expressing her disappointment in him.

"OMG" said Leo who had come into the hall.

"I do not think you should comment that you find Burvjarian females unusually ferocious anymore" Glock told Cole a he came out to enjoy the show "I do not believe them to be any more ferocious than those here."

"Wow "said Piper who had come from the kitchen at the start of the yelling.

Cole shook his head "Fuck" he said "what was that about?"

"Ï think Marly has her fantasies" said Piper enjoying herself as Cole swallowed in embarrassment.

Phoebe who was breathing deeply looked at Cole "How dare you encourage Marly" she asked sweetly.

"What? " he said before he caught her smile.

Phoebe took Wyatt from his arms and handed him to his mother. She reached up and caught Cole's hair, pulling his head down to her. "That had better be the last woman I catch you with" she told him archly "because from now on I don't care how innocent you claim to be you're in huge trouble. "

"Kay "Cole said carefully.

Piper hugged Wyatt against her. Wyatt was enjoying himself for once being in the thick of things while Patsy and Melinda were ignored in the other room. As he snuggled up to mom, Piper saw Glock watching his eyes a very bright yellow. "You have to be inside a couple to understand it" she said dryly.

"A couple is something long since passed by in my realm" he said "the best we have is a mating"

"I'm sorry" Piper said reaching to touch him and then quickly pulling her hand back.

"But I am learning much about existing in a conflict without it becoming a war" Glock smiled down at her.

"You have to know that if you want to be a mate" Piper answered her head on the side returning his smile

Leo standing, watched and sighed deeply.

Patsy and Wyatt had been put to bed right on time that night but after the spite visit Melinda started muttering about chocolate and so was allowed to stay up and share the adult so she could be watched closely.

She was busy sulking about the lack of chocolate on the menu and to keep her quiet Piper allowed her to nurse Big Cat at the table, making a mental note to find Little Cat before Melinda noticed he was missing. With the family running out of insults and taking respites from drama dinner was fairly subdued until a shimmer sounded and Therold still wearing his lore master's robe appeared.

The small monk like guardian sighing loudly as Phoebe smiled hello, then he turned toward Cole and said in his high whinny voice "Belthezor we need to talk alone."

Cole considered saying no, but finally stood up and followed Therold into the parlour.

"Don't like that "said Leo concerned after a few minutes. "Francesca should be here. She wasn't going to leave those two alone."

He stood up "I think I better go supervise" he said "Durand is worried about them together." he added.

Leo had barely stood up when they heard Cole yelling from the parlour.

"Shut the fuck up" he roared at Therold "Go fuck yourself. Don't you dare come in here, into my home lecturing me about taking care of my wife. Making insinuations…"

"I was warning you that evil was targeting her, and you should take care not to hurt her by even remotely giving her concerns about your fidelity" Therold squeaked out loudly and angrily.

"This is not good" Leo told Piper as Phoebe jumped up as best she could so she could to get between Therold and Cole.

Therold apparently recognised that Cole was not going to be reasonable. He scurried out of the parlour. As Phoebe came toward him, after a demonic glare at Cole" Therold turned to her "Its isn't your fault my dear" he said in his high voice "But you must be careful, that evil does not take advantage of your gentle heart "

"For god's sake" stormed Cole behind him "This is guardian's business not witches and she's my wife and I can take care of her.'

Therold moved closer to Phoebe. "It's a courtesy to a beautiful witch "he said in a high whinny voice.

"You're to busy being in Burvjara to take care of me" Phoebe informed Cole her nose in the air while at the same time managing to smile graciously at Therold, while Paige snorted and Piper sucked her breath.

Cole stood up moving closer to Phoebe himself and did not notice that Little Cat, which Therold had loving presented to Phoebe as kitten, had appeared with a mouse in his mouth right behind him. He trod on Little Cat's tail and Little Cat in retaliation attacked Cole, sticking his claws into his leg as hard as he could and hanging on. Cole howling in pain instinctively kicked out throwing Little Cat with the mouse still firmly in his teeth across the room. Little Cat landed on all fours in a hissing spitting picture of indignity which was only matched by Therold's outrage.

"Unca Cole" screamed Melinda "Unca Cole evil" she said running to her pet.

"Children and innocents know the truth" squeaked Therold furiously.

Leo half planted himself between Cole and Therold. Glock quietly stood, picked up Little Cat and gently disengaged the mouse. He handed Little Cat to Melinda who dropped Big Cat to cuddle the little one and mutter "I hate you Unca Cole."

Big Cat decided Phoebe was his best bet and went straight to her. She bent down to pick him up as Therold turned toward Cole, anger in his eyes and started to hiss "Demon"

Leo realising this was getting worse, and neither Cole nor Therold were going to listen to good advice, carefully thanked Therold for his courtesy and saying how honoured the Charmed Ones were that he had come. Paige and Piper hastily agreed and Phoebe, still hugging Big Cat who was using Pookie as a perch, sweetly touched his arm. As she did so Therold reluctantly turned away from an angry Cole, Therold smiled, kissed her hand and shimmered but not before Cole received a fully demonic glare.

They went back to the dining room table and finished coffee in silence.

"Therold's just a lonely soul looking for a small amount of kindness" Phoebe told Cole, a little uncertain of where he was going. "He's harmless."

"He's a goddamn guardian god damn well showing off" muttered Cole "and chasing his damn fantasy women, who in case he hasn't noticed belongs to me. And he isn't harmless. He's one of the most powerful creatures in the realms."

"Cole "started Phoebe.

"At least he is doing something about the Geztalt and Brotherhood" Piper pointed out.

"Unlike other guardians" added Paige.

"Demon wars have nothing to so with do with justice "Cole muttered. "And " he turned on Phoebe "You aren't helping playing on his fantasies."

"Its harmless, " Phoebe insisted confidently. 'Why don't you fix Burvjara?" she asked sweetly "so you can be around to take care of me?"

Cole snorted." Why don't witches fix spite plagues?" he demanded.

"Spites are pretty harmless" said Paige defiantly.

"Wasn't today enough proof that that isn't harmless?" Leo asked in a reasonable voice.

Paige glowered at him, and her lip trembled.

"Do you know how much you're hurting Mark, getting fixated in that garbage?" Cole demanded petulantly, because he knew he wasn't going to win with Phoebe.

"Since when have you given a damn about Mark?" demanded Paige.

"I have a lot of sympathy for him, getting caught in witches' toils and fantasies." Cole snorted.

"Mark really cares Paige" Leo explained in his best guiding voice with only a quick sideways glance at Piper, who flushed glanced toward Glock, whose yellow eyes brightened and trunk like nose twitched. Piper looked down,

Leo fronted Paige.

"When you love some-one "he explained "you're vulnerable, when just being near them, means everything, when you want to protect them and care for them."

"And there was I thinking all men thought about was sex" said Paige smarmily crossing her arms.

Leo sucked his breath at her an

Cole snorted again "Got the sex part the wrong way round" he snarled. "Its women who never stop thinking about it, all they want is to screw us around."

"Huh" snorted Phoebe.

"And whose fantasy life is on show, look at the three of you, nothing but sex, sex, sex," Cole hissed, to busy arguing to notice Piper went white then red then white. Leo did not miss it.

"When you love some-one" Leo tried again "you can't help wondering if you are a good enough man for them, if you can be the best person you can, just to protect and take care of them. You look in yourself and wonder just what you can do to be the man they need...they want."

Phoebe hissed a laugh and Paige snorted.

"Mark is vulnerable Paige" Leo said not missing that now Glock was looking down and Piper not taking her eyes from him. "What you are doing Paige" Leo said pushing his point "is making sure Mark is tearing himself apart because knows he can never be everything you want." He glanced toward Piper and swallowed convulsively. "Is that what you want to some-one just because they love you? Destroy them?

Paige looked like she was about to burst into tears", as she hugged her arms around herself.

" Maybe Mark could start bumping iron, get the buns and pecs in shape" Phoebe suggested putting an arm around Paige. "or just ask the elders for a little magic, to make him Paige's fantasy man, instead of crying in his beer." She added pointedly

Leo and Cole both glared at her.

"Which will only work until she gets another fantasy" Leo said watching Piper.

"Exactly" said Phoebe giving them her best men are idiots look "trying to be your woman's fantasy is plain stupid, worrying about it is stupider" she explained. "Every woman born knows if we waited for the perfect hero, most of us would never get any sex."

"What she says" said Paige with a sniff. "Hell women know there is no such thing as perfect, don't even bother thinking it or trying for it."

Piper suddenly smiled.

"Which is why fantasy exists" said Phoebe pushing her point

"And chocolate" said Paige.

Cole snorted and Leo frowned.

"Stop playing games with Therold" Cole told Phoebe.

"Get over it" said Phoebe.

"Fix the god damn spites" said Cole pushed.

"How" asked Piper sweetly

"You've got the goddamned book" Cole said "What does it say?"

"Reality fixes it" said Piper. Not magic"

"This cannot go on ten years waiting for reality to take affect" Leo said in a reasonable voice that made Piper grind her teeth. "If Melinda keeps her chocolate fixation up for ten years she'll be a blimp before her teens." He pointed out. "It needs to be fixed. Find a spell."'

"We don't think there is spell that makes everything real" Phoebe said. "Real isn't magic.'

"That isn't what you said the first time we screwed "Cole smirked.

"Seeing the lies you were telling me at the time, maybe what I thought was real was just evil magic" snorted Phoebe.

"Melinda' said Piper looking around suddenly "Where is she?" she said jumping

"Melinda said she wanted to go to the bathroom" explained Glock. "while you were discussing reality." he added.

"I'm checking the bathroom" said Piper urgently and they all jumped as the front door bell rang. "Answer the damn door"" she ordered.

"I answered last time" said Phoebe.

"She's not here" yelled Piper from the bathroom, desperately.

"I'm coming" called Leo "Answer the damned door" he ordered

Paige crossed her arms and firmly stayed sitting.

The door bell got louder.

"It looks female" said Phoebe "You really want me to answer it?" she asked Cole sweetly.

"I'll get it" said Cole finally pushing his chair back so hard it nearly fell.

"Do your shirt up" ordered Phoebe. "And it better not be any-one fantasising about you."

"Like I'm responsible "muttered Cole but fiddled with his shirt buttons as he approached the door

The shadow on the other side, short round plump and female was leaning on the door bell.

Cole opened it to find nosy Mrs Taylor holding Melinda's hand firmly. He turned around to yell "Piper, Melinda's okay" then held the door mostly closed so she could not see inside

"I found her in my kitchen" said nosy Mrs Taylor severely and curiously "She was helping herself to chocolate cookies, devoured half a packet."

"Oh" said Cole. He started to glower at Melinda.

"'allo Unca Cole" said Melinda giving him her best pixie smile through a mouth covered in chocolate.

She won hands down. He shook his head reached to pick her up and hugged her. "You stood on my cat' she accused.

"So you just had to have chocolate" he answered as Melinda nodded.

"She should be spanked" declared Mrs Taylor narrowing her eyes.

"Some things like chocolate are beyond control" Cole conceded, realising as he hugged Melinda he was conceding Phoebe a great deal.

"Piper "he yelled.

"Stealing is not beyond control" Mrs Taylor said.

"She wasn't stealing so much as following an uncontrollable fantasy" said Cole knowing he was conceding Phoebe more as he hugged Melinda.

Melinda knowing she had him clasped her hands around his neck and planted a chocolaty kiss on his face, spoiling it a little by following it up with a chocolaty burp.

Cole hugged Melinda closer.

Mrs Taylor, glared at him, "So you're not going to do anything about her stealing." she demanded.

"I can pay you for the biscuits" Cole offered.

Mrs Taylor snorted as he cuddled Melinda again.

Piper appeared to grab Melinda from Cole and mutter thanks at Mrs Taylor.

"Keep that brat under control" Mrs Taylor told her. She shuffled as if she was moving and Cole started to shut the door when Mrs Taylor suddenly blushed crimson. She made a rumpling noise in her throat and pushed the door open.

Cole let go the door, not quite sure what to do.

She suddenly licked her lips and Cole stepped backwards into the hall, only vaguely aware that Glock was scrambling to get out of sight. Nosy Mrs Taylor was not interested in Glock. She stepped with Cole, right against him, her body arched against his.

Cole, aware of Phoebe coming to her feet from the dinner table tried stepping away, embarrassed he looked down into nosy Mrs parker's face, her eyes slit with sexual desire, her breasts heaving and one hand clutching his shirt.

"I've watched you" she said

'Have you?" he asked nervously.

"Since you came here" she said.

"Oh" he said.

"You're beautiful" she wheezed

"Fuck" he muttered.

"If you want" she sighed "I've seen you with that little girl" he said

"Which one?" said Cole as he became aware her hand was clutching at his groin.

"The one you married" Mrs Taylor wheezed. "I've watched her since she was a baby."

"Oh Phoebe" said Cole dumb as Phoebe came hustling over.

"Her" said Mrs Taylor "you don't need her" wheezed Mrs Taylor in a sexy vamp.

Phoebe caught Cole's shoulder with Mrs Taylor still attached to his groin and his shirt. "Hello" she said to Nosy Mrs Taylor and was totally ignored

Cole with some effort managed to pull her hand free of its grasp on his groin.

"I think we have an insurmountable problem" he told Mrs Taylor

"You think I'm to old. You're wrong. You need a real woman " she whispered huskily "one with experience'"

Ït isn't that you're to old for me" Cole said trying to free his shirt. "I think I'm to old for you."

He freed her hand from his shirt, and putting both his on her shoulders, he turned her around, and managed to steer her toward the steps, while Phoebe leaned against the door, Pookie thrust forward., her expression caught between amusement and anger and perhaps a little fear.

At the top of the steps he gently pushed her to the top one and said "It isn't your fault, its not real, just an uncontrollable fantasy." he explained as gently as he could

Mrs Taylor rumbled something deep in her throat and somehow turned around so where his hand had been on her shoulder it was now touching a sagging breast.

She sighed and reaching up caught his hair and pulled his mouth to hers where unable to get free she gave him one of the most expressive erotic and expert tongue kisses he had ever had, so erotic in fact his hand of its own accord squeezed her breast

"So you know what experience is really like" she whispered against his mouth.

As she let him go Cole was aware of a number of things.

Mrs Taylor was sashaying down the steps with a hip swirl that would have done credit to a twenty year old, the second neighbourhood gossip Mrs Eden was walking past the manor and was standing at the bottom of the steps mouth wide open.

He hurriedly turned away to face Phoebe wholet fly with a massive bitch slap that knocked him half against the door.

"I warned you what would happen if you so much as looked at another woman" she spat., while nosy Mrs Taylor sashayed past Mrs Eden who was creeping up the steps to get a better look.

Cole reached for the red mark on his cheek

"What are you thinking?" Phoebe demanded "tell me the truth. I dare you. You just tell me what you're thinking." she spat.

"I'm thinking that old Mr nosy Taylor was one hell of a lucky man" said Cole truthfully, sucking on his tongue.

………………………………………………………


	31. Chapter 31

Leo sat in the lounge thinking seriously. He was very conscious of the role he was taking these days, as a still apprentice advisor to the Guardian Durand and he recognised the truth was that he was still in awe of all of them, and Francesca their whitelighter. He often felt extremely unqualified to even speak to them let alone suggest and advise. And right now as confused as he was in his own life it seemed he was really overstepping to go to Francesca and tell her that things were out of hand and she needed to do her job. But after the fighting in the family, the clear divide between Cole and Therold and the way things happening around him, Leo felt out of his depth and the suspicion that her absence was something to do with the spites, nagged at him.

And if some-one did not do something about Therold and Cole it was just possible that weak little spites would cause one of the greatest confrontations in magic.

Leo finally decided he was responsible and overstepping or not, he needed to talk to Francesca and perhaps even prod her away from her fantasies.

He took some time to locate Francesca. She did allow him to keep her on his radar these days, for the most part, but it was not until he stopped focusing on magic places that he discovered she was in Florence, staying in a small hotel situated near the Arno river.

He was reluctant and embarrassed to orb into her room. Whitelighters were used to taking a higher view of privacy when they had to observe charges, and loftily ignored private moments they observed but the very idea of finding Francesca doing something mortal, like showering or using the bathroom, left Leo frozen with embarrassment . Therefore he found himself in a small dark corridor of a very old and atmospheric pensione, and apprehensively knocking on a dark door.

There was no answer for what seemed like an age although Leo was certain Francesca was there and he debated whether to just go in and check whether she was alright.

Finally just as he was deciding to orb, Francesca, opened the door. She was wearing modern pants and a tee shirt, no shoes and her hair was loose. Her face was the real one, the distorted face of her youth which she wore in the opinion of those who knew her, as a badge of pride in her history.

Phoebe, the truth teller and her friend put it more bluntly "Its an up yours to everyone who is uncomfortable with reminders about evil and makes judgements on appearances" she said clearly proud to know an angel who could say up yours to the world at large and still be a paragon of good.

Francesca stood at the door eyeing Leo off with a schoolmarm expression

"Leo" she said smiling with just a hint of irritation. "You found me" she said unnecessarily.

"I need to talk. Can I?" Leo glanced behind her into the room. And awkwardly backed away "I wasn't trying to impose looking for you or anything, but you weren't up there' and I.." he said "I mean… Things are happening" he said

"Are they? Come in Leo "she said pulling the door open and pressing her lips together. "Any-one see you arrive?" she asked pleasantly.

"Um No" Leo said awkwardly "I ..I orbed " he explained. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you. I mean…"

"Pity "Francesca observed with a wry smile as she offered him a seat on one of the two chairs at a small table. "I would rather like mine host to know that a handsome young man was asking for me." her eyes twinkled.

"Um" said Leo awkwardly

"Don't you dare suggest they will think you are my son' Francesca said as Leo awkwardly sat down.

"Um" said Leo glancing around the room.

It was an old room, rather small and narrow with most of the space taken by a big double bed but compensated for the size with a fantastic view over the Arno river and the red roofs. It had dark old fashioned furniture and a bright ruffled cover on the bed.. The pillows were piled up against the bed head and a book was open.

Beside the bed was a half full bottle of Chianti and a half empty large box of Italian chocolate

"I called" Leo said uncomfortably "But you seemed to be off the radar

"I was finishing a chapter "Francesca said a touch smarmily.

"Okay "said Leo deciding it would not be wise to say that he had been calling for an hour.

'"I did look" he said "up there. But was careful not to cause a fuss."

"In the circumstances I do not think going up there would be wise" Francesca said.

"Circumstances?" said Leo

"Have you come to tell me I may be a victim of Spite mischief" Francesca asked

"Well not just that" Leo stuttered. "Why isn't it wise going up there?" he asked.

"I fear I may be contagious" Francesca said "I do not believe it is a good idea for the Great Plan that the minions of Good really need to be indulging there fantasies about the annihilation Evil" she said

"I thought the fantasies the spites set off were sexual "Leo said and then blushed He glanced at the book on the bed and then he blushed even more.

"Yes dear" said Francesca "they are but then most fantasies of domination and annihilation are sexual aren't they? Even when it is called politics."

Leo swallowed and nodded.

"So I decide to spend some time indulging a few of my fantasies for a few days" Francesca told Leo. "Safely" she added

"Good said Leo glancing at the book.

Francesca sighed and smiled showing just a small sign of irritation "'What do you want to talk about? "Francesca asked. "Spites?"

"Not exactly" Leo said "Cole and Therold" he said. "I know its none of my business." he glanced uncomfortably around the room.

She sighed. "I take it you have come to tell me my absence and personal indulgence has caused a problem?" she said matter of fact.

"Your absence hasn't caused the problem" Leo answered carefully

"Exacerbated it?" she asked.

Leo nodded awkwardly.

"Would you like to go out for some coffee?" Francesca asked accepting he was too uncomfortable in her hotel room.

"Yes" said Leo far to rushed.

"It is very hard on a lady's ego when a gentleman is so anxious to get away from her boudoir" Francesca commented a touch slyly.

"I.." said Leo shuffling.

Francesca went into the bathroom while Leo awkwardly stared at the view of Florence, the red rooves and the tourists below and the cobbled streets and the covered bridge.

Francesca appeared a few minute later, her hair pulled into a neat chignon, her face the one she showed to the modern century that cringed from the affects of disease and pain and having pulled on a linen jacket over the tee shirt ,she looked a very sensible middle aged woman.

She picked up a shoulder bag and Leo relieved followed her form the room.

"You want to orb?" Leo asked hoping.

"No" said Francesca firmly. They went downstairs in the small elevator that was barely big enough for one person let alone two, Leo holding his breath so he did not have to crowd Francesca knowing full well she was thoroughly amused by it.

The owner of the pensione took her key and eyed Leo with an open curiosity. Leo he flushed even more as he opened the door for Francesca.

Without asking Francesca turned away from the covered bridge and wandered up the broad Via Dei Calzaiouli toward the Duomo, mingling easily with the tourists who strolled along the street and window shopped in jewellery and clothes shops or contemplated the scents from the occasional Pizzaria along the route.

Leo silently walked with Francesca.

Francesca smiled "I like to walk amongst the mortals" she said softly "I like to feel a sense of mortality and humanity. I like to be reminded why I exist." she explained.

"The elders do not encourage …interacting" Leo said.

"The elders are not always wise" Francesca told Leo ."Locked as we are in…. what we do. It is easy to lose …perspective" she said "and very hard to advise others well when your own perspective is flawed. Some of us need to keep perspective" she added.

"I understand" Leo said recognising the lesson.

"Good" said Francesca dryly. "And it is very sweet of you to accept my advice when you are truly annoyed with me for failing in my responsibilities."

"I'm not…" Leu started to say and stopped as Francesca narrowed her eyes.

Half way down the via she stopped and stood in front of a cafe. The building was a very old medieval one like most of those in the street, but it had been renovated as a shop so many times since it was built there was not much of its original form left. It had wide glass windows and inside, tables were set up for the afternoon trade.

Francesca looked at the cafe and then walked on. Five steps later she stopped again turned around and said almost to herself "Very important to keep your perspective.'" And walked back to the cafe

"It looks nice" Leo said uncertain as he followed her in.

"I haven't been in here in a very long time" Francesca said as they were seated at a table close to a fireplace that in summer had a large basket of flowers in it.

"Nice place" Leo said as a waiter came up and Francesca ordered a cappuccino and he ordered a latte.

Francesca looked at he polished floor boards an expression of disapproval on her face.

'They used to be stone" she said . "Rather beautiful grey serena. I wonder if they pulled them up and sold them." She looked around "Going back and looking at our fantasies is often … a curious thing" she said sipping her coffee.

Leo looked at her

"I used to live her 550 years ago "she said. "Indulging fantasy for a normal mortal life. It was a tavern. I was married "she said.

"I heard stories" he said. "'Was the reality worth indulging the fantasy?" he asked.

"Yes" Francesca said firmly "I found some things about Francesca that have.. helped me over the years. Ensured Francesca survived." she added "Now do you want to tell me how I have failed in my duty and the situation between Therold and Cole is becoming …difficult?"

Leo looked awkwardly about him, took a deep breath and hesitated.

"Yes Leo" said Francesca

"I know you have been around mostly" he said "But the last few days you haven't been and ."

"Yes Leo " Francesca agreed "I haven't been around for some days."

"It's Cole and well about Phoebe" Leo said.

"Phoebe was not going to sleep with anybody else and Cole knows it" Francesca said "Always with spite magic reality sets in and you know as well as I do the only person Phoebe is besotted with is Cole. And that is her reality."

"Cole was ..upset "Leo told her

"I wonder why that does not surprise me" Francesca said But I am not going there. They live in this..". soap bubble private world, all the spats .. and the passion and I would not care to come between them." she said "it would be unwise."

"That is what I mean" Leo said "About being unwise to get between them. Therold I don't think is being wise. "

Francesca winced slightly and nodded "How?" she said in a calm voice.

"Therold came to give Cole some warning about Cole not taking care of Phoebe and Cole got nasty and...snaky with Phoebe" Leo said. He took a deep breath " I don't know Therold well." he said "at all really but Durand has suggested to me Therold has .. not a great understanding of deeper more complex relationships."'

"Durand" Francesca said slowly "is right."

"Nothing happened' Leo said "But I just thought I should .. Cole just he wasn't polite."

"He never is with Therold' Francesca said school marm in place

"Cole can be an arsehole " Leo explained awkwardly "except well Therold probably thinks its personal, not just he feels he's right."

"Cole can be an arsehole when he is right; Francesca agreed answered "he enjoys being right over Therold and it is personal."

"Therold's concerned about Phoebe.. sees her…" Leo started to say "You know about Phoebe, he's .."

"Obsessed" smiled Francesca "Therold was not intending to visit Cole. I believed him. You feel my presence may have alleviated the situation."

"Cole may not have told Therold to get fucked" Leo admitted.

Francesca took a deep breath "I suppose that is true" she admitted eventually.

Leo nodded wryly.

"I doubt restricting his language would alleviate the problem though." she continued " Do you know Leo" she said a touch resentfully "Its seems unfair. I give into temptation to be … selfish a little and the world lands on the brink." she smiled just a little resentful "I once centuries ago kept a promise to a friend to indulge in something reckless and … it had consequences."

"What were they?" Leo asked unable to help himself.

"The Battle of Waterloo" Francesca answered dryly.

"You caused the Battle of Waterloo" Leo asked stunned.

"It was a consequence" Francesca corrected "Of keeping a promise to be…rash. Who knows if I hadn't it may have been the battle of ..oh.. London Bridge. I neither made nor stoped the British and French fighting. Anymore than I truly made Burvjara happen. Do you think there is a message in there?" she said

"Probably" said Leo smiling. "Burvjara?" asked Leo

"No matter "Francesca interrupted quickly. Only" she said thinking out loud "Wars happen because of … certain circumstances. Conditions. Am I just putting off the inevitable by ..supervising them. Or do we need to fix the problem."

"Therold's in love with Phoebe" Leo said "And Cole resents it."

"I suppose we could hope Therold falls out of love "Francesca pondered "But the last obsession lasted a lifetime, even after the husband threw him in the Thames and the lady laughed.'

"Maybe we could stop Phoebe flirting" suggested Leo.

"Ï think we need to think of solutions that have a half way possibility of succeeding" Francesca answered primly "We seem to have limited options." She added.

Leo half laughed "All I know is that that evil begets evil, and spite magic isn't harmless. Our place is in chaos "he told her. "Paige is in big trouble in her job, Phoebe is besotted with the worst sort of fantasy men, women are going nuts over Cole, seems there are about 3 females in San Francisco who ..are not nuts and one is a first class b…." he saw Francesca's expression "Not a nice person' he amended "and all the Book of Shadows says is that reality to fix it."

"Judging from my own experience" sighed Francesca "It is right."

"Only there is no spell to induce reality" Leo said.

"Well there wouldn't be would there?" Francesca said "not from Good Magic which is a fantasy in itself for many."

Leo nodded

"What else? " Francesca asked her expression carefully neutral as Leo nodded.

"I" he said

"'Yes Leo" she said schoolmarm

"What happens when the reality is more…." he hesitated "Piper was crazy.. you know about Glock."

"I recall" Francesca said smiling. "Surely the reality has hit her."

"Yes" said Leo "she sees Glock as real now, sees the reality of him."

"This is not good is it Leo?" Francesca asked with a small frown.

"There is much to admire in Glock" Leo said tightly

"You know him better than me" Francesca murmured.

"He is in very bad place. Alien lost and yet he is still admirable. He handles it with dignity" Leo said "he has a sense of humour. He has honour. I admire him." Leo said. He frowned "Piper admires him."

"He sounds worthy of admiration and respect" Francesca said. "But if he is admirable he would not take advantage of her admiration."

"It doesn't stop her admiring him "Leo said bitterly

"Nothing can stop Piper …admiring Glock, Leo" Francesca said gently "if he is worthy of admiration, and even "she added "if he is not."

'I wish ..she didn't " Leo muttered.

"You can't stop it Leo and remain worthy of her admiration. The only question for you is whether you can live with it." Francesca told him

"I could prove he wasn't admirable" Leo said bitterly.

"But you just told me he is "Francesca said.

"That is the reality of it "Leo said bitterly "He is and she is in love with him."

"Is that to strong a word?" Francesca asked

"No" said Leo bitterly.

"Then all you can do is wait on it "Francesca said quietly. "And respect that she has feelings for him. Which does not mean she does not have feelings for you."

"I know "said Leo "If I was giving advice I would say that. All the kings horses and all the kings men can't make her or anyone else love you unless they want to or stop them loving some-one."

"As I understand it both Piper and Phoebe have proved that in the past" said Francesca "to your advantage."

Leo flushed. "Maybe that is why it hurts" he smiled reluctantly "that is what I hate you know. I can give advice and sometimes its good advice but it's damningly hard when its… you. I mean knowing the answer. I mean I would tell some-one else."

"I know" said Francesca not indulging in sympathy at all "It is far easier to be wise for some-one else than yours self."

Leo nodded and both were silent for a few moments.

"Well met" said a dark satanic voice behind them and both Leo and Francesca jumped when they saw the demon guardian Proctor standing behind them. "I trust I do not interrupt an assignation." he murmured

"Walking up behind a private conversation is extremely irritating" Francesca told him.

"I am sorry" said Proctor with a smile that had a slight warmth over its usual satanic sarcasm that made Leo start in surprise.

'"Not sorry enough not to repeat doing it" Francesca murmured tartly making Leo stare at her "What do you want?" she asked "I heard no calling."

"In the area" Proctor asked "I sensed you and came to pay my respects." he bowed "May I join you "he asked politely while Francesca sucked her lip and Leo started to feel he was caught in the middle of a tug of war.

"If this is what you desire" Francesca answered with more politeness than sincerity in her voice.

"How could it not be?" replied Proctor his tone matching hers.

He ordered coffee from the waiter who gave him an odd look.

"This place has a sense of familiarity about it" Proctor commented.

"Why "demanded Francesca sharply.

"I once haunted Firenze" Proctor commented. "In the days before I found the light. Perhaps from then."

Leo looked uneasily from one to the other.

"I always thought it a pretty place. Many things have changed" Proctor commented. "You have some connection here" he smiled satanically at Francesca while Leo allowed his body to face the door and shuffled awkwardly. "Perhaps our paths crossed."

"I am certain I would remember it" Francesca said just as politely. "Even if you did not." she added a touch tarty.

"With so many lowly demon minions who touched your life I truly doubt that" Proctor said "I am sure Francesca had I met you in my demonic days the experience would be burned in my memory" he smiled with a mock gallantry.

"So you are not seeking me" Francesca asked clearly not believing her. "Just passing."

"Perhaps I dissemble a little" Proctor answered spooning sugar into his cup as Leo watched fascinated.

Francesca eyed him with her best school marm expression which made him smile.

"I have observed "proctor said carefully" that my Brother Therold takes an … intense interest in Friend Belthezor's pretty witch." he said.

"Phoebe has no interest in any but Cole" Francesca said primly.

"Belthezor's pretty witch is interested in any that she can bewitch" Proctor said "She enjoys as many before her, the power. Observe Brother Arturo's attentions."

"Arturo is not in love wither her" Francesca insisted.

"No but he has a very avuncular affection for her" Proctor answered "And she is not above using this to her advantage."

Leo pursed his lips and Proctor observing it added "I make no criticism. I offer only my observations."

"It is the way of women" Francesca said "You may recall Hilma.'

"I recall the demon guardian Hilma and her flirty ways with males" Proctor said with a smile that to Leo's surprise Francesca genuinely responded to, her eyes softening "and I have seen that it is the way of men to respond or deal with it. I recognise the test and I recognise the purpose. I have observed the ways of women" Proctor said "and men" he added. "Many times."

"What are you saying Proctor?" Francesca asked and this time there was no irritation and she was all whitelighter, respecting his opinion.

"I am saying Francesca" Proctor answered "that my brother Therold has much wisdom in many things but he knows little of females. Except to worship them."

"I wish he would stick with cats " Francesca replied tartly. "Leo was explaining this to me" she said

''Was he?" said Proctor politely. "And I have observed that my Brother Therold's wisdom at the best of times, does not extend to an understanding of the complexity between those who love. I have observed him misinterpret." he said.

"Leo was discussing this issue "Francesca said tersely "And reminding me of my duty. I will speak to him."

"No" said Proctor so forcefully that Leo jumped "I observed Leo and your discussion. This is why I came." he explained

Francesca eyed him clearly suspicious,

"I truly respect my brother Therold's wisdom except in the case of his …madonnas " Proctor said "Trust me "he said. "I know my brother. He will not believe your wisdom in this case" he said slowly "More likely to attack your bias" Proctor said bluntly. "

Francesca frowned "My affection for Cole …and Phoebe would never lead me to desert my duty to Therold. The wisdom is clear. It is wrong to come between a husband and wife. Therold should know this."

"Brother Durand has explained this ." Proctor said "but Therold worships and not wisely and I fear where it could go. And truthfully" he took a breath as if stealing himself for this " what can one say when the bias is the truth he does not want to hear. He believes you besotted with Belthezor, which in no way makes it right for him to come between a man and wife."

Francesca suddenly sat upright. She glowered at Proctor "You can explain to Therold that despite ..spites I have not been spending my time in San Francisco .. being inappropriate, hanging around the Manor, acting like a love sick.." her voice trailed off.'

"Unlike most other females in San Francisco" said Leo.

"I have observed this "replied Proctor dryly. "I will explain this to Therold at another time" he said.

"Don't you dare" snapped Francesca glaring at Proctor.

"You just asked me too" he said reasonably.

Leo who lived in a house full of women, sucked his lip and met Proctor's eyes while Francesca continued to glower.

The demonic smile around Proctor's lips was only just under control. "Brother Therold dislikes and distrusts Belthezor. And worships his witch. Brother Therold guards the prophesy. Does he know something, does he misinterpret it, or does he imagine it and deludes himself as her fantasy protector." he added.

"Therold is deluded "Leo answered bluntly "Cole would never… never hurt Phoebe" Leo said "I know it. He would protect her."

"Would he hurt some-one else he should not to protect her?" Proctor asked "Is it deluded to believe he could?" he said the satanic note strong in his voice.

Leo flushed "No " he said slowly.

Proctor smiled.

"Do you believe this …delusion is prompting Therold?" Francesca asked.

Proctor shrugged "Spite attacks or not, I have observed that Friend Belthezor's pretty witch is " and he stopped choosing his words carefully "Hell bent on proving to her beloved that he needs to … attend to his love. The spites have maybe influenced the extent of her actions but not .. the nature of them."

"Phoebe wants what she wants" Leo explained "and she wants Cole."

Proctor nodded "I think some wisdom is required" he answered "I have none and my Brother Therold needs some but will not listen to yours. He fears your affection for Belthezor is .. prompted by other feelings. I need you to give me yours so I can impart it."

Francesca nodded "He is wrong about my affection for Cole." she said.

"And Friend Belthezor is not inclined to be wise when it comes to protecting his beloved witch." Proctor added.

'No" said Francesca as Leo found himself nodding.

They sat in silence Leo feeling decidedly uncomfortable finally stood up and said he was leaving and he would take Francesca's advice.

"You show wisdom "said Proctor satanically and Leo swallowed ."I will pay "he added as Leo pulled out a credit card" My pleasure "Proctor said looking at Francesca.

As Leo left Francesca shook her head "The only advice I have is that Therold needs to remember that Phoebe is Cole's wife and Cole loves her, and treasures her. He will never harm her" She looked up "and if Therold knows of something in the future, he would do better by retaining her trust and not alienating her now. If he forces her to chose, she will chose Cole."

"Good advice" said Proctor.

"I have failed my duty" Francesca confessed to Proctor. "If things are this bad between Cole and Therold."

"I doubt your presence would make them love each other" Proctor replied without any demonic edge to his voice. "Any more than you could have stopped Good acting in Burvjara in the past, anymore than your presence will stop what I observe is about to happen between Good and Evil there now."

"It is worse?" she asked "I have had a few days only, just to be Francesca and it becomes worse?" she said wistfully.

"I am glad you enjoyed them" he said "And did you not once tell me that whilst I may regret not trying in the end I cannot change what is written. I believe it is written that Burvjara will be the battleground. Some wars have to happen Francesca"

"Thank you'" She said softly touching his hand.

Proctor suddenly flushed and looked away. "Besides "he added his expression demonic "I would not have had the pleasure of observing Friend Belthezor telling my Brother Therold to get fucked."

Francesca suddenly laughed and Proctor heard the golden note in her voice. "I am glad I did not deny you that pleasure" she said.

"Thank you" Proctor said simply.

Francesca started to look around and picked up her bag I should go" she said.

"Yes "he said.

A waiter approached hem and without asking Proctor ordered another coffee for both of them".

"We have finished our conversation "Francesca told him slightly put out. "What have we to discuss?"

"I do not know "said Proctor he smiled satanically. "Read any good books lately?" he asked as Francesca flushed.

………………………………………………………


	32. Chapter 32

Cole spent the day working very hard at his practice until he got called away for Guardian's work in Africa, unfortunately right in the middle of a call where Phoebe was explaining how it pissed her off when he 'noticed' all these women. He tried suggesting that he was pissed off at her chasing her crushes and flirting over naked drawings but she told him he was being unreasonable, "And my total relationship with George is a working one?" she insisted.

"Just another working girl are you?" Cole drawled.

Phoebe opened her mouth and no words came out " You.. you.. you …You're acting like a jealous mortal " She finally spluttered at him.

"Would you rather I acted like a jealous demon?" he asked and for a second she caught her breath at his tone

"Which reminds me" he told her his voice getting really nasty "Stop encouraging Therold. He isn't a mortal. If he gets delusions about what you're offering like John Cotton, it will take more than a few magic tricks to protect you from the consequences."

"Therold is sweet" Phoebe insisted "and he would never hurt me."

'"He's a bloody demon, just like me" Cole told her nastily.

She started to argue so she could hang the phone up in his ear, when he cut her off saying he had to go to Africa.

"Love you" he said in a nasty voice as he hung up.

Phoebe's mood was not helped by a quick trip to the bathroom where taking her time in a stall so she could calm down she overheard her colleagues Jasmine Miranda and Cheryl discussing Cole and comparing him to their real experiences with John Cotton, who was apparently taking full advantage of the situation in San Francisco. Phoebe got the distinct impression that the reality of John Cotton was a quick disillusion of the fantasy. All three were in agreement that Cole was really better prospect and a furious Phoebe could only just agree.

Paige spent the day at the employment centre doing her best to be the efficient, innovative and determined successor to Mark. Both the males there were giving her odd looks Her day was made no better by Father Joe, the archbishop's assistant turning up and Ella, who had always had a slight crush on him falling over him like limpet, to his embarrassment. Father Joe muttered something about the world being a little odd, gave Paige another curious look and left in haste. Alex also had 5 female clients cancel and the he had to call Paige to rescue him form only two who turned up.

When Paige shooed the clients out Alex stood there looking at Ella and Paige shaking his head and Paige suggested it might be in every-ones interest if they finished up early.

Piper spent the day at P3 while Marly and Glock baby sat, promising faithfully all chocolate would be hidden away and then rushed home to appreciate a few moments watching Glock kneeling down to examine a spider web in the garden while Melinda explained its intricacies to him. She smiled to herself and half tossed her hair, coming face to face with Leo who pursed his lips and said nothing.

With another toss of her head, Piper went to change from her business clothes and made a point of house cleaning well in Glock's view while Leo collected the boys and pretended he did not notice what Piper was doing as he played with them.

Cole arrived home late from Africa. The children were already in bed. Leo was not home and Glock was smoking in the backyard, and Cole half stepped out then turned to find Phoebe who had been waiting. She was leaning against the doorway archly, with Pookie thrust forward, and it struck his mind that if she kept the pose while naked, the Mirror would be sold out in minutes. But not to family minded women.

Thrusting boobs and Pookie forward Phoebe made a point of asking him whose fantasy he had been fulfilling in Africa before stalking off to join her sisters in the attic where they tried still unsuccessfully to connect magic and reality.

Cole watched Phoebe go. He sighed, went into the kitchen and raided the refrigerator and remembered a time not so long ago when no matter how many games Phoebe was playing she would have made sure he ate.

He had eaten half a cold chicken leg and was starting on a bowl of ice cream when Phoebe appeared to hassle him about not eating properly.

"I don't have to" he snipped shoving ice cream down "Can't hurt me" and followed it with left over apple pie."

She put her hands on what was left of her hips, thrusting Pookie forward. He smiled suddenly and Phoebe recognising it demanded "What?"

Cole helped himself to a large glass of red wine and poured another she continued to glare at him.

"What?" she demanded.

Still smiling Cole wandered into the conservatory, Phoebe waddling behind, and stood at the glass door. In the yard he could se a blue light that indicated Glock was out there smoking.

He opened the door

"What "said Phoebe catching his shoulder so he turned he smiled at her again. "All we seem to be doing is bickering and it isn't fun" she asked suddenly "we're not in trouble are we."

"Don't think so" he said watching her intently.

"You don't want to divorce me?" she asked touching the smile on his face.

"You know I'd kill you before I'd divorce you" he said. "And I'm hoping it won't come to that "he added with a grin.

"That's good" she said a little wobbly.

The smile did not leave his face "Don't ever change "he said

"Oh shut up " Phoebe told him waddling up the stairs. She stopped half way to give him a coy look over her shoulder. "Where's this going to end Cole?" she asked.

Cole shrugged and shook his head and went outside and wandered down the yard to where Glock was sitting, a blue fire showing from his pipe.

He silently held out the glass which Glock accepted.

"In Burvjara" Glock said "I had only one vice. Now in your land of plenty you corrupt me into… more. Plenty is not necessarily good I must conclude."

Cole raised his glass "To vice" he said "It's a test of character" he explained "Its easy to be incorruptible when there is nothing to be gained from corruption. I used to be a demon. I know about corruption."

"So you tempt me" said Glock sipping the wine "To discover what."

"That you are trul incorruptible I believe" Cole answered honestly..

Glock with a wry shake of his head sipped the wine again and then deliberately drew long and hard on his pipe. Finally he said "You mate, Phoebe is ..enjoying herself"

"You haven't seen her at her best" he explained to Glock.

"So you tell me" Glock said "I would like to "he said contemplatively. "This great love of yours. She is not perfect."

"She was able to love me because she is not perfect" Cole explained his voice tight with emotion.

"And your voice still holds the same note it did when you spoke of your love in Burvjara. Glock replied. He started to say something then stopped.

"What" said Cole

"I think" said Glock nodding, the blue light going up and down "if she were mine and I loved her imperfections as much as you do", I would guard her well…from herself and from …her imperfections and those who would prey on her imperfections."

"I do not believe I am in danger of losing her" Cole smiled

"I think that in Burvjara we have little but we guard it well and we guard it constantly, because if we did not we would lose the little we have." Glock told him "It is less dangerous than retrieving it when it is lost."

"I do not think she would appreciate being guarded constantly" Cole said.

"As you say" said Glock "Perhaps your world is to civilised to respond to such a basic …emotion as ownership. We are not so polite in Burvjara. We have very little, we guard it well."'

"In a perfect world, that she is mine should be enough" Cole murmured.

'"True" said Glock "but your world…..my friend is far from perfect."

Cole was silent, sipping on his wine and for a while Glock allowed the silence to hang while he smoked. Finally Glock sucked his breath.

"Discussing the imperfections of your mate "he said "reminds me, your brother Guardian who is so enamoured with her." Cole ground his teeth but said nothing and Glock chose to ignore it. "Your friend … brethren stopped the evildoers so that the innocents in this case would not be victims. It is the role of your brethren to protect the innocents?" Glock asked

Cole took a breath knowing where this was going "It is more that it is not in the Great Plan for innocents to be the fuel for battles between the powers of evil or good for that matter." He answered.

"You do no such thing in Burvjara" Glock said and it was not a question. "You do not just wipe out the evil with this great power of yours and send hem back to where they belong, like your brother guardian did."

"I do what I can "Cole said "But.." and he let it hang.

"But those of us who fight in Burvjara are not true innocents "Glock said sucking on his pipe

Cole shook his head, "In a sense they are innocent, or I could not have even gone to Burvjara" he said "but the definition of true innocence is that if they can be protected, innocence can be maintained. I cannot see it in Burvjara. I see combatants and I see victims but the victims are the combatants. Protecting them would not change that. They are not innocent. The tragedy is they once were" he added.

"I see" said Glock

"I came to stop them fighting. I did what I could but I am protecting the balance and they are not…." He looked at Glock. "If truth is the first casualty of war, innocence is the second "he said quietly.

"So "said Glock nodding "The only way you can protect us is for us to find a way to be innocent."

"If evil started fighting evil there" Cole said "I could wipe all evil to hell."

"How many Burvjarians would go with there with the demons?" Glock asked.

"Quite a large number" Cole answered and sipped the last of his wine while Glock smoked. "I will consider your advice to …protect my mate" Cole finally said.

"So despite her imperfections, she is an innocent who can be protected" Glock asked turning toward Cole. "How is she an innocent?" he demanded.

Cole did not hesitate "Because for all her ...imperfections, she is true to herself, she is honourable, she listens to the call of her soul" he said "that my friend is the best of her.'

"Hmm" said Glock and drew a long breath on his pipe. "It was once the best of Burvjara." he said "Perhaps you should warn her that innocence is easy to lose."

Cole hesitated. "that is good advice" he said

There was a long silence that was finally interrupted by the loud ringing of the doorbell buzzer. "Its never for me" Cole said to Glock who shook his head.

Other than Cole, Phoebe who had had to have a bathroom break form searching the Book of Shadows, was closest to the door. By the time she made it downstairs he was in the hall.

"I'll get it" she said sweetly and he grinned and waved her past him.

She swung the door open to allow a frazzled and rather teary Leslie, one of the daughters of the witch Jade, who had been lost helping the Charmed Ones fight the warlock Willem, into the manor. Phoebe noticed that the Leslie's father's car was parked at a crazy angle with the rear way out in the street as if Leslie had just slammed on the brakes and not parked.

Leslie red faced and sniffing asked if she could come in "I just need t o…talk" she said "to some-one magical, to a woman"' and burst into tears.

"Sure "said Phoebe putting her arm around Leslie. She quietly removed the car keys from Leslie's hands. "You want to park the car "she said to Cole throwing them at him.

He caught the keys and Phoebe's expression and nodded.

Phoebe took Leslie to the sofa in the living room stopping to call out to Paige.

"A man "she asked Leslie "or magic."

"Both "sniffed Leslie.

Leslie sat on the sofa and cried against Phoebe while Paige followed by Piper came downstairs. They looked at Leslie weeping over Phoebe and Paige went to the kitchen to get a box of tissues while Piper sat down beside her.

"What did the guy do?"Phoebe asked the sniffing Leslie. '

"Oh him" said Leslie.

"Him" repeated Piper dryly.

"I met him at the gym, he was just so…so beautiful and I don't normally, you know usually I'm sort of shy" Leslie swallowed "I wouldn't .."you know, I'm not good at that, with men."

"I know you're shy "agreed Piper "But its not so normal at the moment is it sweetie" she said.

"He was horrible" sobbed Leslie "he said "he wasn't into women, in any way, really nasty and he said especially ones, like…. like me . He said I was to fat," she swallowed "said I was useless to him" she sobbed again "he was a real bitch. Having boobs doesn't mean you're fat."

"No" said Phoebe firmly "It does not."'.

Piper sucked her breath before reaching over and stroking Leslie's head as Paige reappeared with the tissues "Its okay "Piper said "We've all made that mistake in our time" she assured Leslie.

Phoebe caught her breath "We have?" she mouthed over the top of Leslie's head while Piper swallowed.

"I know men" Phoebe smirked

"What" said Leslie mid sob.

"Nothing at all sweetie" said Piper stroking her hair.

"Its okay "Paige told Leslie handing her a big wad of tissue, "Just shows what a nasty bitch he is. It doesn't mean anything about you."

"Its not okay .I'm an awful person "Leslie finally whimpered. "I'm an awful witch. I'm a coward. And I still can't… "and she burst into more sobs on Phoebe's shoulder while Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks and Piper continued to make sympathetic noises

"Nothing can be that bad "Phoebe assured her.

"How would you know "demanded Leslie "You've got everything. A husband, sure of who you are . No one laughs at you for your .. because you find some-one attractive and .. say so.'

"I've had my moments… " Phoebe started to say.

"Shut up Phoebe. Its not all about you" Paige interrupted. She leant over and gently touched Leslie "Its crazy at the moment honey" she said "and we all make fool of ourselves with men." she added.

"I hate him" cried Leslie passionately. "I hate him and I hate what he says about my family.'"

"What did he say'" Paige asked hiding a smile. Then she added. "Nothing wrong with watching" she added. "Especially when they sort of go out their way to make sure you do watch."

"He said… "Leslie stopped shaking her head "But that is not what I'm really upset about," she said finally sitting up and sniffing into the tissues. "Its what he said about my family.

"Oh" said Paige glancing at Phoebe. "What did the guy at the gym say about your family'" she added.

"Nothing," said Leslie grabbing a hand full of tissues "the guy at the gym didn't say anything about my family, he doesn't know my family, at least I hope my sisters, my brothers Dad doesn't know." She started sobbing again "oh god if they knew "she said.

"Who said something about your family?" Piper asked very carefully.

"He did. It was when I got home" Leslie said suddenly stopping crying. "And Caleb…"

"Your whitelighter?" Paige asked, confused. "You've got a crush on your whitelighter Caleb too?" she said shaking her head.

"Caleb used to be out whitelighter" Phoebe said "Never imagined anyone would think of him… I mean each to their own "she said also shaking her head.

Leslie looked from one to the other in disgust "I hate him he said "Interested in him. I HATE him" she sobbed. "Especially after…. I really HATE him now. Hate HIM." she screamed passionately choking back dry sobs.

"Okay" said Piper putting her arm around Leslie.

"You shouldn't be nice to me "Leslie finally sniffed' I'm a bad person, a bad witch"

"I doubt that very much "said Paige sitting opposite and leaning forward.

"Caleb says I am" Leslie said.

"Then he's an idiot and a bastard" Piper said matter of fact.

Leslie looked at Paige "Like my sister says" Paige told her."

"He's right "said Leslie gulping hard.

"You want to talk about it" Paige asked quietly.

Leslie sat up pulled away, from Piper and Phoebe and moved herself to the corner of the sofa holding a cushion to her and wrapping her arms around it so it shielded her.

"Caleb was waiting at home for me, "she explained "came to tell me I should be ready to fight .. for a big battle .. soon.. a huge fight for magic .. for good.. maybe the fate of good depended on it "she said. "He said that good needed witches to take their place in the great battle. He said I had a duty to fight in my mother's place " She looked up "I said I did not want to die like my mother, like my aunts and he said that the greater good was more important than the life of one witch and we were born to serve and there was no greater calling than that and if it cost out lives then so be it.'

"Easy to say when you're already dead" Piper snorted furiously.

"He said we witches were going to be called to a great battle and we needed to be prepared and he wanted me to make sure I had my powers under control." Leslie whispered. "I said I did not want to be in great battle" Leslie told them "I said I was not sure I wanted to be a witch."

"And he gave you some more bullshit about the greatness of the calling" Paige guessed.

"He said my mother would be ashamed of me" Leslie sniffed

Paige and Phoebe exchanged furious glances.

"Bullshit" said Phoebe determinedly

"He said I was afraid and I needed to learn my calling was not about me" Leslie said. "But about those I serve."

"More bullshit" said Piper bluntly.

"I said I was not bad and…and I had a choice and he said I didn't " Leslie added "and he started to go saying how bad I was when … my sister Charlie said she was ready for battle and she would go to fight " Leslie said. "To represent our family to do what Mom would have done. My baby sister Charlie" Leslie added bitterly.

The Charmed Ones were silent.

"Caleb just smiled and says Mom would have been proud of her. That mom would be pleased that her daughter was so brave. Like …like he meant I'm a coward" Leslie sobbed.

"Then he's a fool" said Paige bluntly." And you're not a coward. For questioning and wondering and even for not wanting to follow the calling. Only idiots just go into battle fighting without questioning why, like demon vanquish fodder."

"But I am" said Leslie I'm terrified. Mom died and my aunts and my grandmother and her sister and what for. They died for something called good. And now my baby sister."

Phoebe started to shake her head but Leslie interrupted

"Ever since mom died' Leslie said "the family coven have wanted me to be her. And take her place. But I want to live before I die." Leslie pleaded for understanding "Mom wasn't just a witch "Leslie said " she was .. mom .Maybe I want the chance to be some-one's mom. To be something other than dead. Does that make me a coward?".

"No" said Paige "being a witch you know, the powers that be sometimes well they forget witches are people with l other duties and .. lives."

"I think they want mine to end" Leslie said', blinking away tears "I'm afraid to die before I …I live but my sister isn't. And to let her fight for them when I'm too scared. That's evil. "

"How did it finish?" Phoebe asked quietly

"Dad kicked Caleb out" she said "and Charlie was furious with him. Dad said no-one else in his family was going do die for THEM. Charlie and Dad were really fighting because of me. I…I came here. AND now you know I'm a bad witch and evil."

"Good for Dad" said Paige

"You're not evil" said Phoebe firmly "Trust me I know evil."

And Paige and Piper nodded.

"I wanted to incinerate him" Leslie sobbed. "But only evil witches use their powers on good.

Piper caught Leslie's hand "Your mother would have incinerated him if she thought he was harming her daughters. You know what she was like. She would have told Caleb to piss off and sent him back to the whitelighters with a fire up his tail if he tried to pressure her."

"She did set fire to his robe once" Leslie admitted.

All three Charmed Ones smiled. They remembered Jade.

'"Leslie" Paige said "it's sensible to ask why you are doing this, whether in the end you do join the family's calling. You're never going to do it unless you are sure you want too. And in the end whether you think it's a good battle or an evil one or your battle or mine, if you fight when you don't believe in the battle then I think you are being led into evil. "

"What if you believe and are to scared to fight?" Leslie whispered.

"Maybe it's the being scared that makes you question what they are telling you. so what you act on is what you really believe. Not what they want you to believe to make you fight.'" Paige answered "Ï know sweetie. I asked that question too."

"I did too" said Piper slowly.

"In the end the only choice is your choice" Paige said "My sisters made me a witch but I made the choice to be a witch "she said "And I was the only one who could. Its not cowardice, or heroics or pressure that makes you a good witch. It's the choice in your soul. It never works unless you chose. There are battles we have to fight" she said slowly "because we are good witches, but "and she looked at her sisters for support. Phoebe and Piper both nodded "Evil is trying to beat us all the time and one of the ways they do that is tempt us to make evil choices, like fighting and using our powers to kill when we shouldn't."

"Maybe I'm just scared" Leslie insisted. "Charlie isn't."

"Maybe Charlie is to young or naive or uninformed to know whether what they are telling her is what she really believes?" Phoebe told Leslie gently. "Of course that makes minions easier to manage. If they don't understand the battle and just do as they are told. You know why people who want you to fight don't like you questioning why you fight. Because most of the time you would find out, that the so called leaders aren't brave enough to fight themselves. Or maybe what they are asking you to fight for is evil wrapped up in propaganda and they know it."

"I think "said Piper "you needn't worry about being a coward because good people fight for what is good and when you care enough and it is right for you, you will fight Leslie. I did" she added "and I was as scared as any witch ever. Ask Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded. She swallowed "You think this is about Burvjara?" she asked.

Paige and Piper glared at her.

"Shut up Phoebe "said Paige.

"Why haven't you been asked… told to fight?" Leslie asked while the Charmed one looked at each other and shook their heads.

Leslie finally sniffed and cried her way through the whole drama several times before she agreed she better go home and reassure her father she was all right.

Paige sucked her lips and said nothing, deciding it was better Leslie did not know she had already snuck out and called him. She said she would drive a still very distraught Leslie home and orb back.

While Leslie was in the bathroom washing away the tears Paige asked "Why haven't we been asked to fight?"

Piper grinned. "Mark wouldn't be brave enough to ask us to that "she said.

"Mark damn well knows what Cole's reaction would be" said Phoebe. "If it is Burvjara of course"

"Mark is far too good to do it no matter what the elders try to get him to do" Paige concluded..

As Paige took Leslie out, she looked at her sisters and asked "Where the hell is this going to end?" she asked.

"I don't know "said Phoebe struggling for premonition and then shrugging defeated while Piper shook her head.

Leo orbed back and Piper offered to get him some supper, while Phoebe felt another need for a bathroom break. Cole was working, reading legal papers in his corner to avoid all the drama, and was so engrossed at first he did not hear the door bell.

Until Piper yelled from the kitchen. "Some-body get the door."

He sat and waited hopefully. The ringing on the door bell was angry and persistent.

"Get the damned door" yelled Piper

The ringing on the door became ferocious.

Finally Cole defeated, called "I'll get it."

The shadow behind the door was small, solid and clearly agitated. Cole pulled the door open and was surprised to see their neighbour Mr nosy Taylor glowering at him.

"Just who I want to see" Mr Taylor roared standing pugnaciously, legs apart fists high.

"Why?" asked Cole stupidly.

"There is a word for bastards like you" Mr nosy Taylor snarled, lifting his fists higher and then clutching his wrists as if to hold himself down.

"Huh" said Cole looking down at Mr Taylor. Mr Taylor was on the wrong side of 70 and about 5 ft 4. He was a short barrel like man who used to work on the docks as longshoreman. He once would have had a mighty powerful physique and quite a bit of it was still there.

"I've seen you" snarled Mr Taylor, "cavorting around the neighbourhood, showing off that the biceps to any woman who would look at you."

"Huh" said Cole

"Don't tell me you were just out the front mowing the grass without your shirt and short pants the other week because the grass needed mowing." Mr Taylor sneered pugnaciously "I know damn well it didn't. And you were only out there long enough or the ladies to perve, not long enough to mow it anyway."

"Shit "thought Cole.

He had clicked his fingers to keep the grass down one morning when Piper complained about neither he nor Leo being there to do anything. And then Phoebe had complained that the whole neighbourhood knew when things were done and if they saw they hayfield the front had become without seeing anyone mowing it, the nosy ones would be muttering about strange happenings at the manor.

Cole and Leo had bickered over who would not do it. Leo won because Piper was on his side. Cole in a temper had pulled on a pair of short pants, hauled the mower out of the shed and made pretence of mowing for the sake of the neighbourhood watchers, waving ironically to Mrs Taylor, the couple 3 houses up and Katie's from the fairyland, now an almost teenager as she rode her bike up the street.

"And" declared Mr Taylor :"then harassing my wife. Making a pass at her, making a suggestion. I heard about that. Don't think I didn't."

"What "said Cole

"Don't think I can't take care of my own" declared Mr Taylor clenching his fists harder.

Cole automatically stepped back, avoiding any swinging fists, shaking his head which was a mistake because Mr Taylor must have realised that he could not get a punch in on an apparently younger and much taller man.

"Look" Cole said "I am not playing games for the neighbourhood. Ask my wife, ask my family, they tell you the only woman I'm interested in is her."

"Huh" snarled Mr Taylor "Don't think I don't hear the way the neighbours talk. How the women all sit around gossiping about the displays, about young Phoebe's hunky husband. You now how many hours I hear Mrs Taylor talking on the phone, calming the rest down about the way you behave, showing off, pretending to be polite helping with rubbish bins up the steps, just so they get a good look at the hair on your chest." he spluttered.

"That's ridiculous" said Cole aware of Piper, Phoebe and Leo had come into the hall, and both Piper and Phoebe were giggling.

Hoping Mr Taylor had realised the futility of punching him, Cole stepped forward to hustle him away. "I think you better go" he said.

Mr Taylor with Cole towering over him went purple in the face but half dropped his fists.

Cole taking advantage of this put his hand on Mr Taylor's right shoulder so the older man could not step back to take a punch. He got a good smell of Mr Taylor's breath. "You need to stay off the booze my friend" Cole told him "and stop fantasising things you see into something they are not."

"You going to deny you kissed my wife" roared Mr Taylor "You going to tell me you weren't fantasising about the greatest kissing woman in the world."

"Um no I mean um" said Cole caught with the truth.

"Huh "said Mr Taylor rigid with anger and totally unable to swing his right fist for the punch he wanted. So he took his next best option and popped his left hand upward fingers closed, bopping a surprised Cole in the nose with considerable force.

There was cracking of cartilage and a rush of blood. Cole howled in pain and struggled to hold on to his mortal form as blood poured down his face and nose. Cole let go Mr Taylor's shoulder and the old man put him on the ground with a head butt that totally winded him.

Mr Taylor stepped back, well satisfied. "Let that be a lesson to you to mess with another man's wife" he said puffing up like a bantam rooster that won the hen house before stalking down the front steps.

Cole staggered back into the hall, blood flowing everywhere while Phoebe and Piper and Leo were caught between laughing and concern.

"Don't go demon, the blood will turn acid and wreck the floor" said Leo.

"Poor baby" said Phoebe going to put her arms around Cole. Then she remembered she was mad at him. 'That will teach you to tease women's fantasies" she said.

"SPH.oebe" muttered Cole through his broken nose.

Leo glowered at Cole. '"I don't get why it's only you they notice when you mow the lawn" he said bitterly. "None of them look at me."

"Well it's lucky you aren't their fantasy" said Piper practically. "You want to get your nose broken."

Leo sucked his breath offended.

"I wonder how this will end" Piper asked nervously.

No-one answered.

………………………………………………………

Scandal is gossip made tedious by morality.

**Oscar Wilde**, _Lady Windermere's Fan, 1892, Act III_


	33. Chapter 33

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of witches**

**Chapter 33**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

_"__The truth is rarely pure and never simple. Oscar Wilde"_

For Cole the rest of the night did not improve. He went to fix his broken nose in the main bathroom and woke Melinda who sleepily rubbing her eyes followed him in to see what was wrong.

She had tried to comfort Unca Cole by demanding he hug her. For a second he had to push her away while he stopped the acid blood and she had burst into tears and run to Unca Glock who was just coming upstairs.

Glock hugged her and it took Cole some determination to retrieve her from Glock who nose was twitching excessively. Finally Melinda hesitantly hugged Cole and he had swallowed hard choking down a sob as she touched the broken nose. He put her back to bed.

He stroked he face gently and she whispered "Wuv you Unca Cole."

Cole smiled in satisfaction.

"Wuv you Unca Glock" she said as Glock came over and stroked her hair, his large orange hand making her appear a fragile pixie.

"Yours is not a perfect world" Glock told Cole clearly recognising jealousy "And I did not ask to be brought into it." He added.

Cole sucked his breath, swallowing down a bout of jealousy that he knew was totally unreasonable. It was just that every one in his life whom he was used to unconditional affection seemed to be relegating him to a far second.

Piper went to clean her teeth in the main bathroom before bed and found acid marks on the tiles. She yelled at Cole for healing his broken nose there, Glock watched with some amusement as Piper told Cole exactly what she thought of his inconsiderateness.

When he tried to start the argument again, claiming Piper was blaming him for being who he was she flattened his argument with a litany of all the problems being he was, had caused the family.

Cole turned to Phoebe for support.

Phoebe listened to the argument with amusement but was not in the mood to be supportive. "I warned you what would happen if another woman started after you." she said sweetly.

"How in the hell am I responsible for how women behave?" Cole demanded, but his eyes were soft as Phoebe sucked on her lips and blew him a kiss. "Did I send the damned spites? Did I spread the bloody plague?" he pushed

"When you were a demon did you ever seduce women to spread evil?" Phoebe asked nose in the air"

Cole flushed.

"You bastard" said Phoebe genuinely shocked, and then she shrugged. "It's your fault for letting women get besotted with you" she told him. "Retribution."

"So that's George's excuse" Cole snipped and knew he had pushed to far the second her face crumbled like her son's when he was upset. Before she could answer there was a wail from the boy's room.

"Patsy" she said sucking her lip even harder. Cole sighed as she rushed past him anxiously

Patsy was awake and very grumpy. Phoebe spent some time reading a story to Patsy to get him to settle, one he seemed to like when Leo and Cole read it to him. It was about mechanical things that made lost of noise. She had to make all the noises but she suspected male voices were much better for noises because Patsy pouted almost to the end before he fell asleep. She swallowed down a hard lump when she realised there were some things a mother could not do for a boy. Wyatt was fortunately sleeping through when her cell phone still in her pants pocket, rang and she hastily answered whispering to George she would call him back. Unfortunately the whisper still woke Wyatt and caused him to wah very loudly..

Phoebe busied herself getting Wyatt back to sleep and forgetting George. She spent some anxious minutes hoping Patsy was not teething as he rubbed at his mouth and muttered in his sleep. She was sitting stroking Patsy's face and watching him sleep, still amazed he was her precious boy when Cole came into the room and stood behind her, rest his hand on her hair

"If he starts teething again, I don't think I could cope right now" she whispered to Cole "especially if you get anther call to Burvjara or Africa or something "I don't think I could cope with the teething on my own".

He put his arm around her and said "You'll cope." he said softly "You can cope with anything."

"Easy for you to say" Phoebe muttered hoarsely. She stood and turned in his arms and putting her hand on his face. "You never have to deal with this stuff alone. I'm always here while you're off saving magic. There's a difference between being supportive and being patronising".

"That's not…"and he stopped and winced.

"What?" Phoebe asked biting her lip knowing the answer "Burvjara?" she asked in a terse voice.

"Africa" he said

"Isn't Burvjara enough?" Phoebe demanded as she observed, even in his sleep Patsy's irritable disgruntled face. It could have been because the teething was getting closer but it may also have been because he sensed his father's distraction and Phoebe in the mode she was in was inclined to blame it on the latter.

Cole went back to their bedroom. Phoebe followed to find him pulling the closet apart looking for his red sweater. "It's cold in the South of Africa" he explained.

"Never think of that "Phoebe said nodding. She swallowed "You always look sexy in that sweater".

"That's why I wear it" he grinned. "I'm joking" he said as he saw here face.

Phoebe looked at him brown eyes wide "I hate it when those damn women fall all over you" she confessed. 'When they puff and pant and drool... like you weren't mine. Like they had a chance."

"They don't have a chance Phoebe "he said slowly.

"I get scared, they're all more ... better for you than me" she whispered catching his hand. "You know what I am. Contrary. Want what I want. A bit self centred" she confessed.

"I know what you are "he said the smile he saved just for her on his face "I gave up evil for it. It was worth that. You think I would give up evil for Mrs Taylor." He grinned "No-one else is better for me" he said "No-one else can hold me to account."

Phoebe shook her head disbelieving. "I didn't walk through the fire Cole" she said I'm not capable of trusting you like you do me, forgiving you like you forgive me."

"I know" he said evenly "that's why I can't lie to you. That's why I did it. "

"I know you're not evil" she said "but it is evil what happens, those women throwing themselves at my husband. And I hate it and I blame you for it"

'"That's honest" he said "What do you want me to do. Take a mortal form that isn't me so they won't be interested."

"That would help "Phoebe said chin coming up. She swallowed and smiled "As long as you can change it back for me" she added sweetly.

"You mean you won't love me no matter what I look like" he said grinning.

Phoebe swallowed "I'm being ridiculous and unfair and stupid aren't I?"

"Yes" he said just a little too quickly

"I'm still going to be not good about it" she said "Its evil" she said passionately "Trying to break up someone else's marriage, trying to take some-one away from some-one who loves them. Just because they fantasy someone."

"Spites are demons Phoebe, " Cole said in exasperation "Of course it's evil what they make those women do but the innocents are still innocent, until they fall anyway" he added.

"That's what frightens me. This seems like a plague to make innocents fall." Said Phoebe the truth speaker.

"I LOVE you" Cole said "and I love YOU." He put his arm around her and hugged "And I have to go to Africa" he said.

"African women?" Phoebe asked pertly. She noted Cole did not answer as he shimmered and pouted.. She pulled her cell from her pants pocket and glanced at George's number before putting it back in her pocket just as she heard orbs downstairs.

Phoebe went downstairs to find Paige returned from taking Leslie home. Paige walked into the kitchen wordlessly, followed by her concerned sisters.

"How did it go?" asked Piper.

"It was okay?" asked Phoebe "Was…"

Paige held up her hand to stop the questions. She went to the refrigerator and pulled a Red Bull out, guzzled half of it, then helped herself to a large bowl of ice-cream full cream variety double strawberry because chocolate chip was off limits at the Manor at the moment, and then finished off with the remains of a cheese cake.

Piper and Phoebe hovering watched her eat and each time they tried to talk to her she firmly shook her head and kept on eating.

When she licked the last crumb of cheese cake off her plate, Phoebe snatched it away while Piper hands on hips demanded "What happened?"

Paige licked her lips. "No. It wasn't okay?" she said.

She stood up and walked out to the stairs.

Piper stared at Phoebe "What the hell is that about?" she demanded

"Book of Shadows" said Phoebe knowing the look. She followed Paige.

Piper raised her hands in exasperation and followed Phoebe.

Leo was sitting at the dining table, taking the chance for some light reading of Ayn Rand which he said allowed him to keep Marx in perspective. As Paige stomped by him, he looked up and started to speak. Piper firmly shook her head and Leo nodded.

Leo sighed wondering how long it had been since he connected with Piper then bit his lip as he noticed her check out the conservatory door where a blue flicker of light could be seen. Glock was in the backyard smoking.

Piper and Phoebe arrived at the attic to find Paige flicking, her fingers moving frantically, through the Book of Shadows.

"What are you looking for?" Phoebe asked carefully

"What is it when people try to make you believe what they want you to believe, because it suits them?" Paige demanded

"It isn't magic" said Phoebe. "so the Book of Shadows won't help."

"Not good magic" Piper added as Paige banged the book shut. "It's called propaganda" she said

"Yeah" said Paige. "What does war propaganda sound like?" she asked prowling around the attic while Phoebe and Piper exchanged concerned glances. "What does it sound like?" Paige insisted stopping to stare out the window.

"Don't know" said Piper finally "Ask Leo".

After a certain amount of yelling Leo grumpily made his way to the attic where Paige spun on him. "What does war propaganda sound like?" Paige demanded.

Leo half shrugged. "Propaganda sounds like Powers that Be not being certain enough of the justification of their case that they have to spin it" he said.

"Lie you mean" snorted Piper.

Leo shook his head. "Not completely. You need to remember that propaganda can be true or have some truth "Leo said "Only its twisted so the truth looks better for the argument than it may be. Simpler, easier to digest." He smiled wryly "Only..."'he shrugged "The truth is rarely pure and never simple. Oscar Wilde" he added.

Piper raised her eyes which Leo saw. "I suppose Wilde is better than Plato" she sighed.

"Why?" asked Leo a touch snippily. "If it is true, it's true no matter who says it."

Paige sucked in her lip and raised her eyes..

"How can it be true if they are trying to tell you a lie?" Phoebe asked jumping in before the conversation became about Piper and Leo.

´"Just selective enough with the truth" Leo told them "Propagandists use logical fallacies that can be very convincing. Use appealing, simple slogans. Try to make it easy for people to follow them without really thinking it through."

"Propagandists used words like negotiation" asked Paige rubbing her hands nervously.

"That means complete surrender" Leo explained, "in propaganda speak."

"Words like victory" suggested Paige "Credible threat."

"They mean annihilation" said Leo

"If they just say credible "said Paige

"Credible means you take some facts and rationalise them into a feasible but simplistic scenario' "said Leo. "Sound like propaganda to me" he said.

"Use words like enemy, aggressive, bully, perpetrate, mutilate" Paige said slowly

"Slogans, stereotype " Leo said "just over simplified. You know makes the enemy faceless not real."

"Like the Geztalt" said Phoebe. "Only they chose to be "she added "Chose to be faceless" she explained

"What do the Geztalt get out of that?" mused Piper side tracked.

"Faces would not make them a feasible enemy" said Phoebe and swallowed.

"The Burvjarian aren't faceless" said Piper.

Leo made a small exasperated noise "What happened tonight Paige, when you took Leslie home?" he asked.

"That's what happened" Paige said catching her arms around herself protectively.

'"What do you mean?" Piper frowned

"What happened,' Paige said "What Leo said, happened."

"I don't understand" said Phoebe glancing at Piper who sucked her breath.

"They used words like negotiate, victory, enemy, decimate, destroy, willing, to fight for good" Paige said "The right thing" she said. "Great responsibility" she said "Duty" she said. "Imminent danger. Our way of life"

"Propaganda" Leo suggested and Paige nodded

"What happened with Leslie?'" Piper asked, trying hard to be patient and not entirely succeeding.

"Propaganda" said Paige wringing her hands harder. "Only those witches were so intense… really pushing the party line, it sounded like... it sounded like it was true."

"Witches?" asked Phoebe

"That's why propaganda works" Leo explained to them

"And whitelighters" said Paige. "they were there."

"Whitelighters?" asked Piper feeling she was in another dimension. They were there?"

"Witches and whitelighters" Paige nodded "They were there when I got Leslie home. With Ella and Charlie. Telling the girls things like that, telling the girls propaganda, and about witches calling and how they were willing to fight and die for good and… "

"The whitelighters are willing to die" asked Piper sarcastically. "It's a wonder the Elders weren't there as well."

"Their father "said Paige "he was trying to kick the whitelighters and witches out and they sort of pounced on him. Calling him names and Leslie too when she said she was not sure she wanted to die even for a good cause."

"Wilde said "A thing is not necessarily true because a man dies for it." Leo told them. "Or a witch."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"So that's what happened" Paige said flicking pages in the Book of Shadows and not really looking for anything.

"Propaganda" said Leo.

Paige nodded.

"How come you know so much about propaganda?" Phoebe asked Leo suspiciously.

"I was reading up on it" Leo admitted.

"Why?" demanded Phoebe"

Leo glanced awkwardly at Paige "Mark was asking about it" he said slowly. "He was not there tonight was he?"

"No" said Paige "Mark isn't a hypocrite or a fool. He never believed the propaganda when he was mortal. He won't be converted." She said. Her expression softened. "Heaven help him at the moment" she added.

Paige looked at her sisters then flung herself on the sofa "Mark wasn't there but they sure had the whitelighter troops out. Caleb the girl's whitelighter was with a couple of reinforcements, what's her name we got rid of... the one who said she had been a Pakistani nun."

"I remember" said Piper "She was really disappointed in us wasn't she. We were not dedicated enough" Piper smiled, enjoying the memory.

"And Manuel, remember cried a lot " Paige said "Were really pushing at Charlie and Ella to do their duty."

"Duty is a bitch of a word" said Piper

"Girl's father was flatly refusing to let Charlie have anything to do with magic, threatening to lock her away if she even connected with It" Paige told them "A cousin of their mother's who Charlie had called was arguing with him about denying the girls their heritage and that the calling was glorious. Threatened some retribution if he denied his daughters their heritage. There were a couple of other cousins and that witch Matilda Riggs."

"The one who wanted to blow up demons a few years ago when we were trying to stop Lara going on with the vendetta?" Phoebe asked. "Prissy little blond who got all dewy eyed at the thought of blowing up demons in great numbers".

"Her "said Paige." she started some really hard core raha rahing for the cause. I don't think the Charmed Ones will be considered good soldiers form now on" Paige informed her sister "I did some hard core pushing for the right to choose.'"

"When were we good soldiers?" asked Piper sweetly.

Paige smiled "I told them that the father's opinions were important and that the decision to follow magic was a very personal one. I told them that if it was not a true choice unless made by a responsible adult and I stressed the word adult. I said trying to talk some-one into fighting it was doing much the same as evil. Turning adherents into mindless minions."

"I am so proud of you sister" said Phoebe hugging Paige.

Paige sniffed. "I kept thinking of Cole as a kid being forced to kill. And how in the end, to be the guardian thing Phoebe was not allowed to chose for him. How it had to be his choice or it wasn't a true choice. I told them" she said crossing her arms, "I told them that no-one had a right to deny a choice and even f the reason was good, trying to raise army by lying was as evil as fighting an evil war."

Paige suddenly grinned ."Matilda was furious. Saying what she was asking of the girls was the same as evil."

"What a surprise": said Piper

Paige sighed. "She spate out that witches had a duty to the greater calling for good

"That word again" said Piper "Duty" she snorted.

"Yes "said Paige "Whitelighter said how the realm was in danger. Told the girls they must not listen to Anti –good. I think that meant me. Said the whitelighters were truthful in their advice. That the danger to the realm was real, that this was a time that witches needed to defend themselves and the realm.

"I asked them to explain it" She said "they said I had to trust them. I said they could go die for me instead. I said witches are called to defend innocents" Paige told her sisters. She let her breath out "They said by being prepared to take action, ready to fight to defeat evil we are protecting innocents."

"They would say that "aid Phoebe.

Paige swallowed hard knowing "Sort of said I knew some good creatures who would dispute it., so they disputed that such creatures were good."

"That is propaganda" said Leo. "And on behalf of good creatures who would dispute it. I'm insulted."

Paige nodded "It sounded like the whitelighters had been convinced to... taught to say all that stuff. Like some-one had got to them, and converted them."

"How did it finish?" Phoebe asked.

"Badly" said Paige "Charlie nodded "I am prepared to fight evil' and her father says "Not while I'm above ground." Then the witches smiled 'you are a good and brave witch' they told her. 'You know how to do your duty' they said. "So Charlie's father says she is going over my dead body and the witches said they could arrange that. They threatened the girls' father when he said no. So" said Paige "It ended with a group of good witches threatening an innocent because they believed the propaganda."

Phoebe and Piper caught there breath

"That's how propaganda works" Leo said.

"Then" said Paige "I told them I wasn't going to let a war happen where Good became the aggressor so they threatened me. They left but at the end what hurt was the girls' father. He's a mortal who has always supported magic and he just looked at me and said 'I don't think I can trust anyone in magic any more'. I told him I did not blame him" Paige added staring at the floor.

Paige looked up at her sisters.

"I am vert proud of you little sister" Phoebe said beaming at Paige.

"God damned proud of you" said Piper nodding approval.

"I don't understand why they are so anxious to go to war" Paige said a little weepy after recounting the battle.

"As long as war is regarded as wicked, it will always have its fascination. When it is looked upon as vulgar, it will cease to be popular." Leo said.

"Oscar Wilde "sighed Piper.

Leo grinned.

Phoebe shook her head then blinked as the pages of the Book of Shadow moved and stopped at a page that was decorated in an odd and unusual laurel pattern

"Nothing will end war unless the people themselves refuse to go to war." Phoebe read.

"I bet the elders did not send that" said Piper.

"So who" said Phoebe.

Paige and Piper looked at each other.

"Some-one up there who does not listen to propaganda'" Phoebe answered her own question.

"So it's someone saying we aren't joining in the war" Paige asked finally.

The wind flicked again and the pages in the Book of Shadows moved and opened at a darkly decorated page.

That wasn't there before?" said Piper. "The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing." She read out.

"Einstein said both of those" said Leo and earned himself an eye roll from the witches.

"Don't they contradict each other?" Piper asked. She shut the Book but it almost immediately opened, flicking two pages.

"Is that propaganda too?" asked Phoebe. "Maybe its some-one up there using different propaganda."

"Its true" said Leo.

"Didn't you just say" Piper insisted. "Propaganda can be true."

"I did" Leo agreed and caught his lip.

"So when does it stop being propaganda?" Paige asked.

"When does it start?" asked Piper.

"So which one do we believe?" Paige asked.

"Both" said Phoebe brightly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of witches**

**Chapter 34**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

Leo and the witches stood looking at each not quite sure what to say or where to go.

Then all four jumped as Phoebe's cell phone rang. She tried ignoring it for a while but there was a certain level of intent in the way chimes would did not stop. She finally answered it glancing nervously at her sister's and Leo when she saw who was calling.

"Hello George" Phoebe whispered her voice taking on a husky sexual slur. At any other time Phoebe would have considered there was a calculated innocence George asked her about making an appointment to take the photographs but this time it did not register. However after a quick glance at her family's expressions of irritation, disgust and judgement, she told George a little hastily she would call back and chose to ignore a certain level of peevishness in his tone as she said goodbye

Phoebe ended the call and met her family's annoyed expressions.

"What "she said. "Its business with George "she said "I'm not going to sleep with him." she insisted a touch to aggressively.

Piper put her head on her side and Paige crossed her arms.

"If I slept with every gorgeous man I came across in my job I wouldn't have time to be a….." Phoebe swallowed then stopped.

"Be a what? " asked Piper sweetly.

"Be a damned good journalist" Phoebe smirked nose in the air then turned on her heel and left the attic.

Piper watched her go. "She's not a bloody good journalist" Piper said to Leo "she's a sob sister with a flair for emotional over drive. So I don't need to have a power of premonition to know this isn't good."

"You're right "said Leo.

He went out the attic and managed to capture Phoebe's arm on the landing.

"What?" said Phoebe snorting at him.

"Just be careful" Leo told her.

"Careful of what?" she asked with a feigned innocence.

"Phoebe these damned spites, they're demons" Leo told her, his tone urgent "even if they aren't very powerful one, they can do some terrible damage".

"I know they're demons" Phoebe told Leo in a don't treat me like I'm stupid voice. "I'm not evil."

"They're evil Phoebe" Leo insisted "they cause evil. They make you do evil things."

"Are you going to tell me my job is evil Leo?" Phoebe demanded.

"I think getting fixated on this man, what his name…George" Leo relied "Just could be evil".

"I'm not fixated on him" Phoebe said with a sniff "He's a perfectly charming sweet, intelligent man, who thinks I'm sweet and intelligent too, so of course I wouldn't want to hurt him."

Leo shook his head "Phoebe I love you but you're not sweet." he said

"And I'm not charming or intelligent either?" she demanded.

"You're charming when it suits you "Leo said with the candour of a brother "and intelligent when it suits you."

"What the hell does that mean?" hissed Phoebe.

"Like you are with Therold " Leo said "showing him the part that you think he's going to respond to but that isn't all of you Phoebe."

"Just because he sees something ….nice in me, you want to tell me I'm lying about who I am" snapped Phoebe.

"It's great he sees something nice in you" Leo said in a careful reasoned voice. "But its not so great when you make sure he's not seeing the rest of your then... when you won't let him see who you are then yes, I think you're lying."

"Maybe I am what they see and you just don't want to admit it" snarled Phoebe.

And to her disgust Leo laughed. "Phoebe, aren't you the girl who prides herself on being true to who she is?" Leo asked. "Being true to the ..hard parts, the difficult parts because that is as much you as the …. easier ones."

Phoebe let out her breath in an angry snarl.

"I admire that in you" Leo persisted "and I am telling you because if you're hiding, the parts of you that are… honest then there's evil around you."

Phoebe glowered at Leo.

"And if evil is at work, what is it trying to do. Make Cole jealous" Leo insisted "God knows you have the power over him. None of us want that to happen. Do you?"

"Maybe he should not be so sure of me?" Phoebe snarled "maybe he should work a bit harder for me. Be there for me. Maybe he only wants to work hard when he thinks there is competition."

"That is a spoilt brat talking 'Leo said. "And Cole isn't some mortal who is just going to get hurt and punch a few holes in the wall. If he starts punching things …the consequences aren't …it could be very bad."

"He knows it doesn't mean anything" Phoebe said suddenly softening. '"He loves me." she said "I do love him Leo. And I know him. He isn't going to go over the top. He isn't going to stop his calling by giving way to jealousy. I know Cole. I love Cole."

"Then why the hell are you trying to hurt him" Leo pushed. "You think it doesn't hurt knowing the woman you love, is finding things in someone you aren't. That well, she must be looking for because you can't give her."

"Who are we talking about Leo" Phoebe demanded "You or Cole?"

Leo flushed and then to Phoebe's horror his eyes filled with tears.

"It hurts" he said

'"Piper loves you" Phoebe said touching his hand "and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"I think she loves Glock" Leo said "And Glock is such a noble …I want to kill him even if he isn't acting on what she feels. I want to kill him because she feels it."

"She just admires him, respects him, hero sort of, to her," Phoebe explained. "She loves you. She wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah and you love Cole and yet you're besotted with George." Leo said bitterly

"George is just a fantasy man" Phoebe insisted.

"Like John Cotton" said Leo with nearly a sneer.

"Cole understood about him" Phoebe insisted. "And you should be like him, understand ..crushes. " Piper loves you and .. worsh...admiring Glock doesn't change that" she said hugging him closer.

"I want to kill Glock" Leo repeated "And trust me Cole wasn't okay about John Cotton. I think you are playing a dangerous game Phoebe" Leo informed her, not letting her forget why they were talking.

"Oh don't be ridiculous" Phoebe snorted pulling away form Leo.

She went down the stairs clutching her phone, looked at the conservatory and decided the conversation she was going to have was not one for the light so she went out into the backyard and called George. She flirted outrageously with him giggled at all the compliments he made, each one more and more extravagant while her body tingled and her breath palpitated.

Finally after half an hour Phoebe reluctantly said good bye and turned to the house, when a small sound behind her made her jump. She suddenly became aware that seated on the edge of the children's climbing frame, Glock was smoking in the dark and not even remotely pretending he was not listening to her.

"It's rude to listen to other people's conversation "she snarled "don't they t teach you that in Burvjara."

"No" said Glock sucking on his pipe "In Burvjara they teach you that listening to other people's conversations is a way of knowing your enemy … and your friends loyalty" he added in a gruff voice.

Phoebe's chin came up "You don't like me do you?" she demanded.

Glock eyed her "I don't know you "he said carefully but Phoebe could make out his nose twitching.

"You don't like what you do know?" Phoebe pushed.

Glock's trunk twitched "No" he agreed. "I do not like what I know."

"I don't like you" Phoebe told him chin well in the air.

In the dark Phoebe could just maker out that Glock's expression hardened but he said nothing.

"You're destroying my sister's marriage" Phoebe accused.

"I do no such thing" Glock answered.

"Piper is in love with you and its breaking Leo's heart" Phoebe accused harder.

"I do nothing to harm your brother" Glock insisted.

"You're here "Phoebe bit out " you are here acting like some hero of Piper's dreams , only you are no hero, you are flesh and blood and warm and .. alien. She sees you as a hero, as a leader, a … a messiah and …"

Phoebe stopped and glared at Glock "Don't deny it" she demanded.

"I am no messiah" Glico answered slowly.

"Piper thinks you are" Phoebe pushed. "And all Leo can do is just stand and watch while you play at being in love because you're lonely and feeling alien and…" She stopped speaking as she became aware that the expression on Glock's face was as frozen.., in fear? And his body was so tense the danger was palpitating from him.

"You make that word an accusation" Glock repeated "I am no messiah"

Phoebe snorted and Glock noticeably shook.

"I love Piper" Glock said quietly as Phoebe drew breath "Love her enough to cause no harm".

"Leo is heart broken." Phoebe hissed.

"I heard you say it is no insult to love a man's wife." Glock told her his eyes deep, deep yellow and his nose now as rigid as his body "You told Cole that".

"It's different "Phoebe said blushing

"How?" asked Glock snorting.

"It hurts Leo" Phoebe said. She sucked her breath "Because unlike those ….ones I told Cole about, you're some-one my sister could love. The messiah to your people." She said curling her tongue around the word.

"I am no messiah" Glock said biting out the word "I am a vagabond alien, adrift in a foreign realm, with no end, no expectations and very little hope of a future."

"That makes you at your best" Phoebe accused "and it makes Piper in love with you."

And she did not miss the small twitch of Glock's nose and his slightly indrawn breath.

"But would she love me if she saw my worst" Glock asked "Like Cole loves you at your worst?" and he smiled as she understood the insult.

Phoebe gasped and then caught her breath and turned on her heel, leaving Glock to draw deeply on his pipe.

Glock stood up "Phoebe" he called.

Phoebe took another step before stopping.

"What" she snarled.

Glock approached her and caught her arm. She tried to shake him free, glaring angrily into his face. He ignored her efforts "You have the gift of premonition. Piper says you are a truth teller, without knowing where the truth comes from" Glock whispered harshly.

"So" she demanded angrily trying to shake his grip free.

Glock's grip tightened on her arm "Tell me I am no messiah" he said hoarsely.

Phoebe looked at him as his trunk twitched violently. The light from the house showed his face darken to burnt orange then pale to almost no colour and seemed to illuminate his aura."

"Tell me" Glock demanded his expression brutal, his yellow eyes flaming. "Tell me you premeditated the word as an insult."

Phoebe never took her eyes from his face "I can't" she whispered.

Glock let her arm go and she pulled away almost running toward the house.

Nearly at the door she stopped and looked back to see Glock almost on his knees.

"I could hate you" he whispered hoarsely.

"For telling you a truth "she demanded angry

She sucked her breath and half moved toward him and he waved her away.

"Some truths are crueller than lies." Glock called after her as she entered the house.

…………………………………………………

Phoebe came downstairs next morning carrying a very grizzly and grumpy Patsy who had kicked and spat at her the whole time she was dressing him. She walked into the kitchen to catch Glock positively glowering at Cole and Leo, his face dark and his yellow eyes intense. Piper was standing at the sink wiping her hands with a clothe, wringing it unnecessarily hard and her expression tight.

Glock glanced toward Phoebe whose nose came right up as she dared him to comment about their last conversation. Glock's nose twitched and his eyes became more yellow but he was an old warrior, who knew not to stretch his resources. He was too caught up in a battle he was having with Cole to start another one up.

"It's for the best" Cole told Glock as he leant back against the kitchen bench, very much in control of his environment. At the tone of Cole's voice, which reminded Phoebe of his most preachy moments, Glock went even darker, his trunk like nose twitching almost angrily.

Phoebe wished everybody a bright could morning and got a peck from Cole, and a glower from Glock and was barely acknowledged by Leo who was sitting at the kitchen table opposite Glock, his best I am an angel, expression on his face. Melinda, all good girl, was paying attention to her healthy non chocolate cereal.

Patsy as soon as he heard his father's tone, let fly with a very loud and grumpy WAHHHHH and Wyatt in his high chair tried to out WAHHHHH Patsy and to his disgust was ignored

"Cole's right" said Leo carefully "this realm does not understand magic. It frightens them. And when they are frightened, they become unpredictable."

Glock's colour deepened as Cole looked at his watch.

Piper put her hands on her hips and started to say something.

"I'm right Piper" Cole said carefully, his voice lawyer smug. "Trust me" he added as he took a last mouth full of coffee.

Piper tried to open her mouth as Glock made a deep rumbling noise.

"Cole is right " Leo said even more carefully "and Piper, if you were not distracted by all those damn spite things you would not be arguing. Remember what happened when magic got exposed back when Cole went back to hell. Prue got killed and you nearly got killed." He added sanctimoniously.

Piper opened her mouth to say something and the noise from Glock was guttural.

"Leo's right" said Cole even more carefully than Leo "I have to be at work" he said.

He kissed the kids then smiled charmingly at Glock "Piper seems okay from spite attacks now so you should be safe."

Piper opened her mouth but Cole turned his back then he jumped mightily as the glass in the passage way exploded beside him and he turned to see Piper her hands in the air. She exploded a light bulb over his head.

"Maybe not" Cole muttered and ran.

Piper turned toward Leo who looked up as he heard a message "I have to g " he told Glock. "Piper is a powerful witch. She'll look after you." He added.

He orbed but not before the chair he was sitting on exploded as Piper lifted her hands and sucked her breath.

Glock said nothing. As Phoebe watched him, he slowly stood up and walked toward the back door, felt in his pockets and pulled out his tobacco sack. It had a very empty look to it.

Glock sighed and looked back at Piper.

"I fear my position is becoming… untenable." he said bitterly.

"Make it tenable "said Phoebe snippily. She smiled at Glock slyly "Like give up on the smoking …alone in the garden. Filthy habit" she added smarmily.

Glock clearly considered whether he was ready for another battle. But he was a warrior who had survived a long time and he knew when there was nothing to be gained from a battle but a hollow victory and a waste of energy. His nose twitched and he wordlessly went into the garden.

"Shut up Phoebe "said Piper irritably. "Stop being a bitch to Glock."

"Don't blame me because you lost an argument "Phoebe said trying to get Patsy to eat.

"I didn't lose an argument "Piper raged "I didn't get a chance to have one."

"Who's fixing the broken stuff?" Phoebe smirked

"The thing I really hate " Piper muttered ignoring the question "about these magic possessions and takeovers that is every time, it gives those damned males the change to get all full of themselves and act like they run the world and they are so damn smart because they are 'normal'."

"Hardly call an angel and a demon guardian normal" Phoebe told Patsy.

"There, there dear just be a good little girl and calm down" Piper snorted. "Not like Cole didn't get taken over by the source of all evil and try to rule the Underworld. Not like Leo has never been in some-one else's body. Hell he got switched into me when I was pregnant and behaved like an asshole and then acted like he knew everything about being pregnant."

"What is the boy's together support network arguing about now?" Phoebe asked finally.

"They think Glock leaving the house will expose magic, be very unwise, be catastrophic" Piper said disgusted

"Nothing to do with magic" said Phoebe the truth speaker "They think Glock leaving the house will freak people because of the way he looks."

"I believe you speak the truth" Glock said quietly from the door his colour still very dark.

"Phoebe often speaks the truth, warranted or not'" Piper snarled.

"I believe you" Glock said and Phoebe flushed.

"Does it matter if people freak?" Phoebe asked trying to coax Patsy to eat as he swished cereal around his bowl.

"Not good" said Piper noticing.

"No" said Phoebe "I think he is about to start teething. Go out if you want, do what you want to do. Since when did Cole become the boss of you?" she asked Glock carelessly. "Didn't Cole walk around Burvjara looking like a freaky other?" she asked.

Both Glock and Piper caught their breaths

"What "said Phoebe. "I thought Cole said people there thought he looked freaky."

"Quite a number of them also tried to … dispose of him for looking… freaky" Glock answered slowly the deep orange colour of his face gradually lightening.

"That could cause problems if the same thing happened here" Phoebe admitted.

"It did cause problems in Burvjara." Glock informed her

"Didn't stop him walking around, didn't he just hide behind ski masks and things" said Phoebe "although come to think of it, he got exposed every time didn't he? Leo's clothes never came back. Patsy please" she begged as her son started to whimper and mutter.'

"Definitely not good" said Piper

Glock looked at Phoebe. "There could be consequences of exposure" he said "as there were in Burvjara."

"There's always consequences "shrugged Phoebe "Consequences are meant to happen. Only way to stop consequences is not to do things and that has consequences "she added turning back to plead with Patsy to eat and not mess with his cereal.

"She's an irritating truth speaker" Piper explained to Glock.

"I fear this is true" Glock answered his nose twitching and Phoebe swallowed hard.

"So find a way around the problem Glock" Phoebe said "Don't hide because Cole and Leo tell you too. I mean if you are stuck living here, you can't spend all you time here" she added.

Glock and Piper exchanged glances

"What? " Phoebe asked.

"Really irritating" said Piper

"I don't understand you" Phoebe said finally giving up on Patsy' "really not good" she said to Piper who nodded in agreement. "And "she told Glock "I don't like you hanging around my sister. Much better if you go out."

"Phoebe" said Piper shocked "Glock is a guest.'

"Then he ought to have better manners than to … steal from people who live here'" Phoebe sniffed as she gathered Patsy up and went into the dining room.

"I am sorry Phoebe is .."Piper said in abject apology to Glock "I can't believe…. Phoebe's just…"

"An irritating truth speaker" Glock agreed "I best go fill in the day as best I can."

"What would you be doing in Burvjara?" Piper asked, catching his arm "I mean if you weren't fighting."

Glock stopped, looking down at her, taking the moment. He shrugged "In such times as we do not fight?" he thought about it "I would walk the realm as we held it" he said "I would seek food. I would understand what surrounded me. I would understand what happened around me. I am not one to hide under rocks" he said.

"Me either "said Piper. She thought it about "I think if you may have to live here you should do something normal. What you would do in Burvjara. You should do reconnoiter the realm" she told him.

"I think … I best take you sister's advice" Glock said his voice rumbling

"Good "said Piper "we're going out to reconnoiter the realm."

Glock's nose twitched "I best take your sister's advice and leave you alone" he said softly.

"And I best take my sister's advice" Pipe said "and do what I want to do" she said "which is go out with you. Don't you want to see San Francisco? Piper asked as Glock started to shake his head

"I think I should bow to Cole's wisdom" Glock decline.

"Cole. He doesn't have any. He's thinking with his dick, acting like a god damn man" Piper snorted.

Glock looked at her

"I am not sweet "Piper told him seriously "I have many virtues" she said "But I'm not sweet.'

"I know "he almost whispered." but your sister is right about consequences."

"Yes "said Piper "which is why you need to go out."

"Your... Mate would not approve" Glock almost whimpered.

Pipe smiled and then flicked her hair' putting her hand on his "Phoebe is right about why Leo does not want you do go out."

"That is not the reason" Glock insisted

"The reason you are fearful to come with me is because you think you are stealing something from Leo" Piper whispered "because I… admire you."

"But you steal nothing from Leo" She said softly. "I love Leo. I respect him, he is my best friend and he is my mate, and even if none of those things applied, I made the promises and I could not ever respect myself id I broke those promises."

"I believe your sister made those promise" Glock said "and I hear Cole …talk about his great love. And I heard she just might be planning to break those promise. It .. I resented the dishonour for Cole's sake and I would not put you in that position to dishonour your mate" he said his hand flexing lightly to touch Piper's hair.

"Phoebe won't break those promises" Piper assured him "because her reality is she loves Cole. Always will, and she cares about him, and no matter how much she teases, acts and generally pisses him off, she will stop there because she loves him and ...honours him"

Glock shook his head "Burvjara was ripped apart by lovers acting without consideration of honour or consequences.'

"Phoebe isn't like that "Pipe told him "No matter what it looks like and no matter what she acts like." She touched Glock's hand "and I am like my sister about being concerned for honour. I love Leo" she said "and always will but being honourable is not going to stop me admiring you or caring. And it doesn't mean you should not go out."

Glock smiled.

And" she persisted "Cole walked around Burvjara even when your people thought he was a freak: which is perfectly understandable "she added as Glock's nose twitched"

"Did it piss you off?" she asked.

"Sometimes" Glock admitted.

"Then you need to go out because it will piss Cole off and because he deserves it" Piper smirked

"He did usually compromise by hide behind a hood" Glock conceded

"Well most of the hoods were disintegrated by the time he got back here" Piper said "and I think we can fix a compromise.

Glock took a deep breath "On the grounds that there is nothing to be dishonourable and that it will piss Cole off, I will go out "he said "But I fear there will be consequences."

"As my sister said about consequences" Piper said. "She is a truth speaker."

"You sisters' truth speaking is very irritating" Glock conceded

"I know "said Piper. "Anyway I'm one of the most powerful witches in existence" she said "Not that you would know it the way Cole and Leo are behaving lately .anyone has any problems I freeze them."

She rummaged around in the laundry and produced a silk scarf of Paige's

"Just put this over your face "and we say if any one bothers to ask you have an allergy" she said. She smiled slightly "we have to take the kids, pushers. If a great guardian of the universe can push them around a warrior can too." She grinned.

"My dignity of late seems ..flexible "Glock told her as Piper grinned. "So I believe pushing offspring …children around is unlikely to cause any severe embarrassment."

Glock wearing a large cotton jacket of Leo's, a very large silk scarf wound around his neck so it covered the lower part of his face, a fedora hat that Piper found in the attic and she presumed belonged to one of Gram's many husbands, and holding a pair of Leo's sunglasses, watched bemused as Piper prepared for the outing. She quickly and efficiently packed three bags, providing juice bottle milk bottles, treats, lunch, extra diapers, extra clothes for accidents, pulling out rain gear and two blankets for the pusher if the boys decided to sleep.

She added underwear for Melinda, cuddle toys for the car, fruit.

"How long are we going for?" Glock was finally forced to ask.

"Thought we would take a picnic lunch "Piper said making special baguettes with blue vein cheese because Glock had said he liked it, as well as avocado and chicken and lettuce. She put half a cake into a basket and filled two thermos with coffee.

"Its takes a lot of preparation to do anything with children" she finally conceded as Glock watched her. "You just travel light in Burvjara don't you?" she said seeing his expression.

"In Burvjara we just pick up our weapons and move on "he said.

"What if you have children ...offspring?" Piper asked

"We take them with us "Glock told her.

"It's harder when you have peace" Piper explained.


	35. Chapter 35

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of witches**

**Chapter 35**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

Phoebe put the phone down and winced hard. She glanced at the photo of Cole and Patsy on her desk was furious with herself because George had talked her into lunch. She knew should have said no and somehow he had coaxed her into saying yes. She was angry with herself because she was seriously concerned with what Leo and Glock had said to her last night and as a truth speaker was somewhere deep in her soul able to recognise truth when it was said to her. She knew what evil magic was doing to her, yet she could not control her fantasies and hormones, and she was worried where the magic was taking her.

She was getting heartily sick of feeling guilty all the time and she was missing her lover who spoilt her. And she was nervous that Glock may say something to Cole in one of their chats that perhaps he thought she was not …well good enough for Cole. Because Cole did respect Glock. And if there were enough nails in the coffin, he may finally decide their relationship was dead. Only this morning Cole. had barely noticed her let alone moved across the room to be close to her.

When she thought about it, he had sat on a chair opposite her last week when the family had been talking. He always sat on the sofa with her or the arm of the chair she was sitting on. When she thought about it, twice this week he had walked past her without touching her hair.

And when was the last time he ha smiled the smile that was special for her. Well last night she agreed but she had had to ask for it.

And that really pissed her off. Cole wasn't perfect and you only had to be married to him to know that. Phoebe had a long, long list of grievances about Cole. His untidiness, his habit of starting family feuds at breakfast. He drove to fast, he never bothered to try and keep his temper with the family, just let fly with anything he felt. Particularly irritating was his belief in his own intellect, his inability to fix anything in the house with magic without stuffing up something else; his hatred of non man made fibres in his clothing; his refusal to sleep on the side of the bed where the door wasn't; his irritating habit of clearing his throat when he was nervous; he would not clean his teeth until after he had shaved. And worst of all the fact that he towered over her by a foot and used his height to step into her space and claim her.

Then Phoebe smiled as she thought of Cole smiling and leaning down into her space and decided she really did not want lunch with George. With purpose she dialled George's phone number.

As Phoebe dialled she became aware of the time slowing and before she could take a breath, seven spites appeared arms linked, dancing through her office in their translucent gown as they chanted their spells. Phoebe hissed her breath and muttered little bastards and whipped out the spite vanquishing spell that lately she had made sure was within grabbing distance. The spites disappeared in a satisfactory blast of goo but not before Phoebe felt and unwelcome burst of heat in her body.

"What "said George as he answered his phone.

"Just making sure you're coming to lunch" Phoebe whispered huskily.

………………………………………………..

Glock awkwardly eased his large frame into the front passenger seat as Piper checked the children and started to turn on the engine when the dinging noise stopped. She turned to Glock.

"Seat belt" she said.

Glock looked confused, his skin going dark orange, as it often did when he was out of his depth in the realm.

"Seat belt stops you hitting the wind screen …the glass" Piper explained "when you stop the car suddenly'" She leant over to help Glock who noticeably trembled as she touched him.

"Do you stop the vehicle suddenly very often?" Glock asked trying to hide his concern.

"It's illegal to drive without wearing them" Piper explained," wearing a seat belt. And I'm a damned good driver" she added. "Not like Phoebe."

"Illegal" Glock asked examining the seat belt

"Yes you get a fined, don't g to gaol" she explained. "pay money as a penalty.'"

"Gaol?" said Glock

"Gaol" she said "Where you go if you break the law, seriously "she told him "so anything illegal. You don't have gaols in Burvjara."

"I believe it is necessary to have laws before you have the concept of illegal and places to put you if you do anything illegal" Glock said a touch grimly.

Piper drove down the hill and took the tourist view of San Francisco, driving around downtown and over the bridge then back and around the Presidio and near the boats while Glock said very little watching the water and cars and streets.

"I suppose it's different" Piper said to break the silence "to Burvjara.

"Different" he muttered and rested he hand on his chin, staring out the window as they passed houses and parks and shopping centers; and cars and cyclists and buses and motor bikes passed them.

Piper stayed quiet uncertain of Glock's mood.

Finally Glock took a deep breath "Your realm is different to Burvjara" he said quietly. "Burvjara is blue and orange" he said.

"San Francisco's pretty different to the rest of the realm" Piper said sucking on her lip. "The water is blue" she said a little desperately.

Glock turned to her his nose twitching slightly and Piper reached out to put her hand on his arm. He moved his fingers to touch hers for a second then pulled them away and Piper took a deep breath.

Finally Melinda and a grizzly Patsy had enough of views and driving and wanted to move so Piper found parking near the harbor. Eventually. She pretended to ignore Glock's nose twitching as twice she tried to pull into a space and someone beat her to it. And being on her best behaviour, she could not abuse them. The third time some-one tried to pinch a spot she was lining up, Piper was fast enough to freeze the car and beat them to it.

"Mommy" said Melinda. "You're not allowed to do that. Daddy says so."

"Special occasions magic. Melinda. Its ordinary everyday magic Daddy is talking about" Piper muttered looking sideways at Glock whose nose twitched.

With some assistance from Glock Piper unpacked pushers, bags and other child necessities. She put Wyatt and Patsy in the pusher while insisting Melinda held her hand. Glock, after allowing Piper to carefully adjust the scarf over his face and pull the hat low over his eyes took Melinda's pusher

"You can push me when I'm tired Unca Glock" Melinda explained to him.

"It will be my privilege" Glock told her.

"What's pwivlige?" Melinda demanded.

"Glock being allowed to push you" Piper said.

"Good Unca Glock" Melinda said and Piper smiled.

Piper once had to rescue Glock from being run over by a cable car and then from a cyclist as they made their way down to the harbour. And another time Melinda caught his hand as a tourist choo choo train appeared

He ruefully shook his head and said "I am an alien here More helpless than the offspring."

"You'll get used to it" Piper assured him but Glock shook his head.

However they had not gone far when Piper noticed, warrior instinct that had kept Glock alive in Burvjara was ever present even in an alien realm, and within a few yards, Glock had adapted to the traffic, the crowds and was negotiating his way with no further assistance.

They walked round the harbour, Piper carefully keeping an eye on Melinda running ahead to point things she thought Unca Glock might like, mostly toys in shops, kid's rides and with a sly little girl smile, chocolate shops. For a while Piper kept Patsy in the pusher but he became quite grumpy so she let him toddle. Piper warned Glock they had to watch Patsy carefully because these days he kept approaching anyone who he sensed or saw looked different and tugging at them until they noticed him and then saying hello.

"Phoebe" she explained "had had an embarrassing incident where Patsy had approached a bearded priest from an orthodox church, tugged at his robe and head cocked looking at the beard as he said hello.

Glock frowned slightly at Phoebe's name

"You haven't seen the best of her" Piper explained. "She can be pretty wonderful, just well she thinks extremes add to her personality."

Glock nodded more in disbelief than agreement."I begin to understand walking your realm is not a matter of simply putting your boots on" Glock told her.

Piper took a deep breath "Watching out for the kids is part of the fun of having kids" she said.

"It never occurred to me that caring for offspring was fun" Glock said "More duty."

"Why can't duty be something you enjoy?" Piper asked.

"I do not know "Glock conceded. "But then enjoyment is not a common concept where I come from."

"Well it is here and you're going to experience it" Piper told him. "I enjoy seeing it through your eyes" she told Glock taking his arm.

"Then I will enjoy it so you can" he said. Piper could just see his yellow eyes sparkle.

She had considerable enjoyment watching Glock's reaction to tourist shops full of decorations, knick knacks and expensive clothes and toy shops. He kept stopping shaking his head to every minute or so.

"What do they do with all this?" he asked "How do they need it?" he asked looking at a shop that sold large wooden hand carved chests and other items.

They stopped at a clothes shop and Glock fingered some sweaters in a rack. Piper picked out a very large blue one made of very soft lambs wool.

"Would you like it?" she asked.

Glock shook his head but ran his fingers over it. "It is soft" he said.

"It will keep you warm when you go back to Burvjara" she said "It is light to carry" she added.

Glock still shook his head.

"Do you think Uncle Glock should have a new sweater" Pipe asked Melinda.

"Yes "said Melinda and Glock laughing finally conceded he should take it.

Piper paid for the sweater with a credit card, then they stopped at an ice-cream shop and she bought them all ice-creams. They had a few sulky moments when she refused to let Melinda eat chocolate and a few worried ones as Patsy at first played with his grumpily before finally eating it.

"Not good" said Piper.

As he ate the ice-cream, carefully keeping the scarf in place, Glock leant over and took her credit card from Piper and examined it while she gave Wyatt his ice-cream.

"Credit card" Piper explained showing him her card. "It's like money. Do you have money in Burvjara?"

Glock shook his head. "We steal and scavenge" he said "How do you know how much money you have?" he asked as he examined the card.

"I have records on a computer that says I have that much money" Piper explained.

"They talk about these computers on your television" Glock said "As something to blame for many of the mistakes and errors in the realm." He added. "How do you know your wealth is anything more than a mistake on these machines?"

"The real wealth is gold is stored somewhere else and my credit card tells me how much I share of the gold." Piper explained.

"How do you know the gold is there?" Glock asked curiously

"Well I don't really" Piper said "I just assume it is."

"You are trusting" Glock said shaking his head.

"Well every one said its there, thinks its there." Piper said a little defensive;

"So if you can add to the figure in the machine, you have a bigger share in the gold" Glock asked.

"You have to work and earn it and that is how you add to the figure" Piper explained.

"Can you not find a way to add to the machine without working?" Glock asked.

"That would be illegal" Piper said. "And you go to gaol.'

"That place again" Glock said "So" he said "the whole thing does not exist. But the belief it exists is the source of your ... food, the reason you work, how you pay fines so you don't go to gaol, but you do go to gaol if you have more credit than some machine thinks you have. But some-one with an access to the machine can take away from you. You chose a complicated way to sustain yourselves."

"It's better than killing people to sustain ourselves" said Piper.

Glock shrugged " It sounds like a world built by demons to steal from the unfortunate; to control the lives of those who rely on the machines and to ensure they have final control over the resources."

"No it's built by economists" Piper said

"We would call such beings the enemy In Burvjara" Glock said

"That's what Phoebe said they are here" admitted Piper.

"As you say your sister is a truth speaker" Glock said his yellow eyes lighting up.

They wandered along the harbour; Patsy still refusing to sit in the pusher and Melinda holding Unca Glock's hand. Piper pointed out the boats going to Alcatraz.

"What is it?" Glock asked, leaning against the harbour rail curiously staring at the island.

Piper keeping a careful old of Patsy winced "A gaol" she admitted. "well it was, a really famous, infamous one. It's a museum now."

"Why did they close it?" Glock asked. "Not enough people stealing things on the machines."

"They did not have computers then. They closed it because it was to evil" Piper said "I can't take you out there. Phoebe went out there once and had some awful problems with a ghost, a really evil one. It's too much of a risk in case something evil is out there with Melinda being a witch and Patsy being so empathic. It's pretty grim and miserable."

"Then definitely not a place to enjoy today" Glock said and Piper smiled. "You realm is far from perfect, if it needs places of infamy and evil to lock people away." he mused.

"Yes" said Piper simply

Piper decided they had taken enough risks and managed to safely get all three children and Glock back to the car. She drove to the beach not far from where Cole had sat a few days earlier wondering what Glock would think of the view and the small boats on the harbour and the bridge.

They set up a picnic on the beach, isolated enough so Glock could remove the scarf and far enough away from the water for the children to play on the sand safely. Patsy was building some sort of castle arrangement of his own fantasy, and Melinda distracted from chocolate, was watching seagulls, anything animal always caught her attention while Piper held Wyatt letting him dig bare toes in the warm sand.

"What do you think of this realm?" Piper asked.

Glock looked at the blue sea and sky and the waving grass on the edge of the sand that Cole had watched a few days before. "It is very blue" he said "it is very green" he picked up some sand and ran it through his fingers. "It feels alien" he said. "Evan the orange is alien."

"Burvjara would be alien to me" Piper told him.

"True" he agreed. He began to bang in his pockets

"You are not smoking near my children" Piper told him firmly. "Anyway it's very bad for you." she added.

"Also this place lacks...freedom" he muttered.

"Freedom to kill yourself" snorted Piper.

"Freedom to choose" said Glock. He stared at the boats and sea for sometime. Finally he said. "I find some peace in watching the blue water. It has been a good day" he added.

"So" said Piper "Nothing has happened, no-one even paid attention to you. So much for Cole and Leo bitching about you coming out."

"I have found in battle" Glock said "the fear of what might happen can be more deadly than the battle. It can paralyse you into not acting" he said "worrying what could happen. But I suspect nothing happening will not ease the …annoyance Cole and Leo feel that we came.

"Males can be arrogant bastards" she told Glock You're male, so tell me why males can act s damned superior when they do just as many stupid things. Why they always have to feel in control, in charge, why they feel so damned pleased with themselves when they are in charge?" Piper asked

"Well" said Glock.

"I can tell you" Piper told him before he could say anything else "Its goddamn testosterone. They act like it's a gift to the world and it's a god damn curse.

"Testosterone" said Glock

"Damned male hormone; making it is the only reason they have balls," Piper told him

"Oh that "said Glock" we don't call it testosterone."

"It sure as hell is only to make their egos match what they dream their dicks look like "said Piper on a roll. "Use it to make wars, someone has to win, can't talk it out, can't back off, testosterone kicks in and they have to came out on top, be number one Do you know how many wars have been fought and how many people have been lost because of testosterone, because they can't think or act or reason with anything higher than their testicles and dick?"

"No "said Glock his face serious.

"Just about every goddamn one" said Piper.

"then perhaps if you can find a cue for testosterone" I can take it back to my realm" Glock smiled his yellow eyes alight" Should I ever return to my realm" He added.

"I have one" Piper said glaring "Castration"

"I have a feeling that may not work in my realm" Glock said with a shudder.

Piper touched his knee and looked at the sea. "Maybe not every war" she conceded.

"Burvjara is the certain proof that you cannot stop a war by trying to win it' Glock said. "You can only win battles."

Melinda and Patsy had a fight over the way Patsy was building the castle and nearly destroyed all the work as they waved hands around and sand blew everywhere. Piper stood up and separated them after she handed Wyatt to Glock.

She sat back down. "I pray they never know war" she said

"They have powerful magic" Glock commented. "I will join your prayer."

"I suppose if they had that sort of magic in your realm, they would be using it to fight instead of play." Piper said

"Soon they would" Glock agreed.

"Cole gets really nuts about the kids not using magic to fight until they are old enough to choose" Piper said " says when they learn to fight they learn to kill and when they learn to kill, they loose their innocence, their childhood."

"Cole has some wisdom" Glock agreed. "except when he tries to keep me locked away from the realm."

"Yeah "Piper agreed. "Mostly he's a know it all pain in the butt."

"Yes" agreed Glock and Piper laughed.

Piper and Glock watched the children enjoying each others company in silence, Glock staring at the view and Piper surreptitiously staring at Glock.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by an unmelodious clang and four spites appeared between Piper and Melinda, they started to dance around as Piper jumped to her feet.

"Oh no you don't " she called freezing the spites while Glock also jumped to his feet.

Without hesitation Piper blew up the spites.

"Bastards" she called to Glock. "Just here trying to cause more spite, more trouble."

Wyatt started wailing as the spites blew up in a cloud of black goo and Patsy and Melinda both staggered to their feet. Before Piper could go to them there was another clang and this time four troll like demons, complete with sharp teeth acid spit and claws appeared.

Two demons turned toward for Piper and two turned to Patsy and Melinda.

Melinda did as she had learnt and threw up a field around her and Patsy while Piper fought the two demons. However one of the trolls was able to piece the field and made straight for the little witch, who jumped in front of Patsy, standing as her mommy stood to fight demons.

Glock carefully put Wyatt down and looked around. He found a weapon in the sharp knife Piper has brought along to cut bread and without hesitation he deliberately moved to the trolls.

Melinda and Patsy seeing Piper occupied and Glock in combat, huddled behind the shield as the fourth demon tried to get to them.

They were dangerous demons and Piper had to duck and weave to blow up one because they obviously knew of the dangers of facing a witch with her blowing up power because they kept behind her. One caught her and she screamed as acid spat down her side and clothing. The second demon troll then faced her to finish her but Piper was able to get her hands free and blow it up.

She struggled to get free from the troll holding her and was finally able to break free by freezing one of it arms then she blew it up also.

Glock finished one demon by calmly and deliberately sticking a knife in its back. The fourth demon just broke through the shield when Melinda lifted her hands and Patsy started to scrunch his face instinctively, Glock caught the demon by the shoulder, pulled it around.

The demon caught Glock in the shoulder with a claw, scratching huge gashes through his clothing and spat acid in his face. He barely reacted, intent on his quarry. The demon was clearly surprised at his strength, and he and the demon tussled hand to hand for the knife, the demon clawing acid, biting and cutting into the arms anywhere it could reach until with a supreme effort Glock stuck the knife in its throat and it blew up in a cloud of goo while he rolled on his back

Dark orange blood poured from wounds to his face and Piper saw stains of orange on his body as the acid burnt through his clothes and deep into his flesh.

Glock groaned and rolled in pain as the acid ripped into his skin and the sand stained dark orange from the blood coming out of him

Piper stood over Glock as orange blood oozed out of him onto the sand. She tried turning him but he was too heavy for her. Patsy and Melinda ran to her as Wyatt, left on his own by the picnic basket began to wail. Catching Melinda and Patsy again Piper called loudly for Mark.

Mark arrived quickly sensibly did not bother to ask for explanations. With considerable effort, he turned Glock over and frowned when he saw the mass of dark orange blood.

"Heal him" Piper ordered, Wyatt on her hip and still managing to hang onto Patsy and Melinda "He's badly hurt Mark" she added "He saved Melinda and Patsy. Stopped them having to protect themselves."

"Hurt mommy" said Melinda

" 'urt" said Patsy.

Mark ran his hands across Glock the healing light coming from them. Then he stopped suddenly and squatted back on his heels.

Piper nervously asked "Is he dead?" and her voice caught in a sob

Mark squatting on his heels shook his head "Nearly" he said still contemplating Glock

"Then heal him" Piper ordered.

"Its a bit more complicated than that" he said still looking at Glock intently.

"What do you mean?'" Piper demanded.

"I can't just heal these wounds to save him, there are other things that need to be …cured to save him. I'm not supposed to cure people" Mark said" I guess you can't live in a war zone, wit no medical help and keep fighting and be healthy" he added.

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded

"I don't think he was meant to survive very long" Mark said "there are things in his aura, things that need to be fixed to fix this".

"Then fix whatever you need too" Piper ordered.

"I was not asking your opinion or giving you a choice, Piper" Mark replied softly. "But you know the rules about only fixing what magic destroyed."

"What are you going to do?" she demanded scornfully "run to the elders and ask their advice".

"No" Mark replied gently " I was not planning on that either, because I can already guess how long that would take. Which would save me a decision but not have any other useful purpose."

Piper glared at him furiously. "He's dying Mark." she snarled "and you're acting like...an elder's lackey."

"I'm listening to my own voices and wisdom "he said softly "such as it is." Glock moaned and his breath bubbled. "I can guarantee there will be consequences." Mark sighed

"Hurting mommy" said Melinda

"'urt" said Patsy.

"Mark" pleaded Piper. "Bugger the consequences."

"I knew you'd say that" Mark said rocking on his heals

"Bugger it" said Mark gently rubbing his hand over his receding sandy hair. "I don't decide who lives and dies. I can't heal the dead but I can heal the living."

He leant forward and as Glock's breathe almost rattled, he ran his hands over him and the light shone and the dark orange blood stopped running and Glock's breathing eased from a rattle.

Melinda looked up at her mother and whimpered.

Mark stood up and walked to Piper. He caught her face. "That acid is a bitch "he said running his hand down Piper's face and healing a massive and brutal looking burn down one side that she had not noticed in her concern for Glock. "And Piper" Mark said mildly "I am no-body's bloody lackey.

In a few seconds, Glock face now more orange than pale ochre, sat up.

"Death is becoming an old friend for me lately" he said as Piper clutching her children smiled at him.

Glock smiled back and Piper barely bit back her surprise and Mark winced. Glock's once yellow and ruined teeth shone pearly white.

Piper looked at Mark and he shrugged. "I did what I needed to do to heal him." He said. "So now I can go listen to the list of consequences I caused" he added ruefully.

Piper swallowed and would have bent down to Glock except a huge commotion behind her made her turn to see a disgusted Melinda rummaging through the picnic basket, food plastic containers and plates going every where"

"Melinda" roared Piper.

"Chocolate" hissed Melinda "I want chocolate "she said almost up-ending herself into the basket trying to see if there was some in the bottom of it.

"Jeez" roared Piper "Goddamned spites".

As she went over to haul Melinda away from the picnic basket her cell phone rang .She grabbed it from her purse. It was Paige telling Piper she had just been attacked by a number of spites.

Mark looked up and pressed his lips as he heard Paige's name

"Co-incidence.. not" Piper said and told Paige what happened.

"Mark healed Glock" Paige asked her voice soft. "Do you want me to come over."

"No "said Piper "I'll meet you at home as soon as you can" she hesitated "Unless you want to buy some porn on the way home."

Paige caught her breath "I'm thinking that concentrating on how I am going to explain that stuff I had to the archbishop, may help me resist that temptation" she said "do you think the spite dance is not as powerful now?" Paige asked hopefully.

Pipe hauled a screaming Melinda out of the picnic basket. "No" she said 'I don't think that. I'll see you at home" she said.

She put Melinda down and thought about it then rang Phoebe's number

"Yes I saw spites" Phoebe hissed into the phone "Stupid pests. No I can't come just to talk about the little pests" she whispered harshly "I'm having an important business lunch with George. And I'm not leaving just to hear again those little pests get cured by reality." And Phoebe ended the call.

"Jeez" said Piper glaring at her cell while Mark and Glock watched her.

"We need to get home "she told them and started throwing things into the picnic basket as Melinda lay on the ground screaming she wanted chocolate and Patsy began to chomp on his jaw and make wah wah noises, and Wyatt feeling in need of attention let fly with his most earth shattering WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Glock and Mark exchanged glances as Glock groggily tried to stand.

"You keep still Glock" Piper ordered. She turned on Mark "well don't stand there Mark. Help me get these kids home" Piper ordered.

Mark looked at Glock and moved to help her. He stopped and whispered to Glock. "I'm not her lackey. Every male learns its just easier to do it than argue with the ...females in this realm."

"I have learned that since I came here" Glock whispered back "I am beholden to you. Thank you." he said to Mark "I think´ he added tightly.

Mark nodded then turned to help Piper pack up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of witches**

**Chapter 36**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

Erin sat in the first row of seats in Court number 7 between the client's brother and a pleasant faced man wearing jeans and a plaid shirt who had slipped into the court about an hour ago. They both watched Cole litigate. During one o the several breaks the man had introduced himself as Cole's brother in law Leo.

Erin was not certain what she was feeling as she watched the proceedings. Certainly the client's brother was enjoying the spectacle and could barely keep his yays under his breath. Once she had to put her hand out to stop him clapping. Leo on her other side sat with his arms crossed and an expression on his face that to Erin seemed like righteous approval.

Only to Erin such approval left her in doubt. She understood and respected that the letter and spirit of the law was through an adversarial process but this was neither adversarial nor a process. It was a massacre and it had been one from the second the judge tapped his gavel four hours ago.

Whilst she understood that the judge was allowing to go on long enough to make sure no grounds for appeal could be remotely dragged from the proceedings, the whole thing struck her as such a total contest between unequals she was embarrassed for the opposition. All five of attorneys lined up at the other table, with a further 6 in the seats behind were huddled down in the misery of total vanquishment. Erin was almost praying for it to end silently begging the judge to release her from her discomfort.

As the massacre unfolded Cole, to his credit Erin thought, was behaving with a leisurely dignity that at least gave an appearance of professional detachment but every now and again she would catch a small movement, or word stress or note, that hinted at the pleasure he was getting from the whole spectacle.

Erin was pleased for the client. It took some doing for a suburban lawyer to take on the whole corporate empire of a multinational company. To achieve even a recognition that the client had grounds was as much as most would have dreamed. She recognised some of her present concern was seeing even a little, the mask of the pleasant, easy going good humoured man she had seen in the office over the last few days slip. Sitting in court she was forced to see the level of his determination, demonic was a word that came into her head to describe it, with which he pursued his quarry.

Erin had heard of Cole Turner some years ago. Her previous bottom of the ethics hole law firm, had come into confrontation with him when he worked for on of San Francisco's largest and most influential law companies. The result had left her colleagues feeling like she suspected the lawyers at the opposition table were feeling now. She remembered how firm partners who had been on the receiving end of what the corporate lawyers were experiencing today, had sat around planning the demise of one Cole Turner in the legal profession.

However, despite gossip in the law profession of erratic behaviour and difficulties with his company, somehow Cole had survived. Erin remembered at the time she wondered what sort of magic aura he had because other enemy lawyers and fallen to the partners plotting but he had continued to flourish in the profession winning some spectacular cases. Then quite suddenly Cole Turner had fallen outside the legal radar.

Only to reappear, to become the patron lawyer of lost causes. Although as today had demonstrated, and as Eduardo back at the office had explained to her, they frequently were no longer lost causes when Cole took them on.

Cole as she knew from her previous job, and as she had been informed by at least 5 legal contacts in the last few days was genuinely hated by most members of the DA and police force as well as a sizable proportion of the remainder of the legal profession, and she suspected that proportion would grow after today. Law enforcement types apparently spat at his name.

Which in view of the massacre she was watching was ironic. Surprisingly law enforcement types had some connection to this case, as the brother of the client was a cop, who had approached Cole to help him at the recommendation of a friend of Cole's, also a cop.

Erin decided Cole was an enigma. This case should have been untouchable, a health insurance company suing the client for everything he owned because they claimed he had lied on his insurance and obtained money for his wife's breast cancer treatment under false pretences, which a fair person would concede was the truth.

A fact that was apparently was of no consideration or consequence in the massacre of the health insurance company than she was witnessing.

The judge finally took mercy on Erin and called an end to the massacre, dismissing all complaints and ordering the heath insurance company to pay costs and ending it with a homily on their role and obligations which, glancing around at the press contingent scribbling furiously, Erin supposed was at least going to get in the press, even if the company took no notice.

Cole, to her annoyance, even managed to keep his expression calm and detached rather than showing the inhuman glee that most other lawyers winning such a profound victory would have used. In fact if Erin had not seen the smirk playing around his lips, she would have thought Cole a model of professional decorum as he watched his client embrace his brother and wife and children.

Erin stood back beside Leo while the client's expressed their glee and gratitude and even included her, as a member f Cole's firm, in their thanks.

When the clients finally went, Erin and Leo were left alone with Cole. She waited for Leo to express his admiration but surprising to her he just looked wryly at Cole and dryly asked "You think you're ever going to see a dollar of those court costs that were awarded to you?"

Cole shrugged and laughed "Not without spending 5 years arguing with them in court. Better things to do "he grinned.

"Good" said Leo and Erin thought she detected a sense of relief within Cole that there was going to be no hero worship or expression of pride from his family.

She wondered what was really going on in his head, and what the story was behind this, and the word enigma came to her again.

"Why you here?" Cole asked Leo touch suspiciously. "Wasting an hour."

"I thought I better warn you Piper disregarded all good advice from this morning and took our… house guest on a sight seeing tour of San Francisco" Leo told Cole.

Cole's face went though a number of contortions before he asked in an almost normal voice. "Anything happen?"

Leo took a deep breath "Yeah it did" he said.

"Any consequences" Cole asked slowly.

"I'm guessing "said Leo.

"Okay" Cole said all in control.

"I wanted to tell you before... so... we don't need the row at the moment" Leo told Cole.

"Oh" said Cole and to Erin's surprise the professional detachment deserted him "So Piper just ... never listens ... goes her own. Damn it Leo I'm not telling her... either of them for the fun of hearing my voice."

"I know "sad Leo making very little effort to placate Cole

"Why the bloody hell won't Piper listen to any damn sense or reason?" Cole exploded.

Leo grinned a little "Because she's a woman, and a Halliwell" Then his face fell "and people in love never listen to sense or reason."

Cole stopped cold then slowly put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Its hero worship Leo" he said "It's not. Nothing to do with...love just…"

"Yeah'" said Leo "how do you compete with a hero."

"You can't" Cole said "But he isn't…"."

"He's a goddamn hero Cole" Leo interrupted while Erin watched.

Cole sucked his lip. "Is that what happened?" he asked "Today. Consequences."

Leo nodded. "So you're not going to start a row tonight?" he asked.

"I'll see you at home" Cole said.

"And you're not going to start a row" Leo insisted.

The two of them eyed each other off. Erin watched bemused as a silent battle was fought.

"The only reason I am not going to start a row is because it will piss Piper off waiting for me to do it" Cole answered sulkily.

"Good" said Leo. He turned to Erin. "It was nice meeting you." he added. "I'm sure you'll get to meet the rest of the family soon."

"I know Piper and Paige" Erin said determinedly.

"Get to meet Cole's wife Phoebe?" Leo said a little too casually.

"That would be nice Erin said her voice cool "Cole's safe " she added calling it straight. "Not my type."

"Good" said Leo just a little too hastily.

Cole swallowed uncomfortably "Leo gets a little protective about family things" He said awkwardly. "He and Phoebe have been close."

Erin took a deep breath and glanced at her watch. "I know it's a late lunch. You want to have a coffee and sandwich so we can talk over a few things "she asked in her best professional voice.

Cole narrowed his eyes and winced. He was getting damnably sick of women chasing him.

Erin nodded. She started to move away and stopped as Cole pulled out his cell.

He called Phoebe who in the middle of a very long lunch with George was only mildly enthusiastic he had won the case. "I knew you would" she said shortly and it wasn't a compliment.

"You with George" Cole said and it wasn't a question.

"What if I am? It's only a business lunch" Phoebe insisted.

"What sort of business?" demanded Cole.

"None of your damned business" Phoebe asked "You planning on having a business lunch with the new lawyer?" she asked sweetly.

Cole caught stuttered and finally muttered yes.

"So "said Phoebe and slammed the phone down.

Cole winced as he put his phone in his pocket.

Erin and Cole went to a small café near the court house.

After they ordered while Cole waited for Erin to say something. She had glowered slightly when he had pulled a chair out for her.

Finally she asked "What happened back in that court room?"

"Justice" Cole answered quietly.

"It was a judicial massacre" Erin insisted.

"Sometimes that is what it takes to get justice" Cole answered calmly "You think even just wars are bloodless. Trust me people bleed as much in just wars."

Erin swallowed "You enjoyed it" she accused.

"Some people enjoy battle, even bloody ones" he shrugged.

"But it's okay because its just?'" Erin insisted.

"Got me there" Cole smiled. "Is that why you asked me to lunch?"

"Yes" said Erin "and I feel maybe to know you a little, to work with you."

Cole froze. "Look "he said "I can only say this straight. Despite that phone call I'm happily married. I know it sounded bad."

"I'm outta here" said Erin. Erin half rose "Even if you were my type and you're not I am not interested in you a re any other damned man. "

"My mistake "he said embarrassed. 'Sorry didn't realise...I mean."

"I'm not interested in women either" she bit out "If you'd been thorough what I'd been through, men would not be your favourite topic either."

Cole stopped "So" he said "You didn't see the man of your dreams on the way in?" He asked.

"What "she said starting to rise again.

"I get it, I'm not your type" he said. "But you didn't see some-on who is ...Your type, in the last few days maybe."

"No" she said, looking around for her coat

"You sure?" Cole asked

"I didn't see any corpses on the way in" Erin bit out "I'm pretty damned sure that is the only fantasy I have about men. No and I don't mean necrophilia" she added. "I man the only good man is dead one" she added.

"I got that " Cole said swallowing hard. "Sorry " he said "Just I've been on the end of some weird behaviour from women lately."

Erin looked at him and sat down.

"So I here from Eduardo" she said "Only he seems to think its normal."

"Who is your ideal man?" Cole asked curiously.

Erin looked as if she had never thought about, She finally shrugged. "One who cares more about me than he wants me" she said. '"Totally non existent."

"On behalf of all men I find that insulting "Cole told her.

Erin looked at him with a smile "Good "she said.

"I think we'll work okay together" Cole told her.

Erin looked doubtfully but removed her coat.

…………………………………….

Therold sitting at his desk in his cottage, with a large fluffy tabby cat on his lap, put his tea cup down and pursed his lips whilst his brother guardian Proctor watched him carefully. Proctor had visited, ostensibly, to tell Therold of some of the his observations of the actions of good and evil since Belthezor had sent them packing from Burvjara.

"So Belthezor didn't scare them off" Therold said trying to keep the scorn out of his voice. "Just sent them into retreat." He sucked his lip. "The warrior casts have little understanding of actions that do not involve what they like to call action. They do not seem to understand that brute force never begat anything but brute force." he said, taking pleasure in contemplating Belthezor's lack of wisdom.

"I don't believe Belthezor expected to scare them off" Proctor commented, the only effect his dry tone having on Therold was to make him pucker his lips more prissily "I believe he expected to give Burvjara and its people some ... time to breath the air and ponder their choices.'"

Therold had wheezed scornfully.

Proctor nodded understanding. "I believe Belthezor understands the need for justice in Burvjara" he said carefully.

"What is the justice for Burvjara?" Therold asked just avoiding a snort.

"It is just and right they control their own destiny" suggested Proctor.

"I doubt Belthezor knows how they can do this" Therold sneered.

"You tell me that the prophesies, the future visions say that Belthezor does fix it" Proctor said and he hesitated "You also tell me that the independence of these who control the magic pole is the reason why this source does not defeat Good in the future.'"

"That and the descendants of Belthezor's beautiful Phoebe" said Therold sighing at the vision of his beloved.

"The descendants of the Charmed Ones you told me" prodded Proctor " including the beautiful Phoebe …and Belthezor"

This time Therold did not snort.

Proctor hesitated and then carefully said. "Friend Therold "he said "the beautiful Phoebe is Belthezor's wife. Fidelity is the ... foundation of righteousness. And I have observed that regardless of temptation and her … perversity, she is faithful."

"You think I do not admire her, worship her for her fidelity" Therold bit out. He stood up, carefully putting the cat on the chair before he prowled the room. He turned to Proctor "You think I do not know how the evil the spites threw at her, has tempted her and hurt her and yet she still remains faithful".

"That is well brother" Proctor said. "And better "he said "Brother you do not add to the evil by mistaking the … flirtatiousness of her nature that I have observed for an infidelity it is not."

"My concerns are not to tempt her or take advantage of the sweetness of her ...flirtatiousness" Therold bit out "My concerns are to protect her as much as I can from the evil around her. To protect with no more reward than a sweet smile is the truest proof of a devout and noble love." he added.

"Sometimes without even a sweet smile" Proctor mused "protecting her is well Brother" he said choosing his words carefully "But perhaps a true lover needs to be sure the protection is necessary.' The sister said in past Cole would never harm her. I believe this to be true." he added pointedly

Therold sucked his breath "I happen to know Belthezor does hurt her." he said

"It is in the nature of love too be hurt by lovers" said Proctor carefully "and it is the wisdom of those who love to know that it is a mistake to interfere between lovers. They have their own rules, their own words... their own understandings"

"I will not see her harmed." snorted Therold.

"You cannot protect her form being hurt" Proctor pushed. He stood up turned away then turned back. His expression suddenly softening, "Brother Therold "he said "I have little wisdom of my own. In most things I defer to your wisdom. I respect your wisdom, but in his case I have the wisdom of a lover. Respect my wisdom. Do not interfere between Belthezor and his witch."

Therold's expression became more and more peevish.

Proctor started to speak again, then stopped as he heard the sound of orbs. He His expression became satanic. "Francesca" he said with a smile that would have been demonic if his eyes had not momentarily softened "Such a pleasure."

"I doubt it" Francesca said a touch brusquely because she had caught the slight softness and it concerned her.

"I will make you some tea." Therold said prissily.

Francesca raised her eyes."

"Just so" said Proctor and she rewarded him with a slight smile "I have business with Therold" she said pointedly.

"And you wish me gone" Proctor asked dryly. Too dryly.

She hesitated "More I require it" she replied carefully. "I have business with Therold that I think is best said without him trying to claim an ally."

"Demons against an angel?" Proctor asked satanically.

"Males against a female" she said. "It is my wisdom that advising a male about his passion often brings the response that a female does not understand it."

"You are so sure I will be Therold's ally" Proctor asked at his most satanically

"No" Francesca said honestly "I am sure Therold will try and claim you."

Proctor nodded 'Then I am gone" he conceded "But I should inform you Therold was not inclined to listen to male wisdom on the subject you wish to discuss. So you may have accept he will not listen to wisdom. Male, female, demonic or angelic"

"Ï fear you are right" Francesca told Proctor as he shimmered. Therold returned with a tray of tea and she turned toward him with a less than confident smile.

……………………………………..

When Cole arrived home, mindful of Leo's requests not to upset Piper he managed to hold himself together with Piper and only wryly shrugged his shoulders when Piper apprehensively told him what happened. He even thanked Glock and meant it, for looking after the children, and managed to suggest that whatever the consequences they must be okay because he could truthfully say he had felt no real movement in the spirit winds.

Piper who had been steeling herself for the ensuing battle with him all day, and was well and truly prepared to give as good as she got, positively shuddered with frustration at being foiled. As Cole behaved beautifully, she slammed dishes around the kitchen, and then picked up a large bowl where she was hand stirring something special for Glock, whisking it with unnecessary force and energy while Leo, waiting around on case he needed to referee, pretended that he was unconcerned.

Paige watched as Cole murmured into the phone, distracted by his replies from her magazine. In deference to her problems with archbishop and a determination to prove to Mark, if she ever saw him again, that she was not hooked on porn pictures , was a very mild woman's magazine with a few well know rock stars and movies stars shirtless. It also contained one or two articles that were nothing to do with undressed males.

"Mmmm" Cole said into the phone "Yes mmmm." He said "No mmmm.'

Cole put the phone down and stared at it contemplatively.

"What?" said Paige looking at him her head in the side.

''That was George" Cole told her sucking hi lips together contemplatively.

"Which George" Paige asked hoping the answer was not going to be the one she knew it was. "Phoebe's George?"

"Not Phoebe's George… yet" Cole said pointedly "I think I could be tempted to stop that happening'" he added calmly.

"You took Phoebe's call" Paige asked bristling "that isn't helping "she started to say.

"He called me" Cole said still pondering the problem.

Paige looked at him in aghast "Why?" she demanded.

"Hmmm" said Cole. "He called to reassure me there is nothing to worry about. His relationship with my... wife is strictly professional and he wouldn't like me to think. That his intentions were anything but …professional."

Paige who had been the recipient of some long monologues from Phoebe about George's intentions swallowed hard.

Cole did not miss this.

"It worries me" he said.

"I don't think Phoebe is…" Paige started to say "She loves you, she's just…"

"Acting out spite induced fantasy" Cole said "I know."

He sat down at the table and helped himself to a coffee. And thought for a while

"You know when I used to be evil" he said.

"I remember 'Paige answered dryly.

"Demon 101, if things aren't going your way, reassure the victim there is nothing to worry about, freaks them into doing something… that makes things go your way."

"That isn't just demon" Paige said" Its mortal evil 101."

"So we're agreed George is evil?" Cole asked.

"He's trying to seduce another man's wife" Paige said "I think that classifies as evil."

"So we're agreed George is tying to seduce another man's wife?" Cole asked conversationally.

"Yes "said Paige. She put down the magazine and eyed Cole suspiciously "Why are you the victim not Phoebe?" she asked.

"Cuckolded husbands do some pretty stupid things" Cole said mildly "Also evil 101".

"You wouldn't do something stupid would you?" Paige asked concerned.

"Over an idiot like George. It would hardly be a contest of equals would it?" Cole said.

"Not like Therold" Paige said as Cole scowled.

"You think Therold is my equal" he glowered

"In power" Paige said. She took a deep breath "and power can be damned sexy" she added. "As long as you are sure you won't do something stupid over Therold" she added.

Cole sucked his breath. "But I think I better check George a little more closely." he said.

"That would be good "said Paige. "As long as you are sure you can resist doing something stupid about him." she said "Or Therold" she added before getting up going into the dining room.

……………………………………………………………

Cole's acceptance however only lasted as long as it took for Therold to shimmer into the manor kitchen an hour later and tell him precisely how he was responsible for a monumental shift in the spirit winds and the focus of the shift was Glock.

"There wasn't any shift" said Cole bluntly then shrugged and half turning away from Therold just as Francesca orbed in, her hair in disarray as if she had been running hand through it, and her expression the least calm he had ever seen.

"I was talking to you Therold" she said in a school marm voice that did not quite hide her concern.

"You were talking nonsense" Therold told her in his high squeaky voice, a voice maybe a touch higher than normal. "You were speaking with the voice of a female … obsessed. I chose not to listen."

Cole spun back to half raise a hand

"Don't Cole" Francesca ordered him and he slapped his hands against his sides, but his expression was almost entirely demonic, which Therold clearly noted.

"Therold" Francesca said forcing her voice to be neutral "I thought we were having this conversation to ourselves."

"I will be the chooser of whom I converse with." Therold replied in a high squeak

"I didn't feel anything" Cole told Francesca, mutinously ignoring Therold.

"Then quite clearly the movement is connected to Therold and not you" she told Cole her voice just a little strained.

"You would choose to take that view with your…pet Francesca" Therold told her spitefully ".you….. my dear are not immune to spite magic. You have this fantasy of Belthezor and you see him as some.. dark hero. And you have a position to defend from the last Burvjarian crisis. But I tell you Belthezor is a demon with all a demon pettiness which any one with sense would understand."

"He means male sense" Piper informed Francesca.

"I know that dear" Francesca told her almost exasperated.

"This will not end well "Therold informed Francesca with a sanctimonious wheeze "and it will be on your head, Francesca for letting this fantasy of yours take over you common sense. You of all creatures should know the danger of spite magic and of not underestimating its impact.'"

"I do know that" Francesca replied keeping her voice under control… just . "and I have taken measures to control it." she said calmly, a little too calmly.

Leo looked at Therold "I know Francesca's fantasies and they do not look like Cole" He shrugged bemused, 'they look like that actor Fabio whatever who is always on the covers of romance novels, the freaky blond guy."

"Thank you Leo" said Francesca with a wry smile and then winced as Phoebe could be heard coming through the front door talking 19 to the dozen to Paige. who was saying yeah yeah yeah every few words.

"Belthezor is not listening to the winds " Therold said peevishly. "Something happened to the Burvjarian today and the winds shifted with a rush" Then he flushed bright red as he heard Phoebe's voice.

Glock who had been outside appeared at the laundry door, once again not pretending he was doing anything but listening.

"Glock was hurt saving my children and Mark healed him" said Piper firing up as she finally found some-one she could have a fight with.

"I can speak for myself" said Glock evenly. He had been standing to one side watching the battle an now he stepped beside Piper, standing protectively between her and Therold which made Leo frown.

"Mark?" snapped Paige coming into the kitchen "What about Mark? What's wrong with Mark" she said anxiously "what happened?"

"I didn't think you cared about Mark" Leo said needing a victim. He pursed his lips and received a dirty look form Paige for his trouble.

"What the hell goes on between two people..." Paige stopped as she saw Therold watching her with a very pissed guardian expression.

"I respect and care for Mark as any witch would respect and care for her whitelighter" Paige said primly.

"Oh good god "said Francesca raising her hands.

"Cole knows me well enough to know I make my choices'" Glock told Therold but made no impact because Therold turned away as Phoebe came in.

Cole and Glock exchanged glances indicting Phoebe's presence was less than welcome.

Phoebe greeted Therold with a gracious and charming smile, then smirked at Cole before pecking him on the lips, while murmuring a general hi to everybody other than Glock who she avoided completely.

"What "she said as they all responded with a moan.

Ignoring them, she wished Therold well taking the time to touch his hand as he blushed.

"Cut that out" Cole told her bluntly and pushed her hand off Therold who started top raise his hand to connecting to his magic and only stopped when Francesca bit out "Therold "

'"Stop it Phoebe" Cole told her. He deliberately put his hand up to connect with her aura feel it "Had another spite attack have we? Hormones just busting out are they? Well honey bunch" he snarled "this is not the time or place.'

"Don't call me honey bunch'" Phoebe snapped bestowing a huge smile on Therold. "Cole just gets possessive and doesn't understand how rude it is "she explained sweetly.

"I am sure you are right" Therold told her weakly caught between his desire to please her and his anger with Belthezor.

Phoebe smirked at Cole, whose face contorted with anger.

"As Belthezor does not understand the movement of the winds" Therold wheezed finding a way to retrieve ground, "we need to look carefully at the effect of the Burvjarian on the realm and then assess the balance."

"Maybe the Burvjarian could just leave the realm and it would all would be fixed" Phoebe suggested with a mock innocence.

Glock's nose twitched with irritation.

"Ah my dear" wheezed Therold "You cannot understand the complicated relationship between the realms. If it was only so simple".

"Phoebe" said Francesca her school marm reaching a level of terseness she rarely used ."Stop it this instant."

"Stop what" said Phoebe innocently but then seeing the expression on Francesca's face said nothing else.

"I felt nothing" Cole said again. "So that what happened today clearly has not thrown the balance."

"Nothing happened "snarled Piper hand on hips as she crashed things down and came to eyeball Therold. "Don't come in here making trouble in my family "she told him. "Glock went out and we had a pleasant day. He was healed as any other innocent by a whitelighter. Whitelighters do that" she roared.

"I am a guardian of the realm" Therold squeaked "And I understand my calling. I know the winds moved…..witch"

"Don't you talk to my sister like that" snorted Paige

"Piper has a point "Leo started to say"

"You're not worrying about the balance. You're just here because you're so besotted with my sister you're doing anything you can to get her attention" Piper accused Therold.

"I came to asses the damage the whitelighter has done" Therold said sanctimoniously "and assess the response and consider the consequence. As a courtesy to Belthezor…. and you my dear" he said to Phoebe bowing slightly.

"I have little regard for ogres" said Glock his nose twitching and his colour darkening.

Cole raised his eyes.

"You have some wisdom" Francesca told Glock her lips pressed together.

"Consequences, Mark, whitelighter, what do you mean?" demanded Paige stepping toward Therold almost pushing Piper out the way.

Cole stepped into the fray, putting himself between Piper and Paige and Therold and almost on Therold's face.

"Piper a has a point" Cole told Therold "Go and consider that nothing happened before you talk of consequences. And some other ogre has to interfere to fix your fantasies and make sure that the whitelighter gets ….justice."

"Thank you Cole" Paige said gratefully.

"Then perhaps brother you need to reassess your role and your connection and listen to the balance rather than your own jealousies to those who show concern for your beautiful wife." Therold told Cole stepping closer, which meant he had to lean his head back to look into Cole's face.

Glock's noes twitched. "If I had no faith in ogres' higher wisdom'" he told Francesca. "This eliminates it."

"Neither of thinking with…their higher functions" she said arms crossed.

Phoebe positively glowed "Oh Therold" she said, stepping up to catch his arm which did have the effect of making him step away from Cole.

He turned toward Phoebe. "Bless you my dear" he said sweetly kissing her hand while she glowed.

"Get you bloody hand of my wife" Cole hissed.

"Cole" said Phoebe archly "Ignore him" she told Therold.

"And stop behaving like a bitch in heat" Cole told Phoebe stepping forward to claim her and pull her away from Therold

"She's just being normal" Paige said to Francesca.

'"More so I think dear" Francesca said.

"She's bloody obsessed with demons" Cole said catching hold of Phoebe and holding her tight , then pulling her away from Therold "Ever noticed how every one of her fantasies turns out to be a demon."

"I've often thought Phoebe's a demon magnet" said Piper saintly.

"John Cotton wasn't demons" Phoebe said angry, struggling to get free. "Ouch Cole you're hurting me" she pouted dramatically.

"No John Cotton was just a shit" said Paige "which make sit all right." She crossed her arms and smirked. "Sorry Francesca" she said Ï mean he wasn't nice."

"Let her go" Therold ordered furiously as Phoebe with a smug smile pulled herself free.

"You …your wife, you touch he in anger, you threaten her and you will answer to me Friend…" sneered Therold stepping up like a bantam rooster. "Belthezor."

"Go" Therold" ordered Francesca in her most school marm, angel in charge voice.

Therold hesitated. He met Francesca's eyes and then made a move toward Cole "Belthezor" he started to say.

Francesca held her ground and after what seemed an age, with a glare at everyone else and a last sweet smile for Phoebe Therold shimmered.

"Oh Phoebe "said Francesca with a deep sigh.

"What?" said Phoebe.

"The balance hasn't changed." Cole told Francesca defensively.

"It has shifted," she said. "In Therold's sphere. In Lore."

Cole smirk changed to an angry glare and started to say something.

"As it did in your sphere when you bought Glock here" she told him and he shut up.

Paige uncrossed her arms and positively glowered at Phoebe.

"What?" said Phoebe

"What did Mark do that was so bad?" demanded Paige ignoring Phoebe. "What did Mark do that was so bad?" she repeated.

"Healed Glock" said Piper "had to heal a few old injuries and Burvjarian problems as well"

"Oh lord "said Francesca' "there is a reason there are rules.

"I'm true grateful" said Glock.

"He needed to heal Glock to fix his injuries.".. for saving my children" Piper said getting pugnacious.

"Yes dear and in the time available to him he had to make a quick choice. Did not have time to look at alternative actions" Francesca said with a sigh.

"He did what was right." Piper said pushing it.

"Yes dear I just agreed "Francesca said running her hand through her hair.

"What if Therold goes all guardian after Mark" demanded Paige her face flushed.

"I won't let it happen" said Cole enjoying the prospect of taking on Therold.

"Cole" Francesca said warning

"Thank you "said Paige reaching up to kiss Cole in his check.

"Stop behaving like a damned flirt with my husband" snarled Phoebe catching Paige's arm "and you Cole, quit fooling around with every bloody female you see." Phoebe roared at Cole" I told you I wouldn't tolerate one more."

"Oh Phoebe" said Francesca exasperated

"What" said Phoebe then stuck her nose in air "I am going go play with my son and air stalked out.

Cole looked at Francesca "I felt nothing "he insisted.

"I believe you" Francesca said "clearly the ... whitelighter causes no problems for justice, a huge problem for Lore.'

"Don't you harm Mark Francesca" Paige insisted "he is a good man, a good whitelighter. He is descent and kind and..."

"And he some understanding of consequences of breaking rules" said Francesca. "I will be in contact. Adding Phoebe to any situation certainly adds some …. curious elements" she murmured "Good evening" she said

"You think it was good evening" Piper asked.

'"No dear I do not" Francesca said as she orbed.

"I would not wish any harm to come to a creature for offering me a kindness" Glock told Cole.

"There is no justice in damning some-one for a genuine act of kindness" Cole answered in what would have been his guardian voice if the sneer had not also been there. "I won't let Therold harm him Paige" Cole promised enjoying the idea that he could be justified in confronting Therold.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 37**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

The highest of the high priestesses of Evil stood in the cavernous flame lit throne room of the Underworld far enough apart from the red robed highest rank lore master to indicate a certain level of consolidation without, she hoped giving the Source the demon once known as Tempus , any reason to suspect collusion.

The upper hierarchy of evil had was meeting in the throne room of the Underworld , so Tempus who was a short demon could sit on the throne and look down on his minions. The priestess wearing uncomfortable high heels remembered stories colleagues had told of Belthezor's brief reign. A tall demon he had simply invited demons of lower rank to sit while he prowled and stood towering above them.

"Was that the great weakness of Belthezor?" the priestess wondered rubbing one foot on the other. An empathy for the feelings of others. Was that the weakness that had brought him down? Along with his obsession for a cursed witch.

The priestess shuffled from one foot to another as the demons talked of the recent attack of the warlock king Willem on demondom itself, Proof that Willem really had taken on the personae of the gone and by some lamented legendary Belthezor. She shuffled again as they discussed and discussed the subject.

Tempus was no more willing to go after Willem than he had been during past discussions. He was adamant he was leaving the Charmed Ones alone. Even though Willem had struck Brotherhood minions with a lightening power and reckless plan of attack that was the hallmark of Belthezor. Even though the Underworld was shuddering with fear and anticipation that the legend was coming back and even secretly gloating that the legend was greater than Tempus.

After all Tempus in his pres-source days, with all his powers had failed to get the Charmed Ones.

Belthezor had been able to get them and it was only his reckless human nature that had stopped him taking the final step. All he had to do was finish the job. But he was flawed and couldn't use the knife on a witch he loved. So the stories said. The High Priestess shuffled from foot to foot. At least the legend of Belthezor was about romance, tragic thought it was. Belthezor's legend was not, and the priestess glanced at her lover the lore master, not about expediency.

Tempus was a cautious leader; one who would wait and always said Time was on his side. Cautious was not a word associated with the legendary Belthezor. Belthezor had been reckless, anxious to act, impatient. Belthezor...was a legend.

Tempus held back and wise or not, those demons like the High Priestess who worshipped strength found him wanting, vacillating, wavering even when she knew tat her lover the red robed lore master standing just far enough away had advised, waiting. Belthezor had never listened to advice.

"The warlock Willem is no Belthezor" said Tempus. "Belthezor is vanquished. Willem is an illusionist a freak a minor bird mimicking. Belthezor. A warlock. A power thief" he added scornfully.

"If Belthezor is gone, where did he get the powers of Belthezor?" asked a demon hiding in a group of zoltars" "No warlock could steal them from Belthezor so he must be Belthezor incarnated."

"He is a warlock power thief, subverting some powers of good in an illusion" roared Tempus pulling himself to his feet. "The Charmed Ones will get him, because such a creature is only worthy of...witches as foes."

"Can you get him?" asked a voice hidden in the red robed masters behind their leader."

Tempus focused on the voice and the red robed brethren parted as another demon was sent to the mores of Hell. The red robed lore master leader smirked slightly, as he glanced at its priestess lover. Another rival gone.

"Why aren't they?' demanded a black robed brotherhood leader "We lost brothers in that attack."

Tempus curled his lip and smirked "Are you sure that you wish to declare that?" he asked lifting his hand. "As I understand it, Willem was only able to attack a group of traitors plotting against an anointed Source."

The red robed lore master who was planning on making his rise in demon based on his advice to Tempus to leave the Willem to the Charmed Ones fate, smirked.

"What did you get from the warlocks that were captured" Tempus asked the priestess remembering he needed the black robed brotherhood leader for the moment."

"That the warlocks are convinced their time has come under the sovereign Willem?" replied the priestess, "That Willem is convinced one of the sycophants of the Charmed Ones is Belthezor."

"Which one?" asked the brotherhood leader, suddenly nervous. It remembered Belthezor in their days as minions of Raynor. Belthezor had not cared for him. Tempus did not miss the slight tremor in its voice.

"The priestess warily glanced at Tempus."The witch that used to be Belthezor's mortal husband," she whispered.

The demon hierarchy turned nervously to Tempus and who in turn glared in the direction of the red robed lore master. The lore master barely trembled. It knew it was in control. It smirked and then made a gesture that was only just short of source like.

"Warlocks are foolish creatures" he said, knowing he was in control. The priestess and the brotherhood leader nodded. The red robed lore master openly laughed. It pulled a large list from his sleeves, with some deliberation, to stretch the moment.

"I have ah.. contacts... agents who have some understanding of the…deliberations of Good" it said" The situation of Belthezor and Willem's belief in his resurrection is not without concern to the Elders. I can assure you from the mouths of the Elder are that the mortal husband of the witch is just that, and this is also from the mouths of the Elders and Good" he sneered "does not lie. The connection is that the mortal was the one that Belthezor took over when he and the last source…merged in spirit, after the first vanquish of both of them. When those accursed witches separated their spirits but could not damn them with their miserable spells."

"You are certain" enquired the priestess, set to ask the question by her lover. "The warlock was insistent that Willem had the power to recognise the mortal form of demons."

"Can you ask it again?" said the brotherhood leader.

"Warlocks are weak and foolish creatures" smirked the priestess. "This was the advice of our late priestess leader Katasha and she was a wise leader. We have a vengeance on the Charmed Ones" she said, causing her lover to wince slightly at this unplanned self-interest in the name of the honoured Katasha.

"Leave the Charmed Ones alone" snapped Tempus "leave them to their fate. You are certain that it is true?" he asked with a slight hesitation.

"This is the. words of the Elders." replied the lore master smugly "My sources are certain. Warlocks are gullible foolish and have far to much belief in the accuracy of their own powers."

"I was.. occupied elsewhere. Wasn't the destruction of the priestess Katasha the first indication that Belthezor was predisposed to Good," Tempus asked.

"It was the first time he indicated that he was ambitious beyond the calling of any half breed" snarled the brotherhood leader. "The first time he indicated that he was willing to betray all those who had once supported him in the face of his own ambition."

"Belthezor was willing to betray any thing and any-one who go in his way" said the priestess. "Belthezor was a great demon" she sighed. "He died the legend he was, the great…" She suddenly caught the expression on Tempus' face" " he is gone dying as the legend he lived. This is the order of things. It is the order that decrees warlock power thieves, witch catchers, bow before demons and in the last years of the old Source they lost an understanding of their place. That aborted attempt to control muses by Devlin."

"They will learn it" Tempus answered in the quiet confident voice of a leader. "And they will lose all that they thought they had gained They will learn their place, the one they had forgotten under my... not lamented predecessor and what they learn the Source of all Evil surveyed his minions.

The high priestess nodded, smiling sagely because she knew exactly what he was doing, because her lover he lore master had told her. She had only seen Belthezor as Source twice but she thought he did the "I'm in control" better." She recalled even from the distance he had a certain charisma that Tempus did not.

"It is the fortune of evil that we have a leader who will revive that what was lost in the foolishness of the last Source's quest to defeat the prophesy of his doom at the hands of the Charmed Ones " said the priestess.

"There is no such prophesy for me" said Tempus grandly. "My ending is not envisioned and I have no fate to hunt down the perpetrators in futile attempt to avoid it." He waved the priestess and the brotherhood leader to move away and then turned to the red robe lore master. "You are certain that this is what Willem is seeing? The mortal husband of Belthezor's witch."

"Yes" said the lore master. "Good is very sure, although they are concerned that Belthezor or some vestige of Belthezor exists around her but my spies think that the paranoia about him existing at all is because of Willem's mistake. Warlocks are stupid. Although the irony that all this...fuss is happening because a warlock mistook the accursed witch's latest bed mate for Belthezor is not lost."

"I am relieved bedding the witch is not a prerequisite of power in demondom" said Tempus curling his lips "And the demons who were lost because of Willem's attack" he asked.

"Strategically calculated to diminish the power and influence of the brotherhood" said the lore master "But not their usefulness. We have it on authority that Good's fear of Willem and the belief in his attack on demondom has something to do with Belthezor has prompted their efforts to destroy the cursed" and the lore master smiled evilly at the promise in the word" warlock."

"And we watch closely?" asked Tempus.

"We checked the mortal husband. Nothing sinister. A lawyer connection Belthezor used to slip into the mortal world when the Triad sent him to get the Charmed Ones. Curse him. And used again when he needed a mortal reincarnation to hide after the supposed vanquish of the old Source.

"Nothing demonic" asked Tempus.

"Nothing worse than a lawyer" smirked the lore master. "There is nothing supernaturally evil there" said the lore master, knowing his time was coming. "Just a lawyer who likes interfering. Good has no indication that he is not what he is supposed to be and they after all should know." smirked the lore master "They have certainly looked."

Tempus nodded "Just another weak fool who bedded that accursed witch."

"That is the opinion of Good" murmured the lore master, and bowed a little less low than it should have. "The actuary is coming" the lore master told Tempus.

"Stay" he ordered as his actuary appeared at the entrance of the throne room, because the time of accounting always validated Tempus' leadership, Tempus summoned the high priestess and the Brotherhood leader forward.

The actuary move slowly across the room, knowing it was its moment to shine or fail and with a controlled movement rolled out his list of the deeds of the world of demons during the last week.

Tempus listened to the long list of world leaders, company CEO's and executives, politicians, sports heroes, actors, entrepreneurs and influence pedlars who had traded their souls to evil for power, money and vengeance. Occasionally Tempus narrowed his eyes and once stopped the actuary reading the list. "That one" he said allowing is amusement to show.

"I enjoy hypocrisy" said the lore master." Especially when it is embraced by role models."

The High Priestess nodded" The preaching of good while sowing the seeds of evil has probably been the single most effective use that bought souls have been put too."

The actuary droned on, listing success big and small, corruption in government and international agencies, dealing and profit in world commodities, influence in youth organisations, and corporations, control of medical facilities and funding, and aid agencies. The leader of the brotherhood nodded at the long list.

"I do not understand how manipulating oil prices in the mortal realm brings us success in the hidden realms, the mystic plane." Tempus muttered.

The brotherhood leader carefully took breath. "The price of oil leads to the breaking of borders with global monopoly that can be used to…open those places where realms touch, leave the portals between realms that are hidden in ocean and forests and deserted plains weak and easily invaded." He explained. "The temptation of profit not only supports the coffers evil needs to deal in mortal realms, it tempts mortals into more complex deals to keep control of that profit then we control them and the economy of nations, and the world and the realms that touch it."

"And we have the means to ensure that the control of this economy is rationalised to justify the dismantling of ethics, social conscience and morality." Tempus asked.

"There is much success in this area" said the actuary droning out a long list of managers and government representatives and leaders who had destroyed communities, lives and environments while gaining plaudits for good economic management.

"The expansion of evil through human economic processes will be the crowning achievement of your reign" the priestess told Tempus who wryly acknowledged her.

"What else? he asked the actuary.

The actuary read slowly "The banking industry is now securely in the hands of evil in most of Europe and the western world. " it announced in a careful neutral voice. "The profits from this industry both in lost souls, destruction of realm portals and contamination of good have been... the actuary, looked at its list "Satisfactory" it said.

"They have been outstanding" inserted the brotherhood leader. "The decreasing of interest rates has been one of our, one of the most brilliant ideas, of the late lamented Raynor" and then as Tempus pursed his lips the Brotherhood leader winced. "That and using our government.. stooge.. representatives to allow deregulation."

"Decreasing?" sneered the Lore master with all the scorn of the traditionalist for this new evil. "Deregulation."

"Because of decreasing interest rates banks no longer have to pay anything but the most minute interest on money deposited and can now charge totally out of proportion fees for every time one of the few employees they have left touches a keyboard" said the leader of the brotherhood ,admiration for the departed Raynor still evident. "This leads mortals, human and magic to economic desperation which leads to deals with evil. Belthezor's destruction of the great Raynor was perhaps his worst betrayal to evil?" mourned the Brotherhood leader.

"The seeds sown in economic control by our late lamented Raynor" intoned Tempus "Are reflected by the great gain of demondom. We understand the heritage of economic... rationalism and the possibilities and causes for the expansion of evil. Belthezor did not destroy that" said Tempus his lip curling at the acknowledgement "Africa?" he asked curtly changing the subject.

The actuary read from his list a long list of the successes of Africa. Civil war, family strife, resources being stolen, food shortages, religious strife, good magic subverted to evil, disease. He droned out the list of souls won, the profit, the power gained to evil, the good magic failed.

The priestess and the lore maser exchanged concerned glances.

Tempus sat upright "It should be more" he said." We have a plan of empowering evil through economic rationalism and control. It was the way forward, the symbol of evil's expansion. Africa is the focal of that expansion, it is a portal to the magic realms, and the way the rest of the world, the realms respond is a barometer of our success.

"Africa is not always easy to predict" said the actuary carefully.

"You have no trouble predicting the profitability and likelihood of success in glowing terms" snarled Tempus "When we make out plans."

"The prediction of profitability is not the business of the accounting section" said the Brotherhood leader "It is the responsibility of the action planning section."

'Are you trying to tell me that the predictions and outcomes have no relationship" demanded Tempus.

The brotherhood leader nodded and explained carefully "That is why economic rationalism is such a perfect tool for evil my lord. Action is always chosen based on information pruned for the purpose of demonstrating the action is required. Whether it succeeds for the purpose is irrelevant and whether the predicted results are achieved is irrelevant because the profit and gain for evil is in the action not in the predicted results.

The High priestess and lore master leader glance at each other.

"How many gains have we made in Africa" demanded Tempus petulantly. "How many successes have we had?"

"Many" answered the actuary "many successes."

"How many has good had?" Tempus persisted." Are we winning in Africa?"

The actuary looked at his list and glanced nervously at where Tempus hands were. "It's hard to tell sometimes" it said. "Africa is an enigma. Sometimes what seems a great gain turns to a great loss and vice versa. Sometime that which looks profitable can ultimately fail on the whim of a child or a witch or a nymph."

The brotherhood leader who had staked his career and his eternal doom on convincing Tempus that Africa was the place to assert his power swallowed. "Africa has great promise but other sources have never had the wisdom to fully utilise it themselves."

"Souls from Africa have divided loyalties" explained the priestess. "And sometimes when one of those loyalties is tempted a contradictory one resists." She hesitated, then spoke as if she could not help herself "there are stories of Ogres involved, a rising of a different Ogre to the myths we have had before."

The lore master, his fury at betrayal showing on his face said firmly "Ogres are a myth, manufactured by demons as an excuse of their own failure. Who has seen an Ogre? Who has seen mythical warriors walking amongst us to arbitrate battles and change the course of demondom? Who has answered to monsters of myth and fable, more powerful than demondom itself? Ogres are myths created as an excuse for failure" he insisted.

"Exactly" snorted Tempus" why wasn't I told the problems in dealing with Africa when we planned to make use it as the basis of the expansion of evil in my reign, for the future" he asked then he sneered. "Because the profit is in the action and not in the outcome" he answered his own question. "The Charmed Ones?" he asked changing the subject. "We have gained control of the Charmed Ones finances by controlling the profitability of their club."

The actuary which was starting to believe it would survive this accounting showed a small shudder of emotion. "The sister witch, the one who owns the club failed to accept our offer to lease to restaurant they are setting up." it whimpered.

The Brotherhood leader could not believe what it was hearing "Wasn't it an offer that solved all their financial problems, an offer that was perfectly tailored to the needs of the club."

The actuary consulted his lists. "The witch refused the offer saying that she had consulted her family and they decided it would be more in their interest to maintain the business on smaller scale. We have always accepted" the actuary added "the phrase consulted my family when used by a Charmed One means listening to one of Belethe…. The middle sister witch's accursed irrational premonitions. Took notice of her damnable habit of." it hesitated "Blurting out truth." The actuary nervously looked at the disbelieving expressions of the High priestess and the Lore master and Tempus anger.

"The bitch blurts out the truth" it said glancing desperately at its mentor the Brotherhood leader. "She is uncontrollable."

The Brotherhood leader intervened "In our research for putting the restaurant proposal together we have discovered much of the financial success of the club depends on a couple of employees, the manager and the music manager we have sent representatives to... entice them to more... rewarding…jobs"

"Will they accept" Tempus asked sharply.

"Loyalty" and the priestess sneered at the word "is not a common trait in the club or music business." she sneered, "so as long as Belthezor... The middle witch sister stumbles on no truth which will discourage common sense."

Tempus nodded "Fix it" he ordered "Belthezor's accursed witch needs to suffer" cursed Tempus.

"There has been some accounting a small way" The actuary read not quite keeping the relief out of its voice that it could provide the information. "Manin a relative of Cryto paid a Blight demon to put a suspicion spell on the witch's office at her workplace as the nexus they hid in seems impenetrable.

"Why is it impenetrable?" asked the priestess.

"They are powerful witches who are not above stealing magic" said the lore master who would not admit he did not know.

"How well is the suspicion spell working?" asked Tempus.

"My agents at the newspaper where she works advise the witch's employer who is vulnerable to such spells is disinclined to believe the witch is happily married" read the actuary.

"How does this help?" asked Tempus suspiciously.

"Her employment depends on her "the actuary read "credibility in the relationship area, so its continuance is now unlikely."

Tempus narrowed his eyes.

"And" said the actuary "we have reason to believe that some of the financial depravations we have been able to level at the Charmed Ones have worked enough for them to be dependent on her employment."

"I see" said Tempus "Can we tempt the mortal husband to ensure this?"

"He's a lawyer" said the lore master raising his eyes. "There is a reason why we send demons in lawyer guise when infiltrating the mortal world."

Tempus waved his hand and the actuary cringed before realising it was a gesture of dismissal. Tempus turned to his advisors.

"Are we gaining?" he asked bluntly.

"The Brotherhood Leader bowed" Compared to where evil was when the old Source was lost." It said" we have gained. We are stronger. Not all has gone our way but, we are winning."

Tempus nodded and dismissed them.

The red robed lore master stopped "And when we gain back the powers Willem has stolen and ensure warlocks are never again tempted beyond their position. We will have gained much more. Demondom my lord" he bowed "is about to achieve its destiny of the greatest power in the realm. There is no power of Good strong enough to stop us. Even the Charmed Ones if we act…responsibly in our dealings with them, as we are now." he warned.

Tempus regretted he was a wise demon nodded.

Cole had gone to work the morning after Rodik outed him with a little relief. Phoebe had spent the night in her 'I want sex, I'm pissed at you I want you.' mood Then she had spent the early morning hours all teary and declaring how much she loved him. Then as it was time to get up asking him suspiciously why he wasn't frightened at the consequences of Rodik outing him.

"I told you because its guardian business and not even this guardian's business " he replied.

"That's only half true " she stormed at Cole and he was only saved from further arguments by Phoebe's cell ringing with a message from Elise about an early meeting which sent Phoebe off into an even more a furious temper.

"It's just as well I don't love your mother for being perfect." Cole told Whosit seriously as he dressed him. Whosit put his head on the side muttering dada which put an end to any anger Cole was feeling at Phoebe because she gave him his son.

Rodik was in the kitchen stuffing his face with expensive cereal and not talking to Paige who had her nose stuck in the Book of Shadows. Patsy toddled ahead of Cole into the kitchen singing wahwah at the top of his voice. Rodik started to complain about the noise and then saw Patsy's father and blanched. Cole smiled and said "Boo" and Rodik half choked on the cereal and got up and ran, pushing past Cole in an act of desperation.

"Maybe we should have told him you were Belthezor two weeks ago" Paige commented without looking up. As orbs sounded she added sanctimoniously and loudly "Even if it isn't true."

Kitchener AKA Not-Casper came out of the orb laughing a little in his slightly prissy manner. "It was worth coming to watch the little bastard run" he said un-angelically. He acknowledged Cole with a nodded of his head, and told Paige he would not stay, that he just came to tell the Charmed Ones with the scare mongering going on about Belthezor things were getting very heated in Elder discussions and he wanted to ask them to find a way to _get_ Willem as fast a possible.

Paige moaned.

"Preferably without getting any more witches killed" Kitchener added.

Paige hissed the breath.

"Its " he said "loosing charges" he softened it a little."I don't like it." and he orbed.

"Yes" said Paige to the air.

Cole met her concern "He's right you know. _Get_ Willem" he told her as he put Patsy in his high chair and gave him his cereal.

"And maybe Rodik at the same time, muttered Paige" just lose him. I'm not saying kill him." She added hastily.

"Good" aid Cole in his Guardian voice. "Just eat it Patsy" he ordered as Patsy swished cereal around.

"I'm not saying save him either" Paige muttered, then stuck her tongue out at Cole as he glared.

"I didn't ask you too," he snipped.

Piper came in behind them, Melinda running way ahead for a big hug from Unca Cole , which she achieved by levitating from 5 feet away, knocking over a kitchen chair and Rodik's cereal as she put a hand out to balance herself.

"Melinda said Paige.

"Melinda" said Piper.

Melinda looking over Unca Cole's shoulder stuck her tongue out at Patsy who hit his cereal bowl as hard as he could with his spoon, sending cereal and milk all over the floor and Paige's dark green second best I'm in control work dress.

"Shit" she said "Patsy."

Melinda grinned happily as Patsy pouted.

Paige went to the sink and dried to dab milk and cereal off the dress. "Not-Casper says we have to _get_ Willem pronto." She told Piper.

"Bugga Not-Casper " said Piper " what are you still doing here" she demanded from Cole.

"Going to work now" said Cole.

"I mean living here" demanded Piper. "I heard some of that…conversation last night."

"What conversation?" asked Paige.

"Phoebe told Cole to get out last night " Piper sighed.

"Like no-one saw that coming," said Paige. "She isn't pregnant is she?"

"I'm not going anywhere" Cole said "My family and wife live here" he muttered.

"Good" snarked Piper.

"I have to go to work, he said. "_Get_ Willem " he added.

"How?" demanded Piper, hands on hips.

"Don't you think I would tell you if I knew " Cole snapped managing to kiss all three kids goodbye while running.

Melinda feeling she was being ignored, because he didn't stop especially for her, realised Patsy was imprisoned in his high chair. She sent a magic flick that pinched him really hard. He let out a loud waahh and Melinda smiled happily.

"Melinda" said Piper and Paige.

Paige picked up Patsy who finished any chance the green dress had of getting to the employment centre by throwing up over it and himself when Melinda jealously pinched him again."

"Melinda ," roared Piper. " We have to get Willem and get rid of Rodik. She's out of control with him here."

"Mean Wodik" said Melinda pouting.

Paige cleaned Patsy up and pulled off his once clean sweater and t shirt and vest finding another outfit in the laundry and then surveyed her dress, "What can we do to Rodik that is worse than killing him" she asked Piper bitterly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of Witches**

**Chapter 38**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

The family chose to go its separate ways that night. Leo orbed off to lose himself at the Greek National Library looking for philosophical truths he said but found himself instead reading Greek tragic plays that all seemed to be built around the tragic consequences of illicit love.

Piper sat down to look at the bookwork for P3 which she had been ignoring since Glock arrived. She sat in Cole's corner so she could see the light from where Glock as smoking in the garden.

Paige spent a concerned time reading the Book of Shadows about consequences of misusing magic powers and became more worried the more she read.

Phoebe in high dudgeon remembered she was mother and aunt and protectively took on bath times and bed time stories. She dismissing Cole's offer of help and then snarling at him when he accepted her rejection, saying he had work to do anyway. He promised the kids he would come back later to say good night. As he went away Phoebe had a strong panic that she really had gone too far and that there was a limit to 'no matter what she did'.

She called "Cole."

"What "he said turning around.

"I…" she said.

"I really do have work" he said and she knew he was not lying but he was not making an effort to damn his work for her either. Cole went downstairs while Phoebe sucked her lip then turned back to the children, wincing as a very grizzly Patsy pulled a face and spat bubbles.

Finding Piper in his corner, Cole moved into the living room kicking off shoes, so he could put his feet on the table to work on libel for Correja the scandal magazine publisher, and more or less distracted himself until the door bell rang ferociously for a few seconds. Then the front door was swung open by someone who clearly knew the family habits of leaving it unlocked and Victor came into the manor, slightly the worse for wear from alcohol with his clothes in disarray and his hair standing one end. He also needed a shave.

"Hi" said Cole "You okay."

"Huh" said Victor.

"Daddy" said Piper coming into the hall. "You okay.'

"Huh" said Victor swaying slightly on his feet.

'"Daddy" said Piper exchanging glances with Cole.

"Maybe I should call Margaret" Cole said

"Huh" said Victor.

"Daddy" said Piper both exasperated and concerned.

"Margaret's not home" Victor slurred." so I did not want... to be... I .. I came here."

"I'll leave you to it" said Cole hastily going back to the parlour, while the glare Piper sent in his direction should have drilled holes in his back.

"Phoebe" roared Piper. After a second yelling of her name Phoebe came to the top of the stairs.

"Daddy" Phoebe said as she took in Victor's condition.

"Margaret wasn't home" Victor repeated as Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"Want some coffee" Piper asked ushering Victor toward the kitchen.

"I have to just finish reading a story" Phoebe said and Piper sent another filthy glare in Phoebe's direction. "I want to stay with Patsy until he gets to sleep."

Piper swallowed hard as she pushed Victor toward the kitchen.

Cole continued working, ignoring voices coming form the kitchen and phrases such as "when a man loves a woman" and "anything, I'd do anything for that woman". And" I thought it was for a lifetime". And "I thought we would grow old together" while Piper muttered yes daddy. Then things went quiet.

Paige came down apparently having been warned by Phoebe that Victor was there, because she went into the kitchen and Cole heard her with a determined cheerfulness say hello to Victor.

Then another round "I loved that woman, I would do anything" started and Paige joined in with 'yes Victor's' interspersed with 'yes daddy's' and once or twice a no victor or a no daddy.

Leo arrived home shortly after. He frowned when Cole told him Victor was there in a less than happy state but manfully went into the kitchen. Cole could hear his voice joining the yes Victor chorus. Cole huddled over the deposition papers, hoping nothing would happen to make him go anywhere near the kitchen.

Finally he was interrupted again by the doorbell ringing, long and impatiently.

Cole irritated waited for some-one to open the front door but Phoebe remained upstairs and the chorus of "yes daddy, yes Victor" continued in the kitchen. He could see the petite figure behind the door leaning heavily on the bell. Muttering to himself he went to the door cursing as he banged a bare toe on a toy that one of the kids had left in the hall and pulled his shirt loose as he hoped around. He hopped to the door muttering and cursing while trying to tuck his shirt into his pants

Cole opened the door to find Margaret his step mother in law her leaning on the door bell. Her hair was carefully styled into a tangle, her makeup perfect and she was wearing a tight short skirt and a sequined top that slide over one shoulder and revealed her breasts bulging at an impossible angle. She had on stiletto heels so high, her head came to the top of his chin and she looked up at him with a catlike smile that would have been sexy if any of the skin on her face could move.

"Cole" Margaret breathed huskily and reached up to kiss him, which he avoided by stepping back to open the door further. Margaret's eye's glowed amorously and she licked her lips and all but purred. Cole well able to recognise the signs of woman affected by the spite plague, drew his breath in irritably and inwardly cursed that he had not destroyed the race of spites when as the Source, he had the chance. He did not need to have Phoebe's premonition power to know a spite amped Margaret was trouble.

"Margaret" he said eyeing her suspiciously as she leaned toward him "Victor is in the kitchen" he said pointedly as he stepped further backward awkwardly trying to avoid her.

She tottered in to the hall sachaying to a stop in front of Cole "Is he?" she asked carelessly. She stopped turned to Cole "You're here "she slurred looking down to eye the gap where Cole's shirt had come out of his pants

'Victor's in the kitchen." Cole repeated and stepped further away into the parlour to let Margaret move past him. He realised immediately this was a mistake because she tottered after him cornering him against the sofa.

"I don't want Victor" she purred "I want you."

"I don't want you" he said bluntly.

"Darling" she said reaching up to catch his hair "You know longer have to pretend.'

"Pretend I like you" Cole bit out "Good."

"Darling such a joker" Margaret whispered "I need to talk to you " she breathed putting her hand on his shirt, undoing a button and twirling the dark hair on his chest.

He put his hand on hers to push it away and she caught it.

"I need some professional advice" Margaret purred "legal advice"

"About what?" said Cole trying to extract himself from the hand Margaret had slipped around him and to rest firmly on his behind, as well as avoid her rubbing herself against his crotch, witch was nearly impossible as he was jammed against the sofa.

"Divorce" said Margaret"

"It's easy "said Cole trying to extract himself and considering shimmering" its California. Fifty percent of the property earned during the marriage."

"I want all the property acquired" she purred her tongue between her lips. " And before the marriage. His I mean as well as mine. Which makes it o convenient you're such an arsehole lawyer. We're so alike" she whispered huskily.

"I can't help you Margaret "Cole said firmly, as firmly as he could considering she had him total cornered. "I could not and would not do anything that could hurt Victor or Phoebe. You want a lawyer you just will have to go to somewhere else.

"I want a lawyer 'Margaret slurred between her teeth". She licked her lips "And you're the one that I want."

"Margaret" said Cole putting his hands in her shoulders to lift her away. This was also mistake because she managed to pull him half down on one of the chairs her skirt riding high above up as she managed to lift one leg and wrap it around him, rubbing it against him.

Cole tried to pull free but she had one hand caught in his hair and another inside his belt

"You want a woman Cole" she whispered " a woman who can take you places. A woman who can appreciate a real man. You're wasted on that stupid little girl you married."

"I love Phoebe" Cole started to breath trying to extricate himself.

"A man doing the decent"thing even by an undeserving spoilt whimpering little brat like Phoebe is really sexy. "Margaret breathed "I saw what you went through even if the kid wasn't yours marrying her like that."

"Margaret" said Cole getting out from under her and finding she was still attached to him as he stood up. She had curling one stilettos heeled foot around his knee and hooking it so he could not take a step without her in any direction. She hung firmly to his hair and pushed her free hand further down his pants and they both nearly fell as he tried to pull loose.

"I want you" she purred. "I am a woman who knows what she wants. Do you know what I can do for you? A man like you, a lawyer like you wasted in a piddly little office. Living like a poor cousin in this house off their charity" Margaret took a deep breath "You're beautiful" she purred" the most beautiful man I ever saw. I knew from the first I saw you, you were the man I dreamed of, the man I wanted. Why do you think I stayed with Victor?" she said.

"I don't know" said Cole trying to extricate himself and testing how much force he was going to have to use, which made Margaret hang on harder.

"Yes you do" Margaret slurred catching back of his neck and pulling his head toward while he hopped backward trying to free himself from the stilettoed foot hooked behind his knee.

"You know I stayed with him just so we can be together just to be near, just to let you know how we could one day find a way to be together. To let you know when the time came it would be just you and me, rid of this damned family.. rid of the useless a whinny nagging attachments of t this family. Just us together " Margaret told him, " so beautiful " she purred, planting her lips on his and forcing her tongue between his mouth while Cole gagged.

Cole knew it was going to happen because he was not lucky; because things always had to happen like that, because Margaret had timed it when every one was in the house and because that was just the way his fate went.

So he did not really react when Phoebe half way down the stairs screeched his name, using a voice she had not used since her days as Queen of Evil.

He did not miss Margaret's self satisfied little pout as Phoebe screamed his name again, bringing an interested Piper, an amused Paige, a bemused Leo and a distraught Victor from the kitchen. The screech must have been loud because a few seconds later Glock came in from the garden, peeping out of the conservatory to watch the show,

"I knew it" Phoebe screamed, a kimono falling loose to reveal boxer pyjamas wrapped around under her belly and her hands on her rapidly disappearing hips and her big brown eyes with angry tears pouring out of them.

Cole took the chance to push a pouting Margaret off him. She managed to still cling to his arm.

"It's not what you think?" Cole said not even getting upset because he knew this was coming from the moment he opened the door to Margaret.

"It's exactly what I think" screamed Phoebe "I know men. It's your god damned fantasy isn't it. You really want an older woman don't you? You want to feel the wrinkled and crabby old skin. Its you always wanted isn't it" she screamed "some-one near your own age."

Despite himself Cole laughed. He could not help it because if Margaret had any idea what Phoebe was saying would probably have scratched Phoebe's eyes out..

Pipe and Paige who both understood, did snort and Leo curled his lips. Victor hurt and angry hung onto the dining room table wobbling on his feet.

"It's about time you know Victor-Phoebe" Margaret smirked as she clutching at Cole " just Cole and me. It's always been us. Cole has been too honourable to say anything up to now but we can longer hide it. We can no longer do that to tell the truth"

"Oh go to hell "said Cole disengaging himself. He turned to Margaret" I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU. I DON'T WANT YOU I DON'T DREAMOF YOU. I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU"

Margaret just purred "Darling you don't have to pretend any more.

Cole gave up and turned to Phoebe. "You saw I was trying to get away from her. I was.."

"I hate you" Phoebe screamed "Look at daddy. How could you even touch her?" she stormed turning her back on him and heading for the s stairs. Cole tried to follow her and held hard by Margaret was completely stopped by Victor taking the opportunity to plant a fist firmly in his face and knocking him to the ground.

"Daddy": hissed Piper

"Get out of my life" Victor told Margaret. "You ugly, selfish… Just get put of my goddamn lifer" he said, then bursting into tears.

"Wow" said Paige

"Ouch" said Cole fingering his bruised face "'get off me" he said as Margaret ran to him.

"Margaret I think you better go" said Paige firmly hauling her off Cole and dragging her to the door. "Tutt Cole " she said looking down at him.

Margaret pulled free "You're not going to separate me from the man I love" she snarled. She turned on Phoebe who had stopped half way up the stairs to stare in shock at her father. "You whinny little bitch" she said "You selfish spoilt whinny brat. You don't deserve a real man and you aren't going to have one. All you want to do is castrate him, neuter him like some damn Ken doll."

"Margaret" said Victor.

"And you" she turned on her husband, "lousy selfish bastard. Fucking useless, grizzling about your damned daughters. You're not even a decent screw."

Piper lifted her hand and froze Margaret, who was left in the middle of the hall, her mouth wide open, her eyes narrowed and her plastic immobile face looking like death mask.

Piper raised her eyes toward Leo and then led Victor to the kitchen where he sat with his head in his hands sobbing." I did love her" he told Piper "I tried so hard."

"How much can one man take?" Victor cried. "Patty losing her to… Prue. How much can one man take?" he demanded.

"I don't know Daddy" Piper said putting her arms around him.

In the hall, Phoebe came down a few stairs and stood looking at Cole lying in a heap on the floor.

"I wish Daddy broken your head" she told Cole "I hate you. I hate you like I never hated any-one and never will. That is my father in there crying."

"It was spites" he said still on the ground. "Phoebe you know damn well it was spite magic and I never did anything."' he stopped then sat up "Oh" he said nastily as she just stood there. "I see blaming me for your own games. You want to so I must have. Or have you already had it?" Cole asked nastily

"Cole" said Leo and Paige.

Phoebe just stared at him, and then turned stalked past him as he sat on the floor. She hauled a coat from the hook near the door, Piper's long woollen one, grabbed her car keys of the hall table and slammed the front door so hard the glass shuddered ominously.

In the hall Leo and Glock eyed off Cole still on the floor.

"That's a hell; of a bruise" said Leo as Cole fingered his jaw.

"Ha "said Cole

"You know" Leo said pensively "I could figure at the moment any one… but hell Margaret .I thought you had taste.

"Ha" said Cole as Leo hauled him to his feet.

Glock stepped into the hall.

"Just family and magic" said Cole to Glock.

"As I learn " said Glock "as you say one has to live a family to understand it."

"Phoebe is just ..." Cole winced.

"Being difficult "Glock said "You once told me she holds you to account that way."

"I know her well" Cole commented dryly, fingered his bruises

"What pisses me off" said Leo "is why all these damned women are fancying you" he told Cole".

'" Well somewhere out there I am sure there are a bunch of women just aching to stuff up your marriage" Cole told him getting angry.

Leo shook his head and went into the kitchen where Piper was trying to comfort Victor

"Cole wasn't encouraging her ' Leo told him " magic amping their reactions. Women's reactions"

"But she always felt it?" Victor asked bitterly. "Do you think she was only staying with me because she wanted to get closer to Cole?"

Leo and Piper looked at each other.

"No "said Leo eventually and totally unconvincingly.

"You just wait until you find out all your wife's dreams are wrapped in some-one else and there is nothing you can do to change it" Victor spat.

Leo glanced at Piper and sucked his breathe.

In the hallway Paige put her hands on her hips "You do know that Phoebe has gone to see George don't you" she asked Cole.

Cole sighed "Yes I know" he said sighing.

"And you do know that she expects you to go after her" Paige demanded. "That she wants to know you care enough to fight for her."

"Ï know "Cole agreed

"Then why aren't you going?" Paige demanded crossing her arms "Aren't you going to fight or her?'

Cole suddenly smiled the one he saved or Phoebe "Of course I am "he said. He rubbed his bruised jaw "just giving her time to get there so I can give George some of the medicine I've been getting lately".

"Good" said Paige uncrossing her arms "What are we going to do with her?" she said looking at the frozen Margaret, her mouth still wide open as she swore at Victor.

"Throw her out with the rest of the trash" Cole suggested.

"Good idea" said Paige. "Maybe orb her somewhere she has quite a walk home" Paige suggested indicating Margaret's high stiletto heels.

"You'll unfreeze her" Cole warned.

"Only for a second' Paige said putting her hand on Margaret who came out of the freeze long enough to see Glock and start screaming before she disappeared in a glow of orbs.

Cole embarrassed, could only look at Glock who dryly told him "At last the enemy in Burvjara wear an insignia and we know who they are,"

"That is a good thing" Cole told him.

"I think so" said Glock.

"I better go get my wife" Cole said and was about to shimmer when he was stoped by a roof lifting wail from the boys' room.

Cole and Glock looked at each other and wincing in pain as another wail caused the glass to shudder.

"Oh shit" Cole said

He went upstairs to find his son alternating between howls and sobs. It took only a few seconds careful examination of Patsy's mouth to know that a tooth was coming through. Pasty clamped the teeth he had on Cole's finger and drew blood. It cost Cole a great deal not to go into demonic mode to ease the pain himself. For a few seconds Patsy seemed easier and then Cole gave him a drink to clean away the blood and the wails hit hysteria and clung as hard as he could to Cole's neck. Cole winced when he thought of Phoebe who he was pretty sure was testing him to see if he was coming after her, was doing but unless Piper could manage Patsy, Cole was not going anywhere.

Followed by Glock, Cole carrying clinging and howling and distraught son, went down to the kitchen where Leo and Piper and Paige who had returned from dumping Margaret, were doing their best to comfort Victor.

"We thought daddy could stay: here" Piper said as Patsy let out another ear shattering and terrifying wail.

Piper and Paige and Leo instinctively covered their ears.

"Patsy's teething "Cole said ignoring Victor's look of hatred.

"I'll go to a hotel" Victor said heroically.

"'Possession is 9/10th of the law, well not legally "Cole the lawyer told him "but if this is the end of your marriage and you leave the house its going to take a hell of a time getting it back"

Victor looked at Cole suspiciously "Do you think I care about a house at this time" he asked scornfully.

"You will in about two days time" Cole assured him. "Victor there is nothing between me and Margaret except her fantasy" Cole told Victor who looked doubtful but chose to neither argue nor apologise for the punch, which Glock noted.

Finally after an argument, throughout which Patsy wailed, screamed and clung to daddy, Piper and Leo agreed to go home with Victor and perhaps encourage Margaret to make the move or at least stay at a hotel.,

Paige looking ay her sobbing nephew offer to take him while Cole went after Phoebe but Patsy would have none of it.

"Maybe he needs demon near him at the moment" Paige suggested. "What about Phoebe?" she asked.

'"Phoebe is a grown witch" Cole finally answered making a decision. 'Patsy needs me. She won't do anything no matter how pissed she is" Cole said confidently."

"If you think so "said Paige doubtfully.


	39. Chapter 39

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of Witches**

**Chapter 39**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

After she had stormed out of the house Phoebe had driven around until she found a small bayside café that she and Cole often came too. Having left her bag at home, she managed to just find enough change in the car for a latte. Carefully pulling the long coat of Piper's over her, to hide Pookie and the pyjamas she was wearing, Phoebe had intended to have a coffee and sit long enough for Cole to come after her where she could give him another piece of her mind and then maybe make up, so they could go home and makeup again this time with sex.

Sitting drinking her coffee she was almost preparing to feel sorry for Cole, because she had no doubts he had not encouraged Margaret, except for being himself. But then it was becoming increasingly clear to her that was all Cole needed to be to have every woman who caught sight of him to fall into drooling fantasies. Thinking to herself why she was angry, Phoebe decided it was because she was so frightened that something in who she was would drive him to look in another direction.

And being Phoebe she increasingly found her doing things to make him prove he still wanted her. Like come after her when she behaved like a perfect bitch. Phoebe ground her teeth. She did not have all night just to wait for Cole to rescue her. She was worried about how grizzly and upset Patsy was, very certain he was going to have another tooth coming through very soon. Damnit she had things to do. She had responsibilities.

But Cole had not come. What had come as she sat there barely sipping on her latte and anxiously looking round for him to appear, was 7 spites all huddling hands and dancing around. The sad thing was that in San Francisco no-one took much notice off 7 weird little gnomes dancing around in translucent robes and holding hands. Most of the customer's of the café seemed to think it was just one of the things that happened for entertainment.

Not so far hormonally challenged that she could forget the dangers of exposing magic, Phoebe was not brave enough to mutter the spell that would blow them up. Therefore she, like a large number of women in the immediate area, found herself sitting and wriggling awkwardly and uncomfortably as her already hormonally loaded brain went into hormone induced fantasy overdrive with no Cole in sight to do anything about it.

Almost immediately after the spite attack, her phone rang and coincidently it was George, ostensibly to talk about work and really to sweet talk, offer her a promise of admiration and adoration, and coax her into agreeing to meet him at the Excelsior. As she put the phone down with a slight whimper, she glanced around once more, hoping that Cole was coming after her, only there was no sight of him. She got in the car thinking just maybe she would go home, praying Cole would shimmer into the car. Only he did not. A small sob escaped her and then her hormonally overcharged body took over sending her off the to Excelsior hotel where she knew there was a very eager male body waiting to satisfy the aching pain in her groin.

She slipped into the Excelsior and upstairs, and it occurred to her that she was getting rather good at avoiding being recorded on security videos which she ruefully acknowledged was not something for a happily married woman to boast about. She heard a tingling sound behind her and spun around, a sarcastic and expectant smile on her face, really hoping it was Cole. Only it was some-one's cell phone ringing behind a door so Phoebe swallowed her doubts and listened to her hormones and determinedly knocked on the door of the room George had told her he would be in.

George opened the door. He looked suitably sexy and scruffy, his blondish hair dishevelled, carefully dishevelled perhaps, his eyes suitable glowing, just the right level of anticipation without being frightening. He was wearing an open necked shirt, jeans and barefoot. Easy clothes to get off.

Phoebe glanced behind him into the room, hoping maybe Cole really was there watching her, just shimmering in to rescue her, a smirk on his face. Only he was not. And somehow other in her anticipation, unhappiness and disappointment that her dream lover had not come after her; she missed the evil glint in Georges' eyes and the studied demonic anticipation.

George smiled softly, maybe just a little forced and weasily and lent forward to kiss her, pulling her into his arms. The kiss was deep and romantic and just a little too calculated. Phoebe felt the hormonal fire reduce its intensity just marginally.

Then George pulled her into the room, he grabbed her passionately, pulling her hard against him so she was aware of just how aroused he was.

George murmered something sweet and sexual that was calculated to be just right to keep her aroused. Phoebe remembered when she had landed at Cole's door, pleading for sex and passion and comfort, and that demon though Cole had been, there was nothing calculated about him. He had responded with a passion and tenderness that had left her in no doubt how much Cole really loved her. And she remembered with a little shudder just how "magic' that love making had been

Phoebe shuddered again and George mistook it for real passion, and swept her into his arms, heading straight for the bed while Phoebe numbly crossed her hands over her baby.

Landing on the bed just a little roughly, Phoebe started to move away. George caught her and ran his lips over the bump that was Pookie, grazing Phoebe's belly with his teeth and she went rigid. George pushed the boxer pyjama pants down and managed to tangle his hands in them. He ripped the silk impatiently and Phoebe started to pull away. George pushed her back, his hands on her roughly and clumsily he tried to pushed her legs apart ,panting and sweating as he did.

Phoebe lay very still on the bed her mind racing as reality hit her. This was not a fantasy lover, this was not a very good lover. This was a selfish bastard intent on taking what was offered without any consideration or caring.

"This is not good" Phoebe thought to herself.

She put her hands on his head and tried to push home away and he resisted, trying to push himself onto her.

'"Really not good" Phoebe thought deciding this would be a very good time for Cole to be her hero and save her. Like he had with John Cotton.

And Phoebe whimpered because maybe she had already used up her rescue cards with Cole.

George's hands caught her roughly. Definitely not a fantasy lover.

As he resisted her efforts it occurred to Phoebe that she could be in trouble. She was not frightened yet. She was after all a witch and she had some resources left to help her. It did cross her mind that she was just a little stupid to have taken this lover, who seemed like the answer to all her fantasies, on trust.

"Bloody damn spites" she excused herself

And she thought about Cole and what he would react and say and she shuddered and gulped.

"Give" ordered George catching her and holding at

"Get stuffed" said Phoebe angrily.

"You turn" George murmered with a peculiar rasp to his voice.

He looked up at her for a second and Phoebe genuinely shuddered because George's eyes were flashing demonic black and Phoebe knew she was in big trouble.

As it finally occurred to her that this was a demon, Phoebe cursed herself and spat at herself angry that she could be so stupid, furious that she could have even thought, dreamed that face was one of a fantasy perfect lover, when what she now saw in her reality check, was a weak , peeved expression, self centred and selfish. She levitated high, taking him with her and kicked out sending him flying and he spun around and using a demon speed move he caught her hard, his arms clasped like a vice around Pookie.

George had turned into the full evil and nothing worked for Phoebe. Not the all purpose demon vanquish. This was something that was only going to disappear with a Power of Three, or a potion. This was an upper level demon and a very pissed off one whose pride and sexuality were taking over.

Phoebe knew she was in big, big trouble.

This she decided would be a really good moment for Cole to appear. And she was willing to swallow whatever he said to her about stupidity.

And as the demonic pressure around her grew she wondered for the first time if Cole was coming and if he did how would he forgive her again. He was entitled to be peeved and Phoebe promised herself if he came she would be good no matter how peeved he was. She would agree. She would sooth she would he anything he wanted because he was right if she could only get herself out of this, or he came and got her out of it. If she could survive.

Phoebe in big, big, big trouble, cursing herself could see no way out of her stupidity, a desperately let fly with another huge leap and levitation which freed her and Pookie. But there was no useful athame about and she had no idea how or if she could vanquish George or whatever the hell he was. He came at her in full demonic mode but with the natural demonic cowardice over ridden by sexual conquest. Phoebe levitated and kicked him in the jaw which sent George into a double spin across the room, but he came out of it and came at her again, catching her foot in the middle of another kick.

Phoebe knew she was in big, big, big, big trouble.

George dragged her backwards toward him. As she fought to free herself, George suddenly stoped pulling at her. His expression suddenly changed from demonic sexual domination to one of shock and fear. And then he screamed as he was hit in the back by a huge fireball. Phoebe crawled herself out of the way as screaming in pain George let her go and was consumed by the fire, then exploded in a massive ball of green goo, all over the bed , all over the room and all over Phoebe.

As Phoebe came down to earth mostly naked, except for the ripped top of her pyjamas, awkwardly, protectively crossing her hands to protect Pookie she met a pair of amused and cynical blue eyes that she knew so well.

Phoebe gasped and blushed and bit her lip, then she lifted her chin and met the stare, squarely, defiant but then she swallowed hard as she heard a familiar laugh and it was not pleasant.

"Chickadee, chickadee, Chickadee" said her not the least beloved mother-in-law, Elisabeth Turner, the demon Elisheeva. Elisabeth was dressed in a seductive black silk suit that revealed, a tantalising cleavage and long, long legs, six inch stiletto heels and flicking her honey blond peek-a-boo hairstyle out of her eyes. "And I thought you were good. Is adultery good Chickadee, or are you finally so pissed off with my useless son, you don't care?" Elisabeth asked in a sexy breathless voice.

"What do you want? Phoebe demanded, trying to swallow down her pride and keep her dignity, which was not easy covered in green goo, torn pyjamas and nothing else.

"I want everything" Elisabeth answered serenely "I'm a demon Chickadee. Remember."

Elisabeth sat down on one of the arm chairs and sat down, her long legs crossed elegantly.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Phoebe wondering if through her rescue she had fallen into a worse mess.

"Why looking out for my grandchild?" said Elisabeth with a smirk. "As any grandmother would. Especially when they know their daughter in law is so … careless. Careless enough to screw around with the Honoured One of the Geztalt. Can't have my grandchildren consorting with the enemy can I?" She smiled.

Phoebe, uncomfortably mostly naked, paled and she cursed herself again and again as it dawned on her how the spites had targeted her toward George. She should have known George was demon. "Honoured One?" she whispered

"Poor Chickadee and I thought you were so smart" said Elisabeth scornfully while Phoebe starting to get over her fright ground her teeth. Elisabeth waved at the goey mess on the bed. "You mean you haven't worked out that the Geztalt "and she spat the name out "will be appointing another Honoured One."

"George was" said Phoebe thunder struck. "He was…" She swallowed hard, grasped the bed and visibly shuddered.

"Oh Chickadee "said Elisabeth disappointed in her "You really did think he was a mortal. So it takes nothing more than a few spites to break up the GREAT LOVE AFFAIR. My poor deluded Belthezor" Elisabeth sneered.

Phoebe swallowed hard caught between anger, guilt and embarrassment. And for a second was really angry with Cole because if he had rescued her like he was supposed to, she wouldn't be stuck naked and guilt ridden in front of his accursed damned mother.

"And if our honoured friend had not started to think with his dick and not his admittedly feeble brain," Elisabeth recognising Phoebe's misery pushed "Belthezor and I would be sharing a moment of grief for your loss.'' Elisabeth shook her head, the honey blond peek a boo hair not hiding her pleasure at the situation "Bu then I suppose you were safe enough until after the deed, males never think with anything else do they. You know men "she smirked.

And Phoebe found herself nodding because she did.

Elisabeth recrossed her long, long legs, sexily revealing her very upper thighs, which made Phoebe positively spit her disgust.

"So now the only danger to you Chickadee" said Elisabeth breathily " The only danger is me" and the blue eyes, so like the ones Phoebe loved, flashed.

"Well you come near me and you know damn well that Cole will come after me" Phoebe declared frantically and protectively pulling her a goo spattered comforter over Pookie.

"Just like he protected you from the Honoured One.' said Elisabeth "poor Chickadee. "You are really going to tell Belthezor about this and what I did so he can come over and … dispose of me for you" sneered Elisabeth with a smile that made Phoebe wants to kill her on the spot. " Can he? " his mother asked amused "Are we in the I'm so powerful I can rule the world phrase or gee sorry got no powers at all and just luck nothing happened to me phase at the moment."

" He .." Phoebe not sure where to go.

"But then again" Elisabeth smirked" He is so besotted and so stupid about you, he might just be fool enough to come after me, to protect you, you little hussy... if he could".

"He…" said Phoebe

The smile on Elisabeth's face grew, she flicked her haircut out of her eyes and casually produced a cigarette, from god knows where as there was no room for any pockets in the silk suit. She used her finger to form fire and light it.

Elisabeth drew seductively on her cigarette when Phoebe stalked over and snatched it from her mouth " Don't you dare smoke near my baby" she stormed.

Elisabeth's eyes flashed demonic and for a second the demon Elisheeva and Phoebe eyeballed each other until, Elisabeth with a flick of her honey blond peek boo hair gave way.

"How did you know I was here?" demanded Phoebe pulling the comforter around her further.

"Why my friend's, my brothers can afford to employ watchers, to watch their enemies." Elisabeth. "And of course Ï just make sure the Charmed Ones are watched more closely than… other witches."

"You're working with the Brotherhood?" Phoebe asked, thinking how many times Francesca had said there as no such thing as coincidence.

"But my dear little Chickadee." Elisabeth said. "I always have. A demon without a sect, is a demon in the pits of hell" she answered.

Phoebe swallowed.

"And of course when our enemies collude, why, we have to interfere?" Elisabeth smiled. "My brothers and I" said Elisabeth. "have to interfere against our enemies the Geztalt when they collude with the … disgraceful in law."

"Collude?" asked Phoebe. "If you and the brotherhood are such good buddies why don't you send them after Belthezor?" she asked distracted. "Tell them he isn't vanquished. Tell them he exists."

Elisabeth stood up, her expression nasty "Because the stupid bastards won't believe he's alive." she spat. "Because they accuse me of being a distraught mother who can't see the evidence in front of me that the weak cursed fool is really gone." She smiled evilly at Phoebe "but we know differently, don't we Chickadee?' The stupid weak besotted fool is alive and has just enough stolen power to destroy me, just for pleasantly chatting with my beloved daughter in law".'

Elisabeth sat down on the chair again. "Don't deny it" she ordered.

"Cole wouldn't " Phoebe hissed. "I mean he would …" And she stopped.

'"Destroy me and destroy himself" Elisabeth sighed, "Matricide such a nice… safe word" she said crossing her legs. "Because while you fear the consequences as much as me, we can have such nice safe chats, Chickadee precious "she said

Phoebe sucked her lip. And clutched the comforter around Pookie.

"The watchers tell me what they see and I know they are seeing my son, even if those fool males in the Brotherhood believe the records of demondom, over the word of a mother. Tell me" Elisabeth said leaning forward "Belthezor is not so completely stupid, so weak, so feeble enough.. to have the power ..and to be so besotted with you so stupid ..so weak so … as to use it just for himself and not want anything. "

Phoebe sucked her breath.

Elisabeth stood up and spat. "The fool." She roared, "The waste. The fool the accursed feeble.. ."She strode the room then turned to come face to face with Phoebe, her blue eyes blazing demonically "He is that stupid isn't he. You just make damned sure, this one" and she put her hand toward Pookie and the other. Don't let them be fools," she suddenly pleaded with Phoebe. Her blue eyes became suspiciously wet "I can stand that they are good, I can stand it "she roared. "I can't stand it that anything descended from me is a fool." she hissed.

"I can arrange that" Phoebe spat back.

Elisabeth sniffed back the tears "I can't stand that Belthezor is just stupid enough to use the powers come after me if he even knew about me knowing about you. And damn himself but not use them for anything else. You can't stand that he is that stupid either." Elisabeth added, composing herself.

"Let's just say neither of us wants to risk... Belthezor's wrath for our own reasons" Phoebe told Elisabeth not giving ground. "So you won't hurt me and I won't hurt you. What the hell do you want?'

"So sweet Chickadee" murmured Elisabeth flipping another cigarette into he hand which Phoebe snatched: "I want to fix your problem so I can fix mine, but for both our sakes I think it would be a good idea if we left here." She held out her hand indicating she would shimmer her.

Phoebe snorted and backed away. "Like that's going to happen "she said "I'll meet you in the Excelsior bar"

"Wrapped in that? "asked Elisabeth amused.

"Then you better get me something" Phoebe said defiantly

Elisabeth smirked, sighed and shimmered away, while Phoebe made an effort to find Piper's coat and escape before Elisabeth returned.

She was not fast enough however and a minute later an amused Elisabeth handed her a tent like smock dress with a very expensive label on it.

"Only the best for my Chickadee" She said handing it to Phoebe

"Underwear?" asked Phoebe ribbing the label off.

"Never wear it" smirked Elisabeth while Phoebe ground her teeth, pulled the dress over her head and finally located Piper's coat under the bed.

They left the room together. Elisabeth fixing hall security cameras with a flick of her finger. In the bar Elisabeth chose her position well, a corner table with comfortable chairs where she could stretch her long legs out and catch the attention of any one male who happened to enter the bar, and turn her back if it suited her to ignore him. Those males already sitting at the lounge could get an excellent view of her seduction technique and her peek a boo hair.

As she sat, the short silk skirt had ridden well up Elisabeth's thighs and the tight silk jacket revealed enough of her pert breasts to entrance and encourage.

Phoebe ground her teeth and put her hand protectively over Pookie as she perched uncomfortably, chairs designed for seduction were not designed for pregnant women.

The bar was doing a good trade. Mostly couples, with female partners draped over the male or females, probably unde spite influence, on the prowl.

"What's your problem?" Phoebe demanded, when it became clear that Elisabeth was going to make her ask.

Elisabeth ordered herself a brandy and without asking Phoebe a water for her.

"I'm a protective grandmother" she smiled sweetly for the bar attendant.

Phoebe ground her teeth again "What's your problem?" she demanded

A young man entered the bar, he eyed the place and the available women.

Elisabeth licked her lips crossed and recrossed her legs and leant forward so her décolletage was just revealed. The young man eyed her with an appreciative gleam to Phoebe's great disgust. He took half a step toward Elisabeth when he was waylaid by a young woman, slightly plump, wearing a very short skirt and tight spandex strapless top. She had a fresh look, was made up to be attractive and it was fairly obvious that she had chosen the young man and he was not going to have to work for it.

Caught between the possibility of Elisabeth's seductive maturity and the sure thing that was hanging off his arm the young man made his choice, he put his arm around the girl and opted for the sure thing.

Elisabeth sat up pouted and then elegantly sipped her brandy down "That's my problem" she told Phoebe.

"What?" said Phoebe.

"Those damned Geztalt let the spite s loose again and we are not far off a repeat of the sixties when every stupid female was making it so easy for the bloody men, it was impossible to .."

"Seduce them to evil" interrupted Phoebe.

"Take advantage of them' suggested Elisabeth, "Males are so bloody stupid. Lead by their dicks. "Elisabeth leant forward. "It's outside the order," she said seriously. "Females should be in control, not just available without getting anything for it. That is the way it supposed to be, we seduce, we tempt and we lead, but to give it all away. What's the profit for any of us? Because of course males, the stupid fools follow their dicks. Its unnatural "she insisted. "I tell you Chickadee, it leads to chaos social disorder."

"I get it" interrupted Phoebe "I hate spites" she said: "Nasty little bastards having their fun at every-one else's expense" she added bitterly.

"Well on that Chickadee we're agreed" Elisabeth told her. She examined the bar, and eyed off a rather peevish whinny young man. He looked interested as she licked her lips and recrossed her legs, then he turned back to the rather skinny straight haired girl who had her hand clasped on his groin. "And I want you to help me get things back to the natural way. Chickadee" Elisabeth said disgust in her voice.

"So you can seduce and manipulate and use men" Phoebe scoffed.

"Exactly" smiled Elisabeth "It's a great power. We're a great deal alike you know" she said. "We both understand how stupid men are. Especially Belthezor."

'"It will work out," Phoebe told her "The cure is easy. Reality and reality will hit them" Phoebe sucked her lip "Like it seems to be hitting me and it will all change back again. And you know the reality can be pretty damned good for evil, disease, broken families, greed."

"Such an understanding of evil chickadee" Elisabeth smirked "are sure you're good?" she asked and Phoebe glared at her

'"The problem is " said Elisabeth 'that if I recall correctly : It was 1975 before the full extent of reality hit after the sixties attack. And I do not intend to spend ten years waiting for idiot women to finally realise just making themselves available is not the way to have power over men."

'"Ten years" exclaimed Phoebe with a shudder, wondering if Cole could forgive a ten year hormonal overdrive.

'"So Chickadee if you don't want Belthezor to find out about tonight's little dose of reality you are going to help me counteract this epidemic before it gets out oaf proprio and out of this damned city.'' Elisabeth smiled.

"Cole always says the thing about blackmail is you call it and suffer the consequences or just give in" Phoebe commented.

Elisabeth curled her lip. "It makes me cry when I think how great his evil could have been." Elisabeth said. "It makes me angry enough .."

"Why come to me?" Phoebe asked sweetly. "Surely a demon as powerful as you can fix spite magic."

"You know why spites are so low in the order of demondom" Elisabeth demanded "why their magic is useless against demons."

"Demons are so locked in the reality of evil, they have no dreams, no… fantasy, except wanting everything" Phoebe guessed her tongue in her cheek.

Elisabeth's beautiful face for a second looked every bit as evil as she really was. Then she sat back and laughed. "You understand evil Chickadee "she said. "we need to get this fixed before the Geztalt in their blind quest for power destroy any chance the rest of us have, those of whose evil is ..cleverer than sending minions to die for them, before damn them Good realises …hell while we were waiting ten years for the spite plague to end after the sixties , that damned war ended. And this country got rid of an evil president.'

"Sounds like a good thing to extend it to me." Phoebe thought about it. "Vietnam" she said. "Nixon."

Elisabeth shrugged "Whatever "she said. "Evil lost is evil lost."

"So if evildoers get overthrown and wars end why should I help you? Phoebe asked.

"You're being blackmailed?" Elisabeth said amused.

"Apart form that" said Phoebe.

"Damn it Chickadee the spells need to be reversed to end the plague quickly" Elisabeth leant forward "Evil can't reverse it.. It only works on good. Good need to reverse it. Good witches have to reverse it" Elisabeth snapped. "And then once that group sees reality, faces it, sees what stupidity their hormone overdrive has lead to other women will follow."

"I think I am pretty over it" Phoebe said "Tonight about as much reality as I need. So isn't the spell reversed, aren't I facing reality."

"No you're just at the end of it" Elisabeth said "You may be over fantasy crushes, for now but the magic is still there, still out there working. This thing mutates and reinfects."

"Why should I believe you?" Phoebe asked. "And if we did reverse it wouldn't many infected women be left facing some rather drastic consequences for the way they are behaving, broken marriages, partner's getting hurt, broken promises, physical abuse and I'll cause it.

Elisabeth's blue eyes flashed like demon daggers. "You don't understand. The dangers if this magic isn't eradicated. Most of those things will happen anyway and it will get worse the longer the plague lasts. You don't understand. Stupid witch"

"What's in it or you" Phoebe sucked her lip and then smiled "Oh "she mused "I get it. You promised the Brotherhood you can fix it didn't you?" Phoebe asked "You need to do this or maybe they just may think you're a mother fantasising about a lost son and demons can't fanaticise so you must be .. not a demon. And destroyed."

Elisabeth's eyes were vivid ugly blue an her expression demonic. She slammed her drink on the table then suddenly she stopped and smiled. "Such a clever little witch. You certain you're not evil. Reality will fix it one way or the other, through ten years of pain, drawn out agony or through a quick reversal that leaves victims looking at the reality of a few bad days. Some will get hurt and some who would have got hurt if it dragged out, won't. You think Belthezor will believe you claiming the latest boyfriend is because of spite magic in ten years time. He's fool but he even isn't that big a fool. You're choice Chickadee."

Phoebe smiled "I'll think about it" she said. "I need to talk to my sisters."

Elisabeth bristled "Don't you understand the seriousness of this."

"I understand that this will be fixed by reality either by reversing the spite magic, or just letting it happen." Phoebe said "I'll think about it. My baby is about to start teething I have to get home to him and Cole" she said. "You want to blackmail me, the one thing we both know is going to happen is you end up in the mores of hell."

Elisabeth's face was ugly.

Phoebe thought about it "Reality is not so bad. Thinking of my baby and husband." She said

Elisabeth smirked "You haven't faced the consequences yet. Little one teething" she asked almost like a grandmother. Her eyes brightened "I take pleasure in knowing how much you suffer from the screaming Chickadee."

Phoebe sucked her lip then took a deep breath "Did Cole scream? Did you find a way to stop him.'

"He screamed." Elisabeth said with a shudder "And I clearly did find a way as I didn't end up hitting his head into a wall to shut him up. Maybe I should have. I would have if I had known what a fool he would turn out to be" she added and the whole of her evil showed in her face.

Phoebe backed away in revulsion and Elisabeth's beauty turned demonic. But it turned into a throaty laugh as Phoebe stopped

"How did you stop him?" Phoebe asked. Knowing she had to

"And why would I tell you?" Elisabeth asked amused "then Chickadee I would have nothing you wanted to deal with.'

"But then if you helped me help my son your grandson, I may think about reversing the spite magic ..more favourably' Phoebe told her.

"Chickadee I do love you" said Elisabeth appreciatively. She flicked her fingers and a pen and paper appeared and she quickly wrote something.

Phoebe had some appreciation how much Elisabeth had suffered with Cole because she could remember the cure after all this time."

"This stops it" Phoebe said reading a recipe for a balm with a mixture of herbs used by both good and evil in very specific proportions.

"It eases it" Elisabeth informed Phoebe, her eyes narrowing slyly "You'll need to do something nice for your beloved mama in law before you get the total cure. You have another brat coming, if you think you can just get through one."

Phoebe sucked her breath.

"Aren't I beloved?" Elisabeth asked swallowing the last of her brandy.

"I'll probably have a moment or two of regret when I hear you got vanquished "Phoebe confessed as Elisabeth's eyes lit up appreciatively. "How do you reverse the spite spell." She asked

"You reverse what they do" Elisabeth told her. "You need to ask them what they did."

"They sing and hold hands and dance" said Phoebe "How .Oh shit "she said as Elisabeth laughed.

She turned and stalked away, stopping to look over her shoulder to see Elisabeth making once more effort to gain the attention o the various males in the bar. As they all ignored her for the sure offer they had, Elisabeth snorted, tossed her head so the honey blond hair fell forward provocatively and then shimmered in full view of a bar that paid her no attention


	40. Chapter 40

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of Witches**

**Chapter 39**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

Paige went up to her room leaving Cole to try and cope with a screaming and wailing Patsy. She peeked in at Melinda and Wyatt who still miraculously were asleep.

"You do something to their room" she demanded of Cole who had found walking up and down stairs seemed to sooth Patsy slightly.

"No" he said "I guess they can just block it. Lucky kids. Don't wake them" he ordered

"I can't block it "said Paige as Patsy wailed again with an ear shattering, heart rendering scream. She sucked her breath, was about to offer to take him, but Patsy in distress caught Daddy's shirt and hung on tight. Paige shrank away as the sound shattered her ear drums

"Get him downstairs "she ordered" before he does wake them" and covering her ears with her hands all but ran to her room.

Paige sat on her bed and aimlessly picked up a few magazines, only suddenly they no longer seemed to have the attraction. She then paced up and down thinking of what sort of trouble Mark was in, if an ogre was after him. Mark was a rebel always had been. She winced. Always would be and always as a whitelighter was a long time. If they allowed him to stay a whitelighter.

Paige thought of the man she had first fallen in love with and how much she had admired him for how he had stood up for those who needed help against bureaucrats, government policy and judgments of the worthiness of many clients all the time wearing an idiotic daffy duck tie.

She remembered with a wry smile how he had managed to manipulate and out manoeuvre the Powers That Be at all levels and still maintain his humour, irreverence and sense of perspective.

Only in those days Mark had only risked his job for pissing the Powers That Be beyond his use to them. Now he risked his existence. Paige from her experience with those Powers That Be of their magic world, was inclined to believe that they would rather get rid of a problem whitelighter earlier, than later when they could smile with benign self righteousness and suggest that Mark was not right for the job and everyone including Mark would be better off if he was allowed to return and reinvest in his humanity.

Only Paige doubted everyone would be better off, certainly the unemployed people of San Francisco would not have been better off if Mark had taken the slightest notice of rules that prevented him doing what he felt was necessary. Paige understood if everybody broke the rules chaos would have ensured, but sometimes some one had to do …good by doing it. And better it was some-one like Mark who knew how.

Paige conceded maybe it was better that most whitelighters were like that damned Caleb. Whitelighters who did what they were told and listened and quoted the party line, occasionally grimaced but did the Elders bidding.

However just maybe the self righteous belief in there own goodness was needed to be balanced by some-one like Mark holding them to account., testing their superiority, their belief in themselves.

Leo could not do it. It would have cost him his soul in the end if he had gone on trying. Paige sucked her lip. It took a very special person, whitelighter, to hold the system to account and yet make the parts that were needed, work.

Mark always said it was a matter of knowing the right rules to break. However the other whitelighters spoke of him as being a loose cannon. And she wondered seriously if this time he had got it wrong. The guardian Therold may be a pedantic fussy little lore master but he was one of the ogres, the guardians sent to keep the realms in balance. Mark had crossed a line in his area, when nearly all of the magic realm lived in fear of crossing an ogre. To say nothing of Cole saying he would protect Mark for the sheer pleasure of pissing off Therold. God knows where that would lead.

Paige glanced again at the pile of magazines picked one up, flicked though some of her favourite sports and real men pages, and was too concerned about Mark to find any pleasure in them. A huge, ear shattering wail came from downstairs followed by a whimper. With a sigh and a mutter about Phoebe's absence and an extra curse for the spites, Paige stuffed a towel under the door and taking a deep breath called loudly "Mark"

Nothing happened. Paige irritably supposed Mark knew there was no urgency and as he did not want to see her, was ignoring the call. She called again. No answer. She picked up one of her art coffee table books of atmospheric nudes and actually started to enjoy it, because if Mark chose to ignore her there were other things she could do.

Paige was interrupted by another ear shattering wail from downstairs. As poor little Patsy cried, Paige covered her ears and called Mark. She all but cried when he still ignored her, then she cursed Cole for not being able to help Patsy.

"Cole" she thought "Damn."

She finally remembered ole had put a magic block on her room so the Elders could not spy on her..

Paige went over to Phoebe's room and yelled Mark as loud as she could and winced as she could barely hear her own voice over the crying from downstairs. Still he did not answer and sniffing back tears she went to her own room and then jumped as Mark orbed in front of her

"What in the hell is that?" he asked mildly as a shriek followed by heart rendering screeching sobs

"Patsy teething" Paige explained awkwardly 3 inches away from him.

Mark winced as the decibels went up "Only advice I can give you on that one is to run" he said softly never taking his eyes from his face.

Without asking he reached back and opened her bedroom door noting the magazines tossed around the room. He carefully refrained from commenting "What can I do for you?" he asked in a whitelighter voice.

Paige swallowed "Mark" she said longingly.

"What can I do for you?" he asked softly.

"Make love to me like its never going to stop" she whispered putting her arms around his neck.

Mark took a huge deep breath. Then he ran his hand through his receding hair "I think I can do that " he said smiling as his eyes lit with anticipation.

"Good "she said and still with her arms locked around his neck explained "Therold was here. He and Cole had l world war 12, I think, mostly about you saving Glock."

"Who was for and who was against?" Mark asked his lips almost on hers.

"You're in big trouble" Paige whispered into his lips

"I've had worse trouble" he said coming up for air some minutes later.

"Have you?" she breathed

"No" he agreed.

Their concentration was broken by the screams and sobbing as the wails became ear shattering again.

'"How the hell can anything that small make that much noise?" Mark shook his head.

"You need to be around kids more" Paige told him and winced as the wail came again.

"Let's get out of here." Mark said orbing with her.

Later hidden away in the grey nothingness if the Rim, the space between the realms, where they may have stayed for ever or for a very short time, Paige, her clothes half put back on, leant back against a rock and with her arms clutched around her knees watched Mark get dressed.

He caught her watching him and suddenly shrugged awkward, embarrassed. "I'm not your dream man" he said a little rushed, then he turned to face her "But then I never was, was I?"

"You're my man" she said her voice wavering

He suddenly grinned. "This is here you're suppose to say I'm better than all those pictures."

"They're not real" she said "They're airbrushed. You're.."

He laughed. "Not airbrushed" he said.

"Mark "she said "Be serious. I'm worried ": she said "there is an ogre after you. A guardian. And even if Phoebe could charm Therold out of and she'd do it for me…."

"Phoebe would do it to prove she could do it" Mark said dragging his clothes on. He sat beside Paige, putting his arm around her.

"I'm frightened" Paige said "for you Mark. Even if Phoebe charmed Therold out of it, Elders are so scared of Ogres and Powers That Be, they won't be into second chances." she said"

"So am I pet" he said slowly. "I have a reason not to … want to piss them off. I knew there would be trouble when I healed Glock and I know what the answer will be…when I am too much trouble for them."

"You used to be too much trouble for the Powers That Be in employment" Paige said "And you never cared how much power they had, if you thought you were right."

He stared ahead, hen smiled softly "Pet back then you know I knew who I was and what I was and what the opposition was. I knew the system and I knew…" He shrugged "I was surer of who I was fighting. What I was fighting for. Surer of me."

Very slowly she touched his hand. "What about in the beginning, back then. Were you sure then?"

He laughed "No I remember "he said " the first time I really went after them, or they really went after me it was bluff, I played it hard, I manoeuvred." he grinned "when you're young you believe in your own invincibility and immortality" he smiled . "When you get older… wiser. You know you aren't and maybe that is why you consider ... things more."

Paige looked at him "Isn't it the young who die in battles" she said "the ones who are convinced of the invincibility and immorality?".

"Yes" Mark nodded "Otherwise they wouldn't fight. But fight long enough, see enough, and you know you the risks. When you fight. You stop being young."

"I think that is how you win the battles" Paige said "Knowing the risks and the cost, knowing what it is worth."

Mark thought about it and grinned "I know the risks" he said.

"You could have not fixed Glock" Paige said. "If you were worried about the risks."

Mark stood up and held out his hand to her. "I have to go" he said "and I could not have not fixed Glock. I was supposed to save beings who are hurt by fighting evil magic. I have no problem with that. I have a problem with deciding I only partly save some people because of the risks."

"It was funny Cole didn't feel it" Paige mused "and he chases justice. Therold chases lore."

"Am I supposed to know that?" Mark asked " I think the elders will be pissed off I pissed off any guardian, I'm not sure arguing I didn't piss off the supposedly dead Belthezor is a useful argument." he pulled her into his arms and kissing her hard "I'm not I'm not scared to go "he sighed "I am scared to lose you."

She kissed him back "Burvjara is a pretty good example why … people whitelighters .. .born rebels…are needed." she told him. "I saw what Caleb was saying to get Jade's kid and those other witches to war."

"I'm just a lowly newbie "Mark said.

"Did that stop you before as a mortal " she asked "from doing what is right?"'

"No "he agreed as he kissed her again and then orbed.

…………………………………………..

In the early hours of the morning, nearly dawn in fact, Phoebe stopped at the front door of the Manor carefully listening for signs of life as she put her keys on the hall table and slipped off Piper's coat.

"Just remember the fifth stair creaks" she told herself as she crept toward the stairs.

Phoebe decided no matter how she thought she had grown up, she was always going to be haunted by the Phoebe of the past, sneaking upstairs drunk, after a night 'out' with the boys, hoping Grams would not hear her come in and start lecturing her. Only this time it was not going to be Grams who started lecturing her, it was going to be pissed off demon/guardian. If he now even cared enough to be pissed off.

Phoebe had intended to come straight home after leaving her not so beloved mother in law. After all she had a baby son who would need her and she had to talk to her sisters, but, as she walked out of the hotel, she had been struck by a vague but terrifying premonition of something very bad about to happen and somehow or other she had ended sitting on the same beach that Piper and Glock and Cole had sat in recent days, trying to fathom what the premonition had meant. She had listened mostly to the waves and thought very hard about what she was going to do, and tried very hard not to think what she thought about herself for the way she had been behaving lately. And the only thing she decided for certain was that Cole was not going to know Elisabeth was around. If he thought Elisabeth was coming after his children and maybe his wife, if he cared enough about his wife, he would protect them. Because that was the one thing about which she really doubted he would resist the temptation to return to his demonic ways. And Matricide was an evil beyond evil, one from which there was no return.

She sniffed a little because not so much time ago she would have thought that the other thing that would tempt him to return to his demonic ways was protecting her. And this time he had not even come. And then she felt what she knew was irrationally anger at Cole, because if he had come she would not be feeling this terrible premonition of something bad about to happen.

As she crept up the stairs all seemed quiet and Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief and was flushed with a bitter anger that no-one was waiting for her, and then she sniffed back the tears.

………………………………………..

Cole had walked the floor with a sobbing and hysterical Patsy until the early hours. He had never had to deal with such soul distressing pain as Patsy cried and screamed his heart out, and nothing but nothing fixed it. Desperate phone calls to Marly had got a herbal mixture of sorts that rubbed on his gums had eased it, or maybe it was the fact that Patsy had punctured Cole's finger again and blood had got on his gums mixed with the salve.

Finally after hours and hours of crying, and a higher dose of children's paracetamol than was recommended and probably Cole's blood Patsy fell into an exhausted and miserable sleep whimpering and crying and sobbing, while Cole sat beside him for an hour.

All the time, he walked with Patsy, Cole had kept trying to keep a feel for Phoebe's aura and at least he knew she was still in the realm, and he definitely did not want to know what she was doing. He was worried about her, and frightened where her fantasies would take her. And managed to convince himself that like with John Cotton, Phoebe's basic belief in the reality of their life together would hit her before she did something, really stupid and the truth was he did not care, as long as he had her.

After watching Patsy for an hour, Cole, totally exhausted, frightened and by this stage coldly angry with Phoebe, for disappearing on both him and Patsy, finally thought he could risk going after her. He went into their bedroom to pick up his wallet, catching his reflection in the mirror, seeing a man whose eyes sunken into his face and next morning shadow that was forming a grey flecked beard, looked if not the 120 odd years he was, the next best thing to it.

"So much for love making everything and everyone happy" he thought and then remembered mostly he was happy. Just not when Phoebe acted more Phoebish than usual.

Just as he was about to shimmer, he was stopped by orbs.

He looked up to see Francesca, an expression on her face that could have been described as seriously peeved on anyone else.

"I have to go" he said.

"No you don't "she told him firmly.

"Phoebe" he said determined

"Can look after herself" Francesca interrupted. "Therold is about to come again."

"You just beat him here did you?" Cole asked smugly.

She smiled her crooked smile "Good wins over Evil. Just. Or in this case angels over demons" The smile left her face, "and I want you to behave."

"Why should I?" Cole demanded. "When he tries to seduce Phoebe in front of me."

"Because he won't "she said putting her hand through her hair, not even hiding her irritation. "and he wants to worship Phoebe not seduce her."

"She's my damn wife, and I'll do the worshipping" Cole said, then he shrugged "but what I really I want to do at the moment is wring her neck, maybe beat her black and blue."

Francesca only just gave him a very irritated school marm glare before as Therold shimmered in.

He had clearly heard what Cole said. And the expression on Therold's face was as close to demonic rage as a guardian could get without acting on it.

"Belthezor" he started to say.

Cole heard a pained whimper come from the boy's room. He went to the landing and saw that Patsy was still asleep but restless.

"Downstairs" he ordered and shimmered

"How could you an angel allow that…him to suggest such a thing about his beautiful… about such a wonderful… about Phoebe" Therold demanded in Francesca's face.

"Downstairs" Francesca said firmly and orbed.

Therold wordlessly followed them to the dining room. Once there before either Cole or Francesca could say anything, Therold ordered Cole back to Burvjara, telling him that the Brotherhood were resisting the Geztalt's push for power and had succeeded in keeping the Source's favour.

The Geztalt he explained cornered by the Brotherhood and needing to be seen to be stronger than their enemy, were about to invade Burvjara and Good were preparing to stand up and hold Burvjara against them. And the Brotherhood were in all likelihood preparing to fight there as well.

"Brotherhood are more likely to find a way to help Good defeat the Geztalt than openly battle them" Cole murmured. "It's not their role to wage war."

"It is your role to get in there and stop this" Therold ordered. "To go to Burvjara and put and end to all this, once and for all."

"Yeah sure, no worries "Cole drawled shifting his weight form one foot to another ready for action "It's not like I haven't been trying to do it the other times I was there".

Therold sucked his breath and they stood there eyeballing each other. Then they both jumped s if a bomb went off when the fifth step of the stairway creaked as Phoebe tried to sneak upstairs.

As Phoebe realised she was sprung, she stopped defiantly and glared down at Cole "Don't you even dare speak to me after what you did with Margaret." she said looking down at him over the landing

"Attack isn't always the safest from of defence Phoebe" Cole said his voice so quiet that Francesca frowned and Therold petulantly stuck his lower lip out. "Where were you?" Cole asked moving to the bottom of the steps "Going to tell me you've been off fighting demons" Cole asked sarcastically.

"I was with a… a… a.. friend …from work. I needed to… talk to some-one ..I " Phoebe muttered stalling, and only just stopping her hand covering her mouth by diverting it to push a hair strand behind her ear, classic signs of lying. Cole did not miss it.

Cole sniffed "Since when have you been friends with demons" he asked conversationally. "I can smell them on you" He added not so conversationally.

"Don't be ridiculous." Phoebe snapped thinking hard how she was going to get out of it.

"I know you" he said moving up the stairs slowly while she held her ground "You went tearing off to your fantasy friend" he said. "How far did you go with your fantasy this time?" he snarled "" what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?" Phoebe stalled still feeling in control because he was 5 steps below and she could look down on him.

"How far did your fantasy go?" Cole insisted taking a step up.

"It went as far as reality" Phoebe said deciding this was the moment for some honesty.

"Did you go to bed with him" Cole asked taking another step and eyeballing her "have sex?"

"Of course not " said Phoebe indignant.

"You stink of demon" Cole told her two steps away and looking down on her "Your friend was a demon?" he asked hi voice rasping.

"Its none of your business who I see" she brazened out.

"You damned liar "he said the cold anger in his voice deadly looming over her as she struggled to maintain her place in the face of his anger. "That's it isn't "he said "all the fantasies playing around with demons, that is what it is with me isn't it. You want to fuck around with evil, get the thrills and that's what you've been doing going tonight. You know I can forgive you anything" he sneered "Can you forgive me anything" he hissed through his breath as his hand came toward her.

Phoebe flung her head back, thrusting Pookie forward..

"Did you go to bed or have sex with demon George?" he asked.

"I did not have sex with him" Phoebe said. "He's a shit."

"So that's a reality" Cole murmured.

"He isn't you" Phoebe insisted.

Cole snorted "And it you got out of there as soon as reality hit. About 6 hours ago."

Phoebe caught between explaining how she vanquished George and why she had not come straight home, sucked her lip.

"So no one wants a fantasy to be real" Cole snorted when she did not answer "Friend Therold here he doesn't want to sleep with you; he just wants to worship you." He attacked.

"Stop acting like an arsehole Cole" Phoebe said feeling on much safe ground arguing about Therold than George.

"Then tell me what happened " he insisted in ager and frustration, standing over her right in her space."

Phoebe swallowed, thought of Elisabeth and how little it would take to push Cole over the edge in this mood…and the consequences. "Nothing else happened. I went to the beach" Phoebe insisted not looking at him then burst into tears.

"Crocodile tears" Cole said scornful, the expression on his face was not pretty "I can smell the demon on you."

Therold raised his hand as if he wanted to smite Cole. "She needs protection" he declared his face and bald head a bright angry crimson.

"She does not" Francesca told him firmly. Francesca put her hand out to Therold who looked like he was about to burst with fear and anger. Therold flung it off and moved forward to the stairs looking up into Cole's angry face and Phoebe's white one.

"Are you really going top try and convince me you weren't in bed with a demon" Cole hissed catching her arm. "I can feel your aura. I can smell it on you."

Phoebe tried to wrench away frightened what he might feel. Cole stepped up and caught her by both arms, stopping just short of shaking her.

"I could wring your bloody neck" he said passionately, angrily. "I could choke you with one hand and enjoy watching you scream. 'That all it is isn't it".

Phoebe, big brown eyes wide, recognising the passion, knew she had dodged the bullet. She looked into his face expectantly. Cole about to lower his mouth onto hers, stopping an inch from her mouth as a squeal like an angry pig came from Therold.

''Keep your cursed hands off her" snorted Therold

"Why so you can jump in and fuck her?" Cole asked, the moment broken and his voice getting nasty again. "Even if you can fuck a women. You couldn't satisfy her. Trust me" he said

"Cole" said Phoebe and Francesca.

"You are not worthy of her" Therold snarled "you have this beautiful good, virtuous…"

And Cole snorted so loud Phoebe felt his breath blast her face.

"Woman, witch" said Therold "and all you can do is talk about fucking. Don't you understand she needs to be protected. When evil stalks her, she needs to be loved and forgiven and … cherished."

"Yeah well I tried that" snarled Cole "look where it gt me. My wife coming home stinking of demon".

Phoebe moaned, inwardly cursing Therold for breaking the moment when she had Cole under control.

"Care to tell me where you've been" Cole breathed into her face going full circle with the argument.

"None of your damn business" Phoebe said carefully "Its all right "she told a seething Therold with a reassuring smile.' "he won't hurt me…never could, never has"."

"She needs to be cherished" snarled Therold moving up the stairs totally ignoring what Phoebe said, "she need to be loved. She needs to be guarded.

"Does she "said Cole catching Phoebe's hair and just topping short of twisting it tight. He had his other hand on her shoulder and it tightened as she looked up into his eyes and he caught his breath at the expression in her eyes.

"Where were you?" he demanded his voice faltering slightly.

"It's none of your business" she said calmly meeting his eyes as his hand deepened on her shoulder and his breath came in short sharp takes. She caught her breath slightly and then leaned back to look into his eyes which caused his hand on her hair to tighten and she yelped while he looked at her with a satisfied smile.

"Get pissed all you like": she whispered sure of what was happening. "Where I was and what I was doing is my business. Think what you like "she declared. "You trust me or not."

Held captive by his hand on her hair and arm, Phoebe held her ground, wincing slightly as he tightened his grip on his hair. Close to Cole's face she could see a smile forming on his mouth, as his hand came up with a movement that she knew from experience was to catch her chin.

"Don't you hit her" roared Therold and shimmered trying to put himself between Cole and Phoebe, and managed to catch Cole's arm.

"Its okay" said Phoebe turning her head and really pulled her hair tight . Cole released his grip a little as she yelped. But Therold just hearing her yelp and looking at Cole's angry face put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder with a delicacy and protectiveness that somewhere else would have amused Cole.

"You shall not hurt her "declared Therold his voice reaching a loud shrill shriek. .

"He won't "Phoebe started to say.

"Get your bloody hand off my wife" snarled Cole, pulling his arm free from Therold and leaving it in the air.

"You shall not harm her" said Therold his voice hitting a high falsetto and trembling with emotion. As Cole still holding Phoebe's hair turned toward Therold, Therold put his hand out and caught Phoebe's shoulder. With a satisfied sneer in Cole's face, Therold shimmered taking a very surprised and shrieking Phoebe as her hair was ripped out of Cole's hand, with him.

A furious Cole was left almost empty handed, except for a few strands of hair from where he had been clutching Phoebe.

"He took her" Cole said shocked.

"Clearly" said Francesca shaking her head. "Couldn't one of you for once not behave like a demon?" she asked her crooked face contorting with annoyance.

Cole went bright red, his face narrowed "He took her" he breathed in disbelief

"Yes" said Francesca "I saw it.'"

"He took her. That thieving bastard stole my wife" Cole snarled.

"Borrowed "said Francesca. "Phoebe will get him to bring her back" she started to reassure Cole.

"He took her" Cole roared. "Fucking bastard I'll kill them both. I kill him before I let anything…."'

Cole looked around angrily and before Francesca could say anything said again very quietly "I will kill him, I will destroy him."

Then he shimmered.

"Oh good god" said Francesca and orbed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of Witches**

**Chapter 41**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

Therold came out of the shimmer in his cottage, clutching a startled and upset Phoebe. She stood there gasping a little while Therold, his face and bald pate red as a beetroot breathed deeply as his eyes were flashed dark deep almost black. Not so far from the demon.

He twitched his hands and Phoebe stood apprehensively watching him big brown eyes nervous, afraid as her dragged his breath.

"I will not let him hurt you" Therold told her his voice squeaking with anger and emotion.

'"Cole won't hurt me" Phoebe said gently "He never could, never would. That was just...passion" she explained with a small smile.

"You know little of the great magic and the depth of demon emotion" Therold said his voice still high but softening a little for her."

"I know more than I should" she told him, more firmly "I was the queen of evil. I am not as innocent as you think."

"You are sweet my dear" Therold said patting her arm" You saw a little evil" Therold told her "My friend Proctor watched and knew what you saw. You saw nothing of the true nature of it."

"I was the queen" Phoebe insisted getting more than a little oncerned..

"A protected one " Therold soothed "and I will not let him harm you."

"He will not harm me" she said again. She put her hand out to him "Therold" she said "friend Therold "she said, smiling at him as kindly as she could "You need to take me back. I thank you for your kindness and your protection but better you take me back before Cole comes to get me. Better for you, better for me, better for the realm. Better for Cole" she said.

Therold patted her hand again "My dear "he said and Phoebe just managed to keep a wince inside. "You know little of evil and demons" he told her the emotion barely constrained in his voice. "Violence is a way of life, it is proof of who we are, it is proof of what we can. If we can hurt something, it proves them weaker…and us…demons stronger" he said "Females do not fare well at demon hands. Belthezor will hurt you because he can, because he must. "

"No" she started to say, trying very hard to keep her desire to scream at him under control.'

"These, these warriors" snorted Therold, flashing demonic anger as he thought if them. "I know them... I know how they behave, I know their ..need to fight to destroy. To prove their power by sword and by ... violence. So proud of themselves," he sneered "so proud to be warriors as if the power to smite to destroy .., to swing a sword took any wisdom." He snorted again and started to stalk the room building into a long rant "So superior, knocking those of us… those they perceived weak out of their way, using our… lore masters wisdom , taking power from , those who seek the wisdom, holding us.. them in contempt, sneering destroying.."

"Therold "said Phoebe carefully, as clearly and calmly as she could "You need to take me back. Cole won't hurt me but he... when he is in a temper a demonic rage, he may not feel the same way about you. You need to take me back before this gets out of hand."

"I can fight one such as him. I can fight …defend against the warriors" Therold informed her, his eyes flashing demonic black "I have spent years learning the secret of magic and lore, like all priest and I know how to defeat warriors, and my dear, I know how to protect you."

"Ï will get you some tea." He said

"Therold "she said determined "I don't need protection. I don't need you to protect me from Cole. She caught his arm "I am grateful Therold. I truly am that you that you should care But" she said "I am not .. I should not be ...an object of ...contention between you and Cole, between two guardians."

"You are sweet my dear" he said slowly, putting his hand on hers, his voice squeaking with emotion "and it does you proud but you must understand. You are an innocent."

"Barely" she said getting desperate "Therold that any creature of your magic could feel so much a need to me. I …"

"You do not have the wisdom and the understanding I do of the evil of these creatures" Therold reassured her patting her hand. "I will get you a nice cup of tea" he said "a special one."

"Cole is not evil" Phoebe said really desperate now. She had an inspiration. "Take me to Arturo "she suggested smiling sweetly at him, and hoping that did the trick. If you cannot take me back. Take me to Arturo."

Therold to Phoebe's frustration shook his head, a forced benign smile around his mouth. "So Brother Arturo can lecture me about the joys and emotions of true love as if I didn't know the danger." Therold told her a touch resentfully "I read Lore" squeaked Therold "Do you know the most dangerous being to any female is supposedly her true love?. Do you know that most romantic legends and myth based on real tragedies mostly inflicted by males on females, then romanticised to.. justify it.. Do you know where Shakespeare found the basis for most of his tragedies? They were found in the lore of evil. If you knew the true story of what Othello did to Desdemona you would never sleep easy again."

Phoebe wondered if Therold was going to wag his finger at her.

"No" Therold shook his head "Take you to Arturo to hear such evil dismissed. You are sweet my dear but you know nothing of the emotion of evil. You need to be protected from it. I'll get you a very special cup of tea" he added.

"I do know" Phoebe all but sobbed, biting back the desire to tell him what to do with his tea. "Therold I will not be the cause of war between two great guardians." She forced a soft smile hoping the flattery would work.

Therold went red and smiled at her benignly, this time genuine.

Phoebe tried again, biting back her impatience. "I love Cole. I did not get him this far to become the cause of destruction and war between two great creatures. Please "she pleaded grabbing his arm "Cole won't hurt me."

Therold caught her hand "You are beautiful my dear but you are good." He insisted again with a bloody minded determination to humour her that was sending Phoebe near to doing something dire to make him listen, if she could think of anything dire enough.

Therold unaware of her frustration shook his head sadly "The original Desdemona was much like you. She said such things about Othello" he told Phoebe. "She was mistaken" he added. "A lover who believes himself wronged is the most dangerous vengeful, evil creature in the realms. A creature seeking cold vicious revenge. I know" said Therold "I read lore".

Phoebe sucked back a sob of genuine fear and frustration "Cole really ought to be here by now" she said. "Ï thought he was so angry he would follow straight away" she added with a regretful whimper.

"If history tells me anything, it tells me he is already hatching a colder, more deliberate revenge" Therold told her. "I will get you a nice cup of tea."

"Cole wouldn't" she started to say then she half screamed at the sound of a shimmer.

Therold picked up the athame holding it as if he knew how to use it and Phoebe flung her self in front of him, trying to clutch his arm and shield him at the same time.

Therold as gently as he could threw her away and she flung herself back in front of Therold.

"Cole don't" she started to beg.

"Very brave Mistress Belthezor" said the guardian watcher Proctor, as his thin dark figure appeared "but I have no sense of danger from my brother. No need to protect me." He said the smile on his face so satanic that Phoebe shuddered "I have observed your house guest comment on the worst of you. Mistress. Had he been here he would have seen the best of you."

"Why are you here?" she whispered, barely noticing the compliment.

"I observed the …drama unfold and thought I should see it closer" said Proctor his voice dry "I thought I should see it from a point so close to my friend Therold that Brother Belthezor could not approach. I have been close for some minutes" he added.

"So Cole cannot… come" whispered Phoebe.

"No "said Proctor "three guardians cannot be together. The storm in the spirit winds is …. far to….unbalanced." Proctor added.

"Oh "said Phoebe annoyed at herself for being so relieved that Cole absence was not...maybe from lack of trying.

"Just so "murmered Proctor to her and she flushed.

"This is not your business Friend Proctor" squeaked out Therold. "Do not interfere, and do not tell me there is anything here for you to watch."

"You are right as you so often are, brother" said Proctor a sly smile around his lips "but I will stay anyway."

"I know why you have come" Therold rattled "To please your ,.. to sooth her.. for your.. you interfere with my business in a.. because of he.." Therold took a deep breath his face almost purple. "You come to ingratiate yourself with…"

"Say no more friend" said Proctor demonic danger in his voice, "You know lore Brother But do not mistake it for life. "

Therold stopped speaking, to Phoebe's relief, some-one finally able to make him listen. He swallowed "Brother I .I would not speak of…"

Phoebe watched him curiously, knowing some things she should not know because of the magic eclipse.

"Francesca "she breathed as orbs sounded. "Thank god"

"Francesca is an angel not a deity:" said Proctor his voice dry.

"Proctor "Francesca said and there was some relief in her voice to see him there, which he noticed. A small non demonic smile appeared around his mouth.

"Such a pleasure to see you" Proctor drawled then carefully removed a large grey Persian cat from a blue velvet chair. The cat thought about hissing but observing its quarry reconsidered, stalking off with an expression of disgust on its face. Disregarding the hair his black clothes Proctor sat on the chair leaning back with a satanic smile playing around his lips. "You took your time coming" he said.

"I stayed to talk sense into Cole" Francesca told him opting to sit on the edge of Therold's desk. Four books fell on the floor as she sat, and Francesca glared at the untidy desk, disapproval all over her face.

"And Belthezor listened " drawled Proctor.

"You know perfectly well the spirit winds have been swirling as he tried to break in between you and Therold Proctor," Francesca told him.

Phoebe gasped "He did came after me."

And she could not hide a small smile of relief and a gleam of satisfaction in her eye.

"Just so Mistress Belthezor" drawled Proctor. "Belthezor has a powerful magic. It was necessary I come into the cottage to … stay close enough." he explained.

Therold put himself protectively between Phoebe and Francesca and Proctor.

"You are not going to fight Cole for his wife" Francesca told Therold school marm and Angel in place. "I do not need Durand here to tell you how wrong that would be."

"Do not talk as if I am not able to make my own judgement, when you are her to protect…him" snarled Therold. "Do not try and tell me Phoebe was not in danger" He glowered

"You should not have taken her Therold" Francesca said quietly.

"I fear this one is no more willing to listen than Belthezor was" Proctor observed.

Francesca nodded then frowned "Cole would not hurt Phoebe, Therold should not have taken her" Francesca said.

"There I disagree" said Proctor slowly.

Francesca half turned on him. '"Do not tell me, this is anything other than Therold and Cole choosing to prove their strength and Therold gaining some advantage stealing Cole's prize."

"Francesca." exclaimed Phoebe.

"You know men dear" said Francesca and Proctor smiled, his mouth not quite a sneer.

"It is exactly that" said Proctor "as I observed. And for the moment Friend Therold "and he nodded to Therold "has thwarted the mighty Belthezor." Phoebe noticed how much Proctor enjoyed the thought while Francesca smacked he lips in irritation ."But I observed much of the events of this night" and he looked at Phoebe.

'"Oh "said Phoebe softly.

"Just so Mistress Belthezor" said Proctor "and I know well that the affairs of witches are not the affairs of guardians" and his smile was so satanic Phoebe had to bite her hand to resist pushing Therold out of the way to slap Proctor. Proctor noticed this and the smile deepened.

"Are you accusing?" Therold started to puff up. "this innocent.. this.."

"Therold "said Francesca sighing.

"I do not accuse "Proctor said "Mistress Belthezor knows her business but demons thwarted can … search for a victim to release their … rage. No matter the cost. Belthezor will not hurt his wife. This I have observed. Mistress Belthezor can you guarantee he would not harm any….thing else, no matter the cost."

"I have no fear of Belthezor" squeaked Therold. "I have my own powers."

"There are other victims" Proctor said not taking his eyes off Phoebe

Phoebe met Proctor's dark stare, chin in the air. "No "she said "I was not going to tell him of ... witches business from tonight. I made up my mind no matter what." Phoebe hung her head. "I care to much for him to do it "she said tears falling down her face when Proctor bowed to her.

"You are a heroine Mistress Belthezor" he said "But perhaps my brother Therold is right that you should be …protected until Friend Belthezor is more willing to accept this. More willing to understand the affairs of witches are not his business."

Phoebe swallowing hard nodded.

"What does that mean?" demanded Therold as Francesca narrowed her eyes.

"I believe the Geztalt are looking for a new honoured one" Proctor said dismissively. "I observed the…. decease and I take Mistress Belthezor's point, there are worse things than Friend Belthezor's irritation with her fantasies and it would be better if she is protected until he accepts and forgives any suppositions he makes or better yet trusts her."

"Fantasies" blustered Therold "You cannot say.. you cannot… insinuate this innocent..

"I say nothing" said Proctor firmly "but Mistress Belthezor needs to stay away from her beloved until he can be convinced to be… reasonable and or …trust."

Phoebe's head came up.

Francesca looked at Phoebe and Proctor "I see" she said.

"So" said Proctor "provided Brother Therold can understand that he undoes what the fates have called him to do by….. seeking Belthezor out, "

Therold glowered at Proctor who remained unperturbed except for a slight movement around his lips.

"Belthezor cannot come here whilst two guardians are here." Proctor finished. "and a tragedy may be averted."

"Thank god" said Francesca

"I am not god either "said Procter and the smile became satanic as Francesca narrowed her eyes.

"Cole didn't come after me" Phoebe, deciding to feel sorry for herself now the choice was taken from here, told them "..before. So he probably won't try to hard." and she sniffed.

The sniff earned her Francesca's most severe school marm glare. "Patsy started to teeth" Francesca said in a no nonsense voice.

"I have to go back.. now " Phoebe said standing up.

"No" said Proctor and Therold.

"My baby needs me" Phoebe hissed spinning on them.

"Sit down Phoebe " Francesca told Phoebe in a voice that even Phoebe was not going to challenge. "You baby has a father "Francesca said "who would be well occupied caring for him."

Phoebe swallowed and then with as much dignity as she could muster, removed a black cat from one of the chairs next to Francesca and sat down watched closely by Therold and Proctor.

"Perhaps you could make some tea Therold" Francesca suggested, daring him to argue.

After a few seconds huffing and sucking his breath, Therold turned on his heel into his kitchen.

Phoebe sat for a few minutes, patting the cat, her eyes darting from Proctor to Francesca. Finally she asked very sweetly "Francesca do you think you could check on Patsy for me "she whispered.

Francesca sucked her lips.

"And tell my sisters where I am and what happened" Phoebe added.

"Certainly dear. Anything else you need. "Francesca asked in a tone so dry Phoebe actually hesitated.

Then she whispered "Francesca if I have to stay here." She looked at Proctor and glanced at the kitchen door "I'm not wearing any underwear" she confided

"Oh my god "said Francesca. She looked at Phoebe severely "Even without a gift of the future I know this legend they will write about you will not include how you used your gifts to make the lives of those round you easier and more peaceful".

She orbed while Proctor lounged back in his chair, a smile on his face.

Phoebe turned her back, longing for a potion that would vanquish that demonic smirk.

………………………………………………

Piper and Leo had only got back from an extremely awkward night with Victor and Margaret as Cole had got Patsy to sleep. A long walk in high heels had given Margaret sometime to face the reality that she had overplayed her hand. She was confused enough about where she had ended up, at the bottom of the very high hill where she and Victor had a fashionable house at the top, to have serious doubts about what she had drank to give her the courage to confront Cole.

Margaret arriving just after Piper and Victor and Leo returned, was not confused however about what she wanted to take from the marriage. Fortunately she was also very certain she did not want to spend another night in the house with him and took herself off to an extremely expensive hotel, that she assured Victor he was paying for. She seemed to have a confidence in her legal rights to acquire the property of the marriage without being in possession that Leo found misplaced.

"Doesn't she understand Cole never gives damn about the legal rights when he goes after these cases in court" Leo asked as Piper shushed him.

Victor had talked for a few hours before he finally assured Leo and Piper he preferred to be on his own. They orbed back home. Leo decided he needed a few hours away time from the family headed for the British Library, while an exhausted Piper fell sleep within minutes of checking on the children.

So Piper was less than happy when a furious Cole, already thoroughly dishevelled from one assault through the spirit winds woke her to order her to look after the children because Therold had stolen Phoebe and he was going to get her. Then he shimmered before she had her eyes more than half open. She staggered out of bed and checked the children and then staggered into her sisters' rooms to discover both were absent.

"Not good" she said out loud "really not good"."

Glock heard her moving and came out of his room to say that he had heard a huge argument and then he could say no more because Patsy work up and immediately started screaming and Marly's salve from the previous night seemed to have no affect. Piper was left with no choice but to walk the floor with him, and trying very hard not to let him feel her totally frustrated anger with her absent family.

Unfortunately Patsy also woke up Melinda and Wyatt, who joined in the screaming because he needed changing. Piper dumped a wailing Patsy on Glock and was just trying to find clothes for Melinda, who was already making muttering noises about chocolate, when Leo, turned up.

Leo had discovered a document he had found in the British library that was 1 16th century copy of a 14th century copy of a 9th century manuscript from a monastery that may have been visited by an obscure bishop who Leo suspected was a male witch charged with recording early magic in the dark ages.

He excitedly started to tell Piper and was cut off abruptly.

"Shut up about the god damned history" Piper roared at him "Therold abducted Phoebe and Cole has gone to get her , and I am guessing , just guessing, mind you a war is about to break out, like nothing before, so look after your daughter and keep her away from chocolate." she ordered.

Leo sucked his lip as if restraining himself Glock looked at him and his trunk twitched.

"Ï once read that the natural state of beings is war" Leo told Glock because clearly Piper was not going to listen "and sometimes when I come home... I am wondering if there is some truth to it"

Glock nodded but that was all he could do before Piper appeared again to order Leo to look after his children.

Then she stopped "Leo what happened last night?' she asked "anything from Durand. I mean.".." she trailed off. "The spirit winds?"

Leo shook his head but before he could say anything more, a ranting demonically angry Cole appeared. He had spent some time trying to pressure his way through the a raging storm in spirit winds to get to where Phoebe was, only to be turned back by huge gusts that nearly ripped him apart. Cole arrived back in a swirling shimmer mist, ranting furiously that Therold had stolen Phoebe.

"Why?" asked Leo dumbly.

Piper tried reassuring him Phoebe would be safe with Therold which was a huge mistake because it set Cole off an a rant about Therold.

"God damn seers and priests" Cole roared , pacing up and down like a madman. "'you know who caused all the problems when I was the source, yeah the damned sages. Heads in books, always coming up with some cursed lore that means nothing can be done. Smart mouths pretending to be oh so humble bit laughing, getting their fun spiting demons, who at least had the guts to pick up a sword. When the vanquish spells are out, do you ever see a sage. To damned busy hiding" Cole' snorted "always thought they were so smarter, so better, so more.." and his whole face turned into a sneer "demonic than those who just fight for it" he ranted.

Glock shook his head as if he was going to say something and changed his mind Leo and Piper exchanging glances, and then sighed in relief when Francesca arrived to tell Cole precisely what he thought of his behaviour. Francesca's; lips became more pursed as Cole twice in anger shimmered away, then came back battered and his hair on end, then shimmered away again.

"He'll kill Therold' Piper whispered.

"He cannot get near Therold" Francesca answered crossing her arms with some satisfaction. "So all he is achieving is battering himself into a train wreck.

Piper, as she tried to sooth Patsy, who was now whimpering pathetically asked "Why did Therold steal Phoebe?" just as Paige orbed back to the manor looking as if she had pulled her clothes on, what was left of her makeup smeared and her hair had a comb dragged through it look.

"Therold stole Phoebe?" screeched Paige "OMG '

"Why" said Leo. "I mean why did he steal her?

"Cole was pissed about George?" asked Paige "OMG. Did Therold take her because Cole was pissed?"

'"George?'" said Francesca.

"Phoebe's fantasy of the day "Gorgeous George' "explained Paige '"OMG I warned her."

"Then George must be…" Francesca mused

"George must be who? asked Leo innocently

"I refuse to be sucked into this sort of conversation." Francesca said shaking her head.

"Why?" said Leo unwisely and earned himself a chilling school marm glance for his trouble.

"We need to see Phoebe" Piper said determined ready to fight even Francesca. "Even if it means getting on a plane."

'"Excellent idea" Francesca told her '"You can orb. Only guardians cannot get through'" she said "Phoebe is at Therold's. She needs you to take her some underwear. She isn't wearing any.'"

"Kay" said Piper calmly, because this was one more piece of information than she was able to absorb.

"She was wearing pyjamas when she left last night "said Paige. "So it makes sense.

"Therold stole Phoebe when she wasn't wearing any underwear" roared Cole shimmering in. "the bastard. The thieving…

'"Shut up Cole" interrupted Francesca. She took a deep and annoyed breath while Glock and Leo caught theirs. "I have heard enough" She said crossing her arms. Look after your son, forget about your wife, and keep your mouth shut." She ordered him.

Patsy who had been mesmerised enough by the emotions around him to be quiet burst into tears about 3 seconds before Wyatt burst into his loudest WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

"Look after your son" Piper told Cole awhile he stood there opening and shutting his mouth. She thrust Patsy into his arms. "You too" she said to Leo. "Wyatt."

Cole started to say no but Patsy settled a little as soon as he touched him.

"I guess he needs something demonic" Leo said picking up Wyatt while Cole ground his teeth but caught with his son's need, started to rock him.

"Í will break my fast' said Glock "and Melinda's if it will help"

"Choc'late Unca Glock" said Melinda who felty she had been ignored long enough.

"Muesli" yelled Piper a fraction of a section before Leo said it.

Piper caught Paige's arm and started to drag her upstairs

"George" Paige kept saying. "She wouldn't have.. I mean reality…she would have stopped."

"Í know" said Piper. "Get Phoebe some underwear while I get dressed."

"Phoebe was wearing pyjamas under the coat when she left.'' Paige called out to Piper as she dug her way through Phoebe's underwear drawer. "I feel sorry for Therold.'"

"Why? " said Piper .

"Can you imagine being stuck with Phoebe in a tizz because she hasn't got any underwear." She laughed "I bet that kills the Madonna image."

Downstairs Patsy's angry father while comforting his son decided that it was Phoebe's absence that was setting Patsy off and Phoebe's absence was because of Therold. So suddenly Patsy's teething problems became Therold's fault.

"See what that bastard has done' Cole ranted at Francesca stolen … my wife. Caused my son to be in agony. Damned bastard would do that to a helpless child."

Francesca to throw her arms in irritation and exclaim "Shut up Cole" she said.

And she orbed leaving a furious Cole to glower at the space where she ha been.

Cole turned on Leo.

"Shut up Cole" said Leo definitely pissed "Unless you want to hear some… sage words about the way you are behaving.. from a sage" he added to make his point.

"He took her Leo" Cole said his voice cracking.

Leo shrugged with very little sympathy. "Well I've shared space with Phoebe in a mood " said Leo with a shudder "Just make sure Therold lives to regret it. And look after your son" he added as Pasty started to sob again.

Cole swallowed and with an effort turned his attention to Patsy.


	42. Chapter 42

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of Witches**

**Chapter 42**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

Piper and Paige orbed into Therold's hideaway. Neither had visited Cotswold cottage in his hidden magic nook in the supposedly most haunted village in England before. Both apprehensively glanced around at the cluttered room, with most furniture piled high with books and manuscripts and newspapers, three computers on different tables and all but two of the assorted chairs that were squashed into the room occupied by what Paige at a quick glance counted as nine cats.

Proctor his long dark form overwhelming the room, lounged more or less at his ease in one of the larger chairs. He also had a tea tray beside him and an empty cup while an enormous tabby cat sitting on the back of the chair glaring at him. Proctor the watcher pretended not to see it ,seemingly occupied in a very old leather bound tome.

Phoebe sat at the window seat, her legs curled under her, Pookie hidden behind a dress that was more like a tent than a garment. She was staring out the window her chin resting on her hand, two large tabby cats on her knee, and an even larger black cat on the seat beside her. There was also a large teapot on beautifully laid out tray beside her and a half empty cup of tea resting on it

Both witches nervously glanced at Proctor, who slowly and deliberately stood up.

"Greetings Mistress Paige, "he said with a sardonic politeness that seemed to mock them. "Mistress Leo" he added with a bow then he smiled demonically "I will inform Brother Therold that he has guests." He said with another bow and sauntered toward the kitchen at the back of the house.

Phoebe jumped up and hugged her sisters.

After returning the hug, Piper sucked her breath hard "What in the hell happened Phoebe?" she demanded.'

"Cole is pretty pissed?" Phoebe asked swallowing a choking sound.

"Ranting" said Paige not mincing words.

"You know Phoebe" Piper said blunt "whatever you did running off with Therold was not the answer. It didn't help. Cole wouldn't hurt you "she said "and at the moment I would not trust him not to obliterate Therold if he gets half a chance."

"Me either "said Phoebe "so thank god for Proctor." She sat back on the window seat "'Therold will be in here in 3 seconds to ask you what tea you like' she told her sisters "ask him is advice and listen to him. It's the fastest way'" she assured her sisters '"Trust me" she said.

She barely had the words out when Therold shuffled in wearing slippers and an old baggy grey cardigan. He greeted Piper and Paige politely, and procedure to do his duty as a host, but sounded just a little strained to Phoebe.

Both Paige and Piper, apparently feeling the stories of Therold's tea ritual were exaggerated, tried to fob him off saying they liked black tea, but more powerful creatures than them had failed to turn Therold away from tea. When Therold was not looking at her, Phoebe rolled her eyes, as he proceeded to deliver a long and complicated homily on just the sort of tea that appealed to American witches, with certain powers. Piper and Paige were almost mesmerised as they finally agreed that Piper wanted a green tea grown in Zhejiang the Chinese province it was developed in, and Paige accepting an offer of Indian white tea which had a delicacy Therold assured her exactly matched her own.

"Oh'' said Paige.

Therold just a little strained shuffled off to his kitchen as all three sisters watched him go.

Paige shook her head." It's hard to believe he is the first man that has ever turned Cole into a jealous raving lunatic.'"

"First demon guardian" Piper corrected.

"So Cole is ranting?" Phoebe asked concerned. "Given up chasing errant wives."

"Ranting crazy 'said Paige grinning. "Not even remotely near giving up chasing errant wives."

"Jealous, nuts, off his head, threatening to kill Therold by mangling him into small pieces. Raging. Furious" Piper said.

"Oh" said Phoebe sucking her lip, pleased. "How is Patsy?" she asked nervously.

"Screaming the place down" Piper told Phoebe in voice intended to make her feel guilty. "Can't seem top help him. At least he is keeping Cole from trying to kill Therold. Won't settle with any one else."

"I should be there" Phoebe hung her head the guilt working "Patsy needs his mother. I should not leave Cole alone.:."

"He left you along last time" sad Paige. "You want to say its okay for you to have to deal with this alone and not him."

"Patsy needs me" Phoebe moaned "Can you take me.." she started to say and then swallowed as almost instantly Proctor appeared at the door and asked if she was well.

Phoebe nodded and the smile Proctor gave her made all three witches shudder as he turned to leave the room.

''What happened Phoebe?" demanded Piper in a no nonsense voice. "When you ran off to screw George." She put her hands on her hips and faced Phoebe.

Phoebe stood up and found Piper's coat. She pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket and handed it to her sisters.

"That's what happened "Phoebe said with a sniff. "It's supposed to be the answer to Patsy's teething problems'"

"Half those ingredients a total demonic" said Paige. "and you need demonic blood."

"I know" said Phoebe.

"You didn't sleep with George?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

"So what happened?" Piper pushed George didn't ra…" he voice tailed off.

"He tried" Phoebe conceded as her horrified sisters gasped.

"Phoebe, how could you be so stupid as to get yourself in that position" Piper asked, the shake in her voice giving way her concern.

'"How did you stop him?" Paige asked quietly.

"He was disintegrated by a pissed off demon." Phoebe nervously confessed, carefully watching her sisters' reaction

"A demon murdered him" Paige gaped.

Phoebe shook her head "No disintegrated him into a pile of black goo. Upper level demon" she said as her sisters stared "Power of Three was the only way I could have done it. George" she said. '"Turned out he was the Honoured One" she said "the Geztalt leader' she said as Paige and Piper just looked at her. "Sisters "she said.

"What is it with you and demons?" Piper demanded unceremoniously dumping a large black cat off a chair and pulling it up.

"I knew that weasel was a fraud" Paige said pacing up and down. She winced "so the Geztalt were targeting you?"

Phoebe nodded. "They sent the spites. I figure George was there to get a bit extra payoff on me. I never did anything extra special nasty to the Geztalt. Why target me."

"Getting in Tempus good books" suggested Paige "You know apart form Cole you ought to know any man you are attracted too, is either going to be stupid or evil. You're a demon magnet Phoebe" Paige told her

"I know" said Phoebe hanging her head. "I guess it was being born in magic nexus" she sniffed "he was the latest Honoured one" Phoebe explained again. She took a deep breath "A brotherhood demon blew him up."

'"What if Therold finds out they weer fighting in this realm?" Paige asked nervous.

"Well I'm not telling him and he doesn't know from the spirit winds so I'm guessing this one is witches' business'' Phoebe explained "That is why Proctor does not think Cole should know. Why he thinks I should stay away until… Cole calms down and understands about witches' business. I think Proctor is right." she added.

"You do know Cole will probably understand even that. A demon got vanquished and you were saved." Piper told Phoebe purposely ignoring the look of pure disgust as the black cat she had displaced eyed her off. "He may even be grateful to the demon

Paige sat on the window seat beside Phoebe and put her arm around her sister.

"Not this one'" Phoebe said "It was Elisabeth…Elisheeva… Cole's mother" she explained, and then turned to stare out the window.

"O.M.G "said Paige

'"Shit" said Piper. She stood up and ignored the cat glaring and then sat down "Why did the bitch do it?'" she asked suspiciously

"Cole mustn't know" Phoebe said, pushing back a sob "She wanted something" Phoebe told them.

"Murdering bitch" said Paige "god if she had kidnapped you"

"Cole would do more than rant. "said Phoebe. "Maybe" she said. "if he isn't fed up with me."

"Bugga Cole' said Piper "what did she offer. The bitch I mean what did she want?"

"Us to fix the spite attack" Phoebe told them "because spite attacks aren't good for the brotherhood, only their enemies. In exchange for well helping, well the secret to stopping Patsy hurting when he's teething. Elisabeth gave me that salve, " and she indicated the paper Paige was holding. "as down payment."

"Good "said Piper thinking of the night before. She took the paper from Paige. Then she frowned '"mm', Marly made something last night and when Cole put it on Patsy bit his finger and there was some blood.' it eased him a bit, only a bit."

Paige shook her head "It's disgusting" she said "and how to we get Cole's blood, the non acidic type. Without telling him where we got the recipe."

"He is probably so desperate by now he will just give it without asking why:" Piper said dryly.

Phoebe sniffed and muttered Patsy.

"Book of Shadows says reality is the only cure for spite plague" Paige said. "No magic cure. So what does the bitch expect us to do?" She asked.

Before her sisters could say what they thought of using demon help, Therold shuffled back with a beautifully laid out tray, laden with 3 small teapots. While the sisters exchanged glances he found a small table under another bench, and set the tea in front of them. In response to polite thank you, he then proceeded to explain the exact details of the drying and blending process that produce delicate flavours.

Paige and Piper both taking deep breathed, duly complimented him on the tea and noticeably flagged when as a good host he said he would make them a fresh pot each but without, Phoebe noticed, quite his usual enthusiasm.

"I'm drinking so much tea all I do here is pee" Phoebe whispered as he shuffled back to the kitchen.

"That's sad" said Piper "Where? she said standing up. I've had two kids" she said. The black cat immediately jumped back on her chair. She glared at it.

"Upstairs first door on the left" Phoebe old her "Therold leaves the seat up." She added and Piper pursed her lips.

"Therold's after Mark for pissing off the Elder's" Paige whispered glancing toward the door that Proctor went though. She sat down beside Phoebe "I want you to change Therold's mind" she said.

Phoebe nodded and took Paige's hand "If he'll listen to me" she said. She whispered "women should be protected and not listened too" she told her sister with a deep sigh.

Paige looked at her "You over spite attacks "she said

Phoebe nodded. "For the moment' she whispered '"stuck here with two demon guardians is reality enough for anyone."

"Me too reality is a bitch " Paige told her sadly. "Knowing elders could … murder Mark for saving some-one" She looked at Phoebe "That's as real as I can face. Reality is a real bitch" she added.

"Piper over Glock?" Phoebe asked.

"No "said Paige bluntly. "I don't think that is a fantasy. I think it's real."

She nodded her head toward the stairs as Piper came back shaking her head. "That bathroom is a man's bathroom" she said disapproving,

"I know 'said Phoebe raising her eyes "And they call it a toilet in England. A bathroom is where the bath is."

Piper gave Phoebe an exasperated glare and she sent another one the way of the black cat which had got back on the chair she had been sitting on.

"So" said Piper removing the cat from the seat and ignoring the glare of pure evil she got back "The deal with Elisheeva is she wants the spite plague stopped '

Phoebe nodded "Because people are to busy running after the fantasies to be seduced into evil. She wants it back to normal so evil can you know seduce mortals, instead of having to compete with people who just want to seduce people for sex."

"So we should fix the spites to help evil" Paige said frowning

"She told me how to get the spites" Phoebe explained "she told me how to spread the anti plague and how to resist. She said demons never are seduced by spite fantasies.

"Why?" said Paige.

"She said demons are immersed in the real realm. Know what they want. Know how to get it. Don't waste time fanaticising about things they can never have. They act. No fantasies'" Phoebe said " its all about sating their evil.

"And kill innocents to get what they can and kidnap pregnant witches to steal grandchildren " Piper reminded Phoebe.

'Particularly kill innocents" said Paige remembering how Mark met his demise.

"Why doesn't she just spread the anti plague herself?" Piper asked.

"She needs an infected witch to spread it, like it needs a witch to spread the spite plague. Doesn't work on demons". Phoebe explained. "Because they don't have fantasies

"So "said Paige "What the consequence of doing it?'

"Reality" Phoebe said. "Immediately.

"Paige and Piper exchanged glances.

"How do we set the anti plague about"? Piper asked

"First you have to catch a spite," Phoebe smiled apprehensively.

"Hmm "said Paige "Reality seems to be fixing us okay without reversing anything."

"You think what is happening to us is okay" Phoebe asked petulantly "I'm stuck here when my baby needs me, I'm stuck here with Cole wanting to kill Therold and Therold wanting to kill him"

"And of course it's all about Phoebe" said Piper sarcastically.

"I'm just saying" Phoebe started to explain.

"I know what you're saying" Piper interrupted "so what's in for your mamma in law.

"I'm guessing "said Phoebe "She's put her status, you know her place in the hierarchy on the line, that she can end this spite plague for the Brotherhood, which gives them one up against the Geztalt. I think… she needs some points at the moment. Get the feeling being Belthezor's mother is not scoring well on the demon status scale.'"

"So if we do something we help that bitch" Paige asked. "We help her and the brotherhood."

"And if we don't, we do help the Geztalt and their minions." said Phoebe "If you think about it we're just making it back to reality for most of us. Except, just guessing, that because of the fantasy overdoes the bad bits are going to be really bad. Maybe the odd good thing happen as well."

"Guessing or premonition?" asked Piper.

"Premonition "Phoebe admitted. "I mean if we let it go it will just take ten years but there are will be some good bits to. Last time like a war ended and Nixon going… but, you know seventies stuff, greed is good, some nasty diseases, quite a bit of social change."

"Ten years" said Paige. "The spite plague takes ten years to die out."

Phoebe nodded.

"I hate history'" said Piper passionately "So reality is going to mostly stink but maybe not completely. What's the short term … reality if we get rid of it.

"Some people are going to be pretty pissed about the way partners behaved and really hurt. Daddy'" Phoebe said.

"Archbishop thinks I'm a porn freak?" said Paige facing it.

"Some of the women at work and running around, .. after John Cotton and other fantasy guys went .. the distance" Phoebe said. "Marriages weren't that good and this has probably finished them."

"Some women are going to find they haven't got anything except fantasy. It isn't going to happen." Paige said "like Jean and father Jo at work."

"Maybe some will find it work" said Phoebe.

"So short term is a lot of bad personal stuff reality and long term is'" Piper said "What?'

"Big changes, some things good, but" said Paige "Some ..not so good.'

"Some pretty evil" said Phoebe.

"Premonition?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded "I think" she said.

"So" said Piper "If we go with what helps Patsy it's just a decision not personal gain or anything."

'"That would be what I want" said Patsy's mother with a sniff.

"But that bitch has already given you something…so what does she really want' Paige asked suspiciously.

"Cole, kids, power everything" said Phoebe without hesitation.

"What's stopping her just trying to take it?" asked Piper also suspiciously. "Why didn't she just take you?"

"Does quite trust that Cole won't find a way to get her" Phoebe said.

"Hell she know what he is ' Piper asked'.

"No" said Phoebe "But Í think she knows what he is capable of doing to get everything. Because he is her son she believes he would have to find a way to be powerful. He couldn't just give it up. She's his mother and in a way she's right "Cole can't ...mustn't kill her" Phoebe added

"Why "said Piper "One less demon in the realm. One less powerful demon who is a danger to out kids to us. And I can guarantee he would kill her right now."

'"Because to kill his mother would damn him" said Phoebe.

Paige and Piper exchanged glances.

"How do we reverse the spite attack?" Paige finally asked.

"Do what they did in reverse" Phoebe told them

'"They sang and danced "said Piper.

"Yes "said Phoebe. "We need to reverse the song and dance. Find a spite and get them to tell you the words and dance steps. Then sing and dance in reverse". Phoebe winced.

"Dance"said Paige sucking her breath.

Therold came back with another tray and Piper and Paige under Phoebe's determination managed to swallow most of the tea , while with an effort Therold who seemed to be feeling the strain of company as he glanced longingly a few times at his books and manuscripts, made polite small talk.

He finally took the tray away

"How come you're so damned careful of his feelings?" Paige demanded. "'You're never are that careful of Cole's."

"Í don't have to be" Phoebe sniffed "Cole never had any illusions about me." She sniffed again "Even in the beginning you know when I first suspected he was Belthezor before the first vanquish. He didn't really think I wouldn't try to throw the potion. Downright suspicious. He … understood me" Phoebe whispered. "Therold is ..sweet but he doesn't well… understand all of me. So I have to try to be.. kind' she said. "Í want my baby "she said putting her hand on Pookie 'I w ant to be with Cole"

Paige and Piper just looked at her.

"Cole wasn't encouraging Margaret" Paige told Phoebe "he was freaked by it

"I didn't think he was encouraging Margaret "she agreed. ''It just hurts like, like you wouldn't believe watching some-one you love, even … just to have other people.. and all those things she said. "Phoebe added.

Piper flushed "He wouldn't do anything about it no matter how much anyone… threw herself at him"' she told Phoebe.

"It still hurts" Phoebe told her sister "and then he didn't come after me."

"He couldn't because of Patsy" Paige assured her.

"Yeah I know "Phoebe said "But I was really pissed he didn't."

"We better go back and try and find a spite" Piper said making a huge effort not to say anything else.

"I'll come with you" Phoebe said determinedly standing up

"Better you stay here Mistress Belthezor" said Proctor suddenly appearing by the kitchen door, almost like a along black demonic shadow. All three witches winced and shuddered at the chilling tone of his voice.

Phoebe stopped. And sat down on the window seat.

Proctor smiled demonically.

"Probably better I stay here" Phoebe told her sisters.

"Good Idea" said Piper catching Paige's hand.

She and Paige politely thanked Therold for his hospitality again and Paige quickly orbed before he could offer them any more tea.

……………………………………….

When Piper and Paige arrived back a still ranting Cole was still holding a wailing and totally exhausted Patsy. Glock and Leo had apparently joined forces to avoid Cole and what they could of the noise and were in the downstairs bathroom replacing that plumbing too. They were watched by a sulky Melinda who kept muttering about chocolate while she crashed the unbreakable ball in the corner, and Wyatt amused himself doing not much of anything in the playpen.

Glock was showing a fascination with a swiss knife that Leo used to get under a small piece of tiling. He was pulling it apart and shaking his head at Leo's explanation of each of the tools, commenting that there was not much in Burvjara it could be used for.

"Hardly a weapon. I doubt you could kill an enemy with it" he said examining the knife.

"Not every sharp thing is for killing" Leo said a touch sanctimoniously. "Sometimes they are just tools."

"I thought Piper said you had been to war" Glock commented.

Before Piper could do anything more than pick up Wyatt, she and Paige were confronted by an angry Cole.

Cole immediately demanded to know what Phoebe was doing.

"Keeping away from you" Piper said her voice strained.

"Being kept away from you" Paige corrected. "By Proctor. Or at least he is keeping you away from Therold and she is staying with Therold."

Cole froze; "I would never hurt her, you know that" he insisted "I love her. I never could hurt her. No matter what she did. She knows that. I love her. So why the hell didn't she come home. "I want my wife" he said touch pathetically.

"Would you hurt Therold? " Paige asked sweetly.

"Do you know what I want to do to the whining bastard sage" Cole roared, "what we used to do to winging little lore gnomes in the old days. When their god damned sage …wisdom… lore failed." he smiled with grim satisfaction "it was slow" he said "Ripped apart, burnt , while they screamed. "The tension in his voice made patsy scream louder. "Why won't Proctor let Phoebe come home?"

''Gee fantasising about ripping Therold apart. Go figure why" said Piper sarcastically. She caught Paige's arm and dragged her upstairs. Followed by a still whining Melinda.

"Patsy needs rescuing from his damned father" Piper said as the noise followed them upstairs.

"So do we use that bitch's stuff to help Patsy" Paige asked wincing as the sobs echoed in the attic.

"That salve is evil"' said Piper shaking her head but not quite sure.

Paige trying to ignore the noise opened the Book of Shadows." It doesn't say anything about reversing the magic with spites. Doesn't say that turns fantasies into reality." she said.

"It only has good magic" Piper said. She came over and looked. "Maybe try magic plagues'" she suggested.

"I did that last week " Paige said and winced as the noise of Patsy's whimpering. "How long can he keep that up?" she demanded "poor little guy".

They also heard Cole cornering Leo and Glock to tell them what he thought of sages and their sneaking sleazy ways.

"How long can he keep that up?'' asked Piper in a strained voice. She tried to ignore the by flicking the pages of the Book of Shadows.

However not even shutting the door helped and when Wyatt started grumping in sympathy even though his big sister did her best to cuddle him, Paige looked at Piper. She held out the bit of paper Phoebe had given her.

"We keep getting to demonic magic isn't the same as evil." she said wincing at the sound "and it's evil to hear that poor little guy sobbing his heart out."

"It will be evil if his father finds out how we fixed him" Piper said. "Chances are he would do to Elisheeva what he wants to do to Therold. He needs a victim."

"Kids come first "said Paige "And we make sure he doesn't know."

"Good Idea" said Piper.

"I'll orb it over to Marly to see if we can do something about it." Paige said.

"So if we are listening to evil "Pipe swallowed. "I'll look up spite summoning spells" she said making a decision.

"Good idea" said Paige and orbed.

Paige was a long time coming back. Piper put Wyatt and Melinda to bed for an afternoon nap, while Cole, muttering and cursing to himself, stalked the floor with a wailing Patsy in his arms, his ranting abating as his son became worse. Leo and Glock were still working on plumbing.

"If it wasn't for Pasty do you think I would be here?" Cole demanded.

"Shut up" snarled Piper who was getting pushed to her limit. "You are the one who always says kids come first." And walked off ignored the snarling noise that came from Cole.

She went up to the attic and looked at the spells for spites and with determination wrote a summoning spell, until Paige finally orbed in holding a large bottle of murky queasy looking liquid.

"That's it" Piper asked looking at it dubiously. Piper sniffed at Paige and turned her nose up "You smell disgusting "she said

"It smells disgusting" said Paige. "Marly was puking when she made it. I left her burning every incense stick she had and wafting her place with fresh air potions after making it. She said is she was going to shower for an hour in lavender to get rid of the smell and burn her clothes

"I'll make it up to her" Piper sighed.

"Marly said if it helped she was only too happy, only she was puking as she said it" Paige said. Piper sniffed the potion again then grimaced, put it down and holding her hand to her mouth to stop throwing up

Patsy wailed loud long and heart breaking.

"Cole said being a good father is the only reason why he isn't going over to rip Therold's guts out regardless of spirit winds" Piper told Paige.

"Maybe we shouldn't use this on Patsy" Paige asked and sucked her breath at the pain in Patsy's next wail was made worse by a hoarseness in his throat that made her catch her breath in sympathy. "I can't stand it "said Paige "hearing that little guy in such pain". She shook her head, inspecting the bottle with a frown "Patsy should not suffer because his father is nuts.'"

Piper took the bottle from Paige "That stuff looks revolting" she said. She walked to the attic door. "You think maybe that demon bitch Elisheeva was lying to Phoebe and this stuff does something else."

Paige shook her head. "I thought about it" Paige said "You know I think if when Cole was a kid and he was wailing like that.. demons aren't noted for their sympathy or patience. She would find something. If it wasn't the right stuff. I think she would have given us something that looked... smelt less evil. Made it more likely we would use it. You know maybe because she knew we would be revolted by the real cure or Phoebe would….. she thinks we won't use it and Phoebe will call her again.":'

"You worry me when you think like a demon" Piper said as she went downstairs

Paige snorted. On the landing she stopped Piper. "How do we get Cole's blood" Paige asked.

"Easy" Piper said "Keep hold of this "she said giving Paige the potion bottle and went downstairs with Paige following, holding the bottle behind her.

They arrived downstairs to see Cole in the hallway still stalking with Patsy in his arms, alternately pleading with Patsy and telling him what he thought of Therold.

Piper walked up to Cole and said "I'll take him."

"Why?" demanded Cole "How are you going to help him. He's my son he's deserted by his mother."

Piper tapper her foot "He's not doing any better feeling all the emotional crap going on with you "she said as Patsy wailed again.

She held out her arms and Cole tried pulling Patsy away as Piper reached up Patsy half held his arms to auntie Piper for sympathy and glowering Cole reluctantly surrendered Patsy.

As Piper turned away she moved her hand and the glass from the front door blew up, five shards landing on Cole's arm and face, causing blood to spurt in any number of directions.

"Oops "she said "The strain of the noise must be affecting my powers." She smiled at Cole smugly.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to do kill me?" Cole screamed.

"Don't think I haven't thought of it " Piper snarled "Clean that up" she told Paige.

"Keep your hands to yourself" she ordered Cole before he could fix it with magic. He gave Piper a deadly look and walked away.

"Easy" said Paige swotting blood into the potion. She held up the vial which seemed to clot into a revolting mess.

She looked at Piper "Well sister?'"

"Let's do it' Piper said taking Patsy purposely into the kitchen.

It took both his aunts to get the vile smelling stuff into Patsy's mouth and around his inflamed and clearly painful gums. Piper tried freezing him but he fought his way out. He gagged spat and cried and tried to get his hand into his mouth, making such a racket that his father came running.

Piper without ceremony kicked Cole out of the kitchen as she picked up Patsy and walked with him, watched anxiously by Paige. They nervously waited while he sobbed and cried and then it seemed to get easier.

Ten minutes later Patsy had fallen into an exhausted sobbing sleep, on Piper's shoulder as she walked him around.

"Damn bitch of a grandmother" Paige said as she stroked Patsy's sleeping face. "you do realise we have now taken away his daddy's reason not to go hunt Therold and Phoebe."

"Kid's come first" said Piper.

She took Patsy up to his bed and carefully changed him, relief that he was sleeping . A few minutes after she put him in his cot he turned himself on his tummy and levitated, his favourite sleeping position. Always a good sign.

Piper stroked his head. "How the hell; you make it with parents and grandmother like you have I don't know" Piper said. "I think you're going to need me Patrick Victor "she told him leaning down to kiss him.

She jumped as Cole walked up behind her

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Second batch of Marly's potion" Piper told him, her head on the side. "Okay we figured it was your blood that was the secret ingredient" she said.

Cole opened his mouth to say something.

'"Look after you son" Piper ordered him and hastily retreated. She crashed into Leo suspiciously looking into Patsy's room.

"The blood was the secret ingredient" she said "Cole's blood."

"Marly made another potion." Paige explained quickly. "We need to look up that reality stuff" she told Piper and grabbed her arm before Leo could do anything more than give them a suspicious look.


	43. Chapter 43

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of Witches**

**Chapter 43**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

Phoebe had remained curled in the window seat since her sisters had left. Except for the numerous times the tea Therold kept bringing her meant she had to run to the bathroom and reminded her she was a pregnant woman. Proctor spent most of the time sitting relatively at ease in the chair appropriated from the cats. He appeared to be reading a large old leather bound book but Phoebe was very certain her was carefully watching her. Which was just as well because Phoebe was at the point where the only fantasy she could think of was being safely home with her husband and child. And if she had had the slightest chance of escaping she would.

Because the truth was Therold's incessant protection was sending Phoebe to the point where she was ready to call Cole and confess everything, confess anything to him, regardless of consequences. She was ready to confess all about his damned mother, all about George, all about potions t for helping Patsy and reversing spite dances and exactly where and how she got the information. She was even prepared to confess that she had caused Margaret to be besotted with Cole, if that got her out of the cottage.

Fortunately Therold was no where near as sensitive to Phoebe's moods as Cole or even Procter and had no idea his constant reassurances, tutting that she was sweet, and delicate, and by implication helpless, and his concern for her pregnant state , although he could not use the word pregnant, was nearly driving her to hysteria.

And she was certain Proctor knew it because every time Therold brought her something, reassured her that he would never allow her to be harmed or made a supreme effort not to curse Cole in front of her for fear of unbalancing her "delicate condition" Phoebe was sure she caught a satanic sneer around Proctor's mouth. She was therefore also starting to strongly empathise with Francesca annoyance with Guardians in general and Proctor in particular.

When orbs sounded in the cottage, Phoebe looked up hoping it was Francesca coming to report she had talked some sense into Cole, then caught her breath in surprise as Mark, his expression far form happy, appeared. He looked around the cottage, as if he was uncertain where he had landed. Then saw Proctor watching him. He sucked his breath as he recognised some great magic.

"This is Mark my whitelighter" Phoebe interrupted before either could say anything.

Proctor stood up, and Mark held his ground.

"Mark this is.. " Phoebe started to say.

Proctor considered Mark or an instant then interrupted her "I will inform my brother that he has a guest" he drawled and sauntered into the kitchen where Phoebe had discovered Therold spent most of the time he was not researching lore or acting as a guardian, experimenting with tea brewing and making special dietary concoctions for his cats..

"What the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe demanded. "Come to take me home" she said hopefully. And almost immediately Proctor appeared at the kitchen door, smiled sardonically then left again.

"Where the hell am I?" Mark asked "I just focused on you. Why are you here?" he asked looking around,.

"Paige hasn't..?" Phoebe asked.

"I haven't been to the manor" Mark said as Therold came into the room.

The monk like guardian looked Mark up and down "Another visitor" he said his voice strained. "Welcome" he added as afterthought.

"I'm Phoebe's whitelighter" Mark started to say "I just came to …"

"I'll get you some tea" Therold said his voice squeaking higher than usual.

"Thank you" Mark started. "I don't.."

"Have milk " hoebe interrupted quickly.

"That is something to be said for you " Therold murmured in a less than impressed voice "American?" he asked snippily . "New York?"

"Chicago originally "Mark said quietly "But I moved around and travelled quite a bit".

"Mm" said Therold "That is something to be said for you. They have Starbucks in America" he said " Caramel coffee" he said.

"They sell that at Starbucks" Mark agreed quietly.

"Hmm" said Therold "I have a tea that will demonstrate how flavour, even caramel is better when its presence is a delicate aroma."

"I don't…" said Mark.

"Think you've ever had tea like that before." said Phoebe bestowing on Therold a huge smile "That's a lovely idea.'

"I hate tea" muttered Mark as soon as Therold bustled off to the kitchen

"Not here you don't" Phoebe whispered back.

"Where the hell am I?" Mark asked.

"England" said Phoebe. "Cotswolds."

Mark looked at her his tongue in his cheek.

"You know that greater magic you don't want to know about" Phoebe said wincing

"Yes "said Mark shaking his head as he understood. "You're dangerous Phoebe" he said mildly "You trying to get me vanquished again."

'"No" she said seriously "I am trying to stop anyone getting vanquished. Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Guessing its some consequence of Cole finally getting completely pissed off with the spite thing" Mark answered dryly.

Phoebe thought about telling her tales of woes, decided that Mark was better off not knowing some things and asked "Why are you looking for me?"

Mark shook his head as if he did not want to speak. "I was ordered in no uncertain terms to tell you, and other charges with active powers that the Elders want witches to join the battle, unite against the great enemy, go fix the realms so they are finally safe. Take righteous control. Wrench magic back from evil, fight for the great cause. This is great magic the bigger picture " Mark said his voice getting drier with each word. "Oh and I am to remind you that they have some control over your magic.'

"That is propaganda" Phoebe said.

"Yes" agreed Mark.

"Burvjara" Phoebe asked "The magic pole" she said quietly.

"Well I am not told that specifically. But yes" Mark said "I assume."

Phoebe swallowed and then put her hand protectively across Pookie "When?" she asked.

"Today "Mark said "I was told to pass the message on, collect a few...vic.. troops. If Paige can't take you I can.'' he added. "Ï mean if you were crazy enough to want to go."

Phoebe pulled herself up. "You know" she said "I am getting damned sick of this magic thing running like a war and them treating us like soldiers. Shut up and follow orders, we shoot you or damn you if you don't fight. Fight who we tell you to fight when we tell you, interfere when we tell you. All in the name of the bigger picture, because us foot soldiers don't know enough to know better."

"I assume they believe if you had a choice you would not fight" Mark said softly.

"That isn't true" Phoebe insisted "My sisters and I chose to fight all the time. To protect innocents."

"If you had a choice you would not fight where, when and how they want you to fight" Mark replied taking a deep breath.

"I'll bet they even worked out a casualty proportion against the need to win" Phoebe said bitterly. "Like evil."

"Not quite like evil" Mark admitted "Evil doesn't care how many losses are acceptable, they just keep more coming to fill the gaps. Like the Geztalt. Still" he said thinking about it "Evil will fight only of they believe they will win. Only if the troops believe the spin. So they have to spin even more than good."

"Hmm" said Phoebe.

Mark caught her hand "You have a choice Phoebe" he said.

"You going to tell that to other charges?' Phoebe asked him smiling, knowing the answer.

"Yes "he said simply. "I will tell them that and hopefully they will make the right one."

"Yes" she said "and it's always the same choice isn't it. Protect innocents. "

"Which ones?" Mark asked "Burvjarians. Who. How many can you protect?"

"Cole says the Burvjarians aren't completely innocent" Phoebe shrugged "I will protect the innocents I can protect" she said looking at Mark with big brown eyes. "Not all whitelighters will say there is a choice. There are witches who haven't seen greater magic, the ones who haven't got so pissed off with elders that they can recognise propaganda when they hear it. The one who believe it, believe other whitelighters.

''To be fair" Mark smiled gently "I think whitelighters believe the propaganda too" he said "I think elders believe the propaganda." he said "I don't think they are deliberately lying.. Because they believe in good."

"So it's okay because they are stupid, not evil" Phoebe said. "Witches will be just as dead. At least you aren't stupid" she told Mark.

"I'm a cynic and I had some people, like Leo, who knew about war to ask about propaganda." Mark told her "You have a choice Phoebe" he said.

"Not much off one" said Phoebe. "I have to protect innocents. Prue would come back and haunt me I didn't "she said.

"Phoebe just understand… this is not the Elders" Mark said. "This is the great level of a magic calling all troops. These are not the ones who will hiss and fuss and snigger at the Charmed Ones but let them have their way.'"

"Charmed Ones are just troops. I understand Mark " said Phoebe." I understand how greater magic works'. Better than most'" she said.

"'Then understand greater magic call what you are saying, mutiny Phoebe." Mark told her quietly

"Back at you. Í think they would call you a co conspirator for listening to me and talking about choices" Phoebe smiled.

"I think what I am doing is treason not mutiny" Mark explained with a grin. His grey eyes darkened. "I am not saying I disagree with your point of view" he said seriously "I am saying there will be consequences if you go that way. If you don't want to fight for them you have a choice not to go."

"Not if I want to tell the elders to piss off on the future I don't" said Phoebe.

Therold appeared at the kitchen door, carrying a beautifully decorated tray containing china teapots and cups an saucers. He made no pretence he had not listened to the conversation.

"Your whitelighter has some sense Phoebe" 'Therold said in a squeak concerned, and to Phoebe, paternalistic tone. "There is a reason why mutiny is considered a worse crime than treason. You can trust me to know this" he said pompously "I have some wisdom in these matters."

Phoebe smiled softly at him "I trust you. I just have to listen to who I am" she explained.

"Phoebe dearest, you do not yes have to prove yourself a heroine."Therold said "I know you are a heroine."

Mark raised his eyes and noticed Proctor standing in the corner of the room, doing much the same.

Phoebe's chin came up "I do it to prove it to me' she said with just a touch of Phoebe in her tone.

Therold , his eyes concerne choose to ignore her tone He carefully laid the tray in front of Mark."

"This is a tea from Yunnan province in China" Therold explained. "It is a black tea grown at the highest place possible to grow tea in soil that has been fertilised from the Himalayan snows. It is flavoured with a Tibetan herb similar to rooibos There are those wo describe the flour as caramel but I prefer to describe it as a sweet spice with a delicate after fragrance."

Mark nodded. "I visited Yunnan when I was finished college "he said his basic good manners taking over. "Beautiful place. Lovely people. One of the places I called a soul place."

"Really "said Therold "That speaks well for you."

Mark smiled. "Truthfully though Ï mostly drank local spirits fermented from yak butter and occasionally yak butter tea. 'he said. "not real tea. The spirits had a kick like … a yak" he added

Therold nodded sagely. Yak butter tea is of course not reä tea but it has some interesting properties" he told Mark.

Phoebe shook her head, and sucked on her lips.

Mark drank a cup of tea never showing once a that he hated the stuff, but refused a second saying he had to go.

"To tell other witches they have a choice?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes "said Mark "and to have the same conversation with your sisters. Then I'll come back for you." he said. "You have a choice Phoebe" he insisted as he stood up .

She shrugged.

"Listen to your whitelighter" Therold urged her.

Phoebe shook her head.

"You do realise that there is also the Cole factor " Mark said "he is not going to sit around and let his wife, his pregnant wife get herself vanquished."

Phoebe looked up at him, brown eyes wide as Therold caught his breath at Cole's name. "I'm counting in it" she said "I'm counting on magic being balanced enough so that some-one who knows better recognises the injustice of sending innocents as vanquish fodder. Before they lose their innocence" she added. "Like happened in Burvjara before.'

Mark nodded and orbed.

"A pleasant young man" Therold commented as he packed the tray up. He stopped his face suddenly flushing "My dear I cannot interfere in your business. You are a good witch and must follow your heart. But there are things I cannot tell you, should not tell you" And he flushed red over his bald pate and face. "But I have to say this .. dearest Phoebe. If you must got to Burvjara stay away from your husband. Trust me in this."

"Therold Cole will never hurt me" she assured him.

Therold flushed red and snorted' You are sweet my dear" he said. "But there are things in magic you do not know."

……………………………..

Paige and Piper stared at the Book of Shadows. The page for spites was open and it looked the same as it had a week ago. No help there.

Paige swallowed. 'What do we do about the spites"? She asked leaving the real question hanging.

"You know working with evil is never good." said Piper frowning "Wasn't when we did the Apocalypse thing. Wasn't with the zoltar when we finally figured Cole was Belthezor. Never is."

"You know I hate it when you talk about things when I wasn't around" Paige snapped.

"Deal with it "said Piper with a grin.

Paige snorted "It's out of hand. Even if the Phoebe/George thing was not turning Cole into a ranting jealous loon, and putting Mark in danger of being recycled and me losing my job when I can really help people, and Melinda and chocolate. I mean she's three." Paige stressed as Piper nodded "It's out of hand. I mean look at everyone all going nuts, Leslie and her gay crush, Anne chasing Cole, the butch service station woman throwing herself at Cole. Nosy Mrs Taylor chasing Cole, Margaret throwing herself at Cole.

"Every-one chasing Cole" said Piper.' "I don't see what they fantasy with him."

"Great butt" said Paige without having to think about it. She smirked when Piper nodded "Fortunately living with him seems to cure any other fantasy for us" Paige added.

Piper visibly shuddered at the thought of fantasying Cole.

"Jean at work chasing Father Joe" said Paige "It's embarrassing, and those women Phoebe works throwing themselves at John Cotton."

"Women screwing around, wrecking families, not wanting to work at relationships, because god knows men won't " Piper said then flushed "Not that running out of time to do that is evil in itself, when you have two kids, three kids, four if you count Phoebe."

"No it just leaves vulnerable to …" Paige said her head ion the side".

"Yes "said Piper almost in a whisper. "Not that in itself other things are evil. If you just respect and admire, and of course never acted..."

"What do we do?" Paige interrupted "You want to let this go on ten years til it runs its course. Melinda will be 13 and it won't be chocolate then" she said.

Piper took a deep breath. "We do what Cole's bitch of a mother said and summon the spite. Drag out the .. what they did out if it and reverse it. Make it in the little bastard''s interests to spill."

"Torture it' said Paige dubiously.

"Make it decide cooperation is in its best interest" Piper said slamming the spite Book of Shadows entry with a decisive whack. "What "she said "It can look after itself."

'So Phoebe tells me" Paige sighed "Let's go get him" she said.

She deliberately went over and shut the attic door then she stood beside Piper at the Book of Shadows and together they chanted the spell that summoned the spite leader. The spite's magic was clearly weak because the response was almost immediate.

The midsummer spite leader arrived in a flurry of dark translucent light and swirling robe, which when it settled down revealed a small almost bald lower ranked demon, myopically staring at them.

"Charmed Ones" he squeaked then he puffed up his barrel like chest and in his high flat voice squealed "You don't scare me witch, witches "he said shivering nervously as Paige moved behind him. He swallowed and almost dry retched "There are only two of you" he whimpered, then he buffed himself up again reminding the witches of a frog trying to impress." I have powerful friends. My friends will fight for me," he announced "You would do well not to underestimate the power of spites."

"Is it possible for anyone to underestimate the power of spites" Piper asked dryly "Spite power doesn't impress us. And as for your friends, spites are just weak little sycophants to them" she to the spite leader. "You really think powerful demons would take one damn risk to help you. They just use you and get you killed" she informed the spite who shuddered in fear that she was probably right.'

The spite leader in panic tried to dematerialise with a small bling noise as he became transparent.

"Spite" Paige called and the leader was sucked back into the attic. "That was easy," she told Piper.

"You think spites are not powerful .You have fallen to the power for spites" squeaked the spite leader in a whiny accusation. He swallowed convulsively "Look at witches, look at the state of witches and the world at the moment." he added trying to sound grand but his voice rose in shrill crescendo.

"We're going to fix that" said Paige behind him "and you are going to help us.'" She informed him.

The spite shuddered convulsively. "Spites have powerful friends" declared the spite leader trying to puff up his chest but ending gasping for breath. "In the history of spites.

"Better call them then" said Piper crossing her arms "so what are the dance steps and the song" she asked pleasantly. "And shut up with the history."

"I'm not frightened of witches" declared the spite leader shaking like a jelly.

Piper lifted her hand and froze him.

"We need him to talk "said Paige.

"I'll unfreeze him half way down" Piper said. 'that always scares demons shitless. Figuratively speaking" she added.

She waved her hand and the spite half unfroze.

"Not to worry" she told the spite as its eyes rounded in fear "you're only frozen. I haven't used my blow up power…yet" she said and moves her hand toward his genitals.

The spite in fear moved his eyes so he could glance downward.

"What are the dance steps?" Piper asked picking up a note book.

The spite immediately started screaming for the Geztalt to come and help, yelling chants and pleading into the spirit winds.

Paige arms crossed and Piper tapping the notebook stood back and watched.

"I guess they don't like your music" Paige said digging around in the chest the witches kept confiscated demon weapons "What do you think" she asked Piper "athame or serrated knife?"

"Serrated knife "Piper answered withal wicked smile "Slower" she said.

The spite leader began screaming for the Geztalt swinging his arms like a swimmer going nowhere.

"Looks like they aren't coming" said Paige fingering the edge of the serrated knife she had taken out. She moved toward the spite.

He shuddered and would have collapsed if he wasn't frozen. Paige took one more step.

The spite leader rattled off the steps and the words that went with it in a hissing rushed sentence, not stopping for space between his words.

"Slow it down" Piper ordered.

"You hold arms like spites to join the magic" said the spite leader, " and then you dance around infected witches, the more who dance the more powerful the magic, the more witches you do it in front of, the faster it spreads. That is the power of spites." He boasted then whimpered as Paige casually flicked the knife.

"Not that spite magic is anything to boast about" Piper muttered.

"How's your fantasy?" hissed the spite leader

Paige and Piper flushed.

"Its only 5 steps" Piper said. "That's all that did this"

"Spite magic is powerful "whimpered the spite leader. And screamed again for its Geztalt friends, then sagging in shivering half frozen heap as he finally realised they were not coming.

"As simple as that" said Paige shaking her head as Piper wrote down the words "Never underestimate simple magic "she said "When it is backwards, is it words or letters?" she asked.

"Words" squeaked the spite leader too frightened to lie.

Paige came over and looked at the paper. "What do we do with this?" She asked indicating the spite leader.

Piper half raise her hand to unfreeze the spite he started to scream "Don't kill me. Don't kill me please I beg."

Paige looked at Piper and she unfroze the spite who fell in a miserable heap on the attic floor.

"Don't kill me don't kill me" he begged covering his head with his arms, his robe losing its translucence and turning an ugly sooty black.

"Why not?" asked Piper. "You're a demon, you're evil". She raised her hands.

"I am a friend of the Geztalt "screamed the spite "I can tell you about them" he whimpered looking up at the witches a sly expression on his face.

Paige put her hand out and stopped Piper. "What can you talk us about the Geztalt?" she asked "my sister may listen to me "she explained. "Maybe you help us and I can talk her out of killing you."

The spite leader gulped.

Piper lifted her hands

"Sometime she listens to me" Paige said. "In the beginning, before the bloodlust gets to her."

The spite leader half crawled to Paige and caught her leg. She shook him free in disgust.

"Ï can tell you about the Geztalt' the spite leader squeaked. "If I tell you about the Geztalt you'll spare me."

"Maybe" said Paige keeping her voice non committal.

The spite took its chances "Under the robe I saw them. I saw one." The spite squealed '"Without the mask, without the robes, you see there is nothing, just goblins, just miserable little goblins. Nothing, its all a .. mask "he whined. "Not like spites. Weak little .. like sludges. They just stole magic and used it to make themselves look like … they were real demons. If demons saw them under the robes..."His voice tailed off into a long whine.'

"And you were keeping this information about your friends to yourself because?" Paige asked sweetly.

The spite leader despite its fear smirked.

Piper looked at Paige. "So if we got them out of the robes" she said. "Goblins, sludges. Are you sure?" she demanded of the shrivelled spite leader

The spite leader whimpered " I saw them. Let me go. I told you" he cried.

Piper raised her hands and the spite screeched in fear.

"We can summon you again" Piper told him "If the dance does not work.'

"Really pisses my sister of when she misses out on a kill" Paige told the spite.

The spite leader made a small choking noise and as Piper deliberately turned to Paige he took its chances and flicked away.

"I guess you need to choose your friends wisely, or at least remember pissed off minor allies can destroy you": Piper said: "when you start a war. No wonder they call them spites. "

"Hmm" said Paige "Dance" she said.

"And sing "said Piper looking at the paper "Backwards"

"In front of witches" whimpered Paige." AHHHHHHH"

They both jumped as Leo walked into the attic with the phone in his hand. "What are you to up too?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fixing spite magic" Piper answered.

"How?" he asked. "Leslie "he said indicating the phone

"Witches' business" said Paige quickly holding her hand out for the phone.

Leo and Piper watched her as she uncomfortably moved her weight from one foot top the other, saying yes, no, I understand, yes no. And the she spent some time making sympathetic mmming noises.

She finally said "Leslie it's your choice, like all of us have to make in the end whatever the whitelighter says. And sometimes it's not what you chose but why you chose. I believe you" she said and finally ended the call.

"What "said Piper.

"That damned whitelighter of hers came to tell her, he was passing on the orders of the Elders who I take it are passing on the orders of the Powers that be. The time for righteous battle against evil has come. They want witches with certain powers to go assemble as a force for good to once and for all wrest control of magic from evil. This will be the battle that defines the course of Good for millenniums to come. This will be the battle that finally frees all of magic from Evil's insidious…. Blah blah blah"

"Translation the Geztalt have invaded or are about to invade Burvjara and Good want to use the occasion to get control of the pole" Piper said. "Leslie does not believe that garbage?" she asked.

"Well to a certain point of view there is some truth" Leo pointed out. "Like most propaganda. She's going?"

"Yes "said Paige. She's going because if she doesn't some-one else will go in her place and she could not live with that. Her bad luck for being the eldest witch in the family. She says she's terrified to but she could not bear to think Charlie or someone else would get killed...in her place."

Piper shook her head "Her father must be beside himself."

"Says he will lock her up rather than let her go." Paige answered. "Leslie said she does not care what her father says, she is going because when it comes down to it, she is the witch. She's terrified though. She said some of the witches in her coven are excited, can't wait to go. Be involved in greater magic. She thinks something must be wrong with her, to be so frightened."

Piper crossed her arms "She does not think she has to go because of some debt to her mother or something does she?"

"You know what her mother would have said. 'Its all garbage' and then she would have told the elders what she thought of their idea in language anyone could understand." Paige smiled remembering the witch Jade

"Then Jade would have gone" said Piper. "I wonder why we haven't been asked?" she said and called for Mark.

'"Leaving the hardest until lasted" Leo suggested. "Or decided he isn't going to ask."

"That's not his choice to make" Piper said crossing her arms. She went to the door. "Its damned quiet down there" she said.

Paige and Leo followed her downstairs. Wyatt was still having his nap and Patsy was thankfully asleep, not completely comfortable because he sobbed a little to himself and was lying levitated on his tummy with his fist in his mouth but at least he was not wailing.

"Where is his father?" Paige asked suspiciously.

She went downstairs and found Melinda was awake and showing Unca Glock how her cats played with their mouse toys.

"Cole has gone to retrieve his beloved." Glock informed them "this time he believes he knows how to break the barrier whatever that means."

"Unca Cole said some really bad words mommy" Melinda informed Piper brightly.

Piper rolled her eyes. She looked at Leo who nodded as Glock eyed them suspiciously.

"Good and evil are about to invade Burvjara" Leo said "To rescue the pole from each other."

"Others have come before "Glock said.

'"This is not at the invitation of Burvjarians" Leo told him.

"And Cole is more interested in finding his beloved" Glock said. "than invasions about Burvjara. I need to return" he said "And I do not wish to hear any more 'wisdom' about waiting until the right time.'

"What do you think you can do?" Piper asked taking his arm.

"I can tell the Others and I can tell any of my people who will; listen that Burvjara is for Burvjarians." Glock said. "And that which belongs in Burvjara belongs to Burvjarians."

"What is different from before?" Piper asked him. 'They did not listen to you before."

"Some did" Glock told them. "The difference is this time we have a common enemy.

"Witches could be part of that enemy Glock" Paige told him. "Piper and I could be part of that enemy."

"Witches are not invited "he told them bluntly. "You are not invited" and his yellow eyes flashed. "Cole is otherwise occupied and I need to return" he said calmly.

Leo took a deep breath "I will take you" he said. "When do you want to go?"

Glock considered "Close to the time of Battle" he said "Limit the time they have to consider my absence."

"Are you sure you will be welcomed?" Piper asked worried. "This is a rushed decision…"

"No "Glock told her" I doubt I will be welcomed but if Cole is right and there has been a cease fire over my… death, then this may be the only time I...have to… act."

His trunk twitched but before he could say anything orbs sounded and Mark appeared. His face looked strained and his eyes looked in pain. The warrior nodded. "Its always rushed in the end. You wait for ever to go to battle and then you don't have time to think."

Piper nodded

As Mark appeared Paige smiled before she deliberately walked over to him, putting her arms around him. He held her tight and she arched against him as he rested his head on hers, then she reached up and kissed him.

"Took your time coming." She said finally.

"I had a few things to do" he said.

"Í know" Paige told him softly. "Leslie called to say her whitelighter had visited and to say she was thinking hard about what he came for.'"

"I went to see Phoebe first" Mark told her. "Then some other charges."

"Therold?" Paige asked nervously.

"Offered me tea" Mark winced.

Mark half nodded then shook his head. "I've come to tell you what the Elders want me to tell you" he said quietly. "And then tell you that you have a choice."

"What did Phoebe choose?" Piper asked cutting him off.

"Don't you want to discuss it?" Mark asked.

"Did Phoebe discuss it?" Piper asked.

Mark nodded.

"And she said she's going to protect the innocents?" Piper asked.

Mark nodded.

"Well there you go" said Piper.

Piper looked at Paige.

"We're going to protect the innocents" Paige said "I know my sister" she explained to Mark.

"Mark you are not telling Piper, the girls to go fight some damned war in a foreign… realm that is about something so far outside… here." Leo started to say

Mark shook his head "I'm not telling them Leo" he said. "I'm not even asking them. But I am not lying to them either. About what is happening.''

"I don't want you to go" Leo told Piper.

"I don't want to go." Piper said going to him and putting arms around him "you knew when you went to war, you had to go, had a duty to go, even when what they were telling you wasn't true." she said.

"I knew" Leo admitted and pulled her close to him.

"Listen to Leo, Piper. Listen Paige." Glock said "Do not come to Burvjara to fight me, to fight my people."

"The Charmed Ones will go to Burvjara to protect the innocents." Paige insisted looking at Piper.

"According to Cole, Burvjarians have long since lost their innocence." Glock told Piper. "There are no innocents. Do not go. Listen to Leo."

"There are innocents, going to fight" Piper explained. "And maybe this is the only chance we get to protect hem before they lose their innocence in a battle that should not happen. Maybe if some-one had been able to do it when Burvjara was innocent, what happened to Burvjara would not have happened." she said.

Piper looked up at Glock and saw his confusion. She turned to ward Leo sucking her lip a little as she realised his expression was one of pride in her.

"We are not going to fight you Glock" she said "maybe when you look for a common enemy it will help if you know who that enemy is. And who is not."

"And how will you stop what happened, happening again" Glock asked "When combatants and Others have not been able to do it in generations.

"Because we have no personal gain" Piper said and Paige nodded. She shrugged "We're the Charmed Ones, we'll figure something out."

"Phoebe was talking about mutiny" Mark told them.

"That's not a bad start" said Paige considering it.

"You do know you make a lousy propagandist" Leo told Mark.

"Never was one for the party line" Mark grinned for a second the strain on his face easing. Paige put her hand up and gently touched his face.

"How do I get there and when?" Paige asked him.

"You shouldn't know that 'there' is Burvjara" Mark reminded her "They are asking witches to assemble in the lower reaches of up there out of reach of evil in three hours this realm time."

"I'll get Phoebe" Paige said "At least Cole can't follow us to up there."

"You have to get some other charges?" Piper asked Mark.

He nodded "A few made the decision to fight when given a choice" he said "Not sure if that is a good or bad thing".

He took one last look at Paige, smiling softly before he orbed.

Glock turned to Paige and Piper "You do know that Burvjara is the most dangerous realm." Glock his nose twitching and his skin turned dark orange explained. "Everything is so corrupted by war. Magic .. your magic destroys everything around. Your powers are lethal to you and everyone, flame powers, any active power. Any dematerialisation and such can destroy you and anyone near you in the open."

"How do Others get in and out?" Paige asked.

"There are caves dark places" Glock told her said "they stink", the air is nearly unbearable but it is safe to use your magic there."

"How to we get any where" Paige asked

"Do as Burvjarians do "Glock shrugged "walk."

"And I wonder when the Powers up there are going to tell witches with active powers this" Piper sneered. She caught Paige's arm "we have kids to look after and things to do before we go" she said.

"I will prepare to leave" Glock told Leo.

"Tell me when you want to go" Leo replied keeping his voice casual.

"I am grateful" Glock started to say "as Cole is clearly lacking interest" he said not bothering to hide his anger.

"If you had been through as many dramas as we have with Cole and Phoebe, you would know that neither of them has any sense of proportion when it comes to each other" Leo explained. "Pisses everyone off" he added.

"Yet Phoebe is willing to fight in Burvjara." Glock said.

"That is the best of her" Leo shrugged "It had to come out sometime while you are here. I wouldn't completely give up on the best of Cole yet. He did put Patsy ahead of chasing after Phoebe. That is something."

Glock made a noise through his nose that was something between a snort and laugh and turned to go upstairs.


	44. Chapter 44

**Faithfully Yours**

**Part 5: A Time in the Affairs of Witches**

**Chapter 42**

**"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means." Oscar Wilde**

As Phoebe heard the sound of orbs, she jumped with excitement at the prospect of leaving Therold's cottage.

"Not good" she told herself "wanting to go to war to escape from endless cups of tea".

The excitement left her face when she realised the orbs belonged to Francesca.

"Yes dear" Francesca said clearly understanding Phoebe's problem.

Proctor stood up with an insolence that to Phoebe disguised some concern. He looked at Francesca and she shook her head.

Before he could say anything however Therold appeared at his kitchen door and demanded in a high tense squeak "You have been to see Belthezor?"

"Therold do not start" Francesca told him bluntly "I have not been to see Cole as he is in no more willing to be receptive to good advice than you are.'" She turned toward Proctor and Phoebe wondered if just at the moment Proctor was the only one Francesca was seeing as an adult. "I have been up beyond. I have argued I have pleaded and I have told truths."

"And" said Proctor his voice harsh.

"I was no more able to convince them this time than the previous time'" She said running her hand through her hair "And this time I was under the disadvantage of having been right last time. They want to go to war". She said.

"I am sure your foresight will be appreciated and recognised at some time in the future "Proctor assured her the note in his voice even harsher.

"When it is hindsight" Francesca answered him with some bitterness. "There is a certain point for those who chose to battle when they lose the ability to see any course but battle. Alternative actions, opposing views, serious requests to consider motives and actions are all treated as … treasonable."

"The Powers That Be have reached this point?" Proctor asked.

"Well past it" Francesca replied not hiding her tension.

"Maybe this time we can do something" Phoebe said brightly. "My sisters and I. Witches. The Charmed Ones." she explained. Phoebe waited to be told to stay out of greater magic.

"How?" asked Francesca her eyes narrowing. She smiled a crooked smile as Phoebe's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Surely you do not think I would underestimate the power of good magic" she said.

"People who choose to go to war don't fight wars" Phoebe said "they get other people to fight and die, win and lose. This time the people who fight may chose."

Therold stepped forward. "This foolish child insists she is going to war" he said "even when she knows she will not be safe from Belthezor."

"Ï am not staying here to be safe from Cole" Phoebe replied a touch tersely "I am staying here to keep Cole safe from doing something we all agree is a bad idea. Don't we?" she looked around.

Proctor and Francesca nodded.

Therold sniffed. "Belthezor should be doing something about Burvjara. It is his calling. It is his responsibility. I doubt his calling. I really do" He told Proctor and Francesca who both rolled their eyes. "My dear "he addressed Phoebe "Your loyalty to your husband is admirable but there are things about his calling. Things that you could never... I do not believe that the calling of a warrior is a true calling "he whined "Belthezor in the way he treats you demonstrates he doe not listen to his calling.'

"Therold" Francesca interrupted her school marm voice laced with just enough tension to snap Therold's attention. "The foolish child here is one of the most powerful of witches. She and her sisters have defeated sources, plural, "she stressed "vanquished some of the most powerful demons, powerful sects, saved more innocents."

Phoebe's eyes opened wide at the praise.

"Something has to change this time" Francesca said "I cannot believe it would be... balanced to repeat the cycle in Burvjara endlessly. Whether it is Belthezor or the Charmed Ones, something has to change. You said It was prophesied Belthezor fixes Burvjara didn't you" Francesca asked Therold a touch to sweetly.

Therold pulled himself up as high as he could, his chest expanding in indignation. "I will make tea" he said and exited to the kitchen with some dignity.

"Please tell me you have brandy hidden in that coat" Francesca asked Proctor

Proctor smiled slightly and patted his coat pocket "Alas "he said with real regret.

"Cole will do what he has to "Phoebe assured them. "He always does you know."

"He is far to concerned about Therold stealing you to pay attention to Burvjara. " Francesca said her voice very school marm.

"That's good" said Phoebe happily "I kept telling him he needs to worry about me when he's here and Burvjara when he's there. Not the other way around. What" she said as both Francesca and Proctor rolled their eyes "When he gets the call he will do what is right, or let someone talk him into doing what is right" Phoebe assured them "if he's not paying attention to Burvjara he just isn't being asked." she explained.

"I have observed the witch to be a truth speaker" Proctor told Francesca who pursed her lips.

"Cole is giving every indication of losing it" Francesca told Phoebe.

"He hasn't though has he" Phoebe insisted. "I mean he has been looking after Patsy instead of coming over here and finding a way to break the barrier and mangle Therold into little bits. That shows he hasn't lost it.'"

"You have not heard how he is behaving as he cared for Patsy" Francesca told Phoebe dryly.

"Since when do you only get credit for doing the right thing if you do it all nobly and quietly, make other people feel comfortable, take it on the chin" Phoebe asked.

Proctor eyed Phoebe '"I have observed the witch to be a truth speaker" he said.

Before Francesca could answer the room, the whole cottage suddenly seemed to explode in a ball of deep blood red light. The walls shook , china crashed, Cats came screaming and hissing from cubby halls, fur on end with terror, Books crashed and several burst into flames, glass broke in all directions .Outside there was noises of stones cracking and trees falling. The whole house suddenly lit up as if in the middle of a lightning storm, with a sound like thunder rumbling in frightening waves.

Therold appeared at his kitchen door, in stance of readiness to fight as for maybe for half a second, Cole almost appeared in the room, his expression one of sheer unadulterated anger and some satisfaction he had made it to the cottage.

He could not maintain the appearance however and faded out as the cottage shook to its foundations, the air crackled, walls began to splinter and stones to break.

The magic settled however just before the whole cottage fell apart., leaving Phoebe Francesca Therold and Proctor standing in something very closely resembling a bombed building.

"What was that" Asked Phoebe looking around. "Wow" she said as she saw the mess.

"Belthezor nearly broke the barrier for guardians coming together" Proctor said through his teeth.

"Oh" sad Phoebe. "I guess Patsy must be better for Cole to try and come" she said relief in her voice " Cole does not like to be thwarted "she explained.

Proctor looked at her his eyes glinting black.

He moved his coat swirling like a black cloud. "This becomes a farce" he said his voice raping. "I go to end it' and he shimmered in swirling black mist.

"Oh good god "said Francesca as Therold his expression truly demonic, surveyed his home in ruins around him,

……………………………………………………………

Piper knocked on Glock's door clutching his brightly polished boots and his washed, ironed and mended robe.

Glock opened the door still wearing Leo's jeans but barefoot and bare-chested and she could see his few belonging on the bed.

"You'll need these in Burvjara" Piper said quietly, handing him the robe and boots.

Glock visibly shook as he saw her there and his hand half came her face, toward then he switched the movement to taking the boots. He looked at the washed and carefully fixed robe. "They will not recognise me "he said examining the colour.

"Is that bad?" Piper asked softly never talking her eyes from his face.

"Perhaps not" Glock replied and then was silent. "Not my problem" he said quoting her "They can deal with it."

Piper smiled then looked into Glock's yellow eyes, watching her with sympathy and she shuddered as she recognised passion and desire. He stood several inches away from her smiling with a softness on his orange face that she had no trouble understanding.

He put his large hand under her chin and Piper lifted hers to touch it.'

"I want to remember you" he sad "I want to remember your face as it is now. I want to remember it as you look at your offspring."

"It's an ordinary face." Piper whispered

"If you say so "Glock answered slowly "when I look at you I see a beautiful madonna, with the heart of a warrior and the soul of an angel".

Piper swallowed hard and instinctively tightened her grasp on his arm.

"I do not want you to die in Burvjara" Glock told her "before your time and for just another battle to save Burvjara from its own sins."

"I've died before and I'm still around" Piper assured him "I don't die so easily. The Charmed Ones… we are charmed you know. We do what we do very well."

"Better not to tempt fate" Glock's voice "Do not allow everything I love to die in Burvjara, like it has in the past. Promise me." he rumbled.

"I will do my very best not to do that" Piper whispered.

"I love you know" Glock told her bending toward her, his voice like deep and gravelly with emotion. He pulled himself away "And I will never be able to say this again. It's my problem" he reassured Piper. "I know" he said "deal with it".

"I don't think… "Piper whispered." I think …" she stopped and took her hand from Glock's arm." I have a husband "she said "I love Leo" she said.

"I love that about you" Glock told he and his voice slightly rumbled.

Piper swallowed and with an effort stepped backed away "I… say goodbye to Melinda" she said '"It would break her heart of you didn't."

"I will" Glock promised

Piper nodded and then jumped slightly at a movement behind her.

Paige was standing there her arms slightly crossed in front of her body, not even pretending she had not heard.

"We need to go" she told Piper.

Piper nodded.

'You will take your sweater, the one we bought, back to Burvjara. " Piper asked It is cold in Burvjara I know you have to carry things, but it's not heavy.'

"It is cold in Burvjara" Glock said "I will treasure the sweater… you bought me."

"We will see you in Burvjara" Paige said to Glock. Then she stopped and went over to him. "I know you have to carry things so" she held out a lightweight cashmere scarf "This is light but warm "she said.

Glock hesitated before he accepted it. 'Thank you Paige "he said "I will… treasure it." He nodded. "It is cold in Burvjara" he said. He breathed deeply "When you are in Burvjara. 'The ground does not go well. . Have good footwear" he added as he looked at the heels Paige was wearing.

"I am changing now …so is Piper" Paige assured him .She caught Piper's arm "We have to leave Glock" she said. "we have to leave here Piper.

"Thank you" Piper looking over her shoulder at Glock as Paige pulled her away.

"It is I who should thank you" Glock told her as he determinedly shut the door.

……………………………………

Glock came downstairs and stood in the archway looking at the conservatory. Leo waiting in the parlour watched him. His boots made a clattering on the polished floor and dressed in his now clean and patched robe, somehow looking more alien and bigger than when he wore Leo's jeans and t shirt. He shook his head and his trunk twitched slightly.

"Just as well I return" he said "I have no more tobacco.'

'There are those who would say that is a good thing" Leo said just a little awkward.

'"My returning or my lack of tobacco" Glock asked his trunk like nose moving just a little.

"Um" said Leo caught.

"You will need to take warm clothing." Glock said looking at Leo dressed in his flannel shirt and jeans.

"Cole's best parka is on the hall "Leo said with a slight grin.

Glock shook his head. "In Burvjara your clan's carelessness with each other's property would probably lead to a fracturing of the clan and another enemy. Another battle. Not that it takes much for us to make an enemy there." he added.

Leo grinned openly "Cole can deal with it or suffer it." he said "Like I have too." he hesitated "This time, there is a recognisable enemy of Burvjara" Leo suggested

"That is unusual" Glock agreed.

"You said goodbye to Melinda?'" Leo asked.

"Í would not leave her without saying that. I hold your offspring dear." Glock stoped and shook his head "I have so rarely had the chance to say goodbye" he said. "And when I have it has been in pain and anger. It is a sad word. Goodbye" He told Leo "But to have said it when it simply means farewell is something I never dreamed in my life I would be able to do."

"You understand that it will be months in your time when you go back?" Leo asked.

"Many cycles" Glock agreed.

"Cycles" Leo corrected himself.

Glock looked around at the room, and then went into the lounge his boots clattering on the polished floor. He looked around the room as if taking it in, then returned to the conservatory.

'It has been a pleasant stay" he told Leo "An enlightening one." And his nose twitched "something else I never believed I would say. For this I thank your clan, and you for your generosity … your willingness to allow a homeless vagabond to share.. your...family.'" Glock's eyes turned very dark yellow as he spoke.

"You are welcome" Leo nodded and noted Glock's eyes light up. Leo decided some things were better not said, to Glock's not completely hidden relief.. "What will you tell them about where you were, back in Burvjara"?" he asked.

"The truth" Glock said "If I live long enough to tell it" he added.

Leo shuddered "Will they believe you?" he asked.

"No" said Glock "I strongly suspect they will prefer a myth, because sometimes myths are easier to understand and believe than truths."

Leo nodded. "Ashina Glock "he said "I know you can't carry anything heavy." he held out the Swiss knife. "Its only small" he said "and it's not a weapon. It's a tool" he added. "But I hope you may find it useful."

Glock sucked on his lip. "Thank you "he said. "A tool in Burvjara will be… unusual." And sucked his lip awkwardly. "I leave here a wealthy man by Burvjarian ways, thanks to your generosity." And his expression darkened sightly.

''It's not ..charity" Leo said awkwardly 'It is...respect."

"This means much from you Leo" Glock said nearly as awkward as Leo, clearly also deciding some things were better left unsaid.

In his discomfort Glock stepped backwards and all but crashed in a totally dishevelled Cole, who came out of a shimmer his shirt flying in pieces around him, what was left of his pants barely holding up , his hair on end.

"God damn, lousy stinking" Cole howled a bleeding and ugly looking scrape in his arm dripping on the floor. He was clutching a demonic sword which Glock only just avoided as Cole swung it. "I hate him;" Cole hissed "so help me god. I'll have his head. They did that in the demonic days. You ever seen anyone decapitated" he demanded nastily ."It ain't any where near as pretty as the movies make it. There is blood, everywhere, bursts out of the arteries sprays everything in sight and keeps bursting out while the heart keeps beating. Hearts beat for minutes after the head goes." Cole told Leo and Glock. "Sages flow dark green" he leered as he clearly enjoyed a vision of lopping Therold's head.

"Shut up Cole" said Leo moving out of range "and ditch the sword." he ordered.

Cole swung toward him brandishing the sword. "How would you feel if some-one stole your wife. Loved your woman" Cole screamed swinging the sword menacingly. "You think you wouldn't be out there doing everything you can. You wouldn't want to destroy them. You wouldn't try a..." He stopped suddenly looking from Leo to Glock '"I mean..." he said. "If some dishonest bastard did it. Dishonourable…" he added as Glock flushed dark orange.

Leo and Glock both glared at him, Glock with embarrassment and Leo with anger.'

"Shut up Cole" Leo snarled. "And ditch the sword."

"I "said Cole "Therold is.." he stopped resting the sword in front of him as he noticed that Glock was wearing his robe and boots "Why are you dressed like that?." he demanded.

"I return to Burvjara" Glock answered quietly but his voice rasped..

"I have not said I'll take you" Cole snarled.

"I said I would" Leo answered quietly.

"You damn well, will not interfere just to get Glock away from…" Cole stopped.

"Shut up Cole "Leo ordered his voice harsh "The girls have been called to war in Burvjara, Cole. The Geztalt are about to invade. The elders explained to Mark that they feel strong enough to take the pole, totally defeat evil. "Leo said his voice lethally cold. "And the girls are going." He added. "You haven't had anything on the spirit winds."

Cole digested this for a moment then rubbed his hand across his battered arm "Haven't paid much attention to the spirit winds." he admitted. "That's plain stupid" he said "It's only the Geztalt they will be taking, not all evil. They will just be making the Brotherhood stronger. Doing what the Brotherhood wants."

Then he spun as a shimmer sounded.

"That you have not paid attention to the spirit winds is apparent Brother" said Proctor appearing in a shimmer. His lanky black hair and long black coat swirled around him as if still buffeted by the winds even when he fully materialised.

Cole lifted the sword defensively toward Proctor "You are here "he said "and Therold..."

"Guards your wife'" Proctor finished for him.

"So he is alone with her" Cole said with a demonic rasp to his voice "I am going to retrieve my wife" he told them "I am going to slice the bastard sage up piece by piece "he said with a dead calm voice.

"Better you do not" said Proctor his expression satanic as he confronted Cole. "Better you listen to your own …better nature."

Cole pointed the sword at him. "'Better I protect my own" he said calmly. And stepped a threatening pace toward Proctor who stood his ground.

"You are no warrior watcher. You cannot stop me" Cole sneered "I go to claim my wife "he declared. "To reclaim her"

"You need to listen to reason, Friend" Proctor said danger in his voice.

With an ugly laugh Cole started to shimmer "You do not have the power" He told Proctor.

Before he could fully dematerialise, Glock stepped forward and with the agility of an old warrior, who depended on his instincts to survive, used the full force of his ancient hob nail boots kick the sword away from Cole. It spun high in the air. Leo and Proctor watched before it finally flipped itself with force into and though two cushions on the cane sofa, impaling itself in the back.

As Cole stared for a second at his empty hand, he snorted "I can kill him other ways" and went to shimmer again.

Glock reached forward and caught Cole's arm.

Cole used to the strength of his own power tried to shrug Glock off and instead found himself held not by just Glock but a gravitational force that nearly defeated him.

And Cole struggled trying to pull away stunned, Glock caught him with both arms and Cole was helpless as he felt the whole gravitational pull of the magic pole focus through Glock.

"I do not believe reason is what he will listen to" Glock told Proctor who nodded. "Force perhaps. The magic in the pole is strong in me and stronger the further I am from it" Glock explained to Cole "it is not as your magic but I can find it when I need it. Even here".

Cole swallowed and struggled much like his son Patsy had fought Glock holding him. And like his son he finally calmed enough to realise he was not fighting Glock but the whole balance of magic.

"The magic of the pole is strong in me" Glock explained again. "Stronger when I am from the pole. Stronger in any Burvjarian with the leverage of distance."

"'That is not generally known" Proctor commented dryly.

"Better it stays so" said Glock as Cole finally accepted he was beaten by stronger magic. He stood legs splayed apart testing for any weakening from Glock.

Glock released hold of Cole but he moved his hands keeping the connection to his magic and pulled Cole back form another shimmer.

His nose twitched as Cole finally stopped fighting and trying to shimmer.

"That damned bastard stole my stole my damned wife" Cole hissed turning on Proctor and Leo. "I need to claim her back

"I do not believe your wife to be damned" Proctor said crossing his arms, his expression as dark as Cole's.

"Adultery is evil" Cole all but screamed. "Evil and damning"

"Not if she is forgiven" Proctor answered his voice demonic and Cole's blue eyes flashed. He made as if to shimmer felt the pull of Glock's magic again.

Glock was going bright orange and straining and it gave Cole some satisfaction to know the effort it was taking Glock to hold onto his magic and restrain him

"And" Proctor insisted "There is no adultery. Therold worships his madonnas form afar. He always has."

"And has been thrown in rivers for his trouble in the past" Cole snorted. "Perhaps he got to close to that one too."

"I am glad my brother can listen to me, even when it appears he does not" Proctor said a snaking demonic smile on his lips "and although a rake, the husband was not a violent man. So I have some understanding of the emotion, my Brother Therold's adoration causes in the rightful… possessor."

"She's my woman" Cole all but screamed" and it isn't afar. He stole her."

"He wishes only to protect her" Proctor said not giving an inch.

"Damnit Leo "Cole said his voice rasping cold, as he tried another tack. "You know it. For someone to steal your woman, to take her to tempt her."

For a second the force from Glock reduced as Glock looked toward Leo. Cole made to move but Glock was to old a warrior to be distracted from his task.

Leo half turned then he shook his head. "There's no dishonour in loving some-one Cole" he said his voice cracking.

Glock's already darked skin seemed went a total burnt colour and his nose twitched violently but he kept his hold on his magic and Cole.

"Damnit Cole "Leo said swinging to face him "It isn't that Phoebe is loved by some-one that is your problem. Its is that she did the kindest things she could and acknowledged that she is loved" he said "Its that she can accept being loved by some-one other than you that is tearing you apart. Because there is a part of you that wants to …hold her to yourself, only you. Damnit Cole I know this." Leo met Glock's eyes "But the truth is what makes her what she is, is because she can be kind." Leo lifted his hands and let them fall again "There is a courtly love Cole, an honourable affection" Leo caught his lip "And you know what Cole, it hurts like hell. And I can understand fully a non violent man being driven to pushing a ... courtly lover into a river. Because it can seem like stealing. But its not . An honourable… lover who courts and worships... is a damn sight more unselfish in their love" and he met Glock's yellow eyes "than maybe a ...lover ... a husband who sometimes loses sight of the madonna.. . in just living with her. You know Phoebe"' Leo said "you keep claiming you know her as if it is some gift. But you know her dark places, her hidden places, places no-one else knows, and you make her see places in herself maybe she does not want to see so much. And maybe she needs someone to love her who never sees those places and never will, so she can go on… being true to herself. " Leo caught his breathe "I know Piper'" he whispered.

Cole and Glock and Proctor watched him intently.

"You have some wisdom angel" said Proctor with such a sarcasm that for a second Leo was totally offended until he saw just a flash of emotion in Proctor's black eyes, the depth of which shocked Leo.

Leo shrugged "Any way Cole, I've lived with Phoebe. If Therold still worships her after spending a few days alone with her in one of her quakes, he deserves to be allowed to worship his madonna. God knows he will have earned the right to worship her and protect her if he survives actually living with her.'

"She does not need to be protected from me, she knows it" Cole bit out still fighting

"That she chooses to stay" Proctor said "Indicates she feels she does need protection

"She knows she has nothing to fear from me." Cole said and went to move. He felt Glock's magic catch him and encircle him and realised he would have to tear Glock apart to get free of him.

Cole stood there bouncing on his toes, eyeing Glock and Leo and Proctor defiant, still ready to take any chance to break free,

Glock cleared his throat "This not perfect great love of yours " he asked "You go to destroy a great power to get her back, her and her not prefect love."

"You don't like Phoebe" Cole accused.

"She is not perfect" Glock answered "You know what happen to Burvjara" he said "There was a leader who did not guard his mate as well as he should have and when he lost her he was prepared to do anything, everything to get her back.. Is this how he came to destroy Burvjara, by destroying anyone in his path? Destroying any power that crossed him? She was not perfect this great love, either but did she deserve to have to carry in her soul the cost of his love, the consequence."

Cole just stared at Glock. His hand twitching as if he was trying to find a connection to his magic. Glock did not miss the twitching and added. "It is a cruel love, a dishonourable one that would wish that on her because she is not perfect" he said his voice rumbling. "Your mate, Leo's' mate, Mark's mate go to Burvjara to fight, in this never ending bloody battle. Because a lover could not … let her go." Glock said "Burvjara was a fair and …civilised realm. And it fell because such a lover's… pain and passion. "This realm of yours is not perfect" Glock told Cole. "You think it cannot fall."

Proctor moved back slightly "Let him go" he told Glock." Because in the end, we cannot hold him. If he will destroy the realm for his love, better to do it and have done. Burvjara awaits you, awaits its fate. Let him go to his fate and you go to yours" he told Glock.

Leo found himself holding his breath, while Proctor stood there. Glock held and then almost as if releasing the pressure was agony in itself, he moved his hand disconnected his magic.

Cole with a smirk of victory shimmered.

Leo let his breath out in a disappointed hiss and then caught it again as Cole reappeared.

Cole glared at them then unable to find any satisfaction, he kicked viciously at a footstool in front of him.

"You going to try and tell me that thieving bastard moron is right,'" he demanded addressing Proctor.

"Therold is a friend of mine. A good one' Proctor pointed out. "No" he said "to take a man's wife is not right."

"Phoebe's bewitched by magic and spites and romance" Leo reminded Cole.

Cole snorted viciously. He noticed Glock instinctively lift his hand.

"I'm all right. I am in control" he said to Glock forcing an easy smile.

"And my friend, you are a terrible liar" Glock told him.

Cole glared at him, lifted his hand and aimed a lightning bolt just past Glock which destroyed a particularly ugly family portrait.

Proctor looked at him "Therold is a romantic, he has a generosity and a loyalty that many would admire" he said

'"Which is why he stole my wife" Cole roared going full circle.

"A romantic who yearns for love "Proctor said "and is never granted what you have been granted. ".

Cole used a fireball to disintegrate a sofa.

"Cole has no reason to listen to logic or other wisdom" Glock said "Fighting instead of reason I understand. It is what motivates my realm. Fight until there is nothing left and …justify it because you are right."

Cole glowered at him

"Why in the hell shouldn't I fight for mine? " he demanded sending a lamp and two chairs into oblivion.

Glock's eyes became blazing yellow "Because you are the great ogre, the one who came to my realm and asked why. And how " Glock stepped almost into Cole's face "You are the great guardian ,who saw the results of a just rage and who pitied us and judged us for how we fell to it. And you are the ogre who wanted to save us and fretted when you're magic could not." Right in Cole's face Glock, his voice rumbling in its intensity told Cole "You walked our land and thanked all the greater and higher powers that such devastation had been brought on us and not your green realm".

Cole's eyes narrowed. His hand moved and his eyes flashed dark blue and wild.

Glock shook his head and stepped back "And my friend you thought yourself better than Burvjarians. More civilised than ragged warriors who knew of nothing but war and death. But you know we are what we were when great passion destroyed Burvjara and us, and what we were could not save us. It was a pretty place Burvjara, land of plenty and reason and it fell to the pain of righteous wrath and passion gone mad. You think this imperfect realm of yours would survive any better." Glock suddenly flicked his finger. "Go" he said "claim your imperfect love and claim your rights and claim your justice. Then one day after the great fight and the wrath of your pain has destroyed all that is green and blue, come find me and tell me that this justice you love so has been served." Glock's nose twitching with emotion turned away from Cole.

Cole swallowed bitterly He stared at Glock and at Proctor, then spun away.

With a laser power he burned three chairs and then used a quake power to shatter the glass cabinet and the bookcase containing Phoebe 's books.

Then with growing anger he fireballed every book until the air in the room was an arid with fire and burnt and disintegrating furniture and paper.

Proctor watched with a sneer on his face, Leo looked concerned and Glock moved across the room to stare out the window at the backyard.

Destroying half the room, was not venting enough for Cole. He saw the indestructible coloured ball that Francesca had given Patsy. The one that Phoebe made such fuss about looking after . With a brutal deliberation Cole sent a lightening power at it and the ball bounced and he sent a fireball at it and he pounded against wall, then he sent a laser at it and it hit the ceiling.

Still not able to destroy it, or destroy anything with it Cole sent lethal splintering power at it then he bounced it off the walls with his blowing up power and spun it all through the ceiling with a tornado detector. When that did not worked he sent fireball after fireball and splintered it and still lights twinkling, it bounced off destructed furniture and walls and glass.

He finally lowered his hands defeated. "I hate that bloody thing" he said in a nearly normal voice. Then he aimed another vicious kick at the ball, which was apparently the last straw because the ball finally disintegrated in a show of orbs.

All four males watched in silent fascination as the orbs lit up the room, exploded in a growing crescendo then suddenly burnt out.

"I fear Francesca will is disappointed in you" Procter said dryly.

"Bugga Fran.. "Cole started to say then he remembered what he knew of Proctor. He swallowed and looked around smouldering conservatory, destroyed furniture blackened walls and bookcases and scorched tiling and ceiling.

He took a deep breath "Piper's going to kill me "he said finally.

"Piper would be nearly justified" Glock who had turned at the exploding orbs.

"Nearly is a bitch of a word "Cole told him. He took a deep breath and then another. And then was quiet as he half listened to the spirit it winds and winced "The girls have gone to do something bloody stupid in Burvjara haven't they?" he asked Leo.

"Witches have been called to fight "Leo replied carefully.

"That is not what the girls will do "Cole asked "I know them. I know Phoebe" he said.

Leo nodded "They have gone to protect innocents." he said.

Cole shrugged then winced. He turned to Glock "I brought you from Burvjara and I will return you'" he said. He winced slightly then half smiled awkwardly "If you will trust me to take you".

"And you are not going there because your …mate… wife .. is there." Glock asked almost scornfully

Cole for a second struggled and turned away and then turned shaking his head

"No" said the guardian "I am going because I am called and because the time has come." He looked awkwardly and a touch embarrassed at the other three.

"That is good" said Proctor his expression satanic.

Cole swallowed. "I'll just change" he said indicting the mostly destroyed clothes "'It is cold in Burvjara."'

'"Leo left your .. what is it your …parka in the hall" Glock told Cole smugly.

Cole half turned on Leo who sucked his lips and held his ground daring Cole to act.

With awry gesture of defeat, Cole turned toward the stair. He stopped and turned' "So if I get the chance I can drop Therold in the Thames?" he asked.

"I would not recommend it "said Proctor "be well Brother "he added then shimmered as Leo and Glock just stood there shaking their heads.

_**"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." Oscar Wilde**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Disobedience, in the eyes of anyone who has read history, is man's original virtue. It is through disobedience and rebellion that progress has been made. Oscar Wilde.**

Francesca orbed into the Cotswolds village where Therold lived. Before she materialised she was very aware that the usual calm of the village was missing. She came out of the orb behind a tree, wearing some very sensible slacks, walking shoes and her hair in a tight chignon. She showed the calm middle aged face she wore for walking the mortal realm; looking every inch the sensible middle aged lady. As she materialised, she sighed deeply at the scene in front of her.

Parked in front of the old stone wall of Therold's cottage were four emergency service vehicles, five police cars and representatives of four media outlets all with cameras aimed at the ruins of Therold's cottage. The cottage had collapsed in quite a spectacular fashion, with only one chimney fully intact. The rest was a pile of rubble and stones and splintered wood.

Behind the police barricades, a large number of the locals as well as the tourists who had chosen that day to visit the village to check for themselves its reputation as the most haunted village in England, were having a very good time observing the evidence that just maybe the reputation was deserved. Their cars were parked all down the lane blocking access for several more cars with television logos on them.

Francesca coughed a little from the ancient dust that was still stirring in the air. Near the heap of stone and wood that had still been an upright cottage when she left, she could see Therold, bald pate as crimson red as his face, arguing with some of the local police, his hands going in all directions.

At the gateway, with relatively little effort, she convinced the police that she was not a tourist but a friend of the owner called by him to assist and went quietly inside the fence.

Therold was clearly too involved in his discussion with the police to notice her. Francesca frowned as his hands swung even wider and she heard him yelling something about all these people frightening his cats away. He gesticulated so widely she thought for a second he was summoning his magic, but he contented himself by angrily telling the police he did not need any assistance, and becoming even redder in the face while they helplessly tried to symphathise and appease him.

Francesca sighed again, knowing that with the best of intentions the police were going to make her job all the more difficult, and was about to approach Therold when she saw Proctor the watcher, quietly sitting on the stone fence, under a tree, overseeing the situation. A dark figure in the shadows, he was totally disregarded by the emergency workers and police all standing around scratching their heads as to why the cottage had collapsed.

Proctor smiled his satanic smile when he saw her, and frowning Francesca walked over to him.

He half stood but she waved him to sit down and perched herself on the edge of the stone fence beside him.

"A pleasure to see you" Proctor murmured as she sat down.

Francesca frowned at him then shook her head. She moved her hand toward the cottage and Therold who looked in danger of exploding himself.

"Oh dear" she said as Therold's gesticulation lead him to swiping off one of the police officers hats. The officer studied him for a second and then slowly and purposefully picked it up while Therold's hands continued to swing widely.

"Exactly" Proctor said, trying to hide the satanic smile around his lips unsuccessfully. "The cottage did not withstand the aftershock of Belthezor's visit. I fear the chances of convincing Friend Therold of Brother Belthezor's virtues are severely diminished.'" he said dryly.

Francesca gave him her best school marm look but Proctor was closely watching the ongoing argument Therold was having with the police and missed it.

Francesca pushed down an uncharacteristic desire to make him pay attention to her.

"Cursed spites" she said under her breath.

"Why?" asked Proctor still watching Therold.

"They are cursed creatures" Francesca said pursing her lips.

"Yes" Proctor answered still watching

Francesca shook her head, then laughed at herself, the golden laugh and it caught Proctor's attention. He stopped watching for a second and turned to her.

"So Cole went to Burvjara with his house guest?" she finally asked Proctor.

"Yes" he said, this time his eyes on her face. Francesca caught his expression and caught her breath at its intensity showed for a micro-second. She looked away at Therold who was literally jumping up and down, and Proctor half a second later also looked away.

"Eventually Belthezor listened to some wisdom from the Burvjarian and agreed to go" Proctor told her.

Francesca nodded. "Eventually?" she asked suspiciously

"When he is in a rage 'Belthezor's trail of destruction is …impressive," Proctor said his voice even more dry than usual. '"As you say 'Oh dear'" he added his tone sly, as some last stones from one of the remaining upright chimneys of Therold's house fell down.

Francesca gave him another school marm glare, which this time he saw and pointedly ignored

"Oh lord Cole didn't destroy the manor?" she asked finally giving into concern when Proctor did not rise to the provocation.

"The manor was built to withstand San Francisco earthquakes, so I am hopeful the witches' abode will survive" Proctor told her thoughtfully "Unlike Therold's cottage, but to be fair in any assessment of his of his powers, Belthezor had calmed down a little when he returned to the manor, so it is possible he could have destroyed it had he chosen."

Francesca murmured "Oh dear."

Proctor smiled satanically and continued. "I suspect from my observations of his family, Belthezor will be doing penance for some time to come as repentance for his tantrums'"

"Piper will kill him" Francesca agreed.'

"The witch Piper will be very angry with him" said Proctor calmly "And there will be justice in her anger" he added.

Francesca laughed with a small golden note.

Proctor for a fraction of a second drew his breath then in his most satanic voice asked "And on the subject of justice, what happened when you approached the Elders." Proctor asked slowly. "I take it the Minions of Good are heading to Burvjara. You were unable to convince them that their cause was not just"

"They will descend on Burvjara in large numbers" Francesca said her voice dark. She turned toward Proctor and did not keep the bitterness from her voice "I will not say that there were none who would listen, because there are those amongst the Elders and higher ones who would argue for the peaceful course." She frowned. "But those who seek the more … confrontational solutions are in ascendance'" she said.

"Again." Proctor murmured just stopping himself moving his hand toward her. He thrust both his hands in his pockets and starred straight ahead.

"Again" she agreed. "Í believe Proctor" Francesca said, also staring ahead "that there comes a time when those who see confrontation as the solution, are incapable of hearing any other voice or seeing any other way. They fly on the power of the aggression, on the thrill of it. They see a clear path and are blind to all reason. They see danger where very little danger exists and create a monster, a myth so fearful that it must be destroyed at all cost . They fear this monster of their own creation so much so they become incapable of considering the cost. They can only understand that the monster must be destroyed.'

"I have observed nothing to dispute your opinion" he said slowly, hands thrust hard in his pockets.

"No, I do not believe you would" she said "And those who point out the monster is of there own making, and sometimes of their own fantasy, are ridiculed, called fools and cuckolds of evil, misinformed and weak" she said "I have heard the words before.. When the hawks are soaring high they see doves as weak and foolish creature "she took a deep breath "they are caught on the power of their wings and the force of the wind and..'" she stopped.

"And they forget that hawks can be shot down easily as a doves" Proctor answered.

"They cannot see consequence or hear reason "Francesca nodded. She was silent for a second. "And one again I rely on one of your brethren, on a guardian, to resolve the … folly of those who can only see reason as weakness, when it comes to Burvjara. Because they fear some other beings should control that damned magic pole." Francesca shook her head in school marm disapproval. "And I fear they will face terrible…justice for it. Because Proctor, they are wrong and I fear they are very close to evil. They are hell bent on their path."

Proctor nodded. " Brother Durand, when he… interceded last time told them right from wrong, and his reasons still stand as I observe. They have been told right from wrong and I have no doubts of my friend Durand's ability to make himself understood."

Francesca half smiled. Proctor pushed back his own demonic smile

"So knowing right from wrong and yet still unable to contemplate consequence, the hawks on the side of good, addicted to their own power, lead an army of the adherents of good to invade and control a realm that they have no right to control because they fear that Burvjara is outside their influence." Francesca said. "But they want it to be this way, because they want to invade it for the power they think they will gain."

"That view is supports my observations" Proctor said his voice at its most demonic dryness. "You told them that a leader may arise, that the landscape of Burvjara was …changing.. .developing.'

"Oh they knew about Glock" Francesca said "even suspected he was not dead, but they see him as.. .not on their side. He resists their influence and influences others to resist it and in this war he has supped with the devil. So for good he cannot… must not be the messiah. Or maybe they recognise that he can be this, and they fear it so badly, they see no other course but to invade and control Burvjara. Maybe even those who would protest war, fear a leader who has supped with the devil so badly they allow themselves to be overruled. They are so fearful of a dark messiah that they have called the archangels to their cause. And then justify themselves because the archangels have come."

"So in fear of one who had supped with the devil, they embrace the devil," Proctor shook his head. "The warriors hear the call of battle "he said "and do not always hear anything else but the call to arms until it is to late."

Francesca nodded. She was silent for a few minutes, then her voice calm, said "And having been told right from wrong once and still choosing to destroy the monster they created, despite what Durand told them, they must now face justice, if ,as you tell me, Cole has gone to Burvjara"

"He has "Proctor said bluntly. "It was prophesied "he smiled at the word "Belthezor would fix Burvjara.'

Francesca took a deep breath "I have hoped it meant only he saved the Burvjarian" she said. "And sent them back a messiah."

"'I too had hoped this" said Proctor said and his expression was totally demonic.

Francesca nodded "I tried to tell them Proctor. I tried this time as I tried last time and they will not listen, they close their ears and they close their hearts."

"As they have done before" he said, his voice very dark

Francesca nodded "I pray that only the guilty will face justice, that the corruption will not spread. I pray the innocents will be saved" She took a deep breath "I wonder when we who understand that ... the enemy monster is only a fable a fantasy, if we do not share the guilt when we no longer fight their fantasy.'

"You are not responsible for Burvjara. They do not listen. Do you take up arms to make them listen, or do you leave them to justice "Proctor said bluntly and jammed his hand harder in his pockets "and the Burvjarians are no longer the innocents.'"

"Are the witches, are the Minions of Good who go to war for them, innocents?" Francesca asked.

"That will be answered by their actions in Burvjara" Proctor said firmly, hands scrunched hard in his pockets.

Francesca and Proctor sat in silence watching the scenes around the ruins of Therold's cottage an watching a furious and frustrated Therold pointing in all directions, gesturing wildly and articulating the word cats over and over again, as police and emergency service people scratched their heads and media reporters took up advantage positions.

One outlet set up not far from where Proctor and Francesca sat, choosing a spot which gave a maximum view of the ruins of the cottage and Therold's histrionics.

Facing the camera the reporter said his piece. "Once again the seemingly peaceful village of Dewsberry has lived up to its reputation as the most haunted village in England. This 16th century building cottage, owned by a…" the reporter checked his notes "Therold Sidebottom, a retired historian, has inexplicably collapsed, under the force of what many villagers have described as a size 9 earthquake.

"Sidebottom?" Proctor asked Francesca, shaking his head "I never heard that."

"It was the name on the original deeds" she said not quite holding back a laugh. "It made it easier with deeds and taxes.' The pronoun is Siddy bo-tam in the old days "she explained

"Keep this information from Belthezor" Proctor suggested.

"However no seismic recordings have been made of earthquakes in this area…ever." said the reporter into his microphone, his voice husky in his pleasure at the mystery he was reporting. "Local villagers say the force which destroyed the all stone cottage was truly terrifying and describe how they rushed into the streets fearful for their own safety. Without any evidence of seismic activity, officials are at a loss to explain what caused the collapse that shook the whole village. Except one official who declined to be named who said, you know this village and the stories, when it comes down to it there is no explanation except the supernatural."

Francesca and Proctor exchanged glances.

Finally Proctor stood up "I have seen all I can see here" he said the satanic note of his voice hiding a ring of regret. "I return to my mountain to observe the realms."

"Good" said Francesca also standing up. She dusted off her behind and Proctor looked away so she did not see his smile.

Near the remains of the cottage the police had obviously given up trying to deal with an angry and frustrated Therold and had walked off to move the press further away. Therold stood staring at the remains of his home, dejection written in every line of his body

"I will go and save what innocents I can'' Francesca told Proctor,'

"Which innocents?" asked Proctor frowning and concerned.

"I will help Therold find his cats" Francesca replied in her school marm voice.

"You are truly an angel "Proctor said "If you believe those accursed cats to be innocent. Such a pleasure to talk" he murmured, glanced round and as his dark clothing merging in the shadow o the tree he shimmered away unnoticed by the local villagers, tourists and media representatives who were all busy speculating on the supernatural forces in the village and not paying attention to seemingly casual observers.

……………………………………………………………………………………

At Glock's direction Cole came out of his shimmer in a part for Burvjara he had never been before. It was a dark eerie forest of great dead trees, reaching high into the ugly burnt orange sky. They were close together and it was clear the forest that they had once been must have been a majestic and haunting place, some of the dead trunks were storeys high. But now all around Cole and Glock it was as if the place had lost its soul; the remains of great trees, their trunks dark ugly orange, twisted and turned hard, evidence of a bitter death as a result of the damage done to Burvjara from the fighting and war. They towered all around Cole like long dead warriors, headless and armless, bows long since fallen.

As he came out of the shimmer, Cole found himself kneeling on the ground as if the weight of his own magic felled him while Glock watched him with a bemused air. As Cole struggled to his feet, the air sparked and cracked around him, sending shooting orange flames into the sky and severely singeing the mock Burvjarian robe he wore. Cole had to rapidly bang his hands against it before it burst into flames, while Glock's sparkling clean one, thanks to Piper's washing efforts, threatened to smoulder but fizzled out, leaving a black mark .

'"Anyone for thousands of strides in any direction will know we are here" Cole told Glock. '"Couldn't you have found somewhere hidden away to arrive?" he grumbled.

"Not close enough to where I wanted to be, and far enough away from my own clan." Glock shrugged nose twitching as he looked at the great dead trees "And where you could safely use your great magic?"

"Away from your clan?" Cole asked. "Wouldn't be better if anyone we met is your clan?"

"No" said Glock "It may appear I was leading my clan against the other clans if I walked with them. Better I first find my brothers amongst those who are not my declared brothers.

"If you say so" Cole said as he looked around, not hiding his discomfort at the ugly bare blue earth, and the dirty dark orange colour of the ghost like dead trees, and shivering in the biting cold. "I don't like this place "he said hugging himself to get warm "where are we?"

"We are as close as we can get to the magic pole, without your magic destroying us… me at least'" 'Glock told him in a matter of fact voice. "I am guessing the demons will be as close to the pole regardless of the cost, and that the Minions of Good will follow them". He turned away and strode into the dead forest and Cole wincing at the weight of his magic followed.

"You think they will try and take the magic pole?" Cole asked slightly breathless as he struggled to keep up with Glock.

"I would if I wanted to finally control Burvjara" Glock told him. "The enemies of Burvjara would know that capturing the pole, they could hold magic to ransom. Some-one would have told them."

"Some-one would have told the demons" Cole corrected

"Or told good. Glock answered. "Some one would have told the enemies of Burvjara, Good or Evil," "he corrected and then he shrugged.

Cole took a deep breath. "How close are we to your brethren?" Cole asked.

"We walk" Glock told him firmly understanding what he was not asking.

Glock looked around clearly checking his direction in the dead forest and then strode off, his hob nail boots occasionally making an iron clattering sound on the dead roots.

Cole followed, really struggling at times to keep the up with the pace, as Glock strode along. Glocjmoved through the broken rough ground with the ease of a lifetime spent traversing the land, the Burvjarian robe almost fading against the trees. As he walked behind Glock, Cole, in between avoiding falling over half hidden roots and grumbling to himself, decided Glock had coped better out of his environment than Cole did in Burvjara.

"What?" said Cole as catching up with Glock he noticed him scowling.

"On previous visits you were … you appeared more stoic" Glock mused.

Cole grinned "You're right. I appeared more …stoic. I just kept my thoughts to myself. I was not thinking stoic. You've lived in my family. You know me.'" And then he flushed as Glock eyed him, clearly thinking of the explosive anger back at the manor.

"You tell the truth. I know you" Glock mused he put his hand in the air as if to connect to the magic. The air sparked but the only thing that caught fire was Cole's robe. "You did not lie about this either" Glock told Cole.

'"Did not lie about what?" Cole asked innocently as he slapped the sparks out.

Glock's trunk-like nose twitched. "You did not lie when you said the fighting had stopped and the air was clearing.'

"Not much better" Cole muttered still slapping at his threatening to burn robe. "The damned air is still burning

"It is noticeably better Glock commented as he sniffed the air. His trunk like nose twitched as Cole fought to keep the flame away from his robe. "Where we are, the flames from small magic threaten but they never quite take off. That is how it has always been here. That is the power of this place."

'"What about large magic?'" Cole asked.

"Here the large magic can… function" Glock said still checking the air and the magic with his hand out, connecting to his own magic "Any closer to the pole" Glock's nose twitched with concern, "Best great magic stays away" He shook his head and his twitched "This place knows how to protect itself" he said. "Do not use you great magic as we go closer" he warned "small magic is …safe. Burvjarian magic is safe. Your great magic...is not."

"No-one's great magic." Cole asked "Good? Evil?"

"Great magic is not safe here" Glock repeated firmly.

"The demons must have used great magic to get near the pole." Cole told him.

"Probably lost many of their numbers getting here" Glock shrugged uncaring s he walked.

"And Good" Cole asked sucking his breath "Phoebe, the girls."

"I pray to god they have the sense to leave Great Magic alone" Glock answered.

"Phoebe and common sense are not always on even nodding acquaintance" Cole said swallowing hard.

"I noticed" Glock replied and continued to stride away.

Cole followed in silence, lost in his concerns or Phoebe. "Why?" Cole finally demanded shifting uncomfortably as if his magic was giant weight. "Why is Great Magic dangerous here?"

"Great Magic has no business here. Magic here protects itself." Glock answered "Piper told me her Book of Shadows protects itself. Nothing different."

"You had some cosy chats with Piper didn't you? Coles snitched because the weight of his magic felt so heavy and he was worried for his family.

Glock's face became dark orange. He uncomfortably pulled the hood of his robe over his head, then swung to face Cole, his nose twitching violently.

Cole sucked his breath, for a second he and Glock eyed each other, then Cole gave way "Should you be telling me the great secrets of Burvjara?" he asked.

"Can I not trust you Ogre?" Glock countered gruffly.

Cole sucked his lips.

"Can I trust you Cole?" Glock asked his nose twitching.

"More or less" Cole answered.

"You do not lie" Glock said. He put his hand out to test the magic and the flames danced in the air. Then chose to walk on again, his boots scraping hard against the bare earth.

Cole found himself looking up at the stark deadness all around him. He shook his head thinking he was far from home and before he could stop it a shudder came over him.

"It is not green" Glock said noticing.

"No" said Cole "It is not green. Like my realm…is now" he said.

"This forest was once glorious orange" Glock said He looked at the deadness "Melinda made me watch a show on your television about the tall trees in your realm. These must have once been like those."

"Only orange" Cole said grinning

"Not green" Glock agreed." They were the first to go" Glock explained "when the fighting started.".

"Like the big green trees would have been the first to go in my realm?" Cole asked. "If I let … if I made the fighting start, chasing after …rivals for Phoebe."

"I am no prophet" Glock answered carefully. "Maybe you should have asked your mate. She has that power.'

Cole looked up at the stark dead trees. He took a deep breath '"Ask Phoebe whether she saw a future where I could destroy such things, out of jealousy. Even thinking I could do such a thing would…upset her. "Cole drew a hard breath. "Better I don't ask her. She may blame me just because I could, not because I did. Whether they happen or not, she experiences things as they have happened in her premonitions. Blames me as if they happened. Pisses me off." He added, smiling the special smile, the one he saved for Phoebe.

Glock stopped and going a deep orange that seemed even harsher against the dead trees, his nose twitching violently. He turned to Cole "Your mate Phoebe, she said she saw me as the messiah of my people" he said bitterly. "It is not a fate I want. I fear it" he said his voice rumbling with emotion.

Cole sucked his breath "Phoebe pisses other people off too, with her damned connections to the truth" he said finally. He half moved a hand toward Glock. "I can take you back if you do not want to do this." he offered watching Glock intently.

Just for half a second he thought Glock was going to agree then, the tall Burvjarian shook his head and wordlessly turned and moved on.

They walked for so many strides that Cole lost track of the distance and time. Everything became a blur of giant trees small openings and clambering over mouldy brown mossy ground, and dead roots. All the time he strode along behind Glock, Cole became increasingly aware of the weight of his own magic, and had to fight down a rising panic that his magic was to strong and to heavy for him.

Once as he fell behind and almost gave into the overwhelming feeling that he needed to shimmer away, Glock turned and ordered "Do not?" his voice taken on a sense of urgency that pulled Cole out of his panic. "This is a place for creatures of lesser magic" Glock warned again. "Do not use your magic. It is to dangerous." then he walked on, leaving Cole to shrug and follow and try and ignore the sense of hysteria his magic was causing in him.

Glock suddenly stopped and bent down. He faded so much into the landscape,. Cole almost fell over him

'What?" he said

Glock touched a small orange weed. "I have never seen life here before" he said "It must have been a great peace my death caused…my going created." He sucked his breath "And now I return " he said bitterly "To fight, and maybe destroy this ..life."

"Or Others will destroy it" Cole told him. "If you don't fight."

"Or we will destroy it destroying Others' Glock commented and purposefully turned away to walk on.

Cole had been used to the movement of Burvjarians across the country but this time Glock was a being possessed. When Cole asked when he was going he said simply to join his brethren and it was necessary to make haste.'

And when Cole asked what he intended to do when he found his brethren all Glock would say was "Not fight them...if they let me."

"Good are arriving" Cole said "and if your people are fighting with demons, they will be fighting Good.

"They are not this time" Glock said. "The demons are asking a price that Burvjarians who have had a break from war are not prepared to pay...yet.

"How do you know this?" Cole demanded.'

"I hear it in the stones "said Glock while Cole shook his head and glowered at Glock.


	46. Chapter 46

Some time later as the Burvjarian light faded. Glock acknowledged they could go no further and settled in an old dead trunk huddling his clean and patched robe around him."

Cole who had borrowed Leo's parker and ski cap, as well as one of Leo's flannel shirts which he wore under his made up Burvjarian robe, shivered. Glock with a sigh stood up and moved his hand over some stones to heat them with Burvjarian magic and they huddled there surrounded by darkness.

"You have no tobacco "Cole commented as Glock sat silently in front of the heated stones.'

"No" he said. "I am used to being without in Burvjara." He was silent "It feels …safe being without."

"You really missed Burvjara" Cole commented finally.

"From the softness of your green realm you find it strange I could miss a place like this?" Glock asked. "But" he said "your green realm has...temptations." After a long silence where Cole stared at the heated stones and huddled deeper into Leo's parka but said nothing Glock finally explained "It tempts a man's honour. I am ... I have ...very little in my life. My honour means… I value it and I have never questioned the value I put on my honour. Before... to… part with it. Except when I was in your green realm."

Cole did not answer still. He could think of nothing to say.

"You blame me for loving" Glock said hidden in the darkness "Yet you were prepared to kill, to destroy anything in your path, magic, structures… your realm …to retrieve your love. " The cold of Burvjarian night made his voice deeper, harsher than usual.

"I was pretty pissed with Therold" Cole answered eventually "I am pretty pissed."

"But not …um… pissed at your love?" Glock asked "Your love is not perfect". He added.

Cole took a deep breath. "Neither is yours" he said deliberately

In the dark Cole could see Glock move quickly and defensively.

"It was never my intention to do anything about ...my love " Glock said. "I love. This I cannot help, but I never intended…"

"But by god you were tempted" Cole bit out. He stood up "You know I never thought that Phoebe was… attracted to Therold. I know her. She was just enjoying ... having fun with the flirting. It's her way" he said "I know Therold was tempted not to... screw her but to love her. I resent it" he snarled "I resent it" he took a deep breath. "I hate him for it, I curse him for it. "Cole spat out "Damnit she's mine and he stole her and I want to do something about it …so badly."

"You did some thing about it" Glock murmured

"I did not" Cole retorted "I was stopped" he muttered resentfully and stalked off. Finally the cold became to much and he slide back onto the ground beside the warming stones.

'"Leo did not" Glock said after a while.

"Do what?" Cole asked huddling into is robe.

"Do something about me" Glock said into the darkness.

"Just in case you don't know" Cole told Glock. "Leo is as pissed at you as I am with Therold and he had reason to be... Piper wasn't flirting. Piper doesn't flirt. Piper … returned your admiration. "

"Leo helped me" Glock said and Cole did not have to see him to recognise his tension. "He gave me a gift."

"Well Leo is an angel." said Cole dryly "I'm not. And it was a parting gift" he added.

The two sat in front of the warming stones silently, neither able to do more than think their own thoughts

Some time later Glock spoke "When you talked of your imperfect love" Glock confessed "I felt superior to you. I thought you a fool for your love for her... such an imperfect being."

"And now you are in love, you carry in your heart a part of an imperfect love, so welcome to the club of fools" said Cole staring straight into the stones. "Only damnit "he said "Phoebe is mine. She belongs to me. And that bastard bloody well took her."

"I did not think ownership of a love was permitted in your green realm" Glock mused smacking his lips clearly missing his tobacco. "To primitive "said Glock "something felt in places …such as Burvjara when all rule is lost and nothing exists but what a ... being can find in himself.'

"Well I have heard you say, some things are not that different." Cole muttered. "In Burvjara to my realm."

"In Burvjara you would need to guard your imperfect love well. For the sake of those who... respond to her imperfections, as much as her sake" Glock said. "You my friend are a dangerous fellow when crossed" he told Cole

Cole smiled in the dark "Unlike Leo" he replied.

Glock leant back against a rock and closed his eyes shut but from his breathing, it was clear he was not sleeping.

After some time Cole said "Glock?"

Glock moved slightly.

"It is good advice" Cole said

"What is good advice?" asked Glock.

"It is good advice to guard my imperfect love" Cole said. "For the sake of those who misunderstand her imperfection."

Glock laughed. '"I do not believe Phoebe will appreciate you listening to such advice" he said finally.

"No" said Cole "she will be pissed as hell. If she found out." He smiled the one he saved just for Phoebe." But then Phoebe's often pissed at me" he explained. "She fell in love with me "he said "not really knowing what I am. She made some choices and some of the consequences… it's not easy on her... she has to deal with... "He took breath "Being pissed at me... being...a right little madame… It helps her keep balanced... when in reality for what I am ...the balance is not there."

Glock made some murmuring noise

Cole bit his lip and looked at Glock "I know what she is and I know you haven't seen her at her best. "I can destroy her you know "he told Glock "As a demon, I came to destroy the Charmed Ones, to find my destiny AND I found it but not what I expected. Who does expect it? .. They call it walking through the fire of your own making, walking through your own personal hell and coming out the other side. Phoebe often… feels she let me down by not walking beside me but she could not. No one could. If I could not do it myself then I could not do it."

Even in the pitch dark Cole was aware that Glock watched him carefully

"She was waiting on the other side "Cole said "the one thing that was the hardest of all to face, that nearly brought me down, was losing her and when I could face it when I knew I could do it because it was the right thing, she was waiting for me."

Glock made no response

"I know what she is" Cole said "Demanding, difficult, her way or no way. But all through it she loves me and that is not something that a…. being like me takes for granted. And it isn't a selfish love you know, she would do almost anything for me and I know it. Phoebe is Phoebe. To know Phoebe is to… want to wring her neck. But you see the one difference in her that is … when I first knew her. She is okay with being Phoebe. Only…"

"Only what?" asked Glock.

"When I first knew the Charmed Ones, I was sent to kill them, find a weakness and it isn't hard, the secret of how to destroy them. To find the weakness all you have to do is know them" Cole told him "they are vulnerable. All of them. All the Halliwell witches are vulnerable. The older sister Prue. She was a hellion on two legs, thought she was invincible and a bundle of doubt and fear at the same time. Never could convince her that she was wrong…about anything. It killed her" Cole said. "And Paige. I .. She seems…nearly normal but she was the one who grew up in a...different clan but when pressured to much how hurt, how rejected she feels, it comes out. Every time they have a sister row, it comes out. I know how vulnerable Paige is and I once hurt her badly knowing this, when the source took me over and it's taken …. a great deal for her to forgive me knowing it."

"And your imperfect love is vulnerable?" Glock murmured

"Phoebe is vulnerable "Cole told Glock. "I tried once to be... I tried to use it and couldn't.. Couldn't kill her, couldn't do anything but love her. But she is still ... vulnerable. Determined to be who she is true to herself, and then frightened of who she is, being what she is … well she knows she's difficult and is caught between being true to herself and wanting to be loved. Frightened she isn't lovable as who she is. Which is...amusing in itself because have you noticed? Her family.. me, love her because she is herself. Love her for the fits and starts and difficulties, who she is. The best of her ... and even her nonsense is… special … lovable. I owe her" Cole said "and even if ... I love her because of who she is and because she is special but I owe her for waiting for me and the one thing I can do for her because I love is to keep loving her" he shrugged awkwardly as he bared his soul.

Glock grunted in the darkness.

"You call Phoebe imperfect. Don't underestimate Phoebe's imperfections" Cole told Glock. He thought of Phoebe saving him in the mausoleum, he thought of Phoebe willing to destroy his demons to protect him and have him, not knowing the drama she set in motion. "Phoebe's imperfections made me what I am. They can be the best of her" he said.

Glock muttered. "You nearly destroyed Piper's home over her imperfections. Piper and Leo's home. Paige's home. Your home. I do not believe they deserved that. And surely you who claim to know justice do not either.''

'No" Cole agreed. "It wasn't justice. I was just pissed as hell."

Glock nodded "You did not mention Piper" he said slowly.

Cole nodded. "I know" he said '"Piper is fragile "he said "she is far more fragile than she likes to admit. She hides it pretending to be tough and bossy and sarcastic and she can be broken with a twist of the hand.'

"I see" said Glock.

"Leo knows this "Cole added. "He loves her so he won't break her. Pulling her away from Leo… I think would break her."

"I see" said Glock. "You believe I could break her."

"Not if you love her enough to leave her where she is safe" Cole pushed.

"My honour is important" Glock said "But you have you imperfect love and I have left mine and the pain is…. very bad."

"I thought I had lost Phoebe a few times" Cole said after a few moments "I know... the pain."

Glock swallowed "But you had some hope and to hope or my love is to destroy my honour.

Cole turning watching Glock's shadowy form huddled in the robe Piper had cleaned and repaired. "I have an…aqua ...a… friend" he said "I ... he loves beyond the grave, beyond good and evil, a woman who is ... beyond him... and he knows it and yet he loves her, and he devotes himself to her protection and care. And do you know she has no idea. He says there is no sin in loving. Only in acting on it when the action can cause nothing but grief.'

"Your ...friend is a wise ... being" Glock said.

"He claims not" Cole answered seriously "But I disagree."

'So you think I should live on the memory of love." Glock said "because I cannot have my love. For her sake I must not have my love."

"Live on the memory of having done right by your love" Cole answered carefully '"Yes."

Cole was silent for a while. "Glock " he said "I take your message and thank you for stopping me doing something ..I would ….be regretting right now… for stopping me destroying … others who did not deserve it."

"We have no debt to each other" Glock murmured and made a small noise as if he was trying to sleep. :"There is some pleasure for me, sharing words over the warming stones." He said "Something I doubted I would do again. One more time regardless of what happens, I have shared words under a Burvjarian night."

"Glad to be of service." Cole said. He moved uncomfortably against his rock. "I think I did destroy Therold's house. 'he said "He did deserve it.' he added.

Glock grunted.

………………………………………………………………………..

Phoebe came out of the orb with Mark still lightly holding her hand.

She was frowning because she was still seeing Therold's face as he stood in the ruins of his cottage, begged her not to go. "You do not have to be a heroine" Therold assured her as Mark held his hand out to take her to join the Minions of Good. "You don't have to join their battles and unjust wars. Don't listen to their minions" he pleaded looking at Mark.

"I have explained this to Phoebe" Mark said softly "Advised her not to go."

"So your conscience is clear" Phoebe told Mark, her nose in the air.

"You have some wisdom whitelighter" Therold told Mark. "Phoebe if you must go, keep away from Belthezor." he pleaded with Phoebe. "Don't be a heroine." he said again.

"Cole would never hurt me" Phoebe assured Therold brightly.

"You are innocent my dear'" Therold told Phoebe sadly as Mark orbed her away. Her last sight of the guardian was him turning back to the ruined stones looking for his cats.

"I'm not a heroine" she told Mark mid orb. "I'm not a made up fantasy, a fairy tale. I'm me" she assured Mark.

"You certainly are you" Mark said quietly "Only you could get some-one's home destroyed and have them beg you to stay."

Phoebe sniffed.

"I wish Therold would damn well stop saying that. Making me his fantasy" she told Mark as they came out of the orb in a part of "up there" that Phoebe had never seen before. "It freaks me out, having some-one make up some stupid future for you. Destiny is a fairy tale.

"Does it?" asked Mark softly. "When you told me I was destined to be a whitelighter, freaked me too" he added gently.

Phoebe's expression clearly showed she was not falling or it. "You are a whitelighter" she said

"It's freaking the hell out of me "Mark said as the strange mists of 'up there' burst of disapproving rainbow lights.

"Hell" said Mark again grinning as the lights flashed "I like doing that "he told Phoebe. "Pisses a lot of the by the rules guys off."

He had barely said it when a whitelighter, with a hood pulled low and a walk that could only be described as sanctimonious appeared from the mists and whispered in Mark's ear.

Mark nodded but raised his eyes toward Phoebe, and the whitelighter started to move primly away

"I told Glock he was a messiah" Phoebe whispered to Mark.

"You can be a right little bitch can't you Phoebe?" Mark commented evenly. The rainbow light crashed and flashed and Mark grinned as the whitelighter froze shuddered in pain then walked on.

Phoebe giggled.

"Most of the time I don't really mean to be" she told Mark "It just comes out."

"That makes it okay" he said quietly and Phoebe eyed him, not certain whether he was being sarcastic or agreeing.

Phoebe, as she peered around through the mists, realised the place they were in was one of the lower levels of 'up there'. The mists did not have the same intense and brilliant transparency of the higher places 'up there' she had seen. They were more of a dark misty nothingness.

"We near the rim?" she asked Mark.

"Close enough" he said.

As the mist seemed to lift a little, Phoebe became aware that they were surrounded by large numbers of witches and other magic creatures, all of them in little huddles, staring expectantly as other orbs sounded as more whitelighters brought witches and other magic creatures to join those waiting.

Phoebe was wearing Piper's long wool coat, that her sister had lent to her at Therold's, over the white dress her unbeloved mother in law Elisabeth had stolen for her, and flip flops. She pulled the coat close and huddled down into it.

"Up there again." She thought bitterly "I don't like up there "she told Mark. "This is the fourth time I've been here and all of them were bad."

Mark was not paying much attention to her as he peered through the mist looking for someone. "Paige was bringing Piper up" he said "she's here somewhere."

"Do you think they are keeping the mist all spooky to keep witches from questioning what is going on?" Phoebe asked Mark as she followed him through the rainbow cloud.

"Shut up Phoebe" he said as he searched for her sisters.

"I only said" she muttered indignantly.

"I know what you said" he retorted. "Keep your damn premonitions to yourself. When are you going to learn the truth is bloody dangerous?"

The light shuddered enough for Phoebe to see a large number of witches and warrior magic types all observing her curiously. And then the light settled and they faded again.

"I hate this place" she muttered and knew Mark in front of her was grinning.

Phoebe thought of the time and Piper and Prue had snuck up with Leo to rid the place of a dangerous warlock with a darklighter's arrow and when she had come 'up there' to hide from Cole, when she was pregnant, fearfully waiting to know just what Patsy's demon heritage would be. Phoebe ran her hand across Pookie. "Thank god that is not something we worry with you." And gulped because it was only daddy's constant reassurances he could feel Pookie's aura that was keeping everyone from freaking out about Pookie.

"I ought to be really pissed they will believe a demon over a good witch" she sighed and noticed the mist shudder at even the word demon. "God what a bunch of prissy do-gooders, good are" she thought.

She remembered how glad she had been to get back to Cole after those miserable weeks protecting Patsy in what was supposed to be heaven.

"Heaven isn't any paradise "she told Pookie as she trailed behind Mark. Then she bumped into a nervous group of witches who looked at her oddly, clearly having heard what she said. She smiled and shrugged. As she moved away the witches disapproving faces vanished in the mist.

"If you knew what I knew "she thought and sighed to herself. Somewhere in the wisdom she had learned in the last few years and had not been listening too much lately, Phoebe recognised that knowing what she did would destroy the faith in their cause of many witches. That it had not destroyed hers, was only because somewhere in her exposure to higher magic she had found a belief and a purpose that surpassed all the pettiness of some of the lower levels.

Keeping close to Mark as he searched, Phoebe remembered the last time she had come to a part of 'up there'. When she had been called to face a tribunal on whether she was fit to be a witch. '"That wasn't paradise then either "she told Pookie. "Much better to spend eternity with daddy : she told Pookie. If Daddy still wanted to spend eternity with her. Phoebe swallowed down a hard miserable little lump.

Phoebe sighed as in this place 'up there' she knew she was never going to be happy. The only time in her life she had been happy was with Cole. If he would have it again.

"He better have meant it" she told Pookie "when he said he would forgive me anything."

Phoebe smiled to herself. She knew he meant it. Okay he would be pissed and nasty and maybe she would have to behave little for a while. But as sure as any premonition she had had, she was sure he meant it.

"So we can safely go ahead and do what we have to do and know that Daddy will be smiling when we get home" Phoebe confidently assured Pookie. And then she swallowed.

"What?" said Mark.

"Nothing" said Phoebe.

Mark moved through the mist and she was aware more and more of the Minions of Good who were gathered. She frowned and straining to see her sisters in the mist she crashed into a large ethereal being wearing some sort of armour. The being steadied her., glanced at the size of Pookie and shook its head, "Mind how you go"It said in a curious androgenous voice.

"I will" she replied

"That is good" It said and moved disappearing into the mist.

"Wow Pookie, that was an archangel "said Phoebe turning around and crashed straight into Piper.

"Phoebe" Piper said catching her "Where the hell have you been?"

The rainbow light shimmered.

"Oh shut up "said Piper. "That gets really annoying" she told Phoebe.

"I know "said Phoebe "I just ran into an archangel" Phoebe told Piper.

"All over the place "Piper said. "and other beings floating around in cloaks, some of them carrying swords and others in all sorts of armour. I think they are justifying all this by claiming higher magic is involved. So it looks like they mean business."

"And the business being war" Phoebe sighed. "You don't think the archangels being present means this is a just war."

"No" said Piper nastily "I just think it means the Elders have just talked the greater powers into believing it is."

"Stay together" Mark said and disappeared into the mist before Piper could do anything but roll her eyes.

Piper caught Phoebe's arm and pulled her over to where Paige was huddled with a frightened and concerned and very over awed Leslie who clutched on to Paige's arm. There were also two other witches, an older woman wearing sensible slacks and a concerned expression, and another young woman who w as shaking her head overwhelmed by where she was.

"This is big" Piper said "Looks like they are just going to overwhelm with numbers, and all the whitelighter types are the warrior ones. No pacifists here"

"Except Mark and a few others who are just transport. Looks like they are figuring the odds on how many will be lost" Paige said bitterly "one of the reasons to use overwhelming force."

Paige indicated another group of witches further away, where Matilda Riggs, the witch who had been so anxious to get Leslie to come to war was loudly making noises about the victory to come. Matilda shadowed by a small, plump, dark witch, whom Phoebe suddenly recalled was Matilda's best friend Sara. Sara's powers were not strong, a very low level ability to create smoke shields but she and Matilda were friends who did everything together. Many of the group with Matilda and Sara was jumping about shaking with excitement about where they were.

"Do you think they understand they are here for vanquish fodder?" Paige asked.

"Want to tell them?" said Piper.

Matilda looked toward the Charmed Ones and gave them a superior smirk. "Surprised to see you here Paige" she called as her friend Sara smirked.

Paige shrugged

"Knew the Charmed One's would not resist a good battle" called Matilda and turned back to her group and Sara laughed.

Leslie still clutching Paige's arm "I'm frightened" she whispered "why aren't they?'

"To stupid to understand" Paige reassured her.

"I don't want to die" Leslie whispered back. "I don't want to see people…witches I know die. Even Matilda."

"Maybe we can find a way not to let that happen" Phoebe whispered.

"You really think that" asked the older woman who had joined them in a matter of fact voice. "They want this battle pretty bad from what I can see. Figure what they want is worth the cost."

"The damned magic pole isn't worth a pin prick of blood." Piper answered bitterly. "Elders can't control it, they can't change it and the people who own it aren't evil. They just have talked themselves into a war because they want a war."

"I'm Edna" the woman said "come from Brazil. Are we supposed to talk about what we are fighting for? Mark said we were going for that" she added. "Said he had to come to tell me I was being asked to fight for a great magic battle, not supposed to tell me what we were fighting for but he said I needed to know to make a choice."

Piper introduced her sisters and Leslie

'"If I had a choice why did you come?" Paige asked curiously.

"I have a power to slice demons like razors apart, just the lower level ones" Edna said "think I could let sister witches go fight those sort of monsters and not protect them."

The other witch who was nervously standing with her arms wrapped around her them sucked her breath "Mark told me too" she said "because he said I had a right to know. I'm Tisha "she said from Serbia. "Tisha whispered. "When Mark said it was on, I did not want to come. I come from somewhere where… I grew up with war…in Serbia. Mark said I had a choice. But I can throw shields, protect from demon weapons, well the ones like acid spits and flame throwers, the lower level ones and that is what the demons will be sending to fight. So having grown up in a war" she said 'how could I not protect sister witches. I'm pretty scared" Tisha admitted. "Never seen anything like this. Never thought I would see this and not be dead. See what heaven is like."

"It's not much of heaven" Phoebe said matter of fact "just the tip near the rim."

"What is the rim?" said Edna.

"The edge of nothing, where the realms meet:" Phoebe explained.

"You must know a lot about high magic to know about 'up there' and not be dead," Edna commented.

"To damned much" said Piper and tossed her head, pony tail flying as the rainbow shimmered. "That doesn't scare me" she told them loudly.

"It scares me" said Tisha nervously.

"If you're so scared you didn't have to come" Paige assured her.

"I know "said Tisha "but Mark is so wonderful. I had a whitelighter before …Hester, She was all business. Made me feel like I was not good enough. Mark makes me feel like I really … matter…so I did not want to let him down." She sighed a little giddily.

Paige swallowed "When he said you did not have to come, he meant you really did not have to feel guilty or pressured. He was giving you a choice."

"I know "said Tisha. ''But he makes you want to…be brave, be good, be the best witch you can, and hat means taking risks to protect sister witches. No point having the powers and hiding under the bed. Mark is wonderful" she added, her expression quite dreamy.

Paige glanced at Phoebe and frowned.

Phoebe grinned smugly. '"You sound like you really love Mark" she told Tisha

"Who wouldn't?" said Tisha and fortunately was so lost in her vision she did not hear Paige's indrawn breath.

"Do you think we should be talking about what we will fight?" Edna said in her matter of fact voice. "You have to think that if the Powers that Be wanted people to know they would tell them. You could get Mark into big trouble. They will tell us when they think we know." She sounded worried.

"If they tell us at all'" Piper put her hands on her hip "Maybe they don't want to tell us is because what they are asking us to do is invade another realm. And take control of it because they don't feel safe with the real owners controlling it."

Edna and Tisha both exchanged glances and became silent, considering what Piper said. Piper reached out and caught Phoebe's hand

"It's the waiting I can't stand" Leslie broke the silence passionately. She looked over to where and her cronies were still working themselves into an excited frenzy. Sara and Matilda were hugging each other with excitement. "They aren't frightened" she said bitterly.

"You should feel sorry for them" Tisha told Leslie "they have no idea what they will face. They are not prepared for ...how evil war is. If they had lived in Serbia, they would know," she added.

She had barely had the words out when the mist seemed to lift above their heads and from feeling isolated in a cloud the witches found themselves staring at an army of witches, flanked whitelighters whose robes seemed to resemble armour. Archangels in bright armour, not even a pretence of a robe appeared on the edges of the group.

"Definitely not the average whitelighter types" Phoebe whispered.

The whitelighters types must have known what they were doing because despite the seeming haphazard arrivals of the witches, as the mists lifted the witches found themselves standing in ranks of about 50. Each group had armoured whitelighter types hovering close by. The ranks were clearly separated into a discernable pattern.

"Wouldn't you know organising the masses into blind obedience was the one thing they could do well" Piper whispered to Phoebe who nodded.

"Still not as good as we are at disrupting it" whispered Phoebe.

"So "whispered Paige as Leslie clutched into her arm and looked in awe at the assembled witches and magic creatures who whispered amongst themselves, most in wonder of their surrounding, some concerned, some anxious. "We have a job to do. How do we go about this?'

"Don't think we can just say hey don't do this" Piper whispered back "not without giving them a good reason."

"We have a good reason" Paige hissed "We are being asked to invade a realm that does not belong to us, to protect the rightful owners out of control of some of the most powerful resources in magic. Because our side is too frightened to trust them with the ownership." She sucked her breath "we are being asked to steal and rob and not questioning it because the Powers that Be know best". She looked around. "If not doing that is not a good reason I don't know what is.'

"Not sure a good reason is enough" Phoebe muttered as Matilda, Sara and her group who were part of their ranks started to clap with excitement as they saw the warrior whitelighters and archangels.

"Maybe some of them will not understand that it is wrong" Piper whispered "might believe the Powers that Be are right that Burvjarians can't control and protect the pole."

Edna and Tisha looked at them concerned.

"They would believe us if they knew the Elders like I do" said Phoebe.

Mark appeared out of the mists with two more charges.

"Look after them" he asked the Charmed Ones and smiled as Tisha caught her breath and Edna's matter of fact expression softened.

Paige pursed her lips.

Not far away from where they, several whitelighter types seemed to be closely observing the group.

"Why are they watching us?" Piper asked suspiciousl..

Mark grinned "I warned them how disruptive you could be" he said calmly as Piper took a deep breath "warned them how Phoebe has connections to higher magic and how her premonitions can be … deadly. I told them how much you trust her outbursts." he explained softly. "No matter how it pisses you off."

Piper eyed him off "Smart ass" she said appreciatively.

"Least I could do" he said straight faced while the witches who were his charges positively panted, and Paige sucked here breath.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"The Elders screw a battalion of witches" Piper answered and the rainbow light all but fractured.


	47. Chapter 47

Almost on cue, a spiralling mist appeared on the front of the ranks not far from where the Charmed Ones were grouped.

"Got us right front and centre under their eye" Piper shook her head in disgust.

"That could be handy" Phoebe told her.

"Or not" said Paige.

Phoebe swallowed hard.

Out of the mist, a Warrior Elder type in a sparkling gold robe with the hood thrown back appeared. The robe almost seemed like shining armour. The Elder was flanked by eleven other Elders, in similar warrior getup, who all appeared to hover above the assembled minions. Rainbow light sparkled around them and flashing, lightning lit the mist making it look as I the Elders were bathed in fiery light.

"That's not a run of the mill Elder'" Paige said.

"No" said Piper "I think that might be an Elders' Elder, or even the Elders' Elders' Elder."

"Still nothing but a warmonger" said Phoebe "No matter how fancy the title or many Elders you add."

A sound like a crystal bugle brought the ranks of the minions to attention.

Murmurs and gasps came from the assembled minions and many burst into applause and called out in excitement, as the Warrior Elders all benignly smiled and nodded at them. The lead one turned and raised his hands indicating the Warrior Elders behind him who also raised their arms while the assembled minions cheering became a roar.

A few of the minions like the Charmed Ones group were neither clapping nor cheering and one of the Elders seemed to direct the whitelighter warrior types to stand close to those groups.

Piper glanced at them. She put her hand on her heart "I'm to overwhelmed to even breath "she told Paige in a stage whisper.

"Me to" said Paige half clapping.

The whitelighter warrior narrowed his eyes and moved away slightly.

The noise reached a crescendo, as the Warrior Elder and the eleven followers stood glowing in the applause.

Paige elbowed Piper "Not everyone agrees" she said and she pointed out behind the Warrior Elders a number in goldish robes that did not seem to shine in the mist, stood half faded, hoods pulled low, bodies rigid with disapproval. As Paige and Piper watched they seemed to fade away.

"I guess no-one's listening to them" Piper whispered and glanced toward Mark who nodded.

"So they just give up'" sighed Paige.

"Maybe they don't have the power to stop it" said Phoebe.

"Have we?" asked Paige.

"I hope so" said Piper.

The Warrior Elder with hands raised higher, was enjoying the applause for some time. Finally the Elder with lowered hand and announced "You are assembled here for a great calling" in a voice that rumbled and echoed through the whole of 'up there'. "Our cause is just. Note that our brethren, the warrior guardians of magic" and he indicated the archangels "take their place in our great battle. They define the justice of our cause."

"I know another type of warrior guardian who may disagree" muttered Phoebe. "And he really knows about justice."

The assembled minions looked up at the Elders and the archangels, many, like Matilda Riggs and her group with rapt and overawed expressions.

"They do a good show "murmered Edna.

"You have been called or an undertaking the like of which has never been taken by Good" the Elder told them, now using a soft melodious voice that still seemed to resonate off the mists in a whisper they could all hear.

"I think that is what they mean when they say voice of an angel" said Piper "Gets in your ear and won't get out." she banged her ear viciously.

"Propaganda" muttered Paige as Matilda, Sara and her group and many others, clapped their hands and shouted out in excitement.

"You have been called to protect the very centre of magic, the heart of our magic the core of our existence from the greatest, most dangerous, vicious enemy that Good has ever known." The Warrior Elder almost sang.

"They need to make the enemy worth fighting" Phoebe observed

"Propaganda" muttered Paige again, even more viciously.

'"The source of all evil" several witches in the ranks called out hopefully. And the ranks ripples with excitement and anticipation

"Í thought you said it's the Geztalt?" Leslie asked in loud whisper, curiosity beating her fear.

"It is" Phoebe whispered back and the whisper carried to many around. "Don't need an army to beat the source of all evil. We beat him. Just the three of us Charmed Ones."

"We face an enemy that has not been faced by Good for hundreds of years" intoned the Warrior Elder still speaking in the whispered, melodic voice.

"That is because the cowardly bastards let everybody else do their fighting" hissed Phoebe "Hell we've been beating their minions once a week for the last three months."

"Propaganda" said Paige nodding" 'This is just garbage."

"So they're lying" Leslie asked bitterly.

'"No" said Piper "Didn't Leo say that is how propaganda works. It is based on a truth. Only you distort it so much, it's more dangerous than a lie."

"Oh" said Leslie swallowing hard.

"You've been defeating an army of the minions of Evil once a week?" asked Edna incredulously.

"More like a brigade than an army" said Piper.

Phoebe glared at her.

"We aren't starting propaganda wars" Piper told Phoebe firmly.

Phoebe turned her nose up.

"We go to liberate a realm that has been torn apart by evil" droned the Warrior Elder and the Minions of Good began to cheer while the Warrior Elder looked back at the eleven companion Elders and smiled in satisfaction. "We go to free a people that evil has all but decimated.'

"Blah. Blah, blah" muttered Piper.

"It wasn't evil that did the decimation" muttered Paige "Propaganda. Bloody propaganda."

The rainbow burst its disapproval around her and several whitelighter warrior types moved closer. Mark put his hand on her shoulder and she looked around at him. Then she saw around at the rapt faces of the witches around them,

''Propaganda's working" Paige said bitterly

"We go to liberate a people who have been torn apart because evil wants what they have " droned the Elder. "A people who have been torn apart by civil war and decimated because of Evil wanting to control them. A people whose simple faith in magic was broken because Evil takes what it wants. A people who can no longer protect their own realm form the intrusion. An innocent people decimated by the incursions of evil

"Propaganda, propaganda, propaganda" muttered Paige angrily as Mark's hand bit into her shoulder

"We go to lead these people to the way of magic… we go to teach them what good magic is, to introduce them to the way of Good, to free them from the shackles of the civil war that Evil force on them." The Warrior Elder's voice rose in a crescendo like a chant. "We go to secure for Good the greatest, most important force of magic. When we have finished, the magic world will be free for ever of the insidiousness of evil controlling the source of all magic. It will be in our hands, it will be for ever controlled by Good."

In the loud cheering from the minions, the Charmed Ones became aware of the odd witch and magic creature not cheering. In fact some were suspicious.

Finally from near the back of the ranks some-one with a very loud voice called "Do we go to secure this great force or do we go to free an enslaved people?"

"Who do we fight?" called some-one else "Evil or the owners of where we go."

"Both in order to protect "droned the Warrior Elder in a voice that was almost mesmerising as moved between whisper and crescendo. "These people have lost their way. It is our role to show them the path back to the way of Good."

"By killing them" muttered Tisha.

One of the whitelighter warrior types moved closer and Mark shook his head.

"There are those in this lost world who have found the way." the Elder announced with an almost sly glance at the companion Warrior Elders. The people, the good people, the ones who are most at risk from this extreme invasion of evil "droned the Elder. "Out friends have helped us. They show us the way, they have informed us of the passage, the ground, the place. To arrive. They have lighted our path."

Piper frowned "We know damned well the Burvjarians are not calling Good in."

"I thought the Burvjarians hated the Others, thought nothing of using them and betraying them" said Paige.

"Yes" said Piper. "That is what Glock told me."

"We come at the behest of a people at risk from a great evil." toned the Warrior Elder leader.

"Behest. What does behest mean?" muttered Phoebe.

"It's what you say when you haven't got an invitation." Paige answered her voice cracking "This is all garbage. It's …"

"Propaganda" said Tisha

Paige grimly nodded.

"So we not invited?" said Leslie as the assembled Minions of Good began to cheer.

Piper shook her head. "I don't think Others are high on Burvjarian guest lists" she answered.

"The plan is that you will arrive close to the great evil where we can overwhelm by sheer strength of numbers, quickly. A day's work and the magic world will be controlled by Good. We are good." The hands of the Warrior Elder leader were raised as if in prayer. "The liberation of a once great realm, to take its place amongst the realms of Good will be the greatest achievement of the lives of you here assembled."

"So they can do as you tell them, say what you tell them to say." Interjected Phoebe under her breath.

"Propaganda, propaganda," said Paige almost past anger "they are not even telling where or what. Wait until they find out it's a destroyed land that is hell to walk through."

"Maybe we can trust Glock to end the war" Piper whispered. "Maybe we should tell them that. Maybe if these witches knew that they would not be so anxious to invade or at least kill or steal Burvjara." she said

"What do you mean stealing?" demanded Leslie her voice high and uncomfortable with fear.

"Shsh "said the Charmed Ones

"We will show the Great Realms what Evil unchecked can do. What could happen to any realm, your realm, if evil is allowed to continue its infiltration and invasion of this sad realm."

"They don't even say it Burvjara and the magic pole" said Paige.

"We will liberate this land" droned the Elder as the cheers in the ranks of the minions started to rise. '"We will bring good magic to this land. We will scourge it of the forces of evil. We will ensure a land decimated by evil is once more a land where good magic can flourish and the great resources of magic are no longer at risk to the control of evil.

"Í think I can fix that "said Phoebe. "About not saying its Burvjara."

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"You remember that history paper I wrote at college" Phoebe said "the one where the leader walked his people through the liberating army without firing a shot.. Demonstrated how good they were, did it to show how they could own their own country how they could protect to protect their country.

"I hate history "muttered Piper.

"It has its uses" said Phoebe.

"What do you mean?" demanded Paige whispering.

"I think I'm going to have a premonition" Phoebe whispered. "In fact I am sure one is coming on. All about Burvjara." She looked around "A loud one .About how noble Burvjarians are. And how brave. Think the masses will believe a good premonition." She asked "I love this having an active power I can call on" she added as she pushed off into a levitation.

Phoebe levitated high in the rainbow mist, the white dress flapping and Piper's long wool coat flowing out behind her like a robe.

As she rose higher and higher, the rainbow light reflected off the dress and she seemed to float in the face of the Warrior Elder who stopped talking and losing some of the magic glow, glared at her.

Slowly the assembled minions stopped cheering and gasped as they saw Phoebe

"Oh" Phoebe screamed her hands clutching at her head "Oh" she moaned "OH OH OH" she said her voice becoming a shrieking wail as it echoed off the mists of 'up there'.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" moaned Phoebe taking her hand to her face. And undoing her hair so it fell out of it band and swirled around her like a halo.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she moaned at the top of her voice. While Piper and Paige exchanged glances.

"That's how witches got the broomstick image. Phoebe doings something like that when we went back ion the past" sighed Piper. "This will have consequences."

Witches stared at her. Some moving closer and some moving way. Several magic creatures looked to all bewildered and some whitelighters and high creatures looked perplexed.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" moaned Phoebe spreading her hand wides "Burvjara "she moaned Burvjara " she screamed "Burvjara, Burvjara Burvjara'" she screeched

"What did she say?" asked several whitelighter warrior types nearby.

"She said Burvjara"' cried out Piper.

''What did she say?" called someone from the back.

"She said Burvjara" yelled Paige.

"What?" called someone else way on the other side of the minions.

"She said Burvjara" screeched Piper at the top of her voice and there was a satisfactory murmur of the word Burvjara through the assembled Minions of Good.

Phoebe half opened her eyes

"No" she screamed "give way, give way. They are good" she called "No " she screamed her voice pleading.

"Wow" whispered Paige to Piper.

"Phoebe was the lead in her fifth grade play" whispered Piper.

"Ah" moaned Phoebe "They are good" she cried "They are good, the people of Burvjara are heroes and good stand back for Burvjara" she moaned "Burvjara is for Burvjarians" she screamed. "No stand back "she called. "No stand back. Burvjara belongs to Burvjarians.

Three Warrior Elder types in gold robes pushed their way from the space behind the Warrior leader.

"What is the trouble?" one of them asked in a mild and yet tight voice.

"My sister is talking about Burvjara" Piper said loudly.

The Warrior Elder types looked at each other with concern an apprehension. "How does she know of Burvjara?" whispered one.

"My sister has the gift of premonition" Paige explained as loud as she could "We are the Charmed Ones" she added.

"One sister had the power to move, one to freeze and change molecules, one the gift of premonition" Piper interrupted very loudly. "We are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witched of good"

"Charmed Ones "murmered the witches and magic creatures around them

"What do you mean premonition?" hissed a Warrior Elder in a peeved whisper that still carried some distance

"My sister sees the future" said Paige loudly.

"Or a possible future" almost yelled Piper

"Burvjara. Stand back. Stand down "moaned Phoebe. "Burvjarians... Burvjarians. Burvjara for Burvjarian. No" she screamed so loudly witches in the back rows of the minions shuddered.

"That must have been a hell of a fifth grade play" Mark whispered to Paige who half giggled as the rainbow light around crashed and sparkled furiously.

Another Warrior Elder in dark gold appeared and the three others stood back clearly in awe.

"The witch is having a premonition" they explained. "Ä Charmed One" said one, "About Burvjara."

"We there was an embargo" said the Elder severely and stopped as those minions close by listened intently. "Which Charmed one?" He looked up at Phoebe "That one" the Elder said scornfully "We didn't send any prem..." then stopped cold.

"Isn't that the witch who you said has premonitions connected to higher magic?" asked a whitelighter type looking at Mark.

"Yes" said Mark softly but his voice echoed in the rainbow light.

Phoebe high above, white dress floating, arms extended screamed "Stand down" then moaned and floated down to earth as gracefully as a pregnant witch could. And with ane effective flutter she neatly collapsed in a graceful swoon at the Elder's feet.

"Stand back stand back" moaned Phoebe as Piper and Paige half lifted her.

"Oh oh'" moaned Phoebe

Piper and Paige noticed the witches and magic Minions of Good pushing forward.

''What did you see Phoebe, honey?" Piper asked her voice shaking with concern.

Mark stuck his hands in his pockets to stop clapping.

"I saw the future" said Phoebe in a loud stage whisper.

"How did you get the premonition?" demanded the Elder.

"It just came to me" Phoebe said struggling to get her pregnant self up.

"I saw" she said dramatically: "I saw an army of good in Burvjara, a burnt and tortured land orange and rocky and no life. I saw a land destroyed by war and bursting with flame from magic powers."

"Oh good one to get that in" whispered Paige.

Phoebe pause dramatically "I saw the winds burn the land to an orange wasteland. "I saw great army of good and evil, I saw them face each other and I saw the Burvjarian, noble creatures like, warriors of old, meet in a great mass to march through the ranks of Good and face the army of evil .I saw these creatures claim their land and I saw them do it for the projection of all magic, for the protection of the magic pole. Beautiful people, well not beautiful sort of ugly actually, noble" she said. "Sort of pissy when they don't get their own way" she added thinking of her experiences with Glock.

Piper glared at her.

"I saw how the battles had destroyed the land" Phoebe continued "and how the noble Burvjarians rose above it to take their land back."

''This vision is not of the ones we send" one Warrior Elder snapped to another Elder

"Phoebe's gift is connected to great magic" said Piper sweetly.

"I saw the Minions of Good hold their ground" sobbed Phoebe, "I saw witches dead. I saw Burvjarians dead, I saw Evil control the magic pole."

"Good one to get that in" muttered Paige.

"Oh god" groaned Phoebe "I saw everyone die "and she fell into theatrical sobs.

The Warrior Elders around her sucked their breaths. "Care for your sister" they told Piper and Paige "Care for you charge" they told Mark.

All through the ranks the murmur went through archangels, witches, warrior whitelighters and creatures of magic that the witch with the premonitions connected to great magic has seen the Good fall, because they stood in the way of the Burvjarian army."

"That was a good start "Paige whispered to Phoebe.

"Yes" Phoebe agreed brightly.

As she staggered to her feet with help from her sisters, the Charmed Ones became aware of a certain discontent going through the ranks as they passed on the news of her premonition, and a certain murmuring from some who knew of Burvjara and the magic pole , that the Burvjarians were hardly the innocents to be saved, that the Elders where claiming.

"Goddamned vicious" was heard murmured from what they strongly suspected was an androgenous archangel voice.

The Warrior Elder leader took charge. Realising the moment was lost and that the word Burvjara was out, and that the words magic pole were being spread through the minions, with not complete approval, the Elder began giving instructions on how the assembled minions would arrive in Burvjara. The minions were told what they could expect and how they would get more orders from their whitelighter escort. The Warrior Elder went to some length to assure the minions, they were well prepared, that they knew what it would be like when they arrived because the Burvjarian loyalists had shown the way and that victory would be theirs. In a very short time

Which did nothing to ease the Charmed Ones concerns that the Powers that Be had the slightest idea of what dangers they faced in Burvjara.

"You coming?" Paige turned to Mark hopefully

"Whitelighters are pacifists "Said Mark "at least most of my type of whitelighter is. You look after yourselves" he told all his charges as they were shunted away by the warrior whitelighters

Paige looked back to see his plain intelligent face frowning concerned before he faded into the mist.

As his charges disappeared form his sight, Mark half turned to one of the other whitelighters "I hope to god they really find this a just war" he said

He was startled to see a gold robed Elder, hidden behind a hood standing behind him.

"Whitelighter" said the Elder "never invoke justice. Pray justice never finds you, because you cannot hide form justice. Justice invokes no mercy. Justice invokes no rationalisation. Justice demands you pay for your sins. All of us are sinners. Pray you never face justice."


	48. Chapter 48

Cole awoke with a start. He had been dreaming of his time as the source. He was holding his hand out to Phoebe, only the more he stretched his fingers the further away she moved until she vanished in a puff of smoke almost as if he had vanquished her, destroyed her by his need of her.

"No" he said out loud "no." and then he moaned as very hard object his face was resting against grazed him. Unwillingly he opened his eyes to face the odd hazy early orange light that told him was in lying with his head pressed against a very hard rock in Burvjara. He sighed. Somewhere in the long darkness he must have fallen asleep, to uncomfortably dream of a time when he was alone and frightened, when Phoebe hated him. He forced himself to open his eyes and he became aware that the usual fazed orange dawn in Burvjara was a bright, painful orange that made his magic soul try and cringe away and find protection. He forced himself to face the orange light and looked around.

Not far away Glock was huddled into his robe leaning against dead tree trunk. To Cole's irritation he had an expression on his face that was almost at peace. Clearly his hard bed ha not induced dreams of fear and regret.

As the light became such a bright orange that Cole had to shield his eyes, Glock moaned and moved, slowly awaking.

Glock seemed undisturbed by the painful orange light. He opened his eyes and took it in as if he was dragging it into his soul. But as he moved against the hard dead tree Glock arched his body clearly feeling the discomfort of his hard bed.

He saw Cole watching him and shrugged a little uncomfortably. "Different bed from my recent one" he said "Hard. Not soft like your realm. Pleasant though the softness was. "

"Sorry to come back "Cole asked as Glock stretched the cramps out of his body

Glock hesitated "No" he said. He thought about it "Definitely no" he answered stretching to his full length "the softness in you realm was … pleasant and I am grateful for finally understanding it but…the softness softens you, makes the hardness harder to bear. Better I came back before I became to soft to live here. To soft to want to come back here. To soft to be able to come back here. "

"No matter how short that a time you are here?" Cole asked. "Or long?"

Glock shrugged then his nose twitched. "However short the time" he said facing the fact. Then his nose twitched as if he faced a moment of fear. He sucked his breath as if holding it in "Or long."

"Just as well "Cole said unsuccessfully trying to stretch the kinks from his body "I feel it on the spirit winds. The time has come for you to return to Burvjara."

"And you were so willing to listen to them, over your need to seek vengeance for the loss of your mate" Glock replied a touch sarcastically

Cole winced. "Temporary absence" he corrected. "Burvjara needs you. The' time has come when there is something more to fight for than fighting each other."

"The time has come when this need a messiah to lead them into battle, you mean?" Glock asked bluntly his face very orange in the orange light.

"Your people need a leader to trust. A leader who believes in Burvjara" Cole said in his guardian voice. "To be that leader. It doesn't make you a god or a messiah. Its makes you...good."

Glock snorted

"As for the hero and legend part" Cole added.

"I know the answer "Glock relied grimly

Cole looked at him

"Deal with it "said Glock and his nose twitched

Cole grinned but before he could answer Glock shushed him.

Slowly, warily Glock gathered his robe together, pulled his hood over his face and stood up and Cole carefully followed his example. Then as Glock signalled to move down as small barely noticeable track, Cole quickly gathered his backpack and followed Glock until they arrived at a small clearing between thestark dead trees.

For some small moments, they stood, using their robes to fade against the dead orange trunks then Cole became aware that the shadows on the other side of the clearing had a form. Glock with a small sigh stepped into the clearing to immediately be confronted by a group of five Burvjarians, weapons raised.

The Burvjarians wore their robes with hoods undone and two were carrying carcases of shemlins over their shoulders.

Glock weaponless raised his hand and for what seemed eons they faced off. The Burvjarians uncertain and clearly not recognising Glock's cleaned robe or the made up one of Cole's. Glock very slowly pulled his hood back and glanced toward Cole who accepted the unspoken command and pulled his down as well.

At the sight of an Other, the Burvjarians who had been hesitant, made a decision.

Two of the band raised weapons and pointed them at Cole.

"Go Ogre" they said "this realm is not for your kind."

"Good "Cole started to say and without hesitation the Burvjarian fired his weapon straight at him.

Cole put his hand up and deflected the fire sending it flying into dead forest which because of the magic in the air lit up in a fireball that was so spectacular that for a moment all of those in the clearing were transfixed and those with weapons aimed lowered them slightly. The fireball after lighting all the dead forest around then fizzled as if water had been thrown on it, leaving some of the dead trees smouldering

The Burvjarians moved forward and one who had the shemlin over his shoulders dropped it and spat on the ground.

Cole took a deep slow breath and glared at his burned hand but before the Burvjarians could lift their weapons again, Glock raised his hand and said '"Hail brothers."

The Burvjarians eyed him suspiciously not sure who he was, and clearly not certain of clan and allegiance as they inspected his the washed and patched robe

"You are no brother of mine, you are no clan of mine" snarled the Burvjarian who had fired.

"I call all the souls of Burvjara my brother" Glock replied his voice deep rumbling. "I call them all my brother and my sister. I call all of them as my clan. They are of Burvjara. I am of Burvjara. We are Burvjarian" he said holding his ground, keeping his hand raised.

The Burvjarians looked at Glock in disgust. Cole started to raise his hand and the air cracked in fearful orange light.

"Do not "Glock ordered Cole who sucking his lip in disgust lowered his hand.

Glock's control of the hated Other had an affect. The Burvjarians lowered but did not uncock their weapons

"Who are you?" demanded the Burvjarian who had first fired "I do not 'recognise your clan. You walk through our land as if it was of your clan, but you are not of our clan."

Glock looked at him "I am of your clan" he insisted "I am of the clan Burvjara"

The Burvjarians looked at him with derision, disgust and distrust.

"But if you believe I am not of your clan" Glock continued as he noted this "I humbly ask my brothers permission to cross" this realm."

Glock slowly pulled his hood over his head and almost showed both his hands palms down in what Cole recognised as the traditional symbol of subservience. Cole held his breath as he waited and after what seemed an eternity the combatants finally uncocked their weapons and with a wave of their hands indicated passage started to turn away.

Glock nodded and moved across the clearing indicating Cole should follow. Then he stopped.

"But take nothing of ours or clan Burvjarian or not, you are a dead Burvjarian" the leader of the group threatened.

"I have nourishment and liquid" Glock answered. "I break the fast before I walk. Join me." He said.

The Burvjarians stopped. They considered him, then looked at each other. Cole realised from their expressions the idea of sharing with those from another clan was incomprehensible.

"I share what I have with my brothers" Glock said.

The Burvjarians noses twitched. "What sort of nourishment?" one finally asked.

"Fruit from the Other's realm" Glock answered. "Fresh water and some meat. Cheese."

"What is cheese?" asked one curiously.

"Share with me and find out" Glock answered

The Burvjarians hesitated then nodded. "We have grain and liquid" their leader told him.

Glock clearly understood his people because from fearing that the meeting in the clearing would be the end of Glock, almost minutes later Cole found himself sharing with the five Burvjarians the fruit, oranges and peaches, tinned ham and cheese he had grabbed from the refrigerator at the manor before they left . He also found himself accepting their offer of the tasteless grain that sustained most of Burvjara when war stopped them hunting.

"This nourishment from afar is good" said a Burvjarian licking his lips as he ate part of an orange, including the peel. "Sweet. Soft."

"As are most of the lands afar" Glock said "Soft and green."

The Burvjarians noses twitched as if they did not approve.

"But that is orange" Glock added and Cole grinned to himself.

As a last peace offering Cole extended the block chocolate he had pinched from Phoebe's secret cache, just before they let and smiled quietly as each of the combatants sucked on the sweetness. It clearly induced a mood of conviviality that the start of the meeting had lacked'.

Glock as he drank the Burvjarians water and ate their grain must have recognised the mood because he thanked them for their hospitality. "I have been in a .. far place. I have missed sharing nourishment over stones" he asked "I thank my brothers" and the Burvjarians stiffened slightly "for their permission to cross their land but I am curious why you hesitated to …why did you not defend your land"

Two Burvjarians slowly stood up and raised their weapons

"Why do you not know?" asked one suspiciously.

"Í have been …afar "said Glock remaining seated casual, as if he had not noticed..

The Burvjarians looked at him suspicion in their face, their trunk like nose twitching.

Glock pushed, ignoring their tension "Why do you not defend the land?" he asked.

"We looked to share you nourishment" murmured one with a snort.

"When I left… to travel.. All would have defended... long before we came to talk of nourishment" Glock said.

The Burvjarians exchanged glances and the silence bit into the orange coloured air. Finally one made a decision.

"The lines have been drawn since the death of Glock" he said his hand moving on the trigger on his weapon, while Cole stood back and watched holding his fingers apart as if he had to resist forming a fireball.

Glock took a deep, deep breath. He stood up

"The lines have been drawn to cease the combat" he asked "since the death of Glock.'

"Yes' said a Burvjarian suspiciously. "A great leader dies … uselessly and the fighting seemed… useless" he said "Not fighting … has made his death … less useless" he said "It won't last" he added. "The Others call to arms and claim to support us, protect us from our own peace, when truthfully they come to steal the pole from us."

"So" said another Burvjarian" they will seek to divide clans and break our peace because as always they will find they need us to focus the power of the pole. And the battle lines will be drawn again but there has been peace, if you call that the clans of Burvjara have not fought since Glock died, peace. But it will not last."

"How do you know the Others are coming?" Cole asked.

"You are here Ogre" snarled a Burvjarian "And the Others send word asking where to come, asking for the lay of the land, offering much for what they can be told. As they have done before. They claim as always they come to protect us from the demons, and then they try to steal our magic." He spat viciously on the ground and two other Burvjarians spat in the same place.

"How do you know they will come to fight the demons?" Cole asked his voice quiet.

"The demons are here" said one combatant in a matter of fact voice. "They have come and now surround the pole." He laughed viciously "Those that survived the trip."

"I hear this from my brothers across the divide. If the demons come, the guardians of Light" and the Burvjarian who said the word spat "will not be far away to call us to arms and claim to support us. And we will battle again. Because each side needs us to control the magic."

"It has been good "said another Burvjarian "to greet the light and know I will not end the day setting a pyre for lost brothers. I value these days. I did not dream in my lifetime to have them."

All the Burvjarians looked awkward.

"It has been good" said another. "Not to fight."

"Good" the remaining ones agreed.

Cole took a risk "What type of demons are at the pole?" he asked.

The Burvjarians looked at him as if he was dirt.

"Demons" one finally answered "Demons… who cares what sort. They blow up in black clouds and more follow. That is all we need to know about demons."

Cole nodded and backed slightly away from the group.

Glock half turned away as if to walk, then he turned back. Very deliberately he said "If the lines for peace were drawn to mourn Glock they were have been drawn in error "he said "because I am Glock and I have never been dead".

The Burvjarians went rigid then raised their weapons.

Glock, as he stood there weaponless, fearlessly repeated "I am Glock."

A Burvjarian snorted, "I have brother who was there when Glock died, at the hands of an Ogre" said the Burvjarian. And then his nose twitched and he eyed Cole suspiciously.

"Your brother was mistaken" Glock said "I was taken away by the Ogre" he said "taken to a realm where the land is green" Glock said "Taken by the Ogre here to his soft sweet realm and now I have been returned…. eventually by the Ogre. Here."

The Burvjarians suspiciously cocked their weapons.

"Is the peace any less true because I am not dead?" Glock asked. "Are the days where funeral pyres were not built any less valuable, because none has been built for me?"

For seconds the Burvjarians were silent, while Cole held his breath.

Finally, the Burvjarian who had first fired at Cole snorted "Glock or not" he said "it was only time before the ogres and demons and others returned. One vulture arrives, its companions will be sure to follow..." he looked at Glock "I do not believe you to be Glock "he said

"I do not care "said Glock.

"Perhaps your death removed the others and demon trash" said one "but clearly your return has brought them back."

"There is a case to be made to say I have brought them back "Glock said all the time holding his ground and his demeanour. "But" and he drew himself up to his full height "the truth is I have returned to oust them from Burvjara, to take Burvjara for Burvjarian, to ensure the magic belongs to us. I have returned to oust the invaders, any invaders. But you can choose if you believeme."

Three of the Burvjarians after some hesitation uncocked their weapons.

"No Burvjarian has died by weapons since Glock died" said their leader. His nose twitched "Or not.. Let some other fire first"

Cole who had frequently been driven to anger with his frustration of the Burvjarians' fatalistic attitude to battle as it occurred to him that only those who had lived through a war knew the true price of peace.

"And how to you intend to oust them," demanded a Burvjarian. "Will it be demon or other will you ally with to rid us of the other group."

"I ally with neither "said Glock "I will fight them with my clan, my brothers, Burvjarians at my side. All Burvjarians, any Burvjarians. All my brothers any of my brothers who will walk with me.

"And if Burvjarians will not walk behind you?" asked a Burvjarian.

"Then I ask them to walk beside me" said Glock simply.

"And if Burvjarians will not walk beside you?" snarled a Burvjarian.

"Then I will walk alone" said Glock.

"Except for the Ogre" snapped another shifting his weapon from hand to hand.

"A friend is a friend" Glock replied and Cole raised his eyes. "Not always an ally."

Glock was clearly making an effort not to confront yet not give ground.

Cole had seen Burvjarians face each other like this before. And he shuffled nervously. Sometime these confrontations, often these confrontations, blew into battle. Sometimes, much less often, as one Burvjarian held his ground but kept his composure and kept his gestures to those of a non-combatant, they walked away with weapons unfired.

Cole had never quite understood the gestures and what they signified any more than he understood the small changes in robes and what it meant as caste members.

Glock and the Burvjarians held ground, Glock standing quietly, his hands clear, open, and they eyed each other for a while clearly making the gestures waiting or one another.

Glock shifted his weight.

"Raise your damn weapon" ordered a Burvjarian "and fight as Glock would fight if you are him".

"I have no weapon to fight Burvjarians "said Glock. He glanced at Cole "The cursed Ogre there never thought to rescue it when he rescued me."

"Not much of a rescue" snorted a Burvjarian.

"This I told, him" Glock said. "

"Glock told me a Burvjarian without a weapon is a dead Burvjarian." Cole said

"This time an Ogre speaks the truth "said a Burvjarian making a decision and lowering his weapon "So you are in truth dead Ashina Glock." and he made the title sound like an insult "but we have broken fast with you and will not build your pyre today."

"You come to fight demons walking beside an Ogre" Burvjarian repeated.

"I take my weapons as I find them," said Glock: "I walk with Ogre because I have no other weapons. I have no weapons to kill Burvjarians, only this one to face demons and others."

"And soon you will be fighting Burvjarians who have no time for the others who come to claim Burvjara" the Burvjarian replied

"Burvjarians is for Burvjarians" Glock told them. "I use the weapons I have. I use the Ogre. I use what I know to fight those who come. I fight the others who would battle me for my land"

Cole swallowed as he thought of Phoebe and her sisters and the witches

"I fight the demons." Glock said "But "and his face turned dark orange with passion. "I have fought my last Burvjarian "he said "I no longer have the stomach or weapons for it."

"So you are not weaponless. You have an Ogre for a weapon" snarled a Burvjarian.

"I have lived in the Other's green realm" Said Glock "I have seen their weaknesses. I know how to fight the Others, and I know how to fight the ogres should it become necessary. I no longer know how to fight Burvjarians."

The Burvjarians and Glock stared each other down while Cole watched resisting the urge to protect Glock with his magic, realising he was only an observer and this battle was one Glock had to win"

After what seemed forever Glock very slowly held out his hand to the Burvjarians. "We are of different clans. But I am of the clan Burvjarian and this is the clan to whom I am now loyal. And I fight the enemies who would seek to destroy and enslave Burvjara. Be of my clan, be my brother and fight with me. Fight the enemies of Burvjara.

"I will not follow you" "the Burvjarian insisted "I am not of your clan.

"Then walk beside me." Said Glock. "Come fight the demons beside me. Come fight the enemies of Burvjara beside me" He extended his arm "We are of the clan Burvjara. Be my clansmen, be my brother and fight with me" he said

The Burvjarian who had first fired at Cole, flushed dark orange. He threw his hood completely back.

"I do not like you." he told Glock. "I do not like your features and what you are troubles me" he pushed. "I do not trust your motives and I do not trust your belief that you can bring a peace to Burvjara when no-one else can."

"You thought I could bring the peace by being dead" Glock said. "Yet you cannot believe I can do it alive."

"You trouble me. I do not like the way you look" insisted the Burvjarian.

Glock's nose twitched . "Something I learned in the Other's green land" he said

The Burvjarians watched him suspiciously

"You do not like me. Suck it up and deal with it" said Glock and Cole smiled.


	49. Chapter 49

In the 'up there' on the edge of the rim, the Minions of Good waiting in companies of fifty or so, each with a warrior whitelighter guardian shuffled nervously. The Charmed One kept looking around trying to hear from murmurings whether Phoebe's 'premonition' had had any effect. But the quietness that overtook the minions may have been as much from awe at the leaders as total concerns about the premonition.

The Charmed Ones noted that all the archangels, whitelighters and Elders all wore some form of magic armour and protective robes. Most of the witches, wore relatively sensible clothes and shoes, and some form of warm clothing. Some wore coats and thick sweaters.

Piper remembered the state of Cole's clothing every time he returned from Burvjara, and Glock's big hobnail boots, caught the warrior-whitelighter type who was standing with them by the arm.

"Did anyone warn the witches just how bad Burvjara is, how rough it is, how cold it gets, no food anywhere?" Piper asked.

'The warrior whitelighter looked down at her "You do not have to worry" he said in a voice that sounded like the one Piper used to reassure Melinda. "it is arranged. There will not be far to travel. You will not be there long enough to have problems with the climate."

"Are you sure?" Piper pushed.

"How do you know so much about Burvjara?" The warrior whitelighter asked suspiciously.

"Read about it" muttered Piper

The warrior whitelighter turned away and Piper caught her breath.

"What did he say?" Paige asked.

"He said not to worry' Piper said through her teeth.

"Oh god. I'm worried" said Paige her voice getting very high.

"Me too" said Piper "You don't suppose Cole was making it up, how bad the place is."

"He wasn't lying" Phoebe said. She flicked her white dress. "I don't suppose you thought to bring me a change of clothes?" she asked

"A parka" Paige said all good sister "and your toughest sneakers."

"Oh good" Phoebe voice did not hide her relief as she held up her foot with flip flops on it.

Paige dived into the backpack she had brought and pulled out Phoebe's ski parka and a pair of very tough looking but not very fashionable sneakers. "Thought these looked the toughest" she said and then noted Phoebe's horrified expression "What?" she asked apprehensively.

"Grams bought those for me when I was sixteen" Phoebe said "I hated them. Never wore them except when Grams made me, And my feet have grown since I was sixteen. And I'm pregnant" she added putting her hand on Pookie to make her point.

"Oh god I am so sorry" said Paige. "Phoebe I never thought… you kept anything old. I am so sorry. Try them" she begged "maybe …" her voice trailed off

Phoebe desperately tried the sneakers but it was apparent the only way her pregnant feet would fit in the shoes was if she cut off her toes.'

"I'll go back and get some more" promised a conscious stricken Paige. She tried to orb and was blocked. She ran to the warrior whitelighter and begged to go back but he shook his head. When she angrily demanded to be allowed to leave, he appeared to contact someone telepathically and smiled benignly. "You will not be there long enough for the footwear to be a problem" he said.

Paige scornfully looked at the whitelighter's armour like robe and protective clothing. And catching sight of a Warrior Elder she noticed they seemed to have some sort of cushioned footwear.

"Sure" she said sarcastically as the whitelighter smiled and order her to return to her company.

Paige guiltily returned to her sisters.

Phoebe swallowed hard faced with the prospect of going to Burvjara in flip flops. "Maybe Cole was lying about how bad it is" she tried to placate a guilt stricken Paige who kept saying she didn't mean it, she should have known Phoebe would never buy anything as ugly as those shoes.

"I thought you said Cole couldn't lie to you" Paige said nearly in tears.

Before Phoebe could answer, the order to hold their ranks to be transported to the realm came telepathically. The word Burvjara came as an afterthought.

"So" muttered "Phoebe "Does using magic to create telepathic communication in land where if anyone but Burvjarians uses magic makes the air explodes, cause a problem?"

"Do you think they know the air explodes?" asked Paige.

'The warrior- whitelighter appeared close behind them and immediately asked how they knew magic explodes in Burvjara.

"Read it" muttered Paige.

Before the warrior-whitelighter could answer however a huge transparent bubble formed around the group of witches that included the Charmed One, Leslie and Mark's other charges and Sara and Matilda Riggs and their group. It started to buzz and the witches were asked telepathically to hold hand with those around and warned not to let go. The order was calm and quite and authoritative and the Charmed Ones looked at each other suspiciously as the warrior whitelighter raised his hands to touch the edge of bubble

They were dematerialised with a buzz that seemed to ring in their ears. The effort to move so many made the bubble sway and the witches inside it staggered to maintain their balance.

"Keep holding hands" ordered the warrior whitelighter calmly.

The bubble seemed to stay dematerialised for ever, causing the witches inside to become hot and nauseous and struggle for air. To the Charmed Ones who were used to the ease of whitelighter orbing, and demonic shimmering, this dematerialising seemed amazingly slow awkward and uncomfortable.

It was even worse as they started to come out of the dematerialisation.

Instead of just reforming in another space. The bubble seemed to lurch and shudder and the edges of it started to break up. The warrior whitelighter who was with the witches did not hide his concern and his calm started to disintegrate as the bubble seemed to become more transparent and fragile. The witches in the bubble could see something of the fiery orange surroundings, and grim stony landscape when the transparent bubble suddenly lit up like a fireball and for what seemed minutes but was only seconds, the minions transported in it, felt a huge burst of flame and all they could see was the fire that surrounded them..

The witches fell against the edges of the bubble, feeling it breaking under the pressure.

'"Keep holding hands" ordered the warrior whitelighter as he fought the movement of the fiery ball.

After what seemed very long time, the witches inside held tight to each other, struggling to breath. Several like Leslie whimpered desperately trying not to cry out in fear and panic, as the bubble seemed to break apart. Outside the bubble they were surrounded by brilliant orange flames that hurt their eyes and they all calmly accepted they would be incinerated, even those who were most frightened.

The warrior whitelighter desperately held onto the failing bubble however, and the flames seemed to die down so to their shock, the witches inside it, instead of being surrounded by flames, found themselves materialised in a very dark, cold place. They landed hard against rocks and stones, bruised and battered. Some on top of each other. Phoebe was protected by Paige actually grabbing her and half orbing so that Pookie was left unharmed. But the air crackled like forked lightning and both were singed fortunately not seriously.

"Cole wasn't lying about the magic" Paige said smacking her smouldering parker out.

"No, he doesn't lie" said Phoebe catching the ends of her hair which was smoking.

A witch started to demand what the hell happened, when all noise from the ranks stopped as another large bubble seemed to materialise near them but it was far more damaged than theirs and before anyone could react, burnt into a fireball that lit the sky in an horrific red and blue flash before fizzling into nothing.

"God" breathed Matilda who was keeling in a crushed heap, one arm hanging uselessly, while her friend Sara was gasping for breath, her head in Matilda's lap "are they did them. Several other members of her groups were lying badly bruised and battered. "The witches in it, the others, they are gone."

"Yes "said warrior-whitelighter who was with them in a whisper. He pulled himself up "Pray " he said in an odd calm voice that unnerved the witches around him.

"They didn't get to fight" Matildas said stunned. She looked down at Sara, lying in her lap and sobbed. Sara was breathing shallowly and her face was devoid of all colour. "They just...died." sobbed Matilda

And she started to moan.

Several whitelighters moved among the minions who had survived and started to lay hands on the bruised and injured. The air immediately lit up in fiery orange balls that caused some serious burns as the injured screamed in agony at the pain the whitelighters caused them.

The whitelighters hastily stopped trying to heal, shaking their heads in dismay and concern.

Around them the witches watched bubbles materialize, some in very bad condition but nothing exploded to the extent that one had, to their profound relief.

The later bubbles were not in the same bad condition that the first ones had been even though the air flamed and cracked when they arrived. So they supposed the Powers that Be had realised it was impossible to dematerialise where they planned and moved the arrival point.

The warrior-Elder types arrived last of all, safely coming out of orbs in a ball of flame and great cracks of noise like lightning strikes. Some of their golden armour like robes were seriously singed but they clearly protected the wearers from the worst of the flames. The whole assembled Minions of Good saw them arrive and all noted that they took none of the risks that the slower dematerialising bubbles had to dematerialise.

………………………………………………………………………..

As they all materialised the Minions of Good who survived were spread out over what the fireballs made looked like a very large plain, with the leaders a very long distance from the rest of them. The whitelighter warriors close by were clearly disconcerted. They were observed by witches, huddled together to have a rapid and difficult conversation, fairly close to where the Charmed Ones were standing.

They saw whitelighter try and orb and fall back as two companions were seriously scorched while a couple of witches close by screamed. The Charmed Ones were close enough to see another one put his hands on either side of his head as if using telepathy and then fall back in agony clutching his head.

"So much for assurances that Burvjarians had prepared them for what to expect." said Piper.

"You don't think they really believe that?" said Paige astounded.'

"Yeah they do" said Phoebe sure" they really believe because they are Good, they are right, the people will welcome them, want to be like them, want to live the way they live." There was a small crackle in the air

"Maybe we should have introduced them to Glock, he might have explained things differently Paige said. She froze "Phoebe was that a statement or a premonition."'

"Just a small premonition" Phoebe admitted, "came in really clear. Why?"

Paige nodded toward the whitelighter who had tried telepathy still clutching his head. "You used magic "she said ".why can't they."

"It was only small" Phoebe answered. "I barely thought, barely touched the magic and it came in loud and clear." She frowned. "Piper what the smallest freeze you can do?"

"Just immobilise something for a second" Piper said.

"Do that to something" Phoebe told her.

"There's only rocks here" Piper informed her '"they're already immobilised.

Phoebe and Paige glared at her.

"Use the smallest power you can" Paige ordered Piper.

Piper pointed her hands at a rock some distance from the group and very gently used her freeze power. The rock made a noise as it fissured because the freeze was so hard it could not take the pressure. Then it shattered sending shards of rock splinters over the witches and other Minions of Good nearby, like shrapnel exploding, only just missing hurting the witches, who stared at her in shock and fear.

"Hell" Piper breathed "That was barely using it." She shook her head "Not good" she said "really not good. How do you fight a war when your powers are out of control?"

Paige looked at her sister. "Don't know" she said "Phoebe barely thinks and she gets a premonition, you try your smallest freeze and small magic really connects. Big magic kills you "she said.

"This is so not good" said Piper

Matilda who was shuddering in pain from her injured arm demanded that Paige use her whitelighter power to help her. Paige quietly moved over to Matilda.

"Save my friend" Matilda demanded.

"I'm… I am to scared I will make her worse" Paige said, her voice shaking. "I'm not sure I can do anything without causing you agony?" she explained. I don't know how much magic I can use."

"Then, fix me" demanded Matilda. "I can't help Sara with a broken arm." And she stared at Paige intently. Practice on me then fix Sara."

Paige, looked at Matilda's miserable face and nodded. "I'll try and use just a little magic" she said gently tried to touch Matilda's arm, making herself think "Ease the pain. Softly, softly."

Matilda screamed in agony as her arm set with a creak like iron girders being pushed together.

"Bitch" Matilda hissed at Paige, gasping in agony and then her face crumpled. "Help my friend, Sara" she demanded.

Paige was pale with fear and found herself shaking "I'm scared I will kill her if I try" Paige explained, trying to hold back the tears. "Matilda I'm so sorry." And she slapped her hands helplessly against her side

"Save my friend" begged Matilda "God. Save her." she cried. "Sara doesn't deserve to die."

Paige started to shake her head and backed away. "I'll kill her she said "I'm only half whitelighter and I need to use a lot of power to heal. I'm so sorry," she pleaded with Matilda to understand, while Matilda sat rocking her friend Sara."

"Maybe the whitelighters can do it "said Phoebe. She looked at the whitelighters still in a huddle and clearly not sure what to do. She walked over to them, stubbing her toe on a rock as her flip flops bet in half

"If you need to find out what is happening use the smallest amount of power you can from the telepathy or it will kill you. Small magic works" she said. "Very small magic".

The whitelighters looked at her, surprisingly with some respect and one finally nodded.

One came over to Sara and started to touch her with his hands, and the air lit up in such a flame that he had to throw himself over both of them to protect them from beings scorched. The whitelighter backed away from Matilda, shaking his head in frustration and helplessness. Matilda was left huddled on the ground nursing her dying friend while witches hovered and offered what support they could, all feeling just as helpless as the whitelighter.

A whitelighter tried to orb the injured witch, Sara, away but was pushed back by the fire in the Burvjarian air. Eventually he put his hands as lightly as he could on the witch.

Those around held their breaths and they went silent as they heard the sound of the witches death rattle followed by Matilda's shrieks of anger. Two witches in her group moved forward to put their arms around her while the whitelighter stood by devastated.

The Charmed Ones could do no more than huddle close with the group of witches they had travelled with to Burvjara as the dark Burvjarian night fell on them.

"What is happening?" whispered Edna. "What the hell did happen?"

"I think they tried to bring us to close to the magic pole" Piper told her putting an arm around Paige who was shuddering from her inability to heal Sara.

"Magic Pole" muttered Edna "Something else you know the Elders did not tell us" she asked the tension making her voice sarcastic. "More premonitions."

Piper shook her head and looking at Phoebe, explained in their magic they had met a Burvjarian who told them about the devastating civil wars of the magic pole of Burvjara and how it was the magnetic centre of magic that Good and Evil had fought over for years."

The witches around them just sucked their breaths. To cold frightened and miserable to do anything but huddle. A warrior whitelighter nearby clearly overheard but must have decided this was not the time and place to ask how the Charmed Ones knew so much about Burvjara.

As all the Minions of Good stood around miserably, the fireballs from their arrival finally burnt themselves and they were surrounded by a miserable cold darkness that ate into their souls. They could smell the acrid burning air. In the darkness further away and some of the flames seemed to have lit flammable rocks, like coal, because they could see embers shooting into the dark.

"I guess this is not doing to be a surprise attack on Burvjara" Paige said.

"Sure it is "said Piper whose teeth were chattering like out of tune piano keys.

"Every demon and Burvjarian within two realms must know we are here" Paige told her huddling arms around herself and wondering if her padded parka was an illusion.

"We're the ones who get all the surprises" Piper explained.

A few witches nearby laughed mirthlessly.

What seemed an age later; the whitelighter warrior near them finally managed to reduce his magic enough to communicate telepathically with some others. Keeping his hands pressed hard against the side of his head he ended huddling on the ground in pain for some seconds before dragging himself to his feet and coming over to the witches.

"We have telepathic communication" he told them grimly.

"Thanks to Phoebe" said Tisha.

Her voice carryed in the freezing air so many witches heard and murmured "Thanks to Phoebe.

"I helped figure it out "Paige muttered and Piper shushed her.

"Yes" the whitelighter agreed. "Thanks to the witch Phoebe" he said. He hesitated then explained "It appears we have not been able to get as close to our objective as we planned. It seems our magic cannot work" glancing toward the Charmed Ones he added "Our large magic. So we must walk to where we need to go, to where evil are …ensconced."

"Who says?" demanded a witch.

"The Elder leaders" the whitelighter told them. "They have managed to confer and make some contact with friendly locals. Who have explained the way."

"How far?" asked Tisha suspiciously while other minions muttered their discontent.

"Not to far according to the Elders" said the whitelighter almost furtively.

A witch with a strong Irish accent put her hands on her hips and fronted the whitelighter "They tell a story at home" she said "about a trekker who stopped at a farm gate and asked farmer how far to Tipperary. The farmer told him about five miles. The trekker thanked him and walked for what turned out to be twenty miles until he reached Tipperary. Some days later when the trekker was returning he noticed the same farmer leaning on the same gate and demanded to know why the farmer had told him it was five miles when it was really twenty. The farmer replied "If I had told you it was twenty you might have become discouraged and given up trying to get there." The Irish witch crossed her arms "Were any of those Elders Irish farmers?" she demanded.

The whitelighter swallowed uncomfortably

"So" insisted the Irish witch "How far is it really?"

"Quite a distance" admitted the whitelighter. And tried to ignore the groans of the witches particularly Phoebe as she contemplated the prospect of walking across Burvjara wearing flip-flops.

"Do we have supplies? Food and water" Phoebe asked eventually.

"It with catch up with us "said the whitelighter with not a great deal of reassurance in his voice. He put his head on the side wincing with pain as he received more messages. "We have to move as soon it is light. This is not a safe place to be. We cannot stay" he said. His face contorted with pain and deliberately broke the connection. "I fear those who send messages must be a little further away from the source of magic, so they do not feel the pain so much when they use it.'" he explained weakly

"Figures" said Paige "those who want the fighting the most, stay furthest away from the danger." She waited for the whitelighter to reprimand her but he just shook his head and sat down beside the witches. She put her hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

For a while the witches huddled miserably in the dark, the cold air biting into the warmest clothing they had brought. And the few like Phoebe who were not practically dressed, despite the parka her sister had brought shivering miserably, no matter how close sister witches huddled together to keep warm. Not even the usual over heating presence of Pookie helped Phoebe.

The witches nervously jumped at every noise in the dark, looking around and trying not to let the fear of being in a strange forbidding land overwhelm them. Some of the other types of magic minions rattled armour every time they moved uncomfortably against the rocks and this added to the fear because the Burvjarian air distorted the noise and witches were not always certain it came from their own ranks.,

Piper jumping for the tenth time tried to be bright. "Glock told me the night was a friendly place, "she assured her sisters, "He told me the Burvjarians don't fight at night."

"Demons do" said Tisha who was miserably huddled by a rock her arms around Leslie and Edna. "Who's Glock?"

"The Burvjarian I knew" Piper said. She put her head on the side as the whitelighter looked at her and then he shrugged far to concerned about the immediate situation to worry about a Burvjarian a witch once met.

"Í have a feeling demons are just as scared of being here as we are" Phoebe murmured trying to pull Pipers damaged and unravelling wool coat closer around her.

"Is that a premonition?" Paige asked, her voice rasping in the cold

Phoebe grinned and then swallowed as they became aware that the murmur from the witches around them and further across the groups that the Burvjarians did not fight in the dark and the demons were to scared to attack. The Charmed One who had the premonitions told them so.

"It wasn't a premonition" Phoebe muttered "I was just talking."

"Shhh. It makes them feel better" said Paige.

The long darkness slowly passed.

"So the friendly Burvjarians gave the Elders wrong information?" asked Leslie after what seemed like hours. Leslie's voice was almost normal because she had got to the point where she had no feeling left, so she was beyond fear.

"I don't think the locals like us coming" said Tisha and general murmur went through the witches that the Elders did not know anything about the place they had landed the army of good in.

"This reminds me of that British invasion, where they landed all the troops on the wrong beaches " muttered Edna in Portuguese.

All three Charmed Ones had been the recipient of understanding languages magic from Cole when he got pissed at them misunderstanding local warning in other countries some years ago. They all understood her.

But the strength of the magic caused a pain much like the telepathy had gone through the whitelighter s head. The three of them grabbed their heads, screaming, Piper actually hitting the ground in agony and rolling around.

"Speak English "Phoebe begged, clutching her head in agony.

Pip was on the ground beat it with her hands "Cole "she cursed" Cole bloody Cole."

The other witches in their group watched them in concern until the Charmed Ones pain abated and they sheepishly reassure their companions they were all right.

"Why is Piper made at Mr Turner?" Leslie asked curiously. "I mean Cole" she added remembering she was grown up.

"Piper always blames Cole for everything" Phoebe explained not completely untruthfully.

As the pain disappeared Paige asked Edna about the British invasion "Only tell us in English" she begged.

"I did history at university" Edna explained "Many years ago the British invaded a country, claiming they would liberate it, only the information they got from 'friendly' locals and old maps was worthless. They landed on the wrong beaches and their ships were sunk and many soldiers died. Not even in battle but by disease when they were forced by the country being invaded to fight on the beaches for months before they could get out, by accidents getting ashore, by drowning.

"But they won?" Leslie asked eventually."

Edna shook her head. And Leslie bit her lip

"I hate history" Piper cursed.

"So do" answered Edna "because no-one seems to learn from it."

Finally as an orange light crept into the sky, the whitelighter warrior, after clutching at his head, clearly communicating with Elders and leaders, came and told the group of witches to move in a direction toward the light. As the light rose, turning everything a shadowy orange, an aching cold hit them like an arctic gust, so that it hurt to even breath. All around the Charmed Ones, there were gasps of shock and even pain as the Minions of Good were forced to breathe the freezing putrid air.

"And Cole says it's better now" said Phoebe. "At least you can breathe without quite throwing up. He says."

A witch behind was making gagging noise.

"Sort of "said Paige.

"Who says?" asked some one near them,' "Its better."

"I saw in my premonition it used to be worse" Phoebe said quickly "and if it's like this after cycles of peace, not fighting…"

Judging from the murmurs that went through the ranks of the witches, they thought there as a long way to go before things improved.

The witches gathered what small things they had with them and prepared to move. They first covered the body of the witch Sara who died. Paige helped while Matilda Riggs watched, stood supported by friend from her group, her face breaking but unable to shed tears in the cold biting air.

"I am sorry Matilda" Paige said, her voice harsh form the cold but got only a sob as an answer from Matilda, who finally still sobbing allowed herself to be lead away by the witches in her group.

Around them they saw other Minions of Good doing the same for lost companions whose injuries had not allowed them to survive the miseries of the Burvjarian night.

Ahead of the minions, archangels, carrying swords and passing over the landscape with an eerie lightness of foot led the way to go.

The minions were urged to move after them by fearful whitelighter warriors. They fell into a straggly line, as they clambered up what looked like a very rocky but quite wide trail cut deep into the blue soil. The edges were jagged but moving off it almost bogged them in the deep blue soil on either side so they trudged through the rocks. Cole or Glock could have told them the track was one of the old highways of Burvjara.

"How come they can move so easily?'" Phoebe muttered, glaring in the direction of the archangels as the rocks bit into her feet. '

"It is their nature" explained a whitelighter, "as is the nature of Elders to move.. more easily than mortals.'

"Why didn't they send an army of archangels?" demanded Edna. She fell over a rock and cursed as her hand caught ion the shale. "I know" she muttered "Read any history book. It isn't the cavalry that wins the battles. It's the accursed foot soldiers.'

Piper ground her teeth.

"I know" said Paige. "You hate history."


	50. Chapter 50

After a long, long walk across treacherous ground where the minions of magic were bother frightened and uncomfortable. Many who were suffering from the strain of the walk started to openly regret the coming.

Most of the discontent was because the witches had thought it was going to be a quick battle against the demons, not this endless trudge though a miserable orange barren landscape, broken only by the ugly blue soil, that appeared to have nothing in it that was worth fighting for. A couple of witches openly wanted to return and were furious when they were told there was no means of returning them from where they were. The whitelighter warriors with them did their best to keep up the support but it was clear they were concerned, and frightened.

All through the light the Minions of Good stumbled, fell and crawled over rough dry soil that seemed to burn every time they touched it, yet the air they breathed froze them to their bones. To add to their misery the movement of so many set a up a cloud of dust that choked them and burnt their eyes and faces.

It was also apparent that sporting gear, parkas, sneakers and jeans were of little use against the terrain. And the ripping of clothes not meant for these conditions was a common sound.

"Well now we know why Cole destroyed every bit of clothing he took here" muttered Paige looking bitterly at a huge rent in her jeans while Leslie glared in disgust as an upper seem on her very expensive sports shoes gave way.

"Do you know how many hours I had to work in that burger joint to pay or these?" she spat, misery and anger at the conditions overcoming her fear "You think the whitelighters can fix them" she asked bitterly. "Think the whitelighters can fix anything."

Some of the minions struggled to even keep up. Witches like Matilda who were not so nimble struggled in some of the rough climbing. Other witches coping better with the terrain helped them along, sister witches grimly determined to look after their numbers. Matilda kept trying to say she did not need help, she could make it, but her face, grimy and muddy from the tears she had cried for her friend told a different story.

Once when Paige held out a hand to help her up a rock, she refused, and Paige started to say "Matilda, I want to help you." Leslie looked at Paige and held out her hand. Matilda, all but falling as she tried to climb over the rocks reluctantly took it, but nearly pulled Leslie over. Paige held her hand out again and Matilda her face set to hold back her tears, was able to scramble, awkwardly over the rocks before finally stopping to gasp for breath. She nodded a terse thanks. Leslie asked if she was okay.

"I'll make it" Matilda said grimly.

Those like Phoebe who came with footwear that was totally unsuitable, were suffering terribly as they hobbled over the stones, and soil that was acid laced from all the cycles of war bit at them.

"Now I know why Glock had those damn hobnailed boots "said Piper.

"What did you say?" asked a witch spitting out vile tasting dirt from her mouth as she struggled back to her feet after falling over a rock.

"I said the local people wear big hob nail boots because they are the only things that survive this terrain." Piper explained.

"Its a pity that the Powers that Be didn't think to warn people to wear hob nail boots then" muttered the witch spitting dust and all but gagging on the taste "It makes you wonder if they really knew what to expect" the witch declared. And several more around her trying to wrap inadequate woollen scarves against the biting winds murmured agreement.

The whitelighter warrior nearest to Piper murmered," Í suppose that was in your sister's premonition that you learned about the boots."

Phoebe swallowed hard but before she or Piper could answer the whitelighter grimly said "Your premonitions are certainly more accurate than our intelligence. It mentioned sand."

All the witches nearby sucked their breath at this admission from one of the servants of Good.

An Elder Warrior assisted by several whitelighters, and wearing very warm clothing and some sort of cushioned boot, that seemed to enable him to move relatively easily in the terrain did manage to catch up and offer the witches and other minions some encouraging words, that seems to those struggling in the cold, bitter misery of Burvjara as totally hypocritical.

"If there was any justice, those damned Elders would be walking at the front barefoot." muttered Tisha.

Phoebe froze "Be careful" she said.

"What?" asked Tisha confused.

"Be careful calling on justice" Phoebe told her. "It's got away of catching up with people and it isn't pretty. Husband's a lawyer "she explained when Tisha looked at her curiously.

"Well I could cheer justice catching up with some people, because they deserve to suffer for this" muttered Tisha as another Warrior Elder offered hearty words about they way they would face and defeat the enemy before striding away in their cushioned boots.

All through the light, the Minions of Good trudged across Burvjara, struggling over rocks, forcing themselves to push through the blue soil that seemed to bog them down, climbing paths, and sliding down some hills that seemed like cliffs, occasionally encouraged by a hearty cheerfulness, by Warrior Elders who well shod and clothed covered the ground easily. The cheerful exhortations were greeted by more and more surly responses from the Minions of Good. Archangel leaders and whitelighters stood respectfully aside for the Elders and it seemed to the Charmed Ones that the archangels were almost taking on a faded spirit existence.

Piper pointed this out to Paige who sucked her lips in concern.

"Creatures of total magic, unable to connect to magic here, near the pole" Phoebe said unthinking. She hit her head. "Those premonitions …hurt" she moaned bitterly.

The light stated to fade in a spectacular orange blaze that burst of the dust clouds like fireworks. The Minions of Good were on a high ridge and had a dramatic view of the light fading over Burvjara.

"It's almost beautiful when you see it like this" Piper said straining her eyes to look at the expanses below. Burvjara seemed to be a system of long narrow plains surrounded by high hills and ridges.

The whitelighter warrior who was with them, concerned anxious for their welfare seemed caught in a telepathic argument about not trying to move down the ridge in the dark. He was speaking about the terrain being to rough out loud and then he caught his head in pain when he tried to press the conversation. Almost angrily he told the witches to rest while they could, they would move before the new light.

"The Elder leaders are down on the plain and want us to move but it seems I have lost contact with them and cannot follow their orders" he said bitterly.

It looked like he was not the only whitelighter warrior to feel the same because all along the ridge, the Minions of Good were making as if to settle against the rocks.

"Francesca says it's hard to be a leader without followers" Phoebe said.

"Francesca knows a thing or two" Paige answered.

"Francesca is another Burvjarian you see in premonitions" The warrior whitelighter asked.

"No, whitelighter" said Phoebe unthinking.

"The only whitelighter I know of that name is one who walks a path among the great ones. One whose name is said with honour." said the whitelighter warrior "How do you know her?"

"Just crossed paths "muttered Phoebe.

"I don't suppose the food and water caught up" Piper asked the whitelighter warrior to change the subject.

"You don't suppose correctly" the whitelighter warrior answered grimly and moved away to explain things to other minions.

"We've only been here a few hours at the most, home time" Piper said.

"We've been here a whole day in Burvjarian, what did Glock call it" Paige replied.

"Phase" said Piper.

"We've been here a Burvjarian phase, walking and climbing the whole time and I'm starving like I have not eaten for a day." Paige said viciously.

When it became clear, they were not getting any helps from the Powers that Be, the witches in the Charmed Ones troop, all dug into pockets and backpacks they had brought. They pulled out bottled water, some fruit and chocolate bars which they shared amongst the group. One small group had packed two packets of biscuits each, and were treated as heroines by the others. Then when the whitelighters came asking or assistance for some of the ranks that had no food with them, they handed half of their supplies over.

All of them ate and drank the minimum they could because none of them by this stage had any expectation that any supplies would be forthcoming.

"Bloody Elders couldn't organise a boozeup in a pub" said someone with a strong Australian accent.

As the dark fell and the witches miserably huddled against the rocks for another miserable night, the whitelighters did their best to heal what they could of the injuries and bruises the witches had received after their long, long trek, but even their smallest magic was having a startling effect, causing screeches of pain and hisses to go away and Phoebe her feet blistered and bruised was to scared for Pookie to accept any help.

Piper pulled her socks off and gave them to Phoebe who declined regretfully saying they would be shredded in the terrain.

"I don't see why they could not have just landed us near the enemy" muttered Edna.

"They don't know who the enemy is" said Paige and was rewarded by the ripple of discontent through the company.

"You know if I had any belief this was a just battle, the amount of problems we are causing would make me guilty as hell" Paige whispered. "Coming here not to fight."

"It isn't a just war, that's why we can do it:" Phoebe whispered back, "you don't want me to shut up?" she asked.

"There are times I love you being a truth speaker" said Piper.

"I don't get why they would even let a pregnant witch come" Phoebe whispered.

"They wouldn't if they knew she was going to commit mutiny "Paige muttered.

"They want the power of the Charmed Ones as part of the battle plan" said Piper "so they have the big guns to get the most dangerous of the enemy. They let the less powerful witches become a buffer to weaken them, and then we finish them off."

"Until you get finished off" said Edna

"I'm supposed to be the one with the power of premonition" hissed Phoebe.'

"Its not premonition" hissed Piper back "Its common sense."

"And history" said Edna.

"You think they have a plan?" Phoebe asked as some witches around them moaned and then muttered,

"Not a good one" said Piper "unless you think one that is about overwhelming with numbers and calculated on acceptable losses is a good plan."

"Okay to lose the Charmed Ones" sighed Paige beyond anger at it all.

'There's a powerful witch at home who could replace them" said Piper "and be a lot more useful if her cantankerous mother and aunts weren't around."

"And Patsy "said Paige.

"They don't know about Patsy and Cole would not let them touch Melinda" Phoebe insisted.

"They don't know that "said Paige.

"Want to tell them so they don't let us get killed?" asked Piper.

Most of the long darkness was silent and frightening as the previous one. Once however the whole sky lit up with almost angry showers of light. And the Minions of Good all huddled together in fear. The whitelighter with them suddenly clutched his head. He huddled against a rock, gasping in pain.

Finally whatever they were telling him finished because he shudder and then without rising told his charges that the archangels had left.

"Why?" demanded Edna.

"They no longer see any justice in our march" the whitelighter explained. "Or the magic of this place defeats them, take your pick."

"So we're going back" said Matilda almost crying.

"No "said the whitelighter. "The Elders are not of the opinion the loss of the archangels constitutes a major crisis." His voice cracked.

"If you whitelighter types refused to go on, this would end." Piper said, her voice rasping.

"I am a soldier" said the whitelighter. "I follow orders.

"Even when the elite of your soldiers think the orders are unjust."

"Maybe they just cannot connect with their magic" said the whitelighter.

Piper slapped her hands against her sides in frustration. "We so need a mutiny" she told her sisters.

"Won't work until the whitelighters know the war is unjust" Phoebe said "Yes it's a premonition" she added

Long before it became light again, to the Minions of Good distress, they were asked to move on, and despite protests from Piper and others, that it was sheer folly to move in the dark, the whitelighters, many regretfully, insisted their orders were there.

The Minions of Good began a dangerous scramble down the trail which had a terrifying habit of disappearing. They got some help from whitelighters through very small orbs which lit the sky in fiery colour that rained flames on them but showed the way.

Twice whitelighters stopped and grabbed their heads as if they were getting orders sent with little concern for what the strong magic would do to them. For a little while they stopped using the orbs until two elf like creatures using the normal surefootedness fell off the trail. They survived by luck of their own near immortality but not without doing some serious damage which needed a whitelighter to fix as carefully as they could with the smallest magic they had. Even so the Elfin screams of pain shattered the old dark night of Burvjara.

"Damned sure every Burvjarian in the realm knows we are here from the noise and dust we have been raising "said the whitelighter with the Charmed Ones group and he defiantly continued to use orbs and pretend that he could not receive any orders because it was to painful.

"Which is probably nearly the truth" said Paige gasping for breath as she scrambled over some particularly awkward rocks, that would have been nearly impossible top get over without the light. She then stopped to help Matilda and several other witches who were less agile than she was. Matilda said a tight thank you and assured Paige she could make it on her own.

Paige thanked the whitelighter who grinned "I promised Mark I would look after his charges "he said "I do not believe he would understand I allowed one of you to fall down a chasm, merely because I was following orders from Elders."

"Mark's not great about orders" Paige agreed.

"Not great about orders that are dangerous or ill advised'" agreed the whitelighter. "I have much respect for Mark "he added "And I am not the only one."

"Glad to hear that" Paige said and scrambled on, not sure what else was safe to say about Mark.

Piper put her hands on her hips "But you still follow the Elders" she said "through this crazy march."

"I am a soldier" said the whitelighter as he threw another orb in the air.

Piper shook her head, unsure whether she was feeling anger or respect or both.

All through the dark the Minions of Good tripped and struggled their way down the trail. Eventually it seemed to veer and go upward again, which apart from the fatigue and occasionally having to crawl over rough bits was easy because going uphill, they were less likely to slip.

Finally until they finally climbed another high mountain, just as the bright now almost painful orange light was appearing and as they reached the top, they all stopped to stare at the plain below because the light made mist on the plain seemed appear as a sea of blazing orange fire. The trail disappeared down to the mist winding its way across the mountain. The area on either side of the trail was covered by bluish earth that had a rank smell and interspersed with sparse orange bushes and, to the minion's eyes, ugly orange weed-like, scrub plants.

"'Why would anyone even bother fighting for a place like this" said Tisha as she sat on a rock and examined her bruised and bleeding legs.

"I'd be fighting to get out "said Leslie trying to wipe the burning dust off her face,

"Why would anyone bother dying for a place like thi?s" muttered Edna whose face was looking battered after falling hard on the rocks in the dark.

Pipier glanced at her sisters. "I wonder if they could understand that scrub is a miracle, a tribute to peace, something Burvjarians want to keep, will fight to keep." she said sadly. "I wonder I Glock is excited seeing the scrub."

Phoebe reached over and put an arm around her, smiling awkwardly at Matilda who nodded.

"If its your home its worth fighting for" Matilda said and determinedly moved past them.

The witches and other minions staggered on, down into the plain toward the orange light which rather than diminishing seemed now to be spraying up like an ugly fountain or firework show.

Looking at the light and not watching where she was going Phoebe fell hard against a rock.

"Ouch" she said as she stubbed her toe in the ground. "Bugga" she said as she realised she had broken her shoe sole. "What the hell am I going to do now?" she screamed sitting on the ground, glaring at the broken shoe.

"I'll give you mine" said Paige riddled with guilt "It was my fault your sneakers did not fit."

"And you not being able to walk is going to help how?" demanded Phoebe still examining the shoe.

"I won't let my sister get crippled because I wasn't thinking" said Paige wracked with remorse.

"Oh shut up Paige" said Phoebe less than understanding. She sat on the ground despite the urging of those around her to rise and keep going. "I have an idea" She told her sisters. "This place reacts to small magic. Some very small magic."

Phoebe held her hand out and Paige hauled her awkwardly to her feet. She closed her eyes and lifted into a small levitation. As she moved above her sister the air immediately sparked all round her and Piper had to catch the edge of the now dirty and ragged white dress to stop it catching fire.

"Don't use magic" came the severe voice of an Elder Warrior who chose that moment to pass, striding along in special shoes that seemed to float over the burning earth.

"Now they figure out about magic here," snarled Piper nastily.

Phoebe muttered under her breath and then slowly came down from the levitation. "Oops "she said "I barely thought about levitation and it was too much." She took a deep breath and this time managed to hover. "It's a matter of almost not thinking about it" she explained. "Almost just breathing.

"Great. How are going to move? You can't hover there all day" Paige told her.

"How are you going to walk?" Piper asked.

"Take my hand "said Phoebe' "Now you walk and I float behind."

Piper shook her head as she moved forward with Phoebe managed to hover just off the ground.

They moved through Burvjara with Piper and Paige holding her hand and Phoebe floating over the ground. As they moved along she started to find also that a very small push could lever her forward so she did not put to much strain on Piper and Paige. It worked well except for one time she mistook the height of a large rock and crashed painfully into it.

Edna following the Charmed Ones told Phoebe that she looked like a guiding angel in the white dress lit by the orange light. "Only a fat one" she added "Baby alright" she asked.

Phoebe nodded "I am worried about what she is learning in utero though" she sighed.

"How to hate Elders probably" said Tisha coming up behind Edna and spitting blue dust from her mouth and wincing as she ran her tongue around some nasty acid type burns the blue soil left on her lips.

The Minions of Good scrambled down the last mountain to the plain and moved into the light mist, which was surprisingly clear, just gave everything a brilliant orange glow. When they reached the plain they rested then formed into a company and started to move across s the plain. They no longer had any sense of day and night. The brilliant ugly orange light showed them the way and they trudged on fatigued beyond caring, hurting from injuries received along the way, forgetting night and day existed in the endless journey. Most totally unprepared for they had found in Burvjara, sister witches ignored their own pain to carry and help those who struggled. They shared food support and an increasing anger at the Powers that Be who had put them in this situation.

As they moved toward the plain Phoebe was so connected to the power, she could levitate herself forward with just a breath and was able to help sister witches struggling to lift one foot after another. The whitelighters chose to ignore her use of magic, just grateful the Charmed Ones were doing everything they could to help their sister witches make it through the long painful journey.

"'Where the hell are the demons?" Paige demanded.

"Be careful what you ask for" said a whitelighter beside her.

The company found themselves moving down a narrow expanse the going seemed softer sandy and they even felt under foot some vegetation.

"This must be where it is regrowing" Phoebe said.

"Won't be much of it left when this is over" said Piper.

"I'm supposed to be the one with the premonitions" Phoebe sniffed.

"I'm supposed to be the one with common sense" snorted Piper.

Throughout the long march whitelighter types were sending words to all the witches warning them not to use their magic and as they trudged or in Phoebe's case allowed themselves to be dragged along, all of the witches started to feel a their magic hanging heavily on hem. It was as almost a crushing weight.

"What I don't get" said Tisha in one of the breaks "Is what they are doing this, what in the hell do they expect us to fight evil for. I mean fight it here. The whole place is a ruin, there is nothing here anyone wants what now we fight about.

"Maybe evil finds a rock they like and we all fight them to win that rock" Leslie said

"Then they find another a rock and we fight again" said Leslie who grinned as Paige clapped her

"This makes the whole thing futile. The pole is no real use without the Burvjarians so anything we win is just symbolic.'" Paige agreed.

"I think you just described most of the wars of the realm" Edna said. "If what history I learned is anything to go by. Shut up Piper" she added.

A silence fell on them as walked floated and stumbled and the orange mist that as they entered it seemed to be dry like a sand storm. And as they moved the walls of the mist lifted on either side, creating a magnetic barrier that made it impossible to walk more than a few abreast and it seemed to become narrower and narrower as they walked.

Phoebe's levitation became more difficult to manage because even the slightest thought of levitating sent her spirally away. She was finally forced to admit defeat and walk on blistered and burnt feet across the blue earth and orange rocks

"I feel out of control" Phoebe whispered as another order not to use powers was issued from the Elders.

"Scared someone who is pissed off might mistake one of them for a demon and fry them" Piper snarled.

"Don't think they would be mistaken" said Paige and the witches around her laughed.


	51. Chapter 51

As Glock started his march across Burvjara, far away behind the mountains, Cole could see the sky bursting into fire as some massive explosions took place.

He frowned and pointed it out to Glock. Before Glock could say anything one of the Burvjarians answered

"The others have come" he said calmly.

Cole sucked his breath in fear and he noticed Glock did the same. This was observed by the Burvjarian

"I fear they may have misunderstood what they were told about dematerialising near the pole" the Burvjarian laughed..

'"Not surprising, the find us ignorant and incapable of making coherent thoughts or explanations." another Burvjarian said maliciously

Glock nodded but his skin unde the hood went orange.

"Phoebe's; okay I can feel her" Cole told him. "Piper will be with her. Okay" but the sky sparked as he easily connected to Phoebe's aura.

Glock nodded "Be careful of your magic here" he warned.

With Cole beside and a little behind Glock, the Burvjarians strode through the rocky land that was just showing the slightest signs of recovery from the cycles of warfare.

Glock marched in front with the Burvjarian who had been the most doubtful of the first group they had met, struggling to keep the pace and stay beside him. Finally on top of a rise Glock stopped and stood, eyes covered with his hand, scanning a plain that seemed to have orange flame like light bursting out of it. The Burvjarian who had first approached him and had valiantly fought to keep at the pace Glock was setting, finally climbed the ridge then gasping dropped to the ground snorting the air through his trunk like nose and trying to find some normal breath.

Cole who had not found the pace Glock was setting much easier than the Burvjarian came to the top of the rise to hear the Burvjarian, his voice still gasping with the effort, tell Glock "You walk in front at a dangerous place, friend, It would be easy to find yourself alone when you set such a pace."

"Í have learned to choose the places to wait" Glock murmured while Cole hidden under his hood smiled.

Cole also took the opportunity to ease his breathing because not only was he struggling with the pace Glock was setting but the weight of his own magic which felt like a leaden shroud on him.

"I recall you telling me when we were last here that you walked more slowly now" Cole breathing deeply, trying to find some clear air and not succeeding.

"I feel enervated from my stay in your green realm" Glock replied.

"Or from the whitelighter healing you" Cole murmured, then he turned to stare into the distant ridges so he did not see Glock nose twitch in something very lose to fear.

Another couple of Burvjarians made it to the top of the ridge.

"I hear that Glock was a leader who walked in front" said one. "You almost convince me you are Glock arisen from the dead."

"I always walk a fast pace" Glock replied but he avoided looking at Cole. "Believe me or not as to who I am. I care not. I still go to rid the land of the enemies of Burvjara.'"

"That's why we come" said another Burvjarian making it up the mountain. "To see the invaders burn, to light their pyre. Makes no difference if you are Glock or not if you can do this."

"You have no weapon. It is unwise "said the another Burvjarian "to be so far in front. And I do not like the Ogre walking beside you."

"I have a weapon" Glock said indicating Cole "I keep it close. I fight with what I have."

They stood waiting for the dark robed Burvjarians who with their weapons slung over their shoulders, and hob nailed boots scrapping against the rocks, as they clattered to the top of the ridge. The group was now quite large. The word had passed that Glock or someone who claimed to be him had returned from the dead and was going to throw the others and the demons out of Burvjara. And many had come to see for themselves.

How they knew or heard they were reluctant to reveal. All they would say was that they heard about it in the stones and Glock each time accepted what they said. Cole once again wondered just what he did not know about the powers of the Burvjarians.

None of those who now followed Glock, seemed to be of his clan or even a friendly clan to him. Most seemed to distrust him and were downright cynical when he declared himself to be Glock. All were openly uncertain of the unarmed Burvjarian who claimed he was walking to declare war on all and any invaders.

Not all the Burvjarians they met, walked with them. There were those who turned away saying let the invaders kill each other and we will kill those who are left.

Some looked at Cole at Glock's side and snarled "We heard the Ogres drove the Others out and yet they still come back. What is the difference now?"

"We always let the Others and the demons come back, to try an win our eternal battles against each other. Now we unite against them, not fight amongst ourselves. Burvjara for Burvjarians." he told them "walk with me."

Some laughed, and wished Glock luck, some said they would follow to pick up whatever was left when the battle was over. Some told Glock they could not walk behind him. Each time he said "Then walked beside me" and moved off.

And when they looked at Cole standing beside, him walking beside him they asked "The Ogre is not an invader?" they asked scornfully

"Which of the invaders do you fight with" "indicating Cole.

"I fight against the invaders who fight me" Glock answered. "This one walks with me. 'He does not fight me. I fight those who fight me." He said." Be my brother walk beside me." With various levels of uncertainty and unwillingness, many hoisted their weapon over their shoulders."

"Glock or not " they would say "A fight is a fight. Better to be part than watch" and hen they walked after Glock. And each time were hushed into silence at the pace Glock set.

Cole regretfully mused that any hopes he may have had that in Glock's absence the Burvjarians may have permanently laid down arms were premature

"You win this battle to get them to walk with you" Cole told Glock . "And when this fight is over, what then?"

"One battle at a time" Glock sighed "I fight those who would fight against Burvjara, those who are not my brothers."

Some of those that joined them had passed on news of the size of the demon army were at the pole and that the Others who had come, were also marching toward the pole.

"Although not with any ease" Cole and Glock were informed with some malice from the Burvjarians who told them. "It seems some have not survived the march."

Cole formed the word Phoebe but managed to swallow it down, then damned the risk to magic and connected to her aura, which lit up the air like a firecracker, knocking several Burvjarians near him down, fortunately only singing their robes, although one looking at a near ruined robe aimed a weapon at him.

Glock's nose twitched with irritation "Take care of your magic" he warned Cole

Cole ignored the irritation "Phoebe is okay… so far" Cole told Glock "All the girls will be" he added in response to a quick twitch from Glock's nose and his skin darkening orange. Cole walked on, Glock or a moment stayed behind then strode ahead. The band behind them followed mistrustingly lowering weapons, but not all uncocked them.

Glock with Cole at his side, and followed by an increasing number of not entirely trusting Burvjarians climbed the paths, hills and strode across the plains. All through the light, Glock barely rested , scraping over the ground in his hobnailed boots, ignoring the stones rocks and breaks in the ground that could have crippled any of them if they had tripped.

Half way up a high pass. they rested beside warmed rocks, when it became to dark to walk.

"If you are Glock "demanded a Burvjarian "where were you? No stones in Burvjara talked of your presence. There are those who swear on their honour they saw him die."

"I was swept over the edge. The other here used his magic to save mine" Glock said "I believe I have gratitude." He looked at Cole "Perhaps" he said gruffly

Cole smiled in the darkness..

"Where were you?" demanded the combatant,

"In a realm of the Others" Glock told him "a green realm where they sleep on soft beds, and keep furred creatures as companions, where food is there for the taking, and beds are soft."

"Paradise" snarled a Burvjarian sarcastically.

"If it is paradise the Others do not recognise it" Glock told the Burvjarians who ahs struggled up the ridge, "The more they have, then the more they fight for, with weapons more terrible than we can believe. They have no understanding that where fair labour should be exchanged for fair reward. The less they labour, the more they reward. It is a realm where imitation gold is currency and they rob and steal and abuse to have it."

Cole took a deep breath.

"They have a fairness there" Glock said "But not a realm of peace. They have an evil, a subtle evil."

"Hmm" said the combatant.' "The beds are soft"

"The shelters are rooved" Said Glock.

"Sounds soft "said a Burvjarian "why come back?"

"I missed the honesty" Glock said "of warriors."

Cole huddled in his mock Burvjarian robe and freezing despite the parka under it, ground his teeth

"The Others are a hospitable people" Glock told the Burvjarians. "Generous in many ways. Individually. Kind in many ways. They made me welcome."

"And now you wish to return the favour by throwing tem out of Burvjara" said one of the followers.

"Yes" agreed Glock and his nose twitched.

Several Burvjarian laughed.

"By god, maybe you are Glock" said one of the followers who had been standing by saying nothing, listening. "Glock never minded supping with the devil if he could steal their table afterwards."

"I'd steal the horns from their heads, as long as I keep my honour" Glock said.

The Burvjarians laughed "What did you steal from their green realm?" one asked.

Glock glanced at Cole who pulled his hood further over his head. Glock's nose twitched and he pulled the Swiss army knife that Leo had given him and the scarf that Paige had given him out and the Burvjarians handed them around saying soft or sharp.

"I did not steal anything that was dishonourable'" Glock insisted quietly to Cole.

"You didn't steal anything "Cole muttered.

"Better they don't know that" said Glock in a whisper.

"Tell me more of the green realms?" asked a Burvjarian and Cole sitting to one side of the group, half smiled to himself as he listened while Glock told the amazed, bemused and scornful band of credit cards and machines; of trolley cars and blue seas; and cats, spites and chocolate and gaols, until finally the bone weariness that Burvjara often brought on him took over and despite the discomfort and cold, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Cole miserably dozed most of the night, worrying about Phoebe and her sisters when he was awake, and praying she was more comfortable than him. And then he became very aware of her aura just thinking about Phoebe. He shivered partly from realising ho this place took hold of his magic and partly, as he connected with Phoebe that he was aware she was far, far more miserable than he was in this place. The only consolation he took was that he could feel nothing in the connection that indicated she was at the level of distress he would have expected if either Paige of Piper was harmed.

Almost before first light Glock was moving and striding up the ridge and Cole found himself struggling to his feet to follow Glock up the very steep and rough pass where those who walked risked broken bones, falling down chasms and rockslides. The pass wound its way through the mountains for countless hard, painful strides, so many that Cole lost count of the time he walked at breakneck speed behind Glock who was striding along almost as if he did not notice the danger of the pass. Glock finally reached the top of the next ridge where they could look down on a crater like plain, which had vivid and almost painful orange light bursting from the centre and was covered all over by what looked like a transparent orange mist.

Cole made it to the top some strides behind him, struggling to breath, his lungs burning and his heart pounding. Behind him the group of Burvjarians climbed, some struggling, some with a huge effort managing to be fairly close to the top.

From high above the plain Glock his hand shielding his eyes scanned the plain below. He waved his hand indicating a high dust cloud going from the ridges on the other side of the plain,

"The Others do not have an easy time" he observed. They have not arrived even close." His nose twitched. "They chose a difficult path to the pole." he added his yellow eyes going dark.

"They tried to get closer" observed a Burvjarian standing slightly to the side of Glock.

"They head for the pole?" Cole asked squinting hard as he saw the blurred figures in ragged lines scrambling their way down the side of the ridge

"It would seem so" Glock observed. He strained hard to see "Not moving easily he said looking at Cole with a trace of concern.

"Phoebe's alright" Cole said. "I feel it as I breath since I connected that once. My magic...it just comes. Piper will be all right" he added.

Glock nodded. "Better you keep you magic to yourself. " he said his nose twitching. "and better for all of us you don't forget your purpose here and rush to protect your love."

Cole nodded grimly "I know what I must do." he said. "And" he added "I will do what I must to protect all I must and it will be my choice."

Glock's nose twitched "Then pass the time while we march thinking of a defence when you become blamed for your love and her sister's painful journey."

Cole grinned. He strained his eyes to see the plain. He noticed, coming along the plain further away from the pole than either Glock's band or the Minions of Good another cloud as dust swirled in the air. He indicated the movement to Glock.

"My clansman' Glock said

"How did you call them?" Cole asked.

"In the stones "said Glock. "It is easy magic in this place."

Cole ground his teeth and Glock's nose twitched.

Cole looked down the ride at the group of Burvjarians following them up the ridge.

"They are not your clansmen, this could get nasty.' he said.

"They are my brothers" said Glock.

"I am trusting you know what you are doing" Cole said.

"Truthfully" said Glock "I am doing what your family do when they really have no idea."

"Winging it" groaned Cole. "OMG. You stayed to long in my realm".

Glock's nose twitched "This I told you" he said.

Cole put his hand over his eyes and strained to see what was happening below. In the orange light he could see dark figures moving. It seemed there was a funnel of light in the middle of the open plain and close by the dark figures were massed in formation.

"Demons at the light "he said "they have the pole" he frowned

"Yes said Glock.

Cole took a deep breath "Can we go around?" he asked straining to see the land around. We.. you are going to have the .. Others between us and the pole if we go this way."

Glock started to reply but before he could a number of Burvjarians finally made it up the ridge, their boots making a grinding noise as they made the ridge, some openly gasping for breath.

A Burvjarian coming up behind Cole laugher scornfully in between gasping for breath.

"What?" Cole asked not enjoying the Burvjarians superiority.

"No we cannot go behind" the Burvjarian said straight faced and waited, taking the time to breath deeply.

"Why? Cole finally demanded realising they were going to make him ask

"The pole is a good place to defend if you wish to defend air and light and die for it" murmured another Burvjarian catching his breath as he reached the top and clearly enjoying Cole's ignorance. "The path is narrow" he added

"It's an open plain "Coe said

And the Burvjarian laughed

Cole looked toward Glock questioningly.

"It is seasonal" Glock said "where the land around the rim of the pole does not destroy those who tread. This season the path is here, as we approach it. Other season it is…"

"Not where it is now" said a Burvjarian.

"If it was easy to invade don't you think it would have been done seasons ago" Glock asked.

"Yes" Cole agreed. He took a deep breath "If you go this way you will have to fight your way through the.. Others" Cole said "Innocent others."

"No innocent if they invade another's realm, fight in another's place uninvited" said a Burvjarian

"We fight Others" murmured a Burvjarian who had climbed the ridge, cocking his weapon as Cole moved edgily

Glock took a deep breath and his skin turned orange.

"Burvjara is for Burvjarians. We fight all those who would stand in the way and claim it as theirs." Glock said "Others demons., archangels and pixies, witches. Those who come to control our land."

"You have a fine voice" a Burvjarian who was standing back warily watching Cole and Glock told him. "Maybe I will believe you are Glock."

"If you do not believe he is Glock why follow him" Cole demanded as a few more murmured their appreciation n op the comment.

"I will follow anyone who will lead me against he accursed Others" as the reply "and the demons. Better to fight these than … brothers. It's a reason."

Glock smiled as Cole

"You think a few orange shrubs can change our souls?" he asked.

"What would you do if Glock had not come back" Cole pushed moving his hands as if to call fire, feeling all the pressure of his magic. "Let the demons have the pole.

The Burvjarian aimed a weapon at Cole. Kill any Others who come" he answered cocking the weapon. '

"Back off" Glock ordered Cole sharply.

Cole taking a deep breath. Then sucked the air hard before he nodded raising his hands and backing off.

"Glock knew how to stand against the Others and invaders, Glock knew how to give them orders." said a Burvjarian in admiration.

"I do "said Glock and with out looking back strode down the ridge.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The Minions of Good scrambled down the last ridge and descended into the transparent orange mist of the plain below. As they scrambled down the ridge was some murmuring as the magical minions found the full gravity of the pole pulling ion their magic, adding to their discomfort and the total pain of their long march. As the light crept over the horizon the whole land in front of them seemed to burst into a great orange fire that lit up the air around them. The flames reached high in the sky and then started shooting off streaks off orange and red and yellow that flew in the sky like fireworks out of control. The Charmed Ones were not the only ones who were staring at the display which seemed to set the whole atmosphere alight. All the Minions of Good stopped to stare at the display and then exchange nervous and awkward glances, awed into silence by the display.

Even the whitelighter warriors stopped and stared at the display, some shaking their heads in awe and some in fear. The display finally receded when the last of the minions scrambled into the plain and the air seemed magnetic taking on a fiery orange effect like a mist that was just hanging above the ground and the Charmed sisters became aware of the general unease of those around them and the tension that was coming through the assembled minions in waves that were almost overwhelming.

The orders came from the Elder warriors to move on. The Elder warriors striding out in suitable footwear and clothing, and apparently connecting to their own magic with just a thought seemed not to notice the heaviness the others were all feeling.

"No damn justice there" said Tisha. "They're not feeling it."

"Be careful about wishing for justice" Phoebe warned again.

"Why the hell aren't they feeling the pain?" demanded Edna.

"Riding on such an adrenaline rush of war they aren't feeling anything" Phoebe replied, "Including other people's pain."

"Is that a premonition?" Leslie asked quietly.

"Yes" said Phoebe "and it will come at a price."

"If there is any justice" said Matilda suddenly.

"There is justice" Phoebe said "Trust me."

A silence fell on the Minions of Good as walked floated and stumbled across the plain, wincing at the sting of the orange mist which stung like a sand storm.

As they moved forward, it seemed that the mist was only transparent in front of them and either side seemed to tower like a huge moving wall. A couple of witches moved off the lit path and screamed with pain as the mist turned into fire.

"You think the pole can protect itself?" Paige asked grimly. "Like the Book of Shadows. Like other magic things."

"Yes" said Phoebe

"Bugga" said Paige.

The path through the mist was now easier going for the Minions of Good, with softish blue soil underfoot and none of the treacherous rocks and crevices that could break bones when a careless step caused a fall. As they moved the whitelighter warriors, some crashing to the ground in pain at the strength of the telepathic message, were clearly given orders to organise the Minions into some semblance of an army and they found themselves in groups of fifty.

Looking around at their companions there was some order where those who had powers to protect sister witches were on the edge and those who had the most lethal powers, like Leslie, were in the front ranks. Those with weaker non lethal powers were in the centre, almost as if they were buffers for the demons. Some of the witches, like the Charmed Ones whose powers seemed to be collective and based on incantations and other forms of activity were dead centre

"Funny this is the one thing they can do well" Piper muttered.

As they formed the ranks a whitelighter warrior walked with each group and the Elder Warriors marched themselves to the front of the army, forming a V with the leader in front and the lesser lights to each side.

"So" said Edna who was on the edge of the ranks "You think the demons are in front or behind, or both."

"Behind us "said Tisha who was also on the edge "Elders are in front."

"If the demons are in front, the Elders can easily step to one side" Piper said "Let us through to fight."

"Let us through to get killed" said a witch behind.

Paige answered. She whispered to her sisters "If we are going to … discourage anyone to fight, maybe this is a good time."

"Elders seem to be doing that job for us" Piper whispered back.

The transparent light that formed the path they marched seemed to be narrowing forming a funnel that pushed the army into a very narrow path. Even the Elders at the front had to form closer ranks as the witches and other minions walked shoulder to shoulder to avoid the fire of the darker mist on either side.

"It feels like it sucked the magic out of me and weighing me down at the same time" Leslie , ignoring order to maintain ranks slipped back to whisper to Paige. "I don't think I can stand it "she said looking around to see those around her hunched over as if carrying the weight of their whole lives. Leslie sighed straightened up and move to help a witch who was struggling to stand.

"Lean on me" Leslie told the witch and as Paige nodded approval. Walking along with witch leaning on her for support. Leslie turned to Paige "You were right" he said.

"About what?" Paige asked.

"They have me in the front to get killed first" she said "They're hoping the ones with lethal powers will kill enough demons before they get killed that the big powers like you, like the Charmed Ones, can wipe the rest out."

Paige sucked her breath and then nodded. Leslie shrugged.

After marching in the ranks and becoming less orderly and more angry with the Elders the longer they marched, the Minions of Good suddenly found the ground in front sweeping away and they were looking down at a crater more or less in the centre of the plain . Bright orange, red and yellow light , and every so often cold blue and pink light was erupting, spewing from centre like red hot lava from a volcano eruption.

"I guess we've arrived" said Piper. "So this is what we came to protect. Powers that Be want to protect."

"I guess this is where we do something" said Paige. "Unless we want to die protecting it."

"I guess" said Phoebe. "Unless we want to get a lot of innocents killed protecting it."

The Minions of Good stood on the edge and strained to see the magic pole of the realms they knew. They stood in awe as they watched the place that kept their magic in balance, the place where there was no big magic or small magic, just magic; the place where magic met and turned in on itself and restabilised and sent it back to those whose souls connected with it.

The pole itself was a crater inside the crater and it seemed to be the centre of all the light spewing from the plain, erupting high in the air all colours now, spectacular fireshowers raining down on the Minions of Good and each time the sparks hit one of them, nearly sending them crashing to the earth with the weight it added to their own magic.

"We're not meant to be here" said Matilda almost on her knees as several sparks hit her. "I wonder why they can't see it?" she asked indicting the Elder warriors who were purchasing on the edge of the crater almost dancing with glee. Matilda looked at Phoebe "because they are past understanding, hooked on the power of their magic" she said not waiting for an answer.

Phoebe grimly nodded.

Those near the front strained hard to see below and a slow pained gasp came from them.

"What can you see?" someone demanded.

"The enemy" someone answered.

A number of the Minions of Good saw the enemy the same time and a collective murmur passed through them, joined by the whitelighter warriors who stood squinting, trying to see the enemy better.

Paige stood high on a rock shading her eyes and using whitelighter sight to strain to see what was down their

"What can you see?" Piper asked her wiping her now blue dusty hair away from her face as it came out of its pony tail.

"Demons' Paige said, narrowing her eyes and straining "Black armoured, holding swords, forks and some spitting fire. Legions of them" she said. "Around the edge of the fire and further up. Walls of them" She squinted hard "Acid goblins, most of those types the Geztalt have been sending at us. Only…legions of them" she said "I think that is what the fireworks in the light are, their magic." She strained her eyes, "That's why the whole thing is erupting" She said as more multicoloured light spewed out in a fire shower that almost reached them. Paige squinted harder "I see razors, and some strange gorgon headed things welding forks." She took a deep breath. "Damn." She said

"What?" asked Piper umping up beside but struggling to make out anything more than black legions..

"I see warriors, an army of them, in armour s with swords" Paige explained then she laughed.

"What?" said Piper.

"I see the Geztalt" Paige said "Come to watch their minions slaughter the legions of good. From a safe distance well behind any action. I can see…. it likes like some sort of protected, bubble thing. They are in it, all nice and safe."

"Why isn't the pole killing the demons?" Piper asked.

Paige strained to see "I think it is" she said "I can see piles of bodies. I think that is how they got in, when we couldn't because the place is littered with dead, and broken… like glass" she struggled to see.

"I guess they used some sort of bubbles to get in" Phoebe said standing beside Paige but unable to see much more than blurs "and they exploded. Geztalt must be here for the show. They must feel safe. Must be pretty damn certain they are going to overwhelm us."

"The demons are using the magic of the pole" said a whitelighter coming up behind them.

"No kidding" said Phoebe.

'"How come they could get their bubbles in closer than us" muttered Matilda coming up behind them.

"They don't care how many die coming in" said Phoebe.

"Is that a premonition?" Matildas asked.

"They come easily here" Phoebe.

"Got any premonitions about how many of us will die trying to take them?" asked Matilda.

"I am trying not to" Phoebe said.

"Maybe it would help if you did" said Matilda stoically.

"Listen to Matilda" said Piper.

The sky lit up in more spectacular light shows. Paige straining to see said "More demons coming. I can see transport bubbles. Half of them killed "she added seconds later as the pole exploded in light.

"How come they don't run, how come they stay when they see so many die?." asked Edna.

"Caught up in the adrenalin rush, can't feel anything" Phoebe said. "Only evil and Victory."

"Like the Elders" said Tisha.

"But the demons are evil" said Leslie.

"Like the Elders" said Piper slowly. "it would seem.'

"What the hell are we doing here fighting for one evil against another Evil?" asked Tisha.

Not even Phoebe answered her.

One of the whitelighter warriors turned away from the pole and strained his eyes to see behind the assembled minions of Good, then raised his arm pointing in the distance. Many of the Minions of Good looked back to where he was pointing.

They could see of clouds of blue/orange dust reflected almost florescent in the light of the pole. Some of the dust was directly behind them, and more could be seen coming off the ridges down into the plain

"Demons or locals?" asked a witch nearby.

Paige still high on the rock strained her eyes "Locals I think "she said..

"Glock "muttered Piper "Behind us and to the right.

"Friendly" asked a witch

The nearest Elder warrior nearby shook his head. "I would not believe it" he said truthfully. "Locals have switched between good and evil for years. One of the reasons this … invasion is necessary." the Elder added sanctimoniously.

"Í thought we were here to liberate them not fight them "said a witch, her voice vicious.

"Sometimes you need to fight them to liberate them" intoned the Elder sanctimoniously and raised a hand in anticipation of the fight, totally misunderstanding the concerned murmurings of the Minions of Good.


	52. Chapter 52

The Minions of Good formed back into their ranks and by now unconcerned about the state of the ground, sat down and chewed on the last of their meagre rations. In front of them the whitelighters had been called forward to conference with the Elder Warriors and by the look of it, they were not having a friendly discussion. Several of the whitelighters were gesticulating wildly and the Elders looked furious.

''Tell me?" Paige asked Edna. "In all the history you studied, did you ever study anything where a straight invasion worked. Shut up about history Piper" she added.

Piper ground her teeth.

"Yes" said Edna looking worried and concerned. "When they invaded the beaches at Normandy in World War 2."'

"We won that" said Phoebe. "That's how we came into France.'

"Yes" agreed Edna "Only the ones that made it up the beach made it by sheltering behind the bodies of the ones who did not make it."

All the witches made around who heard made a quick gasp of breath.

Phoebe had been sitting very still. She was feeling the weight of Pookie's magic as well as her own, so she was suffering even more than her sister witches. Suddenly she felt very faint and with a protective arm across Pookie she fell back as she was hit by a vision. She saw a vision of a hideous war, where the dying tried to hide behind the dead, and then she saw a vision in black and white of charred and ash covered bodies and they were piled at the front of the demons. In her vision she was aware of the horror and the burning and the frozen in death faces of witches and whitelighters. Around the pyres a few Burvjarians and remaining witches stood in the strange silence that only the defeated in battle can know, before they turned to face the demons. She was aware of Glock battered not far from death looking at the pyres.

A Burvjarian turned to him "We would have won if it were not for protecting those accursed innocent witches."

"It was the honourable thing to do, to protect your love" Glock whispered as he died and Phoebe could feel, actually feel, Burvjara die with him.

She moaned and came out of the vision only half conscious and it took her some instants to even be aware the other witches around her were staring and the orange light was flaming around her

"I had a premonition" she said unnecessarily.

"Don't try and connect with your magic here" said a whitelighter a touch prissily.

"I was not trying, It just happened" said Phoebe.

"Very bad?" asked Piper half lifting Phoebe off the ground.

"We must not fight" said Phoebe desperately. "Demons or Burvjarians

Before Piper could say anything else three Elder warriors climbed into the towering rocks near them. The witches in various states of disbelief and dubiousness, listened none to politely as they were exhorted to fight a great battle. They were told Good from this day forth, would be the guardians of the realm and the magic pole would it be placed at risk of evil control and it would be all thanks to those who had made this long march. They were told how their names would be honoured in the roll call of Great Magic

Piper crossed her arms "We may have to fight someone." she said indicating the Elders. "If we came to stop this, now would really be a good time."

"I think we have a receptive audience." Paige said. "We came to mutiny she whispered to her sisters "And it's now unless you think we ought to fight" she added.

"Any of this changed your mind that this...invasion is a just one" Piper whispered back.

Paige slowly shook her head. "It's a damned stupid one" she said.

"Okay how…"said Piper.

"My turn," interrupted Phoebe. "That premonition left me just pissed enough to stop those damned Elders"

Before her sisters could do or say anything Phoebe not thinking levitation just that she was so pissed at the Elders she wanted to get them, found herself flying through the ranks. She left a large and fiery orange trail behind her as startled Minions of Good fell out of her way, wondering what the avenging comet was.

The Elder Warrior leader waved the arms and called "This is where we were called. This is where we finally defeat evil's hold on magic.

"Not likely" snarled Phoebe.

She arrived at the Elders rising higher than them, hands on hips "How the hell do you expect anyone to fight evil when, most of us can't use our magic?" She demanded conveniently ignoring the fact that she was using hers, out of control, but using it.

"The magic will be channelled "said an Elder "We have been reserving shields. Return to your ranks witch" "The Elder ordered with a sneer.

Phoebe rose higher, the orange flames flashing behind her and sparking at the Elders robes as the twelve of them stood backs to the rim of the crater.

"You do know that the demons will use their magic, and they won't care how many of them die?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"Our Burvjarian friends have assured us that demonic magic and the pole is not .combatable, we have shields that will protect you. Our friends told us told us how to sue them." said an Elder more for the information of those in the front ranks who were hearing the conversation.

"The same ones who told you where to dematerialise" Phoebe said scornfully. "With friends like those you don't need enemies. Sure shields will work, magic shields work here." She raiser her hands "they'll work like everything else worked, like the shields transporting us into the pole, like the food arriving, like the way you prepared us with clothes and footwear" and she raised her bruised and battered and very dirty feet.

Through the ranks the murmurs started about what was happening and the answer came that a witch was challenging the Elders, one of the Charmed Ones, the one that had the premonitions, the one that knew all about Burvjara.

They started to surge forward, some of them openly cheering Phoebe on while the twelve Elders faced her, hostile and hands resting on their swords.

"This isn't a just war" Phoebe stormed. "Any credence you had to that went when the archangels abandoned on you. You do not lead for Good." she told the Elders. "You lead us to war for your own power. And you don't care who you sacrifice." She sneered "Too many have died already," she told the Elders "but you can still turn back and you may… find mercy."

The Elder warrior leader just looked up at her, hovering in the orange Burvjarian light. One half stepped forward raising a sword, then stopped but stood as if ready to cut her down..

"Then face a fearful justice" Phoebe said quietly "Trust me I know." She waved her hands in the air half turning to the Minions of Good. "Enough of us have died" she said" for your ambitions. It stops. No-one here will fight or you."

"This is mutiny witch" stormed the Elder. "Remove the witch" the Elder leader ordered the whitelighter warriors who had been standing watching Phoebe uncertain and hesitant "Remove the coward witch. Remove the mutineer," the Elder leader screamed at them.

The whitelighters hesitated still and Paige and Piper were able to push through the ranks to stand beside Phoebe. A number of other witches moved between the whitelighters and Phoebe. Several of the whitelighters backed away shaking their heads.

Phoebe spun the white dress swirling in orange flame. "I had a premonition" she said. "If we fight we will die and we will lose and Burvjara will be lost "she said. "It's not a fight between Good and Evil, no-one can win the damned pole. The pole will protect itself against magic, Evil and Good. "She swung her hand to where the demon battalions waited. "The pole is killing them for just being here and it will kill us."

She waved her hands at the Elders and then back toward the demons "You can see their dead piled up just getting here" she said "It is Evil to climb over the bodies of dead minions, to get power. The demon masters, the Geztalt are doing it. It is evil to want power for the sake of having power. That is what the demons do" she called "They worship it and can't get enough. And that is what we are being asked to do. Take the power from some-one else because you can't get enough."

Phoebe's anger pushed her higher and the flames became a firestorm of light the white dress and wool coat she wore fizzling as the flame caught hold "The pole means nothing": she said. You can't use it" you can't hold and you can't control it. Only Burvjarians can. The pole belongs to Burvjara. Burvjara belongs to Burvjarians. These ones "and she waved her hands to the Elders " They are asking us to commit Evil, to be Evil to do Evil for Power, power for them and nothing else."

"And you know evil, Belthezor's witch" snarled an Elder.

"I know my enemy" said Phoebe her nose coming up.

"Damned good one "muttered Piper reaching up to beat out the flames on Phoebes dress. "They want to send unarmed witches into battle. Looks like the only protection here is "and she waved a hand at the resplendent gold armoured robes of the Warrior Elders "Occupied" she said scornfully.

Paige clambered her way up the rocks, as close to Phoebe as she could get "Burvjara belongs to Burvjarians. These are not innocents to be saved." she said "these ones must save themselves, must find there own honour" and she turned to the Elders "There are no innocents here to save and you know it, but still you want us to fight, what for, to take the power that does not belong to them for fear the Burvjarians can use it."

the Minions of Good murmered and surged toward the Elders, then stopped as the whitelighters, hesitated and then with some reluctance, came between them and the Elders.

"We are fighting to save the innocents" stormed the Elder leader who turned to the whitelighters. "Kill the mutinous witches"

"The Burvjarians aren't innocents" Phoebe repeated, ignoring the order. "They lost their innocence. The only way they can get it back is to take back their land, to take back this insane civil war. That Good and Evil caused trying to control that pole."

Below her the army of the minions watched confused and unsure, some openly nodding an agreeing and others looking uncertain. None after their long journey ready to start waving the banner for the Elders.

"The pole belongs to Burvjara." Phoebe declared

"Leave this place for the Burvjarians" roared Piper "They have not asked us to fight for them or with them" she said. "They know only they can win it. The rest can only lose."

"How do you know this?" demanded and Elder in an hysterical voice while the twelve companions lined on the edge of the crater, turned to each other in confusion.

"I had a premonition" Phoebe told the Elders her voice almost a whisper but somehow carrying in the Burvjarian air. "I saw the funeral pyres of the dead witches. I saw the battle lost as waves of witches faced an enemy who destroyed to destroy, and enemy lost in blood lust. I saw witches die facing an enemy who has no respect fro life, crippled. I saw the magic fail because you have listened to what we want and I saw the witches and others using the bodies of dead brethren to shield their escape."

"You have no premonition" declared an Elder "Witch mutineer. No powers were sent. You make your lies and live of your fame as a demon mistress. Belthezor's witch "he scorned. "You want to take power and use your demon connections.'

"If you think the only powers and calls I have are those from your low level of magic" Phoebe said turning to the Elders. "If you think this is a story from evil. Face the demons" she said "Be the first one in lead the charge. Trust your own magic."

The Elders looked at Phoebe. Still a little above the crater she pointed to the great a demon army. "Lead the charge and we will follow "she said.

The Elders looked at her, to her surprise two actually started to move forward but were stopped by their companions.

And a ripple of disgust went through the Minions of Good.

"Destroy the mutinous witches" The Elder whose voice was becoming hysterical ordered the whitelighters,. "'Destroy the witch, the consort of evil, destroy her handmaiden sisters, they speak for the source, they are evil."

One of the Elder warriors on the edge raised his sword and Phoebe still in an awkward levitation kicked clear, leaving a trail of sparkling fire drops. Two others near Piper and Paige also raised swords, but before the witches could respond three of the whitelighters, the ones who had been closest to the Charmed Ones in the long march lifted their swords, and put them in front of where the Charmed Ones stood, placing themselves between the Charmed sisters and the Elders.

…………………………………………………………………….

Cole found himself walking beside Glock down through the plain, straight toward the magic pole, and the closer he came to the pole the harder each step came for him, as if his magic was now a dead weight. Behind them marched a ragged army of Burvjarians, the ones who had walked with them and a large band of armed combatants who were apparently some of Glock's clan or their cohorts who had joined them at the edge of the plain.

Whatever Glock's clansmen had heard about his return through the stones, they kept to themselves, and no-one was predisposed to explain to Cole. They greeted Glock with a casual raising of hands and he said "Walk with me."

And they followed him as he turned toward the pole.

Cole also got the feeling but could not get Glock interested enough in Burvjarian society to tell him, that some of those who marched with his clan were opponents before his supposed death. All he could really understand was that those who marched with Glock and behind him were Burvjarian. They were those who had come at Glock's call through the stones, or at their neighbours behest, or out of sheer curiosity or pleasure at the prospect of battle.

They came from Burvjara to fight for Burvjara.

Glock, weaponless and hood thrown back, strode ahead, making it still impossible for any of them to walk beside him. They followed him. At first spread out, but gradually pushed closer by the ever narrowing path to the pole until Glock's clansmen were shoulder to shoulder with those who had first joined.

Glock seemed only concentrating on what lay up ahead. Cole too was soon far more concerned about what was ahead than those who walked behind.

His normal connection to Phoebe seemed magnified by the power of the pole and he was totally aware if her presence and her anger and her pain, to the point he felt that half of him was walking with her. And it was becoming harder and harder not to damn it all where he was and go to her.

The Burvjarians because of the transparent mist could not see the pole or the crater, or the demons that held it, just the swirling sand where the army of Good had marched through but Glock finally stopped and indicated the army of Good ahead, apparently not yet moving.

"They are between us and the pole" Glock said mildly.

"Then they had best be ready to fight" said a Burvjarian behind Glock.

"They best be ready to die" said another.

"As will happen, to those who invade our land" said another one and there was a level of cheering and sounds of weapons being raised as the Burvjarians prepared themselves to fight.

Cole spun to ward Glock "No" he ordered. "No. Glock don't. Give them time."

Glock's trunk like nose twitched "They come as an army, they come to invade us. And they walked long and hard to get here to do it. You think they did all this to turn around?"

"They best turn around or the last thing they will see are the accursed demons" said a Burvjarian behind them and a many from all the ranks of ragged warriors laughed.

"Piper and Paige are down there" Cole bit out "And Phoebe.'

"They have not stopped anything" Glock replied.

"'Glock I can feel things, with Phoebe...I can … she's trying. They are trying." Cole pleaded.

"They stand between us and the pole" Glock said calmly, too calmly. "Can you hear things, or just want them to be?" he asked "Because you want to believe this great love of yours is … the legend you want it to be and she has to be a heroine."

"I feel things" Cole said helplessly. "And I know Phoebe."

Glock shrugged and Cole flung himself in front of the Burvjarians, raising his hands, reaching for his magic.

"I will fight through any who stand between the pole and Burvjara" Glock said his voice rumbling in the Burvjarian mist.

Cole held his position, reaching hard for his magic, feeling Phoebe and much of what she was going through. He started to move his finger and Glock nodded and walked forward stepping slightly to the side to go around him. The Burvjarians some of them noses twitching in pleasure that the Great Glock had walked through an Ogre followed, stepping around Cole, some taking the chance to elbow him as they did.

"Ogres first, the army of Good next" said one as he passed and he spat just beside Cole.

"Then the demons" said another and he too spat on the ground near Cole

Cole swallowing hard, lowered his hands and ignoring the weight he carried strode after Glock. He caught up and grabbed Glock by the shoulder "If you fire on them they will fight. Good will fight if you attack them, if any of you fire…"

"And we will fight any who stand between Burvjara and the pole" Glock said, but Cole heard the catch in his voice.

Cole shuddering walked silently beside Glock, feeling everything his love standing at the head of an invading army was feeling.

…………………………………………………..

At the edge of the crater, the army of good stood confused awkward, whilst their Elder leaders were held behind the swords of the whitelighter warriors. Behind them the demon army down in the crater seemed reluctant to leave the vicinity of the pole and they stood uncertain but clearly ready to fight.

Behind the demon lines, some straining to see what was happening, the robed faceless Geztalt exhorted the demons to fight. Those who watched saw the robed figures jumping up and down, using great arm gestures, some pleading some threatening. At first the demons seemed confused and maybe as perplexed about the affect of the magic pole as the Minions of Good above them. However the watchers saw the demons form the lines of battalions as if they seemed to listen finally to their Geztalt master's orders and they started move forward to protect and hold their ground, and confront the enemy on the ridge.

The leader of Elders still held back behind the swords of the warriors whitelighters, stood on the edge of the crater. They pointed to the moving demon army and screamed that they were about to be attacked and the shrill hysteria of Elder's voice went through the Minions of Good like a wave. Many of the witches and warrior types who had weapons other than magic powers, moved to be ready for battle and war. To protect themselves.

The Charmed Ones half turned to each other at the sound of swords unsheathed and some weapons cocked. Before they could tell the minions of Good to disarm those at the back called that the Burvjarian army approached..

Lost in the confrontation between the Charmed Ones and Elders, the Minions of Good had not realised, that the Burvjarians were approaching so close and suddenly found themselves threatened by rough, battle hardened war torn warriors behind them, and an army of demons in front. As those at the back finally saw the Burvjarians, ragged, large, battle hardened many carry weapons already cocked and ready to fight, the rumour that the Burvjarians were in league with the demons was storming amongst the confused and increasingly panicking Minions of Good.

"No "screamed Piper "No" She turned around to face the Minions "Glock will fight the demons" she screamed. "The Burvjarians will take the demons. We don't... we must not fight."

"If the Burvjarians can get to them" said Paige her voice hoarse with fear.

Catching the Charmed Ones fear, the Elders tried to take the moment and the momentum to regain control of the army

"You join with evil" roared the Elder leader shaking his fist at the approaching Burvjarians, but safely behind those Minions of Good closest to the Burvjarians. "You must fight them, destroy them before they join with the demons." The Elder exhorted the witches and Others.

The Elders ordered pleaded and commanded the Minions to fight the Burvjarians, calling them the kin of Evil. Insisting the Burvjarians were coming to join their clansmen, some of the whitelighter warriors lowered their swords and several moved forward to face the Burvjarians

"They will fight "Paige whispered.

"Damn it of course they will fight, they will all fight" cursed Piper "Damn them, damn them, damn them."

Glock, well ahead of the Burvjarians, with Cole hidden under his false Burvjarian robe to the side came within calling distance of the Minions of Good.

The warrior whitelighters who guarded the back ranks suddenly and uncertainly found themselves at the head of an army. They drew swords and placed themselves in front of their charges, ready to defend, while some of the ones who had kept the Elders from Phoebe tried to push through the crowded ranks but got caught in the crowd so that the Burvjarians could just see their swords raised above the masses.

Further back the Elder leaders seeing the demons moving urged the Minions of Good to fight. And were rewarded by them moving toward the Burvjarians

Glock was now close enough to call to the whitelighters who were at the front of the ranks that faced them

"We fight for Burvjara" Glock called as he advanced. "Stand down or we fight. And Angels you will lose" he added deliberately

Behind him ragged Burvjarian warriors raised their weapons.

The whitelighter warriors swords held high moved slightly toward Glock and witches and other minions who had reason to appreciate what the whitelighters had tried to do during the long march, moved with them to protect them.

"They will fight us and as soon as the first shot is fired it will be the end" yelled Piper desperately, caught at the wrong side of the army of good and far away from where she could reach Glock to reason with him. "They will come through. I know Glock he'll keep coming."

"Then we better make sure he gets through" said Phoebe "I have an idea" she said.

She pushed herself forward, still flying on the strength of her levitation and the flames her magic sent out rising behind her. Some did try to stop her, but she was concentrating only on getting to the front and the flames bursting around her, caused those in her path to press out of her way cramming against the other witches in the narrow space.

"That's hell of an idea "said Piper as Phoebe pushed and flamed her way through the minions of Good.

"Let's go" said Paige grabbing Piper's hand and charging forward through the path Phoebe had made.

Phoebe paid no attention to the flames, all she thought about was reaching Glock and that was enough to make her levitation impel her forward. She half pushed and half glided her way back through as the crowds opened up a narrow line. Behind her ignoring the flame Paige and Piper followed running to keep up with her.

Phoebe reached the frontline, just as Glock and Cole now some distance ahead of the Burvjarians approached the sword wielding whitelighters. The whitelighters prepared to defend, swords ready but stopped uncertain as they were approached by two unarmed Burvjarian so far in front of the other Burvjarians.

"Stand down" Phoebe ordered them, then for half a second Phoebe was distracted enough to look toward Cole, hidden behind his Burvjarian robe. She felt a rush of love for him and half lifted her hand toward him and she was sure he was feeling it too. She saw his body lift and she knew with a certainty that behind that hood as he watched, her half floating across the Burvjarian plains in a flaming dress his mother had stolen for her, he was smiling a special smile for her. It flashed through her mind, the smile might disappear if he knew where the dress had come from.

Phoebe with an effort stopped floating directly in front of the whitelighters.

"The Burvjarians do not come to fight you" she told the whitelighters "They come to protect their home."

The whitelighters hesitated but held their swords high.

"We need to pass" Glock said, calmly as if he was not facing a very frightened army.

"The line is open" Phoebe called to Glock indicating the narrow space behind her "they are good, they do not attack those who do not attack them. Fight if you will, but the cost will be the end of everything you want."

"We fight those who invade us" Glock called.

Phoebe saw Cole standing held ready for action beside Glock watching her and it gave her courage.

"Chose your battle "she called to Glock. "I have seen what happens if you fight us. You know I speak the truth. You know I am a truth speaker. I told you that you would … lead your people" she taunted. "I speak the truth."

Glock's nose twitched bitterly, his skin became darker orange and he stepped slightly forward.

The whitelighters behind Phoebe started to crowd forward with raised swords.

"Let us through" Glock said as those behind Phoebe pressed into the space she had created.

Piper and Paige managed to force their way to stand beside Phoebe.

As Glock stepped to her, Phoebe moved back, the air crackling with fire around her.

"Come through if you have the courage" Phoebe told him almost sarcastically.

Behind Glock and Cole the Burvjarians were catching up and the sound of weapons being primed was heard.

"Come though" Phoebe said. "But we do not fight you, if you do not fight us."

"Come through" called Piper "Glock you have the courage."

Glock spun toward Piper, and just stopped himself moving. "Step aside" Glock told Phoebe.

"Walk through" Phoebe taunted. "Come through if you have the courage. You have no arms. Come though. Come to me. Walk through the fire."

Glock looked at her "I do not like you" he told Phoebe his nose twitching.

Phoebe's nose came up. "I do not like you" she teased. "Do you have the courage to face an army on your own?"

Cole took half a step forward and Cole moved with him.

"Stay back Ogre" Glock ordered Cole.

"I follow my own path" Cole said his voice oddly deeper in the Burvjarian air.

"Glock you have the courage "Piper called "come through."

Glock, hood thrown back, yellow eyes glowing in the fluorescent Burvjarian mist nodded to Piper. His nose twitched "I dislike you witch" he said to Phoebe and strode forward into the ranks of the Minion of Good

As Glock came toward her. Phoebe moved herself backward. She held her arms forward hands summoned him, her white dress now flickering in the light. The minions behind her pulled out of her way and on either side Paige and Piper stepped beside Phoebe, clearing the path.

Glock continued to move forward as Phoebe white dress, by now a raggedy mess, using her magic in a way she should not, floating backwards, created a flaming path for him to walk.

The Minions of Good many of them with weapons ready, awkwardly pressed back on the narrow path to the pole, allowing Glock followed closely by Cole hidden behind his Burvjarian hood to go by. They were utterly silent as Glock and Cole passed by them.

Behind him the Burvjarians surged into the path, all heavily armed and weapons cocked. Piper, walking backwards to clear the path and never taking her eyes off Glock, held her breath knowing that if one of the Minions of Good attacked a Burvjarian it would become a battle. They would fight and with the demons coming forward from the pole, all would be lost.

The whitelighter warriors, swords still in hand, reluctantly stepped back and allowed the Burvjarians through and slowly the rest of Glock's followers came behind him. The Burvjarians held their weapons high, some with hoods thrown back, orange skin almost appearing to flame in the strange Burvjarian mist, dirty ragged robes fading against each other.

And still Phoebe, surrounded by not quite erupting flame, floated backward, summoning Glock to follow her, while the Elder berating the minions to fight were the only other voices heard. Finally the Elders fell to frustrated and angry silence and then the only sound beyond the patter of minions crushing against each other to move away was the sound of the Burvjarians hob nail boots slapping along the stones as they strode behind Glock through the ranks of the Minions of Good

One Elder again called to take the Burvjarians. Leslie climbed near them.

"My power is to burn evil" she said into the Elder's face "And I came here ready to die to protect innocents. I am still prepared, so don't think I won't use it even if I burn in the flames."

Edna and Tisha and several other witches stood beside her and the Elders faded into silence, but the rigidity with which they stood made it very clear that they still had a battle to fight.

Phoebe moved backward, floating calling to Glock to follow her. Piper and Paige cleared as wide a path as they could, in the confines of the space. Slowly the Burvjarians made their way through the narrow path between the Minions of Good.

Uncertain many of the army of Good stood looked at the feared and fearsome Burvjarian warriors following Glock with weapons cocked. At each stride they glanced to the minions and all who were there knew that if any witch connected with their magic, if a Burvjarian fingered a weapon, any pretext of resisting hostility was lost.

Glock was slowed down to the pace Phoebe could float backwards. He did not look right or left but marched forward, an unarmed figure his hood back, his face darker than normal as it reflected the orange light of the magic pole.

There was one terrifying moment when a Burvjarian, in the crowded space jostled into a whitelighter who raised his sword. The Burvjarian turned weapon ready.

Paige almost screamed "Nooooooo" as she tried to clear the way but before the sound came out, the whitelighter moved the flat side of the sword to make a barrier to push the minions form the path, and with a small nod of his head the Burvjarian lowered his weapon.

Beside and a little to the right of Glock Cole walked in front of the Burvjarians. He kept the hood of his imitation robe well forward and most of the minions would probably not have recognised him for the other he was, if some had not heard Glock all him 'Ogre'.

Once as the whitelighters and some of the witches stepped back for the Burvjarians soundlessly, Cole moved his hood back enough so Phoebe could see his face.

She met his eyes tremendously and saw something she was frightened she may never see again, A smile that was specially or her, a smile that showed everything he felt and had felt

She bit her lip slightly and he mouthed 'I love you' before pulling the hood hard over his head

Phoebe just caught Glock glance toward him, then looked once toward Piper and his nose twitched and he strode forward no longer looked at her. Piper moving backward caught her breath one and continued to clear the path of the minions so that the long lines fell away from the army of Burvjarians.


	53. Chapter 53

As Phoebe moved backward through the minions, she never took her eyes off Glock and Cole. Paige and Piper had a chance, however to see the confusion and concern on the faces of their companions, as they cleared the path. Both held their breaths as whitelighter warriors lowered swords to let them pass. Both also glanced nervously over to where the twelve Elders, were held behind a barrier of witches. Several had swords drawn. It crossed Piper's mind that leaving them with swords was not a good idea but she was to busy to push the issue.

Glock marched past the last of the Minions of Good, with barely a glance at the impotently angry Elders, which added to their fury, he walked toward the edge of the crater, while Phoebe moved to one side to let him pass.

"See not so hard" she said brightly to Glock.

Cole hidden behind the hood of his false Burvjarian robe laughed.

Glock looked at her, his yellow eyes bright, skin flushed dark orange "I do not like you" he said but his voice softened slightly.

"I don't care" said Phoebe but she half smiled shyly as she said it.

Paige and Piper also reached the front of the army of Good, stood beside Phoebe so the Burvjarians could reach the edge of the crater. Glock saw Piper watching him and for a second he hesitated then his nose twitched and as his ragged army passed through the minions, he moved to stand on the edge of the crater.

Below them, the battalions of evil, were marching forward with clear intent to take on the army of good and anyone else in their way. The black legions were surrounded by fire as many connected to magic fire and lightning spread out of the crater.

Looking at the sea of warriors, and fighting demons, Glock nodded to Cole "Do you think they have any cohorts left in the canyons of hell?"

"They have" Cole told him "evil can always find vanquish fodder." Another volcanic eruption happened and it lifted a space could be seen in the ranks. "If we stay here long enough do you think they may kill themselves with their own magic?"

The volcanic eruption ceased and the dark ranks could be seen closing together.

"No I do not believe that" said Glock.

"Neither do I" said Cole with a shrug.

Slowly behind Glock the Burvjarians, once they passed the last of the Minions of Good, formed their ragged army again. Several of their leaders walked to the edge of the crater. They barely nodded as they saw the dark battalions below, moving toward them.

"Better to fight down there where we have room to fire a weapon than up here." A Burvjarian said waving his hand toward the Minions of Good crowded in the narrow spaces of the pathway to the crater.

Cole sucked his breath, knowing this was a test of Glock's resolve, to see if he was willing to lead the Burvjarians to battle.

Glock looked at the dark massed below and with nothing more than a shrug summed up the situation. "It will be the bodies of the first fallen that protect the others" he said. "Unless you can find protection behind the bodies of the demons we fell."

"Yes" Cole said. "Not an easy task, either way.'

Their was some nasty murmuring in the ranks of the Burvjarians, as they heard Glock's doubts and the Charmed Ones watching held their breaths.

"Who goes in first?" asked a Burvjarian behind Glock, his voice rough and nasty.

"I do "said Glock without hesitation

The Burvjarian stopped "You really are Glock" he said his nose twitching in obvious surprise. Several other Burvjarians also murmured in surprise or simply nodded.

"I do not understand your people" Cole told Glock one more time "they disbelieve who you are but follow you to fight.'

"They believe in what I fight for" Glock said but his eyes flashed with humour.

"I thought it was they believed in fighting" Cole sighed.

"That too" said Glock his nose twitching. He started to move forward as the demons approached near the edge of the crater.

Cole suddenly caught Glock's arm. "The army behind you had the choice not to fight' he said. "Call on the demons to leave, ask under a truce."

"Why?" said Glock "You think they will leave when we ask nicely?"

"No" Cole snorted. "But justice says they should be given the choice." He caught Glock's arm "Glock, I need this" he said his voice rasping. "Glock I can't help you fight an …unjust battle" Cole told him in his guardian voice. "And I am the only weapon you have."

Many of the Minions of Good behind gasped as they heard the voice and the Charmed sisters standing to one side, arms around each other as they watched, all drew a hard breath.

"Do not threaten me Ogre" Glock said. He took a deep breath "But if you must have justice, do it."

Cole took a deep breath "Justice may save you yet" he said.

"Better it saves Burvjara" Glock told Cole.

"And who goes down to ask for a truce?" One of the Burvjarians asked sarcastically. "Who wishes to die?"

"I go" Cole said and Phoebe sensed that he had a wry grin on his face as he said it.

"As do I" said Glock

Cole looked around. "We need a truce flag" he said.

He saw Phoebe standing not far away watching awkward, frightened. He moved over to her and before she could say anything he caught the edge of what was left of the white and singed dress. .

"I need this" Cole said softly and she was able to see him suddenly grin as he yanked hard and what was left of the dress fell into his hands. Phoebe found herself standing in Burvjara with only her parka, knickers and what was left of Piper's rapidly unravelling wool knit coat to cover her modesty.

"OHHHHH" she gasped, "Bastard." she snarled at Cole

"Love you too" he murmured and moved away, stopping only to remove a sword from a stunned whitelighter.

Cole attached the dress to the sword and walked over the edge of the crater, and feeling he was carrying the weight of all the magic in the realms, half sliding, half falling down the shale and loose dirt toward the approaching demon army. Glock glanced back once to where Piper was watching, nodded and stepped over the edge, sliding down the slope, hob nail boots scraping on the rocks until he reached the bottom and then walked beside Cole.

"We need to help them" Piper murmered her voice panicky "The demons, there are to many. And they won't care how much damage their magic does and how many it kills."

Phoebe said nothing but started to step forward.

"It's the Burvjarians fight. If they don't fight they can never win" said Paige firmly catching her sisters and holding both tight.

Cole and Glock ,Cole holding the sword high with what was left of Phoebe's once white dress swinging off it, moved straight toward the demon army.

The Burvjarian leaders looked at each other and then wordlessly the whole ragged army spread out long the crater and began to slide down to the crater floor where they formed ranks and stood back watching Cole and Glock approach the demons.

The Charmed Ones and as many of the Minions of Good as could fit around the accessible part of the crater, moved to where they could watch what was happening below. Others stood on rocks to see below and the twelve Elders pushed their way not far from the Charmed Ones to see what happened, watched closely by suspicious witches and whitelighters.

"You think the demons will care about a truce?" demanded the Elder leader.

"No" said Paige "But they just may care about a surrender. They'll listen before they fight."

The Elder leader snorted his disgust.

As Cole and Glock approached, it was clear to the watchers above that there was some dispute and agitation amongst the approaching demon army when those in the front saw the white flag Cole was carrying. It was also clear those in front were not the leaders who could respond. Behind the armies, Paige using her whitelighter eyesight could see the Geztalt masters huddled in their dark robes, hidden behind a shield that crackled flame and arguing amongst themselves.

"Maybe we should send the Elders in to fight those Geztalt bastards and let everyone else go home" said Paige.

An Elder tried to approach the Charmed Ones but was blocked by a whitelighter sword.

"Do not malign our courage, you will find we can fight the battles" snarled the Elder.

"Then go fight the little Geztalt bastards" said Piper.

"The time will come to find retribution from our enemies" the Elder said angrily but stayed behind the sword.

The whitelighter holding the sword laughed maliciously.

Finally after what seemed an eternity to those watching while the demons battalions forged closer to the Burvjarian army, one of the Geztalt, hood down and revealing a mortal form came forward, accompanied by what seemed to be leaders of some of the more ferocious demons sects, some razor demons, some acid spitters and a vile gorgon looking creature encased in black scale like armour.

"And what truce do you want? You wished to surrender?" the Geztalt leader asked in whinny sing song voice that seemed to ring out in the cold Burvjarian air. He was staring at Glock as if he was some thing less than sentient much, as he would snarl at one of the lesser beast of the lower levels of hell. "They at least know when they cannot win," the Geztalt commented to his supporters "Burvjara is ours "he said raising his arms in a victory gesture that seemed out of context.

"Burvjara is for Burvjarians "Glock said calmly "Go now before we have you gone."

The Geztalt laughed scornfully "I am the Honoured One of the Geztalt" said the robed leader "I lead the nation of the most powerful demons in the realms."

"They have a new one already "Phoebe muttered to Paige "so much for George."

"Got the hots for this one?" Paige asked Phoebe with a smirk.

Phoebe hit her. "No" she said wrapping what was left of Piper's wool coat around her.

"Your choice is to join with us and support us, to accept what we offer and how we rule" the Honoured One told Glock as if he was reading lines form a play. "And rid this place of those" and he waved his arms at the Minions of Good. "Vermin." he said scornfully. "Or die."

An Elder behind the Charmed Ones started to scream that the Burvjarians would join with the demons to murder them and it was the Charmed Ones fault.

"Shut up" said Leslie firmly.

The remaining Elders angrily moved toward her and the whitelighters placed themselves between the Elders and the witches.

"Why should we join with you?" Glock asked calmly "Burvjara is ours, ours to deal and ours to chose."

"Not any longer "claimed the Honoured One. "You had your choices, and we will finish those who resist and we will smite your allies as they deserve."

"We fight all those who invade our realm" Glock told him ignoring the scorn. "Good and evil are not so different to us. We will destroy all invaders."

Behind the whitelighters the Elders began to restlessly turn, agitation and anger in every movement.

"Good have recognised Burvjara belongs to the Burvjarians "Cole interrupted glancing back to where then Elders were almost dancing in impotent rage. "Mostly" he added "I need to tell you "he said "that to invade this land that belongs to Burvjarians is a travesty of all justice. It's not up to you to decide how a land is ruled because you want to control what that land has. Because you fear the power this land gives it rightful owners and what they could do to you."' In the Burvjarian air he could be clearly heard by the demons, the Burvjarians and the Minions of Good.

On the edge of the crater the Elders laughed hysterically and scornfully and one threatened to break through the lines of whitelighters.

"Bugga it I hate it when he goes all guardian" whispered Paige.

"I love it" said Phoebe wistfully.

The Honoured One openly laughed and the Geztalt masters, safely behind the demon battalions sniggered so loudly it was heard over by all their legions.

"All of you who invade. You must know justice has a way of demanding a reckoning" Cole pushed as he glancing back at the Elders, who were trembling with anger.

The Honoured One laughed again.

Glock shook his head "Are you satisfied Ogre?" he growled at Cole.

"I am satisfied" Cole said.

He had barely spoken when one of the huge demon warriors beside the Honoured One swung a wicked serrated edged axe at Glock. Cole spun the whitelighter sword in his hand and deflected it. The axe fell from the demon's hands and another one raised a weapon. Cole swung the sword taking the heads of two demons in his path. He shook the now bloodied green and black dress off the sword and flung himself into the charging demons.

Behind Cole and Glock the Burvjarians surged forward. In terror the Honoured One spun and ran and was felled on the sword of a demon as the demons moved to fight the Burvjarians. As the Honoured One's body crashed Glock ducked and was protected from a burst of demon acid and laser fire by the Honoured Ones fallen body, before it disintegrated in a pile burst of green goo.

The Burvjarians behind them were firing weapons. On the ground Glock retrieved the sword of a fallen demon warrior and standing with it in his hand charged into the demon army as fire from the burning air, as magic acid and hellmade weapons discharged into it.

"Oh god he'll die, he has to go in first he has to. Damn him" whimpered Piper and Phoebe and Paige hung on to her to stop her running.

Cole fought his way to where Glock was crashing at demons.

"Sometimes you need to wait, to use the weapons you have" he said and pushed Glock behind him. A demon weapon hit Cole but he ignored it and raised a fireball in his hand. Flame and fire burst in ball around him as he threw the fireball. Then he calmly stood watching as everything to the front of him exploded in a huge ball of fire that swirling like tornado through the demon ranks.

"I warned you of your magic here, what would happen if you used it" Glock gasped from the ground, protected from the flame by Cole's magic.

"I know" Cole told him. "I listened."

Cole watched as the blasts from the fireball mushroomed like a nuclear explosion made all who watched turn away. It subsided and where some of the demon battalions had been there was now a pile of charred remain and demon goo.

"You have used your weapon and now you have the bodies of the first fallen, to hide behind" Cole told Glock as he stood up. "And you can call it justice."

Glock looked at Cole nodded and sword raised, he ran to face the demon army followed by a horde of Burvjarians, as Cole still covered by his mock Burvjarian robe stood in the midst of the battle, leaning on the whitelighter sword.

With barely a hesitation the Burvjarians charged to war with the demons. They used the bodies of the fallen demons and the protection of the smouldering smoke and the black powder and green mass still in the air, to reach the demons. As they charged forward they fired weapons, used swords, fought hand to hand and any demon weapons they could find in the melee. They fought the acid spewing demons, the terrifying gorgon demons, and the scaled and armoured warriors, razors and all the other sects used as vanquish fodder of the greater upper level demons hell bent on war.

When the demon sword he found broke Glock elbowed down the first demon he saw breaking its neck and taking it a fork like weapon from it which he welded to skewer demons in all directions, sending their bile into the blue soil of Burvjara. The bile of demons was soon joined by the orange blood of fallen Burvjarians and it burnt and boiled in the firestorm that descended over the crater as demons tried to connect with their magic.

For those others watching, it was clear that after generations of nothing but warfare, the Burvjarians knew how to fight and as a race of warring combatants and warriors they knew how to die, and they had no fear of either. They knew that survival in such a close battle was a combination, of quick wits and body, out sensing the enemy and a great deal of luck. And they knew how to make their luck. Many of those fighting died, many survived attacks which to any one watching was unbelievable that they would.

Except perhaps to someone like Piper who had know a Burvjarian well and seen him connect to his magic and find a strength in the magnetic burst of magic that was apparently fatal to all other magic creatures.

With various levels of fear, awe and trepidation, the Minions of Good watching could finally understand why fighting the Burvjarians at the magic pole was always going to be an impossible task. The only exception was the Elders who still kept screaming and pleading and ordering the witches and others to enter the battle and take control.

"Crazy on blood lust" Phoebe said nervously as she glanced over her shoulder. She shivered and it was not all from the cold Burvjarian air.

"Even second hand," sighed Paige.

Demons sent lethal sword blows, acid spit and tried slaughtering with fireballs, killed many more of their numbers in the eruptions than Burvjarians who somehow made the fireballs splinter and fracture.

"How do they do it?" screamed a witch overwhelmed by the tension and fear.

"I saw Glock hold onto the roof when any one else would have fallen" Piper sold the witches near her. "Rescuing a kitten." She added

Edna behind her said "Kitten?"

"It was chocolate that caused it" Piper tried to explain.

Edna began to laugh and some of the witches around looked shocked.

"You must tell me about it in…a friendlier place" Edna said.

The Minions of Good pressed forward and Piper and Paige and Phoebe were tottering to the rim of the crater, seeing the horror of the hand to hand fighting as Burvjarians s and demons fought each other to death.

"Oh god" Piper moaned against Paige's shoulder. "Glock " she whimpered as she saw him crash under the weight of five axe wielding. Then she caught her breath as she saw him, taller than the other Burvjarians rise from under their exploding bodies. He started hacking his way toward where the Geztalt leaders watching from the safety of their shield and urging the demons to fight, clearly still unaware that demons could be defeated by mortals in combat.

Piper hid her face against her sisters.

Edna watching started shaking her head "We should help" she said "Get those bastards behind them, stop them urging the fighting on. The ones hiding nice and safely at the back."

"Just like those bastards were going to do" said Matilda a dead voice. She waved a hand at the bitter angry Elders, to shocked at the reality of what she was seeing to feel anything, even anger.

Phoebe looked at the impotently angry Elders "If we fight the Burvjarians will never ever be innocents. They have to win Piper" she said as Piper sucked her lips. "If we fight we'll only be doing what we stopped the Elders doing. Destroying Burvjara."

Phoebe could see Cole now way behind the fighting demons and Burvjarians still leaning on the whitelighter sword "Justice will get the warmongers, in some form or another." She said.

"Maybe justice needs some help" Piper bit out angrily as Cole showed no sign of moving.

The Geztalt leaders screeched out orders and encouragement, demanding the blood of every non-demon in Burvjara. Their robes flapped as they screamed and they raised arms in mock fighting gestures but still stayed safely behind the shields.

"I just hate that we went through the hell of that walk just to do nothing" Paige sighed.

"We can't fight" Phoebe said firmly.

"I hate being helpless" Paige replied.

"Look at those little Geztalt bastards" Piper interrupted scornfully "acting like they were the generals as some idea what it is to fight." She stopped and thought about it. "Paige you know that spite told us that those damned Geztalt were really just little sludges. I wonder if they demons would fight, if they knew what useless little runts they are behind the robes" She turned to her sister "Maybe the demons should see the Geztalt as they are" she said slowly.

"We can't fight" Paige said. "And we shouldn't use magic. Here."

"Phoebe's been using it" Piper said reasonably "and managed to not quite get everyone fireballed."

"I don't think of magic. I think of doing things" Phoebe explained. "If I thought of magic I would have got burnt to a crisp, not been able to levitate."

"Then Paige just needs to think about it" Piper insisted.

Paige winced "If I get it wrong I could blow up everyone here" she said. "It's a hell of a way to the Geztalt and I usually need a lot of magic to call anything any distance."

Piper caught her breath as she saw Glock fighting his way to the Geztalt masters half fall and then rise again.

"Do it" she said. wiping her face and leaving blue and orange splashes "Just think about them without the robes. Just think about the robes, just mention the word. Don't call, don't plan on magic. Like the first time you ever used magic. Remember the candle. You didn't even believe in magic then."

Paige, swallowed hard, went to move her hand then stopped, and as calmly as she could, as disinterested as she could said "Geztalt robes.'

They never made it to her.

The robes flew off the demons in a fiery ball that exploded the shield that protected the Geztalt and then as they flew through the air in a fiery ball disintegrated and rained more fire down on the fighting armies.

"Wow" said Edna.

"Hell" said Tisha.

"Gosh" said Matilda.

For what seemed forever to the Minions of Good watching as the Geztalt jumped around like naked imps, their unmasking had no affect on the battle. The demons were caught up in the bloodlust and were fighting to kill.

However as more and more demons fell under the power of Burvjarian warriors, they looked their masters for guidance. Instead of seeing great hooded demons of power and awe they saw tiny naked creatures, less than spites, barely sludge like. They had small ugly small heads on top of distorted little bodies and long stubbly arms and legs. Their voices were now a high squeak, until stunned surprise they stopped calling, cowering in fear as they realized they had been revealed as the weak creatures they really were.

"Hell even the spites were more…demonic" Paige said stunned at the unveiling while a murmur of bewilderment and disgust went through the Minions of Good.

Tisha shook her fist at the Elders "So that is the great evil we were going to fight" she said. "Liars" she yelled as Edna put her arms around her.

Cole watching turned toward edge. He looked up at the witches watching on the rim and waved to Paige then he slowly bowed. And then deliberately raised the sword he held and stepped into the battle.

"Why is he fighting now?" asked Paige curiously.

Because of their connected auras the magic of the pole, was allowing Phoebe to feel what Cole could feel. She sighed . "He thinks justice has been done, unveiling the leaders so he can step in and save a few innocents without influencing the result." Phoebe explained. "I would love to slap that grin off his face" she muttered

"You can't see his face" said Piper.

"He's grinning" said Phoebe with certainty. "And no matter what he says about war, its …like he enjoys those court room massacres. He enjoys stepping up to the fight, and he can't do it much now. Taking his chances when he gets them"

"He hasn't changed that much since you first met him' Piper snarked.

"No" said Phoebe smiling herself. "Just grown." She looked at the naked Geztalt cowering behind anything they could "That's what George looked like "she said with a shudder. "Without the mask."

"Not much of a fantasy" Piper agreed.

As the Geztalt scurried for cover and more demons saw the unveiling of their masters, some of them some stunned by the whinny high falsetto voices stopped fighting the Burvjarians.

In an eerie moment, the Burvjarians also stopped fighting in order to see what the fuss was about, and then with barely a shrug of concern moved in to finish the demons who did not fight.

The demon cult leaders, no longer having any direction lost all sense of control of their cults and suddenly any order that demon may have had fell away, and demons uncontrolled swung at any victim they could find. Without even a pretence of leadership, the battle turned to a massacre as the Burvjarians butchered their way through the demon hordes, totally unconcerned about any cost to themselves. The demons started to lose all semblance of unity as many fell and some started to run.

Some of the demon leaders watching their hordes butchered by the Burvjarians started looking around for someone to blame. They turned toward the shivering midget naked Geztalt leaders now trying to hide behind rocks.

The demons, razors and Gorgons, ferocious eyes flaming from the heat of battle, bitter, angry as the Burvjarians slaughtered the battalions, turned on their masters. Angry creatures worshipping strength, the demons ignoring the Burvjarians, chased the naked little creatures, who ran screaming like frightened mice. As they reached the creatures, the ferocious fighting cult leaders swung their swords and axes and massacred the Geztalt, slaughtering them into a sea of green blood that added to the orange Burvjarian blood and black goo of lower level demons already covering the blue Burvjarian earth.

"It not even red blood "said Paige in disgust.

"They weren't in human form" Piper said fighting to keep her bottom lip from trembling.

'"George didn't plead red" said Phoebe bitterly. "They could not even manufacture a proper upper level demonic form between them" she said "Just one lousy imitation one."

Many of demons seeing their masters fall tried to save themselves by sliding or whizzing out. They did not seem to be high level enough demons to shimmer. The fire from their magic added to the general carnage, destroying many other demons and killing some Burvjarians and only a few demons actually escaped. Other demons caught in the general blood lust continued to fight but without direction and without backup they were no match for the remaining bloodied Burvjarians warriors.

The carnage continued for some time but against battle hardened combatants of Burvjarian bred to endure, brought up to battle and fighting for their whole eternity the defeat of the demon battalions was an inevitable conclusion.

The minions on the rim could only watch what was now a massacre and pray that at some time it would finally end. Even the Elders were reduced to a painful and angry silence as they watched their dream of power and control of the magic pole disappear. The watchers on the rim did not see the final defeat of the demons, the pole in retaliation of all the magic erupted into a volcanic fireball, spewing orange and red fire bolts and flames which mixed with the churned up earth and orange mists to hide the final ending in the crater from those who watched.


	54. Chapter 54

The battle noises in the crater continued for some time, and then there was silence, while those watching looked at each other and huddled together, wondering what to do. Finally they heard the scrapping of hob nail boots as the Burvjarians climbed their way up the edge of the crater and some time later under the cloud of green and black goo and fire, battled hardened Burvjarians emerged from the orange mist, uncocking weapons, leaning on captured demon swords and supporting injured comrades.

Phoebe let her breath go in a big gasp as Cole, his Burvjarian robe in bloody acid burned tatters, emerged. Paige noted the remains of Leo's parker falling off Cole in burnt nylon wisps, but the hood was still in place enough to hide the Ogre's face. Somewhere in the fighting he must have destroyed the whitelighter's sword because he now carried a demon sword.

Piper let her breath go with a little whimper and burst into tears when Glock, an arm hanging limply and most of his face hidden behind a congealing mask of orange blood, his once clean robe blurred with blood and black and green demon goo came behind Cole. He was berating Cole angrily.

"What's Glock pissed about?" asked Paige.

"I guess Cole saved him again" Phoebe whispered her voice hoarse with relief.

The witches and other Minions of Good watched with a respectful and awed silence as the Burvjarians scrambled up the crater.

However the sight of the bloodied and victorious warriors was the final straw for the Elders. As they saw their great victory totally lost in the wake of the defeat of the demons, at a word from the Elder leader they swung into angry and uncaring action, concerned only at seeking revenge or their lost victory.

Several raised swords and struck out against the whitelighters who had kept them away from the witches. Swinging with a lethal aim, the Elders struck down number of whitelighters, while the witches watching were caught unawares and in real shock at what they were seeing. A couple started to turn on their magic by instinct and the flames sent them flying backwards away from the twelve now blood hungry Elders.

Four witches who tried to physically restrain them were also struck down in a bloody heap.

Then the twelve turned to their real quarry, the Charmed sisters. Paige and Piper were close enough to the greater mass of the Minions of Good to be protected from the first onslaught, but they found their victim in Phoebe.

As more and more Burvjarians, climbed over the rim of the crater, Cole wearing the remains of his Burvjarian robe faded into the crowd and Phoebe lost sight of him. Without thinking. she started toward him, catching a barefoot on the rock. She tripped again and fell into a levitation. She shot forward toward the warriors and was surrounded by flashing flames and finally stopped quite a distance from her sisters. And it was only when the flames died down she realized what a big mistake she had made..

Because as she came out of the flames she found herself staring straight into a sword, wielded by the Elder leader, and a phalanx of the other eleven prepared to finish her.

"Traitor" screamed the Elder leader "witch mutineer. Suffer and die."

"Like all mutineers. Like all evil" snarled another

Phoebe half screamed and tried to move away and fell heavily on the ground. The Elder raised the sword and started to strike down. Behind the blood crazed Elder, the other Elders rushed forward.

Piper and Paige ran toward Phoebe, followed by a number of the other witches but they were to far away to help. Instinctively Phoebe put an arm across Pookie as she fatalistically watched the sword striking down at her. She even had time to wonder how badly being struck with a sword form a great height would hurt and to cry Cole's name out loud.

Only as she lay there accepting her fate, the sword never hit her. It was stopped by Cole using a great demonic sword to deflect the one coming at her. All that happened was that the Elder sword caught the edge of her face, and the blood started to pour from it.

The Elder in fury over being thwarted of the prey, swung the sword again, but this time Cole showed no mercy. One more sword swing and the Elder was decapitated, the mortal red blood of an earlier life, spurting over the Burvjarian blue earth as the body fell.

Phoebe surprised at being alive unresistingly allowed Cole to catch her by the arm, and haul her to her feet just as the other Elders came at him. The Minions of Good started to move forward and Phoebe found herself held by one arm as six Elders threatened her and Cole from the front and five moved from behind.

Even though, he still held the sword, for an instant fire started to form on Cole's fingers.

"Don't use magic" Phoebe screamed "the witches, you'll kill them, don't…"

"Shut up" Cole told her as they were faced by the swords of the eleven remaining Elders.

An Elder sword swung at Phoebe again catching her arm and Cole protected her take the wound by lifting his arm. As he did so his fist came near her face and he tried to deflect it , but so close to the pole and so heavy with his magic, he misjudged slightly and he caught her in the eye. Phoebe screeched.

"Die witch" screamed the Elders lost in vengeance blood lust.

Cole hesitated only an instance.

"Sorry" he said

"Why?" gasped Phoebe

"You're in the way" he answered and then Phoebe screamed as he swung her by the arm and flung her into a high arch over the top of the Elders and away from the fight.

Phoebe managed to find some form of levitation, which sent up flames but extinguished enough for Lesley and Matilda, leading the witches rushing toward the fight to break her fall and protect Pookie .Although she heard a cracking sound of her ribs and Matilda's arm being broken as they caught her.

Phoebe never saw what happened next. She and Leslie and Matilda were on the ground, all of them being spurted by the blood from the cut in her eye, whilst the other witches crowded in front of them. Phoebe did not have to see; she felt everything Cole felt.

She could hear the crashing of steel as swords were crossed and she knew as he fought that Cole demanded from the Elders retribution for the sins of destroying innocence, the sins of calling witches to fight in a war that was nothing but an invasion to steal power. He called them to account for those who had died on the long futile journey and for the pain they had caused

Cole demanded penitence for the years the warmongers had spent insisting witches' battle to enhance their power regardless of the costs. He said to the Elders that they had been told what was right and what was wrong and they had not listened now justice demanded they answer for it.

Two apparently laid down arms, the fire of vengeance dying in their blood, and Cole ordered them back. They stepped back to be held by the minions they had led. The other Elders faced with the consequences of their sins chose to fight and as Cole knew and Phoebe could feel, chose the sword over penitence.

"Face Justice" Cole told the others, and surrounded by the Minions of Good Burvjarian and whitelighter warriors he came for them. "Stay away " Phoebe heard him order the Minions of Good, as he fended himself against their swords. "Fear justice. Do not strike."

The noise of the swords crashing together shattered the Burvjarian air while in silence Burvjarian warriors and witches and other Minions of Good, saw the terrible bloody price of justice. Because the sound of the metal stopped and the slashing of steel on the ethereal bodies of once mortal Elders was heard and finally one more slashing sound of a sword on flesh and then their was no more sound of metal crashing.

Phoebe felt it all. She felt what it was like to carry the sword of justice, she felt the power. The word righteous screamed in her brain.. She remembered Francesca describing Cole once as righteous but she realised she had not understood what Francesca had meant. Now she understood what a terrible and terrifying thing righteousness was, understood it as Cole understood it as he enforced justice on the warmongers, in the battle fields of Burvjara.

Phoebe held by Matilda and Leslie wept, in anger, in fear and awe, and she remembered that Therold had told her to stay away from Cole in Burvjara. In a small premonition she realised the stories of the Ogre hitting her must have come out and Therold in his quest of the future heard them, and misinterpreted them but she also knew Therold was right about coming to Burvjara. If she had not she would never have felt the pain and terror of justice and known what Cole felt when demon guardian, Ogre that he was, he was called to arbitrate it. And she knew she would carry the fear and terror of it for as long as she lived and she would never be the same again.

Phoebe sobbed openly as the crowd in front of her stepped away and she saw Cole hood in tattered robe still holding the sword on the bodies of the fallen, He stood over his handiwork, of bloodied defeated bodies, his body rigid and she felt every part of his pain. And she longed to run to him, and help him, and yet had no idea how she could ease that pain.. Around the battleground stunned and terrified Minions of Good watched uncertain, but instinctively keeping their distance from a force of magic that they could never understand.

Phoebe staggered to her feet and ran to Cole. He put his hand up to stop her throwing herself at him. She stood less than an arm's length away, fighting not to take the final step and looked up into his face.

"You saved me" she said quietly

"You know I would" he whispered.

Cole put his hand out, just touching her face and Phoebe murmured the word hero and looked up to see that smile she loved and then as the Burvjarians came up behind him, Cole tossed the demon sword on the ground and faded into the mass of tattered robes.

For some time, after Cole disappeared into the Burvjarian ranks, Phoebe stood staring into the ranks of the Burvjarians while the Minions of Good and the Burvjarian warriors faced off over the bodies of the Elders, the minions uncertain of their response, whether to blame and fight or whether to concede. Some of the whitelighters seemed totally confused, as to whether to avenge, the deaths of their leaders or to applaud the Ogre for releasing them from any responsibility for their actions.

Finally Glock followed by a number of other Burvjarians came forward and several whitelighters lined up opposite, deliberately pushing the witches and other minions including the Paige and Piper behind them

"What happens now?" the foremost whitelighter demanded. "The Ogre killed our Elders. You need to hand the Ogre over to us. He killed them."

"We would have killed them if the Ogre hadn't" Glock answered, his voice rumbling "as we would kill all who invade, but we would have killed them for vengeance and not as easily." He looked at the bodies on the ground "Be grateful they got justice and not vengeance" Glock growled "and leave this land."

The whitelighter hesitated. "They were slaughtered." He said his voice trembling "Our leaders were slaughtered."

"As they would have used you to slaughter us" Glock told him. "They got justice. And you were saved a battle in the name of evil." He put his hand up, as if to push the whitelighter away, then stopped and said "Go. This land is ours" he said "Leave us to our justice "he added. "Unless you want to hand over your leaders the Ogre didn't kill. To face our vengeance."

Piper pushed forward to where Phoebe stood watching,

"Its Burvjarians land and their justice" Piper insisted looking at Glock.

The whitelighter still hesitated, turning to look back at the remaining whitelighters gathering behind.

Paige moved to stand beside her sisters. "It's their land and their justice'" she said.

Phoebe looked at the whitelighters as they stood over the bodies of the Elders. "They were willing to start an evil war, to let all of us die, to control the power here, power they could not even use. You want to start a battle to avenge…evildoers?" she asked, her voice almost breaking.

The Charmed sisters, arms around each other, faced the whitelighters, while Glock watched and some of the Burvjarians behind him lifted their weapons.

After a very long silence, the whitelighter who had asked the question, shook his head then nodded to Glock and the other whitelighter accepted his lead and turned toward the Minions of Good and began shepherding them away from the battlefield.

The Charmed sisters watched their companions move away, while the one whitelighter stood just behind them.

"What happens now?" Paige asked quietly.

"We build the funeral pyres here" Glock said waving his hand toward the bodies of the fallen witches, whitelighters and Elders. "Then we return to the pole and build funeral pyres for our dead.." he said

"And then what happens? Piper asked.

"We try to live without fighting each other" Glock replied with a slight grimace.

"That maybe your hardest battle" Phoebe told Glock.

Glock spun toward her, his yellow eyes blazing.

"I hate your truth speaking witch" Glock told her bitterly. "To talk of other battles when this one is barely won. I hate it" he said passionately.

"You hate it because you fear it" Phoebe replied bluntly.

"I hate your truth speaking" Glock whispered bitterly

"You have the courage to face what you fear" Piper told him softly. "I know you."

"You know more than I do" Glock told her not taking his eyes from her face.

"I do" said Piper, her eyes filling with tears.

Glock shrugged and to the watching sisters, it seemed he fought a battle with himself, before his nose twitched and he looked at Phoebe and said in a different voice "I hate truth speaking."

"Suffer" said Phoebe.

Glock swallowed hard, then fractionally his nose twitched and his yellow eyes glowed. "What happens now?" he asked eventually,

.'"We leave" Phoebe said firmly.

"We leave "Piper said sadly standing behind her staring hard at Glock.

"We go" said Paige crossing her arms.

The sisters stood awkwardly, silent as the Burvjarians restlessly moved behind Glock.

Finally the whitelighter standing near the Charmed letting its breath out and asked "How do we get out?"

Some of the Burvjarians nearby started to laugh and Glock turned toward them for a second before he answered calmly "Walk out. Get out as you came in."

A shudder went through the Minions of Good at the prospect of another long march.

"We need help" said the whitelighter. "We have no food, we have injured, we have nothing."

The Burvjarians nearby laughed louder.

Glock shrugged. "In Burvjara, we have nothing but our courage and … boots" he said and his nose twitched as he saw Piper smile. "And without the boots we die so you are not getting those."

"You are refusing to help" the whitelighter pushed.

The Burvjarians laughed again and Glock nodded.

"Why should we help you, you invaded our land?" he asked

"You should have been more grateful" said the whitelighter bristling.

"Gratitude. For invading us?" smirked a Burvjarian behind Glock.

"The witch saved you. You owe her. The Charmed Ones saved you. You owe them." said the whitelighter getting ready to defend.

"The witch Phoebe, the Charmed Ones, stopped an invasion that should not have happened. Those who invaded are gone, because the Ogre knew justice" Glock said quietly "We saved ourselves. And you go. We owe you nothing."

"We are going "said Piper taking charge. "We should not be here" she told the whitelighters "there is nothing to salvage, no pride, no peace, no alliance."

"Walk out" whimpered Phoebe, with the excitement over becoming aware that she was mostly naked, barefoot and injured.

Paige also winced and shuddered.

Piper crossed her arms "We walked in, we can walk out" she firmly and then her voice cracked slightly.

Glock nodded half turned away then he heard the wobble in Piper's determination. He turned back "The only way out is to walk" he said. "There is nothing anyone can do to help you leave any other way. You will kill yourselves if you try to use magic. The only way to take your injured out is to carry them. If there is no food, go hungry. You will return to your realms of plenty and fill your bellies. If we give you what we have our offspring starve."

"We understand" Piper said softly.

Then Glock's nose twitched "The way we came down is stepper but less dangerous than the way you walked" He glanced toward Phoebe, not missing anything of her shivering near naked condition "But we do owe you "he said "So we will give you what we can. We will show you the less painful way out." He turned to the Burvjarians behind him, who after a few seconds nodded.

One looked at the whitelighter with scorn "It is worth the climb to see you gone" he said.

Piper sucked her breath "Thank you "she told them but shuddered at the prospect. "We are grateful for whatever help you can give us, that makes the walk even a little easier.'"

"When you have almost nothing, anything has a value" Glock said.

Phoebe swallowed standing there barelegged and barefoot with not much more than her parka and a few shreds of Piper's wool coat and contemplated the horrors of walking out of Burvjara dressed as she was and wondering if she would freeze to death. She tried to say something and Paige punched her

Some of the Burvjarians began to move toward the bodies of the Elders, systematically removing any weapons, food or useful items they found on them. Others began gathering stones for funeral pyres.

Other Burvjarians deliberately moved toward the Minions of Good, standing nearby, watching them, while witches and others awkwardly and uncomfortably gather what small belongings they had. Many witches looked nervously at the large Burvjarians moving around them, almost crowding them in the limited space as they searched for stones and burning material.

Phoebe watched as the whitelighters organised the minions. She jumped suddenly as one of the Burvjarians seemed to bump her and then grinned because she found forced into her hands, Cole's sweater and his shirt She called out " Love you" and he stopped for a second, and waved his hand before disappearing into the masses of Burvjarians.

As Phoebe pulled the sweater over her, and it came down to her knees she decided she had never been more grateful for one of his gifts, and never loved him more, because she knew he was going to freeze for the rest of the time he stayed in Burvjara. "Greater love hath no husband'" she sighed to herself pulling his large shirt over everything.

Glock watched her pull them on.

She grinned "I know" she said "when you have nearly nothing, anything has a great value."

Glock's nose twitched.

With one last look at Glock, the Charmed sisters moved back to the Minions of Good. As they stepped away Glock suddenly called out "Phoebe"

She stopped and put her head on the side as she turned.

"What I said to the Other, we saved ourselves" Glock told her "It was true but it is also true. I am in you debt. We are all in your debt. Because I do not believe we would have passed through your army if you had not shown us the path."

Phoebe stood some distance from him, "It was nothing "she said awkwardly then she stopped "Well it was something because we all would have died" she admitted. "But it was the right thing so " she swallowed "I had to .." She indicated her sisters "we had to do the right thing, had to listen to the truth."

"I have not appreciated your truths" Glock said and Phoebe swallowed uncomfortably. His nose twitched. "I am glad I have seen the best of you. Seen parts I…like"

Phoebe winced nervously "I can be really good when I need to be" she said.

Glock looked at her.

"I can be a real bitch too" she explained.

"I know" Glock said softly.

And he bowed to her in a long sweeping bow.

Phoebe smiled then she turned catching Piper's arm. Piper took one last look back at Glock tears down her face mudding the blue and orange streaks even more as Paige caught her other arm, and they started the long walk out of Burvjara.

**Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much. Oscar Wilde**


	55. Chapter 55

Faithfully Yours

Part 7: There are no strangers.

Chapter 55

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

As long as war is regarded as wicked, it will always have its fascination. When it is looked upon as vulgar, it will cease to be popular. Oscar Wilde

With no other options available to them, the Minions of Good left the magic pole to stagger across the plains and the steep ridges of Burvjara, wanting only to find somewhere they could use some magic to remove themselves from a place most now heartily wished they never knew existed. The shorter way out that Glock recommended promised not to be an easier route than they had followed coming in. Many of the Minions of Good blanched when they saw the height of the mountains but faced with the alternative; that they would be unable to leave Burvjara, they determinedly started the climb.

As they had on the way into the magic pole, the witches and other minions helped each other as best they could. Those who were able to walk more easily helped those who were footsore and injured. Some carried their companions and some offered arms on which to lean, or offered hands of support to ease their companions way as best they could.. As they trudged along through the barren orange and blue land the witches discovered the pain of going out was worse than coming in.

At the head of the minions, several Burvjarians strode on ahead, showing the way but otherwise refraining from offering assistance. They frequently showed impatience at the slowness at which the minions climbed, and demonstrated a strong sense of superiority in their own dextrousness and agility to travel over the rough ground. It was not an attitude that endeared Burvjarians to the minions or helped ease the pain of the aliens who feared they were trapped in the land of Burvjara.

Each troop was once again accompanied by its warrior whitelighter, many of them with grim and uncomfortable expressions, subdued but determined not to leave their charges. Most of the whitelighters carried those to injured or battered to walk. The whitelighters and the Minions of Good carefully ignored the two elders that Cole had spared. The elders walked in front of the groups, shoulders hunched, their robes appearing to have lost their translucency and taken on the dirty orange hue of the Burvjarian dust.

Phoebe, miserably cold despite wearing all the clothes Cole had given her, and doing her best to levitate her bare feet over the acid earth and rock whispered to her sisters that she had no doubt the elders were consumed with thoughts of their actions, and their accountability and the reasons they had gone to war. And what it would now cost them, and for their sake she hoped the repentance they had shown would translate into leading a new beginning for the side of good.

"Premonition?" asked Paige, trudging along beside Phoebe and huddling in her parka.

Phoebe shook her head "Psychology" she replied.

Piper, her head down watching where she walked so she did not break a leg on the treacherous ground snorted. "Depends on what the new beginning is" she said. "It could be the start of something worse."

"Live in hope" said Paige "Always the possibility it could be better."

Piper snorted again.

The way out was just as dangerous as the march in to the pole and the expedition was not without it casualties. There were more broken limbs, falls and bleeding bodies as the sands and rocks of Burvjara took their toll. A few witches were reporting that injuries received on the way in were starting to fester and the whitelighters grim and without the promise of battle as a justification for the pain, told them bluntly they would have to hold it together for the walk until it was safe to use magic to heal them. News not welcome to witches who faced a long, dangerous and painful trek up unforgiving hills and passes.

A grim silence overcame the Minions of Good as during their long march, they contemplated the events that happened and tried to make some sense of them. They considered their choices to go to war and their choices at the pole of Burvjara. Some of them claimed they were glad they had faced the deepest places in their souls. Some wondered if they could ever explain their mutiny, and others wondered if they could ever explain their willingness to fight.

The walk out was particularly hard on Phoebe, who was cold and in agony from burnt feet. She was not helped by the reaction of her companions who gave her a deferential space. She imagined, could feel, words like heroine and legend forming in their heads and she cringed away from their looks and confusion.

Phoebe huddled in the remains of Piper's wool coat and her seriously singed parka and barelegged half way up her thighs from where Cole's sweater hung, was feeling the cold despite Pookie. She was also sporting two huge black eyes from where the Ogre had 'hit' her and her cheek bone was badly swollen. She also had a huge and ugly red weld across one arm and another near a breast where an Elder's sword had been deflected at the last minute by Cole and she had severely sprained her other arm in her efforts to protect Pookie as the witches had caught her when he flung her out of harm's way.

When they first left the pole, Phoebe swas able to use its power to levitate instead of walk, merely by contemplating the idea, as she had done when close to the pole on the way in. She was therefore able to protect her bare feet from the acid ground to some extent. However as the company made it up the second ridge from the pole she regretfully found that she actually had to contact with her magic to levitate and lit up the air into huge fire balls. She therefore had to try and walk after they reached the top of the ridge above the pole.

Paige and Piper watched her with concern, wondering how Phoebe would ever make it out

"Don't ever say Cole won't hurt you again" snarled Piper as Phoebe swore when she caught her toe on a huge rock, managing to clutch onto Piper to ease the severity before actually falling. Then to the surprise of all around her she lowered herself to the ground and indulged in a hissy fit, beating and thumping the blue ground, and screaming how she hated being magic and it wasn't fair.

Her sisters just watched her. They knew Phoebe but the other minions were confused and uncertain how a witch who had faced, without flinching, the wrath of Elders, demons and Burvjarian warriors could get so upset with a rock.

Phoebe slapped her hand on the ground. She cursed Cole. She cursed Glock. She cursed magic and she cursed every fate that had ever brought her to Burvjara, her anger rising almost into hysteria. She finally subsided her hysteria, sitting in the middle of the blue and orange ground of Burvjara, surrounded by rocks, and crying in impotent anger.

Pipe tapping her foot, watched Phoebe while Paige assured concerned and amazed witches that Phoebe was all right.

Finally temper tantrum over, Phoebe scrambled go her feet and stoically made her way over the ridge, She hit her foot again badly and after inspecting her badly cut and blistered feet, she bit her lip but shook off witches offers to help her.

Piper seriously concerned managed to keep quiet when Phoebe flatly refused to allow any witches to carry her and then bit back tears as a whitelighter took matters in his own hands and despite Phoebes objections, lifted her so he could carry her out on his back.

"You shouldn't. I'm all right" Phoebe muttered.

"Do not deny me an honour" said the whitelighter politely and Phoebe swallowed convulsively as she hung in to him, her arms around his neck. She passed the time by planning ways she could blame Cole or every uncomfortable second of the long march out.

During the long journey, the witches huddled together in the cold Burvjarian nights, not quite as miserable as the nights coming in because the Burvjarian escorts took some pity on them and rather contemptuously used their magic to warm stones. The witches generally grateful tried to say thank you and the Burvjarians snorted through their trunk like noses and turned away.

During these stops, the minions murmured about the Burvjarian leader who had walked unarmed into battle. Some were convinced the leader knew that the Ogre would throw the fireball so he was not completely unarmed and some were convinced he did not and it was the bravest thing they had ever seen. One of the Burvjarians in a gruff snort informed them that Glock was a great leader, always had been.

"Glock is a great Burvjarian" another told the minions defying anyone to argue. No-one did.

Piper felt a warm glow of pride for Glock and then pushed away a tear. "I guess this is how the messiah thing happens" she told Phoebe. "Glock will hate it."

"Yes" said Phoebe as Paige put a comforting arm around Piper.

Leslie shook her head concerned. "Hard to believe it happened," she said.

"It happened," said Piper grimly

"You know," Leslie said "I've been thinking about it all the way out. The Ogre. That one who threw the fireball. He seemed familiar. The way he moved." She shook her head. "I've never seen an Ogre before and I've never seen a Burvjarian before, so it's a bit odd but I am so sure I knew that the Ogre was not Burvjarian."

Piper glanced and Phoebe who caught her breath.

"It was an Ogre Leslie," Phoebe said "Coming after Elders. Maybe you have seen an Ogre before but did not recognise hi...it for what it was because you were of no concern to it."

"Maybe" said Leslie doubtfully.

"Maybe it was justice you were familiar with, not the Ogre" suggested Paige.

Leslie nodded "You know the Ogre was scary. He was the most frightening thing I've ever seen, the most frightening thing of it all. More than all the fighting, more than the blood and the demons, more than anything" she shook her head clearly at a loss

"That Ogre.'" Edna sighed. "Dressed up like a Burvjarian. Didn't look like a monster to me. You'd think something as scary as the Ogre would look ..more like a monster" she said"

"No reason to think Ogres look like monsters" Phoebe said sadly. "The Ogre was after Justice and justice is not a monster. Its just … justice can be the most frightening thing of all. Because in the end you can't escape it" she said.

"The thing I hate about justice" said Tisha passionately "Is that it damn well waits until the deed is done before coming. Does not try to stop the evil deed."

"No "said Piper quietly "the one who knows right from wrong, does that and when …evil doers don't listen to that they face justice".

"You know a lot about Ogres" said one of Matilda's group as she huddled in the dark.

The Charmed Sisters looked at each other nervously.

"Don't know much" said Paige as Phoebe sucked on her lip. "Just .. a bit."

"If there is an Ogre that knows right from wrong why didn't that one do something about the Elders before all this?" demanded Tisha.

"Because when it comes to it, the elders had to choose" said Piper firmly "And they chose wrong. And met Justice with a sword."

"Seems like they could have saved a great many lives if the accursed Ogres had acted" said Edna "if there is one who knows right from wrong and they bloody elders ignored it, we all would be better off if the damned creature had smited them to flames, as soon as they ignored it."

"Maybe, maybe not" Piper answered carefully.

"What do you mean?" demanded one of Matilda's group.

Paige looked at Piper, "Because if they smited the elders, maybe they would have had to smite all the people here who wanted to fight as well, and " she swallowed hard "I am proud to be part of a company that when faced with … righty and wrong at its most basic level, chose what is right,

"And would not have got the chance to make their choice, if the Ogres had ..acted…in the beginning" Piper said carefully

"Well I hate justice" Tisha said passionately "and the ones who died coming here have not got much to thank the damned Ogre for either."

"No" said Matilda was listening to the conversation "Justice didn't do Sara any good. Those damned Elders got her killed and not all the justice in the universe can bring her back."

Paige looked at her sisters. They shrugged helplessly so she put her arm around Matilda who sobbed for a few minutes then stoically and determinedly sniffed back the tears.

When the minions began to march again, someone murmured that the Ogre was not as terrifying as they had been led to believe but others said they never wanted to see such fearful creature again. There were a few like Leslie who kept contemplating that the figure of the Ogre seemed familiar. Phoebe listening carefully was left wondering if some had encountered Cole in his guardian role or as Belthezor and a few with grim humour said they would not mind getting familiar with the hooded figure they saw welding the archangel's sword.

"I think that Ogre is going down in legend" whispered Phoebe to her sisters. "And I'm scared the Ogre's witch might too" she added as yet another Minion of good respectfully took a harder path so the whitelighter carrying her could pass.

"Premonition?" asked Paige.

"Psychology" said Piper before Phoebe could.

Occasionally on the long march out they passed Burvjarians, combatants, females and offspring who were making their way toward the pole, apparently having heard of the events in the stones. Some greeted the Burvjarians who accompanied the Minions of Good, some ignored them. Some openly pointed weapons at the weary and battered Minions of Good, others stood back silently watching them, their noses twitching, resistance in every line of their bodies. It was clear that whatever the messages in the stones had been, they were not ones of gratitude to the Minions of Good.

Some Burvjarians did stop to let the minions pass, the odd one offered a hand to help those struggling over the difficult terrain and a couple actually stepped in to point out an easier path. But for the most part the Burvjarians and Others passed each other in stony and uncompromising silence as the Minions of Good made their way to a place where they could leave the hostile realm, all noting the irony that such a miserable and inhospitable place was the magnetic centre of all their magic.

It was a sad and bedraggled army that finally reached the vicinity of the large forest where Glock and Cole had entered Burvjara. They were footsore, hungry and cold. Many of the injuries were now infected, broken bones were agonising for some, and relatively minor injuries such as sprains and bruises were causing those who had managed the long walk relatively unharmed, total discomfort.

They had to walk further into the forest than they hoped because the whitelighters found it was simply were too risky to create the shields at the edge. Each shield they raised sent the air crackling and caused shooting flames and there was always a long slow walk to where the next one could be used. And they lost 5 witches when one shield s failed and exploded round them. The loss of the witches was greeted by the grim silence which was known only to those who had seen to much pain and evil. Several of the witches who saw their colleagues die glanced viciously in the direction of the two remaining Elders but then shrugged. It was too late to blame.

It was only the sheer misery of Burvjara that made the next groups brave enough to risk it the orbing bubbles while those left watching watched in fear. The Burvjarians, who had accompanied the Minions of Good, watched the loss with a grim disinterest, far more concerned about gathering what was left behind by the departing minions, backpacks, water bottles, knives, clothing and batteries.

The Charmed Ones and their group were among the last to go, bravely and quite untruthfully saying that they were happy to wait while the more badly injured witches and Others were moved away. Several witches started to insist they owed it to the Charmed Ones to allow them to leave first, their deference so reverential that Phoebe found herself shrinking behind her sisters.

"We need to know everyone who could get out, got out" Piper told them firmly. "Otherwise … we need to know" she said her voice rasping and meant it.

Phoebe shuddered even more as the word 'Heroine' was whispered amongst the witches and then 'noble and brave'.

"I'm not a heroine" Phoebe whispered "I'm not noble, I'm just me. I wish Cole was here. He knows I'm just me" she whimpered pathetically

"I know you're just you," snapped Piper "and I think they were talking about all three of us, not just you."

"Not everything is about you Phoebe" said Paige primly.

Eventually though the army of the Minions of Good was finally orbed away from Burvjara, the last thing all of them saw of Burvjara was the exploding fireballs in the Burvjarian air as their magic took them away. The Charmed Ones with Leslie and Tisha and Edna who refused to leave until the Charmed Ones did, left in such spectacular fireball, it seemed the bubble was bursting in flaming red light before it seared into the spirit winds.

Once again the witches found the method of moving their numbers from realm to realm a nauseating painful experience waiting and wondered as the dematerialisation started whether they would ever materialise again. All of them held their breath until they came out of it in the lower levels of 'up there'.

………………………………………..

In the 'up there, they found a sombre group which seemed submerged by the rainbow light as they came out of the orb. Several witches fell on the ground gasping what seemed the first breath of clean air their lungs had breathed since they left. As the realisation came to all those arriving that they had survived, they found themselves awkwardly staring at each other. The Charmed sisters in a group with Leslie and Edna and Tisha saw Matilda and her small group close by, Matilda looked particularly grim.

She saw Paige watching her and nodded, then shook her head as tears ran. "Sara was so excited to come up here" she said. "Be here and still alive."

"She's here somewhere" said Paige putting her arm around Matilda.

"She's not here and alive" said Matilda sniffing the tears back determinedly.

As they materialised in the misty rainbow light, warrior whitelighters who had guided and supported the witches throughout the long Burvjarian march faded slowly away, becoming once again fantasy creatures from a level of magic that most of the assembled witches never expected to see and for many never wanted to see again. To Phoebe's total embarrassment, and Paige and Piper's amusement several of whitelighters came to the Charmed Ones to bow, before fading into the rainbow light. One of them thanked the Charmed Sisters for making it possible for it to return with an unsullied conscience and for showing it the path of light.

Piper sucked her breath. "You would need to have refused to go in the first place to be completely unsullied."

Paige punched her in the ribs to stop her saying more as the whitelighter, with a certain rigidity of bearing, faded away, bowing politely.

"They don't really get it even now" Piper said sadly.

"They get some it" said Phoebe still struggling for breath "Just hope they remember how bad the bad parts were when they start planning wars in the future. Maybe next time they will be really sure that the cause justifies the pain."

"Psychology?" asked Piper.

"Premonition" said Phoebe sighing.

Almost as soon as the warriors left, the 'normal' whitelighters appeared to move around the witches, healing wounds, broken bones and bodies. Most of the whitelighters wore robes and few wore ordinary street clothes. There was a noticeable awkwardness between the whitelighters and their charges, the whitelighters clearly having heard some of what happened in Burvjara and many kept taking surreptitious glances at the Charmed Sisters. The situation was so uncomfortable that Paige asked her sisters if they wanted to leave but a whitelighter nearby rather pompously asked witches to wait a while until the whitelighters accounted for all who had gone and healed the injured.

Piper sucked her breath. "Fighting is over and the hierarchy is back in place:" she said through her teeth. "Do you think they will be offering us good advice soon?"

"Yes" said Phoebe.

Paige was miserably wondering if she should not just ignore them and go home anyway when she saw Mark appear out of the mist. His face contorted with relief when he saw her and she had to struggle not to run to him.

Tisha had no such qualms. She saw Mark and all but threw herself at him. He gave her the hug she needed and then gently moved himself away, while Paige stood watching, fighting to swallow her resentment that Trisha could be comforted by her Mark and she could not. The rainbow light gave her away as it flashed in response to her negative emotions.

Mark unable to help himself grinned, clearly recognising what Paige was feeling.

"Jealousy is a sin. You're not supposed to feel that up here" Phoebe whispered to PaIge sweetly.

"Shut up" snapped Paige.

Before Mark could ask any questions Piper winced and said "Don't ask."

"I know some of it" he told them and frowned. "Let's have a look at the injuries" he said softy, and then he saw Phoebe's face. "OMG "he said softly. "What happened?"

"The Ogre saved Phoebe" Piper told Mark sweetly.

"The Ogre hit her" said Edna explained not quite as disapprovingly as she should have.

Mark started to say the word Cole

Phoebe interrupted quickly. "It was hit me out of the way or let me get t killed or destroy every living being within a hundred yards" she explained.

Mark grinned. "Getting to close to Ogres is a dangerous business. But I don't suppose that counts much with you" he said to Phoebe with a small smile.

A soft androgynous voice came from an almost translucent being who appeared near Mark. "The Ogres are not a jest" it said severely "Have respect for those who have faced them."

Mark raised his eyes.

"You in trouble for being right" Paige whispered and he nodded

"Let me fix your …wounds Phoebe" he said "unless you want to wear them as a badge of honour

"Hardly" snapped Phoebe "Lot of other witches hurt worst than me" she said and winced at the pain from both black eyes.

"Phoebe is such a heroine" whispered one of the witches in Matilda's group

Mark grinned and to Phoebe's annoyance he took her at her word and gently healed Matilda's broken bones and two others witches in the group who had a variety of bleeding and seriously infected wounds. Piper and Paige exchanged amused glances.

"It must be an honour to be the whitelighter who advises Phoebe and the Charmed Ones" one of the witches said in an awe struck voice.

"I'm mostly overwhelmed" said Mark softly.

An elder typed passed and clucked disapproving. "Guard your tongue and respect your charges" it told Mark in whitlighterese which the Charmed Ones understood and then faded into the mist.

Mark half nodded then attended to the wounded witches.

"That's not fair" hissed Paige to Phoebe. "Mark was right and they were wrong. Mark was honourable and they didn't have the guts to go against their warmongering colleagues."

"Being right and being honourable is about the most dangerous thing you can be" said Phoebe. "When they start asking why and looking for scapegoats."

Piper and Paige looked at her.

"It's a premonition and its psychology" said Phoebe. "They have to blame someone to appease the Ogre."

"I could easily appease that Ogre" one of the witches in Matilda's group said "that Ogre was sort of… he was something ... well..."

"How do you know... he was something... how do you know it was a he. He was wearing a Burvjarian robe?'' asked Edna

"Just the way he moved" said the witch. "You just know there was something under that robe that was worth....pheromones" explained the witch "you could sniff them at a hundred yards. You know, there's' something magic about pheromones and that pole amped magic and pheromones." She sighed wistfully.

"It was with the sword" a witch said giggling suddenly "Just the way he swung it, you could see the muscles. Especially at the back. It was... it was so sexy. The way his bum moved when he swung the sword" she said "and you know the hood just made it "she giggled again.

"Sexy" said another

Phoebe ground her teeth. The rainbow light shuddered.

"Jealousy is a sin. You're not supposed to feel that up here" Paige whispered to Phoebe sweetly.

Mark grinned, shut his eyes, then finished healing the witches, noting but not saying anything, that Phoebe was crying from her pained feet, sprained body black and bruised face. She sucked her breath in relief as his hands moved over her, the tears silently falling. Phoebe sniffed and wiped them away with back of her hand. "You need to fix those spites" he told the Charmed sisters in a very patient voice.

"We fixed the Geztalt" said Paige her voice rising in anger "We solved a big problem. We just saved Good."

"Good" said Mark very softly. "Now you need to fix the spites and save good again. Because odds are that most of the witches up here have been infected by someone and if they get down into the real world."

"Not good" groaned Paige.

"I wonder if I did something you know that ...well needed justice" pondered Edna "if I could get to see the Ogre without the hood and maybe a few of the muscles"...she caught the expression on Mark's face and her voice faded

"Fix the spites" Mark said gently as he healed Paige's bruises.

He moved onto Piper.

"The Ogre was tall" said one of Matilda's friends "You could tell. He must have been about 6'4."

'"6'2" muttered Phoebe under her breath and the rainbow really shuddered, much worse than when she swore.

"We need to fix the spites" Piper hissed at Paige. "This is goddamned bloody ridiculous. We're all 'up there', we've been to a war and they're all drooling over "and she lowered her voice "Cole's bum. Shut up" she added as the light flashed.

"They didn't see his bum" Paige whispered back.

"I bet the Ogre had a great bum" said Leslie with a big sigh. "You know it from the way he moved. Like Mr Turner's, I mean Cole's, bum. You just." she glanced apprehensively at Phoebe "You don't mind me saying Mr Turner, I mean Cole, has a great bum do you?"

"No" said Phoebe through her teeth. The light positively crackled.

"Fix the spites" said Mark ever so softly.

Piper winced then looked at the rather dreamy faces of the witches around her. "Mark's right" she said "It's a good time all these witches here" she told Paige.

"We're going to look like fools" answered Paige shuddering at the thought "Anyway I left the chant back at the manor." She added a little too tritely.

"Sara would have enjoyed seeing the Burvjarians" said Matilda suddenly." she like big sexy magic creatures. I mean any one would, wouldn't they Piper?"

Piper visibly winced.

"Fix the bloody spites" said Mark and for once he was not gentle. The rainbow light crashed and he looked at Piper and grinned.

Pipe crossed her arms and glowered at Paige.

Paige looked around behind her, she looked to the side, she tried staring into the mist, then she caught sight of Piper's expression again.

And pretended she didn't.

"The Ogre scared me badly" said Tisha. She looked at Mark her eyes bright. "I find kind and gentle far more sexy."

Paige sucked her breath. The air crackled. The rainbow shone brightly.

"Jealousy is a sin" said Piper sweetly.

Very slowly, ever so reluctantly Paige pulled a bit of paper from the inside pocket of her mostly destroyed parker.

"It's only a spell "said Phoebe brightly, just relieved that Mark had fixed all her injuries. She looked over Paige's shoulder and read the paper "Oh shit "she said.

All around her the clouded light of 'up there' shuddered in a rainbow burst and many witches looked at them in surprise.

"We need to do it before the witches leave" said Piper firmly.

"We have to dance" said Phoebe her tone totally disgusted.

"And sing" added Paige unhappily.

Phoebe started to shake her head then bit her lip as Matilda started musing on how that robe made the Ogre so exciting and how much Sara would have liked seeing it.

"Fix the damned spites" said Mark

"Why doesn't the light start flashing when you say damn?" Phoebe asked and the light started to shake.

"I say it reverently" Mark said softy but betrayed himself by laughing.

"I wouldn't go evil or anything "said Edna pondered "If I did something that needed justice. Just sort of enough ...get to know him. I'd listen to him."

Phoebe let her breath out hard. "Let's fix the damned spites" she said standing up on still tender feet.

"We're going to look like idiots "said Paige standing up.

"Suck it up" said Mark.

"The more who do this the better" said Piper reading the paper. "Leslie" she ordered.

"What?" said Leslie.

"We need to fix the spites" said Piper giving her the bit of paper. "We need to fix all this fantasising, we need to stop it before it spreads to other countries. There are witches from everywhere, we need to fix it before they leave."

'"No" said Leslie shuddering as she read the paper "I don't ever want to use magic again" she pleaded "I went to Burvjara" she said. "That was brave. That was doing what I owed magic."

"Well you needn't use magic after this" said Piper firmly.

" am going to look like an idiot" said Leslie all of 17 and horrified at the thought.

"We all are going to look like idiots" said Paige turning her nose up. "You want to destroy all the good that happened in Burvjara"

"They're only spites" sniffed Leslie. "Harmless little runts"

"No they aren't" said Phoebe "You saw the runty little Geztalt. How harmless were they?"

Lesley shuddered "I'm going to look like an idiot "she said.

"We're all going to look like idiots" said Phoebe

Matilda wiped her hand around her eyes and took the paper form Leslie. She read it, then Matilda caught Leslie's arm. "I knew if there was a way to stop of all these crazy hormones going around the Charmed Ones could do it." She said "and you're going to help, Leslie. Sara would help if she was here" she said. "And if a witch as brave as Phoebe doesn't mind looking like an idiot to save magic, we all can."

Paige started to say something and Piper hushed her.

"We will help our sister witches" said Matilda. "What do we have to do?"

'"You say the words and dance .In the order on the paper" said Piper.

"Oh hell and damnation" said Leslie taking Paige's arm.

The rainbow light shuddered.

Edna could not resist reading the paper. She giggled "'How many witches do you need?" she asked.'

"The more the better" Paige explained.

"Oh hell" said Edina and she smiled as the Light shuddered. "If we can't dance a little magic together what the hell was the point of marching through Burvjara" She held out her arm to Tisha who sucked her breath and nodded.

"It's the right thing to do." Tisha told Mark earning a gentle smile from him as Paige frowned.

Matilda took Paige's hand. Paige, with a big sigh held her other hand to Phoebe. Piper took Phoebe's hand; and Edna with a giggle took Piper's dragging Tisha after her. All seven witches stood, their with arms linked.

"Okay ladies now I, 2, 3" called Matilda and with a little hesitation the seven witches started to dance.

Mark watching started to laugh. A hooded whitelighter appearing behind him murmured "There is no power in the realm could make me guide the Charmed Ones."

Mark barely in control watched as seven bedraggled dirty witches, holding hands and singing and dancing, made their way through the startled witches and whitelighters many of whom stopped healing their changes in disbelieving amusement.

"Sometimes" Mark, laughing out loud, told the whitelighter behind him without bothering to turn, "it's almost worth it."

**...................................................................**


	56. Chapter 56

Faithfully Yours

Part 7: There are no strangers..

Chapter 56

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Paige orbed her sisters back to the manor, leaving Mark to take his other charges to their homes. It was a difficult farewell because even though the witches had only been away from home a short while by their realm time, they had shared a lifetime experience and it was something that would always be part of them They recognised as they hugged goodbye that it was an experience that would only be understood by those that had shared it. In the future others may judge their actions, discuss them, analyse them but only those who lived it would truly understand it, and it would be a bond shared all their lives.

Paige promised she would bring her sisters to Brazil because Edna insisted they should see her home and she also had to hear the story of the cat, the chocolate and the Burvjarian on the roof. Tisha asked if she could come to and her face lit up when Mark offered to bring her.

"Are you certain the anti-spite spell worked?" Paige, her nose turned up and arms rigidly crossed, which Mark noticed, whispered to Piper.

The rainbow light shuddered.

"Jealousy is a sin" Phoebe whispered to Paige. "You're not supposed to sin up here."

Some witches made a point of thanking Phoebe and others stood back uncomfortably watching her with unabated hero worship. Others made a determined effort to prove to her and them that they were not overwhelmed by her new status as a heroine.

"We need to get out of here" Phoebe told Paige firmly as she suffered through some very awkward goodbyes. She did smile a little when one of Matilda's friends, said a little slyly. "I am glad the Ogre saved you, because you are so good. But you know, when he pulled your dress off for the flag, well just the way he did it. I thought the Ogre had the hots for you."

"He better have" Phoebe answered sweetly.

Another one of Matilda's friends looked at her severely "Some fantasising about men is healthy. Fantasising about Ogres is not" the witch told Phoebe, clearly

"The anti spite spell is working" Phoebe told Paige snippily.

Just before they orbed, Phoebe told her sisters they were not to make a big fuss with the kids when they got home. "They don't know it was anything more than just another magic trip" she said "we don't want them getting upset next time we have to go."

Paige orbed into the hallway, holding her sister's hands. In the living room Leo was trying to occupy a disconsolate Melinda with her toy farm animals but she ignored daddy and sat cross legged on the sofa hugging both her cats. An irritable Patsy sat crankily whacking a drum as hard as he could, around him several smashed toys of the type that did not make noise were evidence of Leo's lack of success in keeping Patsy calm. Leo was also bouncing Wyatt on his knee, anticipating every time Wyatt opened his mouth to say Wah with an extra cuddle. Leo had clearly had a tough time while the witches were in Burvjara.

As she came out of the orb Piper saw her husband with her children. She caught her breath in a small oh.

Leo heard the orbs and looked up, his face concerned and relieved. For a second he hesitated as he nervously watched Piper's reaction, then he stood up leaving Patsy on the floor. He dumped Wyatt in Paige's arms as he all but ran past her to catch Piper in a hug. Piper with maybe a second's hesitation flung her arms around Leo's neck. Leo pulled her hard against him his voice catching as he whispered "Oh god you're okay.'

Phoebe glanced around nervously half expecting to see Proctor or Therold turn up to drag her away from the manor "Cole not back yet?" she asked apprehensively.

"No" said Leo his lips against Piper's hair not particularly interested in Cole and Phoebe issues.

"You shouldn't make a big fuss," Phoebe said "Not good for the kids."

"Shut up Phoebe" said Piper.

Phoebe watched Piper and Leo for a second, both envious and apprehensive then she ran to her baby and Melinda pulling them into a hug, holding them so tight they both complained. Patsy grumpily slamming his fist in her face as she kissed him and pulling away. Melinda also pulled away.

"Don't squash pussies Auntie Phoebe" she pouted then she turning her nose up.

Paige cuddled Wyatt who snuggled back, very glad to have one whole person to himself, until she pulled his face hard against her and he smelt all the Burvjarian dust, the sweat from the long walk and the smell from war ruined clothes. He let scream with a loud wah and tried to wriggle free.

Melinda escaped Phoebe by levitating and Phoebe only just managed to stop Patsy doing the same.

Melinda watched Daddy and Mommy hugging and kissing. "Hello Mommy" she said all good girl, as she plonked herself down more interested in her cats. She turned her nose up. "You all stink like Unca Cole does when he comes home" she said and hugged her cats again.

"Give mommy a hug" said Piper.

"You stink" said Melinda pulling a face then she hugged her cats.

Piper's lips trembled.

"She's upset about Uncle Glock going without a proper goodbye" Leo explained.

"Oh" said Piper. "I saw Unca Glock honey" she reassured Melinda "He's fine. He's well."

Melinda sniffed and cuddled her cats. Piper exchanged awkward glances with her sisters.

"'kay" Melinda said in a voice not really believing.

Patsy finally wriggled himself free from Phoebe and found his drum.

"He's still pretty grumpy about the teething" Leo explained as Phoebe and Piper exchanged sniffs.

"All I've been thinking about was my children" said Piper.

Leo put his arm around her again and Phoebe squashed down a bitter resentment that Cole was not there to do the same for her.

"What happened?" Leo finally asked, freeing Piper just enough so that she could turn around.

"You don't know?" Phoebe asked as Patsy bashed his drum even louder. "He's still pretty grumpy" she said. "Marley's … ointment isn't really working?" she asked Leo cautiously.

"Working enough to let him sleep and just be grumpy" Leo answered narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Suppose we should be grateful Marly managed to get that for him" he added raising his eyes.

"Oh good" said Phoebe brightly. "Yes" she added while her sisters looked away.

"What happened in Burvjara?" Leo repeated pressing his lips together as he noticed their reaction but deciding not to push it.

"How much do you know Leo?" Paige asked burying her face in Wyatt. He punched it as he got a strong whiff of the Burvjarian dirt all over her.

Leo turned his nose up and frowned. "You do stink" he said "I know a bit "he told them, letting Piper go so she could hug Melinda. Melinda pulled herself free in a hurry "Durand was here. Proctor had told him he observed something. I take it observed means something different to saw. But I heard a bit."

"What did Durand want?" Paige asked as she put Wyatt in his play pen where he rolled on his tummy making disgusted faces "I'm okay too by the way. So is Phoebe," she told Leo.

"You all look like you have been to hell and back" Leo said.

"Got it on one" said Piper. "Why did Durand come?" she asked.

"He was here to talk about right and wrong and what happened when those who knew right from wrong ignored his wisdom and Justice caught up with them" Leo said carefully. He took a deep breath "So I take it Justice did catch up with someone?" he asked.

"Yes "said Paige "Cole caught up with the Powers that Be who lead the invasion. Seems they had been told invading Burvjara was wrong and did it anyway. If he had damn well caught up with them earlier we would have saved ourselves a long walk."

"What sort of Justice did they get?"' Leo asked carefully.

"With what was due to them" Piper said grimly. "No more no less."

Leo looked at her,

"Those who live by the sword die by the sword." Phoebe explained a little to brightly. "Geztalt got what was due to them. Burvjarians defended Burvjara and have a chance to try without Others and demons interfering. Glock's trying to lead them to everyone got their just desserts."

Leo took a deep breath "Good "he said.

"And a lot of people died, a lot of beings died who didn't need to die" Piper told Leo.

"A lot of people made the choice to do the right thing" Paige said. "So they didn't have to face justice"

Leo took a deep breath "Justice didn't help me at Guadalcanal either."

"Soldiers know they risking getting killed" Phoebe said "Not a whole lot of justice involved."

Leo, Piper and Paige looked at her."

"I can't help it I know the truth "Phoebe sniffed. She looked at Leo's distraught face and went over to put her hand on his arm "Soldiers get a chance for honour that not to many people get. It is a choice they get, not too many others do. If they take it" She said "Like you did. Only sometimes it kills them."

Leo nodded.

Phoebe glared at her sisters who were watching her with grim expressions "Don't look at me like that" she said "I can't help I know the truth."

"Mr Durand was here mommy" Melinda told Piper "Mr Durand says naughty words Mommy'

"Well don't you listen to Mr Durand " Piper told her firmly.

"Like that will work" said Paige

"Proctor and Therold didn't come?" Phoebe asked. "Looking for me I mean?"

"No" said Leo. "Why would they? Hasn't killing a few Elders calmed Cole down? I thought he had just about decided he wasn't going to slaughter Therold for taking you."

"I didn't know that" said Phoebe brightly "He didn't say anything about …whether he was still pissed about that, it wasn't so important…at the time." She said pathetically. Piper and Paige rolled their eyes. Phoebe sucked her lip "So Cole wasn't pissed off ...about …that… about me going with Therold when he left?" she asked disappointed.

"I didn't say that" Leo answered looking at Piper nervously. "I just think he wasn't going to do anything about it, at least not kill Therold...other things seemed more important, than you , like Burvjara" he added.

Phoebe looked panicky at Piper and Paige "Maybe I should go back to Therold's" she said "I mean nothing has changed. I mean".

"You're going to have to… talk to him" Paige said firmly "Running away might make him ... pissed off again. Hope he's calmed down enough.. with the other things that happened, won't be so… emotional."

Phoebe frowned. "It's still a problem" she said awkwardly. "How did you calm him down? He was pretty pissed when I saw him. Nearly saw him, at Therold's."

"Proctor seemed to calm him down" Leo said watching Phoebe curiously. "and Glock."

"Oh" she said "Proctor agreed I should stay with Therold" she said. "So maybe he's watching and.." she shrugged "Maybe Cole wasn't as pissed as I thought he was." she said ruefully. "Maybe after everything he doesn't want me quite as much."

"He was pissed" said Leo drily. "And he wanted you."

"Oh good" said Phoebe.

"The witches who went to Burvjara think Phoebe is a great wise heroine" Paige told Leo.

"They don't know her well" said Leo with feeling.

"Mummy and aunties stink" Melinda told the cats.

The sisters looked at each other.

"I need a shower" Paige said.

"I need a bath "Piper said

"Yes" said Leo also turning up his nose. "Just go easy on the plumbing, its working but no guarantees."

"Just dirt , no slim" Paige reassured him.

Piper ready to go upstairs, turned back to Leo and pecking him on the cheek. Then she deliberately put her lips on his and took a long slow kiss, which Leo manfully returned without sniffing his disgust at the smell. As she did Paige moved into the hallway.

"It's good to be home" Paige said, the relief making her voice crack. "Safe, everything....Not a war…" then she saw the conservatory and her voice trailed off into an ungodly shriek. Her eyes popped out of her head. Phoebe seeing Paige's reaction carefully stood up and went to see what Paige was staring at.

"Oh" Phoebe said "Oh" she said again.

"Oh" squeaked Paige

Phoebe sucked her breath and mouthed the word Cole. Both Paige and Phoebe nervously watched Piper. Leo on the receiving end of the kiss opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Piper became aware of his distraction. Hurt she walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. She sniffed a little "I am just so glad to be home precious" she said "so glad" she told Wyatt. "I never want to do anything like that again. Never" she turned to Leo a soft welcoming smile on her ace. "Never" she said, smiling and half pleading then caught sight of the conservatory. Her mouth formed a word but nothing came out.

Still clutching a wiggling Wyatt she stalked into the conservatory and starred and starred while Leo and Paige and Phoebe nervously followed her. Melinda bounced along behind carrying her cats.

"nca Cole was really pissed mommy" Melinda explained. "daddy told Mr Durand that, didn't you daddy? Mr Durand said Unca Cole was fu.."

"Melinda "said Leo firmly. "What did mommy say about repeating Mr Durand's words."

Melinda stuck her tongue out.

"OH my fucking gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood," screamed Piper. She staggered to the archway staring in shocked disbelief. She caught her breath "That fucking bloody bastard". She screamed "She spun on Phoebe "You married him "Piper roared … You brought... Do you see what that ... fucking… what he did.'

"Yes" said Phoebe with a small smile "I guess he was a bit pissed because he was jealous of Therold.". She smiled happily to herself.

"Mommy those are bad words" said Melinda

"Don't listen to mommy when she says them" Leo told Melinda.

"Like that will work "say Paige?

"I'll fix it'" Leo said trying to put his arms around Piper. She shook him off and just stared into the conservatory muttering bastard over and over.

"How" demanded Piper "just how the hell can you. OH …my… god" she breathed walking into the Conservatory and kicking at the mostly destroyed furniture. Then she burst into tears. "How could you let him do it?" she screamed at Leo.

……………………………………………………

That night, with children not understanding this return was any different from other times, mommy and aunts had returned form magic, was an anti climax. All three girls spent far longer in showers than they should have, while Leo anxiously prowled, and then carefully checked all plumbing for stops and blockages and then said a silent prayer every time any one flushed or turned on a faucet. They ordered Chinese takeaway which despite the deprivation of the last days none of the girls could really eat, put the children to bed without fussing to much, warned by Phoebe and supported by Leo fussing would make them anxious on other magic calls. Despite their tiredness both Phoebe and Paige lay awake waiting on any movement on the spirit winds to announce Mark orbing in or Cole returning, before both finally succumbed to a restless and disturbed sleep.

In the early hours of the morning Leo woke up from a very uneasy sleep and turned over. He frowned to himself in the dark. Piper was not pretending to be asleep. She was lying staring at the ceiling, her breath coming in little sobs. For a second she lay there not even aware that he had moved and was watching her. Then she did she shivered a little as he reached his hand to her.

"You okay honey?" he asked softly, not quite avoiding letting her know he noticed her shiver.

Piper nearly shook her head then turned it into a nod. "Just thinking "she said "of war and…things. A lot of things there in Burvjara ...happened... I need to think about…" She stopped "we didn't fight a battle... You know we sort of stopped it …but we lived one Leo". Her voice shook "we didn't really explain what happened."

"Durand told me" he said shortly "I understand" he said keeping hold of her hand despite the tension in it.

"Do you Leo?" she asked quietly. "Battles ...wars they make you look at things honestly, make you see things … clearly. Like you did at Guadalcanal. '

"Some things" Leo replied "Other things...it makes you, not want to look, the only way you can think about them is when someone else who… saw the same things…felt them is around."

"Is that why you found it so hard to talk about it.. Guadalcanal?" She asked. "at first until those ghosts came?"

"Yes "he whispered "You face things or you hide from them. Pretty damned painful either way," he said in a far away voice. "Just depends which one hurts less."

"Yes" she said for the first time really understanding what those last eight months of his mortal life had done to him. Because she had seen some of the same things.

After a hesitation Piper turned and put her other hand over his and they lay there in silence until she asked "The war Leo?"

"Which one?" Leo asked

"The one you were killed in" she said seriously then they both smiled at how ridiculous it sounded. "Do you ever get over it leave it behind? Were you the same person before you went to war?"

Leo took a deep breath "No" he said "No you never get over it completely and no I'm not the same person. And not because I died."

Piper smiled a little and he put his free hand to her face before pulling it away.

"You can't be the same when you see things around you and feel things" Leo told her in a whisper "And then maybe have to stop feeling things because if you do you can't stand to …look in a mirror to shave.'

"I don't shave… much" she said and sensed he smiled. "You did the best you could. You were the best person you could be at Guadalcanal."

"It wasn't good enough" said Leo. "They still all died." he hesitated and then asked deliberately "Were you the best person you could be?" he asked. "In Burvjara."

"Yes "she said. "I was and I'm damned proud that when faced with the question I was. She took a deep breath "They still all died though. Too many people died. Good witches and I could not stop it."

Leo laughed harshly a little more sad than bitter "There was a guy they shipped out before the really bad stuff happened at Guadalcanal. But it was bad enough when he was there. He was in the worst of the fighting. Hand to hand stuff, stuff where you see the people you kill. See their eyes, see their faces, see the life..." Leo stopped speaking. Piper squeezed his hand "This guy stopped shaving, nothing any body could say, no order would make him shave. Pretty obvious why" Leo said.

"Yes" said Piper "What happened to him?"

"He tried to cut his wrists with the blade instead. Keep screaming he couldn't face it. I was with him, looking after him until they shipped him out. Heard a lot" Leo said grimly. "Things I don't want to talk about…even to you."

"Do you think he got over it?" Piper asked.

"I hope" said Leo.

"Did you?" she asked. "Get over it?" Leo did not answer. "Did you get over it?" she whispered

"No" he said "It affected everything I became." He shook his head. "I sometimes think trying to do everything I was told by the Elders and not questioning, was about… not getting over that. And then, well I faced a few things and went the other way."

Piper took a deep breath and squeezed his hand "The things at Burvjara... the warrior types who wanted to... who wanted war… thought war was the way to go... have been in ascendency for some time.. Since you were called I guess, so it was sort of natural if you believed in good... you would believe in everything…'

"And World War Two was as 'good' a war as one is going to be, so I guess those... the warrior types well they were good then. The warriors were needed then…just they did not realise that it was not good later, they just got caught up in believing being right once meant they were right forever. Maybe they should have looked at some historical…"

"I hate history" Piper interrupted quickly.

Leo laughed. "Durand says they could see the Elders no longer recognised right from wrong yet they had to wait more than 60 years for justice, waited 60 years for Cole."

"Paige is right. If he damn well listened to his calling and let justice get them 60 years ago it might have saved a lot of pain." Piper snapped.

"So everything is Cole's fault?" asked Leo squeezing her hand.

"May as well be" Piper said "Six degrees of Cole. Everything that goes wrong can always be traced to Cole."

"Everything?" asked Leo.

"After what he did to the house, everything" Piper answered firmly.

'"Sounds okay to me "said Leo touching her face with his free hand.

They were silent for a while.

Leo was silent or a while: "Did you see Glock there?" he finally asked.

"Yes "said Piper "saw him. Did not speak...much. Phoebe did...a bit."

"So I heard" Leo said and waited

"At least I got to see him as a… who he is" Piper said.

"Yes" said Leo his voice going tight "Decent, honourable brave. I know he's just goddamn…"

"He's pretty brave… heroic" Piper said softly.

"So I heard" Leo said tightly and Piper caught her breath.

"I..." Piper started to say when they were interrupted by a crying voice at the door saying "Mommy'

Piper sat up "'Melinda" she said. "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep" she said and without asking climbing over Piper to get between her parents and snuggled in hard, clutching tightly at Piper while Leo stroked her hair.

"She didn't sleep much last night" Leo said. "Kept worrying about you. Guess she picked up how worried I was."

"What's wrong honey?" Piper asking cuddling her daughter harder and closer than she usually did. '

"Nothing "Melinda sais "Can't sleep."

"'K" said Piper and cuddled her daughter.

Melinda crawled under the blankets and snuggled as close as she could, while Piper held onto her. Leo decided bringing up Piper's not sharing adult beds rule was not a good idea.

Finally when she felt really safe and sure mommy was not going anywhere Melinda asked in a little voice "Mommy is Unca Glock dead".

"No" Piper said firmly "I saw him when I went to Burvjara. Uncle Glock is fine" she explained. But her voice caught and Leo noted it. "Uncle Glock wants to stay in Burvjara, where he lives so he can … look after the Burvjarian girls and boys, build houses."

"You sure?" Melinda s asked. "Why doesn't he want to stay with me?"

"I'm sure, he would like to but the boys and girls in Burvjara need Uncle Glock" Piper said "You have mommy and you have daddy."

"Want Unca Glock" said Melinda as Leo drew a sharp breath which Piper noticed.

Melinda finally fell asleep hanging tightly onto Piper.

"Glock said goodbye" Piper said "I don't get why she is so upset."

"I guess" Leo suggested "I think…he did to good a job of explaining he would not be back. He is used to death. I guess he was preparing for the worst."

"Well if it wasn't for Phoebe and Cole" Piper said "he would have been right". Her voice caught again "It's hard when you don't get proper good bye" she said.

"Yes" said Leo. "Because until you say goodbye, it's never goodbye. Did you say goodbye?" he asked pointedly.

"Didn't get a chance to really say anything. Just… you know we were on different sides" Piper explained her voice breaking slightly. "We were invading.. he was.. being heroic… saving his world."

"You were both on the side of saving Burvjara" Leo said.

Melinda turned. "Unca Glock's not dead?" she asked mostly asleep.

"No honey, Unca Glock is fine" said Piper as Melinda turned over. "Its hard not saying goodbye" she said to Leo.

"I know" he said "my parents…you know that was the worst for them when I went. My father did not do so well. You know those things I never tell anyone. I broke the rules. I said goodbye. He was my father Piper. He was hurting."

"I love you Leo" she said "You're a good man." she said "a really good one." She reached for his hand over Melinda holding it hard.

After a while Leo took a deep breath. "Its Cole's fault you know" he said "Melinda can't sleep."

"Works for me" said Piper almost "How"?"

"He brought Glock here" said Leo.

Piper's voice caught. "I guess he did" she said finally. And turned over to finally fall into a restless disturbed sleep.

**...................................................................**


	57. Chapter 57

Faithfully Yours

Part 7: There are no strangers..

Chapter 57

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Leo was still awake hours later, lying still, watching his wife and daughter and sucking his lip as he listened to Piper moan in her restless sleep. Several times he heard her say Glock's name and once his. He knew for certain the shadow was not gone between him and Piper. He silently cursed Cole for bringing Glock into the house and then cursed himself for not being the things Piper saw in Glock, and wanted. Then he cursed because he was a whitelighter who had learned some wisdom in recent years and he knew that if he tried to be those things to make Piper love him, it wouldn't be him she loved. Piper needed to come to make some choices. Then he decided.

He got out of bed and dressed as quietly as he could. He was not quiet enough because Piper woke up and sleepily asked if he had a call from Durand.

With only a small hesitation Leo mumbled "Yes" and explained he could be a while.

Piper rolled over and watched him move around the room. " do love you Leo" she said softly. "You're my guardian angel, my best friend" she whispered.

Leo stopped and bent over her to kiss her gently. Very quietly he asked "Am I your hero?"

She hesitated to answer.

"Don't" he said before she could answer.

"I don't love Glock like I love you" she whispered.

"No" agreed Leo with a trace of bitterness.

"He was a hero who came into my life ... when I wanted to … lose some things" she said .She whispered into his lips. "War's force you to be honest"

"Yes" said Leo. "They get you away from all those normal things you always wanted." He tried to sound light.

"Glock was a fantasy who came into my life, when I wanted to dream about heroes, like I used to dream about being normal.... just he was real for a while" Piper tried to explain. "But he wasn't any more real than my being 'normal' fantasies." she said a little desperately "I got over those fantasies" she said.

"You were able to let go those fantasies because, you learned… normal was not normal for you. Said goodbye to them" Leo replied as Piper looked at him pain on her face." And Glock's always going to be there because you never said goodbye" Leo said.

Piper was silent "I can't now can I?" she said.

Leo nodded "I have to go" he said.

"Leo I love you" Piper whispered hoarsely.

" have to go" Leo said pecking her cheek.

Leo walked out the door onto the landing. He checked the boy's room. Wyatt was happily asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Patsy was not there. Leo opened the door to Phoebe's room, Phoebe and Cole's room, he reminded himself. Patsy was asleep with Phoebe, whimpering uncomfortably while she moved restlessly.

"Love's a bitch isn't it Phoebe" Leo murmured.

He turned around to find Paige behind him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked sympathetically.

"Need some chamomile tea" she said nodding.

They walked down stairs together.

"You worrying too?" Leo asked. "Scared what will happen to Mark?" he guessed. "Mark not playing the party line over all this."

"Mark isn't on speaking terms with the party line, so playing with it. No" Paige sniffed "He came for a few minutes. At least he didn't try and lie to me that it was okay" she added.

"It will be" said Leo "if there is any justice."

"Justice is the last resort" said Paige. "I learnt that in Burvjara. She smiled "Love's a bitch" she said catching his hand. "Piper loves you."

"Yeah but" Leo answered with an unhappy shrug.

"But" Paige agreed. "She needs to move on." She took a deep breath. "Not to say she won't always love him or the memory of him."

"But at the moment it can't be a memory can it"?" said Leo tightly.

"No" agreed Paige.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Leo to orb. He did not. Instead he went to the clothes' hooks in the hall. There were several coats there including Cole's favourite sheepskin bomber jacket.

Some weeks early Cole, caught between his magic life and his mortal one and his family one, had rushed in and thrown it on the hall stand. It had hit the floor and stayed there for some days while everyone waited for him to pick it up. Piper declaring in one of her wars with him that no-one was picking up after Cole when he could do it himself. At first no-one was willing to get in between a Piper and Cole standoff it but eventually Phoebe picked it up and was trying to sneak it upstairs when Piper caught her. Sheepishly Phoebe put it on the hook under several other coats and there it stayed waiting for Cole to raise a ruckus when he could not find it.

The bomber jacket was clearly visible on the hook now because most of the clothing that covered it had been destroyed in Burvjara. Leo thought of the clothing of his that Cole had ruined lately and put his hand out to touch it, and then he remembered he was an angel. He pulled the other coats about while Paige watched him.

"You seen my best parka?" Leo asked. "Best since Cole l destroyed the ski one" he added. "I left it here I'm sure" he said.

Paige grinned "Cole's in Burvjara" she said

Leo frowned and glanced back at the destruction in the conservatory, and decided Piper needed some vengeance .With a grin he put his hand out and removed the bomber jacket.

**………………………………..**

Phoebe had an uncomfortable night. She was not really expecting Cole to return. She knew that whatever was happening in Burvjara was going to take time and he would not be back until he was certain Glock and Burvjara were taking their first fledgling steps to a society that was not all about war. But it did not stop her hoping and wishing and listening.

She had fallen asleep when she went to bed but was woken up by Paige's hissed whispers from her room, and other soft murmurs that she assumed was Mark replying. Phoebe fervently wished Mark would learn to shout. In the Manor no-one took any notice when someone shouted but when voices remained soft, you could not help but eavesdrop. As covering her ears, did not work, she tried to distract herself from listening by going to the boys' room and bringing Patsy back to bed, cuddling him as he slept fitfully and worrying.

Phoebe still half expected that Proctor would turn up demanding she leave before Belthezor returned but apparently he was observing something that indicated Cole was not going to cause any trouble. She also half expected Therold to turn up demanding she stay away from Belthezor and had planned five different ways to explain as sweetly as she could that she and Cole were married and needed to talk between themselves but Therold too remained absent. Maybe he knew that Cole was still in Burvjara.

In between planning what she was going to say to Therold, Phoebe also planned exactly how she was not going to explain to Cole about what had happened _that_ night, was it only 3 nights ago, her realm time. Phoebe shuddered because she only had to shut her eyes to know what the self satisfied smirk on Elisabeth, the demon Elisheeva's face… would look like, if she managed to cause a rift between Phoebe and her son. Phoebe finally gave into a restless sleep, dreaming of the time her mother in law had abducted her before Patsy's birth and all the terrifying fears of being held in the underworld. Pookie getting heavier by the minute, and was also apparently awake contributed to Phoebe's restlessness by kicking continuously and Patsy who had had a fitful sleep was also kicking at her.

Phoebe woke shivering and crying as she remembered her mother in law's terrifying evil. "I'll never let her harm you" she promised both her babies. "I'll never let her harm any of our family, hurt daddy" she promised them, as Patsy whimpered miserably, his fist jammed against his mouth.

Waking again with her heart palpitating at dawn, Phoebe decided she could not face another nightmare and lay awake thinking of Burvjara. At least she knew Cole was still her hero, that he still loved her, but the reality was that Phoebe was bitterly regretting going to Burvjara.

Therold had warned her not to go because he knew she would regret it and she hated to admit it but she wished she had listened to him. She was fairly certain that Therold thought the Phoebe of the future, whose stories had been passed to him from the eclipse and who regretted going, regretted it because of what Cole did. She believed that Therold had confused stories from the future about Cole throwing her away, with thinking he hurt her. The truth as she would regret it because the oppressing magic of Burvjara had allowed her to see a darkness in his soul, and understanding of the greater magic that no witch should know. And because of the way the witches and whitelighters had treated he afterwards.

As a heroine.

Phoebe knew the dark mutterings that she would be a heroine of myth but she had really truly never believed in them. She didn't want to be a heroine. She wanted to be …Phoebe. She smiled at the irony of the self satisfaction she had got when she informed Glock of his predestined future.

Now she was terrified of her own destiny, and she hated herself for the way she had smugly laughed at Glock's fears of eternity and destiny. She had told Glock what she knew of his future because she had hated him when he questioned her fitness to be the legendary love of the demon guardian Belthezor's life and now she knew he was justified. Phoebe feared that being a creature of myth was a pathway to losing Phoebe and her vow to remain true to herself was going to be put to the test. And she wondered whether she was strong enough to pass that test.

On which cheerful thought Phoebe finally fell asleep, to be was wakened by a grisly Patsy thumping at her boobs hard. She caught his hands and frowned and he burst into tears. So she hugged him and then he grizzled at her trying to levitate a way.

"You're a grumpy little brat" she told him as she got up and he spat bubbles at her.

Holding on tight as Patsy fought to get free, Phoebe went downstairs and then she put him down to let him run ahead of her to the kitchen. Piper was already feeding Melinda and Wyatt. Phoebe put Patsy in is high chair and he grizzled.

Phoebe shook her head "Patsy's still not right" she said

"Tooth is through" Piper said practically.

"He's not right "said Phoebe. She fixed him some cereal and put it on front of him. Instead of eating he flicked it at Melinda who paid him no attention. She got up and without asking picked up Big Cat who had appeared at the door, then still holding the cat she plonked on her bottom in the passageway an started to rock her pet.

Phoebe watched her "Not good" she said as she put Patsy and Wyatt on the floor so they could fight over the toys lying around.

"Missing Glock" Piper said a little too quickly.

Phoebe took a moment "Yes" she said eventually and looked up as Paige came into the kitchen, wearily pushing her hair back. She met Phoebe's look and nodded which Piper did not miss.

"Glock wasn't here that long" said Paige. "For Melinda to get that attached."

"Sometimes it's not length of time... its what you connect to. Something special, something that just makes them, makes that person... they take a place in your soul" Piper said her expression rigid as Phoebe eyed her and Paige poured herself a cup of coffee, carefully keeping her expression blank.

Paige sat down. Piper stood up and began stacking dishes. Paige exchanged a glance with Phoebe

"So" said Phoebe quickly "How's Mark? I .heard him last night."

Paige sipped her coffee. "He only called in quickly ' She said snakily "seems he had to reassure some charges who were having bad ...moments because of all that happened...in Burvjara.

"Oh" said Phoebe. "Tisha?" she asked.

Paige frowned into her coffee cup. "Amongst others" she said "I like Tisha I really do and I owe her..'

"But" said Piper.

"But" said Paige sighing.

"You can't blame her for having a ... crush on Mark" Phoebe said reasonably "Spite stuff aside she's lived through hell ... with wars and everything and there is this sweet gentle man who won't be pushed around. Pretty heroic when he...gives her choices and recognises...what Elders won't. And she was pretty brave in Burvjara, especially when you think what she had been through in her homeland. I mean she would need help."

"I would" said Piper "if I'd lived through a war in Serbia… and then Burvjara on top of it." She put an arm around Paige. "Sweetie even if Tisha does have a crush on Mark, she really would need help. He'll know how to handle it."

"You can't get mad at Mark because she has a crush on him." Phoebe said reasonably.

"You blamed Cole for all those women chasing him" Paige sniffed.

"That's different" said Phoebe said. She caught Paige's look. "Okay its not different "she conceded. And it really wasn't Cole's fault either... even if it did piss me off."

Paige took a deep breath "It is different "she said "Cole's .. Cole's pretty damn lookable… You know they can all dream.. I mean.'

"Cole's got a great butt" said Piper.

Phoebe glowered at her.

"That's it" said Paige. She sniffed ..again "I never thought of Mark as ... " she sucked her breath "attractive to other women.".

"You fell in love with him" Piper pointed out.

"Yeah" said Paige "but that was because I admired him for they way he worked and... then you know he was so great in bed and ...I liked him." She looked up" didn't think anyone else would well want him. Its not like there were a string of women knocking at the employment agency door or chasing him down the street . I mean ..not like Cole with all those woman clients he has."

Phoebe pursed her lips.

"I mean it's not like they would know he's great in bed." Paige said. "I mean .. I trust him."

"Well if he's that great it's not like you were the first ...or even the second" said Piper practically.

"Well I think it's pretty understandable though why Tisha would fall for him" Phoebe said.

Paige stared at her

"Only thing sexier than a man who likes kids is one who is sweet and who won't be pushed around and then you add the heroic, well ..." Phoebe stopped. " And being sexy isn't about looks. Its about… being sexy. I think Mark's sexy" she said "And I know men." She put her hand out to Paige "Mark will just be kind to her."

"I know "said Paige "but ... I just never thought... I would well worry about anyone else being... there was even a possibility. Not that Mark would but."

"Welcome to my world" said Phoebe.

Paige finally laughed. "Do I sound like Phoebe?" she asked Piper.

"Yes" said Piper bluntly. "Cole back?" she asked.

"No" said Phoebe realising arguing was not going to help Paige. She poured herself a cup of coffee, rested her hand on her belly, then deliberately poured the coffee down the sink and made a cup of tea while Piper watched her.

"Tisha might ... not be so excited ... since we fixed up the spites." Phoebe suggested.

"Spites hadn't got to Serbia" Paige said. "

"But there were spite amped woman up there" Phoebe pointed out .

"She was falling all over him even when we got the spites" pointed out Paige.

"Then I guess Tisha made the mistake so many of do" said Piper. "Looking for something and seeing it and even ..knowing its out of reach.. You just can't help it. There's a need "she said. Even... if spites made her…. You know show interest... she has a good reason for the crush."

Paige glanced toward Phoebe.

Phoebe took a sip of her tea "So sweetie" Phoebe said carefully "Were you in love with him? Glock."

"No" said Piper indignantly. She thought about it "Yes" she said. She buried her head in her hands while Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances "Maybe." Piper said. "I don't know" she said.

Paige got up and put her arm Piper.

"I love Leo" Piper said.

"I know "said Paige "Just the spites hit us and then Glock comes along'

"t wasn't the spites" Piper said her voice cracking. "At least not after the first night. I mean I think it was because he wasn't scared off by me… and the spites. And then he sort of...Leo was being... about the kids and...things... behaving like.. "

"Like a man" said Paige.

"Like a husband" said Phoebe.

Piper half smiled "Sort of." she agreed

"I was you know …a wife and he was getting all...Leo I mean" Piper explained.

"Prissy" said Paige.

"Know it all" said Phoebe

"Yes "said Piper "and I wanted ... well to be… protected ..." She sniffed. "I know Leo loves me But I wanted …"

"Some romance "said Phoebe.

"Listened to" said Piper "I wanted ..."

"To feel special" said Paige.

"To be ... cherished" Piper sniffed "I was so jealous of you two at least until Cole started being a ... well.."

"A husband" said Phoebe grimly.

"I love Leo" said Piper "we have a good marriage but Leo was really pissed at me looking up ...magical creatures. He kept claiming I was obsessed. I think maybe he realised I was looking for.."

"He knew you were looking for some magic ...in your … life" Phoebe said.

Piper nodded "And he kept getting well ...pissing me off more ...like I couldn't do anything right.'

"And then Glock thought you could" Paige said.

Piper nodded again "And Glock thought I was wonderful with the kids... even ...when I lost them."

"Any-one can loose a kid" Phoebe said.

Piper smiled a watery smile "Maybe only so much in this house ...but Leo lost me as well you see...I stopped being a grown up" she said "and then Cole and Leo started treating Glock like he wasn't."

"It's always Cole's fault" said Paige while Phoebe glowered at her.

Piper shook hr head "I didn't want to sleep with Glock... I wouldn't". She took a deep breath "I'm married "she said "It means something to me and I would never …hurt Leo like that. Its ... you owe the person you're married too."

Phoebe flushed and Piper nodded.

"Bloody spites" said Phoebe.

"Glock was a hero" Piper said and he "liked me ... cared about me. Took care of me and Leo well he doesn't so much. Because not that I need… I mean I'm a witch…it but…"

"You want it" Paige said.

"I love Leo" said Piper "and I mean I don't even get crushes on movie stars or anything.." she glanced awkwardly at her sisters. "

"Like me" said Phoebe her chin coming up

"Or how they look" said Piper

"Like me" said Paige crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to be… cherished" Piper said and burst into tears.

Phoebe and Paige hugged Piper while she cried. "It was just a crush" she finally said reaching for a tissue."

"Seven year itch" said Paige.

"I want to be married. I just want to be.." Piper cried.

"You just want Leo to be …" Phoebe said.

"Yes "said Piper. "He was always a bit of a.".

"Yes" said Phoebe.

"But at least in the beginning when he gave up being a whitelighter just to be.." Piper smiled at the memory.

"I didn't know he did that" said Paige.

"He was then" said Phoebe.

"He sent me cards" Piper said "That said he…"

"And didn't bitch" said Phoebe. "So much" she added

Piper looked up smiling through the tears. She sniffed and blew her nose.

"I want to stay married, for the kids for me. For Leo" Piper finally said. "So I guess the best thing is I promise to be a good girl and never get any more crushes. I admit that Glock was a moment of madness and it won't happen again and hope Leo will understand and forgive me." She sniffed hard.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other

"I don't think that is such a good idea" said Phoebe slowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper surprised.

"I think" Phoebe said "maybe falling for Glock, admiring him, looking for something outside marriage is just ... I think .. maybe your marriage needs saving and if Leo and I mean Leo not you is not willing to... do something to save it and "she took a deep breath "And I don't mean nagging at you then maybe you need to ask why you could be this upset about Glock."

"Phoe-be" said Paige waving her hands in the air "Are you saying this is Leo's fault?"

"I'm saying" said Phoebe "and I know men, that they only value things they have to work for. Comes too easily, they don't win they don't care."

"Leo did not get me easily" Piper sniffed. "In fact he had to work damned hard."

"But he's kept you easily" Phoebe pointed out. "Doesn't have to work hard at all. And maybe he should work harder, and maybe he needs to look at why you looked away. Maybe he needs to look at himself. Not you."

"Leo's an angel" said Paige "and he's good and he would never hurt..."

"And we all know how sanctimonious they can get" Phoebe interrupted.

"I felt so guilty" said Piper wringing her hands.

"Well don't" Phoebe told her bluntly "because there's no harm looking and admiring and if some of that looks back then maybe Leo need to stop taking it for granted, you won't respond. You make some promises when you marry... to cherish. He needs to do it." said Phoebe

"I thought you were going to say I need to put this behind" Pip said surprised.

"I'm good at what I do" Phoebe said primly and Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying Leo does not love you but ... I am saying maybe he needs to compete a bit to… value what he's got and if he so doesn't or can't "she looked at Piper "Do you want to go through life never being ..cherished?"

"You saying she should go to Burvjara with Glock" Paige asked surprised. "So Leo can chase after her."

"I'm saying Leo needs to pay a price, because if he doesn't he won't value what he has. "Look Leo does not mean or want to hurt you. It's just…he needs to work a bit. I know men" said Phoebe "They all do, need to work at it to appreciate it."

"Even Cole "said Paige.

"Cole works hard "Phoebe said "I make sure of it." she smirked "Piper should not have to be grateful to Leo for loving her. Other men have loved her. She chose him so he's damn lucky to have her and maybe, just maybe he needs to know that and keep working at it." She smiled knowingly "You make it to easy, Piper." she told her sister brutally. "And look where it got you. Looking for someone else to cherish you.

"You think Piper needs to be high maintenance" demanded Paige "Like you?" she smirked

"So I should throw bowls at Leo's head." said Piper. "When he says I'm high maintenance."

"Use what you've got. Blow something up" Phoebe suggested. "Near his head. Make him make it work. I know men. They value what they work hard for and win. Maybe if Leo knows there is a cost involved in upsetting you… getting prissy and nagging he might think twice.

"I see" said Piper. She put her head in her hands ."And what about Glock" said Piper. "He loved me you know. I know. And he's going to be alone."

"You picked a pretty heroic guy" Phoebe said.

"He's pretty honourable" Paige said.

"Maybe he just needs to know ... Glock has a hard life ahead, maybe just knowing he was loved, could be loved, will see him through, maybe knowing that you are living well in a green realm." Phoebe told Piper, with a wry shrug.

"Always the romantic" said Paige "You think remembering love is enough. Its hell. Ask Arturo."

"Better than never having loved" said Phoebe

"I promised to be faithful"' Piper said weeping again

"Leo promised to cherish you" Phoebe said.

All three sisters silently sipped from their cups. Lost in thought.

"So we talked about Leo and Mark. Don't you want to talk about Cole?" Paige asked Phoebe eventually.

"Nope" said Phoebe with a small half smiler.

Paige looked at her

"I pretty well know how I'm screwing him" Phoebe admitted.

Piper smiled a little watery. "I guess all around, those damned spites managed to really screw us better than some of the most powerful demons."

"Well the Geztalt are sure an example of how dangerous weak little creatures can be when they want power and the things they will do to get it" Paige said.

"Or brought out things that weren't perfect, brought out weaknesses" Phoebe agreed.

"Both" said Piper

"Used them" said Paige.

"Used us" said Phoebe.

"Bastards" said Piper.

The sisters drank in silence before Phoebe looked up.

"Something I do want to talk about" she said. "All those premonitions I got in Burvjara," Phoebe said "I know the earliest ones I ever had were sent by the Elders, seeing some future vision, do you think they were sent by someone. I mean I thought was making it up the one about the Burvjarians passing through the witches…only ...it happened."

Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Yes" said Paige

Piper nodded "You have a connection to higher magic Phoebe." She said

"I don't want it" Phoebe moaned. Then she caught her hand over her mouth.

"I shouldn't have said that "she said.

"Why?" asked Paige.

"Because I might get a choice" Phoebe told her "And if I've learnt anything from Cole and Leo and Glock and the last few years it's if you are given choices they are pretty bloody awful choices."

The three sisters sat staring into coffee cups.

"Nothing else yo say?" Phoebe asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing I want to say" Piper murmured awkwardly. "Paige?"

Paige shook her head. "Just one thing" she said. "You know my dad fought in Vietnam" she said. "Where he learnt about being a fireman actually"

Phoebe stared "You didn't tell us."

"We didn't talk about it much "Paige said "he didn't talk about it. Only once a year mom used to drive him to a reunion with his buddies and they all got drunk:

"He talked about it with his buddies about it" asked Phoebe. "People who had been there. Understood."

"Don't think so" said Paige "That's what I wanted to say. They just got drunk."

"Great "said Piper "we can look forward to getting drunk with Matilda Binks once a year.'

"And Tisha drooling over Mark" moaned Paige.

"I like Tisha" said Piper.

"So do I" said Paige with a bigger sigh. She looked around, as Wyatt tired of being left to his own devices started to cry. "Don't we have more than one kid?" she asked.

"Oh hell" yelled Phoebe and Piper as they jumped up and ran in different directions.

"Anyone can lose a kid" Paige explained to Wyatt as she picked him up and cuddled him.

**...................................................................**


	58. Chapter 58

Faithfully Yours

Part 7: There are no strangers..

Chapter 58

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

As the bitter wind blew through him and around him Leo huddled deeper into Cole's bomber jacket. Even the sheepskin jacket was not protection against the Burvjarian wind and the ugly blue earth that swirled around, burnt and cut his face, and jeans. Leo had worn hiking boots but they were taking quite a bashing on the Burvjarian terrain and he wondered if they would last the trip. He walked on determinedly because he knew that if he ever wanted to get his Piper back he had to make this long miserable walk to find Glock.

Leo had taken some time to find a place he could orb safely without his magic causing any problems. This meant it felt like he had walked for days, but probably only hours in his own time line, trying to find Glock. It was a long depressing walk, struggling across rocks, the remains of old highways and plains broken only by ugly orange weeds and strange spiky blue grass growing from crevices where water had gathered.

Leo could only shake his head at the sparsity of all the growth even though from what Glock and Cole had said, to the Burvjarians, the ugly weeds represented the whole cycle of life and regeneration. Trying to locate Glock, Leo strained his whitelighter senses, as far as he dared causing the air to crackle around him. Cole could have told him that had he used whitelighter senses before Glock's supposed death caused a cessation of hostilities, the land would now be lit up for metres around. As the air crackled dangerously, Leo could feel the Burvjara encampments reasonably close, and he could sense Glock or more particularly he had a sense of his own realm probably from the things Glock had taken from the manor.

He stood scanning the horizons, taking in the orange and blue landscape and feeling very alien. Leo was very nervous. His whitelighter instincts and his soldier instincts told him that the Burvjarians were not going to be welcoming of visitors. They would be still living off the smell of victory and he knew from experience it was a heady scent and a dangerous one for anyone who got in the victor's way.

The more he looked at the land around him the more he understood what the girls had just been through and why perhaps Glock had, recognising Piper's gentleness beneath her tart exterior, fallen in love with her. When your whole life was about bare survival in hostile lands, it was natural that Glock would fall in love with some-one like Piper. Someone who made survival seem like a testament to hope. Leo could understand it but he did not like it.

He warily approached some rocky overheads, testing the air in front for any sign of life, then stumbled his way over the rough path, stopping on the other side to catch his breath. He jumped suddenly at a small noise and turned to find himself confronting three Burvjarian warriors who despite their heavy boots had appeared almost silently behind him.

"We don't want your kind here" snarled one.

Leo faced with the wrath of Burvjarian warriors, slowly raised his hands

"I'm a friend" Leo started to say. "I seek your permission to walk your land."

"We've done with the friendship of your kind" snarled the Burvjarian and raised his weapon firing full blast at Leo.

Leo managed to resist the temptation to orb but he moved enough. The bulkiness of the bomber jacket save him from the worst of the weapon fire but it was blasted into shreds down one side and a cloud of fine wool was sent into the air.

The Burvjarians noses twitched in disgust that Leo was still alive. "One of those Others that requires others magic to kill it." scowled the Burvjarian who fired, as the others shook their heads.

Leo waited nervously genuinely not sure what his chances would be if the weapon hit him full on.

"Better make sure" said a second Burvjarian raising his weapon.

"I'm a friend" Leo repeated very carefully trying to keep the desperation out of his voice "Of Ashina Glock" he added'.

"Don't take his name as if you had a right to use it" roared the first Burvjarian fingering his weapon again.

The third Burvjarian who until this time had remained silent caught his companions arm. "Remember what Glock said. We don't shot them any more if they ask us permission to come" he said. "If they show respect."

"I forgot" muttered the one who led. "Is he showing respect?"

The Burvjarians shrugged, their trunk like noses twitching. "Maybe" said one.

"Glock is a friend of mine. I wish to speak with him" Leo asked deferentially.

"Don't you all" said the first one. "If Glock ever falls it will because he was brought undone by his own decency" the Burvjarian added with a grunt.

"He stayed in my house" Leo pushed. "He is a friend. Glock broke bread with me" Leo added trying not to ley his voice show his concern.

The Burvjarians looked at each other

"Ashina Glock" Leo said bowing his head. "I was honoured to have him as a guest in my house."

"Glock is one to sup with the devil if it suits his purpose" said one Burvjarian scratching his trunk like nose.

"I suppose we could ask Glock" said his companion

"Seeing we can't shoot him anyway" said the third regretfully.

"Thank you" said Leo humbly.

…………………………………………………………………………………

In a large sheltered valley, far enough away from the magic pole to finally relieve the worst of the terrible weight of his magic Cole stood slightly to the edge of a large assembly. By Burvjarian terms the valley was luxurious. Protected, with rock shapes gathered close together where shelters could easily be made and now because of the changes to Burvjara, a real stream with real running and almost clear water trickled across the rocks. Soft blue grass was already growing and Cole noted how instinctively the Burvjarians seemed to be careful not to trample it, even though assembled in the valley was the largest group of Burvjarians he had ever seen. Large numbers of armed and ragged warriors were assembled, their robes blending in an odd pattern of shades so that even he could recognise the difference.

There were also many females, standing to the edge, aggressive wary, far more suspicious of Glock's return than the males. Most of the females had the hoods of their robes down, but every line of their bodies indicating doubt of the things being said and not backward about saying it. Females said they feared the combative nature of their people would mean that they would always fight. Females said they were suspicious that any peace was a cost to them. Females said they feared nothing had changed because every peace had been broken and they had lost hope that their offspring would ever know anything different.

There were also offspring, youngsters of all ages some not having inherited or managed to find robes, some playing in the blue and orange dirt or investigating the waving blue grass, some still clinging to mothers. To Cole's surprise, some warriors stayed beside the females and offspring. Almost making a family unit. Something else that had happened since the peace started.

The assembly was gathered in a rough circle, talking, arguing shouting and in the middle of it Glock tall, and commanding, led, admonished and coerced. The topic was, as it had been since the assembly commenced, was once again who owned the land and how it would be distributed. Glock had bullied pleaded and threatened the clans into accepting that the land the clans now held was theirs, to claim the resources, to share amongst clan members, to grow what they could and hunt for food. He had argued down arguments about prior clan claims, unfair losses of land during combat and claims the most violent clans were being rewarded.

The hood of his robe was thrown back, exposing him to the view and scrutiny of all so they read his emotions, his anger and his concern. Glock in his patched and comparatively clean robe, taller than many and nowhere near as bent as he had been when Cole took him away from Burvjara, kept the words moving and convinced the Burvjarians to keep their weapons sheathed and uncocked, no matter how many times a female lifted a sword or a warrior moved to arm his weapon. By word, by look by the tone of voice, by his own strength and his own magic he held them.

He had also managed to get them to recognise a plan put forward by the females to come together in 6 cycles to barter in a common market. The females were not willing to allow sustenance to depend on the combative nature Burvjarian warriors. And did not hesitate to say so.

"To long we have been over ruled by the order of battle" a female Burvjarian had said "To long we have watched the offspring starve. To long we have starved, to long we have left half grown crops and shelter when battles were lost. It is ended" she said hands on hips while other Burvjarian females rose to stand behind her and some shook their heads in distrust and their fists in scorn.

"And what are to do when the females control how we live" snarled a warrior brandishing a weapon.

A female walked up to the warrior and stuck her sword in his face "Work to feed and shelter your offspring" she said. "Till the land instead of watering it with blood."

Another female came beside her, one even Cole recognised was from another clan "The offspring have not cried in the dark from hunger, because we have no food and cold, because we have no shelter, since Ashina Glock first left us. " she drew her sword and waved it at one of the males who apprehensively backed away. "Do not ever let me know that sound again" she spat.

The warrior who backed away turned angrily to Glock "This was not the way it was...before. Females demanding … why do you listen to them.. are you fearful of battle." He said scornfully "Are you so fearful of the sound of battle that you listen to females wail."

Several warriors who Cole suspected of being part of Glock's clan stepped in close.

"No I am not fearful of females wailing"Glock replied. "I am fearful of the sound of offspring crying". He turned to the group "When I visited the green land I knew it was … not a land of peace but in the abode where I resided there was a rule, that all those who shared the house understood. No matter what the magic, or the danger or the passion, no matter the need to create imaginary coinage on strange machines to declare wealth, there was always the first rule."

The Burvjarians watched Glock with some anticipation and some distrust.

Glock turned to Cole "What was the rule Ogre?" he asked.

Cole pushed his hood back. "The rule was that the children come first" he replied "No matter what the passion, the magic or the battle."

Glock's nose twitched, clearly remembering Patsy screaming the manor down as his father ranted about his stolen mate. "The Ogres tells you the truth the rule is the children, the offspring come first" he said "always."

As the Burvjarians regarded him with suspicion Cole shrugged awkwardly.

"It was not a perfect land that green land" Glock told the Burvjarians "But there was some wisdom to be found." He looked toward Cole "Sometimes I observed when you follow this rule you look up and find after the children are cared for the other passions ….have less…volatility. Is that not so?" he said to Cole.

"Yes Ashina Glock" Cole said and bowed respectfully.

"When you put the offspring first you become more certain of the .. . righteous of the battles you fight." Glock pushed.. "Is this not so Ogre?" he said to Cole

Cole nodded, sure "Yes Ashina Glock" he said.

A couple of the warriors murmured their willingness to dispute this. Glock's nose twitched and Cole smiled as one the females who had spoke thrust her sword in the warriors' faces, snarled and stalked off.

Before the discussion went any further there were some harsh murmurings, as warriors at the back of the assembly separated to leave a pathway. Both Cole and Glock used their height to see several Burvjarians marching purposely forward.

With scrapping boots and muttering the Burvjarians allowed them through. To Cole's amazement Leo walked between them. Cole's amazement turned to fury when he realised Leo was wearing the remains of his favourite sheepskin bomber jacker, the one that had survived avatars, Cole's descent into madness and Phoebe's insistence that she hated the thing because it smelt of brimstone.

Leo caught Cole glowering and guessed why. He grinned.

"It appears we cannot quite rid ourselves of the Others" a warrior told Glock and those around. "We found this… wandering around. Says he is a friend of yours, Ashina Glock" the warrior said with a terse nod.

Leo looked around carefully and if Cole had not been so angry with Leo over the bomber jacket he would have found the time to admire his composure.

"I doubt we ever will be rid of them while we control the pole" Glock said dryly "They will come and they will all claim to be our friends. The wisdom is to know when they say they are friends and when they wish to steal from us, or when both are true."

Leo smiled a little awkwardly "Glock" he said "Ashina Glock" he bowed.

There were less than welcoming mutterings from the Burvjarians near Leo. Several lifted weapons and a number of females raised swords.

Glock's eyes glowed yellow in the fading light. "I have been the receiver if this one's generosity" Glock said taking a deep breath. "So I am grateful you did not kill him." He noted the remnant of the jacket that Leo wore and clearly recognised it because he looked toward a fuming Cole and his nose twitched. "Or was your aim off?'" He asked the warriors who had brought Leo to him.

The warrior who had fired at Leo, clearly not of Glock's clan, did not appreciate the joke. He shuffled his boots, fingered his weapon awkwardly and his nose twitched aggressively

"There are some of these accursed Others that you can't kill with weapons" he snarled.

"I know and it is hard to tell them from those you can" Glock agreed. "Worth a shot to find out though" he added his nose twitching. "You can tell those who come uninvited this" he said to Leo.

"I will "Leo replied calmly.

Glock nodded. "So Leo whitelighter" he asked suspiciously "what brings you here where you have never walked before? Sent by friends, by those you guide or those who guide your family? So they can ask for that which they could not steal?" Glock asked as Burvjarians around him murmured their suspicions

Leo shook his head "No Glock…. Ashina Glock " Leo answered "Those who wish to bargain for what they could not steal, will come. And that is for you to deal with as you will, but I will not be amongst them." he glanced at Cole "I come about some personal business. About some things of mine you took when you left my house and I want them back.". he said straightening up.

Glock froze, his body rigid as if Leo had struck him "I understood those things to be gifts" he said harshly.

Leo grimanced as Cole stepped beside Leo, to protect Leo or to defend Glock, Leo could not tell. "We, my family and I, gave you gifts when you left and we were honoured that you accepted them but you took some things that weren't gifts" Leo pushed as the Burvjarians gasped and started to crowd toward Leo.

Leo glanced around and Cole started to say "Leo."

Leo stood his ground, feet apart ready to do what he must for his love. "You may not have meant to, Glock but you took Piper's heart with you when you came back here. You took quite a part of my daughter's heart too. I want you to give them back."

Glock's nose twitched and his skin became dark orange.

"They belong to me Glock "Leo pushed softly determined. "You were a guest in my house and you may not have intended to but you took some things that belonged to me when you left. Those things mean everything to me. I want them back."

Several of the Burvjarians raised weapons. After a very small hesitation Glock raised his hand and indicated the weapons not be used. He eyed Leo, noting the mostly destroyed jacket, and the in danger of falling apart boots.

"Friend Leo, you have had a hard walk" he said finally.

"I would walk much harder and farther for Piper." Leo frowned. "You have something of mine that is .. means everything to me and if you can't give it back .. then nothing matters…" Leo started to say passionately.

Glock his hand still raised considered Leo "We will talk Leo "he said finally. "Later."

Leo started to argue.

"We will talk Leo" Glock interrupted. "Wait aside" he ordered.

As Leo still hesitated, Cole caught him by the shoulder and dragged him to one side.

Leo took a deep breath and Cole grabbed the remains of the jacket which disintegrated in his hand to his disgust and dragged Leo away.

"That's about as dumb a thing as you've ever done coming here" Cole told Leo.

"Why you the only one whose allowed to go to hell and back for someone you love?" Leo demanded.

"God Leo" snarled Cole "You're risking starting another damned war."

"Why are you the only one allowed to start a war for someone you love?" Leo asked defiantly.

"Glock stoped me" Cole snapped.

"Well he can stop me too" said Leo bluntly.

"What the hell did you ruin my jacket for?" Cole demanded in a rasping whisper.

"Where the hell is my parka" hissed Leo as several Burvjarians nearby grunted in amusement.

Leo and Cole watched as Glock and some other clan leaders, turned back to arguing. Leo watched the Burvjarians robes tattered, patched and in various stages of decay. Most clutched weapons but all had thrown back their hoods as they stood their ground, showing orange angry flushed faces and twitching noses as they argued.

"The hoods back. Somehow exposes them" Leo whispered to Cole.

"Not such a bad thing "Cole whispered back. "When you think what was under the Geztalt cloaks that Paige exposed. What you see is what you get with Burvjarian."

"What was under the Geztalt cloaks?" Leo asked curiously.

"Petty vindictive weak evil" Cole answered.

Leo shrugged. "The most dangerous kind" said Leo

Cole nodded.

The Burvjarians continued arguing well into the dark, until the valley was lit by torches and the glow of warming stones. They talked, yelled and argued sometimes all at once and the voices became shrill, angry and harsh as clan insults, old wars and injuries and losses and wins were recalled.

In the middle of the Burvjarians, Glock stood slightly off the centre holding his place by the strength of his magic by the force of his beliefs.

Leo looked at Cole "That could get dangerous" he said.

"It's been like this since they moved from the pole." Cole told Leo. "Glock seems to be able to keep it under control."

"How?" asked Leo doubtfully.

Before Cole could answer things became very volatile and suddenly two Burvjarians of different clans threw themselves into the centre of the circle their faces flushed deep orange, ready to fight and already to kill.

As they squared off against each other, ready to kill on a war of words, Glock, showing some irritation, told them to take their places.

One of the warriors, apparently a clansman of those squaring off in the centre demanded of Glock "You expect my clansman to swallow such insults to accept such insults t his honour".

"Yes" Glock said crossing his arms with an expression that Cole and Leo had seen on Piper's face when she dared her sisters to continue their battles "I do."

The Burvjarian in the centre suddenly turned his anger on Glock. "It is beyond bearable that a being can swallow such insults, without retaliation, without response. You expect any one to not respond to such desecrations of honour."

Glock's trunk like nose twitched and his skin turned to dark orange, showing every emotion he felt, vulnerable to his world.

"If you think you honour, such an insult, is worth generations of crying children, and mourning females, of war and destruction and fear, kill him and I will kill you and we will be at war. If you do not think your honour is worth the destruction of Burvjara" Glock shrugged. His nose twitched. He took a deep breath "Deal with the insult, "he said "Deal with the disappointment of not killing him and not dying yourself" Glock nodded and turned his back on the Burvjarians.

"That's how Glock keeps it under control" Cole told Leo "Piper rules" he added.

"Yes" said Leo his face not giving away his emotions but his face grimanced.

Finally as the night closed in and the cold drove the Burvjarians to the shelters they had built in the rocks, so they could huddle around warming stones. Glock nodded at Leo and Cole and moved away to sit behind some rocks.

"What now?" Leo asked Cole.

"You better ask him what you came for" Cole said grabbing Leo's arm and taking him over to where Glock was sitting. A couple of hides served as a roof over the stones and Glock was sitting on the remnants of a demon cloak placed on the ground.

"Not such a soft bed" Leo said, smiling a little "as in the manor."

"I have had a little chance to hunt" Glock said "Cole did get these for me," he indicated the hides "whilst I was …busy and made such a fuss that my compatriots think I deserve them. Grateful to have them, but I would have preferred that they went to the offspring."

"We've been though this" Cole glowered at him. "Sitting around freezing does not make you look like a leader, it makes you look like an idiot, especially when you have earned some minor spoils. You are not taking from the offspring. God knows the females got to the spoils of war before you could get near. This is a gift from me, and I'm damned insulted you question it."

"I understand" Glock interrupted Cole who raised his eyes. "that trying to use Burvjarian arguments on me, is futile."

"You're sitting on the demon cloak" Cole pointed out and Glock sucked his breath.

"Cole's annoying in any realm" Leo explained as Glock indicated he should sit beside the stones.

Glock's trunk like nose twitched as Cole glowered. Glock turned to Leo and took a hard breath.

"You wish to talk about Piper" Glock said in a tight growl. "I need to say something."

Leo sucked his breath "I understand you love Piper" he rushed in "I do too, passionately. So its easy to understand. I just want her back…"

Glock started to rise, angrily.

"Shut up Leo" Cole said tersely "Listen to Glock."

Leo frowned.

"Very annoying" Glock said nodding at Cole and sat back down. "I love Piper" he confessed "And if you wish me to say I regret it I will not."

"I" said Leo.

"Shut up Leo" said Cole.

"You think this land is ugly, you think us barely civilised. You think us little better than barbarians" Glock said "I do not dispute these things" he added as Leo started to deny it. "We are, and before I left...I was removed" he snorted at Cole who shrugged. "I will tell you this honestly. This land, its barbarism, its destruction, it defeated me." Glock's nose twitched "I had fought all my life to change it and it defeated me. I ran out of courage before I went to your green land" Glock said in a harsh whisper.

"You wanted to go back to Burvjara, from the minute you arrived" Leo pointed out before Cole could stop him "that my friend is courage."

"When I stood with the Ogre on the cliff to face my death, I was convinced I had fought my last battle and there was some great relief" Glock said "To find myself alive, to find I must fight again. It was hard. I wanted to go back to Burvjara to die."

"Cole never thinks how what he does without thinking affects other people" said Leo.

Cole made a hissing noise between his teeth.

"Shut up Cole" said Glock.

"Piper gave me the courage to battle again" Glock said simply

Leo nodded. "I understand. Piper does that" he said "Only I need you to tell her that…give her that" Leo said "I love Piper but if we can ever be together, with her loving me...again. I need you to make sure she knows...having… loved you... it was for a purpose. She needs to see this" He trailed off then found his voice again "If she doesn't she may never ...love again. She may feel … guilty that she loved but guilt can destroy. It won't be loving you that destroys what Piper and I have... it will be Piper feeling guilty for loving you" Leo said.

"I understand" said Glock . His nose twitched convulsively. "Just it is hard. I said goodbye and I fear I do not have the courage to do it again. I will confess I left some part of myself in your green realm: I have slept well in your soft bed. I have dreamed well in your soft bed and ..." he stopped.

Leo nodded understanding. "If a soft bed has allowed you to dream and …hope" he said "I am glad you visited my friend".

"You truly are an angel" Glock replied with only a touch of sarcasm. Glock's nose twitched with emotion "I have not… lived enough to feel safe to want" he said "wanting makes you… dream I have discovered."

Leo looked at him "Dreaming makes you hope" he said slowly.

"And when there is no hope for the dream" Glock answered slowly. "What is left?"

Leo faced Glock. "Hope itself" he said "the possibility, that this dream did not … come true but ... you can dream ...again ... and hope.'

Glock nodded "It takes courage to dream when the dream has ...only been that."

Leo nodded he reached forward and took Glock's arm wrapping his hand around Glock's wrist "You have courage my friend" he said. "When you lived in my…our house, you said you understood what you borrowed of mine was a loan. I am asking give what is mine back to me. And while Piper frets while she has never said goodbye, never made peace, she won't be mine ever again. I can hold her, I can touch her, I can love her but she won't be mine. I think that will kill me Glock" Leo said shuddering as Cole put his hand on his shoulder and few Burvjarians moved suspiciously closer. "I have never asked you for anything Glock but I am begging now. Let Piper go. Say goodbye" he said.

Glock stood up turned around then turned back. For several seconds he stood regarding Leo his trunk like nose twitching. Finally his voice rumbling said "You will need many strides before you can leave safely."

Leo started to say something angrily then stopped as Glock's yellow eyes filled with … pain.

"Bring Piper back" Glock said flat voiced.

Leo bit his lip "Melinda needs to say goodbye properly" he said "You took my family with you Glock" he said pushing.

"Leo" Cole interrupted sharply "Glock has offered enough."

"I want my family back" Leo said through his teeth.

"We are many, many, many strides from a safe place for you to leave, many strides that you offspring… that Melinda could not walk." Glock said.

"Melinda is a child who just needs to know… Glock is okay. Don't make this harder than you have to Leo" Cole interrupted angry.

"Glock has taken my family. I want it back" Leo answered getting angry.

Cole and Leo faced each other, until Glock put his hand up and slowly shook his head.

"I have little in life" Glock said looking at the hides that made his roof. He put his hand in the pockets of his robe and pulled out the knife that Leo gave him, then he slowly pulled out the scarf Paige had given him. "I have little, except my honour. And I fear I cannot do what I must here without it." He faced Leo. "I will do what you require me to do to give you your family back" Glock said while Cole raised his hands and snorted and Leo smiled humbly "I will wait or you in a place high up there." Glock pointed toward the high cliffs of Burvjara. "There are some caves not far from a flat place." he turned to call to one of the Burvjarians asking if the long ledge had water.

Some-one resentfully said yes and Leo nodded.

"I will return" he said "and thank you."

"A courtesy to a true angel" Glock said flat voiced.

"I love Piper. I love my daughter" Leo said defensively: "When you love someone, you will do what you must."

"I understand" Glock said harshly.

"I will go now" Leo said.

"You can find your way in the dark?" Glock asked.

Leo nodded, he stood up and said awkwardly "I will be back" and then turned to walk away but not before he heard a Burvjarian walk over to ask Glock if they were consorting with the Others so soon.

"No" Glock said slowly "But I have discovered in the green realm they have one or two ...angels who live to their name and are worth the acquaintance. Not many" he agreed as several Burvjarians made very effective snorts through their noses "It surprised me too" he said.

Leo smiled. And a small sense of relief hit him as it occurred to him Burvjara did have a leader.

**...................................................................**


	59. Chapter 59

Faithfully Yours

Part 7: There are no strangers..

Chapter 59

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Leo returned to the manor to discover that his journey had taken longer than he expected. He orbed into the hallway with the remains of the wrecked bomber jacket falling off him and his best hiking boots ripped open beyond repair which he had done as he climbed to the caves where he could safely orb home. The next day in his realm was well on its way and as he came out of the orb he could see Phoebe in the lounge was dealing with some very cranky children. Not only was Patsy still bashing irritability away on his drum, at the same time he was slamming toys in the air and destroying them with a lightning power. Wyatt had apparently decided cranky was the way to get attention because Phoebe was walking the floor with him rocking him and trying to hush him as giant wahhhs added to the noise Patsy was making.

Paige was sitting at the dining room table typing frantically on her rather ancient notebook.

She saw Leo orb in and raised her eyes as he looked at her quizzically. "Never know I still might have a job and the archbishop needs the monthly stats" she explained. "Looking good actually. Damn I'm good at this job. Piper's on the kitchen" she added.

Piper was staring at a depleted grocery cupboard and making notes. Her hair had a fly away look as if she had been running her hands through it and her face was pale and drawn.

Melinda sat at the kitchen table, both cats in her lap. As Leo went over to kiss her, he notice she was staring at a book on spiders she had shown Glock at length. Melinda looked at Leo her eyes big, more pixie than ever, filled with silent tears.

Piper looked up sucked her breath "Still missing Unca Glock" Piper said now uncomfortable with Leo. "To young to understand sudden departures."

Leo took a deep breath and went to Piper. He pecked her on the cheek and he felt her go rigid. "Still can't understand he's gone" Leo said awkwardly.

"She understands he's gone" Piper said putting her hands on his hips. "She does not understand that he can be gone and alive and not want to be with her." She looked up at Leo "She doesn't understand that he has a life without her. That some-one she loved could do that." She pushed her hand through her hair again. "She'll get over it."

Leo frowned

"Glad you're back" Piper said, swallowing hard as if she was trying to get herself under control. So" she said brightly "Now spites are gone, Geztalt gone. Everything back to normal."

Leo frowned.

"I have to go to the club. Haven't been paying attention to it" Piper said watching Leo carefully. "Now everything is back to normal" she added.

Leo nodded glanced Melinda and still frowned.

Piper noticed and sucked on her lip, then ran her hand through her hair. "You lose people" she said "You love them and you lose them." Her voice broke "and you have to move on.'

Leo nodded. "I was thinking" he said "That being a witch. She's going to lose people she loves .All her life. It's the nature of witches' lives. Like you lost Prue and Grams. And Pattie."

"At least I know they aren't really gone. That they are never really lost" Piper said keeping her voice flat, neutral "That is a blessing being a witch. And she'll learn that. And she has people who love her… here.'

"You lost Pattie when you did not know that" Leo answered carefully "And It left you.."

"Screwed" said Piper hands on her hips. "Glock wasn't a mother, just a friend. And he wasn't here that long."

"Your father left, then you lost Pattie" said Leo carefully '"It was all to fast. Same with Glock. He was there and she loved him and then he was gone."

"That's how it happens sometimes" Piper said, and her voice caught. "You get over it.'

"Losing Pattie, losing Grams" Leo insisted "Losing Prue. You didn't get over it so well. Even knowing. And Melinda's like her mother."

Piper looked at him and flicker her head, hair flying. She half turned away then turned back.

"You've lost a lot of people you've loved Piper" Leo told her as gently as he could and it tears you apart even knowing what you know." He sucked his lip "But I think if she could learn .. Maybe she would understand if she saw his life" Leo said slowly. He took a deep breath "Like her mother, may understand Glock going if she saw his life.".

"Leo" Piper gasped "I didn't. I don't.'

Leo caught her arms "Piper "he said slowly "you lost some-one you… cared about deeply. Too quickly without a proper goodbye." He bit his lip as Piper's lower lip trembled. Then continued. "If someone you... cared about died you could mourn them and then move on. But if you can't say goodbye properly and you can't mourn them, you never can accept them going. You can't move on and...You can't look back." He turned away "I don't want that for my daughter ... I don't want that for anyone I love."

Tears were falling from Piper's eyes as she stared intently at his back. She wiped them away from the back of her hand." He's gone. Beyond reach and needs to stay that way."

"Has not gonebeyond reach for me" Leo said not quite looking at her.

Piper glared at him. "What if Melinda can't understand?" she said "what if she can't accept saying goodbye?'

Leo took a deep breath "I think Glock is decent enough, kind enough… noble enough to say it so she understands. And if she understands and still can't accept… then its better we know." he said but his voice trembled as he said it.

"Seeing Glock again" and Piper's voice broke slightly as she thought about it and Leo did not miss it. Then Piper swallowing hard shook her head, "Maybe we just need to move on" Piper said "I don't want to take her to Burvjara. It's no place for a child. Leo "she said a; mother "We could not take her there, put her through that place."

"Tell that to the Burvjarian children" Leo said as Piper realised the state of his clothes.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Burvjara" he said defiantly "I went to see Glock" he said. He saw the expression on Piper's face, as she went red then white "I went because I want … things to be normal around here."

Piper put her hand to her mouth then tossed her hair.

"And they won't be normal" Leo pushed "until you and Melinda can say goodbye to Glock."

Piper pressed her hand hard against her mouth.

Leo came over and stood close to her "And I'm frightened if you don't say goodbye, things will never be normal again. Normal is you and me loving each other," he said.

"I love you Leo" Piper whispered.

"Normal is wanting each other "he said "Being lovers , husband and wife, not just parents. You need to say goodbye Piper, Melinda needs to say goodbye because damn it Piper I want normal."

Melinda looked up "Unca Glock?" she asked in a husky little voce "where?"

"They won't want us there" Piper said her voice still a whisper. "We can't take Melinda through that place. It would kill her."

"Glock said he would meet us" Leo said. "Close to where I could orb you." he shrugged "Glock is a decent person."

"You went" Piper said astounded, then falling back on the safety net of anger You went… you asked him."

"I want us back to normal Piper " Leo said his voice cracking a little.

Piper stood silent, Leo nervously watched her as she processed many thoughts and he did not miss the glimmer of excitement at the prospect.

"You can keep Melinda safe?" she asked carefully.

"I can" Leo said "Glock can."

"What about her trying to use magic?" Piper demanded as if she was trying to find a reason not to go..

"We can guard her." Leo insisted "She understands about not using it out now. She listens to Glock." He stood watching Piper. Waiting.

Piper's lip trembled then her whole body shook "Kay" she said holding out her hand.

"You trust Glock?" he asked trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"I trust both of you" Piper said as he took her hand.

** ……………………………………………………………………………….**

Leo, with Piper tightly clutching Melinda, came out of an orb in a cold dank cave. Melinda immediately began to cry as the stench hit her and Piper pulled her hard against her so Melinda buried her face in Piper's shoulder. Melinda was dressed in the warmest clothes she had, quilted pants and sheepskin jacket with a big hood and fur fringe. She had thick mittens and sheepskin boots and as an extra precaution Piper had wrapped her in a big quilted rug. Piper was also rugged up in 4 sweaters, and a huge thick woollen coat as well as thick woollen cap, mittens and two pair of pants and she still shivered in the darkness.

Leo felt the shiver and kept his arm around her. He shone the torch he had brought and taking Piper's hand they carefully picked their way over the rough stone ground while Melinda only stopped crying when Piper assured her Glock was not far away.

"You sure he is?" Piper asked Leo nervously.

"He said he would be" Leo answered.

"He will be "said Piper confident "we'll see Unca Glock soon" she promised Melinda who sniffed and buried her face harder against Piper.

When they came out of the cave, it was just turning dark. They found themselves on a cold wind bitten stretch of ground, high above a valley. Behind them the hills towered above in dark ugly shapes. The air felt almost crisp and only faintly tinged by the smell of destruction.

They could hear the water trickling somewhere. And as Leo flashed the torch to show the ground around, they could see the area was covered in blue soil and some rather ugly orange grass type weed were growing around them.

"Its better even than before" Piper said. "In such a short time."

"Its cycles here" Leo answered "Not days."

"It's still a short time" Piper insisted, defiant.

Leo just stopped himself shining the torch in her face, hesitated and then said "You're right."

Instead he shone the torch where the ground seemed to form a reasonable track which was in fact the remains of one of the old highways. Below them they could see some lights shining and hear the murmur of voices carried in the cold night air.

"Glock will be there." Piper promised Melinda who was whimpering a little as the cold hit her. Piper pulled Melinda's scarf over her face but Melinda pulled it off

"Unca Glock" Melinda said brightly

With Leo shining the torch they made their way down the relatively short path to where the Burvjarian encampment was. They had not gone far when two Burvjarians met them.

Leo started to say they were expected but the Burvjarians simply waved them forward, but not before all three had taken keen look at Melinda. As Piper walked, Melinda became curious enough to look over Mom's shoulder. She suddenly laughed and Leo turning to see why just caught the two Burvjarians pulling faces at her, their noses twitching as she laughed.

Very soon they approached an encampment. Not far away Piper could make out the figures of Burvjarians huddled round the warming stones that Glock had talked about. Her heart jumped as without difficulty she recognised Glock's tall figure. He was standing in a group of four Burvjarians and Glock was carefully examining something that looked like a twig. Piper as she strained her eyes in the dark wondered if the twig was green.

Piper caught her breath when she saw him and Leo let his out. Glock immediately looked up and for a second his nose twitched violently. Then Glock nodded to where she could just see Cole huddled, cold and miserable as he pulled his mock Burvjarian robe around him, despite the warming stones. Cole was a little way from the Burvjarians, still apparently watching the course of justice because he was intently listening to what was clearly a volatile argument and his body language was showing a certain exasperation at what was being said.

Leo moved forward with Piper nervously clutching his hand and Melinda looking curiously around her. Melinda was neither nervous nor afraid. She had been in some odd realms when Daddy was supposed to be baby sitting and had seen some places and magic creatures that Piper still did not know about. Melinda looked around expectantly until she saw Glock. She tried throwing the quilt that Piper had wrapped around her off and from Piper's hold then she struggled to get herself free calling loudly "Unca Glock, Unca Glock."'

Every Burvjarian around the warming stones looked up at her shrill voice. Glock moved toward them while Cole also stood up and followed staying just behind him. Piper put Melinda down and Melinda not caring about the tall Burvjarians, ran to him calling Unca Glock Unca Glock, a small of figure rugged in thick ski suit and the hood flying. And every Burvjarian moved closer to stare at her. Glock bent down to catch Melinda before she could be tempted to levitate up to him and she flung her arms around his neck.

"I luv you Unca Glock "she told him confidentially while Piper standing beside Leo just looked at him her eyes big and sucked her lip.

"I love you Melinda and I am very pleased to see you too" Glock told her. And his nose twitched as Melinda went off into a long and complicated explanation of how she had come and how she and her cats had missed him and how fast her bicycle could go.

"Melinda just came to make sure you're okay" Leo said carefully making sure Melinda heard him "she knows she can't stay.'

"No. This is not a safe place for little magic witch" Glock agreed carefully keeping hold of Melinda ready to stop her magic.

Behind them Cole watched, ready to step in as Burvjarians were moving forward. she just spied Unca Cole standing watching her and happily waved to him. "Unca Cole" she called "here I am."

Melinda watched the Burvjarians with fascination. Glock turned around and without asking her parents, took her over and carefully introduced her to them. They all looked at her curiously and several put out hands to touch her fair skin.

Melinda had seen to many odd magic creatures in her life time to be concerned. A number of Burvjarian offspring in rough looking small robes pushed their way through the adults. They too stood looking curiously at Melinda and Glock glanced back at Piper who nervously nodded.

He put Melinda down and she plonked herself in the blue ground and examined it, putting it to her mouth to test it then spat in disgust. The offspring moved around her while suspicious females and warriors watched. Three of the ragged offspring finally came over and one of the offspring kicked some blue earth at Melinda. Piper caught her breath. Melinda with two boys in her house knew what to do. She picked up a handful of dirt and threw it back while Cole, Glock and Melinda's parents all got ready to jump in before she used magic.

The Burvjarian offspring spat the dirt out, looked at Melinda suspiciously and picked up a stone, while Melinda's parents gasped and started to move but the offspring rolled it at Melinda and she rolled it back, and before long the four of the children were playing with the stone.

The Burvjarians, and Piper and Leos stood carefully watching the group, even the ones who had been arguing violently with Glock stopped to watch them.

Cole moved over to Glock "You were right my friend" he said

"About what?" Glock asked not in his most friendly voice.

"You told me once better than using wars with words even when you put the weapon down, your realm would be better served taking the time to watch the offspring play."

Glock snorted and shook the twig with green leaves in Cole's face. "You have a point any friend but this still annoys me."

Cole grinned "Deal with it" he said.

Cole stayed close to Melinda so Glock finally moved over to Leo and Piper. He looked at Piper and his nose twitched violently.

"It is offspring always who know the answers, at least until they are old enough to learn to fight" he said. "Maybe we can find a way:" he added as Piper never took here eyes off him.

"What's that? Leo asked indicating the twig.

"It seems someone, an Other, an Ogre, was careless where they discarded their rubbish when they walked through our land" Glock said his voice still annoyed. He nodded toward Cole "It is green" he said twirling the twig.

Piper took it from him. "It's a peach tree" she said.

"We were discussing whether the green should be destroyed" Glock explained "There are those who feel that all traces of the others should be removed" he said.

"Oh'" said Piper looking at Glock and then Melinda.

"And those of us who know that the orchards of long ago are gone know the fruit of these trees is sweet" Glock added. "Even if the trees are green" he added his nose twitching in irritation.

"Peaches are orange" Piper said carefully. "The fruit is orange.'

"So is the fruit of the other one they found" Glock said "Oranges you call the fruit" he said. "But the trees are green."

"Is it possible to wipe away the traces of the Others?" Leo asked.

"No and probably, regrettably, not even desirable." Glock replied watching Piper carefully "I believe familiarity with Others, observing their weakness makes them...less dangerous to… we become less susceptible to their ambitions." he said. "Damn it." he added glaring at the twig.

Piper smiled "Some things will change no matter what you do" she said "and the fruit is sweet."

Glock's nose twitched. "The trees are green" he said glaring in Cole' direction.

They all watched Melinda playing in the dirt with the Burvjarian offspring. Cole twice stepped in to stop her using magic. Melinda making it very clear what she thought about his interference which earned her a special cuddle from one of the Burvjarian females. Offspring of any form who could put Ogres in their place were clearly welcome. Piper awkwardly huddled against Leo kept glancing toward Glock, occasionally catching his eye.

"So she came all this way to see me" Glock said "And now she plays ion the dirt with the offspring.'

"All is right with her world. She knows where you are" Leo explained.

"It means… much to me that it matters to her." Glock replied

The night became very dark and finally the Burvjarian females removed their offspring. Cole picked Melinda up, complaining her game had been stopped and brought her to her parents.

"Melinda wants to say good bye" he said in his guardian voice and Leo and Piper both looked surprised. "She really needs to go" Cole said. "Before she does something." Leo flushed, defensive "and I'm not arguing about bringing her" Cole added "I'm just saying you need to know when to go. Others coming in the past never knew that" he said in his guardian voice.

Leo nodded "We have to go honey" he told Melinda "Unca Glock has work to do."

Melinda looked mutinous.

"Just like mommy and daddy go to work, and Unca Cole and Aunt Phoebe an Auntie Paige go to work. Going to work is normal to her" Leo explained.

Melinda frowned.

Glock picked her up "I have to work" he said "and I can't come back and visit you for a very long time because my work means I must stay here."

"Can I come visit?" Melinda asked.

"Not for a long time" Glock said.

"Can I come visit?" she insisted, her head on the side.

Glock touched her face gently. "You can" he told her "But not until you are a very big girl." he added.

"'Kay" she said "You'll be here?" she asked.

Glock's face flashed with pain. "I will Melinda" he said and Piper reached her hand toward him.

Piper pulled a small parcel out of her pocket and gave it to Melinda. "Melinda really came to give you a present" she told Glock.

Melinda carefully handed Glock her present, two bars of chocolate "I didn't eat them." she explained very good girl "Mommy says I shouldn't eat chocolate for a while" she told Glock .She also gave Glock a book, the one about spiders.

"Open it" Piper told Glock aware of the Burvjarians in the background never taking her eyes off them.

Glock opened it to find the picture of Melinda in it

"Now you won't forget me" Melinda explained.

"I could never forget you, Melinda" Glock told her and she hugged him.

Melinda stayed with Glock for a few minutes, Piper awkwardly watching until Leo finally took Melinda in his arms clearly at a loss to know what to say.

Finally Cole said very carefully. "Why don't you take Melinda home Leo? Its not a good place for witches.'

"She needed to say goodbye to Glock" Leo said but looked toward Piper.

"Not arguing" said Cole "but there's no place for witches her. I'll bring Piper" he added.

Lei hesitated.

"I'll bring Piper" Cole said "there's no place for witches here Leo".

Glock sucked his breath and so did Piper.

Leo explained to Melinda he was taking her home "Mommy is coming soon" he told her not entirely convinced.

"Mommy is coming back with me" Cole said firmly.

Glock touched Melinda. "I love you too Melinda" he said "and I will never forget you and I will never see a small creature without thinking of you and you passion" he hugged her. "Live well Melinda."

Leo who determinedly walked away while Melinda waved madly over Daddy's shoulder and called out "Love you Unca Glock ". Happy now she had placed him with friends.

Cole watched her Leo walk away "I guess Leo was right Melinda needed to say goodbye" he said. He put his hand out and half touched Piper who nodded. Then deliberately Cole walked away to huddle over some warming stones while the Burvjarians suspiciously made room for him.

**...................................................................**


	60. Chapter 60

Faithfully Yours

Part 7: There are no strangers..

Chapter 60

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Piper was left standing looking at Glock while the less than friendly but clearly curious Burvjarians watched her. She defiantly flicked her hair, her pony tail flying out behind her and her eyes lit up as Glock's nose twitched.

"It was good the children...offspring and Melinda played together" Piper said awkwardly. "The children…aren't that different" she said.

"No" said Glock "not so different when they know today they will survive the day."

Piper glanced at several Burvjarian females who were busy with offspring.

"I don't think I could bear that" she said passionately. "Being a mother and not knowing … if my children would survive the day. How could your …females live like that?"

"They had no choice" Glock said not without bitterness "These are the first of generations to have gone …cycles without fighting." His eyes flashed bright yellow, lion-like "and I notice they wake with the light and they make noise… like your children."

"I hope they say your name with reverence in gratitude for the peace" Piper said softly "Because they owe you a great deal."

"Don't" Glock interrupted harshly "Don't talk destinies and heroics."

Piper put her hand to his face and smiled softly "You shouldn't be frightened of your destiny. Its who you are and why I… care about you. You're a special person."

Glock nodded almost wistfully "I am glad to see you again" he said. "I am grateful to Leo to allow me this privilege."

Piper sucked her lip. "I didn't want to intrude…I mean…Leo thought ...I should say ...goodbye. Not just Melinda" she looked up at Glock "I know …was not.. I'm glad to have a chance to say goodbye though" she rushed out.

"I know. I told him to bring you" Glock said his skin flushing dark orange. "And I am truly grateful that he has … generously given me the chance… to say goodbye to you." He raised his hand toward her.

Piper smiled and took his hand "You... you look like the first time I saw you" she said" the robe; I mean, it makes you look alien but.. "

Glock looked down at her his yellow eyes darkening.

"The first time I saw you I thought you looked noble, a hero from a ... fairytale… Someone I dreamed about." Piper whispered. "The spites sort of made it… amped . Did I really scare you then?" she asked looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Yes. You terrified me" Glock admitted his nose twitching and Piper laughed "I felt very alien and very unsafe that night. Am I safe now?" he asked.

Piper smiled "Yes" she said "We fixed the spites" then she took a deep breath "only it wasn't all spites. Not hardly any of it. Just I… l…like you" Then she shook her head "I love Leo" she said,

"I know" Glock replied and glanced over his shoulder at the watching clansmen He put his hand on Piper's arm and steered her away behind some rocks hidden from prying eyes, safer to talk in the dark. Piper was aware Cole stood up and frowned as he watched them go.

"So" said Glock looking down at her, his skin still flushed dark orange. "Your friendship was because I was…alien."

Piper shook her head "No it was because you were ...special" She too flushed in the dark "I didn't make you into a fantasy hero Glock "she said. "You let me see who you were and …" she caught his hand tightly again. "I'm honoured. I respect you…You're a special person. Your people would call me stranger, alien" she told him. "An Other."

He laughed softly "There are no strangers here; Only friends you haven't yet met " His nose twitched as she frowned "I listened to Leo's quotes" he said and reached toward her and then stepped back.

Piper put her hand on his arm not able to say any more. "So how .. is it "she asked "When I saw you fight the demons. I was frightened for you." she said.

"I thought when I left here I had fought my last battle "he told her "I was wrong but the truth is I feared to fight another battle. You helped me find the courage to fight again."

"Sometime you have to fight" Piper whispered. "Some wars are good wars."

"You told me that before" Glock replied. His nose twitched "You also told me that the trick we as to know when to stop fighting."

"Can you stop fighting now?" Piper asked quietly.

Glock's skin flushed dark orange. "I can stop fighting because I have known you and known real peace. Now I need to convince my brethren they can also stop. So far I have convinced them not kill each other when they do fight" he said.

"That is good start" Piper smiled "How do you do that? '

"A very good start" Glock's nose twitched "I do what I learned in your house. Learnt from a vey special lady. Crash their head together" he said "Or cross my arms and glare at them so fearfully they will shrivel away."

"I don't do that that much' Piper said blushing. "Maybe a bit but my family need it. But its just family stuff, nothing special."

"It's special when you can convince your powerful sisters and guardian not to fight with a glance." Glock told her. He took a deep breath "If I can keep the peace here it will be because of what I have learned in your family, what I learned from you" he said "what I learned sharing bread with your family."

"You're not going top tell me you learned all the answers to Burvjara living with my family; Piper asked him smiling slightly tears forming in her eyes.

Glock nose twitching slowly shook his head "I did not learn the answers." He touched her lips gently. "I learned to ask the right questions" he told

"Oh" said Piper.

Glock's nose twitched "There was one answer you told me" he said. "You said to me when wars never stop it is because people don't understand they have won all they can win. They do not understand they can stop fighting when the battle isn't worth the cost."

Piper nodded tears silently rolling down her face. She and Glock stood quietly in the dark, slightly apart just touching fingers.

Finally Piper said "When Leo came to see you about bringing me here what did Leo ask you to do?"

Glock took a deep breath but did not answer.

"What did he ask you?" Piper repeated "Glock I need to know" she said tremulously.

Glock nodded "Leo asked me to tell you the truth" he told Piper. "Leo asked me to tell you that I can face this accursed destiny, this destiny I fear so much because I knew you, because I know somewhere in the realm you are with your children and you are happy" His nose twitched violently "I saw you" he said "that first morning with your children. I saw you happy. It is a vision I will never forget. I fell in love with that vision" he said.

"Oh" said Piper "Oh" she took a deep breath. "I'm not only that" Piper said. "I'm other things too." she confessed.

"I know" Glock whispered his fingers touching hers. "And I love you for all those things, but I fell in love with you then."

He waited.

Piper caught her lip and finally squeezed his fingers "Thank you" she said simply. "I am beholden for your…kind words." She looked up at him and then deliberately wiped away the tears from her face. "Glock there are words I cannot say to you because I… love Leo and I … I must be loyal to him."

"I know" Glock said softly, "and that I love about you. But I need once… in my life to say such words with no conditions. Simply to say it because I … I never dreamed I would… there are many things I have done because of you that I never dreamed I would… saying that is the most important to me."

Piper nodded understanding as she and Glock stood close to each other silent.

Finally Piper said "Its funny it was the mother thing, you fell in love with when I scared the hell out of you with the spite stuff. Phoebe says that the earth mother image, it's pretty seductive"

"Phoebe is too damned right about too many things" Glock growled.

"She doesn't understand it always. Well she blurts it out. The truth I mean" Piper explained "What she said about your calling ..I… she just blurts things out" she said.

"Phoebe knew what it meant and said it to hurt" Glock said "And it did." His eyes glowed yellow, pained "I confess to you I am afraid Piper. But you give me the strength...I lived a fantasy with you, of waking up and seeing a beautiful female with her offspring smiling at me, of not fighting and now perhaps because I carry with me…that memory I can face the future I must. But Phoebe was being a bitch to tell me of that future."

"If its any consolation Phoebe is getting really pissed and angry about being called a heroine, cramping her style no end"' Piper explained

"Good" said Glock with a maliciousness he could only have learnt at the manor.

Piper laugher throwing her head back and he sucked his breath. She looked around her "This land …" she said. "it is …" she looked around at the rocks.

"Not green" Glock said.

"No" Piper agreed "That is green though" she said indicating the twig he still held.

"When I find green here" he said "I feel I touch you soul."

She sucked her breath "I love Leo" she said. "But I have known you and it has helped make some sense of things"'

"Knowing you has made living possible for me" Glock said simply.

Piper took a deep breath and standing as high as she could she kissed him as he bent forward to her. He returned the kiss with an ardour and passion, then he stopped. With a deep hard breath she pulled free and walked away from him.

She stopped and turned "Goodbye Glock" she said simply.

"Farewell" he replied standing still as a statue.

She walked toward Cole who was waiting near the warming stones watching them a wry expression on his face.

"I'm ready to go "she told Cole "and I saw the house and I'm pissed as hell at you."

"I figured you would be" Cole said grinning as he glanced at Glock whose nose twitched.

Glock slowly followed Piper a few steps behind. "You depart now" he said to Cole.

"I will return when it's necessary" Cole told him "alone" he added looking at Piper.

"Only if there is a call for justice." Glock warned him

Cole nodded "This is just the start of what you have to do. It won't get easier." he said.

"I saw your history on your TV" Glock said "I am warned how difficult and dangerous a road I walk."

"I hate history" muttered Piper.

Glock's nose twitched.

"We must go'" Cole said catching Piper's arm

"Take care of your imperfect love" Glock told Cole. "And thank her for what she did for Burvjara."

"I will" said Cole with a smile. The one he saved for Phoebe. He held out his hand to Glock who stepped close and shook it.

"You will return" Glock told Cole "I regret to say."

"I know" Cole said then holding onto Piper's arm firmly he walked away.

Piper glanced backward to see Glock watching them go then he raised his hand slowly before turning back to the Burvjarians.

"Do you think he will make peace in Burvjara?" Piper asked Cole as they climbed the ridge to the caves where he could shimmer.

"Ye " said Cole. "A form of it."

"It won't be easy for him" Piper whispered.

"Not if history is any judge" Cole agreed.

"I hate history'" Piper muttered.

"So do I Pip "Cole said "because it tells you just how bad things can be before they get better."

"It's going to be a hell of a life for Glock" Piper said tears in her eyes.

"Take a hell of a lot of courage to even think he could live through what he'll have to" Cole replied.

"Glock has the courage" Piper answered slowly. She glanced back at the Burvjarian camp, the lights from the warming stones only just visible and then walked forward almost pulling Cole after her.

"Hey" he roared "Slow down before you break both out necks on the rocks.

Piper ignored him and stalked up the track to the caves where she suddenly stopped and turned away from the entry.

"You're not going back" Cole said in his guardian voice. "Glock's walking a different road to you."

"I understand that" Piper snapped "Cole I have to face Leo" She said and her voiced shook "Cole I'm frightened. To … have someone else love me.. to feel that ..I could …respect some-one else. I love Leo. But.." She stood still "Phoebe says its Leo's fault I was …looking for a…few things…elsewhere but Cole what will I say to him. I'm scared" she said.

"Phoebe knows a thing or two" Cole said "Pip, Leo bitches because he's just as scared as you about managing magic kids. It's a guy thing" Cole explained. "Easier to bitch at the nearest and dearest than admit how scared you are. We expect you to figure it out."

"Well I just feel like shit when he does it" Piper insisted.

Cole laughed "Piper Leo loses the kids too" he said.

"What?" screeched Piper.

"Loses them all the time, or gets his nose in a book and doesn't see them wrecking the house around him" Cole said.

Piper caught her lip "That...Why are you telling me now?" Piper demanded.

"Because maybe you need to know that you aren't ... neither of you are perfect parents" he said.

"Leo gets so damned prissy" Piper interrupted.

"I was going to say sanctimonious" Cole grinned

"Thank you." she replied with a tight smile "I'm still scared". She added. Then she crossed her arms. "I'm still pissed about the house too." she said

"I know" Cole grinned. "That was the voice you used when you had Melinda's power to challenge me as the source" he told her.

Piper grinned "I was scared to death about the future then too" she said.

Cole half laughed and put his arm around her. Piper leant back against him then she pulled herself away. "Its time to go" she told Cole.

He nodded and walked into the cave pulling her after him, holding tightly to her hand, he shimmered before she think about not coming.

Cole came out of the shimmer in the hall of the manor and immediately ducked out of the way as Piper glared in the direction of the conservatory. However she was distracted from yelling at him, when Leo he came out of the kitchen. She nervously smiled at Leo.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked quietly and Piper hanging back against Cole for support, nodded. "Say goodbye to Glock?" Leo asked carefully and Piper nodded again.

Before she could say anything Melinda came bouncing out the kitchen. She had a large piece of bread in her hand covered in hundreds of thousands and huge bits of butter and was busy stuffing another piece in her mouth.

"Leo" said Piper forgetting to be nervous when she saw her daughter.

"My mother used to make us fairy bread" Leo explained as Melinda levitated to smother her mother in a buttery kiss and then gave Cole a buttery huge.

"Can't stop her eating since she got back" Leo said still awkward.

"There's fruit in the house" Piper crossed her arms as Melinda stuck out a tongue covered in hundreds and thousands.

"She said she would not eat chocolate if I gave her something nice" Leo explained. "She was good in Burvjara. She deserves something nice.'

"That's bribery Leo" Piper roared catching Melinda's hand "Would you like a nice banana?" she asked Melinda.

"Yes mommy" said Melinda stuffing the rest of the fairy bread in her mouth.

Leo looked at Cole who was leaning on the stair support. Cole noted that Leo's eyes were suspiciously damp.

"Feels good to be yelled at doesn't it?" Cole asked sardonically.

Leo nodded, sucked his breath and then grinned "Hope so for you sake. Erin and Eduardo have been taking it in turns calling you every half hour."

"Damn. What day is it?" Cole asked tired almost beyond caring.

"Sunday" said Leo "But you're wanted in court tomorrow, first thing with contempt being threatened if someone from the firm does not show up and Erin is getting scared she'll have to go."

Cole winced "One battle ends" he said.

"This one isn't the same as Burvjara" Leo pointed out

"No, the ones in Burvjara were … honest" Cole answered the weariness showing in every word. "You okay?" he asked.

Leo shrugged. "I guess Glock really said goodbye?" he asked nervously.

"He did "Cole answered in his guardian voice. Leo nodded as Cole looked around. "Where's Phoebe?" he asked. "At Therold's?" he said in a soft dangerous voice.

"She's at the beach with the boys. Patsy is still pretty grumpy. She thought the sea air might help" Leo explained quickly. "She hasn't been back to Therold's since the girls came home."

Cole scowled "Figured she has to face me did she? Eventually?"

"Sooner or later she has too" Leo agreed putting his hand out "Let her... trust her. Spites are gone. Girls fixed that. Phoebe wouldn't... Just trust her. I hear you saved her…in Burvjara."

"I love her" Cole shrugged "And I will trust her…because if I don't, well its not there is it."

Leo looked at him quizzically. "Burvjara sure calmed you down" he said.

"I was told" Cole explained "I was told good, but I have a strong feeling I will be told again before long." He shrugged "I listened enough to figure not to destroy the good stuff between Phoebe and me .. out of … spite, anger. Its worth better than that. But it still pisses me of when someone tries coming between my love and me."

"Me too" said Leo sucking his breath and then flushed uncomfortably because Piper was standing in the dining room and clearly heard what he said.

Piper glared at Cole and he looked at her apprehensively"I need to go shower and then find Phoebe" he said swallowing again.

Piper nodded then glared past him at the mess behind him.

"I'll fix it" Cole said waving his hand in the direction the conservatory.

"How?" Piper tapped her foot and Cole shuddered then turned and ran up the stairs.

"He's going to be shit scared of you for months" Leo told Piper.

"I know" She said smiling in some satisfaction. She looked at Leo and bit her lip.

"I wasn't sure that you would come back" he said slapping his hands awkwardly by his side, keeping the distance between them.

"I couldn't stay" she said "I mean… I couldn't survive in Burvjara and... my kids and.." her voice tailed off.

"So" Leo said curling his lips and with is effort restraining himself. "Have you come back...to me?"

"I love you" Piper whispered.

"And you fell in love with him" Leo pushed. "Don't deny it."

Piper took a deep breath "I'm not denying it". .

"And" Leo pushed harder "Even before he came you were looking for ...something different to me."

Piper started to shake her head then nodded. She held her hand out to him "Leo" she said her voice shaking.

"I don't want seconds" he bit out. "I gave up everything for you, I gave up being a whitelighter," he said, his voice shaking. "I thought it was for life. I thought what we had...

"Once, you gave it up for me, then you gave it up the last time for you" Piper interrupted "Honestly Leo..."

"By all means be honest" he snapped.

"Leo" she said shuddering half extending her hand. "I thought you understood" she whispered. "You took me to see Glock" she said "You did the angel thing. You didn't... damn me. But I need to be honest" she said turning away.

"If we have a hope in hell" he said finally giving into bitterness.

Piper shook her head "Honestly Leo. You did the angel thing when you took me to Glock. You didn't fight for me" She wrung her hands "You had to make it all better... Like an angel. You didn't fight for me."

" took you to Glock so he could say goodbye to you" Leo said bitterly "because if he didn't you were never going to…love me again."

"Oh" she said. She sucked her lip "What were you going to do if he didn't... say goodbye?" she asked.

"Honestly "said Leo. He looked at her wryly "Fight for you" he said "only he's so damned honourable I didn't even get to do that. At least Cole got that in Burvjara. He got to be a damned hero to Phoebe. I just get to be an angel and you hate me for it."

"I don't hate you Leo I love you and there are lots of ways of being a hero. Want to blow up the house to prove you love me?" Piper asked.

Leo gave her a ghost of a smile. "I do you love you"' he bit out "But it's not enough is it?".

"Honestly" said Piper

"Being honest would help" said Leo angrily catching her arms

"It's not enough" she said as she looked up at him.

"I need to fight for you" Leo said angrily. "I need to be the god damned hero. How do I do that Piper when the only …enemy I have is too honourable to fight?"

"If you don't fight you need to want me bad enough to fight for me" she said and pulled away then she turned back to meet him. "I guess you do" she added awkwardly "If that is why you took me to Glock."

Leo half shrugged "What the hell did Glock have I don't?" he asked in pain.

"Well the spites" She said.

"It wasn't the spites and you know it" he snapped.

"Honestly" Piper said. "He was magic and special" she told him her voice faltering "Like you…. Especially when you .. we first met. Only" she added.

"Only what?" he demanded.

"He thought I was … special" Pipe said. "He respected me." she said "he helped me because I was special not because I was weak.'

"I respect you" Leo whispered."

"Do you" she said. "You left me to lean up the mess in Phoebe's room, you let me go out and get bananas for Patsy. You made it harder when I was struggling and suddenly worrying how you will react makes you the problem because its the problem. Glock solved the problems and thought I was special when he did, didn't blame me and he …listened to me even when I .. said things that well were stupid."

"Stupid "said Leo

She looked at him. '"He understood about how I hate history" she said.

"It always feels like you a re bitching on my dreams when you say you hate history" Leo said his voice tight.

"So you… got back at me bitching about the kids?" Piper asked sadly.

"I worry about the kids" he said shaking his head. "I worry about you not coping with the kids."

"Leo Glock saw me with the kids and ... it I was something he could live ... a life time remembering just seeing me. He knows I'm not perfect… God knows he saw us all enough to know that but he saw something in me that was special. He saw…"she sucked her breath "Phoebe's Madonna thing. Some one worth fighting for, being better for, fighting when he was tired beyond caring, because I… I inspired him" she said. "I just make you …bitch" she said

Leo winced "I'm only trying to..."

"Guide me. I know" she said "Leo I don't think you have the right. You think you know more than me" she said "Leo you lose the damned kids too. You want to teach me ... well I know as well as you... they're magic... when" she softened "when you bitch about ...little things... it frightens me... you ... won't be there for the big things. It frightens me you're not there for me" she said. "Glock thought I was…wonderful and he was there for me."

"I'm there for you. I'm prepared to say anything. Do anything" Leo bit out his voice harsh with pain. "I love you, I would protect you. I would fight for you. Anything. After everything we've been through, I have to keep proving that." he demanded

"Maybe" Piper said "If you really want me, I need to know you would do anything" she said "I call you when I really need you and get a...lecture. Glock climbed out on the roof."

"I would have" he said.

"You didn't come" she said. "He was there. And he didn't blame me."

They stood uncomfortably staring at each other

"I get frightened" Leo finally admitted. "and I.. sort of blame you".

Piper sucked her lip.

"Where do we go now?" he said bitterly. "Do I have to go kill a few elders to prove it" Leo said. "Just like Cole. Phoebe told me."

Piper looked at him intently then smiled a little, tears in her eyes. "You need to kill a few of my demons, take the risks, be there willing" she said.

"You what a fantasy hero" Leo snorted "Not a husband."

"I live in the world of magic. I want to believe you could be a fantasy hero. I want to one say my hero to you. I want to say you make me easier, you make it better you know me" she said.

"You're being unreasonable" Leo bit out. "You fell in love with some-one else and I have to … give ..do …be a fantasy to make it work again

"I know" she said simply. "But I'm talking about how I can be in love with you, not Glock."

"You think it's honest I should just think you're perfect" Leo asked bitterly. "Even when you're bitching about what I do… about my dreams

"You could pretend "she said slowly. "So I know you love me when I'm not, when I .. lose the kids" she said.

Leo took a deep breath. "I lose the kids "he said "Cole bitches like hell at me for not paying as much attention as I could.'

"He told me" Piper said. " But I'm glad you told me too."

"Have we got a hope?" Leo asked sadly.

"Do you think we could talk like this if we didn't." Piper answered stepping so close she had to look up to see his face. "You gave up everything for me"' Piper said. "I fought the damn elders for you."

Piper choked back a sob and then she wiped her eyes again. She put her hands on Leo's shoulder. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"There's something I want to say" she said "I… it's been... about me... something I discovered. You were watching me when I fell in love the time with Mark, the Chinese guy" she asked.

"Yes" Leo answered shortly

"What I admired about him "Piper said slowly" there was something noble about him, the way he was concerned for his mother."

"So" said Leo tightly.

"And you remember Dan" Piper said as Leo frowned "He was good he was nice ...but he wasn't"... noble. So I choose you."

Leo looked down at her very pale.

"Its.. I couldn't someone who isn't... noble " Piper said. She looked down then up at him. "I love you" she said. " And I want the rest to just… oh… work."

"Me too" Leo nodded then caught her in his arms and gently kissed her.

**.................................................................**


	61. Chapter 61

Faithfully Yours

Part 7: There are no strangers..

Chapter 61

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Cole stood in the shower, letting the very hot water run down his back. He caught his breath as the bone chilling cold that he had endured in Burvjara for what had been nearly a cycle in their time, painfully ran down the drain with the water and orange Burvjarian dirt. Not even a glug glug bang in the pipes that should have made him very nervous that Leo's latest repair job was not going to hold, could take away the unabated pleasure of feeling clean and warm, or not frozen to his soul at any rate. In some of those periods… days and freezing nights he had been so cold he had bitterly resented being immortal, because he was sure he was not far from complete hypothermia, and as it could not kill him all he could do was painfully endure it.

Enjoying the sensual feel of the hot water, Cole felt slightly guilty that for all his protestations of how much he loved Phoebe he was actually put off rushing after her until he had showered and washed as much as he could of the ground in dirt of Burvjara away. Not that Phoebe could reasonably expect he would follow her to a San Francisco beach looking like the lost decrepit, dirty guardian of Burvjara.

Then he laughed out loud at the idea that his Phoebe could be even remotely reasonable. She would be pissed he had not rushed straight to her regardless, well nearly as pissed as she would be if he arrived stinking and dirty and messed her clothes. At least he hoped she would because if she was not then they had some serious fences to mend. He put his head back and let the hot soothing water run down his face and then shivered . He admitted to himself he was nervous facing her again. Because all the soul depth emotion in Burvjara may have got over the 'are you sure you love me part of the drama' of the last few weeks. However he was not sure it had done much to help the BUT that followed.

Cole was finally forced to leave the shower because the clunking noise became so loud, he thought the house was going to start shaking, and then he discovered he used all the hot water. Piper was going to be pissed, more pissed at him. He thought about just magically fixing it, then he considered the possibility that the pipes could stand no more magic pressure. Besides when he thought about it, it was unlikely Piper could be more pissed at him, no matter how hard she tried.

He went into the bedroom wrapping a towel around him because Phoebe had issues when he dripped water over the carpet. He used another towel to dry his hair as he walked. Then he started badly as he realised the long black figure of the demon guardian Proctor was standing in his, Phoebe and his, bedroom inspecting the naked drawings of Phoebe that George had drawn and he had appropriated. Cole had thrown them on the chair in the bedroom and was less than pleased to see Proctor perusing them with great interest.

Proctor took his time looking up. The demonic expression was even more marked than usual and Cole frowned at him with irritation.

"Well met Belthezor" Proctor said "I observe your wife is not …here" he added with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm not going after Therold "Cole snarled "Phoebe isn't with him. So if you have come to warn me off…."

"I have not" said Proctor

He continued to examine the drawings while Cole glared at him "They're private" Cole hissed but hesitated to take them back.'

"I see many private things "Proctor murmured the demonic smile in place. When Cole snorted he added. "Such moments can be most illuminating" With the demonic smile still there he put the drawings down and Cole snatched them away. Proctor's smile stayed in place. "I observed that the affairs in Burvjara ended satisfactorily" he said.

"No it didn't "Cole told him tightly "Too many died, innocents."

"Are soldiers innocents?" Proctor asked ."A soldier goes to kill, naively perhaps but .. on the balance as wars go, Burvjara was… satisfactory, as I observed it."

"Did you come to discuss the morality of war?" Cole mused "because right now I'm not the person to talk to about it. I had to dispense justice and if it were not for Glock I would have had to dispense more."

"As I say satisfactory" Proctor said. He frowned "We need to talk Belthezor. Before you go anywhere, before you listen to your devils ... again."

"Oh hell" said Cole irritated. "I'm not going to tear Therold apart probably. Or the house. Phoebe isn't with him" he added. "And Piper's already to pissed at me over the conservatory. I've been told." he added.

Proctor raised his eyes "I did not come here to talk of Mistress Belthezor" he said firmly. "The success of the telling is in the listening" he added demonically.

Cole shook his head then sat down on the bed "So what do we need to …talk about?" he asked tiredly.

Proctor wandered over to the view from the bay window. "You can see the harbour." He said

"Just" Cole replied impatiently." What do we need to talk about?"

Finally Proctor turned around. "I have observed things" he said carefully: "Which it would be better if you knew so you do not act upon them. Better you know before you see your wife.'"

"I'm not going after Therold" Cole repeated "unless the bastard comes after my wife again.'

Proctor sneered demonically "You are going to have to learn to exist with Therold" he said.

"Maybe he needs to learn to exist with me" Cole snarled.

"I believe that is being pointed out to him" Proctor said. "Now."

"By Francesca" Cole smirked "I bet she is enjoying that?" he asked.

"You would lose your bet" Proctor sneered "But she helped him save his innocents so he is by courtesy obliged to listen to her. I came here because there are things I have observed that you need to hear from me."

"What innocents?" Cole asked.

"Those damned cats" Proctor told him.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Therold pisses me off" he said.

"The feeling is mutual "Proctor replied dryly. He smiled satanically "Even more so as despite his concerns, you managed to deal with Burvjara with wisdom and restraint, honour. I do not believe he thought you could do this. He finds it upsetting."

Cole smile nearly matched Proctor's. "Wasn't it written I would save Burvjara?" he smirked.

"Therold was convinced that you would do in the end destroy more than you would save." Proctor explained. "A view that did find some validation with others."

"You" Cole said pushing.

"From my observations, it was a possibility" Proctor answered.

"Then lucky for everyone Glock talked me out of my vengeance wasn't it" Cole snarled.

"Very lucky" said Proctor and turned away.

"Therold pissed me off" Cole said after a while. "You know this is really my business and Therold's."

"So I understand" Proctor replied cryptically as he turned around. His face was carefully blank but Cole had no difficulty recognising his amusement. Proctor took a deep breath "I do not share your conviction this is none of my business. Therold is my friend, my brother, so my interest is not just a curiosity. And his case is not without merit. He is the guardian of lore. He was the guardian to search for the coming of Belthezor. We waited a long time for Belthezor, knowing that justice… there had to be justice."

Cole shrugged.

Proctor's voice became very dark as he continued "But Belthezor … Belthezor is …rash. Therold fears for Belthezor and he fears the consequences if Belthezor … listens to his … more rash yearnings. My brother, I tell you my observations give credence to Friend Therold's fears."

"Maybe you should trust me" Cole said tightly. "I let you, I let Glock talk me out of my rashness."

"Mistress Belthezor said you would do that" Proctor told him.

"Phoebe knows me" Cole grinned.

"I saw that she was very pleased you came after her" Proctor mused "in fact her delight in your attempt far exceeded her regrets about the destruction of brother Therold's abode.'

"Good" said Cole "Therold pisses me off." Cole nodded. "so" said Cole standing up and wandering around. "Therold is behaving like a prissy bitch because he fears I will lose it and all will be lost"

"I do not believe all will be lost" said Proctor "But I fear Belthezor will be lost should you lose ...it."

"That should make Therold happy." Cole said nastily.

"No" said Proctor satanically "Because if Belthezor is lost, Mistress Belthezor's chances of being ... found… are less than ... excellent and he cares about her.'

Cole looked at Proctor thoughtfully.

"You beloved has excruciating taste in men:" Proctor said "that I have observed."

"Demon magnet" Cole grinned.

"Certainly she seems attracted to… the less than perfect." Proctor agreed.

"Including me?" Cole asked dryly.

"In Therold's eyes" Proctor nodded. "Therold fears for you and …" Proctor hesitated "I understand in his recording of the future, very little is written, or at least he has found very little written of Belthezor, except what Belthezor reports. .It naturally leaves him concerned for the future of Belthezor... and justice."

"So instead of trusting me" Cole said his voice rasping. "He concludes ... I have problems."

"I fear" Proctor said carefully 'the lack of corroborative stories to those reported by Belthezor causes him some doubts"

"Therold pisses me off" Cole said "Especially when he steals my wife."

"So I observed" said Proctor agreed. "So I see. His devotion to Mistress Belthezor does aggravate his concerns of Belthezor"

"Devotion. His obsession with her" Cole snarled "He listens to stupid myths that I would hurt Phoebe. Then steals her because he misinterprets the future."

"You may be right. I fear his... passion has lead him to make some mistakes in that direction" Proctor answered carefully.

"Damnit anyone who knows me knows I would never hurt Phoebe" Cole said through his teeth. "Why does he think I hurt her for? . That stupid fight we had … he interfered with."

"Would you?" Proctor asked.

"No." Cole hissed "Is that why you have come. To tell me what she was frightened to tell me?' Cole demanded.

"No "said Proctor his voice demonic. "But what I come to tell you is.. connected."

"Hell that damn demon didn't.. rape ."Cole's voice broke "Her aura was, she was not acting like she had been…if I thought that had happened… I would have acted differently"

"I did not observe a rape" Proctor said very carefully.

Cole visibly shuddered "Thank god" he said simply

Proctor waited "You do not ask the next question" he finally said. He smiled "almost I find it in me to trust you."

Cole suddenly smiled "I keep saying I would forgive her but the truth but I know she would not be… unfaithful to me no matter how stupid she acts.'

"Why?" asked Proctor genuinely curious.'

"Because Phoebe is a truth speaker, a recogniser of truth, an adherent of it" Cole said softly, "It's not in her to be untrue. Not now. Once maybe when she was less certain of Phoebe but not now. It's been to hard a journey to find herself and she would not… do anything to make it wasted" He smiled the smile he save d for her "I know Phoebe."

Proctor shrugged "I envy you your faith in your love's love" he said. "And I believe you when you say you have that faith so I will tell you. I understand that it was written that Mistress Belthezor expressed regret at venturing into Burvjara, because of Belthezor, in fairly vague terms I grant you, but the inference was that it changed many things in her life and she could never be the same again because of what happened to her in Burvjara. Because of what Belthezor did in Burvjara.."

"Why does she regret it" Cole asked sharply "Nothing happened to her. Proctor you know what happened. You saw, I did nothing to her except save her."

"I observed 'said Proctor "And I observed nothing but it is written. I do not know why. You will have to ask her." Proctor said, "If you have the courage."

"Therold is wrong about me and the future and Phoebe's calling" Cole bit out.

"There are many things he does not know that are not written and his fears of very little being written about the demon guardian Belthezor: are understandable" Proctor said "But I think his fears are based around Phoebe and not.. an understanding of your calling."

Cole caught his breath, he strode around the room, then stopped to look at a photo of him and Phoebe, taken in his mortal days before the darkness of the Source.

He turned back to Proctor "The reason little is written of Belthezor, and you can explain this to Therold when he lets his obsession with my wife get in the way of his calling" he said in his guardian voice " is that justice is only called when all options for repentance, remorse rehabilitation, retribution, contrition are ignored or dismissed, when hope for these is abandoned. I fear it would be a fearful thing" said Cole "if it was already written that hope must be abandoned."

"Was hope abandoned when Justice acted in Burvjara?" Proctor asked

Cole shook his head "No" he said "there were many there who listened to the wiser voices, to the Charmed Ones." He frowned "there were some who did not" he said.

Proctor nodded "I fear justice may be also be called on to protect those who in all justice could not have foreseen or made themselves heard had they foreseen. The guilty often seek to blame … the innocent.

"I know "said Cole "is this what you came to tell me?"

"No'" said Proctor, then he considered '"Perhaps partially. But I came to discuss the rashness of the demon guardian Belthezor. I came to remind the demon guardian Belthezor that his calling is justice"

"I'm not going near Therold unless he tries stealing Phoebe again" Cole said through his teeth. "Other than that I'll try and keep my instincts for...rashness under control."

"I am glad. Then you will not be offended when I remind you that the demon guardian Belthezor calling is not in the underworld. There can be no justice in the underworld" Proctor told him demonic sneer in place. "And you need to remember this if you are tempted to act… rashly. This I did come to tell you."

"I know" said Cole. "I have no interest in the underworld. Thank god."

"You should be thankful. I have no need to do more than observe the underworld, not to see it, observation is penance enough" said Proctor with a shudder.

"I understand" said Cole.

"Do you?" Proctor asked dryly.

"More than you know" Cole said as Proctor gave him a demonic smile. Cole winced.

"There is little calling for the guardian Durand in the underworld either" Proctor said "right from wrong is of no consideration. Rarely of consideration," he amended. "I came to tell the Guardian Belthezor that some circumstances are always right and wrong regardless of where they happen."

"So" said Cole nastily.

"I must tell you that the only thing that matters in the underworld is lore" said Proctor carefully "And the balance is maintained."

"So" said Cole

"Those are Therold's calling and Arturo's" said Proctor.

"I know" said Cole not giving an inch. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you need to know things I have observed are not a matter for justice." Proctor told him. "I have observed the Brotherhood act quickly to take advantage of the misfortunes of their enemies. To claim credit for the misfortunes of their enemies."

"Already" Cole asked disinterested "There are some smart demons down there. Figures someone would. I would, if I was evil I mean".

"Yes" said Proctor "You were a clever demon" he said "a trait I believe you inherited."

Cole froze '"Hell" he swore "She…"

"The Brotherhood has endeared itself to the source and I believe the demon we both know is taking full advantage of his favour" Proctor explained "As I observed. She seems to have convinced her brethren of her role in defeating the Geztalt and is making her mark, and finding a high place" Proctor shook his head. "She is nefarious I have observed."

"So have I" said Cole with feeling.

"This is what I came to tell you "said Proctor, relieved to have finally said what he came to say. "that you know what she does is her business and the business of demons and the workings of the underground are not the business of the demon guardian Belthezor."

Cole frowned. "Damn why tell me.

"You need to be aware it happens to guard against being involved" Proctor said his voice demonic.

Cole frowned. '

"She will make her mark and "said Proctor "it will be the business of witches and such to fight her and her cohorts. To protect innocents and the innocence of realm against them. It will not be the role of Belthezor to interfere."

"I'll damn well interfere if she comes near my family" Cole bit out.

"It is not the role of Belthezor to interfere" Proctor insisted, the demonic edge to his voice becoming dangerous "It is not the business of the demon guardian Belthezor to even know. Because to know would be to invite … a rashness of behaviour and we have discussed that Belthezor's rashness is … not always pertinent."

"If you knew the demon Elisheeva like I do" Cole said angrily.

'"We have both in our way observed her machinations" Proctor said. "She is a most attractive demon" he added.

"You are better off that she had no interest" Cole told him.

"But it offends.. to be rejected" Proctor murmured "still as you know disappointments make one consider one's options."

"I fear she would not be amused if it was known she played a role in both our choices" Cole said his smile demonic.

"A minor role" Proctor agreed.

"She will try to use everything she can" Cole said "What she knows' he added bitterly.

"And Durand will tell you clear that in underworld, this realm or any realm that matricide is wrong, one of the few wrongs in the underworld he tells me" Proctor told him firmly "You need to know this."

"If she comes after my family "Cole said "I will. She knows I will, my family knows I will."

"I came to tell you before you saw your wife" Proctor said darkly "There are things you are better off not knowing, questions you are better off not asking."

Cole froze "I'm supposed to just let her… when I know damned well what she will do to get power. When I was source, when the source took me over, he ...I …we knew better than to allow her near because she would have ruled me and the underworld or died trying. Don't think if she gets close to Tempus she won't try to rule him… or die trying. She would have used me and she would use…"he sucked his breath "Anyone close to me" he said as he saw the Proctor's demonic expression "and you are telling me to pretend I don't know."

"Or you could trust my observations" Proctor said "That your family are powerful witches who know what must be done, because if you intervene…"

"All will be lost"' Cole said bitterly.

"Belthezor will be lost, and Mistress Belthezor who is a … demon magnet as we have both observed could well be lost without Belthezor." Proctor pushed his voice demonic. He smiled satanically "and Therold will have been right in his distrust of Belthezor and even justified in stealing your wife"

Cole glared at him, his body rigid, disgust on his face.

"Instead of being totally pissed off that Belthezor had shown himself worthy of his calling" Proctor added.

"So I am supposed to know that it happened and do nothing to protect those I love" Cole said.

"From my observations" Proctor told him bluntly. "You have more chance of protecting your family by in this case doing nothing. A hard choice for a warrior I will give you. You tell me you have faith in Mistress Belthezor to resist temptation that you do not fear her being tempted "Proctor pushed. "Perhaps have such faith in all aspects of her demon contacts.'

Cole frowned nastily. "Mamma stays away because she fears I will act." he said

Proctor looked at him "I see no reason she should not continue to believe this" he said.

Cole was silent for a time. He turned and stared out the window and finally faced Proctor "I see no reason why Therold should not stay pissed at me" he said quietly.

Proctor nodded "I am relieved "he said then he smiled demonically "Therold is also angry" said Proctor. "but you destroyed his house too. I would not have believed your powerful enough to get so close" Proctor observed.

"I will tell you something do not share with most others but it may be better you know for the future" Cole told him.

Proctor looked at him curiously.

"I am that powerful" Cole said

Proctor took a deep breath ":I see" he said "If my brother understands me it is time for me to go"

Cole nodded "Proctor" he said as Proctor went to shimmer "You think those accursed cats are innocents."

"No "said Proctor "I think they are evil souls incarnate of every demon who ever failed to cross and they resent me for succeeding where they failed.'

"I think you are right "said Cole.

**.................................................................**

Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. Oscar Wilde


	62. Chapter 62

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 62

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

A thing is not necessarily true because a man dies for it. Oscar Wilde.

Phoebe sat on the sand at China Beach. The weather was warm enough to go in the water and she had supervised Patsy and Wyatt, letting them splash in the shallows and now Patsy was building sand castles and Wyatt was sitting on a large towel not doing much except singing happy wah wah's to himself. China beach was where she and Prue had once spent a day together just to give Leo and Piper some new married time alone. That day seemed like a long time ago. Phoebe remembered how Prue had hated the beach and how she had loved it. Loved it since she was a little girl. Phoebe smiled wryly to herself as she remembered the innocent Phoebe of that time, the Phoebe who built the sandcastles of her magic kingdom Phoebeville. That was a time when Prince Charming was still finding his way, when Prince Charming could merely look at a bed they had slept and put the princess on a throne to be worshipped.

Phoebe kicked at the sand and wondered what the people of Phoebeville would be thinking of their princess if they had seen the way she had been behaving lately, if they had seen her with George, seen her with John Cotton, or seen her with Therold. Probably they would be thinking that she was an evil bitch who cared for nothing but her own fantasies or she was a stupid insecure girl who had it all and still could not trust her luck. They would think her a foolish girl who was driven by her doubts to make Prince Charming win her over and over. And when he did what she asked, usually with an amused smile on his face because he knew her and loved her for who she was, the stupid girl still became frantic when other women looked at him. But then Phoebe thought maybe though the folk of Phoebeville would understand that feeling because it was every damn woman who saw Prince Charming.

Phoebe frowned as she remembered how Prue had acted at the time of Phoebeville, fighting in the mausoleum beside Cole. Phoebe was not entirely sure that her beloved sister Prue had not been harbouring some fantasies of her own about Princess Phoebe's Prince Charming. Cole had never quite explained what happened in the mausoleum that night when he and Prue had fought the Seekers and Prue had been curiously unforthcoming. At times afterwards she had caught Prue sneaking a look at Cole. And as the girls at her office frequently said. Cole was very lookable. Poor Cole Phoebe thought then she took a deep breath and shut her eyes seeing him as they saw.

"God damn gorgeous." she said to herself "Definitely lookable."

Phoebe supposed that she could not really blame all those women for looking when he was so lookable. Then she thought of Margaret, her step mother and the way she had broken her father's heart ,using him just so she could get her claws into Cole.

Phoebe decided she could clearly blame them for looking.

The sun on the beach was hot and as an antidote to the cold of Burvjara Phoebe enjoyed the feeling of sensuous warmth. The boys were both dressed in Piper approved suits that protected them from the sun and Phoebe had smothered their faces in sun cream to make up for them not wearing hats because Wyatt kept pulling his off and Patsy refused to let her get one near him.

As she carefully supervised Wyatt and Patsy, Phoebe kept looking around anxiously. This time she was not looking for a dark thingy, like Prue had seen at that beach, but for a husband. Every time a wave crashed and the water made a tinkling noise she kept hoping it was Cole. Because this time he did not have the excuse that Patsy's need was greater, to keep away. He had just better come. Or else.

Then she giggled, because that was unreasonable and the older and wiser Phoebe knew it. She explained to the boys that Cole was still in Burvjara and following his calling as he was supposed to, and just how proud of him when he did. Then the insecure Phoebe surfaced. If Cole was not in Burvjara surely he would come straight to her. He'd destroyed Therold's house to try and get her back. Surely getting her back would be the first thing he would think of when he left Burvjara. Especially when all he had to do was shimmer. Unless he had time to think about whether he wanted her.

Then the older and wiser Phoebe remembered the condition in which Cole returned from other trips. Maybe, she told the boys, the returning warrior would not be a welcome visitor on the beach. She might just forgive him if he took the time to shower…eventually. Although a true fantasy prince charming would not worry about a small thing like freaked out public.

Then Phoebe decided she would be much better occupied looking after Wyatt and Patsy than worrying about Prince Charming because he had promised he would forgive her anything, and Prince Charming always kept his promises…she hoped. Phoebe stood up and picking up Wyatt and taking Patsy's hand, she led them back to the water's edge.

Cole shimmered behind one of the dunes on the beach, where the beachgoers could not see him and for a few minutes was able to watch Phoebe, his Phoebe, playing on the beach with Wyatt and Patsy, a smile she would easily recognise on his face. Phoebe was wearing a very brief bikini bottom that was showing her slightly expanding rear to its best advantage. Her hair, long and blond streaked, was pulled back into a wild curling pony tail. She had on a sleeveless t shirt stretching out of shape as Pookie made her presence well and truly seen. Her face was hidden behind sunglasses and sun visor as she bent over to hold Wyatt's hands and encourage him to stand and move his legs at the edge of the water.

Cole was not the only one watching Phoebe. A couple of guys further up the beach were not hiding their interest, much to the annoyance of the girls they were with.

Cole frowned and squashed down an impulse to be protective of his own. Phoebe as usual was right, there was something about the earth mother look of a pregnant woman, especially with children, that was downright breath taking. Cole understood a little why watching Piper with children had attracted Glock the way it did. But understanding why the guys looked at Phoebe did not mean he liked it. He slowly and deliberately moved toward her.

Phoebe, as she tried to get Wyatt to stand in the water, and supervise Patsy who was clearly unhappy with the disorder of the waves, realised at that point that she was being watched. She saw Cole standing on the water's edge, his hands in his pockets. She caught her breath, grabbed Patsy by the hand and clutching Wyatt close ran to him, and then stopped uncomfortably in front of him and just for a second was seriously worried at his studied calm. Cole calm was always dangerous.

"So don't I get a hug?" he asked as she stood looking awkwardly at him. Before he could add anything, Phoebe threw herself at him and he caught her, squashing Wyatt between them, as she kissed his face his lips and any part of him she could reach. Patsy sat on his bottom and studied the waves, a less than satisfied expression on his face.

Phoebe finally had to stop because Wyatt clearly did not enjoy the squashing he was getting and made his feeling known by punching Phoebe in the face and screaming his loudest 'WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Phoebe stepped back. "I "she started to say and caught her breath as Cole moved in fast as if to grab her, and was disappointed when in fact he caught Patsy to stop him using his magic to put the waves into an order he preferred.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "There's nothing sexier than a man who likes children" she thought. Then she amended that. A guardian with a sword, even when he was covered in a robe, using that sword to protect her was pretty damned sexy. Cole was her knight in a mock Burvjarian robe who just at that moment was losing the battle to stop Patsy using his magic.

"He's still pretty cranky "Phoebe explained as Patsy pulled his hardest to get free.

"Nothing like the family pleased to see me when I return from war" Cole said as a clearly pissed Patsy started to dig in the sand, then threw it at him.

"Do I count? I'm pleased to see you" Phoebe said. She plonked Wyatt on a towel and threw arms around his neck to which he responded with a passionate kiss.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmm" Cole breathed "You count. How come I had to ask for the hug?" he asked finally.

Phoebe sat down on the sand beside Wyatt. She looked up at him sideways, "Wasn't sure you'd want to. You know. Maybe pissed about George and … things."

"Phoebe I saved you in Burvjara" he said planting his hands in his pockets, as he looked down at her "Even if I was still pissed. You know I love you."

"I know. You're my hero "she told him "But well with spites and everything…. before… we left " She smiled shyly. "We fixed the spites" she said.

"Good "he said keeping his hands in his pockets and looking down watching her carefully.

Phoebe shivered in relief. "Reversed the dance with the witches before we came back" she told him

"Good" he said

"I felt like a damned idiot dancing around up there" she said.

Cole took a deep breath "Good" he said and smiled.

Phoebe huffed up, then she caught his smile. She sucked her lip. "So "she said "I'm me again not so interested in chasing fantasies."

"Stop lying" Cole told her mildly.

She looked at him indignantly and he grinned and sat beside her, making sure Patsy was still within his reach.

"If you're you, you're always interested in chasing fantasies" he said "spites or no spites."

Phoebe who was Phoebe drew a hard breath "You don't know me that well" she pouted.

"Yes I do" he said.

She puffed herself up and turned away then turned back to touch his face. "Maybe" she said as he raised his eyebrows "I got over the spites" she said carefully, "I mean before Burvjara. You should know."

"Really" he said mildly "when or should I ask why?

"You have the right to ask both" she said carefully "reality hit in a big way. With the way the Powers that Be were behaving about Burvjara and George and… th…

"Things" said Cole dryly "So" he said "If we start talking about this you sure the bodyguards won't turn up?" he asked

She slowly shook her head "I don't need them" still feeling awkward with the distance he was keeping between them. "I just need you" she hesitated. "I need you calm" she said "Not to be.. "

"Not giving into the rash side of my nature?" he asked quietly.

"When you're calm you understand" She nodded then looked at him "Who talked to you about being rash?" she asked curiously..

He laughed suddenly "Who hasn't "he said. "I'm more or less calm "he told her "Burvjara got in the way of the temper." he smiled still but his eyes were cautious "I hate it when I feel fear screaming out of your aura" he said quietly.

Phoebe put her arms around her knees and looked at him sideways "Burvjara got in the way of a lot of things" she said. "I hate that place" she told him. She swallowed hard. "I'm not scared of you" she said. He watched her intently. "I get scared for you when you get…."

"Rash" he said.

She smiled and bit her lip.

"I don't like you being afraid of me, mad ,maybe okay. I like it only a little less when you're afraid for me" Cole looked at her intently "Like you don't trust me…to do what I have to do.. ought to do.. do the right thing."

She laughed a little. "I trust you" she replied "to do the right thing …eventually." She smiled softly, a girl in love. "The getting to the right thing is a bit scary though".

Cole shrugged a little, nodded the slight smile still there, and he kissed her fingers hovering near his mouth.

"So where the hell have you been?" she asked conversationally

"Burvjara" he said

"All this time" she said sweetly

"I had a shower 'he explained "then came here."

"It must have been a long, long shower from the time you took getting here" she snapped at him and stopped as she realised he had a certain odd smile. "You knew that would piss me off."

"I do know you" he replied and grinned." About that night" he started to say.

A look of irritation flashed on Phoebe's face and Cole bit his tongue apprehensively then laughed as Phoebe jumped up to stop Patsy pushing Wyatt's head in the sand. Then she sat down again beside Cole again.

"So" he said "now I am not being rash are you going to tell me how reality hit?" he asked not succeeding in keeping the tension out of his voice

Phoebe gulped but met his stare "Things I need to say to you … would have if Therold had not interfered" she said. "So before we start though. You need to understand. Some of it was witches business" she said. "Not guardians … not yours."

Cole's expression hardened but he nodded

"I need you to understand" she said intently. "Because if you can't… we have no where.. I can't talk."She looked at him pleading, and was relieved to see his expression soften.

"Phoebe you went off pissed at me and came back stinking of demon and blaming me" he said catching her hands "I was pissed but I knew then it was witches business. I'm not stupid."

She squeezed his hands back "I love you" she said.

"Good" he said calmly but she noted it took some effort. "So how did reality hit."

Phoebe gulped nervously "I did go and see George" she admitted and sucked her breath as his face darkened "I get these crushes Cole. It's just me. I like men, so spites you know made me really like men. I was never a girl who didn't like men" She rushed out "I mean it wasn't as if, you know you had to pull me out of a cocoon or a tower or anything. It wasn't as if you… were the first."

"Or even the 21st "he said,

"You always said you didn't care" she bit out.

"I don't" he answered and she knew he wasn't lying.

"I like men and I get crushes" she said. "Its who I am and spites ...well they amped it "

"Bloody spites" he said picking up a hand full of sand and studying it. "They certainly amped it."

"I didn't screw the demon" she said. "I teased" she admitted.

He just looked at her shaking his head. "So I figured" he said. "You do know teasing demons isn't the best policy for long life planning?" he asked casually.

"You know me" she said flushing

"I do" he said picking up another hand full of sand and concentrating on watching it fall through his fingers and she could not read his face.

"I know I was pretty...unreasonable that night but…I thought you'd come and be a bastard but…" her voice tailed off.

"But what?" he asked quietly.

She bit her lip "I thought you would come and …claim me "she whispered "I was sure you would. Only you didn't" she whispered "Made me think maybe you'd …given up on me, so I was pretty angry with you. You can understand why?" she said hopefully "I mean you haven't lately… been my knight in shining armour as much, well up to Burvjara" she said staring ahead "sooo….damn it, Cole I thought maybe you'd given up on me. So I got stupid."

"I think you got… stupid a bit before then" he said dryly. "I'm not forgetting the naked advertising campaign." he added as she winced. "Phoebe I was on my way but Patsy. You know with kids he needed me. You're a powerful witch and the kids come first."

"Cole" she said and bit her lip as he dived to stop Wyatt hitting Patsy over the head with a plastic spade. Patsy picked up a hand full of sand to throw at Wyatt.

"No" roared Cole and Phoebe while several people nearby glared at them with the "why can't people keep their kids under control" expressions on their faces.

Cole sat down again with a kid on either side "Kids come first" he said.

"I know that now" Phoebe answered sniffing slightly "But I wasn't thinking clear then. I mean until Burvjara" then she looked at him sideways. "You were wonderful in Burvjara "she said remembering he robe and the sword and the way he moved. Her whole body shuddered which he noted.

Cole grinned a little demonically.

"All those witches in Burvjara thought you were pretty damned wonderful too" Phoebe accused him.

"Good" he said while she sucked her lip and waited. Finally he asked very calmly "How did it end, that night not Burvjara?" he asked calmly conversationally.

Phoebe buried her head against her knees "Witches business" she mumbled. "I'm a pretty powerful witch" she mumbled.

Cole said nothing and stood up and turned away while Phoebe watched anxiously. He was about to turn back when he had to rescue Wyatt from falling in a hole that Patsy was digging, then looked back at Phoebe and let his breath out. "Phoe-be" he said in exasperation.

She met his eyes "George was the god damned honoured one of the Geztalt" she mumbled. Watching his reaction.

Cole just stared at her. "God" he said bending down to catch her arms, anger all over his face "You mean I was running round screaming in jealousy over a god damned , fucking little bastard Geztalt runt."

"You know what they look like under the robes" she asked surprised.

"I was the source, of course I know" he said through his teeth. Cole pulled her to her feet and then he shook his head and let her go. "Witches business" he said looking down at her.'

"Yes" Phoebe mumbled. "Getting the Geztalt is witches business. I didn't do anything with him Cole. But you didn't come so I am explaining I …teased pretty hard though." she confessed. "But only because I figured if I did something a bit…rash well you might feel it in my aura and come. But nothing happened and I'm … safe so that's all that matters. Isn't it?" she asked nervously.

"So its my fault" he said eventually. "Don't you ever dare lecture me about being rash again." he told her. He thought about it. "How did you get the bastard runt?" he asked then shook his head. "Witches business" he answered for her.

For a second Phoebe sucked her breath and shut her eyes then let it out in a big gulp when she opened her eyes and she saw the smile on his face, the one that was hers as without saying anything bent down and kissed her hard taking his time and taking his ownership.

When he finally lifted his head she clung to him hard. "So" he said looking at her intently. I'd forgive you even if you had screwed the damned demon and I'm even willing to concede without you telling me it's my fault, I should have been around to look after you so I guess I have to trust you."

"Good" she said stretching her head back to look up at me.

"I wasn't there, I didn't come and whatever you did to get out of it I'm damned glad you did it" he said "and I'd have told you that at the time, well after I yelled a bit" he agreed as she looked at him with her eyes wide.

She smiled. "Good" she said.

"If Therold had not interfered. I'm still pissed at Therold for taking you. Why did you go?" he demanded. He stopped "You think I wouldn't forgive you for screwing that bastard demon.

"I didn't screw him" Phoebe said "I didn't go. He took me and they wouldn't let me back. They don't trust you like I do."

"I guess I wasn't acting like they could" he conceded after considering it. "Why are all your fantasies demons?" he asked.

"One of them stopped being a fantasy and was the best thing that ever happened to me." Phoebe whispered and then ducked around him to pick up Wyatt before Patsy buried him under the sand.

"Why keep trying the fantasy then?" he demanded hands in his jeans pockets"

"Because I'm an idiot" she said and he grinned. "Never can accept that what I have is real because it's too good to be true."

"You're an idiot" he told her. "And stupid and I love you."

"So if you believe me that I only teased will you trust me if I say everything else was witches business. just like that" she said "you damned near… you did tear Therold's world apart and then you say Okay like that.'

"I enjoyed tearing Therold's world apart" Cole said an ugly expression on his face "and I'll rip up anyone who tries to take you away from me because I would kill you before I let them have you" he added. "So probably better we have it clear you don't run off with anyone."

"You could just divorce me" she said archly.

"You divorced me last time and that's not an option" he said.

"So you'll rip them up and kill me?" she asked.

"I hoping it won't come to that "he told her, his voice almost demonic.

"You're a dangerous bastard Cole Turner" she swore at him.

"I know" he said "and you need to remember it when you want to go around trying to prove what I'll do to keep you. Trust me I'll do what it takes.

Phoebe nodded "'Kay" she said demurely.

Before Cole could reply a young couple walked by and indicated Patsy and Wyatt yelling at each other and smacking sand around. "Its disgusting how some people just make out on the beach and ignore their children. Shouldn't be allowed to have them" the girl said loudly.

Cole and Phoebe both guiltily reached for a child.

**.................................................................**


	63. Chapter 63

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 63

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Cole and Phoebe returned to the manor with two tired and therefore grumpy boys to find Melinda in the garden explaining to Auntie Paige about bees.

"That all looks very normal" Phoebe said as she watched happily leaning against Cole as he had her arm around her.

"Nearly "said Paige "chocolate needs to stay off the menu for a while. I caught her in the cupboards before. She told me she was a good girl who gave Unca Glock her chocolate so she needed more. We had a temper tantrum when I told her she could have strawberry tarts.'

"Bloody spites" said Phoebe "destroying the joys of chocolate for her" She snuggled close against Cole who pulled her close against him.

"Bloody spites" Paige agreed "Although some of us don't seem to be having consequences. You'd forgive her anything" Paige told Cole not a little enviously.

Cole took a deep breath as if he was about to retort.

"Where's Mark?" Phoebe asked before he could say anything.

"Looking after charges who are feeling the after affect of war. Tisha" Paige said her voice tight. "He looks bad. I think the Powers that Be are giving him a rough time.

"For being right about Burvjara?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe went over and put an arm around her "You can't blame Tisha for feeling like hell after living through Serbia. For wanting Mark to …guide her."

"You still blaming Cole for Margaret getting the hots?" asked Paige sweetly.

"We worked that out" said Phoebe smiling up at Cole.

"We did?" asked Cole.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him. "We need to get kids bathed and fed" she said firmly ignoring the question. She looked around her. "Where are Leo and Piper?" she asked

"Off having private time" Paige said "That's why I'm baby sitting."

"Is private time going to solve everything anything there?" Cole asked dumbly then sucked his breath as Paige gave Phoebe a 'men are so stupid look.' "You over the porn?" he asked Paige by way of changing the subject. And realised he had made a mistake as Phoebe ground her teeth and Paige stalked off.

"Look after your kids" Paige told Phoebe and Cole over her shoulder.

"God you can be stupid" Phoebe told Cole.

Cole and Phoebe busied themselves feeding and bathing kids. After a meal where all three over tired children were less than cooperative Paige and Phoebe finally got the boys to bed while Cole read to Melinda. Melinda seemed to be back to Unca Cole is the best. Then he had to push down a bitter stab of jealousy when she asked him to promise not to go away "Least I have one Unca" she told him when he said yes.

After making sure Cole was busy with Melinda, Phoebe carefully put some more of Elisabeth's ointment on Patsy's gums. It clearly made him easier but Patsy still spat and whimpered.

"Bright side" she told Paige "he hates the demonic part of it."

"Well hate it or not we really need to find out what the real fix is" Paige told Phoebe "You can't believe how bad he was screaming and he still isn't completely right and" she pointed at the bump that was Pookie, "Chances are the next one will have the same problem."

"She's a witch" said Phoebe in denial.

"You really think she won't have any demonic connections?" asked Paige incredulously.

Phoebe shook her head "No" she said not sounding positive, "You think I'm a terrible mother for not being here when Patsy was suffering?" she asked Paige.

"No, he had a father with him"' said Paige brutally "If you want to know what I think. I think it's a damned good thing his father learned what you've been going though when he's been off playing chief justice to the magic world."

Phoebe bit her lip "Cole's calmed down" she said "well he's still pissed with Therold but… you think maybe I should tell him now we calmed down about mamma… Elisabeth.'

Paige just crossed her arms and stared at her incredulously.

"I hate having secrets from him" Phoebe said.

"You like having a husband?" Paige asked then she jumped as Cole appeared at the door.

He frowned a little but was either choosing not to hear or was more concerned with his own problems. Phoebe silently prayed it was the latter. "Melinda wanted to know if some-one was reading Unca Glock bed time stories" he said. "I told her he was reading stories about to spiders to Burvjarian kids."

"Which just may be true.'' Phoebe said but glanced nervously at Paige who shrugged uncomfortably which Cole clearly saw.

"I'm going downstairs to work on a report for the archbishop" Paige said quickly. "I've got consequences from the bloody spites. Consequences" she repeated firmly to Phoebe.

Cole narrowed his eyes. "That stuff Marly made helped" he said as he went over to touch Patsy gently

"Lucky for Marley" Phoebe said brightly, too brightly.

Cole stroked his sleepy son while Phoebe watched anxiously. He finally turned back to her noting her expression. "I would do anything not to have … so that didn't happen again, the teething" Cole told her. "It was hell, hearing my boy, my son. It was hell" he said. "He isn't happy but at least he isn't…. screaming in agony."

"Anything" said Phoebe even more brightly.

"Anything" Cole said firmly as he moved to Wyatt who was happily asleep.

"Good" Phoebe said.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Good that you love him so much" Phoebe said making a determined point to look into his face. "Like you love me. It's good you love me like I love you."

Cole narrowed his eyes.

"I'm having a long hot bath" Phoebe said.

"Want me to join you?" Cole asked hopefully and to Phoebe's relief distracted.

"No I want you to get me supper" Phoebe answered smarmily. "I'm high maintenance" she grinned "I want a long soak in the bath so I can be mellow and calm and concentrate.

Cole raised his eyes and extracted a kiss before he let her go.

Cole busied himself with supper which meant sorting through the freezer to find the easiest things Piper had made to microwave. "Phoebe likes being difficult" he explained to Paige who rolled her eyes.

"No kidding" said Paige who was sitting at the kitchen table typing a few word then staring at the screen. She just raised her eyes and looked back at the screen. "So everything is okay with you?" Paige finally asked him "You two back to legendary lovers, the great romance?'

"Honest" Cole told her contemplating frozen lasagne and Nasi Goreng "Which?" he asked Paige holding them up.

"It matters what I want?" Paige asked sweetly. "It's not all about Phoebe, about the great romance."

"Which?" Cole asked annoyed

"Nasi Goreng" said Paige.

"It matters what you want" he told Paige after putting lasagne away. "And thank you for asking but it is not all right with Phoebe. We just got past round one okay."

"Paige laughed. And typed a little more then stopped. "How in the hell am I going to explain the porn to the archbishop?" she asked Cole.

"Want to try the truth?" Cole asked "That you don't find the love of your life that good looking so you were fantasising about men who are."

Paige looked at Cole like she was about to burst into tears.

Cole said straight faced said "Research".

"I always use that excuse" Paige answered with a sniff "And Alex won't believe it. He thinks I'm using porn because I'm grieving for Mark" she added. "He's a psychologist" she explained.

"Then lie" said Cole fiddling with the microwave.

"What the hell sort of lawyer are you?'' snarled Paige.

"Well little sister "he said " one who knows there is a lot of your sister in you and Piper too".

Paige looked at him inquiring.

"Not able to believe you've got what you've got. Which in terms of the romance part is pretty well everything. All three of you " he added "and you're all so damned scared of it you go looking…"

Paige's lip began to tremble.

"Lie about the porn Paige. Just don't lie to yourself about why you were looking." Cole told her

"Alex won't believe that lie" Paige sighed. "And I think, I know he… lost respect for me."

"Will he rat you out?" Cole asked.

Paige shook her head.

"You may have to wear that one little sister" he said "Consequences."

She looked at him swallowing hard. Then she jumped as the phone rang. Both Paige and Cole stared at it. Paige sat still

"It's been ringing all day for you" she said.

Cole sent her a glare which she ignored so Cole finally answered "Yeah" he said grumpily. "Its for me Correja" he mouthed to Paige who put her head on he side and smirked then listened with interest as Cole kept murmuring yeah yeah yeah and its late into the phone.

Phoebe in a towelling robe her hair still wet appeared at the hallway door and watched him concerned.

"It's the publisher wanting another urgent meeting because he's libelled someone" Paige told Phoebe who pulled a face.

"Yeah "Cole said "yeah yeah yeah. Tonight" he said and Phoebe sniffed. "You shouldn't have outed the guy" Cole told him "yeah, yeah, yeah. "Then he frowned "The 'there's nothing wrong with being gay' isn't a defence when you outed him with malicious intent" he said. He glanced at his watch as Paige listened with amusement and Phoebe with concern.

"Now" said Cole. "Where?" he glanced at the food on the table and frowned. "You know what" he said into the phone. "Guys going to be just as pissed tomorrow" He took harsh breath "Yeah I know you pay me "he said "But I guess it comes down to whether you need me more than I need the money."

He glanced at Paige who was silently applauding him and Phoebe who shook her head.

"Go "she said "we need the money"

Cole raised his eyes and nodded and Phoebe tried to bit back her disappointment.

"Yeah well even if he is more pissed I'd be pissed if you outed all my private life all over the paper, even if you aren't lying." Cole said into "Come into the office in the morning if you need me as a lawyer, otherwise find someone else he'll come running at all hours. Okay. I'll be there". He ended the call.

"You're really going to really hate you did that when the tax bill comes in" Phoebe said, her face showing her pleasure. "You should go."

"He'll be at the door of the office tomorrow" Cole shrugged "and if he's not…

"You thought you had to rush off before" Phoebe pointed out, clearly relieved he was staying. "Burvjara didn't get rid of the tax bills. Look Cole I know I bitched before Burvjara about you not being around, but I do understand. We're not courting anymore we're married."

"God you're contrary" he told her severely, then smiled the one he saved for her "Don't ever change" he said.

Paige rested her hand on her chin watching curiously.

Cole answered carefully "Before I kept forgetting I've got no problem with personal gain. Taxman comes after me I'll go after him" he said.

He reached for Phoebe and she pulled back "What changed Cole?" she asked suspiciously

"Burvjara" he answered quickly.

"You're not lying" she said "but it isn't the whole truth."

"Burvjara covers a lot of sins" he said quietly.

Phoebe glanced at Paige guiltily. Paige sucked her lip.

"Try telling Piper you wrecked the conservatory because of Burvjara" said Paige.

"I'll fix it'' Cole said not missing the guilty look.

"Well you'll pay for it" said Paige. "Seeing magic seems to make it worse. Maybe you better go chasing after that client after all."

"Maybe we should leave it to remind me how much you really love me" Phoebe said.

Paige and Cole looked at her

"Maybe not" she said. "I hear a kid "she said. "I'll just check.

Paige shook her head at Cole "It's about time you realised leaving her alone is asking for trouble, demon magnet" she said "every trouble magnet."

"I was told" he answered "told good but I had already figured that out."

"Good" said Paige.

Cole and Phoebe went to bed fairly early. They made love finding the moment and joining and sharing and in the safety of the dark and aftermath Cole with Phoebe lying against him her hair smelling sweet, feeling soft held her close.

"I still can't believe I was jealous of a damned … Geztalt" he said bitterly.

"Why didn't you know he was a demon?" she said just stopping short of accusing.

"Glass between him and me the only time I saw him." Cole explained embarrassed.

"So you're not perfect?" Phoebe asked cuddling close.

"No" he agreed "You know I wouldn't screw around with Margaret?" he asked.

"I know you wouldn't screw a round with anyone, but it still pisses me off when they look" she answered.

"I like it when they look at you" he said "they can't have you."

"You better make sure" she said.

"I will "he promised.

"And" she said "talking of things. Therold still thinks I'm'' she said "You know,"

"His goddamned goddess. I know" Cole said bitterly. "Pisses me off"

"He sort of worships me Cole" she said "I mean he isn't interested in me that way."

''That's only because he doesn't know how to be interested that way" Cole muttered.

"So you're going to apologise to him" Phoebe whispered.

"Hell will freeze over "said Cole nastily

"You destroyed his house" she accused.

"He stole my wife'" Cole growled.

"Kay" she said.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for saving me "she said "in Burvjara. I thought I was gone."

"You think I would let that happen." He answered gently stroking her handr.

"I thought you were pissed at me" she said

"I was" he agreed "But I wouldn't not save you."

"'Kay" she said "Thanks for the clothes. I'd have frozen to death getting out" she said. "Did you freeze?"

"Don't think I'll ever be warm again" he said "I froze so cold in the place.'

"I'll get you warm baby" Phoebe said reaching for him.

He pulled her closer "Kay" he said "I was worried sick about you walking out in the conditions, worried about Pookie. Scared you wouldn't make it. Knew I had to stay. Worried sick"

"I'd have been mad if you tried to get me out" Phoebe told him "Whitelighter carried me out. I felt guilty as hell" she said "when the others were walking."

"Shouldn't have let a pregnant woman go" he said bitterly. "Looks like I owe that whitelighter" he added.

"I had togo Cole" she said " I knew if I didn't.. I mean premonition. Destinies a bitch."

"I was worried" he said. He was quiet for a few seconds. "Just so you know Cole continued carefully "I didn't go after Therold … the second time. I went to Burvjara instead because Glock reminded me what someone going after a … lover…Therold's a lover Phoebe" he said before she could protest "did to Burvjara." He took a deep a breath. "What we have …its better" he said "than making that happen here. In our green world. You don't deserve to be …responsible for that for loving me.

"kay" she said "Seeing Burvjara.. I mean ...I understand...I mean"

"Good "he said

"Bet Glock would have preferred it was Piper who saved them, who got them through." Phoebe said after a while.

"Pretty certain of it "Cole said grinning.

"Those witches think I'm a god damned heroine" she whispered.

"So does Therold "said Cole

She frowned. "I hate being a heroine" she said "I laughed at Glock. I was a real bitch to Glock when I had …a premonition about him being the messiah for his people"

"I know" said Cole "It pissed him off."

"Good" said Phoebe "He fell in love with my sister

"He didn't do anything about it" Cole pointed out.

"He still fell in love with her" Phoebe hissed.

"Yes" Cole agreed.

"I was being pretty damned good in Burvjara "Phoebe said sleepily.

"I'd have saved you if you weren't" Cole told her caressing her gently.

"You think maybe the naked pictures will be okay now" she asked.

"No" said Cole firmly "I don't share."

"Not even my fantasies" Phoebe murmured.

"I'll dress up in a pirate suit if you fantasy that" he whispered.

"I fancy that" Phoebe muttered. She finally fell asleep lost in the knowledge that what she was safely in his arms.

They were both awakened with a start as they heard some crashing in the next bedroom.

"What the hell is that?" demanded Phoebe getting ready to run next door.

Cole put his arm out and stopped her. "Just Leo and Piper getting back" he said.

There was silence and then they could hear Piper telling Leo something her voice shrill.

"What are they saying?" Phoebe whispered "I can't hear."

"I try not to listen to things like that." Cole said sanctimoniously.

"Piper's my sister" Phoebe said struggling to get up. "It's important to me to know.".

Cole listened then shuddered.

"What?" Phoebe said.

"Piper's pissed at Leo" Cole told her.

"Why?" Phoebe asked Cole stopped her getting up. "Things between them are hanging on a thread." she said pulling to get free. If Piper needs me."

"Hanging on a pair of knickers at the moment" Cole told her." Piper's mad because he remembered to bring the sofa rug back but not her underwear" he explained.

Phoebe stared at him.

Cole listened.

"They got interrupted post coital" he said wincing. "By some security guard."

'"Where the hell were they?" asked Phoebe.

"Some archaeology dig" Cole listened. "Santorini the earthquake zone".

"Leo took Piper to an archaeology dig to make love. She hates history. He can be so stupid." Phoebe whispered exasperated.

There was silence next door. Cole strained his ears.

"What's happening?" whispered Phoebe.

"Doesn't seem to be to unhappy about it now" Cole said " seems quite enamoured.

"What "said Phoebe trying to pull away to get closer to listen.'

Cole winced.

"What?" said Phoebe.

"She's saying she understood how the people who lived in Santorini felt when the earthquake hit" Cole said.

"What?" said Phoebe.

"The earth moved for her there too" Cole said shuddering.

"Oh Ick" said Phoebe. She looked at Cole "On the sofa rug" she said. "Ick."

There was silence next door.

"So" said Cole "Do you think everything's okay between them now"

Phoebe shook her head. "As a relationship specialist…"

Cole raised his eyes.

"Well one good screw doesn't fix relationship problems" she said. He looked at her doubtfully "Not a bad start though" she said.

**.................................................................**


	64. Chapter 64

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 64

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Paige looked up from where she was sitting at the dining room table staring at her laptop and occasionally typing a few words, and then irritatingly deleting them.

She watched as Patsy toddled into the dining room followed by what seemed to be Pookie then Phoebe carrying Wyatt. Phoebe had a glow on her face that could only be the glow of a woman in love.

"You're up early" she said to Paige.

"Got an email. Archbishop wants to see me" Paige told her clearly concerned. "At my earliest convenience. To discuss matters pertaining to my role in the employment centre."

"Archbishop doesn't employ you" Phoebe said reasonably. "The employment service does."

"What the archbishop wants the Powers that Be do" said Paige miserably. "And the car bent just tops off the list of sins."?

Cole, dressed in his lawyer suit, walked up behind Phoebe. He wave his hand "It's fixed."

"They saw the car "Paige wailed "What am I going to tell them now?"

Cole shrugged "It wasn't has bad as they thought" he said.

Paige jumped up to go and check her car. Phoebe, still holding onto Wyatt, and Cole followed.

"What am I going to tell them when they bitch about insurance claims?". Paige cried as she looked from the front. "Car's still there" she said relieved

Cole glowered. "Of course its still there. You went to an authorised dealer" Cole said waving his hand then giving her a bit of paper. "Any thing else I can fix?" he asked smugly.

"Since you're asking how about the conservatory?" Phoebe said sweetly.

"Damn it fussing about some broken glass" Cole snarled.

Phoebe and Paige both rolled their eyes and Cole raised his hand irritably.

Glass came back up together and some of the furniture fixed itself but Phoebe and Paige both ducked and Wyatt started to scream as some more exploded and a high screeching noise started as some of the pieces came together then shattered.

Cole looked at his fingers in disbelief.

"Cole" said Phoebe nervously "It looks worse."

"Piper's going to kill you" said Paige

"Oh hell" he said "I must have changed some molecular structure when I got pissed at it."

"Fix it "said Phoebe.

Cole winced hard. "Some things you can't fix" he muttered taking a wailing Wyatt form Phoebe and turned as a screech sounded came from the kitchen.

"I'll get it" he said deciding absence was the best strategy. "Patsy" he yelled.

Paige turned back to the door "You think he really fixed the car?" she asked nervously and Phoebe shrugged.

Paige went to the front door and Phoebe waddled after, standing on the porch as Paige went over every inch of the car. Phoebe waved nervously at Nosy Mrs Taylor standing in her driveway opposite, hands on her hips as she watched Paige examine the car.

"He fixed it" Paige said torn between annoyance and relief. "Just about. Colour is not quite right." She came back to the porch and glanced at Mrs Taylor staring at them. "Seems you can't quite fix it perfectly" she said

Cole came from the kitchen, carrying Wyatt and his brief case while Patsy followed. After a small dance as he kissed Phoebe, he managed to give her Wyatt and keep the briefcase. As he walked to the car Mrs Taylor watched him with interest, and he had to force himself not to run but the wheels spun a little as he drove off.

"That's another thing that needs fixing" Phoebe said indicating Mrs Taylor.

"To be fair Mrs Taylor getting the hots for Cole was not his fault" Paige said. "Or Margaret."

Phoebe snorted "Any more than witches getting crushes on Mark when he helps them" she said her nose in the air and went indoors

"Morning Mrs Taylor" Paige called and got a snort for her trouble. She followed Phoebe inside leaning back against the door. "Mr Nosey Taylor bopping Cole on the nose had to be one of the more laughable things of this whole fiasco" she said.

Phoebe sat on the sofa, still clutching her arm around her belly "Funny how Pookie has got heavier "she complained "I guess I was so wrapped up in the other stuff I didn't notice. Was anything funny in this whole damned fiasco?"

"I don't think anyone will be finding naked pictures of you sexy now". Paige smiled "Take a deep breath before you look in the mirror. You're huge, I only just noticed how huge you've got in the last few weeks" she said with a sister's honesty.

Phoebe turned her nose up. "First time you got your nose out of a porn magazine" she snipped. Phoebe tried to see herself in the hall mirror. "I think the earth mother look maybe turning into the blob look" Phoebe wailed said "In just a few weeks. Oh well Cole still loves it" she said. "And he sees me naked."

"Lucky Cole loves you no matter what" Paige sniggered. "I suppose I better go get ready to lie to the archbishop" she said and started to move to the stairs then she spun around. "I hate doing that" she moaned. She crossed her arms "Damn it Phoebe I don't do that job for money or power or thanks. I do it to help people. It was like Mark said in the beginning. It's about helping them find their dignity for them, and damn it Phoebe I'm good at it. Look at Erin. Getting her that job with Cole when no-one would employ her and she's saving things for him. I help people and those bloody spites screwed it and the only thing I can do to fix it is lie my head off." She put her hands on her hips "It not fair" she said "You damn well tried to screw around with some pretty nasty things in pants and its all okay because Cole will forgive you anything. I just looked at a few pictures and everything is screwed"

Phoebe shook her head. "Not quite fixed" she admitted "He'll forgive me, bit harder for me to forgive me. I did everything I could to screw it up between us. The one person I really love and those bloody spites made me try and screw it up."

"The one job I really love and those little bastards made me screw it up" groaned Paige.

"And Piper and Leo" Phoebe said "they seem better.'

"Maybe not fixed though "said Paige blinking back a tear. "Its like the car. You can fix it bit but not quite."

"Yeah "said Phoebe. "Just lie about the porn. You owe it to all the people you do help to stay in the job."

"Bloody spites they hit you at your most vulnerable and work it." said Paige with a sniff.

"That's why some thing can't be fixed" said Phoebe the truth teller. "Because there is something about you that you have to fix. Like Piper not feeling that Leo supported her. Like maybe loving Mark is leaving huge gaps in your life."

Paige shook her head not understanding.

"Like I never can quite believe how much Cole really loves me and have to keep screwing it up to make him prove it" Phoebe explained "And when he keeps saying "don't change" he'll get his wish because I'm not sure I can completely change that part of me. Like if he wants me, he's stuck with the doubts."

"I don't have doubts about Mark" Paige said. She went over to Phoebe and hugged her, "But you're right, there's big gaps. Hell I can't even buy him clothes.. or share walks in the park .. go to movies ."

"You can as long as its no where you would meet anyone who knew Mark." Phoebe pointed out

"Exactly "said Paige "How does that get me hooked on porn?"

"Mark isn't the best looking guy in the world" Phoebe said with a sister's brutality "and everything is .. a secret …so the fantasy…. About something you can imagine .. better"

"For god's sake why didn't you study anything but psychology" Paige said throwing her arms up" Bloody spites" she added, then she jumped as orbs sounded.

Mark orbed in. Paige ran to him throwing herself in his arms and then threw back "It's your fault" she told Mark.

"Okay" he said calmly but his grey eyes looking confused. "I thought everything was Cole's fault," he said scratching his head.

"This whole porn mess started when Alex caught me looking at those naked pictures of you we took just before…" Paige sucked her lip.

"I died" Mark said softly.

"Got yourself killed being a stupid hero" Paige said her head on the side. "If you hadn't got yourself killed and kept your job, then I'd only have to be explaining why I looked at the porn to you and not the archbishop."

"Sorry" said Mark with a soft smile.

Paige smiled at him.

"You could explain it's a perfectly healthy expression of sexuality" Phoebe the psychology major said "Most men actually…"

"Phoebe, you think discussing sexuality with the archbishop is a good idea" Mark asked softly. "Lie" he told Paige.

"That's what Cole said." she replied. "Lie about doing research."

Mark nodded toward Phoebe "What else does he say about lying?"

"Make it a half a truth, its more believable that way" Paige said considering "I could write a paper on addiction" she said thoughtfully.

Phoebe started to shake her head and Mark looked dubious. Paige narrowed her eyes, considering. "Well I know something about addiction" she said. "Or maybe I could write a paper on exploitation" she thought about it. "Jobs on offer claim acting and promises made when they are...not."

"Exploitation sounds good" said Phoebe "well not good. You could start with saying those magazines legitimise exploitation and profit from it.

"And get into the beauty industry and unrealistic expectations and" Paige sounded almost excited. Then she frowned. "Damn it I'll have to write the bloody thing" she said "and find out extra stuff and go to one of their god awful Powers that Be conferences to present it and have to pay to go because the damn Powers that Be never pay for anyone to go to those things but themselves. Damn it. Maybe I could interview some famous people about being exploited from pictures that were taken when they weren't famous."

"Ask Phoebe" said Mark dryly. "Oh you didn't pose naked in the end did you.

Phoebe ignored him, nose in the air. "Well if you lie good enough you might get the archbishop to pay for the conference" she suggested. "Just get really angry that he has such a dirty mind he could even think that you of all people could get interested in that stuff. Which when you think about is the truth, even if you were interested.

Paige and Mark looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What?" said Phoebe "You took your time coming to see Paige" she accused Mark deciding a change of subject was needed. "Paige has been really upset."

"I was with Tisha" he said and Paige winced "She isn't coping with the after affects of that damned war that well."

Paige looked at Phoebe and just stopped sniffing.

Mark gave an ever so small exasperated sigh "Don't even think it. I love you Pet." he told Paige who sucked her lip. He took her hand "Pet I need you to maybe do something for me" he said seriously.

"Sure" Paige said without hesitation.

He smiled gently "If I can't be around to help Tisha get through this, can you … keep an eye on her. She doesn't need …" Paige pushed back a small choking sob " I don't think a by the rules type could help her at the moment. She needs someone who can deal with… some pretty bad thoughts and dark places. Maybe only someone who has been through the war thing with her would understand not to give her.. the.. the ..

"Usual platitudes" Phoebe supplied for him.

Mark nodded "I haven't been through it but I know enough not to tell the usual …how to get over it stuff. Tisha's lived through hell and back and Burvjara. At least you guys know about Burvjara and you have.."

"Enough guilty moments over the whole damned thing not to tell her how she should feel" said Phoebe the psychology major.

Mark smiled and nodded.

"Why won't you be around?" demanded Phoebe because Paige had gone deathly pale and was struggling to find words.

"I have an appointment with the Powers that Be" he said. "Seems I encouraged some radical solutions to the wars. Seems I encouraged certain witches to take matter into their own hands. Seems they are considering… seriously considering, whether they need someone who … can't do things the party way." Mark shrugged wryly "If I had concerns I should have … informed them, discussed it with them, asked their advice."

Paige and Phoebe both opened their mouths to say something and Mark grinned.

"Seems if I had told them they could have .discussed it, they could have … acted to influence a different outcome… instead of so many witches…and Elders getting killed" he said.

"Those damned warmongers were not listening to anybody" snarled Paige "Not you, not Francesca. No-one. They were damn well not going to listen to you. So you did the damned right thing by us ... by your charges and we chose to go to war by the way."

"Yeah but we went to… mutiny … not to fight…Its easy for the one's who didn't … stand up at the time to... say they didn't know, blame some-one for not telling them, so they don't have to admit they didn't listen" said Phoebe the truth speaker.

"It was those witches you gave a choice to who made it possible to… for us to do what we did to stop that war" exploded Paige, "tell them that."

"Yeah but it stopped good taking over Burvjara" said Mark "and they had already decided it was worth getting those witches killed so they could. And they tell me the Elders died because of those witches, my charges, …not listening to orders…and the Elders had they had the opportunity… would have acted as Good, not fought the Burvjarians, but I talked you into mutiny. I acted in a way that encouraged you to… get them killed without being given a chance."

"They wouldn't say that if they had been there" Paige hissed furious. "God damnit justice got those Elders because they had used up all their choices. He got them because they weren't going to do that."

"Powers that Be weren't there " said Phoebe "so they can... interpret what we did anyway they like. Damnit I'm glad I did it" she spat.

"What you call Justice they call demons and Ogres" said Mark softly.

"They're making you a scapegoat" Paige said, her voice choking. "I don't need a premonition to see that. They want someone to blame for their stupidity and they are twisting it into the one person up there who knew it was wrong. And trying to weasel out of their responsibility by proving they didn't know. Bastards "she said starting to cry. "Couldn't you say you were sorry and just pretend to follow the party line for a while."

"Whistleblowers always get screwed" said Phoebe and Paige glared at her while Mark shook his head.

Mark sagged a little awkwardly his intelligent face darkening. "You know me Pet" he said "Never one to follow the party line. Don't mind playing the game but I haven't sold my soul. If I do it now just to survive, I'll never be able to be …honest to myself again. Then I would have to tell charges like Tisha I can't help them. Wouldn't be much point doing what I'm doing " he said.

"Fight them" pleaded Paige. "Leo did."

"Leo got out. I don't think they will go that way again" Mark answered. "I'm one to use the system to make it work the way it ought even when it isn't what's planned. It's not easy though "he admitted." when I was mortal, when I was able to do...some good here. I had to play the system but I was sure of me, surer of what I was trying to get. Sure I could make a difference" he admitted. "I'm not sure I could fight them any more than you can fight the archbishop."

"You did make a difference those witches" Paige said "Edna and Tisha they were your charges. And they made a difference in Burvjara. They did it for you, you know and they didn't fight for you. Do you think we could have done it on our own? We did it because we had help. Do you know how scary it is to be in the situation we were planning and what a difference it made not to have to fight or hide from the whitelighter?" She put her arms around Mark "You made a difference" she said. Softly. "You tell me I do the job at the employment centre well. You tell me to screw .. figuratively .. the archbishop ..Why can't you screw the Elders now?"

"Guess I'm not a sure of the system" he said ruefully "as I was back then. Guess I knew what I was fighting more."

"You learnt how to handle the employment system" Paige pushed. "You can learn how to handle the 'up there' one. You can twist them around 'up there' just the way you used to in the employment centre."

"If he lasts long enough as a whitelighter" Phoebe said practically.

Paige stared at her and then paled even more.

"Tell them to go to hell. Or point out that's where Cole sent their colleagues." Phoebe suggested

"I didn't send them to hell" Cole said shimmering in behind them and making both Phoebe and Paige scream. "They get to go round again. Maybe they'll learn something."

"Don't shimmer in like that" Paige ordered Cole crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here " Phoebe asked.

"I live here "said Cole mildly "I left Correja's paper on the table" he explained moving toward the dining room.

"Cole"' Phoebe said catching his "you have to help Mark."

"Why?" he said as Mark rolled his eyes

"Justice" she said "Those bastards want to make a scapegoat out of Mark for what happened in Burvjara. Want to get at him for disobeying rules, orders for saying…giving a choice to witches about going to Burvjara."

Cole rolled his eyes "Trust me he doesn't want justice" he said as Mark nodded understanding. "Because he isn't an innocent. He knew what he was doing. If he wants an arsehole lawyer I'm happy to help though" he added.

"I'm still here" said Mark.

Cole shrugged.

"Its not fair "Paige bit out. "s They're rewriting what happened to make themselves look like they didn't know what those warmongering elders were doing and making Mark take the fall. What the hell use are guardians if they can't help such a … kangaroo court "

Cole just looked at her "History and lore is not my calling "he said in his guardian voice. "You sure you don't want an arsehole lawyer up there? "Cole asked Mark

"You. That might just prove their case" Mark replied quietly shaking his head.

"Well remember the court system is stacked against the innocent "Cole told him "so I wouldn't count on pleading that or try to prove in court you acted against an unlawful law. System does not want to believe it can happen, so acts like it hasn't."

"Is that your advice as an arsehole lawyer?" Mark asked. "So if that is what I don't do that what do I do?"

"Well if you can't find a good technicality" Cole thought about it "Usually the best way is to argue that the action was justified. Like speeding to get a pregnant woman to hospital, or breaking and entering to get a fire extinguisher or looting to get food when no other available. Just twist the need and make it in their interests. Give them a way to want to get you off."

"The justification is those shits would not listen to him" said Paige.

"We'll never know" said the Guardian of Justice "because he didn't give them a chance did he?"

"You don't honestly believe they would have listened" snarled Paige.

"No" said Cole "But if I was their lawyer, not getting a chance to make the choice is a pretty good technicality."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"I get a lot of people off who are guilty as hell" Cole told Mark "You sure you don't want an arsehole lawyer."

"No" said Mark with a slight smile as Paige started to cry. He caught Paige's hand and she followed him upstairs while Phoebe watched them go her hands on where her hips had been while Cole watched her with a soft smile.

"We need to fix that "Phoebe told him "You aren't going to tell me the Powers that Be making a scapegoat of Mark is anything like justice."

"It is if they're calling him to account for stuff he did before you went to Burvjara" Cole said. "He broke every damn rule."

"You know damn well that isn't fair" Phoebe pursed her lips.

"It's legal" Cole said "and you've been married to me long enough to know that the law isn't fair.'

"They screwed up and they are going to kill Mark" Phoebe insisted "and break Paige's heart.'

"Recycling isn't killing exactly" Cole pointed out "Mark's already dead."

"It'll break Paige's heart" Phoebe argued "and after all that happened in Burvjara, it all comes to 'Do you really need them to get rid of the voices who said it was wrong, the one who listened to their conscience'?. You think they won't go there again. You going to tell me that Mark won't be needed again." she demanded crossing her arms rather like Piper did. "And if recycling is what those Elders got, does Mark deserve the same punishment for doing his best to stop people getting killed. Its not right" she insisted

"Unfortunately for invoking justice , they are not going after him for what they did " Cole shook his head.

"Why can't you help him?" Phoebe demanded catching his jacket lapels in her hands "You can be an arsehole lawyer for everyone else even when they are guilty as sin."

"You want me to go up here and find a technicality?" Cole asked. "Happy too."

"Technicality is pretty clear" she said "Mark did the honourable thing. How about creating a precedent about people doing the honourable thing when the law is wrong.'

"Most of those precedents involve pardons after death" Cole said logically "and there is a real risk of opening up all the other laws he has broken, including what he is doing with your sister right now."

"Law "Phoebe said in disgust. "That's your business and its stinks. And it will break Paige's heart. Its family business Cole. You're a smart lawyer. And a guardian."

"As long as they keep to what he did before you all left and not try and rewrite what happened in Burvjara to blame him for what happened that 's got nothing to do with guardian's business Phoebe" Cole told her putting his arm around her.

Phoebe turned to face him "They are doing that" she said

"Then its got everything to do with lore and myth and balance. It still not my business" he said. "The myth and legend of the hero. Its not my business."

"Its Therold's business isn't it?" Phoebe pushed. "So if I asked him.'

Cole looked at her "And if I asked you not too. If it's his business he'll know."

"You sometimes make some things your business when someone asks." Phoebe said as Cole frowned darkly. "It would break Paige's heart" she said nose in the air "If anything happened to Mark."

Cole stuck his hands hard in his pockets. He stared out the window.

"You really think I would let Mark die and break Paige's heart" Phoebe pushed. "Just because you're pissed off at Therold. You think I would."

"How about if I tell you not to?" Cole asked slowly.

"Don't you dare" she fired up.

"Phoebe, disregarding what happens in this house which is family business" Cole said catching her hands "A witch can't tell a guardian his business and to ask Therold to do it because he has …a crush on you. I can feel the balance shuddering at the thought" he said "Because if Therold listened to you…."

"Then who can tell him guardian's business?" Phoebe demanded. "Who can ask him?

Cole took a deep breath "Francesca. Another guardian." he said slowly. "But Francesca is pretty good at minding her own business."

"Ask him" ordered Phoebe calmly.

Cole looked at her "You're joking" he said "You want me to go to Therold and tell him to interfere with Good. What did I just say about asking guardians?"

"This is family business between us. If they're rewriting what we did, what I did" Phoebe pushed "I did good things there. And to let this bastards rewrite it so we look like a pack of mutineers and justify killing Mark, makes me furious."

"Didn't you go there with the intention of mutiny?" Cole the arsehole lawyer asked. "Didn't Mark send you on your way to do it?"

Phoebe glowered at him.

"If Therold interfered" Cole said "If "he said "If I go over there and got him to interfere" he said "You know the story gets told as Phoebe the heroine. It won't be told as the pissed off Phoebe who lost her temper at bunch of pricks."

Phoebe looked at him outraged then she slowly smiled. "You know me" she said. "Maybe if you tell everyone why I did it."

"I do, but they won't like the version so they won't believe me" Cole replied. "The story they will tell will be the beautiful mythical, pretty damned boring prissy, if you ask me, heroine." Cole took her hand. "You're going to hate it, you're going to be miserable about it. You want me to do that to a witch I love."

Phoebe took a deep breath and looked as if she was going to cry then stopped "You want to break Paige's heart?" she asked Cole.

"No" he said sticking in his hands firmly in his pockets.

"Then go and ask Therold" Phoebe ordered him. "You said…"

"I know. I said I'd do anything for you" Cole muttered pissed and shimmering before he could change his mind.

Phoebe stared at the space where he had been standing and a little shiver went through her and she smiled to herself "He really does love me" she explained to Pookie and shivered again. "Bet old Glock would laugh like hell about this" she said bitterly.

**.................................................................**


	65. Chapter 65

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 65

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Cole and Therold stood in the cold dark hall of the ancient manor house staring at each other. Cole stood legs apart ready for action. Therold took the shuffling stance of one of the old demon lore masters which Cole, warrior demon of the century that he had been, recognised as the lore master at his most dangerous.

"Phoebe asked me to come" Cole finally said when Therold clearly was not going to say anything.

"Phoebe asked you to apologise" Therold wheezed "Phoebe is so.."

"Apologise for what?" snapped Cole "Trying to get my wife back when you stole her."

"Trying" sniffed Therold "You didn't get her back, Warrior. How powerful are you?"

"Why you looking for a new house?" sniggered Cole.

They glowered at each other for a very long time. Therold finally looked down.

"Belthezor" he wheezed "There is nothing to say." He smiled a venomous demonic smile. "So unless you have come to act the only choice that remains is for us to learn to coexist. By which I mean exist in different spheres." He added.

"Let's see am I guardian enough to resist temptation" Cole mused. He let Therold ponder for some seconds, and clearly draw some dubious conclusions before he continued with a nasty edge to his voice. "Despite what you think I am guardian enough. I guess we will have to learn to …co-exist" Cole said thrusting his hands seep in his pockets and leaning against a cold damp wall. "I would never hurt…harm Phoebe" he said.

"You hurt her in Burvjara" Therold pushed.

"Not they way you thought the visions would happen" Cole snarled. "You thought I was going to harm her, destroy her.'

Cole watched in the semi dark while Therold stood very still, Finally Therold noticeably eased his stance "You do in a way. She will regret what you did to her in Burvjara for the rest of her life" he said.

"I didn't harm her" Cole bit out his voice deadly.

Both of them shivered in the coldness of the old house, neither demons that they were, enjoying the feel of it. Cole finally saw an old log in the large fireplace and fireballed it so it burst into flame throwing an eerie light on the dark rooms.

"I thought you were one of the ghosts that inhabit this place" Therold said his voice peevish as he shone a torch in Cole's direction.

Cole smiled nastily. "No" he said. Cole glanced around and smirked at the cold dank house.

"This place has excellent physiological magic" Therold said tightly.

Cole shifted his weight "I feel it "he said uncomfortably.

They stood in the flickering fire light eyeing each other off.

"What are you doing here?" Therold finally demanded "I doubt you want my blessing for your actions in Burvjara?" he said scornfully.

Cole shook his head. "I …Phoebe wanted me to… come" he muttered.

"Why does your beautiful…" Therold started to say unable to stop the soft caressing note in his voice.

"Beautiful" sneered Cole straightening up, fingers tightening into a claw in an effort to not connect with his magic.

"You beautiful wife" said Therold his voice a high squeak.

"She wants me to ask you to do something she cannot. Should not" Therold guessed his body edgy and tight ready to defend. "I am honoured she should" he whined with a small sneer.

Cole made a snarling noise, balling his fists, legs apart.

"I stand by my defence of her." Therold squeaked. "She needs … a champion" he said his face and bald pate bright crimson. "She deserves a champion."

"I can look after her" snarled Cole" she doesn't need" he stopped. "I know I got distracted before Burvjara. I can guard her. I will… I was told" he said "I listened." He balled and unballed his fingers, tension in every line of his body.

"Good" hissed Therold "Because if you cannot I will." he said "What does she want me to do?" he asked smugly in a high sing song voice.

Cole frowned then rushed out "There's a whitelighter needs protecting from elders, needs your lore explained to the upper echelons to stop them recycling him" Cole said. "For not agreeing with them and acting accordingly … over Burvjara. Because I fixed it, they feel the need to assuage their guilt by finding a scapegoat. He broke the rules, knew what he was doing .Its not justice...its…

"My business "said Therold with satisfaction as Cole looked at him in distaste "The young man who came her to talk to Phoebe. A pleasant young man."

Cole shrugged.

"Understands tea" Therold murmured.

Cole bit his lip to avoid saying anything.

"Making a scapegoat of the lad are they?" Therold asked in a different voice "Just as they refuse Francesca's wisdom, if they had listened to her in the first place, thing may have been different." To his satisfaction, Cole nodded. "And this one does not have the resources. All they could do to Francesca was ignore her but this one they can.."

"Yes" said Cole.

"Then it would be a great injustice" Therold said peevishly.

"Not yet" Cole interrupted to Therold's annoyance. "Better the injustice does not happen… better I'm not called."

"You have some wisdom Brother" Therold snorted sarcastically

"I know my business" said Cole glowering in the dark. He took a deep breath "I told Phoebe for her to ask you would have meant…witches business, and things may go differently."

"The whitelighter is an admirable young man" Therold mused. "But the beautiful Phoebe..."

Cole winced and sucked his breath.

"Must understand such things are not." Therold hissed "her…province. If you do not explain…"

"I did" said Cole through his teeth.

"For her own sake, she must not interfere" said Therold severely, "even for such an admirable young man."

"He's a pain the butt" snapped Cole "Good and knows it."

"An admirable young man" Therold whined defiantly.

Cole glowered and thrust his hands harder in his pockets.

Therold turned on him then both jumped as orbs sounded and Francesca orbed in.

Both of them ignored her as they stood ready for action.

"Phoebe is a precious soul to magic" Therold told Cole defiantly

Cole just stared at Therold "We weren't talking of Phoebe" he bit out as nastily as he could. He took his hands out of his pocket curling his fist into a ball.

"Cole" Francesca started to say.

"He has no idea the responsibility he has toward such a precious wonderful heroine, "Therold told Francesca.

"Therold" Francesca said firmly "He's not supposed to know."

Therold went more crimson "Phoebe is special" he muttered

"My god" Cole said putting his hands back in his pockets as Francesca gave him her best school marm glare "You had her under your roof for two days and you still worship her. Are you blind or besotted?" he said in amazement.

"You need to worship her" Therold pushed.

"I need to love her" Cole said his voice deadly.

"She should not have gone to Burvjara" Therold bit out. "You don't know the consequences."

"Phoebe has returned safely, in one piece" Francesca said exasperated.

Therold raised his hands. And Cole smiled softly.

"You don't know" Therold squeaked "Like I do."

'"Oh get f.." Cole started to say and Francesca positively glared at him. He stuck his hands harder in his pockets and shook his head. "I love Phoebe and would never hurt her and I will take care of her" he said "and Friend Therold here could save a lot of trouble if he understood that and didn't interfere between us. Let Phoebe and me talk it out alone."

Therold started to puff up.

"Phoebe made her choices Cole. Not to talk" Francesca said "and I am suggesting strongly you respect her choices for all our sakes. You fixed one war" she added. "Phoebe knows you and loves you and she has some wisdom" she added. "Leave this thing with Therold alone. Leave why Phoebe stayed alone."

Cole drew a deep breath and Francesca eyed him intently. He finally looked away then met Francesca's eyes. "You want me to tell Phoebe you think she has wisdom."

"No" said Francesca bluntly.

Cole smiled in satisfaction "Every now and again Phoebe has wisdom" he agreed. "You should know I'm nearly guessing what you all don't want me to know" he added.

"Better you don't "Francesca said firmly "for everyone. Better you trust Phoebe." She glared at Therold who went crimson with his effort not to retaliate.

"I've had enough good advice to last me a lifetime in the last few days" Cole snarled.

"Are you listening to it?" Francesca asked calmly.

"Yes" said Cole and started to shimmer "I'm beholden to you for the other thing" he told Therold stiffly.

"You should know I was already called Brother" Therold squeaked

Cole stopped the shimmer.

"I only hesitated to act because of the consequences for the … beautiful Phoebe" he added defiantly.

Francesca winced at Cole's expression. He saw and shook his head.

"Friend Therold" he said in almost his normal voice "Phoebe made her choices when she asked me to come. Trust me on this, no matter how much she bitches about the consequences she would never forgive you if you chose to protect her over Mark. "

"Phoebe is so beautiful. So good" Therold murmured in soft caress as Francesca raised her eyes

Cole glowered and half raised his hands then stuck it firmly in his pocket "Be well … Brother" he snarked and hands still in his pockets shimmered.

"I detest him" Therold whined at Francesca

"I understand that" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"He never apologised for destroying my home" Therold snarled.

"You stole his wife" Francesca pointed out.

"Phoebe was in danger" Therold said his voice squeaking. "You do not understand what she faces."

"Is she in any less danger because you took her?" Francesca asked school marm voice working overtime.

"I have work to do" Therold said avoiding the answer.

"Good "said Francesca raising her eyes. "What work?" she asked suspiciously.

"Better the powers of Good do not rewrite the history and lore at the expense of the whitelighter" Therold said, in his guardian voice.

"Oh "said Francesca "I was going to stop that" she told him quietly.

"Better you don't" Therold squeaked.

"It is not in my conscience to allow such a one to be the scapegoat" Francesca said "I tried to tell them and they refused to listen. They need to be reminded they were told."

"They do not" stated the guardian of Lore Therold "Need to be reminded by such as you."

Francesca looked at him severely

"You are great Power Francesca and you are right and that is a very dangerous thing to be." Therold told her. "I am a demon master of lore and history and I know as you do that the greatest danger after such a battle is that … of anarchy and civil war." His voice guardian and sure lowered slightly "More souls are lost to demondom in the aftermath than the battle. It is the way of evil. You are good Francesca and that means you can be tempted by the whims of your own conscience. Look at what happened in Burvjara when good gave into such temptation. You will not fight the powers of good for the soul of the whitelighter. I will ..show them the path thy must take."

Francesca took a deep breath as she silently studied him. A small monk like figure in baggy pants and cardigan, his bald pate reflecting the light of the fire Cole had lite. The orange red light from the fire shaped around his whole body and for a second she wondered if it was reflecting his aura. After some hesitation she smiled her crooked smile "I bow to your wisdom Friend Therold" she said "You relieve me" she almost whispered.

"If the reading of lore tells me nothing else it tells me of the dangers of the great ones being tempted" Therold said in a squeak.

Francesca shook her head started to say something then lifted her hands and allowed them to drop "Thank you Friend Therold" she said and orbed.

Seconds after she did so Therold looked up as there was another shimmer and Proctor's dark figure appeared. He stared at the space where Francesca had stood. "I am in your debt Brother Therold" he told Therold with a slight demonic smile. "I cannot help her. It is beyond my power."

"She could help herself" Therold told him. "Truthfully I believe she is one who would withstand the temptation if she was faced with it."

"And as you and I and Brother Belthezor know, there is pain in resisting temptation" Proctor said. "It is a small thing I can do to spare her this, but a great thing you can do" he bowed to Therold

"For my Brother Proctor it is a small thing, you are welcome" Therold bowed in return. "I have no tea here yet" he said with real regret

"I have brandy" Proctor said producing a bottle from his coat pocket.

Therold shrugged with regret. "Better than nothing" he said.

**……………………………………………….**

At lunchtime that day Paige was walking toward the nearest mall. She had had a torrid morning and badly needed some time away from the office. On the way to work she had gone to fill her car with gas, and she had found to her horror that she had maxed out her credit card, and it was a week before payday. Therefore she had to orb home and raid the housekeeping jar to pay which meant she had listen to a lecture from a disgusted and irritated Piper who caught her raiding the jar. Then she went onto work to pick up a less than thrilled Alex who was accompanying her to the dreaded meeting with the archbishop.

Alex was with a client when she arrived but her co worker Jean whose spite amped fantasy had been the archbishop's assistant Father Jo, fell on Paige's shoulder and tearfully confessed how much she loved Father Jo; confessed how she had gone to him on the weekend because she was so sure she could tempt him into sex. Jean spent the whole weekend crying when the priest had brutally and with less than Christian kindness shown her he wasn't interested.

"Bastard said some pretty bad things" Jean cried to Paige "I don't know what got into me" she said." I never would… it's not like me to do anything…especially beg for sex. Never in my life." she sobbed all over Paige's I'm in control suit.

"Stress" said Paige uncomfortably patting her shoulder. "Still at least you found out he's not worth it."

"But he is" cried Jean "Don't you understand he was true to his vows, he's special. I love him you know "she said "really LOVE him. Can't help where you fall in love" she said bitterly "I never thought I would ever but the first time he came in" she burst into tears even louder tears.

Paige put her arms around Jean and let her cry.

"What did you think, that it was a stupid crush "Jean demanded "I fell in love. I heard you had an affair with the guy who died, Mark. You were lucky "she said as Paige caught her breath. "At least you had something for it. And some memories. So you aren't going to spend a lifetime regretting nothing just nothing. You had something for it" Jean finally pulled herself free, rubbed her hands over tear reddened eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"You'll find somebody else" Paige told her sympathetically.

"I'm forty four" said Jean "and I fell in love for the first time, at least did something about it for the first time. Alex told me you keep saying you don't want to get over that Mark guy, don't want anyone else. I still love Father Jo" she said angrily.

Paige had sighed because maxed out credit cards or not, she had Mark and the consequences for her were maybe not a life time of being completely alone, just broke for a while.

Paige had then spent an extremely unpleasant hour with the archbishop and with Alex, explaining in great depth that she was researching and had her article outlined and what its relevance was to the employment centre. She summoned some of the anger she felt at spites for what they had done to women like Jean so she could even find some passion to support her case. However all the time Alex who had known her before Mark had passed over, had known her when she nervously was finding her feet as the manager, was sitting there with a grim smile on his face. Paige knew that no matter how much the archbishop expressed his approval, and even applauded her, Alex was aware she was lying or at least what she was doing was based on a lie. She caught Alex watching her from the corner during her performance for the archbishop, and uncomfortably struggled with a sentence about the way people were used and abused. She flushed and went on with her speech as Alex sucked his breath. And Paige knew that it would be a long time before Alex trusted her or completely respected her again.

To make it even worse Father Jo had been there and Paige had to fight herself not to really let him have it about how he had hurt her friend who had really done nothing worse than fall in love with him.

Then to finish the morning off, Anne, who had so outraged Marly and Phoebe by falling all over Cole, and who worked in the archbishop's office, pulled Paige away to have a long weepy discussion about how mortified she was at her behaviour over Cole.

Anne conceded that Cole was the most attractive man she had ever seen but she assured Paige she never behaved like that on impulse. She explained that she was a happily married woman and even if her Jeff was not the best looking guy around, sort of fat actually and not really sexy, sort of dull, Anne conceded he was a good man. She explained that she had her fantasies over good looking guys, and she was totally addicted to a certain television show, taping it to watch 3 times over when her Jeff was not around, just because the lead guy stripped his shirt of at least 3 times every episode, but sniffing back tears she told Paige she knew the television guy was just a fantasy. To behave like that over a real guy, Anne was mortified. Then she also burst into tears on Paige's shoulder.

When Anne had finished crying, Paige could truthfully say that Anne was not the only one who got carried away over her fantasies. She agreed that mortification over your behaviour was hell to live with, and even agreed that reality of living with a less than perfect man makes a girl occasionally dream of well…someone a little more fanciful.

"It wasn't occasionally "Anne cried "I was ... she sobbed "do you know what I was dreaming I would do to him with him…all the time, like I couldn't think of anything else, anyone else., it was so real I thought… I thought I could have him. I thought I did have him and your sister stole him...from me" she confessed while Paige made soothing noises.

When Anne finally stopped crying again, she thanked Paige for being understanding, then she frowned. "How can you live in the same house with… him? And not be just crazy looking at him … seeing… him, every day, all the time. I mean he's just…"

"Lookable. I know. Its easy" said Paige just a little too quickly "Living with him. Cole isn't perfect. You know he's untidy. As soon as you tell him not to do something he does it just to be an arsehole. Bickers just to be a pain, starts family fights over breakfast."

Anne sniffed not completely disillusioned. "He just seems so gorgeous" she sighed "Can you apologise to yours sister? I'm too embarrassed."

"Come over, Phoebe would understand" Paige said.

"I could see Cole" mused Anne a small smile plying on her lips, then she sucked her lip. "I better not" she said regretfully.

Paige had not been able to do anything but mumble platitudes when Alex who was forced to wait while Anne cried all over Paige, ranted all the way back to the employment centre that lately women were crazy.

Relieved to have finally escaped the employment centre for a while, Paige wandered along the mall, thinking how angry she was at the spites and the damage such weak stupid little demons could do. Then when anger no longer let her avoid it, she worried about Mark. His determination to face the tribunal was admirable but his refusal to protect himself she thought was not, in fact she thought it indicated that Mark had lost his confidence. Mark in his human life had always been characterised by a wicked humour knowing even when he was pretending to prostrate himself on the mercy of the Powers that Be that he was laughing confident, that he could make it work. Only this time he was not. And it frightened her.

It made her feel…uncertain… to think that Mark was uncertain but then she thought Mark had been through a lot in the last eighteen months, not the least dying and finding a destiny and facing up to an eternity. Paige pushed down a small anger, born out of worry with Mark for not being more sure of himself, for not fighting this the way he always had fought as a mortal.

Paige wandered through the mall, mad at spites, mad at Powers that Be and mad at Mark for not quite living up to everything she thought he should be. She could not even ease her anger with a shopping spree. She wandered along trying to distract some quite bad thoughts by window shopping. She stopped vaguely in front of one of the cheap novelty shops and started fingering her way through some of the things on the tables when she saw on the front table a bunch of novelty ties, with cartoon characters in them, for sale at only $15.

She thought of Mark when she first met him, receding sandy hair, gentle grey eyes, ill fitting clothes and stupid Daffy Duck tie.

"That damned tie" she thought. "A grown man wearing a Daffy Duck tie. Didn't he know how stupid it looked? What people thought of him when he wore it." Then she bit her lip. She had thought Mark was pretty special when he wore the Daffy Duck tie, when he showed to the world he did not give a damn what they thought.

Paige stopped and froze. "That was it" she thought. That was what was missing. Since Cole's bitch of a mother had killed Mark and destroyed his Daffy Duck tie, Mark had not been quite himself when dealing with the higher powers.

Paige almost flung herself at the table, pushing out of the way a very indignant woman who was carefully sorting through them. With some digging right at the bottom Paige found a Daffy Duck tie. She had to snatch the tie from another customer who was clearly about to claim it, to the other customer's obvious disgust. All the time she was watched by some very indignant staff who did not like the way she had muscled in.

Paige did not care. She smiled to herself because that tie she decided was the exact answer to Mark's problems, only she then remembered that she had maxed out her credit card.

Paige frantically sort through the purse but could only find a five dollar note, crumpled in the bottom. She glared at her empty wallet but she was not going to give up on the tie. Glancing around at the suspicious staff, she moved over to a wrack of sweaters, that was in the corner of the shop then judging her moment she carefully looked around and orbed. She came out of the orb in the kitchen, surprising Piper who was busy mixing things in a bowl.

Paige without asking grabbed the last ten dollars from the emergency shopping jar.

"Sure thing" said Piper sarcastically watching her "Take it, take as much as you need. Just because you maxed out your cards on porn the kids can starve."

"Thanks "said Paige ignoring the sarcasm and then orbed back to the shop, She materialised in a corner behind the staff member who jumped with fright when Paige asked to purchase the tie standing right behind her.

She paid for the tie with the staff person still very suspicious and left with her prize, smiling happily to herself. Hiding in a corner of the mall she called Mark's name.

He arrived looking concerned in a few seconds. "What's wrong?" he glanced around to make sure no-one noticed him orbing "You hurt pet? Demons?" he asked worried.

"I needed to catch you before you went to the Powers that Be tribunal" she explained.

"Ten seconds later and you would have missed me" he said. "You don't have to say goodbye." He told her softly. "I don't want…."

Paige raised her hand to interrupt, taking in the shabby corduroy pants and yellowish shirt he wore. "You wearing your whitelighter robe to the tribunal?" she asked.

Mark looked surprised "No" he said "I figured that was making a statement about submission I'm not quite prepared to do."

"You need to be properly attired to face them" Paige told him.

"You know me pet" Mark said softly. "Not a good time to try to be someone I'm not."

"I do" she said. "Which is why I want you to be properly attired." and she held out the Daffy Duck tie.

He burst out laughing.

"You need to be properly attired" she said again.

"You think Daffy will make all the difference?" he asked as she put the tie around his neck.

"Yes" she said firmly as she tied it. "Now you look properly dressed" she said with satisfaction. "Go give them hell"

"I will" he said kissing her with a small sigh before he orbed away adjusting the tie as he went.

**.................................................................**


	66. Chapter 66

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 66

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

The next morning Cole went to work and Leo went off to sooth the latest magic creatures that the guardian Durand had offended. Paige had been awake all night waiting for Mark to return and was becoming more and more frantic when he did not show. Phoebe and Piper had lain awake listening to her restless movements, then got up to share camomile tea with Paige and exchange nervous worried glances while Paige kept saying she was not concerned.

When Mark had not appeared by morning Paige rang in sick to work and so did Phoebe. A clearly not convinced Alex took Paige's phone call and Phoebe was very disturbed when her assistant, Cheryl, told her the paper was gone to hell.

"What's happening?" she asked concerned.

"Seems like an amped Peyton place" Cheryl told her "Relationships breaking up. Things pretty nasty between people who have … had it on. Just things."

"Spite aftermath" said Piper when Phoebe told her. "I can wait with Paige if you want to go."

"One spite related drama at a time" Phoebe sighed and talked Paige into at least having a shower and then trying to rest.

With Paige upstairs Piper took Wyatt into the kitchen for some 'mom' time and Phoebe holding Patsy and Melinda's hands stood in the archway staring at the mess in the conservatory.

"Mess" said Melinda "Big mess. Bad Unca Cole" she said happily.

"Unca Cole very bad" Phoebe agreed.

Phoebe busied herself on the conservatory, deciding as she was in part to blame the least she could do was try and fix what she could. Patsy plonked himself down in the archway and telekineticed some of his toys around him.

Patsy seemed much better than he had been so clearly the worst of this teething was over. He carefully arranged his toy blocks in intricate patterns while Melinda decided she would help as best as she could by carrying mostly destroyed objects around the room and putting them where Phoebe did not want them, then telling Auntie Phoebe she was a good girl.

"Back to normal" Phoebe thought apprehensively then she shuddered as she looked at her precious son lost in the patterns he was making. Somehow they had survived this teething. Which as a mother left Phoebe grateful enough to her detested mother in law to have no regrets whatsoever that her deal with the devil, or the next best thing in this case, was the right thing to do. She was not entirely sure she, Cole, the family or Patsy were going to survive the next one.

Phoebe had carefully felt Patsy's mouth and to her relief she could finally feel a normal tooth coming through but she shuddered to think there were more to come and what her baby would face if she could not convince Elisabeth to hand over the complete potion. Patsy was going to get that cure she told herself. If it was the only choice Patsy had for any peace in the coming months she decided that Cole not knowing where the cure came from was a small price to pay.

Phoebe wandered around the room, contemplating whether or not it was going to be possible to recover cushions or just give up on the whole thing and redesign the conservatory when she was startled by a shimmer in the doorway.

She spun around as the light faded to see the laughing blue eyes of her not in the least bit beloved mother in law behind her.

Elisabeth, wearing a very tight short black suit, peek a boo honey blond hair falling forward meandered into the conservatory.

"My sisters are here" Phoebe snarled. "Power of Three."

"You don't think I am foolish enough to come visit my beloved daughter in law unprotected" smiled Elisabeth. "Against the mere Power of Three."

"Cole" Phoebe started to say.

"Isn't here" Elisabeth pouted "Could he do me harm?" She asked sweetly "When is one of you going to tell me what he can do."

"What do you think?" Phoebe demanded hands on where her hips used to be

"Would he do me harm?" Elisabeth asked with a small catch in her voice. She tossed her head, so the honey blond hair moved. The naked evil of her blue eyes flashed for a moment as she aw Phoebe's expression.

"Its a sad thing Chickadee to be rejected by your own flesh and blood. Unnatural" Elisabeth said. "I hope you never find out that part of a mother's pain" she added as Phoebe still said nothing.

Elisabeth flicked her honey blond hair again and went into the conservatory. She looked around with a malicious laugh then wandered around to examine the damaged room while Phoebe pushed Melinda behind her.

"I don't think I like the idea of my grandchildren being raised in a hovel" Elisabeth smirked looking at the mess in the conservatory "or is it just that the demon world should be mourning some of its more powerful members?"

Phoebe glowered at her "Cole was pissed off" she said truthfully.

"Such a lying little witch" snipped Elisabeth "Chickadee you are not going to try and convince me one demon could do all this."

"I wouldn't waste my breath convincing you of anything" Phoebe said crossing her arms.

Piper come running from the kitchen, meeting Paige at the bottom of the stair just as Melinda stepped out from behind Phoebe and started to raise her hands defensively.

"Demon mommy" she told Piper who skidded to a halt at the archway, while Paige ran further into the room

"No Melinda" Phoebe ordered "get behind me."

Melinda started to pout but recognising the tone, for once did as she was told without arguing.

Piper caught Paige's hand and they ran to Phoebe, pushing Melinda behind all three of them. The sisters stood there hand in hand, ready to defend and defeat if necessary.

Elisabeth laughed "Such a warm welcome" she said "especially when I bring you gifts."

She spied Patsy on the ground still interested in his blocks.

Phoebe took a harsh breath "Keep away from Patsy "she ordered sharply.

Elisabeth frowned nastily "Patsy" she spat. "You wound me using a name like that" she told Phoebe "anything but…when I think of his heritage … his … possibility."

"Don't," snapped Paige.

"Don't what?" smirked Elisabeth.

"Even think about Patsy's heritage" snarled Piper.

"Then why should I bring him gifts?" asked Elisabeth sweetly. "If I am forbidden to even think … about his heritage."

The three sisters stood arm in arm staring at Elisabeth who smirked back. Piper and Paige both determined while Phoebe nervously bit her lip.

"So what gift?" demanded Piper not giving an inch.

"Why I promised the Chickadee I would give you the ointment that keeps the little ones teething difficulties completely away if you helped me defeat the Geztalt" Elisabeth smiled maliciously and threw a small dark bottle at Phoebe. "Use it and think of me" she said.

Phoebe caught it suspiciously.

"We didn't get rid of the Geztalt to help you "Paige said angrily.

"Shush" laughed Elisabeth "don't let that get out. When here's me telling the Brotherhood, telling my brothers, that I have the Charmed Ones falling over themselves to help me, because of how my precious daughter in law feels about me."

"And don't do that either " snarled Piper

"Care to try and stop me" smiled Elisabeth shifting defensively. "News of my… relatives concern for me… is… helpful to my….career."

"We'll deny it" insisted Piper angrily "see what happens when the Brotherhood find that out."

"Well you would wouldn't you witch" said Elisabeth calmly. "Evil understands the necessity of keeping face with the enemy."

"We didn't destroy the Geztalt to help you," insisted Paige "and if you say we did….."

"You'll vanquish me" Elisabeth laughed "Chickadee wouldn't like that," she smiled nastily as Phoebe looked disgusted "and you should worry there might be some repercussions. Like my brothers might feel some need for vengeance or something."

"Why would they care?" demanded Phoebe.

"Of course they care when I've just brought them the greatest victory in 400 years against demon enemies." smirked Elisabeth "When my star shines high, when their star shines with me, when I fall they fall."

"We didn't get the Geztalt for you" insisted Piper through her teeth "If you come near us."

"Cole will kill you himself" Paige bit out.

"And none of you want that any more than me" sighed Elisabeth "Beside you didn't actually destroy the Geztalt. Just revealed them. That was smart thinking Charmed Ones" she laughed." Better than destroying them. They have risen out of the ashes before but it's going to take some work to talk themselves back into anything but a laughing stock this time. Naturally my brothers think that was my idea" she laughed again "Maybe better not tell them whose idea it was" she said.

The three Charmed Sisters exchanged glances.

"I say it's worth a try to vanquish her" Piper snarled. "If the Brotherhood needed the Charmed Ones to get rid of scrawny little sludges like the Geztalt I don't see they are that dangerous"

"Dammed Geztalt" Elisabeth said flicking her honey blond hair back "Can only make one damned demons out of all of them, scrawny little bastards."

"You knew" snapped Phoebe.

Elisabeth laughed. "My dear Chickadee it's always the weak ones who cause the most damage, the ones who can't fight for themselves. Never worry about an enemy who has the strength to fight. It's always the ones that have to make others fight for them who can finish you off. Never know what accursed tricks they will get up too."

"Actually it was the spites idea" said Paige her head on the side and crossing her arms. "Why don't we call Cole and ask him if he wants to fight the Brotherhood?" she snarled.

Elisabeth's beautiful face contorted in anger, pain longing.

Phoebe caught her breath in panic. "Paige" she started to say "don't.."

For half a second Elisabeth's beautiful face was venomous, then she flicked back her honey blond hair and smiled "Better not call him. My boy has very little of the demon's sense of purpose left. He may just be stupid enough to risk everything in a fit of temper." She glanced around the mostly destroyed conservatory and frowned while the Charmed Ones exchanged nervous glances. "Of course those bloody little spite are claiming credit. Talking themselves up quite well" Elisabeth said " we in the brotherhood know better and bide out time. This is not about my son" she added sanctimoniously.

"Scared to find out if he hates you enough?" Piper who was a mother, asked.

Elisabeth flicked he hair again and for a second looked as if she was going to fireball Piper who raised her hands threatening

"Do you think any of us give a shit about demon politics?" snarled Phoebe intervening.

"You should Chickadee, you should" Elisabeth murmured, "when you think how much you…. and your sisters are at the centre of it."

The Charmed sisters looked at each other

"In fact if it was not for your close ties to …. Me, who knows what vengeance might be reeked for the losses in Burvjara. There are those who feel the time has come to seek vengeance. You should be grateful to me." Elisabeth smiled.

'Why?" asked Phoebe unable to help herself.

"If it was not for the importance the Brotherhood place on my … family connections." Elisabeth smirked "They just might let that fool Tempus let his bloody minded minions come after you."

The Charmed Ones exchanged glances.

"You're bluffing" Phoebe said "The Brotherhood doesn't control Tempus."

"Care to find out?" Elisabeth smiled "Where's my grandson?" she demanded "Ahh" she said in satisfaction as a toy went spinning past her head.

Elisabeth turned to where Patsy was sitting on the floor, looking very cute and very mortal in little jean dungarees, and a red t shirt. He had stopped playing with his toys and was watching his grandmother with an odd frightening intensity, then he waved his hand and sent three toy blocks into the air.

Elisabeth smiled, then laughed "My grandson" she murmured proudly.

She stepped toward Patsy

"Keep away" Phoebe warned jumping between them but before she could stop him Patsy stood up and toddled to where Elisabeth was standing. He stood on the ground watching her with interest then put his hand up and caught hold of her skirt and pulled.

"Hallo" he said

Elisabeth glanced at a fuming Phoebe as Patsy pulled on his grandmother's skirt.

"Hallo" Patsy repeated.

With a smirk of total satisfaction Elisabeth bent toward him and she did, he must have connected with one of his captured powers that allowed him to detect evil. Somewhere in her aura he recognised the evil of what she was because Patsy's face contorted and he burst into tears. Before anyone could say anything Patsy flung up a protection shield that sent his grandmother flying away, crashing into the chesterfield in the hall where she hit the floor with fearful thump, while Patsy flew himself into his mother's arms sobbing hard.

"Good Patsy" said Paige.

"Clever Patsy" said Piper.

Elisabeth lay on the floor, hovering between the red and black Elisheeva, her demon self. She flung her hand in anger connecting to her magic and Paige and Piper flung themselves in front of Patsy and Phoebe and they faced off. Growling fearfully, Elisabeth pulled back the demon until she finally materialised as Elisabeth, her beautiful face fallen in a broken sob, before she pulled herself to her feet. "He's good" she screamed in disbelief. "My grandson is good."

"What did you expect?" Piper asked sweetly.

Elisabeth looked at Patsy in his mother's arms, at the expressions of disgust on Piper and Paige's face and shook her head in pain "I never... I could not…believe. He's  my grandson" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Go" ordered d Phoebe comforting a sobbing Patsy "before Cole comes home.

Elisabeth shook her head and stood up. With considerable effort she smiled beautiful again "You haven't seen the last of me Chickadee" she told Phoebe nastily. She glared at Patsy "That one is lost to me" with a nonchalant smirk she sauntered over and put her hand on Phoebe's belly."Time is on my side" she said as she threw a fireball at the dining room and shimmered.

Piper froze the fireball midair and then blew it up in a showered of sparks. "Bitch" she said.

"We should vanquish her" Paige said "She killed Mark."

"Mark is okay" Phoebe told Paige.

Paige's face contorted.

"I'm sure of it" Phoebe said.

"Good" said Paige with a small sniff "Premonition?" she asked and Phoebe swallowed and shook her head sadly.

"You think that bottle will work "Piper asked taking it from Phoebe's hand. She carefully opened it and sniffed. "Uhh" she said. "It smells vile enough to be a demonic cure". She put the bottle down on the table and turned to her sisters. "So" said Piper "Am I the only one who thinks there may be some problems if that damned Elisheeva, Elisabeth is going a round claiming we did what we did in Burvjara to help her."

Paige looked at Phoebe who sucked her breath

"No "said Paige "you aren't the only one."

"Mark will be okay" Piper said putting her arm around Paige.

Leo arrived home mid afternoon and after annoying the hell out of Piper following her around and being very supportive about how she managed the children finally took the hint and found something else to do in the front garden.

Leo pushed the lawn mower up the ridge on the manor front lawn. He was being very careful because these days it was not just Piper who nagged if the mowing looked uneven. There was a very real risk that Patsy would wave his hand in full view of the neighbourhood and fix it. Leo was feeling the heat and would have removed his shirt but recent events made him think maybe that was not so good an idea. Mrs Nosy Taylor opposite was carefully sweeping her driveway and watching the neighbourhood while Mr Nosey Taylor was weeding and carefully guarding Mrs Nosey Taylor.

"Damnit "Leo thought "It was Cole Mrs Taylor had the hots for." He started to unbutton his shirt and then noticed Mrs Williams from four doors up, had crossed the street to talk to Mrs Nosy Taylor and was watching him. "Maybe someone prefers me" he thought. Hopefully

Then he noticed her attention distracted as she and Mrs Nosey Taylor moved to the pavement and looked up the street.

Leo moved to where he could see what they were looking at then smiled to himself. Up at the corner he could see Cole's new second hand car pulled over and a female cop leaning in the window, far to close.

Some minutes later as Leo and Mrs Taylor and Mrs Williams watched, they saw Cole, irritated, accept a ticket and he drove off braking hard as he remembered not to speed up the street.

He pulled up in front of the manor and was less than pleased to see the audience as Mrs Williams, a middle aged rather leathery woman whose eyes lit up, crossed the road. Cole irritably wished her good afternoon and started tapping his foot until she finally took the hint and left. Opposite Mrs Nosey Taylor licked her lips and watched.

"What happened?" said Leo.

"Bloody stop sign" snarled Cole

"Oh" said Leo because almost no-one in the neighbourhood stopped at the top stop sign, the hill was steep the view was clear and the locals all had slowing without stopping down to a fine art.

"Those bloody female cops were waiting for me"' Cole said. "Just used it as an excuse to talk to me. One asked me if I wanted to come down the station with her and discuss the ticket."

Leo laughed "I doubt it" he said and then raised his eyes as the cop car went passed them very slowly, the windows down and the two women clearly watching Cole. One waved.

"And "said Cole "that damned butch woman at the gas station offered to take me out."

"Better warn Phoebe to use another gas station" said Leo

Mrs Taylor danced around her garden, pretending she was checking flowers but clearly trying to catch Cole's attention.

"Are you sure the damn spite thing is over?" Cole asked nastily.

"Might take a while for the anti plague to get through" Leo smirked enjoying himself.

Cole ground his teeth and Leo laughed. Mrs Taylor jumping up and down waved hard and Cole was forced to respond and as soon as he did Mr Nosey Taylor appeared at the gateway.

Cole mutinously waved at Mrs Taylor again and Mr Taylor made it to the curb side shaking his fist.

Leo laughed. "Maybe not all of it was plague" he grinned. "Want a beer?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Cole. "I need a quiet drink, no dramas."

**………………………………………………..**

Mark looked at Paige's retreating form as she stalked into the kitchen. "Am I supposed to have the slightest idea about what that was about?" he asked and his voice was not as soft as usual.

Leo looked up from the book he was reading and decided this was not the time to tell Mark his mouth was covered in Paige's lipstick from where she had positively smothered him with kisses when he had orbed into the hallway. "She was worried about you" he said slowly.

"I came to tell her as soon as I could" Mark said defensively.

'"She knows that "said Cole not looking up from the paper work he was doing at the dining room table.

"I have other charges" Mark said his voice not quite as reasonable as it usually was. "Tisha is in a hell of a mess. She needs me."

"Paige knows that "said Leo putting his book down.

"Does she really expect me not to go to charges that need me?" Mark asked running his hand through his receding sandy hair. "I wasn't making it up. Hell Tisha called me out of the damned enquiry. She was terrified. That war.."

"No Paige doesn't expect that" said Cole putting a post in on the page he was reading and scribbling a note for Erin to fix. If she showed because Erin was so angry with him for being an hour late for Correja that it was unlikely she would be even be there tomorrow, let alone doing anything he asked her to do. And the only reason he was putting up with it besides adjusting her salary to what was not an undersell of her skills, and for which he paid from the extra work Correja was giving him, was because he doubted he would ever find anyone who would cover for him as well. If only Erin had not turned out to be a... a woman. Which meant tomorrow would have had to spend an hour listening to one of Phoebe's witch colleagues bitching at him because he dare not leave her to aggravate Erin.

Mark, took no notice of Cole's detachment. "I used to think I had pretty good people skills" he said "But with Paige. I can't get it right. She never used to be like this" he said sadly.

"Yes she was" Leo explained, not quite keeping a smug smile from his face "She just did not know she was in love with you when you first knew her " he added. "So she acted well… like a person."

Cole put his papers down and came over to Mark. "That's your mistake" he said "you keep acting with Paige like you are dealing with people.'

"What am I dealing with?" Mark asked his voice rising in exasperation.

"Women" said Leo

"Witches" said Cole.

"Halliwell witches" said Leo

"Halliwell women" said Cole.

"Oh "said Mark. He looked toward the kitchen hallway where Paige had stalked off "Guess I have a lot to learn." he said

"You will" Leo comforted him "Survival thing "he added. "You have to keep learning…or lose her"

Cole stood up and put his hand on Mark's shoulder. He glanced at his watch "Pubs are open in Ireland" he said.

Mark took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his hair again. "Sure" he said.

"Get rid of the lipstick" Cole said .

Mark caught sight of himself in the hallway mirror. He ran his hand across his mouth. Leo shook his head pulled one of his old fashioned cotton handkerchiefs from his pocket and gave it to Mark.

"I have a lot to learn" Mark said

"You will" said Cole. "Survival thing" he added

Cole went into the kitchen, nearly falling over Phoebe and Piper who were in the hallway listening. They hastily backed into the kitchen.

He grinned as he helped Piper back to her feet. "We're taking Mark for a beer" he said.

Paige sniffed.

"Don't get him drunk this time" Phoebe ordered.

"Other way round" said Cole "angel's got hollow leg. You didn't tell him to get out this time did you Paige?"

Paige snorted.

"Won't need to get him drunk" Cole said. "He's just upset." He grinned as he left the kitchen.

"Mark's upset" said Phoebe looking at her sisters.

"He pissed me off" said Paige. "Damn it he knew I was worried."

"He has other charges" Phoebe said.

"Tisha is besotted with him" Paige sniffed "and he knew I was worried. I know Tisha has been through hell and needs him but does he expect me to be reasonable when I was worried sick." She demanded.

"Probably still does at this stage" said Phoebe "He'll learn. Just upset at the moment."

"Mark's upset" said Piper happily. She raised her hand and Paige took a high five with her. "I knew it could be done" she said. "No-one can cope that good.'

Paige grinned.

"Sisters. We do good work" said Piper.

**………………………………….**

Marked put the third Guinness down in front of Cole and Leo. Cole and Leo looked at each other which Mark saw.

"That stuff affects him' Leo said pointing at Cole "And he has to be in court tomorrow."

"I have to chase justice tomorrow. I'm going to enjoy myself tonight" Cole looked embarrassed. "Stuff affects you too" he retorted.

"I died when I was 18" Leo explained slightly slurring his words "Never really got used to it."

. "You're not going to use a sword tomorrow?" Mark asked Cole.

"Only metaphorically "Cole said "Justice carries a sword."

"Pity "said Mark "Most of the witches who went to Burvjara thought the sword was damned sexy. Driving their whitelighters crazy talking about it."

"Bloody spites" muttered Cole taking a long gulp of the black beer.

"That stuff affects you" Leo said.

"After getting lost in the backlands of Asia, when you're broke" Mark said "you learn to tolerate stuff. Fermented yak milk."

Both Cole and Leo shuddered.

"Talking about Yak tea got me stuck with Therold's tea rituals" Mark said.

"Turning up at Therold's gets you stuck with his bloody tea rituals" Cole said. sipping the black beer. "He likes you" he accused Mark. "Mind though you keep breaking the rules and changing the balance and he'll forget he likes you."

"What changed?" Leo asked.

"Healing Glock in this timeframe" said Cole changed his time frame. "He's" and he pointed at Mark "i damned lucky Therold didn't go after him."

"Can't" said Leo "there's a precedent. Read about it, in a middle east script."

Cole groaned.

"Methuselah " said Leo "He got healed in another time frame. So Glock will be around for 900years. Damn you Mark "he said.

"Probably Burvjarian time" Cole murmured. "Just a lifetime in ours."

"Damn you Mark" said Leo "Piper could... for the rest of her life"

"She won't.. " Mark said. "she loves you Leo."

Leo snorted into his beer. "She'll know he's there alone."

"I did what was right" said Mark taking a gulp of beer "To Glock, the girls about Burvjara. And Piper was pretty pissed when I hesitated. Scared me."

"Piper didn't tell me she scared you" said Leo.

"Hid it" muttered Mark taking a large gulp of black beer.

"Good man." Cole raised his glass to Mark "Only you're damned lucky Therold likes you" said Cole "Or you'd be recycling in limbo right now."

"Therold only likes me because I drank his damned tea" Mark said apologetically. "I'm grateful he.."

"Interfered" interrupted Cole.

Mark grinned "But I hate tea and I know I'm going to have to drink it again to keep him liking me." He added regretfully

"I keep drinking it and he still hates me" said Cole.

"Well I'm not the villain in his perfect love story" Mark said.

Cole looked at him Mark shrugged, then grinned.

"Damn you" muttered Cole into his beer.

"Glock fell in love with Piper" Leo said into his beer. He took a long drink "Damnit Cole why the hell did you have be the hero with swords. Now Piper expects me to be one.'

"You can use a sword pretty good" Cole said.

"You can?" said Mark "I thought you were a pacifist, Leo."

"Leo saved the girls that time" Cole said "when they got stuck in Paige's past."

"You did" said Mark "Think Paige would start being reasonable again if I learnt to use a sword and saved her?" he asked.

"No" said Leo and Cole

"That was then" said Leo. "Now she wants me to be a hero again. Prove it. He swallowed more beer. "Be a hero like …Glock. Not like you get that many chances to be sword fighting hero these days."

"Take 'em when you can" Cole said swallowing beer.

"Yeah I will" Leo agreed. "I guess in the meantime I better not let the kids freak me and" he swallowed more beer, "bitch at Piper because I'm freaked."

"That would be good "said Cole, taking another mouthful.

"Yeah well you need to look at what you're doing with Phoebe" Leo accused.

"What?" said Cole

"Maybe you need to… keep an eye on her. Stop treating her like she ...isn't Phoebe" Leo said. "House won't stand up to another session."

"I figured that" Cole said "I mean about keeping a better ..guard or Glock sort of convinced me"

"Glock" snorted Leo into his beer. "You know bringing him into the house. Didn't help."

"It wasn't Glock coming into the house" Mark said

"What do you mean?" Leo demanded.

"Glock didn't make the problem you and Piper are.. were.. had" Mark said calmly.

Leo caught his breath "I can understand Glock falling in love with Piper" Leo said "But it hurts. She … got interested. Piper loved me, always has, dumped Dan for me. Can't understand when she loved me why she.. got interested.'

"Saw something in him she felt was missing in you" Mark said. "He thought her pretty damned perfect" he added.

"If he lived with her for much longer he'd know she wasn't " said Leo.

"Maybe you need to forget she isn't perfect" said Mark into his beer.

"Phoebe loves me and she nearly screwed two shits." Cole said.

"Phoebe always screwed shits" said Leo.

"Paige just likes to look" Mark said. "Because I'm not perfect."

"Scares Paige when she fell in love with real flesh and blood" Leo said "sorta real when she fell in love" he added. "Not one of those pretty toy boys she used to date" He looked at Cole "Remember that pretty boy when we first met her, the one the source took over."

"Yeah" said Cole "I remember that pretty vampire she ran off with too" he said "Course they all dumped her" he said.

"I won't "say Mark.

"You better not" said Cole. "I care about Paige."

Mark put down his beer and looked at Cole challengingly.

"I should not have told Phoebe I'd forgive her anything" Cole said ignoring him.

"You will" Leo said.

"Telling her was a mistake." Cole said.

"Wasn't at the time" Leo said.

"Mistake now" Cole said "wasn't then."

"I was only trying to help Piper not freak about the kids, telling her to take care." Leo said "Piper freaks just trying to help her."

"Not what she wanted." Cole said.

"Do you think maybe I should have chosen the body I had when I was hiking around the Himalayas" said Mark. "Was in pretty good shape. Had more hair" he added.

"Nah "said Leo putting his hand on Marks's shoulder "she'd just find something else to bitch about.'

"I got to go execute justice tomorrow" Cole muttered. "You know how much I hate that."

"Execute" demanded Leo concerned.

"Metaphorically" said Cole into his beer.

Mark drained his beer. "At least Cole deserves the screwing around he gets" he said

"Why?" said Cole putting the glass down hard.

"You're the repenting demon, penance is part of the deal. What did Leo and I do?" Mark grumbled.

"Got involved with Halliwell witches" snarled Cole. "Got to keep proving you're worthy. Once more round?" he asked.

"Girls will be pissed if you go back pissed again" Mark said.

Cole and Leo looked at him

"Bugga the girls" said Leo.

"Bugga the girls" said Mark

"Bugga the girls" said Cole "my round."

**.................................................................**


	67. Chapter 67

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 67

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Phoebe returning to work the next morning, had a very unpleasant morning, catching up on all the dramas that had happened as well as seeing the disbelieving expression on Elise's face when she produced a medical certificate for the time she had been away.

When she first arrived at work, she did not even make it to her office before five people rushed to tell her, some in fun, some with malicious intent, the latest John Cotton scandal. Her assistant Cheryl, all but fell on her to cry out her long woes from her "aberration" with the notorious John Cotton. Cheryl's husband had found out but had been ever so slightly mollified by the fact that she had fallen for the big sport jock John Cotton, and while things were still rocky, they were together.

Only Cheryl wailed, after the scandal in the paper and all over the internet sites this morning, there was no way her husband was going to understand the attraction of the alpha male thing, he was just going to be straight nasty. Phoebe soothed Cheryl as best she could and then shuddered a little when she saw that a meeting with the advertising firm was scheduled.

As Phoebe knew exactly why George, the leader AKA the demon Honoured One of the Geztalt, was missing, it took considerable restraint to sit through the meeting while the changes to the advertising agenda were discussed with the new representatives and explanations for George's disappearance were made. They were new representatives were smooth advertising types, and their slick manner made Phoebe certain that they were demonic. As the pressure was put on her to go ahead with the tasteful nude pictures, she became very suspicious the Brotherhood and perhaps her not-beloved mother in law were taking over the advertising firm. Phoebe shuddered at the thought of what her mother in law would do with naked pictures of her, tasteful or not.

The meeting was not helped by the presence Jasmine, the other woman who had been considering posing for George and who had been Cheryl's co-conspirator in meeting with John Cotton. Jasmine was alternatively sniffing away tears and bitching at Phoebe over her previous agreement to pose naked. Phoebe was unwillingly grateful to Elise for finally putting an end to the firm's involvement when she had got Phoebe to admit that her husband had said a decided "no" and Jasmine's tears had become more embarrassing than fun.

The rest of the morning Phoebe had a long queue of woman falling on her for advice about their boyfriend and marital woes, many relating to John Cotton. The scandal that had broke in the morning news made those who had got involved with him all the more foolish, although quite a number of the guys who had been pushed into second best were enjoying themselves at John Cotton's expense.

Eventually Phoebe found herself running to the bathroom just to hide form the talk, a good place to hide considering the pressure Pookie was putting on her bladder the last couple of days. She had the place to herself and took her time smiling to herself as she struggled to pull her knickers up and zip her jeans up.

"I know" she told the bump that was rapidly becoming a huge balloon. "I haven't been paying you much attention lately. I have been a bad mother but that won't happen again" she promised.

She struggled to do a few more buttons up, thinking that regretfully the rather becoming purple ruffled shirt, that teasingly showed off the curves of her boobs as long as she a wearing an magic bra was going to have to be put in the wardrobe for post Pookie days very soon. If her body recovered enough from this pregnancy. Phoebe remembered that she was over thirty. And over thirty bodies did not bounce back so well from babies.

"Daddy better mean it when he says he loves me and not just well what I was before you and Patsy came along." Phoebe told Pookie "Not that I don't want you" she explained making last determined effort to get the jeans completely zipped up. "It wouldn't be so bad if I was tall" she told Pookie. "Grams was tall, Mom was tall. Pop is sure tall. What the hell happened to me?" and grinned to herself when Pookie could offer no explanation.

Phoebe opened the stall door and went crimson in embarrassment as she realised she was not alone in the bathroom. Alison the short plumpish and attractive in a girl next door way, photographer was washing her hands and clearly from the amused expression on her face had heard every word of Phoebe conversation with Pookie.

"They need to get used to you talking to them" Phoebe said red faced and shuffling awkwardly. Then she lifted her chin "Its important to enjoy being pregnant" she said.

"I know "said Alison smiling a little" and its nice seeing someone happy around here."

Phoebe nodded then sucked her lip a little guiltily. "Things went a bit crazy she said "and well crazy has consequences.

"Nasty consequences for some" said Alison. "That damn John Cotton started it" she said. "Bastard "she added "You sick of being asked about John Cotton?"

Phoebe nodded slightly "He sure got around. Chances are they would not have been as crazy about John Cotton if things had been rock solid in their marriages. Wouldn't have… It may just have brought things to a head?" she said lamely.

"Like your marriage is rock solid." Alison said "You going to deny you got pretty heat up over him. Like me." she confessed.

"No I won't deny it "said Phoebe with a guilty little smile "but fortunately my marriage it is…solid. Cole is… actually pretty damn wonderful, understanding. He knows me. Pissed but understanding" she amended.

"Not bad to look at either" mused Alison.

'No" said Phoebe trying not to bristle "I mean yes. Look if you want some absolution for getting interested in John Cotton, because the truth is I can't give it to you. John Cotton was just a shit with a good butt" Phoebe said "who uses and abuses and some of us… got a bit excited and let him."

"Well" said Alison with a sting in her voice "The used and abused can get some satisfaction after this morning's news. I suppose the beautiful Mr John Cotton ain't going to have any ghost written columns in this paper" Alison said. Not without satisfaction. "Pretty sordid" she added.

"It's not illegal" Phoebe said.

"It sure kills a girl's fantasy" Alison said.

"Yeah" Phoebe agreed. "Its pretty hard to realise the fantasy is a … not worth the dreaming."

"You know I … I damn near did it Phoebe" Alison confided suddenly. "I damn near…. I went with him and I was going to. I was .. I wasn't thinking of anything else but John Cotton's great bum and imagining the rest. And there it was all for me. I wanted it so bad, I was shaking. I went into the bathroom with him there and I would have sucked. I would have…" she took a deep breath. "Only just at the last minute I .. I saw myself in the mirror. I was there in a bathroom. I was being.. I was doing …and I thought to my Tom and well he doesn't have a bum like that…."

"Prick" said Phoebe,

"Yeah" she said "But I never snuck off into a bathroom before. I mean Tom thinks …well of me."

"Yeah" sad Phoebe.

"I feel so guilty"' Alison confessed "I never in my life before, well fantasised why women do that but never wanted and Tom is a good man" she looked at Phoebe. "Shouldn't be talking like this. But … I can't believe I could… I did. It's not me doing that."

Phoebe took a deep breath "I think things got a bit crazy" she said "we all got…excited. We all egged each other on and it… got out of hand."

"You didn't nearly screw him in a bathroom." Alison said "You didn't… lose all self respect. Nearly I mean…. I'm not the sort of girl who screws ... jocks in a bathrooms. But damnit it was exciting."

She started to cry.

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Phoebe said putting an arm around her. "Thing got out of hand."

Alison wiped her eyes "I had a lucky escape "she said "I hate myself "she added bitterly.

Phoebe took a deep breath "Me too" she said finally.

Alison looked at her in hurt shock.

Phoebe swallowed "I mean had a lucky escape" she said hastily.

Alison looked stunned. "In a bathroom?"

"His room" Phoebe admitted. "But I came to my senses. He got pretty nasty "she said.

"Yes" Alison said wiping her tears. "What … did you tell your husband?" she asked.

Phoebe bit her lip. "Yes" she said eventually.

"What did he say?" Alison asked curiously.

"He said I I wanted to go chasing fantasies he would rent a pirate outfit,. Phoebe finally said.

Alison started to laugh then she cried while Phoebe put her arm around her. Finally she said "So you think I should tell Tom?" she asked.

Phoebe took a deep breath "Honest as the sob sister here" she said "No. You didn't do anything. You pulled up. You remembered who you were. You nearly made a mistake but…"

"But you told your husband" Alison said.

"Yeah but…Cole is .. he's pretty.. he knows a few things that most guys… don't. He's a lawyer and sees some pretty …bad stuff. He was a DA" Phoebe said. "He... I wouldn't expect the others to be…they aren't Cole" she said firmly. "You didn't do anything but tease and pull up…Tom can still think well of you."

"Yeah" said Alison sniffing "John Cotton was a real shitty when I said no"' she added.

"He's a real shit anyway "Phoebe said.

"Even if he has a great bum" Alison said clearly still thinking about it.

"John Cotton is a total a shit, bum or no bum" .Phoebe said firmly.

Both of them jumped as there was some clapping from the door and Jasmine the arts reporter was standing at the door. ."John Cotton is a total prick;' she said.

"You too?" Alison asked between sniffing tears back.

Jasmine sighed "I didn't stop" she said. "Like you two" She raised her eyebrows questioningly. Both Phoebe and Alison nodded. "You didn't sleep with that PR prick who seems to have disappeared either?" Jasmine asked Phoebe tartly

"No" said Phoebe firmly.

"He was pretty into the nude campaign and you" Jasmine mused.

"It isn't going to happen" said Phoebe.

"Because hubby wouldn't like it?" asked Jasmine maliciously.

"I wouldn't like it" Phoebe said "I'm 30. I look like a balloon, I don't feel sexy, I feel ... pregnant" she said "I'm no-one's fantasy at the moment" she glanced down at where she could not see her feet. "

"That's not what you said to Elise this morning" Jasmine pointed out."

Phoebe shrugged "Why should I tell Elise it wasn't the pictures Cole objected too. It was the sharing."

"No the boys don't share their toys very well" said Jasmine ending the conversation while Alison turned to splash water onto her tear stained face.

Phoebe went back to her office and firmly shut the door. She tried to work but found her self think of Cole and fantasies. She frowned and then she grinned and stood up "Why not" she said to Pookie "Why the hell not? He says he wants me."

Phoebe determinedly walked into Alison's work space. "I need a favour" she said quietly.

"What?" said Alison clearly suspicious of the request coming so soon after the big crying scene in the bathroom.

Phoebe sucked her lip "I need some photographs" she explained "taken by someone I can trust. Special photographs of me."

"Like they were going to use in the campaign. That got around" Alison looked at her "Maybe you should have got them before you got so big" she said

"Now "said Phoebe "while I'm ..now " she said. She lifted up the purple shirt. "just me and . poo.. my baby" she said. "Nothing else. Taken by someone I trust."

"Special present for.. hubby" Alison asked raising her eyes "I've had this request before. Quite a bit lately."

"They're for my husband" Phoebe said becoming uncomfortable. "He was pretty good about the other stuff so …I mean he needs ..something

"So that's your answer to nearly straying" Alison said raising her eyes. "Well if it works for you. Come up to my studio after work" she said.

"I don't suppose you have a pirate hat at the studio have you?" Phoebe asked.

Alison stared at her.

"I can buy one on the way" Phoebe said.

Phoebe rather nervously looked over Alison's shoulder at the computer screen. The photos, mostly tasteful and a couple that weren't so much weren't to bad. Alison was a good photographer. They showed her, Phoebe Halliwell Turner as herself They showed a naked 30 year old pregnant woman, a woman who had know love and evil and pain and joy. A woman who understood sex but who had never quite lost her innocence. Phoebe shuddered a little with relief. The photos showed a woman not a heroine. And as for the rest, Cole knew she wasn't perfect.

"Camera doesn't lie" said Alison examining the photographs critically. "I can make it lie though." She took a deep breath "I can airbrush them, I mean that people do it all the tome. Make them:.."

"Not like me" Phoebe smiled "No : she said firmly "Cole knows I'm not perfect. He loves  me" she said

Alison giggled pointed at the not so strategically held pirate hat "Pirates?" she said.

Phoebe nodded and then giggled too.

Alison raised her eyes "I would fancy that man of your in a pirate suit" she thought about it "I could fancy him without one."

Phoebe s nose came up "Fantasy all you like "she said sweetly "But keep you damn fantasy to yourself." She smiled suddenly "He wouldn't be interested "she said gently very sure. "Enjoy your fantasies. Thank you "she said

Alison turned and hugged Phoebe" Thanks for this afternoon" she said " I've been thinking maybe if Tom and I shared a few fantasies, I wouldn't be …fanaticising about…shits."

"Maybe" Phoebe agreed. "I'll pick the prints up tomorrow."

**………………………………………….**

The following day Cole pushed a pile of documents into his briefcase and half smiled to himself. He glanced over at the quorum of lawyers at the opposition table and their faces showed their anger, outrage and fear except one of the juniors who acknowledged him with a wry shrug. Cole nodded. He was alone at the table. Erin was in court in case he needed anything but the client had stayed away.

"I'll be happy to get justice" the client told Cole. "Don't need to see it."

Cole was glad he was not there because seeing justice could take the glory out of getting it. Phoebe had offered to be there but he had told her not too. She admitted feeling guilty she was not at court for Cole but still to raw from the last dose of justice she had seen served. She did not need a sense of premonition to know that the after effects of Burvjara would be there for long time, "You don't need to relive Burvjara" Cole told her and she agreed a little to quickly.

"Call me" she said and kissed him.

The court room was slowly emptying of people, most of them shuffling out in uncomfortable silence. Erin who had been sitting half way along the spectator's area, stood up. The expression on her face, Cole easily recognised. It was the same expression he had seen on the faces of the witches in Burvjara, when he had taken a sword in his hand and administered justice on the warmongers. She looked at him deference, fear and discomfort. "You're dangerous" she told Cole as she walked toward him.

Cole thought about denying it and then he remembered Burvjara and awkwardly nodded. "I only go there as a last resort" he told her as she walked up. "When all other choices fail."

She nodded clearly uncomfortable. "I hate seeing that, I hate being part o it" she said as the opposition lawyers filed out, giving her the evil eye as they passed her.

Cole nodded understanding "Honest to god, I think you should hate it. Because I hate having to do it." He began packing papers "We better get back to the office. If I'm late this time I'll never hear the end of it." he said trying to sound light.

Erin took a deep breath and then matched his tone "He was very sweet to me when you didn't turn up the other day.'

"You aren't me" Cole muttered, as he stood back to let her pass through the court room door ahead of him. She frowned at him.

As Cole followed Erin out some-one called "Turner " and he swung to face one of the old time reporters, an old guy, something of a legend around the courts, who had been reporting there for forty years.

"You have anything to say about what happened in there?" the reporter asked.

Cole shrugged "Justice was served" he said.

"Sonny let me tell you that in the forty years I've reported around here, that was the bloodiest version of justice I have ever seen." the reporter told him "Justice and no mercy."

Cole stoped "They gave me no room for mercy did they?" he snapped "I kept hoping right until the last minutes they would …give me some room."

"What did you want from them?" the reporter asked curiously. "If justice was the last resort."

Cole shook his head "Some sort of righteousness "he said "Some form of acknowledgment of what they had done." he said "Some form of human decency."

The report laughed "If that is what you needed, did you think you had any hope of avoiding a bloody massacre?"

"While the possibility exists, there is hope" Cole said noting Erin beside him sucking her breath.

"Can I quote you?" asked the reporter.

"Might kill my reputation as a tough guy lawyer" Cole replied with a half smile "But what the hell. Go ahead."

"After what happened in there" snorted the reporter, "More likely the next time, they will be so frightened of you they will becoming at you shooting before you can pull out that bloody sword of justice you keep in that brief case.'"

Cole laughed again and shepherded Erin toward the elevator.

"So "said Erin as they went in the lift "Next time how you going to dodge the bullets?"

Cole grinned "I've got a few tricks left" he said.

He stopped in the hall to call Phoebe while Erin went to the ladies. Erin had glowered at him in annoyance when he politely said he would wait.

Cole called Phoebe at work to let her know he had won and she asked "How bad?"

"It was a blood bath" he said shortly. "Phoebe" he said, as she was silent.

"You got them good?" she asked finally.

"I got them good" he told her.

"You do know you're my hero'" she said.

She knew he was smiling the smile for her as he said "I need to be reminded every so often," he whispered.

"It's damn sexy with that sword in your hand" he said "even the metaphoric one."

"So I've been told" he said.

"Only" she said

"You don't have to see it in action" he said "Or feel it. Phoebe do you think I want someone "I love as much as you to feel that

"No" she said her voice catching "I love you" she said.

"I do need to be reminded of that too" Cole said as she ended the call.

Erin came out of the ladies disgruntled at Cole, good mannered not showing annoyance at waiting for her. She sucked her breath when he said he had a pregnant wife and was used to prowling outside bathrooms.

They went down to the car park and Erin shuffled a little awkwardly as he took the brief case from her and opened he car door for her. She got in but glowered at him.

He put both his and her bags in the car and got in.

"Look Cole" said Erin as he drove off. "There's something I need to say.'

Cole braked to hard as he pulled up to pay for the parking. He threw his credit card at the attendant. Then drove out far to fast

"What "he said as he speed up the street and Erin caught her breath "because if that sort of stuff is frightening you into quitting, we need to work out. ..something. Erin" he said "I know I was not to thrilled about you coming, but only because it pisses me off when the family make me do what they know I need. Just " he said "things have been crazy for me lately and .. family stuff and ..Its not going to get any better and … damnit I need you." he said "I don't think I can keep the practice going.. I mean…"

"Thanks...I think" she said sourly "but that was not what I was going to say."

"Oh" he said slowing down.

"I was going to say I'm a big girl and can open car doors by myself" she said "The manners are nice but its not necessary."

"You want me ti change who I am" he asked a little to sweetly.

She glowered.

"You're a big girl but I'm an old fashioned boy." he told her "I had a mother who drummed the… ah… manners into my head and it's to damn late to change now."

"Your mother expected you to treat her like a delicate helpless female" Erin said.

"Helpless. No my mother is not helpless" Cole said amused at the idea "My mother is…believes she is entitled to all the consequence and courtesy going and… is not afraid to demand it. And by god I learnt very early it was easier all around to give it to her.

"Oh" said Erin "If she was such a bitch..."

"She had her charms" Cole said to dryly.

Erin was silent then asked "Would she be proud of what you did back there?"

"No" said Cole firmly. Then he shrugged "She'd have enjoyed the massacre but not the reason, " he thought about it "And like to damn many, not good people, even ones who think they are good, when it comes to the blood letting, she would not have understood that they made their choices justified, their choices were all that mattered."

"So your mother is not…good?" Erin asked clearly chosing not to argue justice with him.

"I think the only time Good and my mother are on speaking terms is when she thinks she can use it, manipulate it, savage it to get what she wants" Cole said. "And she usually does get it."

Erin shuddered at the dryness in his voice. "That sounds…"

"Evil" said Cole "yes"

"It's a terrible thing to call your mother evil" Erin said "to hate her."

"Yes "said Cole 'but I don't hate her. She's my mother. I love her and I still open doors for women" he said firmly. "My mother has a sense of entitlement, that is not …unattractive" he said "So does my wife. Well at least she has a sense of high maintenance.'"

"So what are you saying?" Erin demanded.

"That its okay to think you deserve to have doors opened for you" Cole said. He shrugged "That' its okay to expect it and not every good man is dead."

"Who asked you to interfere?" Erin demanded.

"When you get involved with my family you'll find out no one waits to be asked to interfere" Cole grinned.

**.................................................................**


	68. Chapter 68

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 68

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Leslie looked up and waved as Paige and Piper walked into the caf. It had a certain eerie, yet comforting, atmosphere, which was one of its mellow charms. It was owned by a rather large witch whose aim was to create a place where sister witches could meet in comfort. Unknown to its mortal clients the atmospheric charms and talismans were there to protect the magic customers not just add atmosphere.

The Charmed Ones often referred to the coffee shop as witch central and Paige and Piper had been a bit surprised when Leslie had suggested meeting there. However Leslie said she wanted to talk about magic and she explained that she did not want to talk at home, or even at the manor and at least she could say the word magic at the shop without anyone caring.

"That sounds awfully grown up" Paige said worried. "Does anyone grow up that much in a few days?."

"They do if they live through a war" Phoebe said sadly.

Leo stayed at home to baby sit and Phoebe said not quite regretfully that she had to work so Paige and Piper met Leslie. Piper suspected Phoebe really just wanted to avoid witch central.

"Your father speaking to you?" Paige asked after Leslie had ordered her coffee.

"I lived" Leslie smiled slightly. "So he was just relieved to see me, and Charlie keeps getting …stories from other witches...about what happened...there… and telling Dad how pissed she is to have missed it. So he's really relieved that she didn't go too. Charlie says she'll never forgive me … for interfering with her going though" Leslie shook her head. "Said she would have enjoyed it." She smiled knowingly. Paige reached out and put her hand on Leslie's

"She'll get over it" said Piper.

"I don't care if she doesn't" Leslie answered very grown up. "I went and protected my sister from…that" she said intently. "Charlie lost mom.. young... and I've let her .. be a kid a bit longer. So she can bitch all she likes" said Charlie's big sister.

Piper and Paige nodded.

"What I asked to meet you about" Leslie sucked her lip. "I think the magic thing with dad…It's just that I wanted to tell you guys" she said "I did what I had to...in Bur…there. But I made up my mind. I'm done with magic. I don't want to be a witch. I told the elders to take back my power."

Piper and Paige looked at each other. "Are sure that's what you want?' Piper asked.

"I hate magic" Leslie said "I think I hate the Elders. I think I hate anyone who claims to be wise." She looked at Paige "I know some of those whitelighter types behaved… well they were pretty damned wonderful. But there are some others that aren't. Anyone who thinks that magic is a fairy tale. Well they don't know what I know about magic." She glared at Paige and Piper daring them to argue her out of it.

Piper sat back and then she leaned forward. "I think if you feel that way about magic then you should listen to what you are feeling." she said finally.

Leslie sniffed awkwardly, almost a touch disappointed.

"You don't think mom would be disappointed in me do you?" She asked a shade wistfully.

"I think…I know your mother would be pretty damned proud of you for being brave enough to decide" Paige said.

"I am just so disillusioned with magic." Leslie swirled a spoon in her coffee "well at least with the people who run magic."

"There is nothing wrong with being disillusioned with magic, or with the people who run magic. God knows it's a big club." Piper said "the more witches disillusioned with some of them, the healthier it is for us all I say."

"It's not all magic" Leslie said. She squeezed Paige's hand. "You were so brave in Bu…there" Leslie said "You fought the Elders. You fought for us. You protected innocents. You protected us."

"Well there is a difference between magic and magic leaders" Paige said

Leslie looked down "So you are honestly not going to try and talk me out of giving up on magic.".

"Don't have that right" said Piper "But "and Leslie frowned. "It may not be that easy. In my experience and it's only my experience, magic has a way of not giving up on me. No matter how I try I can't get away from it and as I am pretty damned sure some elders would like me to… not be magical … and I still am.. I think maybe they can't stop me being magical. I've finally decided I'm struck with it."

"I don't think I can stand to have anything to with the elders or whitelighters" Leslie said passionately "At least the ones like Caleb. Not you, Paige. Mark seems okay" she added. "He's nice" she said.

"Oh I understand" said Paige "I do think maybe just at the moment you would be wise to take a break from magic, a long one, for your sake and your Dad's" she said "I was luckier than you because I got to do college and well… ran pretty wild without magic … pissing on my parade. And Grams kept the magic from Piper and Phoebe so they got to have a … be young."

"Prue didn't get to be ...that young" Piper said "Eldest sister and no mother so she got to be responsible for Phoebe and me. And Phoebe was… she hasn't changed that much" Piper said shaking her head.

Leslie grinned. "Maybe Charlie should talk to her. "I'm the eldest sister. So you see I'm just … not sure I can manage Charlie and magic" she said

"Maybe that's why taking a break form magic is a good idea" Paige said leaning forward. "When I got to be magical I found out some things that just were not funny. I found out almost from the beginning being a witch, facing evil was terrifying. I found out it could disillusion you pretty badly about some people, and it makes you see yourself...honestly And there were some things about me I did not like."

Leslie put her head on the side enquiringly.

"Not my secret but I was pretty evil top someone I .. well …love now… most of the time" Paige looked at Piper who rolled her eyes. "At least I lived to make it okay." Paige shook her head. "I hate that I can be evil. I hate that evil targets me because I'm magical. And as far as Powers that Be, you know I just about hated Piper too, when I first became a witch."

Piper smiled as Leslie looked curious.

Paige nodded. ' Piper was bitch to me" she said.

"I needed to be a bitch to you: Piper answered firmly. "I have one word for you Miss Paige.'

"What?" said Paige indignantly.

"Boobs" said Piper.

"You didn't need to try and strangle me" Paige retorted.

"Well Phoebe tried to strangle you too and you don't call her a bitch for it" Piper answered.

Leslie eyed both of them bemused.

"It hasn't been easy": Piper said as Paige crossed her arms. "I think my whole magic journey has been… well …one disappointment after another, but" she said "while many things have disappointed me, disillusioned me, the other side is that some things have been more wonderful. My family" she said "my sisters. Some of the people I know are better off because I'm a witch. Even when I was disillusioned as me."

"I bet you did not see the things I saw… there" Leslie pouted a little. "So it's not the same thing."

Piper took a deep breath "Sometimes disillusion is the way we grow. Look at the way those witches, Matilda and her crew were behaving before Burvjara. Look what it took to make them disillusioned."

"Matilda isn't disillusioned "Leslie said "she's acting like she was the greatest witch warrior, like she is proud to be serving. Like the war made her someone special. Like it made her part of a special club that knows everything about magic. And the others… hell they just …let her…Even the ones who were…there sort of…join her. I don't get it "Leslie said her voice getting shrill. "Matilda was there. She lost her best friend. She knows what happened. I saw her crying when… Sara.. died" Leslie looked away and wiped her eyes, clearly not wanting to picture in her mind those events.

"Well some people can't be disillusioned "Paige said. She leant forward then back. "Maybe Matilda ...if she became disillusioned, she would … none of it would ever matter again, none of it would … it's the only way she can deal with it."

Piper smiled "Old soldiers they lived through hell and most of them saw hell but you know they celebrate the war and the fighting at reunions," Piper said "I will tell you something" she told Leslie "You know Leo. My Leo."

Leslie nodded "Of course I know Leo".

"You know he was a soldier. Leo's been to some reunions…I needed to make him go." she told Leslie "Sometimes commemorating the thing, remembering with people who understand, even celebrating it is the only way to live with it."

"Did it help?" Leslie asked.

Paige leant forward "What Leo knows about war, and propaganda and what it does to people, and what you must do about it, it was what …helped … made it certain for us, for Phoebe and Piper and me… for our whitelighter… to.. do what we had to."

"There" interrupted Leslie

"There" said Piper "You know Leo used to be our whitelighter, a whitelighter" she said. "And got booted when he … got so disillusioned with magic."

"I heard things" Leslie admitted "he never seems to be …well… like the things I heard."

"Do you hear rumours about what he does now?" Piper asked.

Leslie looked embarrassed "I hear people say, well he sort of freeloaded off you" she said "Being honest then I say I cant believe that and they say well they also hear rumours, he works for great magic, that he still is a whitelighter, that he does things. Some of them even think he's one of the Great Ones, really one of the Powers that Be. Others think you know, someone who was one of those wouldn't be living with you, just saying he helps you run the club.'

Piper looked at her "I am trusting you with this. He is a sort of great one, not a Power that Be, but someone who works… he has a really hard job. He works as a whitelighter to someone so far from our magic most of us should not know about him.

"Oh" said Leslie. "I mean…"

"Well it took some pretty great disillusionment for Leo to learn how to be… to know enough to understand about …magic. Leo is pretty damned wonderful" Piper told Leslie, "But if you want to know about disillusionment. He may not tell you about Great Magic but he can tell you about letting disillusionment destroy you or make you. Leo is pretty wonderful" she said smiling to herself.

"Well in the interests of disillusionment I think you should tell her that you think the great magic power Leo works with is rude, crude and disgusting bore" Paige said.

Leslie opened her mouth in surprise.

Piper grinned "The Great Magic power is the most disgusting, horrible vulgar foul mouthed, creature you can think of."

"How is he so great then?" Leslie asked.

Piper curled her lip. "Apparently he knows right from wrong but I keep wondering if he knows right wrong from wrong, how he doesn't know you don't grab a woman's" Piper looked around and with a small shudder indicated her breast "In public." She hissed. "Especially when you have just met her."

"God he must be brave "grinned Leslie. She smiled. "So you don't think I can really run away from Magic." Before either Piper or Paige could answer Leslie's expression changed. "Oh shit "she said and glanced at the door.

Paige and Piper followed her gaze.

"Oh shit" they both muttered as Matilda Binks and one of the witches in her coven came into the caf and came toward them.

"Quick orb" said Piper grabbing Paige's hand.

"We haven't paid "said Leslie bravely holding her ground and well brought up girl that she was she greeted Matilda politely.

Matilda's action was to grab Leslie and hug her and then repeat the same for Paige and Piper, hauling them out of there chairs.

"My comrades in arms "she said and sat down at the table uninvited, pulling her slightly uncomfortable companion onto another chair.

"You know Paige and Piper. The Charmed Ones. "Matilda said to her companion" The ones I fought with. You know," she said. "There."

"I know" said the witch companion awkwardly. "We have met" she said shyly She looked around. "Your sister isn't with you."

"No Phoebe's at work unless she got fed up and came home to clean the house" Piper replied.

"Phoebe cleans the house" breathed the witch. "Your sister does housework."

"She lives in it she can clean it" Piper said smugly and Paige raised her eyes..

"Phoebe must be pretty amazing" said the witch with the glow of hero worship on her face.

"She is" bit in Matilda ''She's a heroine. I'm so proud to say she is my friend. I fought beside her. I can tell my grandchildren. I fought with Phoebe Halliwell. I fought beside her sisters." Matilda said her eyes welling with tears while Paige sucked her lips and Leslie looked acutely uncomfortable.

"I'm proud to know Phoebe. When you fought like we did, … well share things that we share, you never lose that bond" Matilda announced, her voice filled with emotion. "Even when you're very old.'

"Wasn't the whole point we did not fight?" interrupted Leslie.

"Fight means different thing to different people" Matilda almost snapped. "Sara died there…fighting" she said glaring around defying the witches to contradict her.

Paige and Piper tried to make pleasant faces and Piper ended up almost grimacing.

"You're loyal to you companions in a fight liker that" Matilda said her voice shaking, "you defend them you support them. No matter what."

Piper said nothing so Paige took a deep breath and put her hand on Matilda's "There are things that happen ... in circumstances like that that only someone can share it can understand" she said in a whitelighter type voice. "Things we all know about each other that only someone who was there could ever understand."

Matilda nodded and just for her a second her face took on that look of never ending pain that Piper and Paige recognised as the one you wore when you were pushing away the memory of things that were just to hard to accept.

"Heard how Tisha and Edna are?" Matilda said changing the subject.

"Edna is fine. Tisha is having… not so good a time." Paige said just a touch tightly.

"Maybe she needs to talk... keep in touch… with witches who can understand" Matildas said thinking about it. "I think I'll call her. I can in Serbia can't I?"

Paige and Piper exchanged glances.

"I'm pretty sure they have phones in Serbia" Paige said straight-faced. Matilda looked uncomfortably like crying "I'll get you her number" Paige said quickly.

Matilda sniffed back tears while Leslie watched her intently.

"If you want to go visit Tisha, I can take you "Paige offered.

"Orb?" asked Matilda looking at her witch companion just a little smugly.

"Its no problem" said Paige nobly.

Then Matilda sucked her lips together and dragged her breath in hard. Her face changed again. '' Comrades in arms" she smiled. "You never lose… what you shared. It will bind you always."

Paige and Piper nodded and Leslie visibly paled.

Matilda smiled, superior while her friend wriggled in acute embarrassment. "You know that witch Noni?" Matilda asked abruptly.

"Basketball freak. We know her" said Piper grimly.

"I ran into that witch Noni yesterday. "Matilda said. "Shopping at Union Square. Well I was window shopping. She was carrying all sorts of bags. You should have seen her hanging off that man's arm. Gloating. Shoving that huge damned ring in every one's face. He isn't that great a catch. And she looks ridiculous with him."

"Man" said Piper genuinely stunned "what man?'

"You haven't heard "said Matilda with a smug smile "I told her. I told her good. I told her that not everyone got to stay behind and go chasing after fantasy men like love sick fan girls. Some of us went to war; those of us with active powers, those of us called, went to war with Phoebe and her sisters."

"To be fair to Noni" Paige said "her powers are logic and there wasn't much...logic…"

"There" interrupted Leslie

"There" agreed Matilda with a catch in her voice. She straightened up. "I told that Noni I told her we didn't have time to make asses of ourselves over men. He was standing there all the time I told her. But I didn't care. She tried to tell me that she did not believe Phoebe your sister could be a heroine. That she knew Phoebe and Phoebe was a total bitch. I told her" said Matilda "I just told her that Phoebe Halliwell was a heroine. I know because I was …there. I told that Noni that I saw it all and if she wanted to say any different she could call me a liar to my face. I told her she could answer to me if she wanted to bad mouth Phoebe. Or her sisters, or anyone who fought with me"

Matilda glared fiercely around the caf while her friend shuddered a little and Leslie shook her head.

"Oh" said Paige.

"So Noni was okay?" said Piper finally

Matilda snarled "Damned bitch just grabbed that stupid man's arm and stalked off with him, acting like she was not just another screw to him. I don't think she's listening to her powers of logic.

"She is engaged to him" said Matilda's companion reasonably and not a little enviously.

"We'll see if she gets him to the altar" snorted Matilda.

"Who's Noni?" Leslie asked "whose she engaged too?"

"She wasn't engaged when we saw her, just days ago really" Piper said "when we helped her with the demons at the tax department. She was stalking every damned basketball player she could. Cyber stalking."

Matilda leaned forwarded "Okay so things have been a bit…crazy last few weeks, with witches...liking males. We fixed that" she said "Up there" Paige and Piper nodded.

"I know that" said Paige"

"Well she has this huge crush on one they nicknamed superman" Matilda said "and she was apparently using magic to watch him. So she goes to his house and well says it is to save an innocent, warn him about some... stuff being seen, gossip. Sex nudity" said Matildas darkly.

"Oh" said Piper "Noni never shut up about basketball players.

"Well she didn't leave there for 3 days and when she does she is wearing a mega size diamond ring. I bet I know how she got to him. And it wasn't logic. Well she wouldn't have to even kneel down would she" Matilda sniffed "He's got to be 7ft 3 and she isn't maybe 5ft."

Piper and Paige just gasped. "Noni's engaged to the superman?" Piper asked stunned.

Paige grinned "I just can't wait to tell Phoebe".

"You make sure you tell Phoebe I wouldn't let Noni badmouth her" Matilda insisted grimly. To her companion's relief she stood up. "Anyway I'll leave you alone. It's wonderful to see my comrades in arms " For a second Matilda positively glowed, then her face contorted and then she determinedly pulled herself together "Leslie I'll be over if you need anything" she said. "Companions in arms we stick together."

As Matilda and her companion walked off Leslie winced "Oh hell" she said "I'm not going to escape magic am I?"

"It's pretty hard to in my experience" said Piper. She shook her head "Noni got engaged too the superman. Phoebe is going to love this."

"She isn't going to love Matilda telling everyone she's a heroine" said Paige.

"Phoebe needs to learn to live with her choices" said Phoebe's big sister "Noni engaged to a basketball star." Piper shook her head too. "Bloody spites.

"Well someone had to get their fantasy" Paige said. She thought about it "I wonder why it was Noni?" She stopped "You know Matilda may just be right how she did it. I mean if she is about five foot."

Leslie turned up her nose. "You think" she asked awkwardly, "You have to do that to get your fantasy lover."

"No" said Piper firmly

"Not unless you want to" said Paige.

Leslie grinned.

**.................................................................**


	69. Chapter 69

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 69

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Cole parked his car and walked through the door in his office building. A call from one of his more disreputable clients on the way back to his office had meant he dropped Erin so she could get a taxi and turned back to the courts. Cole had been less than supportive of a repeat client, picked up for hustling tourists and was in no mood to do more than ensure the man got a hearing. He was feeling the aftermath of the battle in court that morning, the let down and the introversion.

Going back to court meant he was very late for a repeat of the meeting he had missed earlier in the week with Victor. As he walked into the building Cole thought he was in huge trouble for being late, if Victor was still waiting, or worse trouble if Victor was gone. Victor's divorce was a perfect example of why he hated lawyering, along with the writing of wills and contracts and the small court cases and the court cases with petty criminals. Then he remembered there were certain parts of lawyering he did enjoy, such as the real battles in the courtroom. Not that he enjoyed this morning, that had been bloody justice, then he smiled with the self recognition that came to the guardian. Because Cole understood that hidden deep in him the demonic heritage enjoyed the battle, regardless of how bloody; revelled in the thrill of the danger and the ferocious rush of victory.

Cole walked through the nondescript foyer of his office building and wished the receptionist, a squinty eyed woman who was the sister of the building's owner and had been overly friendly of late, good afternoon.

She eyed him over her glasses and he wondered if some dubious petty criminal was up in his office, but then she looked away uncomfortably. Cole sighed "Bloody spites" he thought. The after effects were going to be around for some time.

As he waited for the elevator the middle aged heavily over weight marriage counsellor who had offices below him on the second floor, nodded, a harassed look on his face. The man grumbled about the slow elevator glanced at his watch and took off up the stairs.

"Spites were good for some-one's business" Cole thought.

The elevator came and a glance in the mirror reminded him his tie was pulled loose.

He pulled it into position and assumed the role of a suburban lawyer as he opened the door to his two room office with shared facilities with the other four offices on the floor.

As he entered the office Cole really frowned.

Eduardo was working, with one eye on Erin. She had a folder in her hand, and sat at her desk, legs crossed revealing quite an amount of thigh and smiling quietly at his father in law. Victor had an expression on his face that was the least miserable Cole had seen for sometime, even before the Margaret incident that ended his marriage.

Erin business like pulled her skirt down as Cole came in but he did not miss her push her hair back and smile at Victor shyly.

Cole groaned. He had had considerable experience over the last weeks observing female mating habits.

"You're late" Victor told Cole looking at his watch.

"I was just looking at the list of assets from the marriage, looking to see what the real ones are" Erin explained to Cole a touch breathlessly. "When you did not show."

"Good" Cole said trying to appear pleasant and failing as Victor narrowed his eyes. "I had to make a detour" he told Victor.

"You need to work out what's important?" Victor said, just avoiding snapping when he glanced at Erin. "How's Phoebe?" he demanded clearly connecting the two concepts.

"In love with me" Cole drawled a little too slowly and Victor huffed up "She's fine" Cole added hastily as Victor frowned.

Eduardo who deprived much pleasure form Cole's family relations smiled as Erin looked concerned.

Cole took the file from Erin and moved toward his office and Victor did not wait to be asked .He followed Cole into the inner office and sat down making himself at home in the most comfortable chair. The chair had actually been a throw out from a refurbishment of Victor's home office a year ago. Margaret had not liked the comfortable, not quite stylish chairs.

The dark expression on Victor's face indicated the chair clearly reminded him of his resentment of Margaret. Not the least for having made him replace the chairs with some very fashionable expensive and uncomfortable ones.

"Don't know why I let that bitch talk me into giving you these" Victor muttered.

"Neither do I" said Cole a little too dryly.

Victor snorted "That damn bitch is threatening me" he snarled at Cole. "Trying to say if I don't hand over the whole investment folder she is going to tell inland revenue about the investment funds I have in the Caymans. I want you to make sure if she does that she knows I know about her realtor licence and how she got it and what she said in her last tax return."

Cole sighed "Can't think why things went wrong between you" he said carefully.

Victor flushed angry, red "You think I'm going to let that bitch get one damned cent of what I worked hard for. To make sure my girls are not left destitute when some damned magic bastard think its okay for them to bear the cost of repairing the house or worse. I worked hard to make sure my girls, my grandkiddies are all right."

''Is that why you squirreled that money away for the 20 years you weren't in their lives?" Cole asked even more dryly.

"I love my family" Victor insisted belligerently. "And if you think that bitch is going to take away what I've done for them."

"California law is 50 percent of the assets of the marriage" Cole told Victor. "You should have asked me about the pre-nup "he told Victor "She really screwed you on that didn't she?"

Victor's belligerence turned nasty "You're enjoying this" he accused Cole "I made a mistake with Margaret. A man doesn't like to be alone" he said "A man doesn't like to be a burden to his family. A man likes to look after them."

"A man likes to get even with the bitch who is screwing him over." Cole drawled.

Victor puffed and let his breath out in a hissing anger.

"So "said Cole sitting on the edge of his desk "as long as we're both clear on what we're doing and why we're doing it, I'm more than happy to screw her. Screw her over." He repeated quickly as Victor's expression turned nasty.

Victor looked like he was gong to hit Cole again but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door and Erin come in.

"I just saw this" she said handing Cole a bit of paper. Cole did not miss the smile she sent in Victor's direction "I thought it might help."

Cole read the paper and smiled almost demonically "So the lady has been withholding" he said. "That 50 percent law may save you yet" he told Victor.

Erin eyed him suspiciously "You're not going after her like in court today?" She said. "This is not like ..." her voice tailed off

"No it's not like that at all" Cole said regretfully. "This is screwing over, not justice. More like vengeance. Or maybe exorcising evil." he said looking ironically at Victor who sucked his breath hard, "Think you could settle for annulment and a threat of fraud if she gets nasty" Cole asked. "Putting the fear of ..um god into her."

"And if the threat does not work?" Victor asked in a much less nasty voice after returning Erin's smile.

"I threaten pretty good" Cole said as Victor glared "Trust me" he added enjoying Victor's discomfort.

"You can trust him" Erin said "You can trust his evil side." She added.

Victor frowned then smiled "I know about his evil side." He said "Not sure how much I trust it." He said glancing at Cole sideways.

Erin shook her head then turned to go "I've been watching the evil side do some good" she said as she left.

"Does she know what you are?" Victor demanded.

"No" said Cole "she just knows I'm a litigious lawyer. Apparently she recognises that as close kin of demonhood. And fears it."

"If she knew you like I do" Victor said argumentatively. Then he caught Cole's expression which was turning demonic and knew he had pushed far enough.

"Paige was right about that girl. A nice lass" Victor said seeking safer ground "And she's damn good lawyer."

"Paige talked to you about it? "Cole asked belligerently. "Don't bother looking Victor "he said "You're not her type."

"What's her type?" Victor asked curiously. "Not women?" he asked disappointment in his voice.

"No" said Cole " Dead men. As in the only good man is.'

"Just self defence" Victor said considering it "Nice girl "he said. He wagged his finger at Cole "You get that bitch I was married to. Make sure she can't hurt my family. You owe me" he told Cole.

Cole resisted asking why and spent the next 20 minutes listening to Victor complain about Margaret in between declaring how much he loved his family and wanted to care for them, praying for relief. It finally came in the form of the undeniable shrieking of children running amok in the outer office, so loud it filtered into Cole's office.

"Excuse me" Cole said far too hastily and opened the door to be greeted by a tornado as Melinda saw him "Unca Cole "she yelled happily. He caught her in a lift just before she levitate into his arms, and managed to squat down and catch Patsy as he toddled along behind.

Phoebe leaning over to adjust Wyatt in his pusher looked up and grinned "Good catch" she told him "I was just getting to know Erin" she said far too sweetly.

Cole watching Phoebe smiled at her, the one he saved just for his Phoebe. Erin, sitting slightly awkwardly at her desk caught her breath at the expression on his face. She looked from Cole to Phoebe clearly uncertain and wondered what it would be like to have a man love you so much he could look at you like that and took a fraction of a second to swallow down a gasp of pure envy.

Phoebe caught the expression. She glanced toward Cole, returned his smile then nodded understanding to Erin and put a hand on her arm. "You need to know me" Phoebe told Erin "because Cole's such a reckless bastard sometimes I'm the only one he'll listen too."

"I've been learning that" Erin said smiling in response.

"You're not exactly the Angel of Sweetness and Light" Cole told Phoebe watching her intently.

Phoebe went over to Cole "You want me to be who I am" she told him and reached up so even with his arms full of children she got most of the kiss she wanted.

"No" Cole breathed.

Erin watched a sad and slightly envious expression on her face until she caught Victor's reassuring nod as he followed Cole from the inner office before he frowned with irritation at Phoebe and Cole.

Phoebe opened her eyes to see her father standing behind her at Cole's office door, with a less than thrilled expression on his face as he watched Phoebe with Cole.

"Daddy" Phoebe said delighted.

"Pop" squealed Melinda struggling to get to Victor so Cole hastily put her down, Patsy pulled free at the same time as Victor bent over to pick them up.

Erin watched Victor with the grand children and smiled to herself.

"Pop, wuv you" said Melinda who at three and a bit, already knew how to manage men She smothered Victor with kisses as Patsy demanded attention. "You got chocolate?" Melinda demanded.

"No" roared Phoebe and Cole.

"Candy?" Melinda asked pixie smile in place.

Victor shook his head regretfully.

Melinda shrugged "Next time" she said hopefully "Wuv you Pop"" she added as Victor put the children down, Patsy disappearing to explore the top of one of the desks and Victor picked up Wyatt.

"You finished with daddy "Phoebe asked Cole "I got a free zoo pass from work. We thought you could take us to see the baby giraffe and then sodas."

"Not chocolate" Cole said looking at Melinda who turned up her nose at he word not.

Phoebe visibly shuddered. "Can we talk for a minute?" she said and before Cole could answer caught his arms and dragged him into the office, a large envelope tucked under her arm.

Victor cuddled Wyatt. "My grand kids" he explained proudly to Erin as Patsy pulled the folders on the spare desk to the floor then began to sort the papers that fell out into a coloured system.

"Very sweet" said Erin managing not to wince.

"I worry about Patsy" Victor told her seriously "He's Cole's boy, very like his father.'

"Reckless" said Erin understanding. She bent over to pick up the folders off the floors. "Dangerous."

Victor smiled and nodded.

As Cole pulled the office door shut Phoebe flung his arms around his neck and he bent over her. Some time later she looked longingly at the desk. "I don't suppose we could use that at the moment" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Cole shrugged "Better not." he leant back a little to look at her face "so "he said "not that I don't want to see you but why the visit baby?"

She smiled a little shy "Because after …being a hero … this morning I thought you might want to just be with me" she reached up and touched his face.

"Just another battle for justice" he drawled. "Nothing much. Don't want to think about it. Don't even know why I do it."

"I know" she said "I came because… you remember when I told you to think of Burvjara when you were in Burvjara and me … family when you're here."

"Yes" he said a touch grimly "I remember."

"I'm here. We're here, so you don't have to think about anything else" she said simply and had her reward as he breathed hard. "So "she said before he could say anything "seeing I know you don't want to even think about…justice, I brought you a present. Something you can think about." She handed him the envelope.

"What?" he said suspiciously, taking the envelope.

"These are only proofs you understand. And one just" She looked at him trusting "just to .see."

Phoebe hoisted herself and Pookie onto the edge of his desk arching as provocatively as she could, given the size of her belly while he opened the package and looked at the photographs. He was silent for a few seconds then let his breath out in along sigh.

"I can see you like them" Phoebe said grinning "That's why I thought we needed to be alone when you got them." she said.

"Who's seen these?" he asked darkly.

"Why you going to fry them?" Phoebe asked provocatively "Me the photographer. A woman who likes men, likes you actually. You and that's it.

"You know when Paige started looking at these things you told her she had a problem" he said looking hard at the pictures.

"It's all about the intent" said Phoebe the psychology graduate "which I'll explain to Paige when she's more willing to listen."

Cole picked up the full picture and examined it, very intently. "I like that one" he said. "You looked … like the girl I love…sort of vulnerable…exposed."

"I'm naked. I'm supposed to be exposed" Phoebe said with a pout as he laughed and reached for her. "You're really the only person I want to see me that…exposed" she said.

He smiled the one he saved for her, looking down at her as she looked up vulnerable trusting him, sucking her lip slightly.

Before he could say anything some loud screaming noise from the outer office interrupted them .Phoebe sighed "We better go rescue daddy. You fix his problems?" she asked

"It will take some work" Cole nodded "Seems Margaret did a pretty good job of looking after her interests when they got married".

"Oh god poor daddy" said Phoebe.

Cole laughed "Not to worry. She'll get what is coming to her. I'm going to enjoy screwing Margaret" he said.

Phoebe's jaw dropped and she sucked her breath.

"Screwing her over. Screwing her over" Cole said hastily.

They went into outer office to find Erin picking up her purse.

"Erin is coming out for a coffee with me" Victor told them.

Phoebe looked from Victor to Erin "Oh" she said. "Good" she said.

"What?" screamed Cole.

Erin coloured "Sorry" she started to say guiltily. "If it's a problem."

Victor started to bluster.

"Shut up Cole" said Phoebe before her father could say anything "Go enjoy your selves Erin/daddy "she said sweetly.

"If Cole doesn't want..": Erin started to say.

"No-one who knows Cole ever takes any notice of what he wants" Phoebe told Erin firmly. "It's a lot easier to deal with him if you don't."

Cole sucked his breath.

"My daughter is a smart girl" Victor told Erin as he took her arm and carefully guided her to the door. "You'll need all the support you can get to work for my bastard son-in-law. The things I could tell you" he said as he shut the door.

Cole sat on Erin's chair disgust all over his face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no" he moaned as Victor and a nervous Erin left " You can't wait until I finally get some-one I can trust, some-one I can work with, some-one who is just perfect. When I had to work so damn hard to keep her. Then just let Victor come along to screw it up."

Phoebe pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cole demanded.

Paige" said Phoebe grinning "So you can tell her how good she is at her job."

Eduardo grinned and Cole rolled his eyes defeated.

**……………………………………………**

Because the conservatory was still basically wrecked, Cole was sitting at the dining room table working hard on some of the more mundane clients because he had been guilted into it after Eduardo gave him along lecture about how hard Erin was working. Eduardo was concerned about his job if Erin quit. Cole, however, was mostly concerned just how her presence was going to make it easier for him to pay the attention to Phoebe needed…deserved, to guard her. And Erin had already been on two dates with Victor. As options appeared to be opening in her life, Cole regretfully concluded that it was clearly in his, Phoebe's and the rest of the realm's interest that he spend time keeping Erin happy by creating water tight contracts and read the find fine print on building regulations.

Every few minutes Cole looked up from long and tedious contracts he was reading, hoping for some distraction from kids, but they were safely in bed and even the cats could not be counted on to give him an excuse to escape. Big Cat was curled up on Melinda's bed and Little Cat was curled up on Piper's pillow. Even Phoebe had deserted him. When she saw Cole reluctantly settled at the dining room table working, she made herself scarce as a source of distraction by going in to the attic with her sisters to search the Book of Shadows for Brotherhood minions and where they were most likely to appear.

After finding himself hoping a creaking noise on the stairs that turned out to be just wind was a demon attack, Cole determinedly buried himself in contracts. He was actually becoming interested in an insurance claim which showed promise of giving him the opportunity to screw one of the larger insurance companies when he became aware of the familiar movement of the spirit winds as a guardian shimmered into the manor.

Cole frowned less than thrilled when he realised the guardian had shimmered into the attic. He took the steps to the attic two at a time, arriving at the door in time to see the Guardian Therold standing to damned close to Phoebe for his liking. Piper and Paige were hovering near her, seemingly smiling but clearly anxious.

Therold was very red in the face and his bald pate was crimson. He was nodding hard at the same time saying yes, yes, yes in the high squeak that his voice always reached when he was with Phoebe. Cole stood at the door leaning on the jamb as Piper and Paige saw him they moved between Cole and Therold.

Therold, aware Cole was there, turned to glower at him, while Phoebe swallowed hard and said nervously to Cole "Therold came to ...invite me ...us"' Cole rolled his eyes "Paige and Piper and me" she amended hastily "He came to invite us to a party.".

Cole rolled his eyes again while Therold sucked his breath and caught his hands in a tight ball.

"A housewarming party" Phoebe explained awkwardly "which is really sweet" she added smiling at Therold "but of course…" she swallowed hard

"I am only inviting my special friends" Therold told her, first smiling besottedly at Phoebe. He then frowned nastily at Cole whose fingers were jammed hard in his pockets while he had an expression on his face that had terrified demon minions when the Source took him over. "Special friends" Therold repeated "Brother Proctor, your sisters " he nodded to Piper and Paige "and their partners of course." He glowered at Cole, daring him to say anything. "A sage friend from India "Therold smiled at Phoebe all but turning his back on Cole, "a Buddhist monk, the things he can tell you about tea." He promised

"Tea" squeaked Phoebe as Paige tried not to giggle.

Piper seeing the expression on Cole's face, planted her hands on her hips and spun at him "The damage downstairs is bad enough" she snarled "Don't you even think of doing anything in here."

Cole who was considering the cost of fireballing the attic suddenly laughed. "Pity Friend Proctor has accepted" he drawled "I can't go." He straightened up slightly legs aparts, a little threatening.

"Such a pity" Therold squeaked. He puffed himself up "I have also invited two wonderful scholars from Oxford. Historians" he said as Piper made spluttering noises. "They can keep you enthralled about what really happened when William the Conqueror invaded England."

"Great. History Piper" said Paige before Piper could open her mouth "Sounds fun" she added brightly as Piper ground her teeth.

"And I'm going to miss it all" drawled Cole.

"All my friends" Therold pushed defiantly "and the ghosts." he added a little reluctantly. "It seemed better to invite them."

"What ghosts?" demanded Piper curiously.

"They haunt they house I now live in" Therold said sending a dagger glare at Cole who shoved his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Haunt the house?" Paige asked interested.

"The house is also in a magic nexus, on the York moors" said Therold "I asked them to stay. Francesca thinks, and I agree, that a change would be good… refocus. And being alone so much is not good for anyone not even a guardian. My brother Proctor agrees. I respect my Brother's words" he added glaring at Cole and daring him to respond.

Phoebe hastily went over to Cole and elbowed him before he could say anything.

"How many ghosts?'" asked Piper with just a smirk around her mouth while Phoebe sent her imploring looks to be nice.

Therold smiled benignly at her "Two aren't well known. One is just an old game keeper who was hung by the lord of the manor for poaching, beaten to death rather nastily...likes to show off his wounds. Pleasant enough chap though."

"Oh" said Phoebe

"The other one is a rather attractive young nun who died in childbirth after being seduced by one of the monks from the old priory that stood on the site. Her crying can be quite irritating" Therold sighed "But when she stops crying she has some quite interesting comments on the thirteenth century religious life. Very edifying."

"Only two" said Phoebe disappointed when Paige and Piper could clearly find nothing to say.

"The other is Guy Fawkes" Therold explained "Not his primary haunting. He as you know died in London. Very interesting man."

"Why does he haunt?" asked Phoebe genuinely interested.

"Well historically speaking "Therold started to say.

Piper ground her teeth to almost a crunching noise

"Piper hates history" interrupted Cole and winced as Phoebe elbowed him as hard as she could.

Therold shook his head in disbelief. He addressed Piper. "You have to learn to love history, to understand it. An understanding of history is the only way to understand the present "he explained to her in a squeak "Like understanding tea." He said in his guardian voice which did not squeak. "Understanding the small nuances of seemingly unconnected phenomena explain the power of the whole."

Piper glanced at Cole who sucked back a grin and shook his head.

"Sure" Piper only just gulping down a tart response. "My husband Leo will enjoy meeting the ghosts" she said as politely as she could.

"So" said Therold rubbing his hands and looking with delight at Phoebe as Cole put a possessive hand on her shoulder. "You will come with your partners." With a menacing frown, he dared Cole to say anything.

"Mark would like to talk to the ghosts" said Paige sacrificing the absent.

Phoebe looked at Cole "It's very sweet. I'd love too but Cole can't come if Proctor is there." she said as Cole's hand tightened on her shoulder and he dared Therold to say anything. "I'm sorry" she said as Therold's face fell and he shuffled awkwardly "I'd love to but if Cole can't come." She repeated, her hand resting on the bump that was Pookie and put her other hand on Cole's one as he held her shoulder.

"I only asked special friends" Therold squeaked his voice shaking with disappointment. He took a deep breath "Maybe I could ask Proctor not to come" he said "So at least you and… " he looked at Cole and shuddered.

"I'm sure Proctor would hate to miss such a special party" Phoebe said.

Therold stoically sniffed away his disappointment. With the best aplomb he could muster he walk to her, ignored Cole two feet away from him and took her hand from where it rested on her belly and kissed it.

He turned back to Piper and Paige "Of course you are very welcome without Phoebe" he offered sadly.

"I" said Piper.

"Thank you" said Paige as Therold manfully sniffed away his disappointment. She walked over to him and took his hand "Mark and I will be there" she said as he smiled wanly "Friend Therold" she said softly "I want to thank you for what you did for my Mark."

Therold looked at her severely "Guardian's business" he said with not quite a squeak.

"I'm still very grateful" Paige said firmly squeezing his hand.

Therold nodded and smiled prissily. "I'm glad. To be of service to Phoebe's sister" he said.

"I'm very glad you were too" said Phoebe, squeezing his other hand.

Therold flushed then remembered he was a guardian "A very pleasant young man that whitelighter" he said severely "But he needs to understand consequences. Healing the Burvjarian of all his ills in this timeline has had some serious consequences." He pursed his lips then frowned severely. "Serious implications."

"Mark is a pain in the butt" said Cole as Therold narrowed his eyes clearly wondering whether he was being baited. He frowned turned to Phoebe and nearly cried "Such a pity you cannot grace my small party" he said.

Cole catching Therold all but shaking with disappointment, shook his head and ignoring Piper's disgusted glare said a touch nastily "Why don't you go Phoebe, why don't you all go" he said "seeing its Therold's special friends, I can baby sit."

"What" Phoebe said stunned as a flash of sheer joy showed in Therold's face.

Cole looked at Therold and shrugged "Seeing its special friends" he said.

Phoebe bit her lip "We'll be there" she said as Piper made a hissing sound.

"Bless you my dear" Therold said kissing her had again and shimmered but not before glaring in Cole's face.

"You bastard" Piper screamed at Cole.

Cole shrugged "Well seeing he's having the housewarming because I destroyed the other house, the least I can do is let him share it with special friends."

"Thank you "said Phoebe hugging him.

"Never let it be said you did not do the least you can do" snarled Piper "When the hell are you going to fix the conservatory?" she demanded.

**.................................................................**


	70. Chapter 70

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 70

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Some days later Cole sitting at the dining room table and pretending he was reading about the intricacies of evidence procedures, because several large tomes were piled on the dining room table. What he was really doing was enjoying himself being 'Unca Cole' because while Melinda kept him company sharing her views about the lives of her play farm animals, Wyatt slept in his day cot beside him and Patsy was slamming a drum as hard as he could, and every so often, pulling Daddy's sleeves so he could admire the latest noise pattern.

Cole looked up as orbs twinkled and Francesca appeared, dressed in her best slacks, hair in a chignon and a very dressy blouse. She was carrying several of Phoebe's books

"What are you doing here?" Cole demanded "I felt nothing."

"Not everything is about you" Francesca said school marm. "How did the court appearance go the other day?"

"Justice was served" he said.

"You all right" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Surprisingly yes" he said "there is some safety in knowing you did everything you could."

She nodded.

"Hello Mrs Winaldi" said Melinda properly.

"Hello dear" Francesca said "are you a good girl?"

"Yes but not allowed choc'late" she pouted. "Mommy says it bad."

"These aren't bad" Francesca told her producing a small box of Turkish delight "Share them "she said firmly. "Magically speaking they are not as bad a chocolate" she said as Cole raised his eyes.

"Yes Mrs Winaldi "Melinda said clearly working out how much 2/3 of the box was.

"She's gifted with arithmetic "Cole smiled. "I'll thank you after I deal with the sugar overload." he added.

"Hello Patsy" Francesca said ignoring Cole. Patsy looked at her nodded and went back to his drum.

Francesca touched Wyatt as he slept "Everything normal?" she asked.

"For the moment" Cole said "why are you here?"

"Not everything is about you" Francesca said primly and enjoyed Cole's wince. She relented a little. "I offered Phoebe a ride to Therold's party" she said "Phoebe finds being a third shared in an orb with Piper and Leo or Paige and Mark uncomfortable and she has my sympathy there."

"I could take her" Cole said a touch pugnaciously.

"I believed Proctor is already there" Francesca cut in, her voice very determined.

"You think that could stop me getting there." Cole pushed.

"You have demonstrated your power adequately" Francesca said firmly "You have destroyed his house. You are not going to annoy Therold by trying to destroy this one or ruin his party.

"As long as he knows I could" Cole pouted while Francesca rolled her eyes

"I'm curious. If it annoys you that much. Why did you tell Phoebe to go?" Francesca asked.

Cole shrugged "Therold wanted it that bad, I could have enjoyed letting him cry, then Paige reminded me he helped Mark. And I owed him. Family business" he said "And I dislike being in debt to creatures I dislike."

Francesca frowned.

"Beside" said Cole "With everyone worrying what I might do if they... didn't behave." He smiled demonically, "more fun knowing they are scared than being there."

"When are you going to grow up?" Francesca asked.

Cole grinned "Do me a favour?" he said seriously.

"What type of favour?" asked Francesca suspiciously.

"Keep Phoebe .supervised while she's there" he said "Protect her from acting in her instincts to be.. to … nice to Therold"

Francesca eyed him with her school marm expression.

"Its better" Cole started to say.

"I'll do it" Francesca she said "but as a favour to the universe not to you." she added severely "It was my intention to do it anyway when I offered her a ride" she said "For all our sakes.

"Good" Cole said "I mean it." he added before Francesca could gather her school marm expression again.

"'Thank you" Francesca smiled complacently. She wandered over to where Phoebe had let another four books on the table, recent purchases from a second hand bookshop. She shook her head slightly and then read the descriptions with interest. "Oh MY" she said out loud then deliberately put two to one side and frowned slightly as Cole watched her with amusement. She laughed suddenly "On the subject of Phoebe, there is something I have wondered" Francesca finally said "Tell me" she said "You know Phoebe."

"I do" said Cole trying not to be smug and failing.

Francesca glowered at him, then decided she could ask "Phoebe says she knows men" Francesca said.

"Not as much as she thinks" Cole said slowly "She knows some things but… she misses some damned dangerous bits."

"That is what I am asking" Francesca shook her head "Why is that what Phoebe knows about men, is the parts that make them … irrational? " Francesca asked. "It would be considerably easier on everyone of she learnt to understand the more dangerous.. rational parts. She might even start recognising the odd demon or two."

"You think rational is more dangerous than irrational?" Cole asked and as he received a full school marm glare he nodded 'I'm not arguing "he said "I got told. To guard her… better… because of that."

"The universe will thank Ashina Glock for that" Francesca said. "As it appears unlikely she will learn."

"If she does it will be a hard lesson I would not wish on her" Cole said seriously. "Phoebe had lousy role models. She grew up in a house full of hormonally charged women with her grandmother Penny and her sister Prue to learn from" he explained.

"I'm not really acquainted with them" Francesca said.

"Half your luck" said Leo coming down the stairs and not even pretending he had not heard the conversation. "They taught Phoebe everything she thinks she needs to know about men. And proud of it. Bloody dangerous" he said with feeling.

"In my day it was not acceptable…women did not … boast of knowing men" Francesca said primly "Innocence was actually a virtue… even nativity was a virtue.''

"That's what the realm needs" Leo said considering it, "a totally naive Phoebe acting on her hormones and instincts."

Francesca shuddered "You have some wisdom Leo" she said primly while Cole rolled his eyes. "At least decent women pretended to be naive and called it innocent" she smiled suddenly "But as far as I could see, they made just as big fools of themselves over men, as women who claim to know them".

"Your day was some time ago." Cole said. A sly smile showed around his lips, which Francesca noted. "You're a decent woman. Did you make a fool of yourself over men?" he asked cheekily

"You think that likely" Francesca asked school marm well in place.

"So you never met your Waterloo?" Cole asked in his lawyer voice.

Francesca gave him her best stare. She sucked her lip then took a deep breath but Cole did not miss just a touch of colour in her face. She glowered at Leo who visibly shrank "Leo has a big mouth" she said finally.

"So have you" Leo muttered at Cole

"I figure you'd already been asked about reading any good books" Cole said with a smirk. He shuddered at the expression on Francesca's face "So seeing we both know what Phoebe is like getting ready can I get you a coffee while you wait."

"I am going to a party at Therold's" Francesca shook her head "He has promised a zesty little punch to get the party going, and a wide selection of oriental tea plus Devonshire scones, and cucumber sandwiches "

"I'm glad I'm baby sitting" Cole said shuddering. "I'll get you red, the good stuff

"Good "said Francesca.

"Who'll be there?" Cole asked,

"Those you know" Francesca said "Several colleagues and contacts who presumably have swallowed enough tea not to get on Therold's bad side. I gather the new neighbours who are some sort of magical lower level mystics are coming. Yorkshire seems to attract them. Therold usually uses the mystic cover when he comes into contact with other magic creatures. I assume they believe him to be a fellow traveller. The ghosts I gather."

"The new neighbours will love that" Cole said.

"I understand the ghosts have promised to behave" Francesca said and Cole rolled his eyes then went to the kitchen to reappear with a bottle of Piper's best red and 3 glasses.

Francesca accepted the glass from him but did not drink. She inspected a portrait on the wall then turned back while Cole and Leo watched her apprehensively "Truthfully there was something I wanted to say to you" she said. "Cole I need to say thank you" she said. "About Burvjara. Its .. a damning feeling that such a terrible thing could happen and for all your magic and all your power you could not stop it. In fact fearing I had made it worse with my best efforts to stop it… to get the Elders to listen to reason… was not pleasant."

Cole nodded glancing at Leo who looked away.

"Then to know those Elders were lost. I knew them. Francesca said slowly. "They were not always so…in their time some of them did great things…they could have been great again… had they listened. And they believed they were doing the right thing"

"This is my calling. It's why I follow Durand." Cole looked down at her the guardian expression on his face. "They are told right from wrong and if they don't listen they face …justice. I will tell you because … I can't tell most people what I feel... what the guardian feels" he looked at Leo who nodded "I know what was in their hearts "Cole said "It's the gift I have...it's the damned empathy...its the curse. If those elders ever could understand they were wrong they had long since gone past it by the time I faced them" Cole told Francesca.

She nodded.

"I saw their hearts. They were weak" Cole said "they tasted the power and were tempted they craved it again" he sat on the chair arm and sipped his glass. "When you look at the weak ones .. spites… Geztalt.. the most dangerous creature in any realm is a weak one seeking power. Because.."

"Yes" Francesca interrupted "Because the only way they can get it is to use abuse and destroy the strength of others. And then like the Elders, like the Geztalt, they ritualise their destruction and…"

"Use propaganda to justify and make it acceptable" said Leo. "Then demonise those who question their rituals and propaganda

"Yes" said Francesca. "It makes one fearful of the limits of .. great power

."A great power stopped it" Cole said.

"Glock "Said Francesca "I would say a great good, the greatest good of all, someone being true to themselves. And Phoebe" she added deliberately. "And her sisters, certain witches."

Leo and Cole nodded.

"What are the consequences… up there? They failed to make Mark a scapegoat so surely some-one is thinking about why." Leo asked. "I already hear the talk up here of the rise of justice and I get quite a sense of panic."

"Not before time they understand that" Francesca said "Therold warned them over the whitelighter Mark, listen to the lore or face justice."

"It seems the one thing that controls the weak ones" Leo said sadly "when decency and good and right are ignored. the fear of justice."

Cole took a deep breath "I'm hoping "he said "a few warnings about the wrath of justice may make the decision to be good and honourable easier."

Francesca nodded. "They are certainly discussing it ... up there .. at length.. often, and of course the appearance of an Ogre … an unknown one is causing those ones to consider their options'

"They have not connected the Ogre with Belthezor?" Cole asked.

"Justice is not something they connect with Belthezor" Francesca said dryly. "I imagine many of the witches and others on the front line are going to be subject to long lectures on justice and lore to justify their new…"

"Religion" said Leo.

Francesca frowned.

"Replacing one sort of propaganda" Leo muttered as Cole nodded.

"You really did not think you had won the battle in Burvjara" said Francesca school marm. "I wanted to thank you" she said again.

Cole looked at her then inclined his head and bowed slightly. He then exchanged glances with Leo as Francesca went into the living room and carefully put back the books she brought on a shelf before selecting another three.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying Fantasy in moderation" Francesca said over her shoulder as she put back the book with the most lurid cover of the three.

Cole and Leo looked at each other.

"Do you want another wine?" Leo asked Francesca "Phoebe had only changed her outfit twice when I came down so I think she'll be while."

Francesca shut her eyes and opened them again. "Thank you Leo "she said and gave Cole a school marm glare as she saw he was laughing.

"You get used to it" Cole said

"You spoil Phoebe" Francesca told him severely.

"Yes "he agreed "And I thank god every day I get the chance."

Piper came downstairs, her hair soft and loose and wearing a dark red and silver sweater, and very dressy grey pants, and heels, that was far less sedate than usual, for her. She welcomed Francesca, sucked her lip and smiled happily as Leo caught his breath as he saw her. She then gave Cole a long set of instructions to look after the children, which included the words no Chocolate five times.

Piper assured Francesca that Phoebe was nearly ready and took Leo's arm smiling softly at him as he orbed.

Francesca raised her eyes at Cole who shrugged "They're trying" he said. "Long way to go" he added.

Paige called from the stairs that she and Mark were going. She appeared with Mark behind her, wearing very tight white jeans, tucked into high heeled boots and a tight fine wool black sweater. Mark wearing his least faded corduroy pants and a new cream sweater that Paige had bought for him as soon as she had money, put his hand out. As they orbed Paige assured Francesca that Phoebe was nearly ready.

"Want another glass of red" asked Cole as Francesca nodded.

Phoebe finally came downstairs wearing a full long embroidered dark purple velvet skirt that was still not quite straining over Pookie and a demure dove coloured blouse. She carried an heavily embroidered black velvet jacket and greeted Francesca cheerfully.

"Do I look like Therold's heroine?" she asked Cole.

"Yes "he said snappily "But I prefer it when you dress for me."

"I thought I did that the other day" Phoebe smirked "Got the photographs to prove it."

"Do I want to know about that?" Francesca asked.

"No" said Cole.

"Later" Phoebe told Francesca. "I don't suppose Therold's new house has central heating."

"A haunted house in Yorkshire "Francesca considered. "No dear. I understand Therold considers central heating in the same light as teabags. The end of civilisation. Shall we go?" she said reaching her hand out.

Phoebe went over and kissed her children and then Cole "I'll be good" she promised into his ear.

"Just be you" he said holding her a little too long before Phoebe finally pulled away and took a slightly frowning Francesca's hand.

"I will be good" she said as Cole watched her go smiling as only he could, smiling the smile he saved for her.

**.................................................................**


	71. Chapter 71

Faithfully Yours

Part 8: I'm always true to you darling in my fashion..

Chapter 71

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."  
Oscar Wilde

Francesca put down her book and leant back against the very comfortable pillows that were provided by the host of her small Florence pensione. He had been quite surprised and pleased when she had returned again asking for a room with view over the river that morning, but she felt she deserved her hideaway.

Francesca had finally escaped Therold's housewarming, although it had not been as bad as she feared. She had gently guided Phoebe from her worst instincts to play to Therold's worship, protected the truly sensitive ghost of the nun from the worst of Piper's bluntness and actually enjoying a conversation with the Buddhist priest and Leo on the religious significance of ritual. Proctor had for reasons best known to himself intervened between the mystics and the Oxford professor when their passions had become volatile, to the amusement of the other guests. One of the mystics had then sat at Therold's reasonably new piano that replaced the one Cole destroyed and another produced a violin. They played their own version of some well known songs and Mark and Paige had been able to escape into their own little world dancing. Leo had become very involved in a discussion with the historians so Piper relieved Francesca of some responsibility for Phoebe by making her dance. Francesca had watched them rathe enviously when Proctor a dark smile on his face asked her to dance. She remembered in time that Proctor had asked her to dance at Cole and Phoebe's wedding. She wondered if he found it an excuse when socialising became hard work so having some sympathy or him, she agreed, besides Francesca liked to dance and rarely got asked. So altogether the party could have been worse but it was not without some relief, that Francesca had agreed to take Phoebe home, before Therold became to maudlin over her charms, after an extra glass of his zesty punch.

Before she could breathe a sigh of relief after depositing Phoebe at the Manor however, Francesca had then been called to a tedious and at times frightening session with the Powers that Be of good and the Great Ones of magic.

So she felt fully justified in returning to Firenze where she had had an afternoon, indulging herself with Phoebe's book, a glass or two of excellent Italian red wine and far too many Belgian chocolates. Not so much however that her indulgence was any thing more than a pleasant escape from the forces of magic that dominated her existence and the dramas of the 'up there' world of panicked and pedantic elders. They were now indulging themselves in mea culpa and some genuine examination of their choices in the face of damnation of justice.

It had taken angelic restraint of the highest order, for Francesca not to give way to her anger over the Powers that Be's refusals to listen to her advice and retort bitterly about their confusion over the purpose of war and justice of it. Instead she had angelically offered her voice as one of the Great One's of magic, tendering understanding and support as many of her colleagues faced some hard facts about where they had been led. Francesca had refrained from sarcastically asking why they could not listen to her before when now they were offering a deference which she found offensive. She firmly and calmly led those who faced their own consequences to consider and analyse their uncritical response to leaders and advisors and left them pondering safeguards and reflecting on their actions.

The whole effort left her exhausted and disgruntled so an indulgence in fantasy was the best advice she could give herself. A reasonable indulgence in a very sexy and amusing bodice ripper set in Ireland had restored her humour and an edition of a lesser know Jane Austen books waited her attention. She had discarded a lurid novel set in the Napoleonic area. She had thought it would be amusing but she discovered there was no satisfaction in some-one's else's fantasy about your own reality, an observation she mentally filed as one which may have it uses in another time and place.

It was late in the evening now, a pleasant warm darkness was starting to envelope Firenze. After spending a little time indulging herself with the magnificent view of the river from her window, Francesca picked up a bag and her sketchbook to spend a quiet, and she admitted lonely evening, observing the reality of life in the city.

She found her way to a small and ancient piazza, where after ordering a meal she could sit at a corner seat in an outdoor ristarante and watch the other diners hide the fact that she was alone behind her sketch book. After a while Francesca put her sketch book down and contented herself watching the small life of the piazza, with its cafes and the fountain that had not been there in the time she lived in the city. There was a band playing but she did not hear it. She was seeing the place from another time and place.

In this place Francesca had memories of love and being loved. She had dealt with small mortal problems, and life and death. Sitting here in the place she had found the only love she had had, for despite what others thought of her romance, she called it love, truly she treasured that life. Even if it had not been the passion and pain, and emotional connection, that great lovers often had. She knew that passion was not for her and swallowed down a small bitter regret, and jealousy that she would never feel that passion lovers like Cole and Phoebe had, or Arturo and Marie-Jeanne. Then she thought of Cole prepared to destroy anything in his path to keep his love and she remembered such passions, such raw emotions were very dangerous things.

When Francesca considered the problems those lovers caused perhaps better to keep her fantasies and pleasure and passion to reading Phoebe's books. Better Francesca be the sensible angel that she was and stay away form such things. She carefully squashed down the memories of the one passion she has indulged, the one that was supposed to keep her going for a life time, her Waterloo. Not the least because as she would only regretfully admit to herself what she had discovered was that passion without love was a futile waste. Much better, Francesca told herself, to stay away from passion and then she cursed as the shift on the spirit winds announced the arrival of the guardian Proctor.

The expression on Francesca's mortal face was quite peeved. She only just remembered she was an angel and must not damn Proctor for his accursed watching, for what he knew and what he did not tell.

"Well met Francesca" said Proctor, a certain demonic smile on his face as he loomed over her like a dark shadow.

"Is it?" she asked her irritation showing before accepting her role as his guide. "How can I assist you?"

"Merely in the vicinity and I wanted assure myself you are aware of all the complications of recent events that I have observed" Proctor said seating himself beside her unasked. To Francesca's annoyance the waiter who had been quite condescending to her single status, became effusive as he took Proctor's order.

"I am aware" she replied a little shortly as he ordered red wine from the waiter for both of them.

"Ah then my visit was unnecessary" Proctor replied "You seem drawn to Firenze lately. I have observed" he added.

"I wish you would observe me less" Francesca told him tartly.

Proctor smiled demonically and then a dark pain crossed his eyes and Francesca almost pushed down an unwelcome burst of sympathy for him

"I see what I see", he said his voice with a rasp to it "I see that which must be revealed to me" he added "I see more than I want to see, sometimes" he said "it is my penance and I accept it but understand I do not want .. to see what I see, the darkest places and the passion. To see such things is to know more than I want to know," he said, his voice as dark as his soul "But I must…know it."

Francesca looked into his dark pained eyes and for a second she half raised her hand in his direction as she saw the agony of the things that he saw and then she caught herself and stopped. As he observed this his smile became satanic.

"Mistress Belthezor was fortunate that the soul of Belthezor she shared in Burvjara has more light than any other demon who has crossed, except perhaps for the guardian Hilma. Had she shared the darkness of…my soul I doubt she could have survived" Proctor said.

"Could you be what you are, see what you see and survive if your soul was not dark?" Francesca asked gently.

"No" Proctor said "Only a soul as dark as mine could face the evil I see, but there are times when I …envy Belthezor the light in his soul that allows his love to walk beside him for as long as he needs her."

"Yes but that light nearly lost Cole." said Francesca. "Because he came close to acting on his own reality without seeing how his reality was connected to the greater realm and nearly damning the consequences.

"Yes" said Proctor "Thank god the Burvjarian stoped Belthezor, talked Belthezor from his madness."

"Is loving someone madness?" Francesca asked.

"I sometimes think so" Proctor said darkly "You know you are not responsible for Burvjara."

"Any more than I would have been responsible if such a thing occurred in this realm because I simply did not have the power to stop Therold or Cole from acting on their impulses and fantasies" Francesca said, not missing the connection he was making. "I know that. Thank god for Ashina Glock. And thank for Guardian Proctor as I understand it" She smiled at him and he lowered his eyes slightly.

"We held the moment" Proctor agreed inclining his head "but the real truth is that the realm was saved by both Therold and Belthezor recognising the danger and acting… reluctantly on their better natures."

"Which is the difference between those ones who can control the power and those whom the power controls." Francesca said. She laughed the golden laugh and Proctor looked up and then away so she could not see his eyes. "I wish there was a way of knowing the weak from the strong other than testing them." she said.

Francesca stopped talking as the waiter brought them both a glass of wine.

Proctor raised his glass to her "I share your wish" he said darkly. He observed the piazza and its many visitors "You come to this caf often" he said abruptly changing the subject.

"I come to this piazza often "Francesca agreed "I met my husband here" she explained "I started my small mortal family life here" she explained.

"Your marriage was before I crossed" Proctor said " I… observed little of it."

"And Arturo never told you?" Francesca said.

"He told me a little" Proctor agreed.

Francesca lifted her glass bit did not drink she smiled to herself. "I was sitting here, watching the mortal world enjoy their lives, trying not to ponder on the things of greater magic that were disturbing me, much as I do today" she said "I recall a rather crude gentleman made himself a nuisance. Before I could do anything Giovanni came to my rescue."

"A true hero" said Proctor dryly.

"No" said Francesca smiling, "Giovanni was drunk and could barely swing a fist, so he was knocked flat before he could rescue me. I rescued myself and cared for him."

"So Arturo told me," Proctor replied carefully "Not a hero.

"A kind man" Francesca said defensively "and by caring for him I earned a very small life from him, a happy life a family. Cole is lucky with the family life he now leads, because I know how much he will need the memory to … bear the future" she said.

"I believe he understands that" Proctor told her "You never wished for the great passion" with an intensity that surprised Francesca.

"I do not understand the great passion" Francesca said "To many, Firenze is a city of romance and passion. I found love in Firenze some centuries ago however the reality I lived was far from passion. But it is a reality the memory of which supports me through many …difficulties." She met Proctor's dark expression. "Yet as I sit here and remember it now, that reality is my fantasy. And I cannot tell the difference between my fantasy and my reality."

"Can't you?" Proctor asked. "I have observed many have the same problem with all things to do with love and passion and romance" he said "Observe the romance between Belthezor and his witch. It will be the stuff of fantasies and legend for generations to come. However if what I have seen in the past is any estimation, as has happened with other legends, those who tell tales of the romance will be accused of fantasising about something that is not real."

"The great passion is real, just not for many. Is it only real because I experience it or real because I know of it? I hate conundrums" Francesca said. "You ask me if I ever wished for passion" She said staring into her wine glass.

"I did" Proctor replied his voice harsh.

"Truthfully I did once dream of passion, when I was but a mortal girl' Francesca confessed "I was beautiful then" she smiled "you know my history. If I had stayed that girl, if that pox had not destroyed my looks, if the stone had not been not thrown to destroy me" and for a second she showed him her real face, the broken ugly one, the one that she wore as a badge of her hard life, "I may have known passion" she said returning to the face she wore from an age that was frightened of the consequences of disease and ignorance, of life.

"Would that girl be Francesca?" Proctor asked softly, holding hard to his glass as if he was restraining reaching for her.

"No" Francesca said "She would be someone alien to me."

"And yet alien or not, she had Francesca's soul which has never been reborn," Proctor said.

Francesca narrowed her eyes and glanced around the piazza. Some of the crowd were becoming quite rowdy as the heady scent of the city of Firenze, and fellowship and romance invaded the evening.

Francesca watched the couples enjoying the night and Proctor watched her. Finally she turned to him "Perhaps that girl is alien to me because I firmly refuse to know her" she admitted.

"It is my belief she will be worth the knowing" Proctor smiled satanically and raised his glass to her. Francesca met his eyes uncomfortably and looked away. She glanced back and for split second saw a light that was not demonic in his eyes. She swallowed hard, stopped herself looking away then raised her glass to him.

**………………………………………………………………**

Phoebe lay awake staring at the ceiling and thinking. Therold's party had certainly been different but she had been deeply conscious of being alone, being just Phoebe and not part of Phoebe and Cole, and she had discovered that was not much fun.

She was aware that Cole was now awake and looking at her. "Can't sleep. Thinking about Therold?" he asked only half joking.

"Just thinking" she told him quietly.

"What are about?" he pushed.

"You" she said honestly and reached her hand to his.

"Oh" Cole said "Good."

"Burvjara" she said.

"Not so good" he said.

"I can't help it" she explained. "It was.. I keep almost living it again and again. I wish I never went there." Phoebe bit her lip and turned away.

Cole took a deep breath and stroked the hand she had given him. "Baby are ever going to tell me why you … wish you never went , what it was I did "

"It was the magic there." Phoebe suddenly sat up and pulled her hand free. "I .." she said. "I should have listened to Therold and not gone" she said hugging her knees.

"I know you hate being a heroine, being seen as a heroine but that was the best of you" he said turning on his side to watch her carefully. "And whatever Therold was told about what happened, you and I know I did nothing to hurt you."

"You saved me" she smiled at him wistfully. "You're my hero." She said "It wasn't what you did … not in Burvjara anyway".

"Any time you need a hero" Cole whispered "Every time you need a hero." He pursed his lips then reached for her "What's wrong Phoebe?' he asked softly.

She was silent.

"Phoebe?" he said pulling her closer. "We haven't quite got there yet have we?" he asked "If Therold is ready to damn me for what happened in Burvjara, and I keep getting a sense of you being scared …of me or something about me and its freaking me."

"Cole, I'm not scared of you, except" she took a deep breath. "I you need to know. The pole in Burvjara" she said "it magnified everything. Magic my magic yours… I connected Cole. I felt justice. I felt what it was like to … administer it. I felt what you felt" she said the pain and fear making her voice hoarse "and I'm a witch, I was meant for small magic in this realm. I was never meant to feel or know things like that."

Cole took a deep breath and shuddered "I'm sorry" he said inadequately.

"I ... felt most of what you felt when you came after the elders." She caught his sharp intake of breath. "I mean everything. Not just the surface stuff. The way you knew they had made their choices to be… do the wrong thing. Justice, how terrible it really is. The demonic core. What it feels like to have the power and not live by it. How much you regret what you have to do. How much you know you must do it. And the cost if you don't. Everything" she whispered.

"Oh hell" he said sitting up and staring straight ahead.

"Yeah "she said "I … I guess now if I start bitching about what you do.. you can know its not because I don't know what you do.. it's because I do." Phoebe's voice cracked "I'm only a witch Cole. I didn't need to know that."

"No" he said "No-one needs to know that. Baby" he whispered "I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

"Its not your fault "She took a shuddering breath and half reached for him. "Remember back when you connected our auras" she said "I know you can't lie to me and I know some stuff you feel. You gave me the gift of knowing."

"You said you could handle the dark stuff" he said "knowing about it, and I made sure never to…. to merge, just join. I would never want you to…Phoebe I never imagined you would end up…feeling.." he broke off.

"Baby you never asked me whether I wanted until after you did it" She said gently "and damn it if I'd known what I know now.. I would have…

"Would have what?" he asked carefully.

"Trusted you I guess" she said with a weepy smile.

"That's not what you said at the time" he told her, then turned and pulled her close.

"I joined with your soul in Burvjara" she whispered as he held her" and it frightened the hell out of me and I'll never be the same." She moved against him cuddling close to him "How can you stand it?" she asked. "I love you and knowing what you have to be" she cried "How can you stand it" she pleaded. "I hate you have to stand it."

"Because I have to" he said softly, lying back staring at the ceiling and taking her with him, curled against him "I have you. You know I'm not lying when I say I need you."

"I know" She put her arms tightly around him. "Justice is a bitch" she said inadequately.

"Tell me about it" he said.

"It's a nightmare" she said. "What you live, what you must bear."

"Justice can be" he agreed "It's when you face who you are."

"That's one of the things I love about you" she told him her voice breaking with emotion "You face who you a re and you don't need justice to make you do it. Trust me when I say how rare that is." She ran her hand down his face resting her finger on his mouth. "You do it because other people can't" She took a deep breath "part of what you is the demon who gets the thrill out of battle. I know" she added.

"I wish you didn't" he whispered. He shook his head "I don't really want to talk about it" he said slowly "When I do that, baby" he started to say awkwardly. "Honest to god I'm telling the truth when I say I don't want to talk about it even think about it."

"Believe me baby when I say I understand now, after Burvjara when you don't want to talk about that stuff, when you don't want to think about it. Only" she said intently "when you're being my hero, it's pretty damned amazing what you can do, with a sword" she said "even when it looks like a legal briefcase. The witches thought avenging justice was pretty sexy" she told him'

He laughed slightly then nodded "I still don't want to talk about it."

"I trust you" Phoebe said. She had turned over and he lay beside her while she restlessly wriggled feeling the weight of Pookie and the weight of the last few weeks.

"I'm not frightened of who you are" she said "I'm terrified of what you have to feel to bear to be who you are. I love who you are. I just want to.." she said.

"I know baby" he told her holding her close. They lay together, Phoebe with her back to him curled against him, while he gently stroked her. Sometime later he whispered to her "I feel other things too Phoebe" he said. "Things that aren't demonic or dark."

Lying in his arms she half cried "I wish you'd been feeling those in Burvjara".

He was silent for a few seconds.

"What you thinking?" Phoebe asked a little unnerved.

Cole muttered into her shoulder "shh. be still"."

"I want" she said

''Shh" he told her.

She wriggled little and he put a leg across her forcing her to be still. He stroked her stomach, his hand running across Pookie and very slowly she started to relax. His breath was against her shoulder and she tried to talk but he shushed her

Finally Phoebe whispered again "What are you feeling?"

"I thought knowing what I feel freaked you" he said softly.

"Different when I ask" she sighed but then shuddered a little fearfully

"Thinking how contrary you are" Cole said "Stop being frightened of what I think Phoebe" he aid In an odd whisper and she knew he was smiling.

She tried to turn to face him but he would not let her so she pouted instead while he ignored her mood, just stroking her gently. Against her will she relaxed against him.

"What are feeling?" she demanded.

He took a deep breath, she felt it on her shoulder. "You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes "she pouted.

"Can you stand it?" he asked softly.

"Don't know" she said truthfully then she felt the heat in his body as his magic connected with her aura and then she shuddered and went rigid and then she gasped, "Oh" she said

"Shh" he told her

"I" she said

"Shh" he told her his hand gently against her pulling her close to him.

"Shh" he murmured and she took a deep breath and could feel his on her shoulder. Slowly she relaxed and breathed in time with his, lying there feeling what he felt, knowing just what he knew.

And he was not feeling concern for her capriciousness, or fear of long paths ahead or family or even children. He was lying there locked in the scent of her and the feel of her and just happy, happy being there with her, not questioning her foibles, her imperfections, just simply totally happy to be with her. Feeling all he needed to be happy was to be with her.

"Shh" her murmured as she went to say something.

**……………………………………………………………..**

Phoebe was sitting in her office, knowing she really had to do some work and finding no inspiration whatsoever. She was avoiding writing anything by trying to work out how she would be able to reach her keyboard over Pookie in a few months and listening to music. A local channel had decided to play some Cole Porter. Of recent times Phoebe listened to his music, firstly because she liked his name and later because she liked the complexity.

Phoebe gave instructions to Cheryl, her assistant, for the third time that she was not to be disturbed, then ignoring Cheryl rolling her eyes, she sat down to write answers to several letters. She flipped through the letters, reading carefully and nothing happened. No inspiration. No compassion.

It seemed that every letter, email and message sent to Ask Phoebe was about someone whose relationship had been screwed up recently, and most likely as Phoebe knew inspired by spites. She wondered if guilt was totally drying up her inspiration or more likely her muse Melody was absent as a result of spites.

So instead of good constructive and worth while advice to her readers Phoebe pondered the spite dramas and Burvjarian wars of the last weeks and what were the consequences to her life and to the lives of those around her. She thought of all the things they had all had been forced to face. She thought of war, love and honour and fidelity and the promises that had been broken and the few that had been kept and the best conclusion that she could draw was that life was very complicated and psychology degree or not she could not really understand it. Then she decided this was a good thing because the things she did understand, such as the future she and Cole faced and the dangers of evil, frightened the hell out of her.

Phoebe decided pondering the incomprehensible was not productive and finally made a supreme effort to work and picked up a hand written letter from some-one signing himself 'Ted'

What caught her attention was that the letter started by saying that his wife had left him a month go. And Phoebe's eyes lit up. Pre spite. Then 'Ted' spent pages talking about how devastated he was. Phoebe flicked to the last page at the last line that "Ted" admitted his wife had left him for a woman.

Phoebe sighing started to look for the last letter she had written explaining a person's sexuality was not always a choice. When she noticed on one page that 'Ted' wrote that it was hard to bear the false sympathy and the mock bonhomie about threesomes that were whispered around him.

"That male fantasy" thought Phoebe turning up her nose.

But what was killing 'Ted' was not that his wife had left him for another woman, it was that his wife had left him for another person.

"That's what hurts, is eating me up" 'Ted' wrote "She promised she would be faithful to me. And then she says I love you but I've found some-one who is more attractive than you and I screwed them and I have to tell you, to be honest to you as if the fact that it was a woman makes it okay. She does not seem to think leaving me for a woman is being unfaithful. She thinks its caring about me. She cares about me to much to live a lie she says. But it does not matter it was someone of a different gender. What matters is that it was someone. As part of our marriage vows, as a contract between us through the good stuff and the bad. While we were married she promised she would be faithful.

"She didn't tell me she had discovered she was a lesbian and wanted to end the marriage, she didn't tell me she was no longer attracted to me and ask whether a marriage could exist. When she decided she was a lesbian, she didn't end the marriage she found some-one else and screwed them" he wrote bitterly. "and being faithful isn't just a matter of sexual orientation it's a matter of …honour , it's a vow and a promise. She broke a promise. And she did it telling herself and me she loved me."

Phoebe reread the letter, and started to type "What is being faithful?" when an old Cole Porter song began to play and she smiled and listened to the lyrics.

"I'll always be true to you darling in my fashion, I'll always be true to you darling in my way."

Almost of their own accord her fingers found the article she had been writing about fidelity before the whole cursed spite thing and started to add notes to it.

"What is being unfaithful?" Phoebe wrote.

Phoebe thought of Piper and Leo and how much work that was going to take to mend their relationship, even though Piper had never been physically unfaithful to Leo and what is more would never have considered it. Any more than Leo would have. And yet Piper had loved elsewhere because she felt Leo had been unfaithful. Piper thought that Leo had broken the faith because he failed her when she was most vulnerable.

"We trust partners, we take them on faith often unspoken, to care for us, to protect us from ourselves and those who would hurt us and understand our imperfections." Phoebe wrote "And most of us mean to keep the vow when we make it, yet none of us know how we will change and who we will become and truthfully it is a trust that can be broken because our partners are simply unprepared or unable to live up to the expectations we put on them as we change. Because we become a different person to the one they made the vow too.

We promise our partners they can trust us to be faithful with our bodies but it is the heart which is more easily broken and by far the hardest one to forgive."

Was being faithful to someone the ability to forgive them even when they broke your heart, Phoebe wondered, like Piper had done for Leo and Leo had done for Piper?.

"Is it the strain of life together, dealing constantly with the mundane, the familiar, each other's weaknesses and foibles that makes someone look outside the relationship, look for a time where they could be worshipped and treasured." Phoebe wrote "Or is it because when you fall in love, and recognise that love is real you let certain fantasies and dreams go because when its real you can't have everything.

"Only" she continued writing "What we sometimes forget is that somewhere in those fantasies and dreams is an expression of who we are and to completely lose those fantasies means we lose who we are."

"What is being faithful?" Phoebe asked out loud. "Is being faithful not screwing some-one else, or not being attracted to someone else?"

Phoebe thought of Paige and how much she loved Mark and her fascination for the perfect body because clearly Mark lacked one. Mark may have understood that it was spite amped magic but was clearly still hurt Paige looked at something else, even pictures to fulfil what he clearly could not. Was Paige breaking faith or merely indulging a fantasy?

Phoebe thought of the pain her father was suffering because of Margaret chasing Cole, fantasising about him, when Cole was absolutely stupefied at the idea he could be interested her. Not that Phoebe was going to admit she understood that. Yet Victor after claiming to be shattered by Margaret's betrayal, was already clearly moving on. He was supposed to be faithful to her and yet Margaret's betrayal was enough to break all bonds. Even though there were those who would argue the marriage was not yet ended.

Phoebe thought of the women around her at work so quick to chase after the fantasy man and breaking their marriages apart. She thought of the misery of those chasing John Cotton. Phoebe shuddered when she thought what that would to their marriages and relationships Then she thought of them complaining and the dissatisfaction about which they had talked in those marriages. Was the bond broken already and the fantasies they chased just a response to betrayal?

Phoebe didn't know. It was all to complex.

Phoebe thought of Therold and his need for a madonna to worship and just how faithful he was to his unrequited love. A fidelity not remotely appreciated by his love's true love. Phoebe concluded sadly that making her a fantasy woman was not conducive to his well being. Therold had had his house destroyed because of her and he was still faithful. She frowned. Maybe she ought to .. not encourage him quite so much… not bask in his admiration to much. Not break his heart but maybe.. well just not encourage him… so much for his sake.

Is being kind to some-one who loves you being unfaithful? she wondered. She thought of just how jealous Cole was of Therold's passion for her, even though he knew she was just being kind to Therold

Phoebe giggled to herself "Being kind to Therold and being a bit of a bitch to everyone too" Cole should understand that. He loved her for who she was.

Phoebe finally asked herself the question that frightened her. Had she been unfaithful to Cole? She had not physically been unfaithful because each time no matter how spite amped her fantasy had been, she had come to her senses. She loved Cole and more than that cared for him and cared how much he could be hurt. And because he loved her and knew her he had not been more than seriously annoyed with her about it, accepted her fantasising because she was who she was.

Nor had he responded to all those woman fantasying over him. Phoebe sighed thinking to herself, god knows Cole was a girl's fantasy. She had ample proof in the last weeks just how many other women had fanaticised about him and were willing to see how far they could go. Police women, the butch woman at the gas station, Nosey Mrs Taylor, Anne, Margaret . Phoebe shuddered as she thought of Margaret. A.

Phoebe decided most definitely that chasing fantasies, as opposed to chasing dreams was a very BAD thing, because fantasies NEVER translated into the real thing. "But then there was Noni and her superman." How would that go when reality hit that fantasy, Phoebe wondered.

The words of the song rang in her head. "I'm always true to you darling in my fashion. I'm always true to you darling in my way."

So complex she thought and no real answer.

Except for Cole, as she had found when he shared his soul, it was not complex. He had been faithful to her physically, emotionally, since the day he told her he loved her. Not even the power of Source, women throwing themselves at his head, or the long separation they had had when he really doubted she would ever love him again had made him unfaithful.

So very simple for him she had discovered when he let her share the deepest places in his soul his soul for those few moments. Because the one constant was that Cole really loved her for being Phoebe and he was faithful to her in any sense of the word. He wanted her and he wanted the baggage that came with her.

In the morning he had smiled but refused to discuss what he had done and certainly was not prepared no matter how much she sulked to let her back completely inside his soul again. But it did not matter because he had shared with her how much he loved her, with no obligation and no responsibility. Phoebe had shared his soul. For all the long years ahead, there were no doubts for her. She knew.

He would trust her no matter how she behaved and forgive her anything.

Phoebe pushed back a tear. She also knew by Cole's definition she was faithful. Then she recognised with a flash of maybe premonition inspired insight the only way she could be unfaithful to him.

Always with her it came down to both her and Cole facing the terrible future he must face and her promise that she would be with him, that she would walk with him no matter how hard his journey.

Phoebe admitted to herself that she was frightened of the future. The word heroine terrified her. The way witches reacted to her, the way Therold worshipped her. That was not her Phoebe, it was someone else some mythical character that she was not. She was… she was Phoebe and she was not really sure how she had the wisdom to be that person they all saw. But because she was Phoebe she knew there was no force in the realms that could stop her being with Cole no matter what their future held. She would walk with him, and be true to her promise and him.

Phoebe took a deep hard inspired breath.

Was that what fidelity was about? A test of courage to face the darkest part of your own nature. Was real definition of fidelity being true to yourself. Like Cole was.

She shivered hard. Because she knew why the idea of fidelity was so complex and so simple. Like Cole did.

Phoebe picked up Ted's letter and began to type carefully explaining that the problem with fidelity was it connected to the way we love. And without being inside the head of the one who loved you it was impossible to understand that actions that seemed hurtful to you, but for them may be an expression of that love and fidelity.

"Because non of us are really prepared for the future of who we are and what we will become, most of us will fail, be unfaithful to our partner's ideal at some time. All you can do is love them trust them and forgive them." Phoebe wrote "I am sorry for your pain" she told Ted. "But if someone cares enough about you not to live a lie to you, sometimes you have to accept that as an act of fidelity."

Phoebe hit the submit button then sang the chorus of the song out loud.

"I'm always true to you darling in my fashion. I'm always true to you darling in my way.

**THE END**

Ordinary riches can be stolen; real riches cannot. In your soul are infinitely precious things that cannot be taken from you.

Oscar Wilde.

**.................................................................**


End file.
